Two Dragons
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: Saved from the tragic event of Tenrou Island, Natsu and Wendy press on to their future as they lived throughout the years of loss and hardship until the day of their friends return. Join as they fought through pain and sadness fate has in store for them and eventually will pave a way for the two to realize their growing feelings for each other. (Split-off route in the canon. NaWen)
1. Miracle from Despair

**A/N: Hello guys... I just got another story for my OTP NaWen! :D I just thought of adding this story into my profile since it's been hanging on the wall for a quite some time. It's time to have this published.**

 **Being in its early days, I simply ask you readers to give an open mind till I gave revelations and explanations on the later chapters.**

 **Have Fun and Happy Reading... :)**

 **Note: Picture of Wendy after 7 years is in the cover. (Original Pic is not mine.) (Edited by me to feature Wendy's new look aside from her Edolas counterpart).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters.. All goes to Hiro Mashima himself.**

* * *

 **\- Miracle from Despair -**

It was their victory. They finally did it. A new day had dawn on Tenrou Island as Fairy Tail managed to defeat their enemy, Grimoire Heart. Many had suffered and saw pain in their hearts as they fought valiantly against a strong opponent. There were some shocking truths and revelations along the way but they prevailed. After all, nothing can ever break the bonds of family in Fairy Tail no matter how strong their enemy is.

Situated in the corner of the island was a small tent where most of Fairy Tail's guildmembers who were picked for the trial, simply sought refuge at the moment. The injuries that they sustained during their battle against Grimoire Heart really gave them a lot of beating. Not that they aren't gonna give up just like that. Everyone just needs some rest for today.

Among from the recovering members was Natsu Dragneel who was lively as ever, looking for strong opponents from the group. Despite his energy, everyone simply shrugged it off as they don't have the urge to fight right now. Not even Gildarts or Laxus was up for it since they also fought hard for Fairy Tail.

The two were just talking with each other as the ace of Fairy Tail simply laughed at the spiky-haired mage for being expelled from the guild.

"So... what did you do this time?" Gildarts asked curiously though it is clear that he wants to tease the lightning-dragonslayer who simply clicked his tongue and looked away in irritation.

"Shut your trap bastard..." Came the cold reply.

"Ah, come on... I want to know." The S-class mage simply rolled down on the ground laughing while Laxus tries to compose himself.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" A rather familiar voice cut to their conversation as the two S-Class mages looked over to the bandaged pinkette, raising his fist to challenge them.

"You should recover yourself first Natsu before fighting me again.." Gildarts smirked as he sat once again looking up to the fiery dragonslayer.

"But I'm already back to normal... Come on... Let's do this!" Natsu cheerily spoke before locking his fist again before engulfing it in flames, aimed at the crash mage.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron F-"** Before he could even complete his spell, Gildarts simply grabbed his hand effortlessly and flung the pinkette away towards another part of the camp, crashing into pots and tables together with some bad-tempered people who looked at the fire dragonslayer in irritation.

"What the hell are you doing Salamander!"

"You looking for a fight Flame-brain?!"

"Shut up you two! I'll get you for this!"

And in just like that, the usual brawl of the men simply erupted over the corner as everyone gave a blank look at them.

"They're still in high spirits, right?" Wendy asked from the group as she had herself a line of injured members waiting for their own turn to get healed by her magic.

"They sure is..." Mirajane smiled in content as she sees them all well and good. Despite her injuries, her concern for her friends and family always comes first.

And in just like that, the usual routine of Fairy Tail circled around the group. Everyone celebrated despite their injuries, some rested from the tired fight while others have matters to discuss. One of them was Laxus, who was currently excommunicated from the guild. With his untimely return, he helped turn the tide of the battle between fairies and devils.

But his presence upon Fairy Tail's holy island still posed as a means of trespassing unto forbidden territory. Makarov walked over to the lightning-mage whose face was filled with confusion and uncertainty.

Laxus could only look at him with brief eyes before turning away, unable to face him of his own doing in the past. However, Makarov simply sat around before him as if he was about say something sentimental.

"It's good to have you back, Laxus..."

..

..

Or so he said...

In just a moment, Makarov's head soon turned large with huge tick mark plastered in his bald head, presumably annoyed at the presence of his grandson.

"THE HELL I AM GONNA SAY THOSE THINGS! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU WERE EXPELLED!" Everyone simply fell down on their feet as a big sweatdrop simply washed all over the group. Laxus, on the other hand was simply irritated as well.

"Shut up, old man..." He said with an uncaring voice.

The brief reunion was simply cut off as the three members of the Raijinshuu eventually noticed the lightning dragonslayer. And to their delight, they simply lashed themselves towards him as if they wanted him so badly.

"LAXUS! !"

Everyone watched amusingly as Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen cried in joy as they finally reunited with their friend. Laxus was simply tackled down, trying to get away from them but to no avail. It was becoming more of a comedic show than a fateful reunion.

Even with that, the joy present in the hearts of them was all that matters.

"Oh, how I missed this situation..." Lucy remarked.

"Aye! That's Fairy Tail for you.." Happy answered beside her before the celebration resumed once again. The atmosphere was uplifting not to mention of some injured members are starting to move around freely as if they were never hurt.

"Damn, where the hell is it?" Natsu straddled around the camp looking for something. Apparently, he mistakenly misplaced his scaly scarf during his beef with Gray and Gajeel.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice it being not wrapped around him.

"What are you looking for, Natsu?" Happy asked curiously upon seeing his partner, searching around the camp for something.

"Ah, I kinda misplaced my scarf.. Do you know where it is?" The pinkette replied.

"I dunno... Try tracking it with your nose... I'm sure you can recognize the scent." The blue Exceed suggested to which Natsu nodded in response.

"Oh, yeah... I haven't thought about that." Natsu seemed to just realized it by now.

"Here, Natsu-san..." A timid voice soon resounded from their back, prompting them to turn around and saw Wendy and Carla with the former holding unto his pinkette's precious scarf in her hands.

She handed them over to the pink-haired dragonslayer with a faint smile.

"Oh, thanks Wendy!" He simply spoke out of gratitude. He hated having his most precious treasure being lost. It was the only valuable thing that connected him to his foster father who disappeared years ago.

"You should at least, keep track of your belongings from time to time." Carla advised though not in a caring way as she simply glanced away from the duo.

"Yeah... I'll keep an eye next time... By the way, where did you find it, Wendy?" His eyes soon darted over to the sky dragonslayer whose blue hair was tied into a ponytail.

"I just found lying over the tree slab. It's probably that time when I was trying to heal you and possible forgot to get it afterwards." She explained. Natsu could only ponder in thought.

In a few seconds, he grinned widely at her with a energetic attitude.

"Is that so? Thanks, Wendy... It really means a lot.."

"No problem at all, Natsu-san."

"Hey, you wanna meet Laxus? You still haven't met him, right? He's a fellow dragonslayer just like us.." Natsu soon spoke once again, referring another topic. Hearing that simply jolted the bluenette girl into attention.

"Really? A dragonslayer?"

"Well, not exactly. Gramps said that he was infused with some sort of a dragon lacrima to make him just like one but he never was taught by dragons just like us. But still, he's very powerful, I'll tell you that."

"Dragon lacrima?" Her head simply tilted into confusion.

"Aye! It was a thing that lets people take on the properties of a dragonslayer without the teachings of a dragon..." Happy explained.

"So that's what it was..." She collected her thoughts for a moment to process the information about it.

But just as they were talking, Makarov soon called out in attention for the whole group as he went over a make-shift platform to announce something. Everyone gathered together right in front of him as they began to hear out his words.

"My brats... There will be a new announcement that will be announced once we get back to the guild but I decided to say it right here so here me out..." He paused.

"... With events regarding Tenroujima, I have decided to cancel out the S-Class trials..." Of course, that sort of declaration simply shocked the whole group, well mainly to the boys it seemed as they fell down to the floor with irritated expressions.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"It can't be helped at all since the exams were abruptly interrupted by the arrival of Grimoire Heart. Not to mention, the Magic Council was in the holy grounds as well. Master has a lot to think about when get home and postpone the exams." Mirajane explained though it was enough to convince the other mages who wanted to keep the exams going to achieve S-Class status.

"Even so... why cancel it out? The Council could eat their crap for all I care. Let the exams go!" Natsu protested, getting some of the people to rally up behind him in rejection of the idea.

"Ara, ara... This can't be helped, Master." Mirajane spoke beside the little old man who was closing his eyes for the final decision.

"Very well, I'll keep the S-Class exams going..."

"Really?! You mean it, Gramps?"

"On one condition, if you can defeat me then I'll grant you the title of the S-Class without any other requirements. All you have to do is to defeat me fair and square." Makarov smirked, knowing that his brats don't exactly stand a chance against him.

True enough, others seemed to think that it was impossible to defeat their master in an open battle. With injuries still waiting to be fully healed, they were at a disadvantage. Immediately, all of them retired from the trial as they have no chance in winning this except for one person.

"I'm all fired up! Bring it on, Gramps!" Natsu cheerily spoke in delight despite the odds against him. Makarov and Mirajane could only facepalm at him depressingly. They should've at least expected it. And he thought that the fire dragonslayer had learned something from his fight with Gildarts. Guess it wasn't enough.

"Okay... Come at me, Natsu..."

Without hesitation, Natsu lashed out with a fist ready to smack down the little old man in a fast pace. Little did he know that it was all over right over in an instant as Makarov simply used his Titan magsc to enlarge his fist and punched the dragonslayer wholly towards a tree with a comical face.

Everyone gave shiver of fright as Natsu was easily defeated or rather squished from their master's gigantic fists.

Yeah, it was a good choice that they didn't step up to accept that proposal.

"I-I-I admit defeat..." And in just like that, Natsu submitted to which satisfied Makarov afterwards and eventually went back to other businesses, leaving his brats again to think over.

"So it is officially decided. S-Class trials will be suspended in the meantime until problems are solved, got it?" Everyone gave a nod to which some were too bitter to accept but it was inevitable. They'll just have to wait for the next one and hope that the trials doesn't get interrupted by dark guilds or council infiltrators.

"Master? Where are you going?" Erza asked curiously.

"I'm finding some place to think things over. With things happening fast, we had barely enough time to process everything."

"As you wish, master... We'll inform you once we finished packing up for our return to the guild." Makarov could only nod lightly before heading towards the deeper part of the forest to think, leaving Erza and the others to do their own separate things.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu was still sore from the recent wounds he got from Master. Really, even with his wounds closing up, having a new set of them will open the old ones. He ought to be careful with his body though.

While silently depressed, he was soon approached by Gildarts who simply wore a happy smile as he was in high spirits.

"Yo, Natsu... Care for a little fishing?" He didn't answer but followed the crash mage as he went to the other parts of the forest. Happy also noticed it and simply followed the two, leaving the entire group from the camp to do their thing.

"Don't sulk too much about it... It was a rather wise decision for the old man to suspend the trials since everything that happened. So cheer up and eat a lot of fish." Gildarts patted his shoulders.

"I was so close... I want to be S-Class, dammit!" Natsu ranted which gave the crash mage the chuckle.

"I'd always believed that you will become an S-Class mage, you know." The pink-haired dragonslayer stopped in his tracks, wanting to hear it clearly from him.

"What?"

"Becoming an S-Class mage isn't all about passing the trial. You've got to learn something about it. I suppose you've managed to learn something from me, no?"

"Damn you, Gildarts. Just how powerful you are?"

"That's a secret..."

"You're no fun..."

"Some day, I'll look forward to the time where you would surpass me, Natsu." Gildarts looked solemnly above the skies as the gentle breeze of the wind swept through them, giving off a pleasant sound of nature around them.

He glanced back to Natsu with grinning look on his face.

"Say, want to learn something from me?" He proposed which caught the pinkette's attention and eventually sparkled in delight since he was about to be taught by Gildarts himself.

"Yes, yes..."

"Here take this.." He flashed a fishing rod towards Natsu from his back to which no one knew where it came from. The dragonslayer caught it easily before looking at the orange-haired man with a confused look.

"What are we going to do with this?"

"Come just follow me..." Natsu had no choice but to comply. Then again, this might be worth the take of learning under Gildarts' teaching. He could be as badass as he is too. With Happy tailing them, the three simply arrived at the cliff. The rock formations supporting the ground seemed to be very odd as it was formed into many geometrical shapes. Below was a small pond with little fishes swimming on the surface which makes it a good perfect spot for fishing.

Gildarts settled down on his knees and simply prepared his own fishing rod by tying a bait into it before tossing it below the pond and waited for a few minutes. Natsu didn't know about the new training and simply followed him as he did the same thing.

...

...

...

"So, what the hell are we doing here again?"

"This is the new lesson I'm teaching you, Natsu... Patience." With that, Natsu earned a tick mark.

"I DON'T NEED THAT! ! ! GIMME SOMETHING LIKE A NEW SKILL THAT CAN HELP BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF GRAY AND PASS THE TRIALS! ! !" He stood up pissed at the crash mage who simply wore a laid-back attitude and turned towards his rod before finally got the pull from it.

"Ooooh. I got one.. Sit down, Natsu... This will be very helpful in your own good too."

"Kugh-" Natsu could not speak since he probably knew that Gildarts won't change his mind if he doesn't participate in this.

Sighing in defeat, Natsu grumpily sat down beside the man before tossing his own rod towards the pond with a bitter look. They continued like that for a couple minutes as both males contribute with each fish they caught. Still, the face Natsu was giving haven't changed. Gildarts looked at the young man with a slightly worried look.

"This is boring..." Natsu wearily spoke out of the blue.

"Come on, Natsu. It's not that bad.. Plus, I'm staying at the guild for a couple of days to see what was going around."

"Can you train me?" The crash mage sighed.

"I knew you would say that... Okay but I make no promises about giving you some new powers. Gaining new powers is from how one is able to fully understand his own magic. You can't possibly get something out of it just by mere lessons and techniques. You need to feel it and picture it in your mind for you to be able to call forth its full potential." Natsu listened to every word attentively. Despite his own obliviousness to understand things, he was able to grasp something from it.

After all, he's still a mage with potential and Gildarts could sense it in him. With good guidance, he might just make it to be one of the strongest.

"Understand, Natsu?" He spoke in clarification.

"Yes!" Came the brief reply.

"In the meantime, would you stop stealing and get some for yourself, Happy?" He turned over to the blue Exceed who was sneaking behind the bucket of fish behind them though in a poorly way since he was easily recognized just from his position.

"I can't help it... I'm too tired to catch one." He reasoned.

"Even so, you shouldn't steal from anyone. Where did you even learn that?"

"From Natsu..."

Gildarts turned back to the sweating dragonslayer who was making out light whistles to excuse himself though it was obvious that he was the reason of his Exceed's actions.

With the three sitting peacefully on the edge of the cliff, Lucy and Cana are hiding behind a large tree with the latter, seemingly hesitant to show herself in front of them. A light pat was felt from her shoulder when Cana turned around and saw her bestfriend, Lucy giving her reassurance to her confidence.

With a renewed gaze, Cana smiled before turning back at the three with determination. Both girls stepped out from the trees and eventually went over to the three at the cliff.

"Oh, Lucy and Cana... What brings you here?" Natsu spoke upon noticing the presence of the two from the distance.

"Hey, Natsu... Could you come over here with me together with Happy?"

"Huh? What's the prob-" Without warning, he was pulled by the celestial mage at his scarf and dragged him away with Happy in tow, leaving Cana and Gildarts alone.

"Uhh... What just happened?" The crash mage could not help but ask since he saw his two companion being dragged away from him.

Cana, on the other hand was shaking through her lips as she couldn't find a way to say her thoughts towards the man before her. But after remembering her bestfriend's advice on her head, she finally calmed down.

"I-I have something to tell you..."

* * *

Another couple of minutes had passed.

At the other side of the forest, Makarov lay sitting peacefully on a giant rock, gazing over to the horizon with many thoughts stuck on his head. The issue about the revelation of Grimoire Heart's master, the unprecedented infiltration of the Magic Council on their holy grounds and rumor about Zeref being on this island as well.

His face turned grim after hearing the last part. Zeref, the infamous Black Mage was said to be in Tenrou Island. He had to ask himself of why such a person be in the midst of the holy grounds of Fairy Tail.

He doesn't know his intentions but if Zeref showed himself before him and his children, it will be a massacre. But he can't just leave of the island and let Zeref roam around. This is their first master's grave and it's their job to keep it secret at all cost.

Suddenly, a faint disturbing noise soon crept into his ears. He opened his eyes towards the horizon, completely uncomfortable of what he just heard.

"What is that? I must be imagining things..." He trailed off as his thoughts quickly dropped off into a worried sentiment.

As he was trying to identify the source of the noise, he was interrupted by the arrival of Erza who simply came into view, looking prepared.

"Master, the plans set for our return to the guild are done. We're awaiting your return back to the camp... And umm, there's also a matter of Laxus." She glanced to the sides, unable to say anything beyond that statement.

Makarov gave a loud sigh before speaking.

"I heard that Laxus had helped you from your fight with Hades. I also knew that he sacrificed himself by protecting you all from him and gave you power to defeat him.." He paused.

"For that I am grateful but those words could only reach within an outsider who is not associated with the guild."

"But master-"

"It's alright... I expected nothing less on the old man's decision." Laxus's voice cut through their conversation and his presence came into view, shocking Erza from his sudden appearance.

"Besides, I simply happen to stumble upon this place. I don't plan to stay longer." He gave one look towards the old man who in turn also gave a very firm gaze towards him.

Despite the harsh decision, the lightning dragonslayer could only sigh in content with the corner of his lips slightly grinning as he soon began to walk his way out the forest before stopping briefly and turned to the old man once again.

"Old man... Be sure to take care of your body... Don't overdo it." And with that he continued.

But just as he was about to leave, the same disturbing sound that continued to bothered Makarov earlier reappeared once again. This time, it was loud enough for the whole inhabitant of the island to hear, including the mages.

They all looked alarmingly towards the sky as it was clearly full of dread.

Lucy and the others also heard the sound as they looked above them to track the source but to no avail.

"W-What was that?"

"I dunno... But the air is so wrong..." Natsu stated, not wanting to lower his guard even at the slightest bit. Meanwhile, Happy wasn't as cautious as he mistakenly realized something about Lucy.

"Hoh! I get it! Here, Lucy. I got some fish for you..." He hastily grabbed a raw fish from his backpack and began to hand it over to the celestial mage.

"WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME FISH?! I DON'T GET IT AT ALL!" Lucy comically screamed towards the Exceed before denying his offer.

..

..

"We better stick with Gildarts and Cana... I don't like the smell of the air just now.." Natsu warned before standing up and went over to the two people who were just talking about their reunion as father and daughter.

It came to a shock to them that Cana was actually a daughter of Gildarts who on the other hand, had no clue that he ever had one. It was supposed to be a heartwarming reunion between them if not for that disturbing roar that came out of nowhere.

This is probably not that time to be doing such things. Everyone had a feeling that something was about to happen soon.

* * *

Wendy sat on a makeshift table while drinking a sip of water from her cup as she watched the whole group. Like the others, they all noticed the roar from the skies and could not help but worry. Others seemed to mistake the sound to be Lucy's stomach to which many might have made it into a normal gag between the guild. Despite the humor, everyone still took caution at the roar just now.

"Jokes aside, what is that sound just now?" Pantherlily tried to ask as he felt something wrong about it.

"Who knows... Maybe some kind of animal or something... It's definitely not human." Levy assumed.

"Maybe it's just Lucy being hungry..." Gajeel repeated before getting smacked lightly by Levy on the head.

"Quit joking, Gajeel!"

Wendy could only smile towards them, unsure of she wanted to join in or not. Probably she would just stay away and watch the whole thing unfold before her. While the group was having fun, the bluenette soon heard a light rumble enough to shake the cup of water which she immediately noticed and looked at it for a few seconds of curiosity.

The contents seemed to ripple little by little as time passes. Wendy felt something is about to happen.

Her assumption was made true as the silent forest was swept by an ear-piercing roar that shook the entire island and caused the people to cover their ears. Birds flew and animals fled to the deeper parts of the forest due to its loud noise.

"What the?" Levy panicked.

"Was that an animal?"

The roar seemed to died down for a few more seconds as the group began to recompose themselves from the deafening roar just now. However, Wendy immediately realized a similar sensation that caused her to stutter in disbelief.

"A cry of a dragon..." She muttered, unknowingly catching the whole group's attention back to her.

"What?"

"A dragon?! You're joking, right?"

A collective of shocks went through the group as if they were dumbfounded to hear something like that but seeing the terrified look on Wendy's face, she must be telling the truth. Then again, it's too early to assume things.

"Everyone! You alright!" Natsu called out from the other side of the forest with Lucy and the others.

"Is everyone alright?!" Another group resounded from the other side as Erza and Laxus came into view.

"Natsu! What is going on?"

"The hell I know! Something must be-" Natsu stopped in mid-sentence as he looked towards the sky, only to be filled with shock of what he saw above.

Everyone also looked towards the sky and they were instantly lost in words as they began to see a giant creature descending from the heavens. It was an enormous dark creature with four huge claws which would seemed to be a four-legged one. Blue intricate markings are seen in its black body and a pair of giant wings flapped tremendously to keep its heavy body afloat to the sky.

A menacing growl soon followed as it opened its mouth, revealing countless canines which was seemed prominent to any carnivorous beasts. It only took a few seconds of the group to recognize the giant creature above them.

"A dragon!" Bickslow shouted out in disbelief as it began to descend towards the island in fast speeds.

"There's no mistaking it... That is the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia." Makarov revealed which shocked many people around him.

"A-A dragon!? They were real?!" Lucy stuttered.

"So dragons do really exists..." Natsu muttered.

Acnologia soon descended to the ground, creating massive shockwaves that held back the Fairy Tail mages before looking viciously at them.

"That's the same dragon that I fought back then." Gildarts soon felt his old wounds starting to give him pain. Cana simply helped his father back up.

"Oi! Do you know where Igneel is? Tell me! Where is he?!" Natsu shouted from the front but was stopped by Gildarts by firmly holding his shoulders and faced the pinkette towards him.

"Listen, Natsu... That dragon is no ordinary than what you speak of. It's clearly an enemy."

"Then we'll fight it back... Our magic meant something for this, right?"

"NO, Natsu! You must not fight back... We should be more thinking about a way to escape from him! No ordinary human can defeat that thing!" Natsu could only widen his eyes in shock as he saw the fear inside Gildarts' eyes. It was clear that even he feared this thing. There's no mistaking it.

"Everyone! Let's get the hell outta here. We can't match that dragon with sheer power! Get to the ship as fast as you can and don't look back!" Gildarts shouted towards the group.

But just as they were about to flee, Acnologia began to lift his head before releasing a powerful roar that sent tremendous shockwaves towards the group.

Natsu had to hold his ground by gripping unto one of the sturdy rocks. Others held on to each other and simply lay low as the roar uprooted the trees around them simply blasted way from its vicinity. The ground shook tremendously as the surface was also blown away, leaving only a trail of dust and smoky ground as the roar immediately died down. Everyone slowly went up from their knees and could only stare in complete horror of the sight before them.

The forest was gone. The trees that once covered the entire camp was simply blasted away in just one roar, leaving a trail of dust and broken trunks behind them.

"Wha... What power." Gajeel sweated in fear.

"Is this what a dragon really is?" Wendy quivered.

Gildarts soon recomposed his position after shielding Cana from the shockwave and could only grit in frustration as he saw the black dragon began to fly above them.

"Tsk... Admiring his work dearly, that thing really has no limits. Everyone, get together... This is likely a greeting to him. We better get away as soon as possible."

"J-Just a greeting?!" Cana stuttered in disbelief.

"Dammit... Is he really that strong?" Natsu asked.

"There's no time to be observing that creature's strength... We need to get moving!"

"Into the ship, everyone. Don't stop!" Erza called out as the group soon began run away once again.

Acnologia simply roared once again before descending down to the island and blocked their way out. The group had to make maneuvers to skip around its big body in order to get away but there are others who were unfortunately caught in its destructive force.

"Damn it! What does it want with us?!" Elfman asked.

"Wendy! You understand dragons, right? Can't you understand what that dragon's trying to tell?" Carla looked beside her dragonslayer but she only gave a disapproving nod.

"It's true that dragons have possessed a very intellectual ability to speak like us but it seems that dragon refused to converse with us..."

"The ship is near!" Erza called out upon seeing the view of their means of escape.

 ***ROAR***

Then again, Acnologia flapped its giant wings that sent a tremendous shockwave that sent some of the group away from their feet and eventually went flying for a few paces away. Everyone helplessly tried to get passed by him but they were being slammed and thrown away like flies from its tremendous strength.

Natsu grunted in pain as he fell to the ground and could only grit in anger towards the dragon.

"Why you-" Before he could even speak, Makarov stood valiantly before them as he took off his shirt and used his Titan magic to enlarge himself and stop Acnologia ruthless attacks on them.

Natsu and the others could only look in disbelief of what Makarov was trying to do.

"Master! What are you doing?!"

"Run...! Run as fast as you can!" He shouted, shocking the whole group.

"What are you talking about?! We're not leaving until you came with us!" Erza replied, not wanting to leave her master behind.

Everyone tried protest but Makarov simply shouted them one last time to make it clear for them.

"Do you plan on disobeying your master's final words?! I said run!" His words simply caught the guild by surprise. He was trying to use himself to save them while they run away.

"Final words, you mean-"

"Run away, you brats! Get to the ship!" Makarov shouted one more time as he stood on his ground, grabbing the neck of the dragon to stop him from getting further to his children.

Laxus could only see the sheer determination and strength his grandfather had displayed. He was clearly trying to sacrifice himself to save them all, including him. Gritting his teeth, he pulled Natsu by his scarf and began to drag him away from the Master.

"Let's go, Natsu!"

"What are you doing, Laxus?! I'm a dragonslayer. We can still go bac-" Natsu stopped as he noticed the tears coming out from Laxus as he glanced around, not wanting to turn back and watch his old man suffer. He wouldn't want to let his sacrifice go in vain. As much as he wanted to, he can't. Makarov was doing them a favor and they had to follow it, no matter how the consequences would come after even if it resulted to his death.

Everyone looked at Laxus with the same feeling and could not help but turn away from their Master and run. Tears have started to form from their eyes as they looked one last time to Makarov.

"M-Master, please be alright!"

"I'm sorry, Master!"

Makarov simply listened to their words and simply smiled in thought, wanting them to not blame themselves for their actions.

 _'Someday, you'll all understand meaning behind the tears that you have shed this day... About how sacrifices are important to endanger someone's life for the sake of others. That is why, my brats... LIVE ON'_

Looking back against the black dragon, Makarov used all of his strength one last time to push of Acnologia one more time by slowly lifting his head and slam his body further to the other side. Unfortunately, the dragon overpowered his strength and eventually got hold of him before tackling the Titan mage towards the ground and growled menacingly.

Makarov screamed in pain as the force and weight of the dragon came to him upon falling down to the ground. Small blood gushed out from his mouth as he begins to laugh unexpectedly which was odd in his current situation. He smiled in content before looking up in the sky and thought solemnly as his imminent death comes near.

 _'For the first time in my life, I finally acted like a real parent...'_

Resigning his fate to the dragon, Makarov could only close his eyes in content, knowing that his children will be safe from here.

 _'Now, I have no more regrets...'_

But before he could finally rest, his eyes widen in surprise as he saw Natsu running past by him at the corner of his eyes and hastily jumped towards the dragon, seemingly trying to divert its attention away from him.

"Let... Go... of... Our... Old... Man...!"

"N-Natsu!"

Acnologia tries to waggle the pinkette away from him by giving sudden moves that knocked Makarov towards a wall before reverting back to his old form. And not a moment later, one by one of his brats who were supposed to run away came back, flashing their strongest magic against the black dragon to ward him off from their master.

"E-Everyone..."

"Just to let you know, I'm quite against this... But, do you really think they're the kind of people who would leave an old geezer behind." Laxus immediately came into view together with Erza as they guarded the injured Makarov beside them, smiling in content of their decision to fight with their guildmaster until the end.

Makarov felt a tear coming out from his eyes as he couldn't help but stare proudly at his children.

"Everyone, combine all of your magics to my lightning bolt... We'll show this monster what Fairy Tail is really made of!" Laxus began to charge up massive amounts of electricity to prepare for an attack.

The others seemed to be uplifted by his words as they all followed him and charged up their own respective magic aimed towards the black dragon.

"Oi, Natsu... Make sure you dodge this!" Laxus shouted towards the pinkette holding unto the dragon's wings to which the latter simply sweated from that statement.

"Wait a minute, Laxus... You don't mean-"

 **"Lightning Dragon's Raging Bolt!"**

 **"Solid Script: Fire!"**

 **"Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!"**

 **"Ice Make: Freezing Arrow!"**

 **"Water Nebula!"**

 **"Men!"**

 **"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"**

Chants of different kind were shouted simultaneously and combined together into a form of large concentrated magical energy that soon slammed over to Acnologia. The dragon skidded a few meters behind as the intensity of the combined attack was enough to push him back but he simply roared in defiance as he withstood it without any scratch.

Laxus gritted his teeth in frustration as their combined efforts wasn't enough to damage him. There's only one thing left to do.

"It's all up to you now Natsu!"

Soon, three Exceeds carrying their respective dragonslayers came to use their own power against Acnologia. Natsu who narrowly escaped from the attack just now with the help of Happy, scowled in annoyance towards the lightning mage who almost killed him in the process if not for Happy.

"That damn bastard, he'll have to taste these fists once we get back home."

"Save that for later, Natsu" Happy reminded.

The three dragonslayers flew up high in the air above the black dragon before charging up their own respective elemental roars against it. After a few seconds, they locked their eyes towards him before releasing forth their roars simultaneously.

 **"Iron Dragon's Roar!"**

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Elements of iron, air and fire soon mixed together, forming a Unison Raid halfway through the distance and slammed itself towards Acnologia that sent him flying back towards the sea. The three descended towards the ground, awaiting the unknown outcome of the battle. Everyone seemed to have been tense for some reason as if they tried to wait.

"Did we get him?"

"No, he wasn't showing the same power he battled me last time... Heads up!"

Moments later, Acnologia soon rose up from the sea, seemingly unharmed from the attacks Fairy Tail had laid upon him. Everyone took a collective forms of shocks as they helpless watch the dragon flew to the sky, glowering menacingly below.

"N-No way! Not even a scratch!" Gajeel stuttered

"Even with the power of the three dragonslayers." Wendy knelt down in fear as their attacks seemed to only push him back without damaging him.

"Damn it! What did I learn my magic for?!" Natsu shouted in frustration.

And it was that time, the dragon also began to charge up his own breath attack that would seemed powerful enough to blast the entire island away just from the size of it.

"It's a breath attack!" Gajeel warned.

"We don't have enough time to place defensive runes around. It'll be too late." Freed reasoned.

"No, there are still some other defensive types that don't require chanting..."

"As expected of you, Levy!"

"Everyone, lend Freed-san and Levy-san with our powers! We need to focus our magic on the defensive." Mirajane offered to which the group simply followed.

Lucy simply knelt on the ground completely lost of hope that they're never going to survive this. Seeing the situation before her, it was really impossible from the start. After all, they were facing the embodiment of destruction, a dragon.

Tears are starting to form in her eyes as her heart began to lose all hope.

Natsu could only look at her with a unsure expression. They were simply placed into a corner to which they don't have any means to get out.

Reaching out a hand towards her, Natsu rekindled his determination and will to move and fight once again.

"We can't let it end here... Not like this. We're all coming back to Fairy Tail!" Lucy could only look in tears towards him before smiling in agreement and held his hand together with the others.

Natsu soon reached his other hand to Wendy who was also tearing up from the hopelessness they are in right now.

"It's gonna be alright! We'll never give up! Trust me..."

"Yes!" Without hesitation, she grabbed unto his hand and held her tears together.

Laxus reached out a hand towards his grandfather before smiling.

"Let's go, old man..." Makarov looked at his hand for a moment before letting out a tear from his eyes and smiled alongside with the others.

"Yeah, let's all go back... ... ... TO FAIRY TAIL!" With those words shouted towards the skies, everyone showed their bravery and determination to show how strong the bond of family is. Acnologia simply fired his roar down towards the ground in a blinding flash as the roar simply went straight below.

Everyone closed their eyes as the roar begins to descend down on them, holding each other's hand tightly and never letting go.

Natsu slowly closed his eyes before as his vision began to covered in bright light, obscuring everything around him including his friends who were holding hands together beside him.

It was then a small light red glow appeared in his scarf which he didn't notice before finally being drowned in the same light that covered the entire plain.

 *****BBBOOOOMMMM*****

A powerful explosion erupted as it covered the Tenrou Island in a blinding light as some people from the distance watch helplessly at the sight before them. The once holy ground of Fairy Tail was no longer in the sea, leaving a huge crater that soon flooded almost instantly by the ocean surrounding it.

To the battered Grimoire Heart ship, Zeref closed his eyes sympathetically towards the people who were in the island, specifically to Natsu.

"It's over, isn't Natsu?"

...

...

...

Acnologia roared defiantly to the skies as he began to fly away and disappeared from sight. His mysterious objective towards Tenrou Island is done. There's nothing more to do about the world filled with humans whom he regarded as pests in his eyes.

Situated on the vast ocean was a boy who was floating endlessly. His body was being carried by the help of a big broken wood that kept him afloat from the deep sea. He was deeply unconscious and powerless to move as he simply rested his head on the wood. Beside him was a young girl who was in the same state as he is for quite some time now.

A few couple of minutes passed as a small boat came near them. The boat was only manned by two people who was immediately shocked upon recognizing the two unconscious figures.

"Natsu?! Wendy?!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it! Chapter 1 is out. Under mysterious circumstances, Natsu and Wendy were spared from the attack.**

 **It seems scripted from the canon but this will be the last since I'll be deviating at the later chapters. :)**

 **Anyways, the next few chapters would feature about Natsu and Wendy's return to the guild and faced with many pressing problems of what happened so lots are going to be revealed on the next chapter so stay tuned.**

 **Keep in mind that both of them will be going through the 7 - year gap which will make Wendy develop into a fine girl. Which means she will continue her years in the story so there will no misunderstandings.**

 **Once again, this is a NaWen story so be reminded about that. Keep an open mind and don't judge. It's common respect on other ships as well and I don't bash them, I support them. There's no need for any shipping wars, okay?**

 **That's all for now, see ya guys next chapter!**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	2. Tragic News

**A/N: Hello guys. wiErD here. Came back with another chapter... Christmas is just around the corner so I'll be going back to my usual updates schedules in a few more days so hang tight.**

 **Here's chapter two of the story.**

 **Have Fun and Happy Reading :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters. Hiro Mashima owns them. :P**

* * *

 **\- Tragic News -**

It was a sunny day in Magnolia. People still flock the streets of the busy town even at the course of the afternoon. Everyone was assuming that the day was suppose to be just any normal day they would have though little they know that the news of the Tenrou Island will surely come to spread like wildfire all over Fiore.

The guild was still in its full glory, having its usual brawls though not bigger than what the most prominent figures created back in the day. It's been three days since the S-Class trials has started. Everyone was waiting for the candidates to return since the amount of days in the trials usually takes for about two days only. News about the Tenrou group hadn't been revealed to the public nor to them so they have yet to learn the truth of it.

Situated from one of the bar stools near the bar counter was Macao and Wakaba who were on about their usual argument about who's better than the other. They too have started to wonder about the trials since they haven't heard anything from the group for awhile now. Usually, Master Makarov kept a lacrima ball as a means of communications in case something happened during the trials. It was quite weird that they haven't been contacted by now.

"Hey, what do you think about the Master and the others? Aren't they late?" Macao could not help but ask since arguing with his long-time rival actually got him bored for the first time.

"Why do you ask me? I'm not a messenger or anything! Plus, Mira-chan has the lacrima communications so she'll be contacting their arrival soon." Wakaba scoffed with an uncaring tone much to the flame-user's irritation.

He soon ignored his comment and simply looked around the dull atmosphere, his guild was having. Everyone was really out of it since the spark between them seems missing among them. The group who went to the sacred ground of Fairy Tail were actually the ones that kept this place alive. They all just watched in the corner in amusement everytime they take the spotlight in the middle of the guild.

With them out for S-Class trials, the guild that once sported a lively mood turned into a dead atmosphere.

"This is actually my first time seeing the whole guild so bored." Macao soon started.

"I guess, the others were simply the ones who always tried make the guild whole as it has been with our lives."

"I hope to see them soon."

"Yeah... I kinda miss Mira-chan's servings."

"So that's what your after..."

"What?!" He looked accusingly towards Macao but the latter simply glanced away, ignoring his intimidation as his boredom overwhelmed his enthusiasm. He sighed heavily as he let his head fell on the table with a loud thud.

"When are they gonna come back?" He groaned.

"Tou-chan... Tou-chan... Are they coming back?" A familiar voice got Macao raising his head in attention as he looked over to the toddler right next to him who was wearing expectant eyes towards him.

"I guess so... They'll be back soon."

"Yay! I can't wait to tell Natsu-nii that I found a unique fire in the books yesterday." He beamed in joy.

"Alright... Just behave and wait at the doors in case he comes in destroying everything again." Macao smiled.

"Now that you mentioned it, how would things turn out if Natsu actually passed the test?" Wakaba questioned.

"More destruction... No doubt about it."

"Why did I even ask?" He shook his head in pain.

"What are you guys talking about?" Another voice joined in as both men turned over to a purple-haired girl who was holding a tray filled with beer mugs.

"Oh, Kinana... Hand me one, please." Macao exclaimed as he called out for a cup from the waitress.

"Here you go... So what's the talk about Natsu?" She asked curiously as she placed her tray down and stood beside them to listen.

"Well, we're just wondering about how things would be if one of them actually passed the test... It never occurred to us that everyone is taking up a notch in terms of their powers."

"If I had to guess, I'd vote for Cana or Lucy." Kinana spoke eagerly with her head pondering in thought.

"I'm one for Gray... That guy is also powerful, you know." Macao butted in.

"That also same for Natsu... That guy doesn't want to get his rival past by him. I imagine that they would be fighting like children at the final exams." Wakaba joked to which the others simply joined in and laughed as they tried to picture it in their mind about those two battling it out like children.

Stretching out his arms wide to shook him awake, Macao simply smiled widely as he looked expectantly towards his guild members.

"Well, we're about to find out about it..." Everyone seemed to nod in response as they believed that the others are probably finished as well. They could only hope to wait for their return and hear all the results.

It was then a loud slam on the door was heard in the ears of the guild to which prompted them to look towards the entrance. Everyone was startled at the sound as some stood up from their seats while others sit around and waited till the figures came inside as the orange light of the setting sun stretched their shadows that made it seemed harder for them to recognize the figures. Moments later, two figures soon emerged from the light as all eyes darted towards them in curiosity.

One was a pink-haired girl in battered clothes with a gold wing-like headgear situated on her head and other was simply a dark purple-haired voluptuous woman who was also in the same state as the former.

Everyone stared in confounded surprise as the two figures slowly began their way inside. It was only then their eyes moved into another pair who was carried respectively by them.

"Natsu?! Wendy?!" Some of the guildmembers exclaimed in surprise upon recognizing the unconscious figures.

"They need some medical attention quickly..." The black-haired woman advised as she laid Natsu softly on the hands of his fellow guild members.

Eveyone stopped their ventures and immediately took both Natsu and Wendy towards the medical room. They seemed to have sustained some injuries and wounds. Macao looked over to the two figures who were standing as they watched the two unconscious mages been taken to the medical room and disappeared from sight.

"What the hell happened?! Why are Natsu and Wendy here?!" He soon asked a barrage of questions towards the two, wanting to know what really happened. The rest of the group who weren't with the two in the medical room turned their attention towards the two battered females who simply shook their head.

"I-I'm sorry but you'll have to answer that to them... It is not our position to say it." The black-haired woman spoke in a low voice but everyone can notice the sorrow present on the tone of her voice.

"It IS our business whenever one of our guildmembers were involved! Tell us right now!" Macao could not help but shout in anger. He couldn't help it since everything immediately turned sour for them after seeing the state of their two guildmembers who were supposed to be in the S-Class trials.

"We've only come to return them...And we're deeply sorry for what we've done.." As soon as she said that, the two simply disappeared into space that shocked the entire guild.

"Wha-" They all felt extremely confused right now as they found no answers concerning the rest of the group.

"What's wrong with those two?" Wakaba joined in.

Another voice soon resounded from the outside, calling out the attention of the two elder males from the group which prompted them to look over to the entrance.

"Macao! We have visitors! It's the Rune Knights!" A member called out from the outside as he was confronted by two people dressed the same as the Rune Knights behind them. One was wearing a pair of glasses with his hair tied at the back while the other is simply a humanoid frog with a scroll on his hand, presumably waiting to hand it out to the guild.

Macao and Wakaba walked outside the crowd and eventually faced the two officials with firm looks, hoping that this is not one of their complaints once again. However, their expression changed after seeing the grim faces of the some of the Rune Knights. Something must be going on.

"Are you the representative of Fairy Tail?" The frog spoke.

"Y-Yes." Macao answered briefly. It was then he handed the sealed scroll from him with a sympathetic look and began to speak.

"This is a letter from the Magic Council... The news about Tenrou Island." Hearing the place of their holy ground, Macao and Wakaba widen their eyes in surprise.

"W-Wait! News from Tenrou Island?! How did you know? What happened?!"

The frog could only exchange glances to his companion beside him who only shook his head disapprovingly while still keeping the same dull expressions on their faces.

"It's better for you all to read it in that letter... I'm very sorry." He bowed sincerely before turning around and finally marched away together with the Rune Knight behind them which left them only a scroll that contains the information of what happened at Tenrou Island.

Slowly unsealing the knot placed on top of it, Macao hesitantly opened the rest of the letter before finally opening them wide with some of the members peering from behind their backs. They read the first parts which only contained from formalities from Gran Doma himself. It was not long before they finally realized the real situation of their sacred place.

Shaking heavily on his feet, Macao couldn't believe of what he just read.

"T-Tenrou Island... ... was destroyed?!"

* * *

Natsu felt like he was resting himself over some soft surface which slightly made him irritated as his eyes soon twitched from his sleep and mumbled silently before finally opening his eyelids to meet the wooden ceiling. The world seemed to have rebounded back to his vision as he stared weakly from above and felt lightheaded.

The last thing he saw was just a plain white field that covered him. His memories were still jumbled and have difficulty in recollecting them all since he somehow went into some sort of a tiresome work. Slowly looking at the sides, he somehow found himself in a room with multiple beds lined across him. It was then he realized that he was resting on on of those.

He felt some bandages strapped on his sore body which only made him to cringe in pain for trying to move to quickly. Gritting his teeth in frustration he made a low groan that soon caught the attention of the people surrounding him.

"Natsu! He's awake... Thank goodness he's alright..." A voice went through his painful head as he realized that he wasn't alone. Having someone beside him is probably the best solution for him to rest easy.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Well, he's awake now so let's just give him some time to recover... Anyway, what was the fuss about those Rune Knight outside the guild?"

Silently eavesdropping from the people around him, he caught wind of the word of his guild. He must be in Fairy Tail now.

 _'I'm inside the guild... That's weird... I was sure I was on a S-Class trial.'_ He thought inwardly, trying to understand the conversation inside his thoughts.

"I dunno... I should check it out... Macao and the others seemed to have read it by now." The person stood up and went outside to know the fuss outside, leaving the other person beside him as he tried to continued to place some bandages over to the dragonslayer's body.

 _'Macao? I'm in Fairy Tail, alright...A letter? For whom?'_

Knowing that thinking inside will not help him know anything, Natsu tried to open his eyes widely as he finally got some of his strength to move his head around. The person left beside him noticed this and could not help but exclaim in joy before sobbing between her eyes as she finally saw him awake.

"Natsu! You're finally awake." Came the expressed joy in her voice.

"Laki..." He muttered weakly as he recognized the light purple-haired girl wearing a pair of glasses which she put down to shed her tears of finally seeing her comrade alive and okay.

"Don't move around, Natsu... You're still injured."

"W-Wha... Where am I?" He finally spoke clearly as he finally regained some of his vision and looked at the ever familiar medical room of his guild.

"You're in the medical room of our guild... You just came back with the help of two people outside." She explained as much as she can with her current knowledge of the situation.

"W-What are you talking about? I was in Tenrou Island..." He weakly replied, not knowing the real situation yet as his head was still bringing up the headache that made him harder to think straight and recompose himself. Laki had to hold him down back towards his bed as he tried to sit up straight on his back.

"Easy there... ... You still haven't gotten enough strength yet." She advised before looking at the patches around his body that somehow would make him some sort of a wrapped up mummy.

"Where's everyone?" He pressed on to ask but the moment he asked about the others made Laki tilt her head in confusion.

"T-That's what we all want to ask you about if you're able to recover yourself... What happened between you and Wendy? You all looked hurt pretty bad." Laki replied worriedly.

"No no... I was with everyone... We were all together when that dra-" It didn't take him a few seconds to realize the real situation he previously had back at the island as his memories of the terrifying onslaught of the black dragon came back to him in a flash.

Widening his eyes in alarm and realization, Natsu immediately sprung awake despite his injuries and looked in fear of his surroundings that also startled the purple-haired mage beside him from his outburst. Seeing the lack of the horrifying dragon around him, Natsu somehow calmed down before looking wearily to scan his surroundings more carefully. He was currently resting on one of the beds of Fairy Tail's medical room which means he is already home. However, the thought about him being on the island before caused him to wonder about how he got here.

"W-What's wrong?!" Laki asked worriedly.

"Acnologia..." He muttered.

"Wha...What?"

"We were fighting... but we can't win..." He continued to mumble as he tried to project his jumbled memories with words in his mouth that sounded monotonic.

"N-Natsu?" Somehow, her calling snapped him out from his trance as he looked solemnly towards the purple mage.

"That's right... we were fighting a dragon.."

"A dragon? Are you serious?" The weak dragonslayer could only nod in response before continuing. "We were fighti-no, rather we were running away from this thing at the island. It was too powerful and terrifying for us to handle." His hands soon shivered in complete fright after remembering the hopelessness they have been during that time and Laki could only widen her eyes in shock and worry after seeing their proud dragonslayer scared.

Never in her life she ever witnessed Natsu being afraid and all. He was always putting up a strong face towards others even in various situation, no matter how grave it would be.

"What happened?"

"Gramps tried to fight it back in order to save us but we came back to help him and tried to fight off the creature..." He paused as parts of his memories were still in the middle of a recollection.

"And?"

"Me, Gajeel and Wendy fought it but we didn't even land a single scratch from it. Then he flew up and fired a roar towards us..." His head was instantly flooded with pain as he cringed from it and touched his head gingerly before trying to keep himself composed as possible. He gritted his teeth as the pain circled around his head for quite some time that caused Laki to stand up from her seat and went over to him.

"Natsu! Are you alright?!"

"M-My head..."

It was then another person opened the door behind them, prompting the wood mage to glanced back and saw Max partially revealing himself at the door with a very shocked look on his face.

"Laki... I think you need to hear this..." He spoke without any feeling as he simply waited for her to come outside.

"What is it? Is it about the letter? What does it say?" She asked.

"J-Just come... I think you have to see this for yourself." His statement made it seemed like he was going to cry but kept his composure as Laki stood up and went outside, only leaving Natsu caressing his head to ease the pain.

His head somehow got hit by something hard and he can't quite point out what it is or how did he got himself to have a headache in the first place. Being alone in the medical room, he looked around his surroundings as he stared blankly at the light penetrating through the glass window across the room. It was probably sunny outside but he could see some gray and dark clouds emanating from the horizon which made him think that it's gonna get pretty bad outside.

With a few seconds of scanning around, his eyes finally found an unconscious figure beside him who was also resting easy just like him. It didn't take him a few seconds to realize the person as his eyes caught her silky blue hair.

"W-Wendy..."

Somehow, uttering her name made her to slightly move from her position before finally resting peacefully as he was left to stare at the young girl beside him. Looking at the bandage over her head, it would seemed like she also went through some painful experience that she probably don't know same as him. A wave of relief washed over him as he was glad to see another member of the Tenrou Group beside him. He was starting to wonder about the others' whereabouts.

Upon mentioning that, he slowly placed his blanket aside as he sat up straight from the side of the bed before taking up a wooden cane beside his bed for support and tried to walk towards the door. From what he remembered, Laki must've been called out from the guild to hear something. It must be related to them and the rest of the Tenrou Group. He took small steps with the cane in his hands as he slowly trudged his way towards the door in a few seconds.

Reaching over to the knob of the door, Natsu finally gotten some of his strength back to help him at least to walk. He turned the knob and pushed the door open as he began to look at his guild for the first time since coming back from Tenrou Island.

His expression soon changed as he saw the gloomy faces of the rest of his guildmembers who were simply shocked like they were unable to move at all from the revelation from the paper. Hearing the sound of his footsteps, all of the members turned sympathetically at the dragonslayer which caused even to be more confused than he already were.

"Natsu..." One of the members uttered his name in sorrow and pity.

"W-What's wrong everyone?"

His question couldn't be answered by anyone as they looked down in tears while some gritted in frustration about hearing the things that he and Wendy had went through.

It was then Macao walked outside the crowd surrounding the dragonslayer and wore a very blank look on his face as if there was no emotion from it. He stopped before the staggering pinkette while trying to hold his own tears towards him as he looked at Natsu with a sad look.

"N-Natsu... They're... ... ... gone." He muttered crudely which confused the dragonslayer.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, not really knowing of what's going on. He couldn't really understand behind the guild's saddened faces.

Macao simply handed an unsealed scroll from his hand and passed it slowly towards him, hoping for him to finally understand of what's really happened. Natsu took it and slowly opened the scrolls and tried to read it. Despite his poor experience towards understanding words, he could somehow understand some parts in it. It was not long before his eyes soon followed over to the grave news that described the aftermath of the horrifying event that transpired on Tenrou Island a day ago.

"Tenrou Island was wiped out... ... ...by Acnologia?" As soon as he said that, a couple of members couldn't hold in their tears as they broke down and cried heavily on the shocking news laid unto them. Macao can't help but kneel before the dragonslayer and lost his all his strength to keep himself composed and eventually, led him to tears like the others.

Natsu couldn't believe of what he just read.

Acnologia destroyed Tenrou Island? Since when? Did the others got involved too? Why was he and Wendy spared from it? What the hell is going on? His head was bombarded with questions of fear and hope for his comrades back at the island. There are so many things to sink inside his thoughts. How did they get here in the first place? Aren't they supposed to be the island same as them? So why are they spared unlike the others?

His body was shaken to core as he was left to tremble at the news of his friends back at the island. It was destroyed and wiped off the map of Fiore.

Realizing the lack of his other friends who were supposed to be with them, Natsu began to stomp outside the guild, not wanting to accept the reality of it. Everyone looked at the dragonslayer as he tried to walk outside to the guild with anger and grief in his face which only made them even more to sympathize him.

"You're kidding, right? There's no way that would happen... ... They must be around so don't give me a shit about them being gone!" He shouted furiously as he threw the scroll to the ground in complete anger before rushing towards the place where he and his comrades once were.

"Where are you going, Natsu?!"

"To Tenrou Island! WE still have the others back there! I don't believe in that goddamn letter?!" Saying that only made some of the members to cry even more.

"Please stop it, Natsu..."

"No! I won't accept it! They're ALIVE and are out there!"

It was then, Macao had enough and began to shout furiously back at the dragonslayer with the same expression as him.

"DO YOU THINK THAT IT WAS ALSO EASY FOR US TO ACCEPT JUST LIKE THAT?! OF COURSE, WE DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT IT! But what else can we do?! It was all true... ... ... They're already... ...gone." His tantrum somehow got the dragonslayer to listen to him as Macao couldn't take his stubborn behavior towards the situation and can only resume his sobbing together with the others which only made the pinkette to grit his teeth in frustration and sadness.

Forcefully turning around, Natsu ran off outside the guild with his tears flowing out from his eyes.

"DAMN IT!" Shouting in frustration, he continued to run as far away as possible.

He just wanted to run. It was his first choice in escaping this reality. He doesn't want to accept it. There's no way his friends are dead. After all, they all promised that they're all going back to Fairy Tail no matter what as a family. So why are they have to be left alone and be spared while his friends simply died at the hands of the cursed dragon of the apocalypse.

Without looking, he tripped his foot on a small rock that caused him to stumble in which the terrain in front of him was a sloped grass hill that inevitably got him tumbling down near the river bank. Landing roughly face up, Natsu didn't care about standing up in his knees as he was left to stare at the twilight sky before finally tearing up completely as he began to cry.

He let his tears drench his scarf as he continued like that for a few seconds and slowly began to sit up with his head still lowered towards the ground which was soon covered wet from the falling tears in his eyes.

"E-Everyone... Why...? Why did it have to turn like this?"

"Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gramps, Gildarts, Laxus..." He muttered the names of his friends who weren't here with him during his breakdown. He couldn't help it. It was just too overwhelming for him to accept that they all died in vain from that dragon.

"W-We're all going home... ... Why aren't you guys here with us? We promised, right? We're not letting it all end here... but why did it have to be you guys?" He stuttered in tears as he couldn't find himself lost in thought as if he simply became an empty shell.

The smiles and joy in his friends' faces reverted back to his mind that even caused him to sob even more.

"JUST WHY?!" He slammed his fist furiously towards the dirt ground, asking the world about the fate of his family. Is this what fate had really wanted? Are they so unfortunate enough to stumble unto that dragon? Are they destined to hopelessly run from that thing without fighting back?

He was taught to slay dragons yet he wasn't powerful enough to save them all. It's just so frustrating to accept.

It was then he stopped as his face soon reflected back from the river which showed his true self at the moment. He could see himself crying like a lost child. It was like that time with Igneel when he disappeared. He cried without knowing where he went and was simply left alone to fend for himself. It was also that time where he was found by Makarov that taught him the most important thing for having to care for someone.

Eventually, his tears stopped as he stared blankly at the reflection of himself. He had to be strong. Just like what Master used to say back then.

 _"Someday, you will learn the meaning behind your tears..."_

 _"Of why one must give up one's life for the sake of the other."_

 _"That's the very sole reason for them to keep pushing forward..."_

 _"Moving on to the future."_

That's right. He should not feel hopeless in the face of a loss. There is always a reason behind their sacrifice, it was never in vain. It was for the sake of them to keep pushing forward, trying to find the meaning behind their tears. A purpose of live on and see the future together. Bonds that connect them to each other, Memories that keep them tied together and Care that always protect each other.

This is the belief of Fairy Tail.

No matter what happens or where they are, the bonds of family will always be never severed from their hearts. That's because this is what being a member of a Fairy Tail mage should be.

Wiping off the rest of his tears, Natsu slowly stood up from the ground, finally found his new resolve to move on.

"Everyone..." He whispered and not long before he clenched his fist in determination.

"Natsu!" Kinana's voice cut through Natsu's train of thought as he turned over to the panting waitress, seemingly distressed.

"Kinana..."

"Please, you have to come with me... Return back to the guild."

"Why?"

"I-It's Wendy... She's finally awake!"

* * *

A line of people were seen amongst the table with their heads stooped low from the shock about the situation on Tenrou Island as Natsu and Kinana returned back to the guild. Other members were simply left speechless and uncertain what to do in this type of this situation since it was their first time witnessing a massive loss of loved ones in their lives. Fairy Tail is always a family and the amount of people who were somehow close to the ones who didn't make it back were shocked to the core.

Natsu grimaced as he saw the lifeless expression of Jet and Droy who learned the tragic fate of their member, Levy. It quite known to everyone that the three were always inseparable since they formed their team together.

He passed each people who were still trying to cope with the loss until he finally made his way before a door leading to the medical room where Wendy is. Macao, Wakaba and Laki were also by the door, waiting patiently for Natsu to arrive. They only wore briefly wave signs of relief as the dragonslayer returned to the guild.

They all shook their heads as Natsu walked past by them.

"Is she awake?" He suddenly asked in a low tone towards Laki who simply made a meekly nod.

"Yes."

"Does she know everything?"

"No... We don't have the heart to tell her... So we simply asked you."

Natsu became silent as she replied to his last question. The other three waited in anticipation towards the dragonslayer, hoping to understand the situation at hand. The sky dragonslayer has just recently joined in with a new family. Everyone knew of her history on her previous guild and everyone simply forget everything about it in respect for her. And right now, she has yet to learn the news of the tragic fate of their family to whom she was just starting to befriend with. Saying it directly to the bluenette will just break her heart even more.

The pink-haired mage simply shook his head in content before slightly smiling in response.

"I'll go to her... ..." Everyone seemed to nod before dispersing to cope with the others about their loss.

Hesitant to open the door before him, Natsu sighed deeply as he readied himself to deal this quickly. He turned the knob and made a slight peek at the room. The scarlet light of the sun on the horizon simply dyed the room in the same color with tall shadows looming over to the corners where the windows aren't placed. It didn't take him to find the bluenette as he saw her lying on the bed with her silky dark blue hair placed neatly behind her back. She gave a slow turn from her head as she recognized the person behind the door to be him and could only sport a faint smile towards him.

"Natsu-san..." She whispered. The dragonslayer simply made his way inside and closed the door behind him and walked towards the aisle of the room and into the side of her bed to sit.

"Hey there... Are you feeling alright?" He tried to spoke in reassurance to keep her like that. He hated seeing her crying but he knew that he was bound to see it anytime soon if he tried to reveal the truth to her.

"I'm fine... Thanks to Laki-san and the others who took care of me." She spoke faintly and weakly which clearly shows that she still have yet to recover from her injuries.

"I see... I might have give them some fish for taking care of you..." He joked, which by means somehow caused her to stifle a giggle.

They were silent for a moment as they have nothing to talk about and Wendy's memories have yet to recover about the events at Tenrou Island. Natsu wished that it didn't have to surface just right now.

"Where are the others?" She asked curiously which only made Natsu to cringe on the inside.

"Well, Laki and the others were simply outside the room, waiting for you to recover."

"Not that... I was talking about Happy. He's not here with you... Usually, he always together with you, right Natsu-san?"

"Well... ... ... He's not here, you know."

"Is he back at the house?"

"Well that's-"

"I'm sure Carla would be happy to see him right now since she talked about apologizing to him the other day." She continued with her faint smile to which made even hard for him to tell it all.

"Wendy... I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Natsu-san?"

"I'm very sure that this will hurt you Wendy but I don't want see you cry because of it..." Unknowingly, tears formed up from his eyes as he felt himself going to cry once more. Wendy could only look at him with an extremely worried look despite her current condition. She tried to reach up one of her fingers to wipe away his tears to which he let her do it.

"D-Don't cry, Natsu-san... I always knew that you were the strong person who would never show any signs of weakness."

"R-Really? Do you mean it?" He confirmed as he held on to her hand for support.

"Yes... ..."

Okay... then will you promise me something, Wendy?" He soon asked despite his tears.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't cry, alright? I know it's hard for me to say this but you'll have to understand, okay?"

"Okay..." She smiled towards him who only glanced away for a few seconds before finally looking back at her, hoping that this statement would not give her so much grief.

"Wendy... ... ... ...They're... ... ...gone." He spoke faintly but she heard it with her heightened ears. It was the most saddest thing that Natsu ever saw in his life. There he saw the shocked look that he wanted to keep from her ever since this started back awhile ago. She just laid there frozen in shock as if she was turned into stone.

The once innocent smile on her face was simply replaced with a saddened grief and sorrow in her eyes. It was not long before tears soon forming up from the corner of her eyes which she tried to hold it in for the sake of their promise to each other.

"W-What do you mean gone?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Everyone's gone, Wendy... We are the... ... ...survivors." He tried to keep it as subtle as possible for her to understand.

"Lucy...Happy...Charle...Erza...Gray... Everyone, they didn't make it." He tightened his hold to her hand before lowering his head in sorrow.

"...Carla... Lucy-san... Erza-san." She finally realized before finally tearing up in the process just like him.

Natsu heard her sniffs which caused him to jolt in attention. He could see it. The pain and sorrow in his eyes. He couldn't stand it. She was so devastated and helpless.

Why? Why did have to be her to suffer like this?

"H-Hey, Wendy... Remember what you told me, right? You promised me, right? We are going all through this, okay? I need your strength, Wendy... Be strong for me." Despite his words, Wendy kept on crying which made him so helpless to help her out of her sadness and grief. If he hadn't tell her the truth then it would break his heart more than her for lying about it.

"Please, Wendy... ... I always known you to be a strong mage... You always helped out in many ways together with us, right? Grandine didn't want you to be that way. I mean, we're dragonslayers, right? We're suppose to be stronger than this, right?"

"R-Really?" She sobbed in between.

"Yes, yes... I'm sure Gajeel would be proud of you if you kept strong... Heck, Igneel would be jealous of you and would prefer you to teach his magic other than me, right?" He joked which somehow got her a slight giggle despite her sobs.

"O-Okay... I believe you, Natsu-san."

"Thank you, Wendy..."

He reached out her other hand and placed it together with his and spoke deeply.

"We'll make it through this, Wendy... I'll always be right here for you, alright?" He vowed.

"Mmm..." She nodded meekly before holding her tears and simply smiled at her fellow dragonslayer beside her and rested peacefully on her bed as Natsu continued to watch over her, praying for their future.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Here's a very sad chapter for you guys... As you can see, Natsu and Wendy have yet to face hardships on the starting 7 - year gap. Problems about leadership and keeping the guild altogether without most of their friends.**

 **There's also a matter of power scale at their 7 - year gap from the rest of the Tenrou Group... Yes, it will be changed accordingly but not as godly as it would be like a one-shot fodder character like Superman.. Be reminded.**

 **That's all for now for the chapter. Thank you guys for supporting this story in its early days.**

 **As always, keep an open mind and also express your opinions on the review. It motivates me especially criticisms. :))**

 **See ya guys on the next chapter!**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	3. Pressing Problems

**A/N: Hello guys. wiErD here. Here's chapter 3 of the story.**

 **The current ages of Natsu and Wendy are 18 and 12 respectively. I can never be sure about Natsu's age now that it had been revealed in the later chapter of the manga that he's over 400 yrs old. (Sorry for spoilers.) We can never know so I'll be assuming that Natsu is at 17 - 18 of age. The early years of the 7 - year gap will be just about them overcoming or rather facing the hardships since it's pretty sounded out of place if I put romance quickly at this stage so expect the later years where Wendy is at a fine age to grow some feelings towards him. :)**

 **Other revelations of the aftermath will be featured in this story. So let's get this started.**

 **Note: Picture of Wendy after 7 years is in the cover. (Original Pic is not mine.) (Edited by me to feature Wendy's new look aside from her Edolas counterpart).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters. Owned by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **\- Pressing Problems -**

It's been a day since the news about the attack on Tenrou Island have been revealed throughout Fiore. People had begun talking rumors and whispers about the real existence of the dragons once more. Fear seemed to have been on the minds of the people as they finally witnessed firsthand the terrifying power of dragons. Many began to doubt about the Magic Council safeguarding the magic world. What could a bunch of humans could do against the once forgotten beings that roamed the earth before them?

Aside from the people's uncertainty for their safety, there's also a matter of the victims who faced Acnologia back then. Every guild in Fiore managed to know about the fate of the Fairy Tail mages who fought valiantly against this threat. Despite their sympathies, they know that Fairy Tail couldn't possibly make it through after losing so much members in that event.

It was raining in Magnolia. The streets were deemed empty as all the shops and buildings were closed for a reason. There is not one person present in the area as if the place was suddenly turned into a ghost town. The sound of rainwater splash against the concrete gave noise to the quiet town. Drips of water fell through the closed stalls and stands and the once loud sound of the bell in Cardia Cathedral was silent for the first time.

This was due to the terrible loss of the people's pride and family that soon felt by everyone including the other guilds who established a strong connection to them.

Situated behind the Cathedral was a swarm of people dressed in black with black umbrellas on top of them to cover themselves from the rain. They all gathered to one specific place where newly-built gravestones are located that soon bear the names of the victims from the attack. The grief and sorrow-felt expression on the people's faces simply destroyed the lively atmosphere of the once busy town and turned sullen.

At the front of the crowd was the remaining members of Fairy Tail who simply stood over to the tombstones of their friends, silently sobbing in tears. Others tried to remain strong as they looked gloomy over to the tombstones while some held unto others embrace to hide their pain and sorrow.

Natsu simply stood there as he saw the names of his friends now scripted on a stone as the only means of remembering them by. He wore a blank expression, incapable of what to do in these kind of situation. This was the second time he visited a grave. He never actually thought that he would come here again as he always vowed to protect the ones he cared about. Yet, he wasn't strong enough to protect them. Some part of him wanted to blame himself for being so weak.

After a few more minutes of solemnly staring at the graves, Macao soon began to move near the gravestones before facing towards the entire crowd who waited for his speech. He was accompanied by Kinana who was using an umbrella to shield themselves from the downpour.

"This... ... ...is a very sad day for the people of Magnolia. Today, we lost many people who changed us in many good ways. They... ... ... are the symbols of our strength, our courage, and our purpose..." He paused before trying to wipe a tear coming out from his eyes.

"... It's not just us, members of Fairy Tail but for all of Magnolia and Fiore who share the same pain weighing down our hearts... ... ... They will be never be forgotten... for they will always be inside our hearts." He finished as he went back to the crowd.

Moments later, a couple of people began to move over to the gravestones, carrying flowers and other gifts to be laid upon them. They all showed their sympathies and respect as they bowed on the gravestones before leaving the place. Other members from the other guilds also showed up in front of the gravestones. One of them was Lyon Vastia who simply looked over to the name of his fellow student in grief.

"I... ... never thought it would come to this day... Are you just gonna let it end here, Gray?" There was a mix of sadness and anger in his voice as he turned away and left to go clear his head. Some of the members of his guild tried to run after him while some who were familiar with other people simply stayed for a bit.

"Makarov-dono... ... ... I regretted to have not shared a drink with you." Jura spoke silently as he simply placed a flower beside the gravestone of Fairy Tail's third master. A few moments of showing their condolences, the entire group soon left the place, making way for another who were also acquainted with the guild.

"It was quite an unfortunate that we haven't known each other." Hibiki from one of the Trimens looked over to the gravestones of their female members before tearing up in sadness and grief together with the other members.

"The world is just to cruel for taking away such people with great parfum... ~Meeeeeen~" Everyone could not know if he was sad or not, judging from his words towards the stones. They all ignored him as they continued to take their time contemplating. In a few moments, they all left with the others, leaving only a few patches of people standing in the rain with their umbrellas protecting them from the drizzle.

Most of them were Fairy Tail members.

Being the ones greatly affected by the loss, they don't have the strength or the courage to say something due to their overwhelming sadness and sorrow in their hearts. And because of that, some simply turned away and went back to their homes to clear their minds and hoped for the time to let them get past to this unprecedented loss. One by one they all dispersed into other directions as they all go into their separate ways.

Not one of them is up to attend at the guild since they need some time for themselves to recover.

Natsu was the last person to have ever stand on the gravestones as the rain simply soaked him with his clothes. His spiky hair was sagged down due to the downpour, making his pink locks obscure his face but he didn't bother to move them as he was left to stare mildly to the ground. The continuing drips of rainwater fell to the ground from his clothes due to its excessive drenched state.

A few moments of laying still, he slowly walked over to the stones and laid down a small pocket of things that he had on his home. Each of them were a reminder from the job he took together with them. He didn't have anything for Gray since he never really bothered to look for something that could remind him but instead, he placed a small shard of ice on top of his grave which didn't melt from the rain.

It was special item that he got from one of his jobs together with the ice mage. Some sort of a souvenir that is worth decorating his house. He never actually thought that it will soon come as a reminder for his now late rival.

Moving over to Erza's gravestone, he placed a crude wooden sign with the name of the said mage written inside. He made a replica of his original sign which spelled incorrectly but now, he had finally corrected it. A tear soon went over his eyes which was barely seen after being drenched in the rain for too long.

On the next stone, he somehow gotten himself a faint smile after seeing the name of the gravestone.

"Lucy... ..."

He placed his memorable photo of him together with her and the team right on top of it as he remembered his meeting of her together with his partner.

Speaking of his partner, he now looked over to the small gravestone beside Lucy's and could only stare in thought.

"Happy... ... ... It seems like I'm never gonna eat fish together with you." He lowered himself to look closely before letting a couple of tears flow from his eyes as he slowly placed a small photo of his younger self and the Exceed whose faces were filled with joy and delight at that time. Compared from what expression he was giving, it was merely the opposite and the presence of one another is lacking, now that he's all alone.

He continued like that for a few minutes before noticing that he was being protected from the drips of the rain. A shadow loomed over to his figure as he looked up in curiosity, only to find Wendy who was also dressed in black. Natsu never even noticed her back at the funeral so he simply gave a slightly surprised look.

"Wendy?"

The sky dragonslayer was simply emotionless. Her face devoid of that innocent smile she once sported when talking to her guildmates as if she was simply turned into a husk. However, she soon made a faint smile towards the fire dragonslayer before crouching down same as him to look at the other gravestone beside the blue Exceed. Natsu followed her and realized that the stone was scripted with the name of her Exceed.

"It's actually my first time going into place like this, Natsu-san..." She muttered.

"..." Natsu couldn't reply back as he had no way of saying anything in her statement.

"I-I've never thought that it would be so... ... ...sad." She finally couldn't take it as her eyes betrayed her and eventually cried once more upon looking at the name of her best friend on the stone. She clenched unto Natsu's arm to hide her grief but her loud cried simply revealed her current feelings.

Natsu didn't hesitate to hold unto her despite his soaked state. He just wanted to be there for her even at the time of loss. She never actually experienced all this stuff and everyone didn't want her to but there's nothing they could do. It would even cause her to breakdown if they lied from the first place.

She sobbed as she let her tears from her eyes flow down to her cheeks to which Natsu tried to wipe off.

"I know it's hard... I know. This is actually the second time I've felt this way, you know." He revealed to which Wendy simply looked up in slight surprise.

"... It was when Lissana died. Me and Happy felt this way like never before since we've been close friends since we were children. We shared our own tears and grief at that time but I know that... ... ... We all have to keep moving forward. What would they think if we still kept on feeling sad when they wanted us to smile and face the future?"

Wendy listened to his statement word by word as her tears suddenly stopped flowing just from listening to him.

"They wanted us to move on... They don't want to see our faces filled with sadness just because we're tied to the past. They wished for us to find joy and happiness through it all and believe that they will be always right beside us, watching us and guiding us like they always were before, right?" He made a sad smile, wanting to lift her spirit from the loss.

Fortunately, she managed to go through it all as she deliberately stopped crying and faced the pinkette with the same resolve as him.

"Yes!"

"That's why... Promise me to be strong, alright? We're not left alone. They're not gone. But they're here inside our hearts, facing the future together. Always." It was the best reassurance he could give to the bluenette as he finally stopped talking and looked patiently at her.

It was then she wiped her tears wholly and finally replaced it with the once happy and innocent smile on her face that he longed to see in this situation. There was no mix of sadness in the midst of it. It was an indication of her determination to overcome this together with him. He was glad to see that she finally gotten back to her self once again.

..

..

Standing up to give their last goodbyes to their friends, Natsu and Wendy now began their way back as they finished their own time on the place. It was time to return back to their own homes.

* * *

Fairy Hills was not a long walk from the cathedral as Natsu and Wendy were simply at the gates, as if waiting for some reason. They all looked at the empty dorm which was housed by many of the females who were in Tenrou Island, including the bluenette. She never thought that she would actually live alone in her room for the first time without the company of Charle beside her.

It didn't take long before a figure came running from the door and into the gates holding an umbrella. Her green hair flowed through the cold wind of the rainy day to which the two immediately recognized the person.

"Natsu! Wendy! You're back!" Bisca called out in relief as she saw both of the dragonslayers in front of the dorm. The two could only pass a small smile and not before long replacing it again with a somber look much to the her sadness.

"I just escorted her back here..." Natsu spoke before letting Wendy inside through the gates, leaving him drenched once again. It was then he began to turn around to go into his own way.

"Natsu, you could stay here if you want... I'm sure Laki would understand." Bisca offered the pinkette to stay at the dorm but was turned down immediately by the pinkette which shocked the two of them.

"It's alright... I have somewhere else to go. Take care, you two." He waved before cupping his hands inside his trousers and simply went on his way down the hill as his figure disappeared from the eyes of the two girls who were left to stare in wonder at his fleeting presence.

And the rain continued.

...

...

...

Natsu walked past to the empty streets of Magnolia as the sound of his footsteps splashing through the water reverberated to the silent town. He lowered his head, not paying attention of what was in front of him as he had assumed the area to be empty of people since they were grieving together with the rest of them. Besides, he knows where he's exactly going, thanks to his heightened senses.

The vague sight of his guild soon appeared on the horizon to which he continued to walked into before finally stopping towards the guild doors. It was partially open since it was noted that the guild still continued to operate throughout the day though without the presence of its guildmembers. He hesitated in his hands to open it before finally deciding to himself and finally pushed it open.

A loud creak soon followed as the gray light of the outside world penetrated to the dark halls. His silhouette figure joined in the atmosphere as he began to step inside. The guild was fixed properly without any mess as he could see the chairs and tables placed neatly on the area of the floor. The bar counter was simply closed with a small note plastered on the table that said "Closed".

Taking a small step upstairs, Natsu slowly walked to the familiar rooms and scanned the ground floor with a careful insight. It was his first time seeing the guild empty. It was so surreal and unlikely for a guild like this to have this kind of sullen atmosphere despite the lack of members here. He couldn't point it out but it falls into that same manner.

He continued to scan the guild for a few more moments before finally going down stairs and looked over the stage where the fun used to be together with his friends. Images of Gajeel and Mirajane appeared inside his mind together with a distraught Lucy who was forced to wear something skimpy on the side which added the more fun towards the others.

..

He could see it. The faces of his friends laughing out in amusements and some having red faces due to the excessive drinking of booze at the counter, mainly towards Gramps who was always showing that goofy smile, only to be reprimanded by the stern look of the redhead.

A sharp pain went through his head as the images disappeared completely like a flash. It was nothing more but a memory of the past. The dark and empty stage was simply a sore in his eyes.

"You still remember them?" A voice cut through the quiet guild hall as Natsu turned to the door, only to see Macao coming into view who was probably observing him for quite some time now.

"Yeah... I can still see it."

"You know, everyone was talking about you and Wendy... About how you two were spared from it."

"Yeah but not my friends... I don't know why that happened but we just came out barely alive from it." His voice was somber as if it was completely lacking of emotions right now.

They all stood in silence for a few seconds until Natsu continued the conversation.

"So how's Romeo doing?" He asked curiously, confused that the little boy wasn't in the company of his father.

"He went back home and slept... He wanted to talk to you but he knew that now is not the right time... ... ... I just came outside the house to clear my head. This was my first choice and then, I found you along the way."

"Is that so? Tell Romeo that I'm fine now... If he wanted to talk to me then I don't mind." He offered.

"I'll keep in mind... Actually, there's also something I wanted to talk you, Natsu." He immediately changed the topic together with the tone of his voice as he took a bar stool and sat alongside the dragonslayer.

"What is it?"

"It's about the leadership of Fairy Tail..." He revealed that only shocked Natsu slightly.

"Why are you asking me about this?"

"We need a new guildmaster to guide us through."

"Sorry, I can't do that. I'm not in the position to take that role... I'm not smart nor wise to lead a guild." He pointed out.

"I know but the feeling of appointing the role feels to be in your hands, Natsu... You're the only person that's left who can lead us." Macao pleaded but was interrupted by Natsu before he could even continue.

"I don't want to become a guildmaster, Macao. As much as I wanted to help out, I cannot accept this kind responsibility Could you just tell that to Wakaba or someone?" He adamantly refused much to the purple flame-mage's depression and disappointment.

"It seemed to be good choice but we need a strong guildmaster... Natsu, we need your strength."

"Then I will gladly lend my strength for the guild but not being a guildmaster. I'm stupid to take that role and you know that." His reasons seemed to have struck the elder man who was left to stutter after having it hard to reply back.

Natsu could only look at Macao with a small smile before placing a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Gramps will approve of it... Don't worry too much about being weak and all. We, Fairy Tail mages will stick close to you. That's what our guild have always been since the start, right?" He spoke sincerely to which Macao could not help but wipe a small tear in his eye.

"You're right! I'm sorry for asking you such a bothersome question."

"It's nothing... Even if you say it like that, I can't picture myself to be the guildmaster. I'm just being me." He gave a small chuckle underneath his breath as he looked blankly over to the empty bar counter before him.

...

...

...

"I'm gonna miss Mira." Natsu suddenly spoke after remembering something from his mind whenever he stumble onto this part of the guild.

"Yeah..." Macao joined in the agreement as he flashed a small cigarette into his mouth and began lighting it up with his purple flame. Smoke gushed out from the tip as Macao breathed inside before blowing it out from his mouth with Natsu looked at him in disgust as the toxic smell of the smoke hurt his oversensitive nose.

"So how's Wendy doing?"

"Fine, I think... I still knew that she was still taking it all in. I tried my best to comfort her but that's the only thing I could do for now."

"I see... I feel sorry for her...well, you know what I mean."

"We're all the same... Not just her but for everyone. I still wanted to think that this isn't all true."

"Bisca and Laki are in the dorm, right?" Macao asked to which Natsu nodded in response.

Silence soon took over the two as they were left to stare unto other directions and doing their previous ventures at the moment. It can't be sure if they were just passing the time or just taking the it to reminisce the places where they could remember their lost family clearly. A few hours passed as the rain continued to pour heavily outside the guild, Natsu immediately stood up from the stool before looking back to the elder man who was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm going home..."

"Alright... Take care, Natsu." The purple flame user bid him farewell as he left him inside the guild and continued to walk towards the outskirts of town. The streets were still empty and rain never changed its state as it continued to rain down to the earth. Lacrima lights began to shine through the streets as the night overtook the day. Despite the blackness and blurriness of his surroundings, Natsu didn't lose his destination as he finally made it to the small house where a crude sign was planted a few meters away.

He smiled faintly just by looking at the names of the tenants before proceeding towards the door and opened it.

The interior of the room was dark and unused as the neat state it was currently in. Natsu could've just assumed that someone cleaned his room while they're away. His barbels and other exercising tool are put in a large chest, the floor was clean without a trace of garbage like fish bones and trash from his partner's habits and the dining area was clean with things stacked on each other while other dishes were simply cleaned and placed on the sink in a proper manner.

He looked through the darkness as he saw his hammock tied on a pillar that support its other end which was tied on the wall. The pitter patter sound of the raindrops against the ceiling of the house simply resounded to the silent room as Natsu looked over to the window which allowed the faint light of the moon to shine through the rainy night.

Falling carelessly towards his hammock, Natsu simply laid himself in an improper position to tire himself out. He just wanted to rest and sleep from this day. A wave of drowsiness came over to his body as his eyes began to flicker out of slumber. After a few seconds of resisting, he finally succumbed himself to sleep and finally drifted into his dreams that soon calmed his body and mind.

* * *

Wendy simply sat on the edge of her bed with her knees bent to support her head together with a pillow to hide her face. She locked her room to give time for herself. It has been four hours since she did it before a faint knock came over to her door and followed by a familiar voice.

"W-Wendy? Are you there? Dinner's ready..." Bisca faintly called out from the other side of the door before giving another set of small knocks to the door, hoping for the bluenette to listen.

"We're serving some cake downstairs..." Laki joined the guns mage who was trying to convince her out of the room to eat.

Yet there was no response, not a sound to be heard from the other side as Wendy failed to move an inch from her current position and simply held on tight to her knees and pillow until the two finally gave up.

"If you ever come downstairs, the food will be on the table... At least, help yourself before going to sleep, okay?" Bisca advised before patting the purple-haired girl to the shoulder and simply walked down stairs to eat by themselves.

With the two tenants downstairs, Wendy made sure that no one is eavesdropping by the door as she gave a quick look on it as her ears tried to track any presence coming from the other side. She calmed down after knowing that no one is spying.

Setting aside the pillow from her knees, Wendy stared oddly at the space before her as if she was lost in thought.

Of course, this will be the first night without her Exceed. They've been together ever since they met for the first time. Almost inseparable best friends. Right now, she was all alone in her room with nothing to talk to or even discuss some matters about her experiences in her life. She already missed her presence and it hurt her heart just by having that kind of aching feeling.

She looked over to the untouched cat bed where her Exceed used to sleep.

"Carla... ..." She muttered as faint memories of her came back to her mind which only gave a bitter feeling inside. She somehow wondered how Natsu feels right now because they were both devastated to lose someone very close to them. She looked over to the window and stared towards the outside of town still in thought about the fire dragonslayer's well-being.

She was relieved that it was he who comforted her even after the loss. A part of herself wanted to move on and but she just can't seemed to let go of the past. She wanted to believe that it was all a lie and they were alive somewhere but hearing the news of the island's obliteration from the dragon roar, it may deem impossible for her to hope for a miracle. There was nothing left as if the island wasn't actually there in the first place.

A wave of tears formed in her eyes before trying to wipe them off with her hands to think.

Why was she spared? Why was she and Natsu saved from that roar and not her friends? She didn't know how to answer that as her head still filled with grief.

Knowing that nothing would ever come out due to her current state, she decided to sleep as she placed a blanket over herself, leaving her head exposed to the cold wind of the night. She's never going to find the warmth of Carla.

Slowly being overwhelmed by the drowsiness, she fell asleep as he body rested peacefully throughout the lonely night.

* * *

 _ **The next day... ...**_

Natsu woke up from the blinding light of the morning sun which penetrated the window and into the living room. He rubbed his eyes to shook off the drowsiness and began to lift himself to sit up straight from the hammock. It's been a day after the mourning of their friends who weren't saved from Acnologia. Remembering that first just gave him a bitter taste to start of the morning.

The silent room was simply adorned with pleasant noises of the chirping birds from the trees outside as the rain had finally stopped. Yawning noisily to stretch his body, Natsu slowly made his way towards the kitchen, hoping to take some raw meat and cook it as his breakfast. He moved over to the table and pullled on chair before holding the meat into two sticks at end before summoning a small flame from his hand and began to cook it in the process.

His eyes were droopy and can't even focus at what was in front of him. A few minutes of grilling, he started eating.

It was silent since they presence of his partner would most likely start the noise around their house. He never thought it would be this quiet.

After finishing his breakfast, he simply walked to a drawer and took some spare clothes which were similar to his own prominent cloths that he usually wore everyday. Nothing changed except for the lack of scarf wrapped around his neck. He glanced around and eventually found it inside his hammock. It must be from his bad sleeping habits.

Quickly grabbing the precious gift of his foster father, Natsu made haste towards the guild.

..

..

It was not a nice day to be going inside after all what's happened but still, Fairy Tail is still his home and he needed to go there to take jobs.

Magnolia was peaceful enough with little people flooding the streets though it was not as bustling as ever. The hasty Salamander ran past them as they gave quick waves of greeting to which he gave very little attention to it as he headed towards the guild.

It didn't take a few minutes for him to reach at the guild doors as he stopped momentarily at it, looking hesitant to open it. He wondered if there's anyone up to visit the guild after the news. He assumed that it might be empty but he didn't care. The guild will still continue even despite at the loss. This is how Fairy Tail must strive forward in order to progress further to the future.

Pushing the door open, Natsu went inside the guild hall and gave a small surprise as he found it to be inhabited by few people who he seemed to recognize. There was Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Bisca, Alzack, Max and Kinana who were just returning to their previous chores as usual.

Kinana and Laki were tending to the bar despite the lack of guildmembers to serve, Alzack and Bisca are together with Romeo who was delighted to see the pink-haired dragonslayer as he entered to the guild, and Macao and Wakaba are simply talking near the bar counter as if they were discussing something important.

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo called out in delight to which Natsu simply returned a toothy grin.

"Morning, guys!" He gave a very spirited smile which surprises everyone.

'M-Morning, Natsu... You're livelier than usual." Max exclaimed.

"Well, I had to... since I wanted to be strong for the whole guild even in this event." He slightly frowned before replacing it again with a toothy grin.

"So, how's everyone?" He asked curiously after scanning the lack of their guildmembers.

"Well that's... ... ... something we should tell you and Wendy when you somehow got the time to visit the guild." Macao explained to which tilted the fire dragonslayer's head in confusion.

"What happened?" Both elder mages gave uncertain looks at each other before looking back at the dragonslayer with depressed looks.

"They quitted."

"Huh?" As if Natsu wanted to confirm those two words which slightly bothered him.

"They went on their separate ways... I mean, they couldn't take it." Wakaba replied.

"What do you mean, they quitted?" Now Natsu was starting to get angry but he knew he had to keep himself from blowing up because it doesn't really help them in the situation.

"The moment after the funeral, many cannot take the grief and decide to quit. Others think that this will be the downfall of Fairy Tail."

After hearing that last statement, it was then Natsu had lost it. Slamming one of the tables hard with his fist, he glared angrily towards them with rage.

"WHO SAID SOMETHING ABOUT THIS GUILD GOING DOWN?! Are they just being so clingy to us because we're the strongest guild? Is that what they think of us after losing so much important members?!" He couldn't control his feelings. He knew he had to calm down but he can't stand the fact of being abandoned just because of the guild imminent downfall.

"It's not like that, Natsu... I hope you understand... Calm down−" Macao tried to explain but was cut off by the dragonslayer.

"How can I calm down when everyone is abandoning us just because of a stupid reason!?"

"I know what you feel, Natsu but please, you need to calm down and think carefully. You're ranting doesn't really help to the situation." Max advised without raising his voice but it's noticeable in his eyes that he's trying to suppress his own anger towards the angry dragonslayer.

True enough, Natsu somehow calmed down since blowing up will not change the situation.

"Sorry..." He apologized sincerely which was new to them but disregarded and went back to the topic at hand.

"As you can see, Natsu... The guild is still flooded with requests. With much of our members mourning and gone, we might fail to keep the usual flow of money to the guild to keep it the same it has. This is our main problem right now.." Bisca explained.

"What happens if that fails?" Natsu stupidly asked since he haven't heard this kind of topic before, concerning the guild's structure in terms of managing it as an organized setup.

"Well, the guild will be forced to shut down and the flow of requests will be shortened and the people will lose the faith of giving us paper requests." Macao grimly revealed which shocked Natsu wholly.

"What do you mean, shut down?!"

"We don't have the sufficient money to keep the guild afloat... That money rested on the number of requests we accomplish everyday. With the guild's current state, I don't think we are able to keep at it is right now... That's why I talked to you yesterday."

"I told you before that I can't be a guildmaster... I'm good on what I'm good at."

"I know... That's why I decided to take the role." Macao revealed.

"We've been talking about it since last night and Macao finally accepted it... I decided to be his right-hand." Wakaba joined in.

"You guys... ..." Natsu muttered

"We need to take the problem about the leadership of the guild under us so we hastily decided. Now, the problem about the money falls to us. The town is going to demand a fee after a month's end so we need to accumulate as much as jewels as we can from now on." Max explained.

"Okay... Then I'll take that part. We just need to finish more jobs, right?" Everyone nodded in response.

"Alright... it's decided. We'll keep on making as much as money we can have to keep this guild going... I'm not gonna let it fall down like this.. This isn't the end of Fairy Tail." He declared. A couple fistpumps went through the air after his statement.

"Natsu, there's still a problem about Wendy." Upon mentioning the name of the bluenette, everyone's enthusiasm simply died down as they all looked at Bisca and Laki with worried expressions.

"How's she, Bisca?" Macao asked.

"She didn't ate last night... We wanted to call out to her but the room was locked. We don't want to interrupt her and all. Even after this morning, she still locked herself in her room. We just left a couple foods at the door just in case she went hungry." Bisca replied solemnly to which others could not help but feel bad about the sky dragonslayer.

Natsu simply stood there in worry as he knew the news about Wendy being not able to get out from her room, probably because that she still have some time to recover from the shock.

Knowing that thinking deeply about it will get them nothing but worry, Natsu soon turned over to the group with a determined look on his face.

"I'll try to convince her to come by at the guild... For now, we should prepare about these requests to earn more money."

"Yeah!"

"I'll stay here with Macao to operate the guild while you're away... I might inform some of the members if they ever come by to the guild after their mourning to tell about the plan." Wakaba spoke.

"I'll stay here too... I have to fulfill my duties as a waitress in order to keep the members accompanied." Kinana and Laki spoke in unison.

"Alzack and I will participate in the job... We're with you, Natsu." Both guns mage smiled in determination which only made the dragonslayer to smile further.

"Thanks guys... Well then, we'll be off." Natsu moved over to the overflowing Request Board and grabbed an A-Class quest job that simply written on about a reward that contains 500,000 jewels. It'll be weeks before he could return from this since the paper involves about exterminating wyvern on a certain town and defend until the root of the problem is found and destroyed.

He would have preferred much easier jobs that gave him little money but somehow saved him a lot of time to get another. Finally deciding on the paper at hand, Natsu passed it over to the bar counter to which Kinana simply approved of it before heading off towards his house to get his preparations ready.

His eyes however, caught sight of the Fairy Hills situated on the far hill. He could only looked at it for a few moments before resuming his way back.

..

..

..

A few minutes passed and Natsu finally reached back to the house. Slamming the door open, he soon walked over to his luggage which was placed on the side of wall, covered in small dusts. Even though, it's been days that he left the house untouched, he never expected his things to get caught up in the dust. He dusted off the bag for a couple of loud smacks before putting it on the living room and began packing up things he needed for the journey.

He run back and forth from both direction of his house as if he was in a hurry. Soon he stumbles upon a small picture of him and his team which was taken from one of his jobs a few months back. The smiling faces of Lucy, Erza, the stripper, and Wendy together with the two Exceed which made the team whole. A small memory flashed through his mind and could not help but sniff a little.

He took the picture together with him and placed it in his bag before packing up and looking back to the house one last time. Despite the emptiness of the house, he could only make out a small "I'll be off." statement as a means of bidding his farewell to an imagination for his journey.

He closed the door silently before finally walking back towards the town to prepare something.

* * *

Wendy still covered herself with her blanket to shield from the light. She never bothered to wake up or move at all since she doesn't have the strength to do so or just unsure of what to do today. Her eyes were dry from her continuous sobbing from last night that she hardly tried to control since she promised to be strong for her friends.

Thinking about the person who made a promise with her, she could only tighten her grip on the pillows as her mind flashed back to the time where she saw his despaired and sorrowful look after revealing something shocking to her yesterday. Although that it was already enough for the mourning, she cannot bring herself to get out and come to the guild after knowing the fate of their friends.

She wanted to visit them. She wanted to meet them even though it was just a little. She wanted to come by to the guild who happily accepted her wholly like a family. The guild that she always proud of to call it her home. She wanted to see the happiness of her other guildmates like before.

But she just can't.

She tried to shift her position as her mind was mercilessly flooded with many thoughts and uncertainty until a sudden knock came through the door which surprised her. Bisca and Laki have some business back at the guild so they won't be back for a couple of hours. It's strange for them to actually come back.

What even confused her more is that her recognition of the voice that soon resounded through the other side of the door belonged to a certain pink-haired dragonslayer.

"Wendy? Are you there?"

 _'Natsu-san?'_ She thought out in disbelief, since she found Natsu at her door. She even find it confusing that he was actually setting foot here in Fairy Hills. If Erza would be here, he would've been punched to kingdom come.

She ignored his call as she simply listened to the door if he had anything to say.

"I know it's not the time for me to call you out here and all but I need your help, Wendy..." He paused as he tried to think up his own words to say something to her.

"... Fairy Tail needs you... We all need you, Wendy... Bisca and Laki are worried sick, you know... They said that you haven't eaten anything."

"... Wendy, I know it's hard for you but Fairy Tail needs us the way that we need them."

"... If we don't, then Fairy Tail would shut down." He spoke in a fearful voice which caught Wendy's attention as Natsu wanted it to be kept hidden from her but he can't simply hide it from her since they were teammates of a long time.

"Natsu..." She whispered which it go unnoticed from the pinkette despite his sensitive ears.

"I really wanted you to feel better, Wendy... So at least, come by to the guild. I'm sure Laki and Bisca will be happy to see you." He spoke before finally walking down to the stairs, leaving Wendy to think about what he said.

She sat up straight as she hugged her knees tighter before looking at the door in wonder.

"Natsu..."

* * *

Magnolia train station is operable but less people are present in the area as if the town isn't getting more people boarding the train. Natsu simply held on to his mouth as his all-time nausea came back to him upon stumbling to a type of transportation. Even at times like this, that damn feeling still never gets off of him. He could only worry about himself since the trip towards the town is gonna take for about four hours. And that means, four hours of motion-sickness.

"H-Hey... Aren't you gonna board the train?" A train instructor asked worriedly as he found the dragonslayer on his knees, trying to hold off some kind of vomit that would soon come out from his mouth if he has the same feeling for so long.

"N-No.. B-But it's the only way to get to the town.. B-But, Arrgh! I don't know!"

"Well, you gotta think straight because we're leaving right away!"

"A-Alright..." Stumbling unto his feet, Natsu tried to put his foot on to the other towards the train because his feet are as limp as hell. Damn, this has to be more unforgiving than last time.

"So you're going alone?"

"Y-Yes−" Before he could even reply, a familiar voice soon rang inside his ear as he looked behind him to see the person is. His eyes widen in shock after seeing the person who was seemed to be catching her breathe for a few moments.

"He's with me!" Natsu's eyes widen in shock as he saw Wendy coming in to view, catching a few breaths which would seem that she run all the way to catch up to him.

"Wendy?!"

"You're not going alone, Natsu-san... We're doing this together!" She smiled faintly to which probably his first time seeing after the events of a loss.

* * *

 **A/N: And stop. Chapter 3 ends here. The leadership of the guild has been decided to which would be for Macao's position. Sorry if anyone is expecting Natsu to be the one but having to be a guildmaster so suddenly is probably the stupidest way for Fairy Tail to choose. I mean no harm but everyone knew that Natsu isn't the one of politics and other sorts of managing business. So I just pitted him to be a member that will help Fairy Tail afloat.**

 **Of course, this isn't the end of their hardships. On the later chapters, I would be posting some yearly timeskips about the significant events during the 7 - year gap with Natsu and Wendy blending right through it. This way, both of them will develop in these years until we come to the day when the Tenrou Group finally returns and will probably be shocked about the things that happened in their absence.**

 **That's all for the explanation for this chapter. Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Keep an open mind and write your opinions on the review. It's a heartfelt appreciation for me guys.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	4. Year X785

**A/N: Heya! Wassup everyone! wiErD here. Finally came back full in ready for December. School's out of the way and there's really nothing between me and my trusty laptop so I'll be returning to my usual schedules as usual. Wanna take a wind up and lift the monthly schedule :)**

 **I look forward in working with the community again :)  
So good to be back.**

 **Here's chapter 4 of the story. Have Fun and Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **\- Year X785 -**

 ** _March 20, X785_**

It's been a year since the incident at Tenrou Island had surfaced to the world. Acnologia's unprecedented return to the world simply shattered the peace of mankind and no one is probably sure when or where he's going to unleash his destruction once again. Despite the issues of the outside world, much of its problems doesn't really go into the hearts of the other people as they cared little less about it. I mean, what could mere people could do against a dragon that views them entirely as pests. It seems plausible to just leave the problems as it is and hope for something that can somehow prevent them from being dragged along with it.

People in Magnolia ignored everything from the outside and simply returned back to their daily lives. However, this cannot be said from among the remaining members of Fairy Tail who were greatly changed after the heartbreaking news of Tenrou Island.

Ever since that day, members of the guild began leaving one by one, making the guild itself to lose its efficiency to fulfill numerous jobs that it used to before. As a result, the mayor underwent a discussion between the guildmaster to discuss about the guild's strength and influence to the town itself. As such that the guild will lose some of their structures in compensation to their other fees which they failed to accumulate to pay for the town itself.

At first, the discussion was being debated over by the members, especially to Natsu who instantly fumed in anger after hearing all of it. As a result he steamrolled over to the mayor's place and demanded answers. Although, they expected it to happen, the way he becomes too much angry despite his nature was so new to them. Natsu doesn't have the guts to face people in the ties of politics like the Magic Council or the mayor even in certain circumstances. The way he is right now somehow bothered them.

Fortunately, the mayor had some connection with Fairy Tail's late third master and decided to postpone the payment and give the guild another chance to pay their fees another month's end. That decision gave a satisfying agreement between sides as both parties returned back to their homes without any fights or mishaps. Well, at least it ended before it could finally happened.

Natsu stomped heavily on his feet as he walked back together with Macao and Wakaba to the guild, wearing a irritated look.

"That damn geezer... What does he think of us? We've just finished another job to pay then another payment comes up?! Heck, I'm not getting anything for myself because of that!" He complained under his breath to which the two elder mages heard clearly. He was extremely pissed.

"It's a good thing that we managed to convince the mayor to give us another month to pay our debts." Macao felt relieved.

"Yeah, but we're not getting enough money to pay them over and over again... I needed the money too, you know." Natsu butted in, wanting to voice out his opinion on the topic and also show his distaste about it.

"I know, but the way things are going around here. We've been on the thread of either providing ourselves or the guild..." Wakaba frowned as he crossed his shoulders in thought. As much as they wanted money, they can't even keep up to the constant demands that require for the guild's foothold on Magnolia.

Everyone is well aware of the consequences that if the guild failed to pay its fees, they'll be forced to be replaced by another guild and moved to a smaller one. It's only been a year and they're already facing a lot of problems. Natsu never thought that keeping the guild together was as hard as learning how to write in another language. He could see how much Gramps have probably done his way in keeping their guild in one piece.

Facing with complaints from the Magic Council and compensation fees for their reckless nature on jobs was probably a headache for him. Natsu just wanted to burn those papers if they were ever presented to him. He didn't need that shit.

"I'm heading off to another job..." Natsu suddenly spoke to cut off the depressing atmosphere between them.

"Again? You've been doing many jobs over the past three months... You barely even show up to the guild at all, Natsu... Take a break−" Wakaba was cut short as Natsu suddenly interrupted him with a slightly annoyed look.

"You know I can't do that..." Both two simply looked at him in worry.

"Come on, Natsu... You and Wendy have been working nonstop about taking A-Class job requests." Wakaba reasoned.

"At least, switch roles with Max or Reedus about the task. You need rest." Macao added with a worried look.

"Don't worry about me… I won't stop doing what I can to keep the guild together. I made a promise, right? That I will never let it end this way." He vowed which only made the two elder mages to look at each other in uncertainty. He was very adamant in taking the role seriously on his own. It is clear for the two that he's disregarding his own well-being in the process.

Yet they simply kept it to themselves.

They ended their conversation there as they walked the rest of their way in complete silence. It took a few minutes for them to reach the guild once again. They opened the doors slowly as it made a loud creaking sound before several pair of eyes darted over to the entrance and noticed their presence. It would seemed like everyone is expecting their return to hear about the discussion with the mayor.

"Natsu! Everyone!" Kinana called out in relief as she hastily left the counter and left the rug which she was using to clean the mugs moments earlier. Other familiar members like Nab, Laki and the two members of Shadow Gear soon followed through the entrance who were also expecting the result of the agreement.

"We're back…" Natsu replied with a sincere smile.

"So how's the meeting?" Jet asked curiously, wherein the others also followed his question.

"We've been given a month to pay so I think we're okay." Wakaba explained much to everyone's happiness.

Everyone just made a collective breaths of sigh and relief, knowing that the guild would still stand for a month. Well, it's better than nothing. They must work hard to pay up for the fees. A month would be sufficient enough for them to work on their way in making more money for the guild to keep it afloat.

"Well, with that said, we can't be sitting around. We need everyone to work together if we're going to get through this." Macao declared to which everyone gave a firm nod before finally going to their separate ways and continue their jobs.

Natsu simply walked through the bar counter and sat on a stool beside Laki who was in the middle of reading something.

"Kinana. A mug, please." He raised his hand over to the bar counter to which Kinana responded cheerfully.

"Coming right up!" Dashing towards the back of the counter, Natsu saw the waitress disappear in just moments and simply waited patiently for his order.

Looking beside him, Natsu saw the lavender-haired girl scrutinizing each pages of her book as if she was eagerly interested to read all of it. Laki somehow noticed him peeking and could only turn her attention away from her book for a moment to talk.

"Something wrong, Natsu?"

"Well, I was wondering what kind of book you are reading." A light jolt went through the girl's body as she hastily looked back to the book and showed it in front of the Natsu in a eagerly manner.

"Oh, I was just reading about the Sorceress Weekly… Apparently, there's been a new rising model that took Mirajane's position." Natsu felt the need to rewind back time and never ask her about it but decided to pretend like he was intrigued for the fellow guildmember.

"Hoh, really?"

"Her name is Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus… She's a bit young but she has potential… Look, look." She urged the dragonslayer to look closely to the part of the page she was pointing. There was a light caption or a quote beneath her character which was only sported with bikinis and other of those weird poses that he found stupid to do so.

"She said, that she will be the next Mirajane." Knowing it to be some kind of boast, Natsu lightly scoffed while glancing away from the book.

"Hmph… I bet if Mira was here then it'll be over in an instant." He protested which made her to sweatdrop.

"It's not about battling over who is stronger, you know." She deadpanned since she knew what he meant.

A few moments of talking, Natsu finally realized something off about the guild as he tried to look around and saw a lack of blue hair in his vicinity.

"Hey, do you know where Wendy is?" He soon asked Laki who simply placed a pinky below her chin to ponder for a moment.

"She said about visiting the grave at Cardia Cathedral. She left just before you and the others arrived back. You might catch her there if you want to go to her."

"Thanks, Laki." With that, he stood up and began to run towards the exit, going to where the sky dragonslayer is.

At the same time, Kinana returned with his ordered mug though only to find the dragonslayer gone from his seat.

"Where's Natsu?"

"He just left."

...

...

...

The gentle breeze of the wind swept past to the silent area of the graveyard as the small leaves danced gracefully at the movement of the wind behind the background. Grasses fluttered throughout the noon as the towering structure of the cathedral obscured much of the sun's blinding light towards the ground. The pleasant sound of nature faintly resounded in random directions as trees bend slowly from the continuous batter of the wind. A metal fence served as the boundary between the outlying trees of the forest and the graveyard.

Wendy simply stood solemnly over to a small gravestone right before her feet which embedded the name of her Exceed. She wore a white frilly skirt which was adorned with intricate designs that stretched far to the bow of the skirt. A white long hat is seen above her head to which she clung unto it as another gust of wind rushed underneath her to which her silky blue hair fluttered altogether.

She held a small red flower in her hand before slowly kneeling towards the ground and placed it above the grave. She clasped her hands before closing eyes in content to pray.

"I figured you would be here." A familiar voice rang through her ears, prompting her to turn around and saw Natsu, leaning against a stone wall with a solemn look.

"Natsu-san…" For a moment her voice showed delight but her spirit went down along with her enthusiasm before looking back to the grave.

The pinkette simply walked over to her and looked at the same grave, she was looking.

"It's already been a year, huh?" He recalled.

"Mmm." Came a brief nod.

"You've been coming a lot here for quite some time, you know." He noted.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you always disappear whenever I return and always found you here." He explained.

"Well, you're always out on jobs whenever I enter the guild looking for you." She returned the favor before stifling a small giggle from her mouth.

"Why were you looking for me? And for the record, I get out almost every day just because I wanted to keep Fairy Tail as it has been." He reasoned.

"You know we can never go back to the way we are that time, Natsu-san." she suddenly frowned before gazing over to the gravestone before them.

Natsu wished he never said anything like that. He's never been good at comforting someone. Rather, he gives them courage in the face of a hopeless situation but in the face of a loss, all he could do is share the same pain that he had with her. Both of them were both victims and lost just as much as they are towards each other.

"I'm sorry, Wendy... I just wanted you feel better."

"You're already doing it." She soon flashed a faint smile towards him before finally glancing back towards the town. "Let's get going, Natsu-san. Everyone's waiting for us."

Just from looking at the sight, Natsu could only see the angelic smile she was giving towards him. Never in his life had he witness something like this since he would thought of her to be more withdrawing to do that kind of thing. But seeing her smile sincerely without anything weighing her down made him smile. It's already been a year and he could see how much she had changed since then. Her innocent and clumsy attitude was no longer there but instead replaced with sincerity. He wondered if it's because of the tragedy.

Casting that thought aside, Natsu simply joined in together with her. Thinking too much about it will probably make him more paranoid.

"Yeah." And with that, they began their journey back to their guild.

..

..

..

"Are you going off to another job again?" She suddenly spoke in curiosity as her eyes darted over to her fellow dragonslayer.

"Well yeah... the old man gave us another month as a chance to pay off the fee so I can't rest at all with that problem laying down on the guild." He reasoned which in turn kept the bluenette silent. He doesn't know is she's happy about it or not but ultimately he was convinced that it was the latter after seeing her troubled face.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No... Nothing's wrong. It's just that you'll be gone again for a long time." She revealed but Natsu could only chuckle. He put his hand over her head and playfully mess it up much to her irritation and pout.

"It's okay... ... I always return for you guys, right? Plus, you got Bisca and Laki to talk with while I'm gone..."

"Bisca-san proposed to Alzack-san the other day... Tomorrow's the wedding. That time Bisca-san will soon move out from the dorm, you know." She explained which soon caught the pinkette stopping his tracks with a mild confusion plastered all over his face.

"Wedding?" As he wanted to clarify of what she said.

"Yes, Bisca-san and Alzack-san are getting married." She smiled merrily.

It was not long before the pinkette gave a loud scream of disbelief and confusion, the town's ever witnessed.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !"

* * *

 ** _March 21, X785_**

The noon was in its highest peak as the sun shined down a ray of light from above which indicated the turning point to the afternoon. But the time was still manageable for the wedding as the members of the guild have worn into their formal clothes. Everyone seemed to have gathered by the guild first before waiting for others.

"You look pretty today, Wendy…" Laki smiled before combing the bluenette's silky hair behind her. Apparently, everyone had been preparing themselves since the wedding will start a few more minutes. Both of the two girls were simply sitting before a mirror where Laki prepares the sky dragonslayer. Wendy was simply wearing a light-blue dress that reached far to her feet. A pair of glass shoes were seen as her foot wear which somehow made her feel like the bride rather than Bisca.

It's not her free of choice since Laki had a spare dress for her in this type of occasion. She can't even deny since she insisted her to wear it just for today. As a result she was left to wear for this memorable event.

"Thank you, Laki-san… You look beautiful too." She complimented before examining the purple-haired girl's clothes. She was wearing a purple dress that only reached down to her knees. She wore a pair of slippers for her footwear and a medium-sized purple ribbon is tied at her chest. Her clothes clearly matches her hair color which makes it even more wonderful to look at.

"You guys aren't gonna leave me behind!" Another female voice resounded behind them as Kinana clumsily jogged her way towards them.

She was wearing a rather long dark-blue dress with wavy that adorned her skirt. White frills circled around the edge of her skirt with a patches of glitters that covers the whole dress that shown its little sparkles when reflected off from the light.

"Kinana-san!" Wendy exclaimed in surprise as she saw the young woman come into view.

"Bisca-san will be finished soon so we need to be ready and prepare ourselves at the cathedral. What about you, boys?" She looked towards a crowd of formally dressed men on the other side of the guild. Jet, Droy, Max and all the other males simply gave a nod before heading out first towards the cathedral.

Briefly scanning the boys one by one as they left the guild, Wendy soon noticed the lack of a certain pinkette among them. And not before long, she asked Laki about it.

"Have you seen, Natsu-san?" She spoke curiously, wanting to know about the fire dragonslayer's whereabouts. Laki and Kinana could only look at each other momentarily before looking back at the confused bluenette.

"He just went out on a job again..." Kinana revealed which in turn, surprised Wendy.

"W-What?! Even at a time like this?" She stood up from her seat, feeling completely startled and bothered by his disappearance.

"Well, he already congratulated Alzack this morning before heading out... Alzack and Macao tried to persuade him to at least settle down for a bit but you know who he is... He just won't stop doing everything just for the sake of the guild." Laki explained though she knew that it's becoming more of a worried sentiment over to the fire dragonslayer since he hasn't been able to give them a rather long conversation every time he comes back.

Same thing could be said with the others. They knew the stakes of the guild about being on the verge of losing all of its glory but seeing him work harder than anyone just for the sake of saving it, they couldn't help but feel guilty.

Natsu always puts himself aside to make way for the others such as now, he was trying everything in his power to keep them altogether because they were his family.

But even so, it doesn't mean that he'll have to do all of these tasks alone. Everyone wanted him to be here inside this guild because they simply miss his presence. Although they felt a sense loneliness at the time of friends' deaths, it wasn't as the same as having the pinkette not right beside them. It almost feels like a different lonely feeling that everyone is experiencing, especially to Wendy.

"When is he gonna come back?"

"He took another A-Class quest which is gonna take him for about two weeks or so to get back. But I bet he'll be back before we even know it." Laki tried to joke it off a little but Wendy simply stared down to the ground with a solemn expression.

"I see... So he'll be gone again.." She whispered which didn't go unnoticed by the two.

"D-Don't worry too much, Wendy. I'm sure Natsu wanted to stay too but I think he just have some very important things to do and we can't help him the way we are now." Kinana reasoned.

"He's doing it for our sake too." Laki added.

Despite their words to cheer her up, Wendy could not even lift a smile after knowing his whereabouts. Even though it was suppose to be a memorable day for her and her guildmates, she could not help but feel depressed or somber. She was, at least, hoping for him to attend the ceremony since everyone wanted to celebrate Bisca and Alzack's wedding.

Moments later, Jet and Droy came through the guild doors seemingly in a hurry.

"Bisca's on her way to the cathedral! You should all ready up soon." Jet reminded. Laki and Kinana were somehow snapped out from their trance as they began to fix their makeups and other things back to the place before tidying up themselves before heading out. Wendy simply sat on the chair with the mirror in front of her. Her mind was focused on the pinkette whom she wanted to see despite the guild beginning to celebrate for today's event.

Looking down to her hands, Wendy could only utter his name in silence.

"Natsu-san... ... ...

..

..

..

The day was still ongoing as a number of people came to the cathedral to attend the wedding. Several of them were townspeople who has known some of the members of the guild. Everyone is just happy and celebrated with each other as both parties exchanged greetings upon their arrival at the cathedral. The interior of the place was simply decorated with many ribbons and intricate designs, specialized for this specific occasion. Long benches and chair are seen on both sides of the place with a white carpet placed on the center of the aisle. Food stalls are also present as some people get to taste the sweets to satisfy themselves.

The three girls eventually came from the entrance before slightly widening their eyes in surprise after seeing the area flooded with people. All of them were in formal attires as some of them roam freely around while waiting for the bride. Alzack was seen among the boys of the guild, talking about how he and Bisca came into this point.

They could see the groom's flustered face and not before long adding it with a happy smile as he laughed merrily along with the others.

"Woah! I never thought the wedding would get people this much..." Laki remarked.

"Well, Everyone is still tied to Fairy Tail even though we're having some problems of our own." Kinana responded eagerly before tilting her head and flashed a sincere smile towards her.

But apart from the happy atmosphere the guild was giving, one particular person seemed out of place as she was missing something. The two girls could only stare at the bluenette with worried expressions.

"Wendy...?" The lavender-haired girl spoke her name.

"Y-Yes?"

"I think Natsu wouldn't like it if you're like that... Come on, cheer up and let's celebrate for him and for Bisca and Alzack, alright?"

"Okay." She faked a smile since she doesn't want them to worry about her. Quite enough, the two simply smiled back before hastily dragging the hesitant bluenette to one of the stands to at least celebrate for the upcoming wedding. A small fun with the others can't hurt.

A few minutes has passed and the sound of the organs soon played to which everyone had been into their respective seats before looking towards the entrance. The angle of the light seemed to obscure the view from outside as it was enveloped in bright white color. Moments later, Bisca came in with Macao who simply guided her throughout the aisle in a slow and steady pace. Everyone gave an expectant look towards the bride as she walked slowly towards the altar where Alzack had been waiting.

And then came the announcement of blessing towards them and their exchanging vows which shown that both couples have placed their rings towards each other before looking back to the priest.

A brief form of announcing himself as witness to the couple, Bisca and Alzack soon shared into a passionate kiss that gave the entire room a loud cheer as petals and roses were thrown all over the places, congratulating the two. Some either cried out of joy while others simply gave small smile to show their feelings towards the event. Everyone was feeling happy and content as the two hastily went out of the cathedral with people sharing their own blessings towards them.

Wendy smiled along the crowd with a happy expression as she looked carefully at the sight before her. She felt happy for the two of them and could only wish for a better future from them from now on. Though some part of her felt unusually dispirited despite the atmosphere around her. Maybe it's because something or rather someone's missing in the event.

Silently distancing herself from the cheering crowd, Wendy went back to the dorm alone. It took only a few minutes for her to reach the gate before opening them to walk further inside. She opened the door as her eyes soon darted over to the silent hallway and not before long she looked towards a series of doors and rooms that belonged to her late friends. She closed the door silently before walking herself upstairs and went into her room.

The interior hasn't changed quite a bit. The closet is still located over to the corner of the room that faced itself towards her bed which is situated near a small window where she usually stays at to gaze at the sight of the town itself or even the sky for that matter. A small table which was accompanied with a chair is located to left corner just at the door where she usually take her leisure time to do so. A cat bed is located below her bed where her Exceed, Carla used to sleep though she doesn't use it anymore since it's been over a year since she passed away.

Keeping it under her bed will only serve her as a reminder that she once had a great friend that stood beside her at the most needed times.

Placing her glass shoes to the side of the bed from which she borrowed from Laki together with the dress, Wendy soon went to the closet to change back to her usual clothes and simply crashed unto her bed before shifting her head to the side to think.

Again, her mind simply went back to the fire dragonslayer. She thought about how he was able to handle things up until now, keeping the guild altogether by doing jobs non-stop. Sure, she went with him several times but she just can't seem to keep up since he always takes one after another as if it was just merely a chore for him. At some point, she would think that Natsu isn't gonna turn up good if this keeps up. She feared for his health safety despite him being the Salamander.

Not even a human can do this kind of thing almost continuously so she's extremely worried about it. Even Natsu has limits and she knew it. There are just some things that one person can't accomplish alone. Everyone is starting to worry about his well-being over the past 12 months of continuously doing jobs one after another.

If this keeps up then he'll-

Wendy had to shake off her thoughts from coming out from her head about the worst possible scenario of him suffering from it. She didn't want it and she want to do something about it.

And because of that, the rest of the afternoon left the sky dragonslayer worried.

* * *

 ** _April 10, X785_**

"Huh?" Natsu spoke in a rather startled tone as he found himself face to face with the sky dragonslayer after coming back from the job with loads of jewels from it.

Ever since his return, everyone gave a rather strange look to him as if he has something odd from himself that makes them to look at him that way. At first, he ignored them as he handed out the reward to the bar counter where Kinana is.

The waitress took the jewels to count. Not long before staring back at him with the same look. Too tired to ask, he simply sighed as he went over to a vacant table to rest himself for a brief moment before going again on another job. He had to admit, doing this kind of thing actually strains him of his strength with each passing day without giving himself a considerable amount of rest.

He shoved the thought about resting himself away from his mind as he simply worried himself about the guild and not himself. There's no time to be resting at a time like this. He had some jobs to do to keep the guild's money flowing. Several people in the guild soon began to do jobs like he does as he saw some of the several familiar faces of his guildmates at the Request Board.

It seems like everyone is working hard to keep this guild in order except for Nab who has done absolutely nothing but to stare at it without giving any decisions to take one. He flashed a small smile towards the sight before resting his head once again to the table with his arms crossed beneath it.

But just as he was about to rest, a loud noise of the guild doors opening reverted him back to life as he turned to look at the commotion. Everyone also did the same as they saw the familiar person who was the source of it.

His eyes caught wind of silky blue hair as it flowed gracefully from the wind outside. Her eyes flashed with sincere determination as she came to the guild. A few moments of scanning the people inside the guild, she finally found him once again.

Without a moment to waste, she walked over to him as she leaned out her face towards him, almost giving them a zero distance from each others faces. Natsu didnt know if he did anything wrong but with her acting strange to him all of a sudden somehow makes wanna assume that something happened while he was gone. He gulped nervously as he tried to break away the intense stare she was giving to him.

After a few moments of sweating heavily from his face, Wendy began to spoke.

"Natsu-san..." Her tone seemed serious which caused him to answer almost instantly.

"Y-Yes!"

"I'm coming with you on your next job." She spoke which then caused him to be in this state.

"Huh?" As if he wanted to repeat of what she said.

"I said, I want to come with you on your next job." She spoke once again without changing the determined look on her face which everyone seemed to find unusual since she displays a rather sincere look upon her guildmates no matter what the circumstances are.

"But why? I mean, I don't mind you coming with me but why?" He wanted to know. At first, Wendy took a mindful thought about before, not entirely sure of how she came into this point. A few moments of pondering, she finally remembered and looked back at him with a slightly displeased look.

"It's because you've been gone for quite some time now... So I thought I could come along if you're going out again." She reasoned.

Is that all? Natsu was expecting a bit more possible reason for her but it's just because of that? He took a brief observation on the smiling bluenette who was looking at him sincerely. Somehow, he could tell that something happened to her while he was away.

"Say, Wendy... Are you alright by any chance?"

"What makes you say that?" She replied curiously.

"Well, you seemed more... umm.. how could I say this.? Well, I think you're pretty eager to know everything that I do." He couldn't find the words to explain it since he wasn't really good at deeper meanings behind his words.

"Hmm? I don't even know what you mean by that..."

"Yeah... Me too. Sorry to bother you. You said about tagging along with me?" He briefly apologized before looking at her with curiosity.

"Yes."

"Alright. I don't mind. But you gotta prepare yourself though... I'm just here for a short break." Somehow his statement got her widening her eyes in surprise before panicking slightly as she began to back away.

"Oh, right! I forgot about my things! I'll be back in a second, Natsu-san." She swiftly dashed through the guild doors and went outside, possibly going to the dorm to prepare her things, leaving Natsu and a couple of bewildered people behind.

With that predicament out of the way, Natsu simply stood up from his feet and sighed inwardly, wondering about the sky dragonslayer's recent behavior. He moved over to the stool at the bar counter and ordered a mug of flames for energy. Kinana showed up sooner as she took his order and began her way back at the counter to fill up the order. But before she could even turn around, she was stopped by Natsu.

"Hey, Kinana... Is there something wrong with Wendy lately?" The bar waitress simply pondered for a second before giving a disapproving nod.

"I don't think so... At least, I don't think it that way. Why?"

"Well, she seemed pretty strange today... I can't point it out but she was somehow... ... ...very attached to me?" He didn't know. Despite his stupid assumptions, Kinana could only giggle at his oblivious nature before finally replying back.

"Well, maybe it's because she just missed you..." Natsu felt the need to close his eyes at any moment after having it widen to the point that his eyes might come out from its sockets.

"What?!"

"Well, not in an intimate way... The thing is Natsu... You and Wendy have been on the same team and are friends for a long time... You two also were the ones who survived the attack, remember? With you always out on a job and not being able to stay in the guild even just a couple of hours, Wendy felt out of place."

"Why would Wendy feel out of place? She had you and the others to have fun to, right?" But Kinana shook her head.

"It's not that simple, Natsu. Wendy had suffered many things after that incident in Tenrou Island. You also share the same feeling as her. The others and I can't just simply relate to her since we're not in the same position to do so. You, on the other hand, stayed with her and comforted her most of the time and seeing you always disappear from the guild kinda makes her lonely, don't you think?" She explained.

Natsu had to stop for a moment to think about her reason earlier.

That's right. He haven't got some time to have fun with Wendy and the others. He was just so focused on completing many jobs just for the sake of the guild's survival. He never even thought about her sake as a result. Up until now, he never actually thought that Wendy would feel lonely even though she had friends here. Thinking like that, made him slightly guilty about ignoring her most of the time.

He wanted to look after her but he was too immersed in doing his own task without worrying about the others as well. Is that how Wendy feels whenever he's out on a job?

Kinana could see the uncertain feeling inside the dragonslayer and could only smile softly towards him as she placed a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"Now you understand why she's always adamant on coming with you on a job... Basically, she just missed you. She needed you in the most critical times. You are her hope after all."

"Could she just rely on you or Bisca? I mean, it's just that simple, right?" Kinana could only sigh once again.

"Natsu... Like I said, it's complicated. You cannot just shove her away from you."

"I'm not shoving her away... I just wanted her to talk with everyone since I wanted her to feel better after losing her best friend."

"And that's why you should start by spending more time with her in order for her to talk to the others as well. It may not seemed like it, but Wendy needed you more than anyone because you two have held your tears together after that incident. You gave her hope and the will to move on. That makes the more reason for her to become quite attached to you, Natsu." She smiled.

Again, Natsu sighed.

"I don't get it..."

"Simply put, try to create a more stronger bond with her. Wendy's young and is growing so she needed a role figure to guide her to become stronger."

"Oh, like a training or something."

"Well, somewhere between that line." She sweatdropped. "But remember Natsu. The only important thing is that you and Wendy must make memories together as friends because you two both trusted each other and care for each other. Be the guide, Natsu. Be the person that truly cares her as a family. She needed it more than ever." She smiled sincerely which only confused the dragonslayer even more.

He could understand it wholly but he doesn't know the whole meaning behind it. Even so, he had to take the tip. If Wendy needed more attention then he should be there to guide her with all he's got. They both shared and endured the same pain in their hearts. They were both dragonslayers, after all.

"Okay... I still don't get what you said but I'll try."

"That's the spirit, Natsu." She smiled and not before long Wendy had returned to the guild with all of her things, ready for the journey. "You better get going, Natsu... We'll take care everything here."

"Okay..." He nodded before glancing back towards the bluenette and simply took out another job request before walking together with her outside the guild, leaving once again. Kinana simply smiled at the disappearing duo.

"Take care of her, Natsu."

* * *

The trip to the designated town wasn't as far as the request paper had pointed out since it only involves about getting rid of the bandits on a certain place. In addition, Natsu would've have to worry about his sickness as Wendy had temporarily cured him for just a couple of minutes. After that, he might have to face his motion sickness once again.

Their time of arrival is just about 45 minutes towards the town so it's not that far off. Natsu was still pleased about himself of being able to ride the transportation as Wendy watched him, go in circles with his hands held high as if he accomplished something great. It's been a long time since she watched this kind of event. She finally remembered the times where she and the rest of the team had gone out together like old times. She lightly smiled after remembering that part.

"This is the best, Wendy! You should teach me that some other time!" He smiled as he went back to his seat across her.

"It's that simple, Natsu-san. Grandine told me that it's only for me." She reminded.

"Is that so? Can you keep casting it for me?"

"Sure but if I keep casting Troia unto you, you could build up some sort of a resistance from it."

"Oh, what happens after that?" He stupidly asked.

"Well, my Troia will not work on you anymore which means, you don't have anything to relieve your pain on transportation even if you wanted me to."

"Okay... I'll keep that in mind." He flashed a toothy grin before slightly relaxing himself on his seat before looking through the window as they passed multiple trees and villages in just a couple of seconds. Wendy did the same as she looked through the window and decided to stare at the outside for a moment.

Silence seemed to have covered the entire atmosphere as the two dragonslayers were left to stare at the window without uttering a word or two. Only the sound of the train wheels whirred underneath them as both simply hadn't anything to talk to rather than relating about the same experience back at Tenrou Island. Natsu wouldn't want to talk about it as he wanted to respect Wendy for that.

"It's kinda strange..." Wendy suddenly spoke which earned his attention.

"What is?"

"The two of us... I mean, we used to spend with them most of time... talking to each other, you know." She continued to which Natsu immediately realized of what she meant.

"Oh... ...Well that's-" He stopped for a moment to think something. He didn't want anything to say that would upset her in the process. Wendy simply stared at him with a confused look after seeing his uncertainty.

"Is something wrong, Natsu-san?" She asked.

"I-It's nothing... It's just that... ... ...I can't just think of a way to answer that." He apologized. The sky dragonslayer seemed to realize of what he meant. Slightly turning her expression into a frown, she simply glanced back to the window once again.

Another air of silence went through the atmosphere of the two. Natsu couldn't help but to frustrate himself on the inside since he wanted to say something just to cheer her up but what? Thinking back of what she first said during their first conversation, Natsu began to speak.

"Do you miss them?" Wendy could only widen her eyes before looking back at Natsu with a sincere and saddened look.

"Of course, I am... We all are... but... ... ... it just feels very lonely now that they're gone." He finally noticed it. The feeling of loneliness that she have in herself whenever he's away. He didn't know what to do in this situation but he get the feeling that he should do something to comfort her.

Looking at their vicinity, it was quite obvious for her to remember those times when she and him are together with the rest of the team. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy and Carla. They were all there but right now, it's just the two of them.

Little by little, small tears soon crept into the bluenette's eyes as she tried to hide it from the fire dragonslayer. It became noticeable when Natsu finally heard her sniffs that she tried to suppress for quite some time just not worry him.

"H-Hey, Wendy? Why are you crying?" At first, she didn't answer but she took a few moments to recompose herself despite her tears.

"I-It's nothing... It's just that... it's hard for me to forget everything and move on... ... ...You said that I need to be strong but I can't just seemed to do that with everything that is happening to us, to our guild." Natsu felt his strength left his body as he saw her yet again, crying in front of her. Even though, she tried to be strong, she just can't seemed to accept it.

She wanted to forget the pain but it just kept coming back to her.

Natsu went silent as she sobbed continuously. A few moments of just staying still, the pinkette stood up and simply sat beside her before leaning her head towards his chest to comfort her. Wendy stopped her sobs as she widen her eyes in surprise of the pinkette's actions.

"It's okay... ...It's okay to cry for your friends. Let it out. I'm right here with you... When you're crying, you shed your tears in the company of your friends. We comfort each other and slowly bury that sadness away. There's really nothing to be ashamed of when you cry for them, Wendy. It simply shows that you do really care for them..." he paused.

"... I feel the same too. We all are. But everyone wished for us to move on. They didn't want us to stay in grief forever. Didn't I tell you before? They will always right here beside us..."

"... They will not simply be forgotten because we are the very sole reason of why they're always here. Our memories and our precious moments with them are the things that connect us to them. That's why we need to keep pushing forward, to share their stories, their moments with us and the fun that we used to have with them." He solemnly replied softly to her in which somehow made her to stop her sobs and looked at the fire dragonslayer in wonder.

"... So please, don't cry anymore... I can't help it when you're crying like that." He spoke in a saddened tone.

It was then, Wendy had noticed it. The great sense of concern and worry that the pinkette was showing towards her. This is the very sole reason of why she kept on going. His comfort and warmth are what keeps her from crying for the past. His words of sincerity are what keeps her from being depressed all the time. Even going back to the times where she found herself in a hopeless situation, Natsu is always the first one to have given her support and confidence to herself and the hope that made her to become what she is right now.

All of that was because of him.

Slightly wiping away her tears, Wendy began to smile once again.

"Okay..." He nodded in response before leaning her once again close to his chest for comfort to which she didn't mind as she felt his warmth slowly calming her down in the process. It was her first time being comforted like this aside from Erza but right now, it was accompanied by a soothing feeling that caused her to forget all her tears and sadness just after feeling it.

"Oh, and promise me something." He began to spoke as he broke away from her for a moment and looked at her dead in the eye.

"What is it?"

"If you ever feel lonely, just ask me, okay? I'll try to spend some of my time, hanging out with you... I just realized of how much I ignored everyone from the guild, especially you..."

"So as a payment, I'll cut some of my time in doing jobs and spend some time with you guys." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled as she rested her head towards his shoulder as they continued like that until their arrival at the town.

..

..

..

After a couple of minutes of taking a train, they finally made their way to the town. It wasn't as big as Magnolia but the people in the area still rivaled that of a city. People flocked the streets as if there was a rush hour. Markets and food stalls were the most prominent features of the town itself since it solely rich in agriculture. Natsu and Wendy looked at the sea of people before them.

Natsu reached out a hand towards the sky dragonslayer.

"Let's go."

"Mmm." She nodded in response before taking her hand to guide themselves throughout the crowd. It was a rather very difficult one to sneak past yourself in the crowd as Natsu hastily stomped his way outside with her. A few minutes of getting past of the crowd, they finally made into the center of town. Unlike the previous place, only a moderate set of people are walking inside and out from the stores.

And after a moment, a loud grumble escaped from Natsu's stomach as Wendy looked at him quizzically. It was then both laughed before trying to regain their composure.

"Haha... Sorry, I haven't gotten anything ever since going back from the recent job."

"Well, that's settled then, we should eat first before going off to our job." Wendy suggested in which the pinkette instantly agreed.

Both looked for a suitable place to eat until they've found one on the middle of the stores located on the far left. It was a restaurant which serves meat and other types of foods so it's got to be the best choice so far since most of its rival stores sells sweets and other kinds of foods aside from meat and vegetables.

Walking over to the entrance, Natsu and Wendy opened the glass door in which created a small bell sound upon pushing it open. They were greeted by a waiter who was assigned for them and eventually led them to their seats. The restaurant isn't as grand as it would be. Only a couple of customers were seen in the vicinity so there's a lot of time to slack off once in a while.

With them into their seats, they were soon given by menus in choosing their desired orders. Both dragonslayers simply covered their faces with the menu before Natsu placed down his.

"That reminds me, I'll have to buy something for the job. I'll be back, Wendy." He hastily stood up before bidding a slight farewell to the sky dragonslayer who, in turn, simply waved back confusingly after his sudden errand.

..

..

Natsu looked in many places as he passed many people in the town, looking for something. He had something to buy in remembering this day. Every job needs a remembrance despite in certain circumstances. Maybe, he could even buy something for Wendy as a means of making her happy or even making that as a remembrance. Finally deciding on what he would choose, he ran yet again before noticing a small jewelry store at the corner of his eyes.

Come to think about it, this is his first time buying something girlish... It's also the same as buying something to a girl for the first time. He'd been in the company of Lucy or even Erza during his childhood but he never actually thought about buying something for them. Wendy was probably the first time.

He discarded the unnecessary thought aside and simply walked towards the store.

The interior of the store was nothing grand nor poor. It's just on the line of being balanced as he saw multiple stands that features different accessories. Only several people, mainly girls, are present in the area so the atmosphere inside is kinda intoxicating for a man like him. But he didn't care, he simply ignored everything around him and tried to look for something that could actually suit the sky dragonslayer if he shown it to her.

There were some with luxurious features such as gems and pearls that are placed on each accessory but Natsu needed something simple. One thing caught his attention as his eyes darted over a necklace. It doesn't have any pendant or locket situated below it but was only adorned with flattened circle beads that connect to a small flat circle in an alternative fashion. He took a moment for an observation before finally deciding himself to buy it.

 _'I think this is perfect.'_

Walking towards the counter, Natsu simply placed the necklace and simply asked for the price.

"That would be 5,000 jewels." The accountant blankly spoke.

"Here..."

"Just wait for a few moment for you change, sir." The accountant began to summon a small magical circle in his finger as the jewels disappeared in mid-air. Natsu could assume that it was somehow similar to Erza's requip magic.

While waiting for a few minutes for his change, Natsu simply leaned himself against the side of the wall and simply shrugged his shoulders. But just as he was about to take a rest for himself, his heightened ears soon caught wind of different murmurs from the customers inside the store. One particular topic caused his brows to quirk in curiosity.

"Hey, hey... Did you know about the news yesterday?" A female customer spoke to her female companion.

"What news?"

"There's been a prison break attempt on the Magic Council."

"Really? What happened?"

"I don't know much of the details but they said that two people broke in the security." After hearing that, the female companion could only scoff at the topic.

"Tsk, even the Magic Council's security have turned flexible. Well, I guess, that's nothing new since those higher ups aren't really doing their job... ... So, who's the person who got free?"

"Someone called Jellal Fernandez... There's huge bounty placed on him yesterday." Natsu's eyes simply widen his eyes in surprise.

 _'Jellal?! He broke out? Why would he do that? Does he know about what happened in Tenrou Island?'_

Just before he was about to eavesdrop further to the subject, the accountant's voice soon resounded from the counter to which he hastily responded and took the change.

"Thanks..." He made a quick form of appreciation before taking the necklace and simply ran outside began to make his way back to Wendy. There are a lot of things he's thinking right now, but he must not always forget that it's his priority to handle his jobs and look after Wendy. He could worry about everything later once he got some time for himself.

And with that, he dashed away towards the crowd.

* * *

 ** _Back to Fairy Tail... ..._**

The guild has been in full shape since everything is running smooth. Several of the guildmembers left but there are some who are still faithful to it seeing that they won't abandon the guild even if it has to face the time of its decrease in power and influence. As usual, several of those guild members were all doing their chores in trying to keep the interiors clean and neat. Others simply worked on paperwork regarding the guild's management.

"I'm starving... Kinana, pour me a beer, please." Macao wearily called out from the bar stool as he raised a hand to catch the bar waitress' attention.

"Coming." She spoke cheerfully before going back to the counter to serve everyone's orders.

"Well, even in your first year as a master, I could already see that you're already slacking off, Macao." Another voice resounded from his left to which he wished that he never had to hear anything from it.

"Didn't I tell you to call me master?" He glowered.

"You know that it was forced appointment. If Natsu had accepted it, I would be calling you Purple-shit." Wakaba scoffed.

"What did you say?!" And in just like that, the two underwent a heated stare down as they butted their heads together as if they were still children despite their ages. Laki and Kinana simply sighed in depression as they saw their elder mages acting like stupid idiots. Their rivalry never actually changed even after what's happened to them.

"What's wrong, Kinana? Having tired of seeing the two of them fighting it out?" Jet came into view together with Droy who was eating two pieces of chicken leg on his two hands.

"Hello, Jet… I see Droy is eating again." She looked over to the other mage who was eating almost continuously without stopping as he took one bite after the other. Over the past year, Droy had begun disregarding his body and ate everyday. Mainly it's because of the incident that happened a year ago. As a result, he slightly gained some fat which everyone would assume that it would continue even further if he doesn't stop.

"Shut up… …This is training." The said mage simply glowered at the two with hostility before turning his attention away and gave another bite.

"I see… We'll just leave it to you then." Jet and Kinana simply sweatdropped.

"Ara, ara. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits." Another voice joined in the conversation as both glanced around and saw Laki coming into view.

"What are you talking about? We're just discussing something about Droy and those two idiots over there." Jet pointed his finger to the still ongoing fight between Macao and Wakaba who had been taking to the guild floor as well.

"I see… By the way, have you seen Wendy?" Laki questioned.

"Oh, she went on a job with Natsu… Max and Warren were also away but they'll be coming back shortly." Kinana explained.

"Everyone seemed to be busy at the moment." Jet pondered.

"Yeah, unlike you two who doesn't work very hard… Honestly, combining everyone's completed jobs is no different from what Natsu had completed." Kinana sighed while everyone gave a surprised shock.

"Eeeeehh?!"

"You didn't know? To be frank, I'm quite surprised too… He managed to complete so many jobs than the rest of the guild right now." She explained. Everyone simply murmured behind their backs.

"Is that even a human?"

"Well, it's Natsu then you're expecting that, you know."

"What a hardworking person."

Ignoring the rumors about the pinkette, Kinana simply turned over to the three.

"Anyway, we should head back to our own work as well… And also, tell Vijeeter to stop dancing." Kinana shook her in pain before going back to the counter to tend to her duties. As usual, the guild is almost empty since more and more guildmembers have started to quit, leaving only a couple of them. The papers stuck on the Request Board had decreased as well.

It can't be avoided. Even with Natsu's help, they still couldn't complete all of them in a day, thus many people began to lose faith in the guild.

Cleaning another mug beside the counter, the purple haired girl simply looked at the ever huge guild before her. It's been a year since this place had been filled with cheer and laughter. Ever since then, it had become quiet as if the good things suddenly disappeared out of thin air.

Everything changes so much in just a year, she could only wonder about what would happen next.

As they were all doing their current ventures, a small figure came through the guild doors which somehow caught the waitress attention before calling out to Macao.

"Master, there's someone at the door." Eventually, the two stopped fighting as Macao looked quizzically at the door, only to find that it was the mayor.

In an instant, he recompose himself together with Wakaba as they recognized the tiny fellow.

"Macao Conbolt… I have some things I'd like to discuss with you." The mayor called out. Macao didn't speak but he walked over to the entrance and met the old man dead in the eye.

"What is it, mayor?"

"I know this has been bothering me for quite some time but… … … I finally decided." He handed over a small scroll with a sealed mark on it in which he unsealed and began reading the contents.

A few seconds later, Macao could not help feel shocked at what he just read.

"Y-You're… … … replacing Fairy Tail?!" His distressed word was enough to be heard by the whole guild as they all looked at the mayor with distraught expressions.

"I'm sorry, Macao… But this is where Fairy Tail ends."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's another wrap. Here's another shocking chapter with you guys. I hope ya like it.**

 **Now, it would seemed like Fairy Tail is gonna get down... Down I tell you.. I'm so evil... Please forgive me guys T.T**

 **Also, this is the first timeskip I made for the story so as you can see, it went over a year. And also, I'd like to talk about some changes on the characters. Wendy will not be the innocent and shy girl that she had been in the canon and hence, will be replaced with sincerity. Just as the same as Mira but she's a bit more forward and forward to do what she wanted to do. She had confidence. :3**

 **Anyways, that's it for the chapter, see ya guys next time :)**

 **Share you thoughts on the review and don't forget to fav. if you happen to find it interesting enough despite its early stage.**

 **Keep cool and awesome, my readers!**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	5. Beginning of the Downfall

**A/N: Sup, guys. wiErD here... I just wanted this story to catch up to my other stories so that it would go smooth whenever I update one by one. I think that's all for now, let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima. :)**

* * *

 **\- Beginning of the Downfall -**

"W-What do you mean, replacing Fairy Tail?" Macao wanted to ask the reason behind the mayor's decision since the next deadline is suppose to be in the next few weeks. They still have a lot of time to accumulate the needed monthly fee yet, why are they being replaced at this time?

"I'm sorry, Macao... But the benefit of the people of Magnolia lies through the reputation of the town's guild. We cannot simply let it past like that. Fairy Tail has done its part in making the town proud but this is the last time. It's over, Macao." The mayor shook his head.

Other members began to walk through the entrance alongside the Master to at least try to persuade the mayor in keeping the guild for just a couple more days.

"Please, reconsider... We're still paying for the monthly fee, right? We're paying on the right time." Macao reasoned but his pleas were simply met with a disapproving nod.

"Come on, just give us a little more time. We'll fulfill out end of the bargain." Wakaba joined in.

"I'm sorry but this is the final decision. Fairy Tail will shut down." The mayor spoke firmly as everyone inside the guild gave a very distraught look on their faces as they feared of what might happen soon after. They all stopped their pleas as they look towards the mayor in complete disbelief of his decision.

"Twilight Ogre will be the new guild, representing Magnolia. They'll be arriving to set their guild here and take this place away at the start of May... Be sure to pack your things and carry on to their separate ways." With that said, the small figure turned around and walked away from the guild entrance, leaving the whole members of Fairy Tail completely despaired of what's happening right now.

Among the members of the guild are starting to cry, mainly Laki and Kinana as they couldn't comprehend of the changing events before them. Macao and Wakaba were simply shocked as if they were turned to stone as their bodies remained unmoving to their previous positions.

"O-Oi... I-Is this for real?" Jet stuttered in disbelief as he couldn't believe of what he heard. He looked towards his other guildmates who were still left shocked and lose heart of themselves.

"ANSWER ME!"

"N-No way, they're replacing our guild..." Droy shivered as he dropped his food in his hand, unable to do anything but to feel despaired and hopeless of the situation.

"B-But we tried our best..." Laki soon joined in as her statement was cut in between with her sobs as Kinana held unto her for support.

"All of our hardwork... is for nothing.." Nab stuttered in an ironic sense.

"DAMN IT! Why does this have to happen to us?!" Macao shouted in frustration as he knelt unto the floor, venting out his anger and grief in this situation.

"T-Then... all of Natsu's sacrifice is also for nothing?" Vijeeter fearfully spoke as all heads looked at him with saddened expressions. Remembering him and Wendy in their minds, they could not help but tear up from the hopelessness they are already in.

What's even more worse is how would the two react when the news reach back to them when they return. They all feared about the two's well-being. They already seen their suffering together, their tears and their hardships in the last year. And having them to know about this will certainly tore them apart.

"N-Natsu... ... W-Wendy... ..." Only their names could escape through their mouths, worrying about them dearly. At anytime soon, they're gonna return from the job.

* * *

 _ **Back at the two... ... ...**_

The two dragonslayers simply stood near a small office before them as their eyes scanned at its exterior. A few moments of looking from all sides, they looked back to each other and simply smiled in content.

"Let's head in..." Natsu suggested to which Wendy responded with a nod before following the pinkette inside. He pushed the wooden door open before him as he found himself in a room with many books which seemingly look like a small library. Three portraits of unknown persons were stuck in the walls, accompanied by plates and any other antiques that serve as decoration for the entire room. A table is located over the center of the room with a chair which was occupied by a middle-aged man who seemed to be in his 50 or 60 years of age.

His black hair was simply cutted into a trim together with his mustache. He wore a set of black formal clothes and shoes that match his hair color. He simply smiled at the two as they came into view.

"Welcome... Please have a seat." He pointed over to the two seats just located in front of his table. The two simply complied and sat down to their own respective seat before putting down their things before looking at the man before them.

"Umm, we're here for Alvor-san." Wendy began her statement.

"Ah, that would be me. It's nice to meet you, Fairy Tail mages." Alvor reached his two hands towards the two in which they accepted it without hesitating. Simply because he was an adult so both of them are pretty tense talking to someone like him.

"My name is Alvor Gibril... but you can call me Alvor since we're not strangers now, aren't we?" He smiled.

"Y-Yes... It's really nice to meet you, Alvor-san." Wendy bowed sincerely before earning a small chuckle from the man seating on the table.

"Ah, don't worry too much about it. It just takes me back, seeing youth once again. How many years have passed since then." He playfully spoke to them, much to their deadpanned expressions.

"Here's the paper request you sent to our guild. So what are we going to do?" Natsu spoke briefly before handing out a small folded paper from his pocket and gave them back to Alvor who simply took it from it before reading it for a moment.

"Oh, yes. This is the request... You see, our town is been under attack by a couple of dark mages on the north part of the forest. We didn't know where they came from but they've started terrorizing our town a few months back." All of a sudden, Alvor simply frowned as his thoughts were soon covered with uncertainty and fear.

"Alvor-san..."

"That's why I called out help from Fairy Tail to get rid of this menace from our town... I was relieved that Salamander accepted the job. I heard from the news about Fairy Tail and lost their core members that time. I was shocked to find one of the core members of Fairy Tail are still here." After hearing that statement, Natsu simply stopped in his tracks as his face was simply shadowed with his pink locks that obscured his expression from the two. Wendy noticed it as she looked worriedly over to the pink-haired dragonslayer who remained unmoving from his position as Alvor kept on talking.

After a few moments, Natsu finally stood up.

"Let's go, Wendy." He spoke without any hint of emotion that could tell his feelings right now. Wendy and Alvor could only look at the dragonslayer in confusion as he simply picked up his baggage and began his way outside.

"Eh?"

"We're getting rid of the bandits and be done with it." He replied before walking outside as both of the two occupants simply looked at the door before Alvor looked towards the bluenette with extreme worry.

"Umm, did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly as Wendy simply flailed her arms in denial as she faced the man with a panicked expression.

"I-It's not like that, Alvor-san... It's just that Natsu-san has... ... ..." She stopped for a moment to look over to her fellow dragonslayer who was walking towards the outskirts of the town.

"... I'm sorry. I'll explain and apologize when we get back!" She hastily grabbed her things from the office and simply ran off to catch up to the pinkette, leaving Alvor back at the office completely worried and confused at the same time.

...

...

...

The forest gives no mercy in letting most of the light from the outside world penetrate the inner parts of it, making it slightly dimmer from the light of the day. It is as if it was a whole different new world as the surroundings was full of giant, thick trees surrounded by thick bushes that sometimes made light movements from the inside in which no one is sure what kind of animal is inside. Little patches of scattered lights served only as a guide for the dark forest itself. The forest floor was simply full of dirt and dead grass that had fallen from the canopies.

Natsu simply trudged his way on the barely recognizable path as his gaze darted overhead. A few moments of scanning, he resumed his slow pace. Wendy simply walked alongside the dragonslayer as they continued over to the forest without minding everything in their surroundings.

Though she knows that it's not the right time to be bothering the pinkette, Wendy couldn't help herself as she clung tightly on Natsu's arm, seemingly scared of the dark or any creepy elements surrounding her environment. Even at the sounds of snapping twigs, her body simply reacted too much on it as she tightened her grip on him further. Her hair rising as if she was being electrocuted.

She deeply closed her eyes as she tried her best not to look at everything.

"Scared?" Unknowingly, the pinkette asked upon noticing her shivering self beside him.

"M-Mmm..." She meekly nodded in response to which Natsu simply chuckled before patting her head gingerly.

"It's okay... I'm right here." He softly spoke that caused her to look at him momentarily. Their eyes met but Natsu simply made a toothy grin to which broke their gaze at each other as Wendy swiftly glanced back to the ground with her face beet red.

A few minutes, they finally reached over to small camp which was occupied by 20 or even more people. The two simply hid themselves over a nearby bush as two dark mages walked past by them, seemingly doing their patrol route throughout the camp. Both dragonslayer looked carefully at the disappearing duo before taking off from their previous positions and went into a better position to observe the entire camp.

There were several tents and other make-shift camps that served as their home base with multiple magical barriers made by some mages to tighten their security.

"It seems like it's one organized group, Natsu-san." Wendy replied based from her observations.

"Yeah... Well, the only thing left to do is bust right in, don't you think?" He proposed while flashing his signature toothy grin at him.

"I know you would say that... I'll support you whenever I can." She finished as the two simply nodded before finally leaving their positions and charged head front towards the enemy. Moments later, one of the mages soon noticed their presence as both of them sprinted towards the front with other dark mages noticing the intruders as well.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

Without giving them time to introduce themselves properly, Natsu leaped high into the air as flames gathered around his arm before slamming it towards the magical barrier, thereby shattering it in the process with great ease and burrowed its way to the ground the created a massive blast of dirt and fire. The dark mages were simply flung away like flies as the force of the blast simply routed some of them down.

"Why you...! How dare you attack my comrades?!" One mage tried to lunge his magic weapon towards Natsu until a gust of wind blew him away together with the other men.

 **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Wendy shouted briefly as she spun her arms respectively that soon created torrents of wind that soon began to tear the entire camp apart from its intense force.

"Nice, Wendy..." Natsu placed a thumbs-up before joining in with the fun.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Puffing out his cheeks, Natsu breathed out a large stream of fire as it clashed with the wind and formed a dual element attack that burned everything from its path. Some of the dark mages simply looked in disbelief as they were left to stand before a very fearsome opponent. Within moments, they soon retreated and fled the area, leaving their unconscious comrades behind who were unlucky to have been burned heavily or slashed by wind blades in the process.

Calming down for a few seconds, Wendy soon breath a sigh of relief as she slightly panted from her second use of her imitation spell that she learned from Natsu. On the other hand, the pinkette simply took a small walk over to the ravaged camp, hoping to find clues about some of their plans and other operations. Fortunately, the group they've defeated is nothing different from a dark guild so it's fine.

"I guess that sums up our work here, Natsu-san." Wendy smiled at him in which he returned the same favor.

"Yeah... I thought it would be more challenging than I expected.." He puffed his mouth in a form of pout.

"Now, now... Alvor-san said it was just a couple of dark mages... It's not like they're in a dark guild or anything." She reasoned.

"True, but still I wanted to at least enjoy some fights that would really get me all fired up..."

"How about Jura-san in Lamia Scale?" Upon her suggestion, Natsu simply lost all his confidence as his face began to sweat nervously at the name of the mage she was referring. Wendy had to tilt her head in confusion as she saw Natsu's stature began to shrink due to fear and nervousness in a comical way.

"What's wrong, Natsu-san?"

"N-No... It's nothing. I appreciate your offer but you know I can't fight a guy like him?" He openly admitted whilst stuttering in the process.

It may not seemed like it but over the past year, Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale have ascended to the 5th position of the Ten Wizard Saints which serves as both the vanguard of their guild. It's really quite obvious that he's probably surpassed Makarov's position for that matter but their powers remained unknown when challenged one another. Well, it's not about the matter of power and their position, Natsu just knows his position right now and challenging to the most powerful human wizard in Ishgar would be a death sentence.

He had many ways to go and accepted his own flaws and weaknesses thanks to Gildarts. But that doesn't mean there's no room for improvement. Natsu wanted to become stronger. To protect the family he loved and the home he truly valued the most.

"Well, I guess we're done here. Let's head back to the old man." Natsu offered.

"Yes!"

* * *

Once again, both of them were found sitting on the two seats where they first sat before coming here in this town. Alvor was simply sitting as usual in front of them with a huge smile on his face. Taking out a couple pf jewel bags and pouches, the man simply flashed them right before their eyes in which glittered upon seeing the amount of jewels they had.

"As promised of the reward, I'm giving you these as a form of gratitude on getting rid of those dark mages out of town." He bowed in respect. The two could only wore uncertain looks before Wendy started to return the same favor and accepted the reward.

"T-Thank you, Alvor-san..." She proceeded to open the bag only to be shocked in the process of what she saw the amount of the jewels inside.

"1-1,000,000 jewels?!" She saw the tag placed inside.

"EEEEEHHHHHH! ! ! !" Natsu felt like his head is about to explode. How many zeroes does that have? Being the idiot he is, it's only six so it's natural for him to accumulate this much money.

"T-This is equivalent to the rewards on S-Class missions... Why did you give us this much?" Wendy looked curiously at the old man who simply shook his head and smiled underneath his breath.

"I heard of what's happened in your guild in the past year... ... ... The loss, the dragon attack. All of it." Natsu and Wendy could only widen their eyes in surprise and shock as the old man spoke more about the incident in Tenrou Island.

"... I have a daughter, you know... She admired your guild so much. She was a fan of the famous Titania of Fairy Tail." The two dragonslayers simply frowned after hearing the name of their late friend and member of their team. Their faces turned somber as they lowered their heads in sadness.

"...When she heard about the news, she cried for two days and locked herself in her room. I wanted to comfort her about it but there's really nothing I can do even though I was her parent..." He paused before looking towards the two with a sad smile.

"... Then one day, she came out of her room to tell me something."

"... Help Fairy Tail, she said. Don't let the guild she admired be gone forever. Even though we're not in the position to do that, this is the only thing we can offer to help." He finished which only made the two of them to smile in happiness.

"Alvor-san..."

"Ah, I know it's a bit late for introduction but please, meet my daughter." Alvor looked over to the other door before calling out. "Anna! They're here."

His gaze went towards the closed door on his left as both of the two simply looked at it in the same manner. Moments later, the door slowly creaked open to which it revealed a small petite girl partially hiding herself from the door with a shy expression written on her face. She has black hair, similar to his father with brown pupils that soon met the two dragonslayers' gaze as they simply passed a small wave towards her.

She wore a light brown dress and she also seemed to be carrying some sort of a dragon toy in her hands as she tried to reveal herself to the three.

"Come on, Anna... They're from Fairy Tail." Alvor insisted. Little by little she came out from the room as she slowly walked her way towards her father who soon stood up and faced the two. She tugged unto his shirt as a means of support or reassurance for safety.

"Hey, there. I'm Wendy... This is Natsu..." Soon the bluenette slowly knelt before the small girl with a faint smile plastered on her face.

"Yo!" Natsu showed his toothy grin but at the same time, scared the little girl before getting a small nudge from his fellow teammate.

"Sorry for that... He's the Salamander of Fairy Tail." She apologized but just as Anna heard the alias of the pinkette, she soon began to show herself even more to them.

"Sa...la...man...der...?" She pronounced the word little by little as if the word was entirely new to her.

"Hmm?" The pinkette quirked a brow towards the little girl who soon began to smile afterwards.

"Salamander..!" It became clearer, much to the three's relief and happiness.

"Yep. That's me-uuooohh!" Without warning, Natsu was tackled by Anna as she lunged herself towards him, causing the pinkette to lose balance and fell on his back towards the hard floor, giving a short wave of pain from it. The other two simply jawdropped in the process as Natsu simply patted the little girl's head as a form of greeting.

"Salamander! Salamander! Salamander!" Anna cheered merrily as she repeated the words over and over again while hugging the pinkette at his stomach.

"It seems like she was now very fond of you..." Alvor scratched the back of his head.

"I agree..." Wendy faintly smiled along with them.

"I'm really sorry for her sudden outburst... It's just like her when she meets a Fairy Tail member." He sincerely apologized to the bluenette who simply panicked at his sincerity.

"I-It's nothing at all, Alvor-san... In truth, we're glad that we still have some influence from other people since we're not doing so well over these past couple of months." She made a dry laugh towards him, leaving the two to play at each other as Wendy and Alvor continued their conversation.

"What's happened?"

"It's a long story but since we lost so much members in our guild, we can't keep up to its daily operations. Only Natsu-san is doing these jobs nonstop. I also came along with him just to make sure he's okay." She put up a sad smile as her thoughts reverted back to the smiling pinkette who was playing with Anna in a nearby seat. She looked at him in wonder, seeing his playful smile and attitude towards Anna that may seemed like the same Natsu she knew back before the incident happened.

Over the past couple of months, Natsu had lost his trait of being the troublemaking dragonslayer that everyone in Fiore was talking about. The level of his destruction on his recent jobs have drastically decreased but there are some small cases of complaint about his fiery nature. Yet it was a big difference, he was more serious and trying to mature as if his childish and innocent behavior has been replaced by it.

It was necessary for him but Wendy somehow wished for it all to come back to him. But in their current situation, there's no time to be giving importance to it.

Alvor noticed her lost in thought as his eyes followed her gaze to the pinkette dragonslayer who was now carrying Anna on his back before goofing around and acting like an airplane to which made the little girl giggle. At the same time, Wendy stifled a silly laugh as she saw the two have fun at each other.

"You care for him very deeply..." With that said, Wendy could only look back at the man who simply smiled afterwards, much to her embarrassment.

"I-It's not what you think, Alvor-san!" She denied to which the man simply laughed.

"I'm just joking but what I said is all true... You cared for his safety and well-being. It's only natural for one person to care for the other like a family. You two are one of a kind, you know. Facing hardships together without letting each other go. I admire your strength. Even at the loss, you were able to move forward despite how much you cared on your comrades." Alvor solemnly spoke.

"I get all that strength from Natsu-san. He's the one who got me-no, us from that despair. He guided us and comforted us in the same time. He did everything to protect and keep the guild and us together. He always put others before him." Wendy placed her hands near her chest as she looked at him. Her eyes gazing over to the pinkette in wonder.

Natsu somehow noticed her from afar as his eyes met hers to which she simply smiled faintly toward him, much to his confusion before being interrupted by Anna who was showing him the miniature dragon toy in her hands.

"Well, I'm glad that you have a person like him..." He agreed as the two of them continued to watch from behind, enjoying themselves at the sight of the two having fun.

...

...

...

It was starting for the day to move on to the phase of the afternoon as Natsu and Wendy stood over to the train station while Alvor and Anna simply stood on the other side, bidding their farewells to each other. Wendy had to cast Troia on Natsu after his nausea came back to him just by seeing the sight of the transportation before him, much to the two's deadpanned expressions. Alvor had Anna on his arms as he carried her to give a better look on the two dragonslayers.

"I guess this is goodbye, Alvor-san, Anna-chan." Wendy placed a sad smile as she looked at the two family members.

"Yes... Thank you very much, Natsu and Wendy. I could've wished to give you a better reward that just jewels and money."

"I-It's nothing... This was enough for us."

"Let's play again some other time, Anna." Natsu smiled towards the girl who simply gave a happy expression as she tried to reach our to him for one last hug. Natsu leaned closer before feeling her small arms around his neck.

"Ok..ie. Salamander-nii-chan." She replied with a light giggle which only made him chuckle in the process.

Soon after, the train soon began to whistle its departure as the four simply looked at the locomotive before it slowly starts to move. The two simply waved their goodbyes on the two as they began to depart.

"Goodbye, onii-chan, onee-chan!" The voice of Anna was the last thing they've heard before calling out their own farewells on the two before finally disappearing into distance. The two simply lowered their hands as they returned from their seats and began to look unto their reward.

"We did good..." Natsu spoke as Wendy nodded in response.

"This should cover us two months or so if we gave it whole to the guild." Wendy suggested.

"We're not giving it whole, you know." Natsu denied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you did work hard for this job, right? I'll give you some in the reward." Wendy could only widen her eyes in surprise. Her body reacting almost suddenly as she flailed her arms in denial towards the dragonslayer.

"It's okay for me... You should take the reward yourself, Natsu-san... You chose it after all."

"Well, I donate my reward to the guild...everytime." Saying that statement only made the bluenette's head to tilt in confusion.

"W-Wait?! You've been getting nothing from your job?!" She spoke in worry.

"Yeah... Well, I get some when I needed them but I don't get much most of the time since I wanted it for the guild's uses."

"But still-"

"Don't worry about me, there's this lake beside my house so I have food to eat without having any money..." He reasoned to which Wendy couldn't argue which resulted to their silence as the train continued its way towards Magnolia. A few minutes passed as the two simply went silent and glanced away from each other, especially to Wendy who was having a hard time to look at the pinkette who was staring mildly at the window to watch the scenery.

"Then... ...I'll do the same." She suddenly spoke which caught his attention as he looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"I'll... ... ... donate my share for the guild." She answered.

"Wait, Wendy... Are you serious? I mean, you don't want anything? Clothes, food or something."

"It's okay, Natsu-san. I'm not that fond of clothes or anything. I only buy what I needed for. So I will donate my share to the guild together with you." She said with finality.

"Even so, you need to-"

"Natsu-san..." She pouted in irritation. Her cheeks puffing out in a cute way as she looked at him seriously in the eye which caused him to sweatdrop nervously.

"Alright... ... ...But there's something I have for you." He spoke before picking out a small necklace that he bought from a store last time. He reached out the necklace towards her as Wendy simply widen her eyes in surprise after seeing it from him.

"W-What's this?" She asked while stuttering in her words.

"It's a present... Well, for remembrance for this day... I don't really have anything to buy something to remember this job so I thought I'd give you this as a remembrance for this day that you came together with me and had fun." He flashed a fiery smile on his face as Wendy was left to stare at him for a moment and then to the necklace.

It was a simply necklace that are adorned with alternate small and big flat circle beads that connect each other. Even with its simplicity, the value and importance that Natsu put into it makes it enough for her to consider this present as an important thing for her. She slowly reached the necklace and took a few moments to look before putting it into her neck.

The beads bounced around as she made a few quick turns and shifts from her body to check out its appearance.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Natsu asked, wanting to know her answer from the present since it was his first time buying something for a girl.

"I love it!" She admitted as she looked at the pinkette with a happy smile with a small pink blush on her cheeks that made it hard to notice.

"I'm glad... I thought you were gonna say shabby or some sort."

"It's not like that! It's really beautiful! Thank you so much, Natsu-san." She bowed.

"Well, consider it as a reward for coming along with me." Natsu smiled as he watched her stand up from her seat and held the necklace in her hands just to look for a moment. Her eyes sparkling with glee as she simply held unto it like a precious item.

And not before long, the good ol atmosphere between them was simply shattered as Natsu instantly went down on the floor, writhing in pain as his sickness came back to him like a tidal wave. Wendy had to panic as she tried to cast yet another Troia towards him to relieve him of his suffering. Just about it was getting good, it had to be in their way.

..

..

"Sorry, Wendy... I think this is one thing I won't get off myself even all these years." He apologized as his eyes looked over to Wendy's who simply smiled in delight as she ruffled his pink hair. Apparently, Natsu had to rest for a moment to get his body back on track even after recovering from that sickness. He simply laid down on her lap as he faced above towards her face.

"No, no... It's alright, Natsu-san... It can't be helped since we dragonslayers can't handle that sort of thing."

"Except you... You haven't felt anything sickening whenever you got on a transportation."

"Maybe, I'm not yet ready for it."

"True..."

They both went silent together as Wendy simply gazed over to the window beside him while Natsu simply watched her intently which sometimes bothered her whenever she looked at him back, only to glanced away from him due to embarrassment.

"Well, I guess we should head back to the guild... I kinda miss it since I've been walking out almost everyday on jobs. We got enough money so I don't mind taking a break or two." Natsu suddenly sat up from her lap and faced her with a reassuring smile.

"Okay...!"

* * *

The train arrived in the train station just in time. The day is still up but the sun simply began its descent on the Western mountains which soon gives off orange streams of light that shone over to the skies while the darkness slowly crept itself on the other side of the world. The two dragonslayer simply walked slowly towards the guild as their shadows overlap that of their statures due to the twilight. People had gone into their homes as the streets were deemed empty of any person around as they continued.

Moments later, they stood before the guild doors before looking at each other and simply smiled at each other for a moment before finally pushing the door open. A loud creak soon followed through the silent hall as Natsu and Wendy made their way inside but instead of seeing the gleeful atmosphere inside, they could only see the sullen and depressed looks of their guildmates who were situated at the bar counter.

Thanks to their current expressions, they failed to recognize the arrival of the two. Most of them were gone and went home as the only people inside was Macao, Wakaba, Max, Laki and Kinana. All of them sported very disoriented expressions as if they experienced something very awful or horrible while they're gone.

Little did they know that the news about the guild will be soon revealed to them.

"We're back, everyone! What's with all those saddened looks? We finally got some money enough for two months!" Natsu cheered as he laid the bag of jewels beside the counter but the group was simply silent and remained unmoving from their previous positions, not knowing of what to do.

"Everyone! Natsu-san has provided us enough jewels to pay for the next month so everyone could feel at ease..." Wendy joined in. Then again, there was no response from them as they slightly twitched uncomfortably just by hearing their cheerful faces.

They just don't have the heart to tell it otherwise, it will shatter the two. Who in the right would actually do that even after seeing those happy expression. No one. But they knew that it's time for them to reveal the truth to the two even if it breaks their heart to do so.

Wendy and Natsu could only tilt their heads in confusion as Macao soon began to stand up from his seat and simply faced the two without showing the emotions on his face.

"Natsu... ... Wendy... ... It's over." He bluntly replied as some of the group behind him have started to tear up, giving the two even more uncertainty of what's going on.

"What do you mean over?" Natsu asked curiously.

"It's over, Natsu... I-It's all over... ... Fairy Tail has been replaced!" Knowing that he can't hold back his tears any longer, Natsu and Wendy finally saw the grief and sorrowful look he was giving as he broke in tears and knelt in front of the two.

"I'm sorry, Natsu! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! We tried our best to convince the mayor but we couldn't! Fairy Tail is over!" Macao screamed in frustration as the others also cried along with him as some of them grabbed hold unto each other to shed their tears together. They didn't want to see the two cry like them. They have gone so much together and to being able to experience something like again will probably change them forever.

True enough, Wendy could not believe of what she said as she took a step back, due to the changing events. There was no way Fairy Tail is going to get disbanded. They paid on the right time so why would they be replaced? With tears starting to flow through her eyes, she soon noticed her companion drop the other bag of jewels in his hand before glancing back to the door, seemingly wanting to go somewhere.

Without a second to waste, Wendy sprinted towards the fire dragonslayer as she forcefully hugged him back to prevent him from getting outside or to where he was going.

"Let go of me, Wendy..." He spoke in mildly angered tone which she found very shocking to hear from him after knowing for all these years. Wendy didn't answer. Instead, she held unto to him as she tried hold him back.

"I said let me go, Wendy!" His tone becoming more fiercer than ever that made Wendy cringe on the inside since it was being directed to her. Even though she was close to him, even though they were friends, she never actually though that he would bear such rage and anger to anyone despite it not being intended on anyone on purpose.

"I won't." Wendy muttered as she strengthened her resolve to hold him. It was then Natsu began to lose his temper and tried to break free.

"LET ME GO! I WANNA KILL THAT BASTARD!" He shouted in complete anger as all of the group began to notice his growing hostility towards his guildmates.

"Natsu! You don't-" Max tried to speak but was blatantly cut off by the pinkette.

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO, WENDY! I WANNA FIND THAT BASTARD FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS, FOR DESTROYING OUR GUILD! ! !" Despite his strength and anger, Wendy tried to hold him down.

"Don't... Please don't... don't do this, Natsu." Wendy spoke little by little as Natsu tried to break away from her hold.

"... I know how you feel but this isn't the right thing to do and you know that."

"I SAID, LET ME GO!" He tried one more time as his directed anger was now focusing on the bluenette. Forcefully holding her hand and yanked it away from him, Natsu tried to break away from her. Everyone saw this as Wendy gritted her teeth in pain as she felt through his hard grip.

"Wendy!"

"What the hell are you doing, Natsu?!"

Despite his continuous hard grip to get away, Wendy persevered and suppressed her pain as she kept on holding unto him, not wanting him to let go in her arms.

"Natsu... please don't... ... This isn't what Master wanted..." She continued but was ignored by him.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT THEM! THIS IS ABOUT OUR FUTURE, OUR FAMILY, AND OUR BONDS, DAMMIT!"

".. Please calm down, Natsu.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! THEY'RE STEALING AWAY OUR GUILD, OUR HOME. AND YOU TOLD ME TO CALM DOWN?! WHY DO YOU THINK LIKE THAT?! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE US THAT ALWAYS SUFFER EVEN THOUGH WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG?!"

"WHY?! WHY DID It have to be us...?" It was then he finally lost it. His tears gave way through his eyelids as they soon fell through his cheeks without stopping. His strength finally left his body as he was left to kneel in a broken state. His face facing towards the cold and hard floor, his warmth instantly disappeared despite his constitution and the despaired look on his face came back once again.

This is the second time he lost in grief and sadness. This was too much. Why did it have to be them? Why must this have to happen? They haven't done anything wrong yet why things like this kept happening to them? He couldn't find the answer. Everything was just blank inside his mind, completely replaced with sadness and sorrow that he once felt a year ago.

Wendy simply looked at his terrible state until she couldn't fight it anymore. Tears formed up from the corner of her eyes as she simply hugged him up front. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned him closer to her as a means of comfort despite her tears.

"I'm right here... Natsu. I'm right here."

"Wendy..? (sniffs*) Why does it have to be us? (sniffs*)" Natsu asked as his sobs prevented him to give anymore than just that one question towards her.

"I really don't know... T-To be honest, I was starting to wonder the same thing. Why are we suffering like this? Why are we destined to be like this?" She held on tighter as her emotions continued to flow.

"... We try to ask ourselves, even our parents of why are we still left to suffer like this?"

"... We can never know. The world is too much hard on us. But we live. We're suffering yet we still live, Natsu." Her words soon catches both of their attention as the others widen their eyes in realization.

"We're still alive even with these hardships. Even with all these things, we still live, Natsu because that's what makes us understand that we're not dead. That we kept living on the future. You said so yourself that we move on. If grief and sadness takes us, we try to overcome them, right? It's what being a Fairy Tail member is like." Natsu couldn't stop crying as he simply held unto the sky dragonslayer as they both cried each other.

"...T-That's why... we'll live through this. Please, Natsu. I need you. We all need you."

The setting sky from the outside had seemingly turned drastically as the darkening mist and clouds formed and covered the once orange skies into a gray-like colour. Thundering sounds soon began to echo down to the earth as tiny drips of rain began to fall from the skies until a huge downpour soon followed and soaked the entire ground. Sounds of tiny splatters of rain were the only ones that can be heard inside the guild, accompanied by the cries of the members that added that depressing and sorrowful atmosphere around them.

The two silhouette figures at the door blended to the beautiful yet anguished image of two dragonslayers comforting each other. Both wrapped themselves towards each other to shed their own tears together.

It was truly the most saddening day they all witnessed.

* * *

 _ **April 18, X785**_

Wendy slowly woke up from her hazy dream. The sound of the birds chirping in the nearby branches outside her window and the light of the day simply caused her to wake up early. Making a morning stretch all over her body, she stood up from her bed and simply walked over to the mirror and grabbed a comb to proceed in straightening her bed hairs. Her eyes were partially awake but she simply did her usual preparations without fail. She didn't mind the waking session. Rather, she was glad to have woken up in the early morning since she wanted to visit Natsu's house first before going to the guild.

It's been over a week since the news about the guild's fate. There were still some days left before they could pack up and leave the guild since it was about to be replaced by Twilight Ogre, another guild chosen by the people of Magnolia for representation. She remembered all the things that happened back on that time. Natsu was beyond angry and the despaired look on his face that she probably saw for the first time. Never in her own life she witnessed him to break down so much just after hearing the news about the guild.

Ever since then, Natsu never came out from his house. She tried to open the door one time but it was locked and her pleas were simply answered in blank air.

Even though she comforted him, she failed to erase the memory of him losing in himself. It made her cry instead of the news. She never wanted him to be like that since she looked up to him.

 _"Natsu..."_ She thought out in worry for the pinkette as she stared oddly in open space. It was then she finally got herself too much in thought about him as she was combing the same part of her hair for quite some time.

She opened the closet and took a simply dress that she usually wore during her time inside the guild.

Opening the door, she hastily sprinted downstairs before being called out by Laki whose room was located on one of the rooms in the hallway.

"Morning, Wendy." Laki greeted wearily as her face was still adjusting from the new day.

"Morning, Laki-san... Where's Kinana-san?"

"She went ahead to the guild together with Bisca and the others to pack up some things needed for the relocation of our guild."

"I see." She slightly frowned at the reason. Both were silent for a moment before Laki decided to change the topic.

"You're heading on to Natsu's house again?" She assumed.

"Yes..."

"I see... ... ... I do hope you can convince him to come out, okay? It's already been a week and everyone is worried about him." Laki frowned.

"I will... Thank you... Then, I'll be off, Laki-san." Wendy sprinted to the door.

"Take care."

And with that, she close the door and sprinted towards the outskirts of town to go towards Natsu's house. It took just a couple of minutes for her to reach the house as she found herself on an isolated area with a small and crude house located at the center of the forest. Grasses and other flora have soon made its way towards the walls of the house probably due to the disregarded task of cutting them off from growing any further. A sign is planted before the entrance though there's one name that has been crossed out in the process, due to obvious reasons.

Wendy simply stared at the house of the pinkette as she looked at its exterior for a moment before looking towards the door. The tiny rays of light that penetrated through the canopies of the trees simply shined down on the roof that gave off a refreshing image of the wonderful nature that surrounds around it.

She gulped nervously before knocking once again to call out to the pinkette.

"Natsu-san? It's me, Wendy." Like any other plea she voiced out through the door, there was no response. Yet she still insists.

"Natsu-san? I know what you feel but everyone's worried."

"...The guild is worried too. Everyone is worried."

"... They all miss you there. They wanted you to come back to the guild." She leaned her head towards the door before whispering under her breath.

"I miss you."

She tried to suppress her growing tears to make sure that she was stronger than this. Yet due to her head, leaning against the door, it suddenly creaked open for a bit which surprises her to find that the door was unlocked or rather open for that matter. Taking only a brief time to think, Wendy slowly pushed the door open as it made a loud creak, possibly due to days or even weeks of unuse. After opening it completely, she found the interior of the room messy.

Things were scattered on the floor. Dishes and other cooking utensils remained dirty in the sink while a couple of papers were on the floor which seemingly came from the wall. She suspected that they fell due to the course of time passing without touching or keeping them in place.

She slowly walked inside as she scanned every interior of the room for a certain pinkette but no such person was found inside, even at the corners. she could still smell his scent all over the house but they were faint and small. She couldn't find the original scent as she noticed that it was not on the house itself, presuming that Natsu went out.

But something was off.

Some of his things were gone, including his baggage that he usually carries during a job. Other necessary things were also gone which made her to think carefully of what happened.

She scanned carefully in every nook and cranny but found nothing that could lead to his disappearance.

"Natsu..."

An hour of rummaging through his things, kept the bluenette on a tight rope as she despearately tried to locate any sources to locate him but nothing was found. It was then she decided to give up and run back to the guild to seek help from the others. Who would've thought that searching for his whereabouts without their knowledge would worry her this much.

Swiftly skipping through the swarm of people in the streets, Wendy hastily went to the guild. She opened the doors which only revealed a couple of people who were taking some things inside before they could be relocated. Their heads glanced towards the bluenette who was slightly panting from her running.

"Good morning, Wendy-chan... What's with the tired look?" Nab asked after seeing her state but she ignored it before speaking to them.

" Have you seen Natsu around?" She asked the whole group which only made them to glance at each other in uncertainty, clearly showing that they don't know anything.

"No... we haven't seen him around.." Max spoke as he carried some box in his hands before placing them over to the counter together with other necessities for their new headquarters.

"Why are you asking?" Macao asked curiously.

"Well, he's not home... I found the door open but cannot find him there."

"Maybe he's out on a job again..?" Jet and Droy came into view and into the conversation.

"That's impossible... The requests in Fairy Tail were suspended because we don't have any place to relocate ourselves." Max protested.

"Maybe he's out on something? I mean, after all what's happened..." Wakaba assumed but everyone simply went silent after that.

It was then, Kinana came out from the second floor before shouting towards the group below as if she was worried over something.

"Guys... Have you seen the S-Class paper here around?" She asked.

"No... We haven't gotten any jobs yet until our relocation. Why?"

"It's gone... I don't think we misplaced it somewhere... There's none of us here that is S-Class so it's unlikely to be lost."

"Well, we've been talking about Natsu's sudden disappearance here." Bisca replied from below as she looked towards the purple girl. Alzack soon came to the door just right after Wendy.

"What's happening?" He asked after seeing the group slightly arguing over something.

"We're just talking about Natsu's disappearance since Wendy came in about it to find that he's not home."

"Why would he disappear?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know... There's also a matter of the missing S-Class paper request from the second floor." Bisca pondered in thought. At first everyone thought about it deeply and analyze of what's going on until-

"Hey, I know it sounded very stupid but... ... could it be that Natsu sneaked the request?" Laki assumed.

It was then it all hit into one place as everyone connect the dots before widening their eyes in shock and disbelief as their minds became solely focused towards the fire dragonslayer.

"You don't mean-"

"Impossible... Natsu wouldn't do that?!" Alzack denied but it was not convincing. Knowing the pinkette and the same particular situation that happened years back, it was quite understandable that it was likely to happen.

"Where's the S-Class request pointing at?" Bisca asked for its location.

"Well it's on the island of Antaras... It's a very dangerous place since it was filled with powerful monsters that even a couple of mages couldn't bring one of them down. It was an extermination mission." Kinana shivered.

"That idiot!" Max clenched his fists in frustration.

As they were talking about the situation, they soon never noticed the disappearance of a certain bluenette beside them.

"H-Hey... Where did Wendy go?"

...

...

...

Wendy ran as fast as she could towards the train station. Ignoring everything, including her friends and the guild or even her preparations for the job, she ran as fast as she can before using some of her magic to thrust her up in the air to boost her momentum towards her destination. It wasn't an act of instinct, rather it was her own doing that she wanted to go to him as soon as possible.

Why didn't she notice it? Why she failed to notice that he's been alone all this time?

She shook her head as her shadowed expression was masked by her hair. Her teeth clenched in frustration and a small sparkle of tears left her eye and simply floated through the air as she ran straight without looking back.

It was then she raised her head and finally showed her tears before shouting the name of the person she wanted to see.

"NATSU!"

* * *

 **A/N: And lalala stop right there! OMG! To be honest, instead of easing everything else I even made the situation worse. Well, you can beat me badly for doing that. :P**

 **And now, we're hanging on the cliffhanger. Damn, how I hate these kinds of things. Natsu going off to an S-Class again for the second time but with no one to accompany him. Wendy started chasing. It hurts my heart for giving this pairing the angsty part. I always like my OTP and other pairings to be romantic and developmental but this is too much.**

 **Fuck my brain for doing this... .**

 **And here we are, in the thread of saving Natsu from a very perilous journey. Will Wendy make it? Oh yes she will lol.. I mean, barely. I don't know. hehe.**

 **Well that's the wrap on this chapter. I'll be making another timeskip on the next chapter after the next one O.O (Lul wut?) Well anyway, it's something like that.**

 **Thank you guys for the reading this chapter hope ya had fun reading it because I did too. (Even though it's my story. Is it weird? O_O)**

 **Leave your thoughts in the review. Comment as much as you like. I appreciate them wholly.  
Shout out to those who comment on the previous chapters. Sorry for not replying personally. I got slow net and it fucking sucks. :(  
Special mention to BlackDragonShinigami who comment in a silly way. Actually, I laughed on your review :D Well, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Hope ya had fun.**

 **See ya guys next time. Until the next chap. ;)**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	6. Forever Here

**A/N: Hey guys. wiErD here. Guess what? Merry Christmas! Well it's not yet on the date but it's near alright... I'll greet you everyone for as long as I can. . . . No? Okay then.. (*Retreats into a corner*)**

 **Anyway, greetings aside, I have another chapter with you guys. This will feature Wendy's desperate attempt to save Natsu. :) The romance will finally start. The crushes, I mean. The itsy bitsy part of the romance since I don't want to rush it into a "Hey, I like you because you helped me and comforted me or you're just awesome!" kind of thing. I mean, come on... Romance starts at the overstepping of friendship between two people when they feel that they feel attached to that other person. Though I might come as a careful author, it's just my way of keeping my story romance on the right flow. :)**

 **No to the mature content and such -_- That's too far for me to handle at most and the story progress has not even reached that stage. Let's wait for them to grow and flourish as fine Fairy Tail mages.**

 **I don't know anything about lemons. 0_0**

 **Have Fun and Happy Reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or its characters. Hiro Mashima owns them. :)**

* * *

 **\- Forever Here -**

The once blue skies above Earthland are slowly being swallowed by the dark and gray clouds that hover above it. Lightning and thunder had been the only prominent sounds that roared above the heavens, signifying the upcoming weather for today. The town of Magnolia was beginning to empty itself as people began moving back to their separate homes, presumably wanting to avoid the incoming storm. Children went back to their parents as the doors of each building were closed tight. Everything was placed unto a lockdown as if there was an emergency.

A few minutes of time passing resulted the heavy downpour. Intense rain splatters batter the roofs of the buildings as water overflowed it and continued unto the streets. Patches of rain ponds sprouted to the streets due to the heavy rain. A white mist appeared in the area as it reduces the vision of the place from any human being. A young girl hastily sprinted towards the empty street as she covered herself only with a small square-like material as she waded through the rain. Each of her steps were followed by tiny splashes as she ran across towards the guild.

She made it inside as the guild doors before her were deemed open and thus providing her shelter from the rain. She took a momentary look on herself as she was partially drenched in the process due to the heavy downpour.

The interior of the guild was simply dark and the light from the outside only reached within a couple of meters away from its vicinity apart from the corners which were simply obscured in darkness. It was then a voice came from the shadows that slightly startled the girl.

"So what did you find?" The figure was seemingly leaning over a pillar in the darkness before showing himself, revealing to be Macao who was crossing his arms with a morbid expression on his face.

"..." The girl was silent for a moment before giving a disapproving nod. "Mmm... It's no use. I cannot find the two of them."

"I see... ... You did a very great job, Laki... You may go home and rest like the others. I can take it from here" Macao tried to smile as he began summon a small yellow flame in his hand and placed it on a nearby lamp that is situated near the bar counter. The lamp somehow came to life as it gave off enough light for the 4th Fairy Tail Master to see in the dark as he simply sat on one of the bar stool to think.

Laki simply watched in worry before lowering her head in depression as she grabbed an umbrella at one of the rackets inside the guild.

"Then, I'll be off..." With that, she left without saying anything as Macao heard her walk away towards the rain and disappear. He rubbed his head gingerly, wanting to ease up the pain that he was currently having. His mind was simply focused on two of his guildmates who suddenly disappeared without saying a word. Even though it was just a necessary decision to take the position as the master of the guild, Macao had to take responsibilities of being like one. And the safety of his guildmembers were his top priority.

His eyes twitched uncomfortably as that thought simply went passed through his head. He failed to keep them together. Even though at the face of disbanding, he failed to fulfill his tasks as a master.

If the situation wasn't as bad as it seems then Natsu wouldn't have been more devastated than ever or even stupid enough to take his way out. He saw his angered look and even disregarded Wendy just to get his hands on the mayor who replaced their guild. Luckily, Wendy had calmed him down but it was not enough when they all knew that he snuck out an S-Class job request once again right under their noses.

This was an entirely different situation even by normal standards. What's more worse is that Wendy left sooner after knowing about what happened.

Clenching his fists tightly in frustration and agitation, Macao could only hope for the safety of them.

"Natsu... ... ...Wendy... ... ... Please be safe."

* * *

 ** _April 19, X785 - Antaras Island_**

Situated near the ocean to the south of Fiore, the island was simply cut off from the mainland as bodies of water surround the entire land. Spanning over about a couple of miles wide, the island was simply a packed with dangerously looking creatures that inhabit it. The only passage around it is via boat or magic. Natsu simply landed himself near the coasts as he used his own magic to fly himself towards the island. Taking a moment to look around, he scanned its features. The island was simply filled with very large and thick trees towering over about 50m tall that gives the island a sense of odd feeling for a human when setting foot there.

It is as if it was whole different world as you find yourself tiny among the inhabitants that lived on that island. There were no sightings of any human-made structures or activity as the island was simply thriving with nature without any interference of human civilization for hundreds of years. No wonder why it was considered to be a suitable place for S-Class quests.

Natsu held unto the S-Class paper job request in his right hand as he gazed over to the tall trees before him. He clenched his fist tightly, crumpling the paper in the process as his body became tense for some reason. He slightly narrowed his eyes as his mind reverted back to the time when he almost hurt Wendy. He can't believe that he actually lost control over himself in rage and anger. He never even knew that he was hurting her in the process. Even though it was him that was supposed to be taking care of her.

Closing his eyes in sorrow and resentment towards himself, Natsu simply gritted his teeth in frustration. He looked over to the palm of his hand and shook his head in shame of what he did.

"I'm really sorry, Wendy." He whispered silently.

Raising his head up towards the dense forest, Natsu flared up in determination as he began to walk towards it without fear. Ominous and bellowing sounds erupted from the inside of the forest, showing off its dread and danger that even crushes the morale of one person if being heard by it. Yet Natsu didn't falter, he simply moved over to the forest as light had seemingly disappeared upon entering. Mainly it was due to the thick canopies at the top that obscures the light of the sun, preventing enough of the sunlight to pass through the extremely dense forest.

It was then Natsu saw it, monsters that were rumoured to be immensely powerful roamed around the giant forest. Each one of them are enormous as their sizes was quite similar to that of a dragon like Acnologia but not in terms of power. Each of them are different from each other as he saw some monsters that resembled some animals like a wolf or any other vicious animals he saw back in Fiore though there were several features such as long horns and other dangerously looking appearances that they use as a weapon to defend themselves from other monsters.

Each step of these monsters shook the ground in the vicinity as Natsu felt their massive weight upon the ground, leaving a trail of big footprints as they walked the island.

It was then, one monster finally noticed his presence. It was a large four-legged creature that has a very large sharp horn that it situated above his head. Most of its body was covered in jagged spikes giving it some tough armor against attacks and a long tail that is also seen from its back slammed back and forth to show its intimidation towards the pinkette.

Natsu simply looked at it with the same fierce eyes as flames began to gather around his body before lightning sparks surrounded him in the process. Raising his fist in preparation for the mission, Natsu could only glare at the beast one more time before launching himself in battle.

"For the sake of the guild, I will destroy all of you."

The beast simply charged towards the pinkette without hesitation as the ground shook violently from its huge stomps as he made his way towards the pinkette in just mere seconds. Giving the same calm yet ferocious glare, Natsu simply thrusted his hand back as fire and lightning surround his right arm as a form of charging his power before aiming it towards the head of the creature.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist!"**

Colliding his fist towards the creature, Natsu simply generated an immensely powerful explosion as his fist connected through its head and easily stopped the beast before sending it back for a few meters away from him, overpowering its charge and weight. Moments later, lightning and flames began to wreak havoc in their vicinity as the ground was immediately uplifted due to its intensity and generated a powerful shockwave from underground that was soon felt by the other monsters that surround the island.

Smoke cleared as Natsu looked over to the downed beast in satisfaction. In just one punch, he was able to knock out a giant beast with his newfound power. Even though he wasn't used to it, he was able to utilize it further in the past year. The beast simply laid down unmoving as Natsu breathe a sigh of relief only to have alerted himself in the process as he looked over to his other directions, seeing more and more of these monsters appearing right before him.

All of them locked their red eyes in hostility to the pinkette as he had seemingly disturbed their territory due to his first encounter with them. A collective forms of heavy growls escaped from their snouts and noses as they prepared to attack him without mercy.

Natsu simply stood in the center before engulfing his own body with flames and lightning as he activated his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode to battle these monsters.

There's no time for idle, he must complete this job in order to save the guild no matter what. However, that wasn't the entire reason of it. Knowing everything that happened back at the guild, a few days back, he remembered everything and could not even bother to show himself to everyone, especially to Wendy.

It was the very same day he made her happy and at the same time, it was also that day when he hurt her. He could not help it, everything he worked for the guild was simply destroyed and taken away. He doesn't want to accept it all yet in the midst of it, he forgot about her. He was supposed to her guide, her family and yet what did he do?

He hurt even though it was he who was supposed to be taking care of her. He could not even bother to show himself in front of her after all he's done.

Unknowingly, a small ache in his heart was felt by him as he gritted his teeth in frustration after thinking about the sky dragonslayer.

As a result, his focus faltered to which he had to return it back as one of the beast suddenly lashed out towards him in fast speeds. Widening his eyes in surprise, Natsu tried to return back to his focus on the job and simply clasped his hands together forming a huge ball of flame with lightning above him before slamming it down towards the creature that soon created another explosion as he took a safe distance from the beast in a nearby branch above the tree, waiting for the smoke to clear out.

Moments later, the dust suddenly disappeared as the creature emerged unscathed from the attack which caused the dragonslayer to narrow his eyes in frustration as his spells didn't take it out completely. Even though he had attain the form, it wasn't enough to take down some of the creatures in this forest.

Then again, his mind was not in the battle. It was on the sky dragonslayer. For some reason, he couldn't shake off the thought as he looked towards his hands, wanting to know why he was not focusing.

 _'Why am I thinking too much about it?'_

He asked himself that very question. He doesn't know why he would not concentrate on the fight. Rather, he would want to go back and apologize to her. He shook off the thought out from his head as he began to notice that the monsters are trying to bring the massive tree down with brute force. Some of them are continuously ramming towards it, hoping to uproot it and bring the pinkette down.

Focusing his eyes back on the enemy, Natsu clenched his fists together as he flared his magic once again, facing the beasts alone. This isn't the time to be thinking about it. He had to win... for the sake of the guild.

Jumping down from his position, Natsu instantaneously disappeared into a crimson blur as he used the power of his lightning properties to increase his speed. Appearing behind the monsters who were gathered unto the tree, Natsu began to inhale both fire and lightning towards his mouth as the ground around him began to intensify due to the powerful force of his incoming roar.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"** Shouting out in frustration, Natsu let out a massive stream of fire and lightning from his mouth that soon travels towards the monsters, thereby blasting them away as the roar went to the other side of the island, showing its destructive power as it destroyed everything in its path, leaving only a trail of broken land behind where the monsters once were.

Panting heavily on his breath, Natsu looked wearily towards his surroundings to observe. Even though he was training every day, the amount of magic power consumed in that roar was too much for him. He doesn't have enough store energy to keep the form at a longer time.

Suddenly, another group of giant monsters began appearing from all sides as Natsu looked at them alarmingly before trying to recompose himself to save up some of his magical power.

"Heh, it seems like this is going to be one tough job." He laughed inwardly as he moved into his battle stance, taunting the beast to come at him further.

"Bring it on..."

* * *

 ** _In the port of Haveleon..._**

Being situated at the corners of the country, the lifestyle of the people in the port were simply fishing or anything related to aquaculture. Surrounded mostly by sea, it was a common life there and the people had no complaints about it. There are no sightings of any large and fancy ships docked on the port itself but instead, it was only manned by fish boats and other canoes that the people use when fishing at sea. The existence of mages and guilds is exactly new to them since they weren't adapted to the world of magic.

With a storm brewing over to the horizon at sea, most of the people warned themselves not to get out at sea in this time. It's really dangerous for them to deal with the batter of huge waves and heavy rain.

Wendy waded through the crowd as she walked towards the port itself after settling briefly unto the town for information. Apparently, she had caught wind of rumors about a certain mage coming over to the town and immediately flew through the island without so much of a word. If her instincts are right, then Natsu must be the one they're referring about.

Apparently, he already departed before anyone of them could even ask about his business which only made them even more curious about the mage himself since he was the first one to set foot here.

Wendy didn't waste any time as she began her walk to the port. The smell of raw fish and other scents of the sea entered her nose which somehow gives her a little bit of a nausea upon sniffing them. Stopping over to the edge of the platform, she scanned the horizon as she caught a small sight of the rumored island itself. The history of the island is somehow related to the people of these parts. Myths about giant monsters that were rumored to be as large as buildings were the talk amongst the people whenever the topic about that island is brought up.

Many adventurers or treasure hunters came and go to the island but they never actually returned from it which gave her even more concern about Natsu. She knows that he did it to save the guild but for her, it was merely a suicide attempt. This isn't about saving the guild anymore, she wanted to save him before it's too late.

She doesn't have the time to think about other things. The only thing that she must do right now is to save him no matter what the cost. Even though she was still inexperienced to these kinds of jobs, she had to act. After all, she doesn't want to lose him. She already lost Cait Shelter, Carla, and her friends. There's no way for her to allow Natsu to be the next.

They made a promise... ... ... A promise to live on. And it's up to her to remind him once again about the words he had said before. The words that kept her going to the future without looking back. She'll return it all back to him.

Holding unto the necklace he gave her that day, Wendy suddenly jumped through the edge before gathering enough wind around her to boost her weight up in the air, thereby levitating in the process. Stretching her hands to the back, the bluenette simply flew through the air and headed her way towards the island itself. Some bystanders managed to get a glimpse of her as they both stopped and looked at her in the sky as she continued her way.

It only took a few minutes for her to reach to the island before landing herself safely near the coast.

The storm was still on its way towards the island and it will be a matter of time before it rains once again. She'll need to find him faster. Searching around in the rain will not help her track his scent due to the strong scents being released by the flora when drenched in rain.

Stopping for a moment to observe, she could see the tall and thick trees of the island before her as they tower her figure easily. No doubt that this place was filled with those monsters she heard from the rumors. Remembering of what the others told about the island itself, Wendy had to be careful. She was just a mage of her own calibre. Tackling one of these monsters will only ensure her death. There's exactly no way for her to win the battle alone. There will be no one to save her or protect her this time. Right now, it will only on her own powers to get to Natsu as soon as possible.

Giving a huge deep breath to calm down, Wendy reluctantly walked towards the forest as she went inside, finally obscuring the light from the outside. Just like the trees from the outside, the forest was completely different from the outside world. Large trunks that hover above 50m tall almost made her to look all the way up before staggering in the process. The light of the day was simply reduced greatly as little patches of sunlight only penetrated through its think canopies.

She felt so puny as she found herself only to be a miniscule apart from the island's features.

Gulping nervously as she took one step at a time to observe her surroundings, Wendy searched blindly, hoping for the pinkette to find her instead of finding him. It's just as she thought, this kind of experience overwhelms her will. Fear and uncertainty crept into her heart as her ears picked up many ominous sounds around her that made her to cower.

Yet she still stood in defiance. If she's going to be like Natsu, then she should remove all her doubts and fears despite the situation.

 _'Natsu... Where are you?'_ She thought inwardly as she looked around but saw no sign of the dragonslayer. Shouting out in the open will definitely alert the other creatures and she would be dead before Natsu could even arrive from that point.

Leaving her no choice but to search blindly, Wendy pressed forward. Her tracking scent is impossible to use due to the strong smell the flora was giving.

It was then she finally stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes caught sight of a large broken land path, presumably came from a roar. She widen her eyes in realization as she saw patches of embers in the vicinity together with a couple of heavily burned giant monsters that were caught in it.

"What is this?" She muttered to herself as she hastily skipped through plants ans bushes before nearing herself to the site.

There was no sign of the pinkette around but this is proof that he'd been here and fighting these monsters alone. But before she could even scan the whole place, a loud growl was heard behind her back as another giant creature showed itself to her without noticing it.

It was then, Wendy slowly tried to look back as she found herself face to face with the monster.

 _'Wha...What?'_

It was a giant wolf-like creature with two heads sporting its front both pairs of eyes glowering down her intently. Giant claws and canines were visible from up close as it gave another heavy growl towards the bluenette who was left unmoving due to extreme fear. Its black fur blended well in the shadows of the forest which gives an even more dreadful look.

 *****ROAR*****

Letting out an ear-piercing roar towards the bluenette. The wolf instantaneously swiped one of its claws in blinding speeds that created powerful wind blades that soon made its way towards the bluenette, only missing her by mere inches as her right tied pony tail was cut off in an instant, leaving the strands of her hair on that part left hanging.

It was also the bearing signal for her to finally get her dead legs finally working as she began to run away in a desperate attempt to save herself from the monster. The giant wolf simply followed the running bluenette as it tried to catch her with their two heads.

"Get away!" She cried in horror as she launched a wind spell towards the beast but it has no effect.

"N-No way... It didn't cause an effect on it?!" She shouted out in disbelief as the beast tried to bring her down with its giant claws to which she hastily dodged for dear life.

Jumping up high in the air, Wendy tried to chant some of her spells to slow its advance on her.

 **"Arms X Vernier X Armor!"** Three magical circles appeared on both her hands and underneath her feet as her magic gave her an increasing amount of capabilities to stand up to herself.

 **"Sky Dragon's Claw Attack!"** Placing her right hand in a claw-like fashion, Wendy tried to slash the beast's body but the durability and toughness of it, makes it hard for her to land a hit on it.

Not done with her attack, the bluenette gathered air around her as she let out a torrent of air from her mouth that soon made its way towards the beast.

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** Just as the roar was about to reach it, the creature simply swiped it away with its claws, completely cancelling out its spell easily.

Wendy could only widen her eyes in disbelief as she finally saw its power. However, the onslaught didn't stop there as Wendy was left into an opening as the claw simply slammed into her and sent her away without mercy.

Slamming into one of the trees from the distance, Wendy could only let out a loud cry of pain as she crashed heavily unto it, creating a huge dust of smoke upon her landing. The beast could only roar defiantly at the forest as it began to show its dominance to other creatures as well.

A few seconds passed, Wendy slowly emerged from the crash as she staggered in her two legs that were seemingly dealt with heavy bruises and wounds that she got from her crash. Her clothes were simply badly damaged as some part of it were torn and tattered, revealing some of her wounded body in the process. Blood seemingly gushed out from her head as her left eye was seeming flooded with it as she tried to regain her composure.

Her body sustained too much pain and if weren't for her buffs, she would have gained even more complicated and serious wounds. Clutching her head in pain, she soon noticed the trail of blood from her head as her hand caught some of it much to her horror.

"B-Blood?!" It was her first time seeing something like blood. Never in her life, had she experienced something like this since she always tended to avoid any extreme violence or fights. It was because she was constantly being safeguarded by her friends who take those roles in place for her even to Carla. They always look after her since they don't want her to experience something like this. And now, she had finally witnessed it first-hand.

The reality of fighting and violence.

She knelt towards the ground as her strength left her body. Despair crept into her heart in an instant, unable to comprehend to this kind of situation. Her mind was completely replaced with horror as she looked oddly into open space. Normally, she would've ran away but something inside of her prevents her from doing it. It was not because she wanted to find Natsu, it was rather different.

It was fear.

She can't move due to fear itself. It was also the same feeling when she witnessed Acnologia and watched it destroyed everything around her, including her friends, including Natsu. It all came back to her in an instant as her body shivered in fear as she noticed the beast slowly making its way towards her.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Wendy mustered of her strength to get up and hide. She staggered away from the crash as she hastily dragged her tired legs across the dense forest. She didn't look back. She didn't want to. All she wanted to do is to run away from the beast as far as she can. She placed her right hand over to her left shoulder which was somehow sustained more damage than some other parts of her body. Her left hand was barely moving as she waded through thick and thin, hoping to find a place to hide herself.

Her vision wasn't helping either as her left eye was still being soaked in blood from her head which even makes it harder to see what was in front of her.

Fortunately, she managed to find a large fallen trunk and decided to take refuge there. Landing roughly on her back against the trunk, Wendy kept quiet as the sound of giant footsteps became louder and heavier before stopping its tracks to search for her. She didn't move a muscle and lowered her breathing to mask her presence from its sound. She wasn't sure if the creature could smell her blood despite being inside of a trunk. She could only hope that it won't notice her and just give up.

Somehow, the gods answered her prayers, as the beast simply continued it way towards the forest, leaving Wendy to finally calm down in the process as she tried to peek from the outside to see if it's really gone.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she finally rested herself against the log before cringing in pain as her wounds began to turn for the worse. She doesn't have anything to patch herself. Her head was hurting from all sides, making it harder for her to concentrate. Her silky blue hair turned slightly rough from the dirt. Only her left pony-tail was left hanging onto the back of her hair as the right was simply cut off from earlier.

Looking at her battered state, Wendy could only look towards the ground in fear as she could not see anyone aside from her in this forest. Bending her knees in front of her as her arms wrapped around it, she felt cold.

There was no one to comfort her, no one to warm her from the cold, and no one to accompany her in the dark. She ignored her pain as she simply tightened her grip on her knees before lowering her head with it. Tears have soon started to form from the corner of her eyes as her mind finally returned back to the pinkette once more.

"Natsu... ... ... Where are you?"

"I-I want to see you... ..."

"D-Don't leave me here."

Her crying pleas were all answered blankly as the sound of her sobs and cries only resounded through the silent forest. There was no one around her.

No one around her.

...

...

...

Natsu simply dodged another deadly swipe from one of the monsters around him as it tried to pummel him down to the ground. Returning it with a powerful backhand to its belly, Natsu launched the beast high up in the air before crashing to the other monsters before looking at them with fierce eyes. The monsters felt through his glare as some of them retreated from the battle and left him there.

Sighing in relief, Natsu simply walked again blindlessly to find more monsters to exterminate. According to the S-Class job request, he needed to take down at least fifty of them in order to complete it. He already took down twenty-five of the monsters but his magic power is slowly decreasing with each passing time.

It was then the sound of thunder went past to the forest as the pinkette looked above the skies and saw tiny drip from the canopies that soon began to fall to the ground continuously. It would seemed that the storm has already begun. Another roar of thunder resounded from the background as Natsu simply walked towards the path and tried to look for more monsters.

Despite this, it somehow served him some free time to think differently aside from the job. His thoughts called out to the bluenette once again as the image of her went to his mind. The smile that she always showed to them and the sincere personality of her simply left him in a trance.

Thinking back to the time when he finally calmed down from his anger, Natsu saw her determined yet fragile self as she looked at him in tears who was in the same state as him at that time. It took just now to realize of how much she had suffered much like the others and how she faced it without losing herself in her own despair, unlike him who almost lost it and even intended to harm the ones he cared about.

The rain continued to pour down from the skies as Natsu's stature was drenched, causing his spiky salmon hair to lose its spikiness as it stooped low towards his hair locks. His face contorted in a somber and grim expression that added further to his depressing atmosphere.

Minute of walking and thinking deeply about his family, Natsu stopped walking as another beast appeared before him. It was a giant two-headed wolf who was searching for someone in the past couple of minutes until his first encounter with it.

Growling in anger, the beast lunged itself towards Natsu without hesitation only to be sent away with a powerful kick to the belly as Natsu disappeared into a crimson blur and summoned his dual elemental form and injured the beast.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Piercing Strike!"** Landing a few meters away from him, the beast let out a squeaky voice of fear as it tried to stand up and flee the area.

Turning off his form, Natsu continued his way but was stopped after noticing something from the area. There were patches of torn down plants in some places around him.

"That's weird... Maybe there's someone doing the same quest as me?" He assumed as he tried to explore the area. He followed the trail of the broken down plants and bushes, in hopes of meeting with the person.

Minutes of tracking the person, he stopped momentarily as he somehow remembered this part of the forest. He looked over to the giant roots and finally found the area where he first used his roar on these monsters.

Though something was off.

There were several small craters around the vicinity to which he was sure that he didn't created it after leaving. His eyes soon narrowed in suspicion as he found one of the craters seemingly left a trail of blood from it. Jumping down from a lower branch, Natsu scanned the blood to which he saw them leading into somewhere.

 _'It seems like this guy's luck is not as good as I am... I wonder where he went.'_ He though inwardly before looking at the trail one last time.

But just as he was about to move out, he soon noticed something in the midst of the rubble as his eyes caught something blue. He ran straight towards it before picking up and simply tilted his head in confusion.

"Blue hair?" At first he didn't know about it as he tried to sniff out its scent to track the person.

It took almost instantly for him to remember the scent before widening his eyes in shock and disbelief.

"T-This smell... It's Wendy's?! B-But why-"

Time seemed to have stopped as he connected the dots together. The trail of blood, the craters, the strand of blue hair and the clip used to tie her hair in a pony-tail to which he always recognizes every time he was around her. It was all there.

In a split-second, Natsu dropped his baggage and simply flared up into his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode before disappearing into a crimson blur as he followed the trail of the blood from his direction.

"Wendy!"

...

...

...

The continuous downpour of the rain caused some of the ground to become mushy, thus slowing the bluenette advance inside the forest as her body was simply soaked wet from the heavy rain. Weighing down her movement around the forest, Wendy could only muster one step at a time as she gritted her teeth in frustration, in hopes of finding Natsu. She don't know what will happen if another monster found her. In current state, she's in no condition to fight anymore. Her only hope is to reunite with him.

As she tried to pace even more, she stepped onto a small stone that cause her to lose her footing and fell down to the ground hard. She flinched in pain as she placed her hand over to her knees after that fall.

She needed to press forward otherwise, she won't make it in time. It will be a matter of time until another monster found her. Struggling unto her feet, she stood up and simply moved on without looking back. She didn't mind the rain. She just focused on her two feet on moving them one step after another.

"N-Natsu..." She muttered his name. Her hope, her strength, her source of happiness. All of it, the memories she shared with him. She faintly smiled in determination. Her feelings wanted to voice out from her heart. Everything that she thought about him, she wanted to let it all out. Tears began to flow out in her eyes once more.

* * *

 **Forever Here - Yoko Ishida = START!**

* * *

...

 _"I... ... ... I-I want to see him."_

 _"I w-want to see his smile once more."_

 _"I want to see his warm smile."_

 _..._

Her memories with him in the past few years. Whether in pain or in happiness, she cherished everything. His undying spirit of reaching out his hand to her whenever she's lost in despair and hopelessness. She doesn't want to lose them all.

She knelt down on the ground as her strength finally gave up and left her body, thus unable to move any further. The beasts slowly made its way towards the sky dragonslayer, surrounding her in the process. Both fangs and claws were ready to pounce at her without mercy. Their eyes glowering to the bluenette as if they were waiting for her last words. She looked alarmingly as her eyes was still covered in tears.

There's no way for her to get out from this. Is this the end? Will she never able to see him once again?

It was then, that thought of him came rushing back to her mind. No! She doesn't want to end it like this. She wanted more of his company, his presence... _His warmth_

In an instant, one of the monsters began to end her once and for all.

Her eyes widen in realization as her mind simply went to the pinkette. Holding tightly at the necklace that she treasured from Natsu, she closed her eyes as she shouted his name once more.

"NATSU!"

..

..

..

"WENDY!"

Time seemed to slow down on Wendy as the voice went past to her ears as the monster in front of her was forcefully sent away as she caught sight of pink hair in front of her. It was then, her tears finally stopped as Natsu, the one she wanted to see, finally appeared before her. A small gust of wind went past them as Natsu punched the beast away from her before glaring furiously towards other beasts.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Shouting in anger, Natsu simply flared up in his dual elemental form.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Flashing Claw Attack!"**

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!"**

He didn't stop. He continued his onslaught on the beasts surrounding them as he sent them away from her without mercy. His enraged expression, personifying the rage of a real dragon. He swiftly delivered all his powerful attacks against them even though he was running out of power. Yet he didn't mind it. As long as he can guard Wendy then that is all the matters.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARDS!" He shouted after punching one monster after another as they soon began to retreat from his intensifying aggressiveness towards them.

Wendy simply knelt there in awe as Natsu stood before her and saved her once more. He was right here. He was finally right here.

"N-Natsu..." She muttered under her breath as tears continued their flow once again.

The pinkette somehow noticed her voice as he quickly glanced around with a worried expression before sprinting towards her.

"Wendy!" He called out as he hugged the wounded sky dragonslayer in his arms. He leaned her closer to her chest, not wanting to let her go.

"Wendy! Why are you here?!" He asked as he looked over to her wounds. Her cutted hair on the right, the blood in her eyes, the bruises and injuries and the tattered clothes that she got from the encounter of one of the monsters.

Instead of answering him, she simply laid there unmoving in his embrace before muttering silently.

"Idiot... (Baka..)"

"Wha-" He was stopped until Wendy finally moved from her position and looked at his eyes with her own teary ones.

"You idiot... idiot! Idiot! (Baka, baka, baka!) Why did you disappear on me again?! Do you know how much I felt after not seeing you after all these days?" She shouted in distress as Natsu wasn't able to answer back.

"... I searched everywhere! I looked everywhere! I even asked anyone about you! WHY did you just disappear like that?!"

"... I was so worried when you took off to the job. I wanted to find you!"

"I..."

"Wendy... I just wanted to-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Listen to me! Everyone is so worried! I'm worried!" She tried to pound his chest with her fists as she let out her emotions.

"... I already lost Cait Shelter... ... I already lost Carla... ... I don't want to lose you, NATSU!"

"... Because i-if y-you do... ... ... I CAN'T LIVE THIS WORLD WITHOUT YOU!" She cried which only shocked the pinkette. She simply sobbed continuously as she tried to wipe her tears away but it keeps flowing out from her eyes.

"Wendy... ... I... I'm sorry." He solemnly spoke which only made her to cry further as he reached unto her and wrapped his arms around her and leaned her close to his chest to shed her tears.

The rain continued to pour down on the two of them as the cries of the bluenette simply resounded to the forest. The two dragonslayer knelt down there, holding each other without letting go of the other.

..

..

"Please... don't disappear on me again." She whispered. He didn't reply.

"... Don't leave me alone."

..

..

"I won't... I'm sorry for everything, Wendy... I promise. I'm _forever here_ with you." He replied as Wendy simply cried once again and Natsu simply comforted her once again in the lonely forest.

"Mmm.." She nodded in response despite her tears.

The two stayed like that as the storm continued. They were both drenched in water but the cold didn't went to them. The warmth of each other's embrace simply eliminated the coldness of the rain. Natsu simply hugged her tightly close to his arms protectively as Wendy shed her tears. The underlying atmosphere within the two simply appeared as the two figures continued like that for a few seconds, valuing each other.

Neither one of them wants to let go. They didn't care anything. All they need is each other. That's all that matters.

* * *

 **A/N: And let's stop the angsty... F*** this S*** the heart-breaking pain is over! Well, that's the last part of their angsty part. If anyone is still feeling bad about that part, well wait no more. This is the end of that development.**

 **Also, the title of the chapter was from a song from Yoko Ishida... A song from Fairy Tail ending. I recommend you to listen that part while reading the part where I put the song start. I really hope that it fits well with the story and their reunion. :)**

 **Well, we're finally over with the inner problems... The next chapter will now feature Natsu and Wendy's newfound resolve and hope to face the future together.**

 **As for anyone who was expecting a confession, I'm very sorry but I feel like I don't want to rush the romance too quickly since it was still a one year skip. Ah, but don't worry, I still keep the confession on the later chapter of course (This chapter almost had her to confess though.), when Wendy is at a fine age, same thing goes for the little one running around. ;) I hope you guys understand. Sorry for taking this story in a slow pace but I promise for a timeskip after finishing up their character development.**

 **As of right now, I would guess that the return of the Tenrou Group will be in a few chapters. :) Wendy's pic on the cover will be featured on that part so I suggest you readers to discard the image of lil Wendy and replace with that. That way we can avoid accusations and misunderstandings :)**

 **I also wanted to thank all the readers who liked this story and reviewed their thoughts in the story despite its early stage.**

 **hunter1405**

 **luce4eran6el**

 **FreelancerProd**

 **Guest#1**

 **Jalis**

 **BlackDragonShinigami**

 **Ultimate Alien X**

 **Draen**

 **ShinnokElderGod**

 **TheRangerBoy**

 **Lord Niralath Lothiel**

 **Vanargandr**

 **If there's anything else you want to talk about my story, feel free to PM me. I wanted to answer all your questions and your opinions if you're confused about the story or find it weird or anything sorts like that. Nevertheless, I'll try my best to keep you all company.**

 **Thank you all for reading. See you on the next chapter.**

 **P.S. I don't own the song btw. :P**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	7. Starting Over Again

**A/N: Heloooo minna-san! wiErD here. Reporting in for another new chapter for you guys. As you can see, this is my new story priority as of now but then again, I can't simply ignore my other stories since they needed updates. Do not be afraid, I still write for my ship so there's no hindrances between me and my trusty laptop.**

 **Hopefully, I have to give my fingers a wide stretch for writing non-stop. I just can't stop typing on what I have in mind for my stories.**

 **Well enough of that, here's chapter 7 for ya'll. Let's get it started!**

* * *

 **\- Starting Over Again -**

The medical rooms of Fairy Tail were not used as often anymore, not since most of its members, mainly to the ones who died at Tenrou Island reduced much of the members of the guild. Everything just went downhill after that as some of the members quitted. Two figures lay inside the medical bay as Natsu simply sat on the chair beside the bed which was occupied by the other figure which was Wendy Marvell who was being treated from her wounds.

A large bandage wrap was seen above her forehead with some smaller ones wrapping on her wrists and to the other parts of her body. After the events regarding the S-Class mission back at Antaras, Natsu finally rebounded the quest and simply returned to Fairy Tail with Wendy. It was not long before she passed out in his arms while on the journey, much to his shock and horror. He feared for her safety so he had to use every ounce of his magical power to return back to the guild as soon as possible.

Fortunately, they reached just in time just before some of her wounds have started to open due to the late treatment. Everyone back at the guild were simply panicking after knowing the whole situation and decided to call off their current operations and focused their priority to Wendy. Natsu had to blame himself for taking her to such a perilous journey. Even though it was she who acted out on her own to follow him, he could not help but take part of it.

It's been three days since then and Wendy was still unconscious at that time, giving everyone a hint of concernment on her well-being. Natsu never left her side in that three days as he simply sat there, waiting for her to come back.

..

..

The day was in the midst of an afternoon as the setting sun simply flashed out its scarlet light unto the windows of the guild, tainting the whole room in auburn color. The fire dragonslayer slowly raised his head over to the sleeping bluenette who was still bandaged all over. Her silky blue hair flowed down to her back as she gave off small breaths as time goes by. He held on one of her hands beside her and simply gripped on it, wishing for her return.

He didn't bother to sleep nor to eat in those three days. All he wanted to wait for her to come back and be the first one to welcome her. He slowly raised his head to look at her once more as a small gust of wind went past through an open window as the curtains floated softly in its grace before moving past the two. Her hair slightly moved as the wind touched her skin. Natsu simply smiled inwardly before placing his hand to fix her bangs. For some reason, Wendy slightly moved from it as she probably felt his touch and simply made a small smile at the corner of her lips.

It was then a small knock came from the door as Natsu slowly glanced around and saw Kinana coming into view as she opened it to reveal herself.

"Kinana." Natsu muttered in surprise.

"Mind if I come in?" She offered to which he nodded in response before closing the door before her and slowly walked towards the two. She took a seat beside Natsu before looking at the sleeping bluenette.

"How is she?"

"Good... I think. Her wounds were starting to heal up thanks to her magic." He replied softly.

"I see... Well, I'm glad to hear that. It's been three days since she passed out."

"Yeah..."

"Master was thinking about something that he wished to discuss with you." She suddenly changed the topic.

"Can it wait?" Kinana could only sigh while smiling.

"I know you would say that... Very well, I'll tell him about some other time. Let's wait for Wendy to wake up." Natsu faintly smiled as he nodded at her. The purple-haired girl simply stood up from her seat before handing out a small blanket towards the pinkette.

"Here."

"For what?"

"For the night... At least help yourself."

"I'm a fire mage, you know." He deadpanned which she giggled in response.

"Well, it's better than nothing. Take care of her, Natsu." She handed it to the side of the table before walking towards the door before giving one last glance to the two persons inside.

"I will. Take care, Kinana." He bid farewell before she finally closed the door and simply returned back to the bluenette. He looked over to the setting sun as he simply stared at it in wonder, thinking about the times he had experienced in this past year.

Soon afterwards, a small frown made its way towards his lips as he remembered about the disbandment of the guild. It'll be over in the next few days and everyone will lose the guild and will be left with no jobs. He feared for the future of his friends and family, especially Wendy. They can never go back to this place ever. The guild that gave him home and hope when he was kid will be taken away. Fairy Tail is important to everyone. There's nothing more than important than their home, the place where they can have fun with their friends and feel safe.

He shook his head at that thought. Slightly clenching his fists as a result, he couldn't think of any way to really bring the guild back. Is there really no way for him to get it all back?

A faint mumble went past through his ears, cutting his train of thought as he looked over to the bluenette who was shifting in her sleep. Somehow, seeing her face made him to erase all his doubtful thoughts and simply smiled at her. His thoughts earlier were simply washed away by her faint smile which somehow eased his mind quite a bit.

That's right. Even though the guild falls, they will face on what the future has in store for them. They will stand alongside each other. They will never separate themselves from each other. After all, they promised that and he intended to keep it for the rest of his life.

With that new resolve, Natsu smiled in content.

Slowly crossing his arms near the side of the bed, Natsu simply rested his head sideways as he simply closed his eyes to rest. His mind and body suddenly calmed down as he simply drifted off to sleep as the wind continued to blow past the two in a gentle manner. The day simply went on after that, without disturbing the two dragonslayer sleeping beside each other.

* * *

 ** _Nighttime... 10:00 PM_**

The town was eerily quiet. Streets were emptied once again as the light of the day was swept away in darkness that soon covered the world in blackness. Few lacrima lights shone through the distance over the streets of the Magnolia as it reflected over to the lake waters, giving a sense of luminescent beauty of the dark night. Stars revealed themselves on the open night sky as they twinkled beautifully throughout the night. Only the sound of the winds became prominent to the silent atmosphere as they went past over to the open windows of the medical room, bringing in the cold breeze inside.

Wendy simply twitched her eyes as the cold breeze touched her skin which made her slightly fidget to the cold despite having a blanket placed upon her. Slowly opening her eyes for the first time in those three days, she finally woken up from her sleep.

Slowly facing the darkened ceiling, she was confused to find herself in the bed once again. She could remember that it was the same thing she saw when she first woke up after the Tenrou incident. She was all alone at that time. There's no one around her to accompany her that time before knowing all the news until she saw Natsu.

Upon remembering the name of the fire dragonslayer, Wendy tried to raise her head which was still hurting from the inside despite being able to rest and recover for a long time. She wanted to find him. At least, she longed to see him just to be sure. Her memories were quite jumbled at the moment just after waking up from her sleep yet she didn't mind. All she wants is to see him with her very own eyes.

Slowly scanning around her surroundings, she sat up straight and realized that she was in the medical room of Fairy Tail. The stillness and the blackness of the room made it hard for her to see as much despite her being a dragonslayer. It was then she finally noticed him.

Natsu was simply sleeping peacefully beside her with his arms crossed where he rested his head afterwards. His eyes were closed and she could see his faint breathing throughout the night which only made her to stare oddly at him. The illuminating moonlight simply shone through the room, showing his resting figure faintly being shone upon it as he slept.

Her eyes soften as she saw him for the first time and could not help but smile underneath her breath before reaching out her hand to touch his pink locks that were trying to obscure his face. Unknowingly, a small blush crept its way towards her cheeks which is barely seen due to the dark background around her as she touched his pink hair.

Slowly, her memories of him came back as she simply began to connect all the dots together. She could only assume that she was brought back to the guild after passing out from her injuries. Everyone must be worried at that time, including Natsu. Nevertheless, she was glad that they all went back together safe and sound. As long as she and her other friends stays together, then that's all that matters.

A few seconds later, Natsu finally woke up as he opened his eyes before gazing over to the woken bluenette who simply widen her eyes in surprise after seeing him awake.

"W-Wendy!" He exclaimed in joy.

"Natsu-san..." She trailed off in thought as she sported a faint smile.

"Wendy!" Again, Natsu shouted out in pure joy as he suddenly hugged the sky dragonslayer with his arms, shocking the girl.

"Wha...What are you doing, Natsu-san?!" She panicked as she saw the closeness of his face towards her which slightly caused her to fluster.

"Thank goodness... I'm glad you're alright... I waited so much for you to come back. I thought that you weren't gonna wake up soon. I'm just glad you're okay." His voice somehow turned teary as Wendy saw him expressing his concern to her well-being. She could not help but feel happy at the thought as she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and simply hugged him in return.

"Thank you, Natsu-san. Thank you for waiting for me..." She softly replied back as they continued like that for a few moments before finally breaking away as Natsu tried to wipe off some of his tears from his eyes before looking at the bluenette once more.

Looking at her hair which was damaged from the monster days ago, he could only frown after seeing it slightly cut which only left strands of hair hanging on her right cheek.

"I'm sorry about your hair..." He sincerely apologized as Wendy simply tilted in confusion before looking at her hair.

"I-It's okay... Natsu-san. It'll grow back in a few months." She tried fixing her hair back to her position but the strands just came back. She tried combing back but it still left dangling on her cheek which somehow tickles her and at the same time, irritated her in a cute way. Natsu could only chuckle underneath his breath.

"It seems it won't go back any sooner."

"Yes..." She sighed in depression.

"I think it's better to tie it up into something nicer." He proposed.

"Really?" She asked curiously to which he nodded in response. Wendy simply looked over to the side before trying to think of something to fix her hair in the process. It'll be unwise to just tie it the same as before since her hair was changed.

After a few moments to think up for a solution, she finally decided on her part as she began to tie her strands with her two hands and began to knot them together in a slow manner. Natsu simply waited for her to finish as he saw her tying up the right of her hair into a braid-style before leaving the rest of her hair simply cascaded down while leaving the braid in front of her right shoulder. Only a small cutted part was left hanging on her right cheeks but still, it was an improvement of her new hairstyle.

"W-What do you think?" She shyly replied before looking sideways, unable to face the fire dragonslayer with a clear gaze towards him.

Meanwhile, Natsu was simply left in a trance as he saw her in a new style which also caused him to gape in surprise. Not until she finally noticed it before giving him a small bop to the head as he saw her pouting in irritation.

"Natsu-san... ..."

"Ah. Sorry, Wendy... I just got lost in thought. Well, I think it suits better than before." He reluctantly replied as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment since it was his first time to compliment a girl by their looks. On the other hand, Wendy simply blushed after hearing his reply and could not help but to cover herself with the blanket to mask her reddened face from him.

"I'm sorry Wendy... you know." He soon apologized as his face was simply replaced with regret while avoiding any eye contact at the bluenette.

"For what?" She asked worriedly.

"Well, umm... ...For leaving you like that... I mean, I'm not actually thinking carefully when I left... I just wanted to help the guild and all. But you followed me and even injured yourself because of me... That's why, I'm really sorry for everything." He apologized in a low tone as he simply shook his head in shame in front of the sky dragonslayer who was surprised at first before softening her gaze towards the pinkette.

She reached over to his hand and held it with her own, much to his surprise as he looked confusingly at her.

"It's alright, Natsu-san... I don't really care about it anymore. Seeing you here with me is all I could ask for."

"I know that but still-"

"Please, don't blame yourself of what's happened. You saved me even when I'm in the verge of death. If it weren't for you then I won't be here together with you."

"..." Natsu went silent as he simply look down on the floor, unsure of what to do. Wendy could only sigh faintly as she looked towards the uncertain pinkette before reaching out another hug to comfort him once again.

"Wendy..." He whispered but the bluenette didn't speak. She just embraced him with her arms and tried to calm him.

..

..

"Do you still remember our promise?" She soon asked.

"Yeah..."

"You won't disappear on me again?" She continued.

"Yeah..."

"That you won't leave me so suddenly."

"Yeah..." He calmed down.

"Then, it's alright... As long as we are together, then there's nothing for you to worry about. You're Natsu. The one and only dragonslayer who doesn't know how to really control his power and destroys almost anything he finds." She smiled as Natsu simply looked at her accusingly.

"Hey! I'm trying my best to keep it, you know." He interrupted to which she only giggled in response. For some reason, he manages to earn a smiled despite being tease a little from her though he finds it strange since it was her first time teasing him by his character. Despite that, he could not deny a warm and uplifting feeling inside his heart as he saw her giggling at him. His doubts were certainly not existent at this point. Her smile and her warm hug is all that he could think about as the night passes.

Once again, the two dragonslayer simply conversed with each other as they talked a lot of things including their own stories of their life. They smiled, giggled, laughed and even embarrassed by themselves after talking some embarrassing moments of their life. It was truly a sight to see. There is no one to interrupt them. As if they were making the best of it with each passing second.

They couldn't deny the fact that they were actually having fun even by just talking to each other. There is no hint of sadness and other negative feelings on their expression.

"Haha... So Grandine really did that?" Natsu laughed in his chair while Wendy could only stifle a giggle before covering her mouth as a sigh of modesty.

"Well, it wasn't her fault by the way... I just got reckless to do it."

"So even you can be quite reckless huh?" Natsu pondered.

"Natsu-saaan!"

"Sorry... I'm not thinking it like that or anything." Natsu flailed his arms in denial.

At first, she was staring at him intently with serious eyes before softening afterwards as she gazed through the open window and simply looked at the night sky. The two simply went silent as their lively atmosphere came into an abrupt end and was simply replaced with quietness. A small wind went past over the window and swept through the two.

"It's been eight years since they disappeared." She suddenly spoke. Natsu simply looked at her in wonder before losing his own smile.

"Yeah..."

"Don't you feel lonely when you think about Igneel?" She looked back at him in concern.

"Well, I do feel like that sometimes since he was my dad... He raised me and taught me everything. I guess, even right now I feel the same way whenever I thought of him." He spoke honestly.

"I see..."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked curiously.

"A-Ah, it's nothing. It's just makes me wonder how much you really miss him." She shook her head as her eyes gazed over to the blanket in front of her.

"You miss her too, right?"

"Eh?"

"Grandine..." She looked at him for a moment before smiling in return.

"Yes... I longed to see her again one day."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet them someday... Although it may not be today or tomorrow, we always believe that they're always out there, watching over us. And if they show up, we'll force them to talk about leaving us, right?" Natsu clenched his fists in determination. It was then Wendy could see it. The unwavering determination that he always show in front of his friends. The light that always gives her hope in many hard situations. It's one of things she liked that about him.

Unknowingly, another form of blush formed on her cheeks as that thought crossed her mind. It's not about like... It was just an admiration to him.. That's right.

Even though, she hid it... Her hesitation towards that thought didn't convince her one bit.

"Uh, Wendy?" Natsu asked since he noticed her spacing out for quite some time now.

"W-Wah, it's nothing, Natsu-san!" She panicked before covering her face with a blanket, unable to face him once again.

The pinkette couldn't even get a single clue to why was Wendy beginning to be so cautious towards him. She was not like this over the past month. He could only wonder what caused her to become like this. He didn't do anything, did he?

Sighing in depression, Natsu could only lay down once again beside her bed and rested his head above his arms before closing his eyes once again.

"Good night, Wendy." He softly spoke before drifting to sleep. Wendy didn't reply as she simply covered herself with her blanket.

...

...

...

Hours passed as the night began to move towards the brighter day. Wendy simply stayed hidden underneath her blanket before slowly revealing herself once again before looking at the sleeping pinkette. She looked at him for a few moments before smiling in content and simply leaned to his right ear to whisper something.

"Good night, Natsu."

* * *

 ** _April 30, X785 - 12:00 Noon_**

The sun was in its brightest glory as it shone down an incredible amount of light to the world, making it hard for the people to wander outside due to its intense heat. It was basically, hot outside. Yet, the flow of the town simply continued and disregarded the heat.

On the northern part of Magnolia, members of Fairy Tail simply dragged their own things from the interior as they were almost done with the gathering of things for their relocation. Laki and Kinana were simply keeping some lists in their hands as they examined every box that was packed with all their guild's things to make sure that they weren't missing something.

Others like Max, Reedus and Nab were simply carrying the boxes from entrance together with the help of Alzack and Bisca who offered to help. Macao and Wakaba were simply discussing about the matters of their relocation while Warren and Vjeeter are sorting out the boxes on the right order together with the help of Jet and Droy.

It was the last day of the month and it will be the time where they would leave the guild and relocate their headquarters in a smaller one since the new guild will be arriving soon to replace them as the representative guild of the town. Everyone was not happy about it but they knew that moping around wouldn't exactly help them in their current situation. It's better to work together and focus on what they have and work hard for it.

"Max! I need that box right here." Laki ordered to which the Sand mage complied before moving his carried box towards the side before wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"I guess that's all the things we needed from the guild. There's nothing to take from the second floor except for some dusty bowls and antiques on some rooms." He replied.

"Yup... We're done. But I recommend we take it as well just in case." Kinana joined in.

"Well, alright but make sure that there's enough space for the new relocation... You know, we can't put all these things in one place." Max advised.

"Will do."

And with that, Max and Nab went upstairs to take the rest of the things."

While they were all readying up, Natsu and Wendy soon came into view as they entered the guild, looking at the pile of boxes that were stacked near the entrance. Everyone simply stopped for a moment and exclaimed in surprise and joy after seeing the two arrive at the guild at last. It's been days since Wendy was discharged from the medical rooms and returned back to the dorm in perfect health. Ever since that day, Natsu had been waiting from the gates to wait for the bluenette to come outside and went to the guild together. It was a refreshing take for them to see that they were able to become close to each other.

The incident back at the island was simply forgotten as both simply smiled afterwards. As if that event never actually happened.

"Natsu! Wendy!" Laki called out in joy as she went over to the entrance to greet the two.

"Morning, Laki-san" Wendy bowed.

"Yo! Laki!" Natsu passed a wave.

"I'm glad that you two were able to arrive just in time... We're just about finished about the gathering of our things for the relocation." The lavender-haired girl explained as the two simply nodded in response.

"So are we good to go?" Natsu asked.

"I guess so... Max and Nab were just to get the last of things upstairs."

..

..

"Hey, Natsu! It's nice seeing you here." Wakaba called out.

"Yo... Are we all ready?"

"Macao was about done about the payment for the land for our relocation, thanks to your help on your other job with Wendy."

"Well, we just got lucky... We got help from our clients that time." He made a toothy grin as he made his way towards the elder mages to discuss something, leaving Wendy to talk with the rest.

"So how're you feeling?" Laki asked.

"I'm fine... I don't feel bad or anything." She sincerely explained much to the two girls' joy after seeing her finally healed and recovered.

"That's great!" Kinana and Laki could only hug the bluenette as they let out a teary eye towards her in a comical way which only made the others to sweatdrop at the sight. Well, they were glad since Wendy was able to come back to the guild once again. Everyone just shared the same happy atmosphere between them as they resumed their previous ventures.

"It seems like everyone's back to normal now." Macao remarked as he watched over to the distance while conversing with Natsu and Wakaba.

"Well, not all of them." Natsu slightly frowned to which both of them simply looked at him in worry.

"Natsu... I know what you feel at the moment... Right now, there's really nothing for us to do." Macao reasoned.

"I know that... I know that we cannot save the guild... But that doesn't mean, Fairy Tail should end... Staying together as a family is what makes Fairy Tail alive."

"So you finally made your decision..."

"Yeah..." He decided as he simply smiled towards the bluenette who somehow managed to catch a glimpse of him before giving him a faint smile. It was then, Romeo finally came from the door and simply lunged himself towards Natsu.

"Natsu-nii!"

It's been finally decided. Their relocation of the guild's headquarters will be moved out. Everyone seemed to agree with the proposal since they had really no choice but to abandon everything the guild that once stood for. It's not like they wanted to but because they were forced to. Macao and the others knew that Natsu was against the idea and seeing him finally content with the order, they don't have any more problems regarding with it.

Although it would be sad to see their guild being abandoned, they would promise that someday, they would work their way up once again and reclaim it all. They won't give up trying because that's what being a Fairy Tail is all about.

A few hours later, the representatives for the new guild has finally arrived. Everyone simply stood outside from the empty guild and finally watched its doors being entirely closed for the first time in years with cluttering wood and other barring materials to shut it down completely. A new construction of the new guild has already been in place as members of the new guild met with the remaining guild members of Fairy Tail near the street.

"Hey, aren't you the ones of that shitty guild over there?" One guild member mocked as he simply laughed among the other guild members as they looked disgustingly at the group.

"Man, they must be suck to be replaced by us... Haha."

"The time of Fairy Tail has finally ended... That means you lot are going along with it."

Everyone just swallowed all their insults since they don't want any trouble but for some reason they simply looked at the fire dragonslayer worriedly since he was silent for the whole time. His face was shadowed, unable to reveal his true expression towards the situation. Wendy simply walked over to him and held onto his hand, hoping that he would stand down.

"Fairy Tail will not end..." He muttered, catching the whole group's attention including Twilight Ogre.

"What?"

"Let me tell you this one thing... Fairy Tail will not end as it is... We'll give everything we've got and when we're finally made our way. We'll make sure that we'll kick your asses out of our town." He warned as he simply looked at them with his scary gaze that caused much of the members' fear as they simply ignored him and went on their way, leaving the remaining Fairy Tail members.

After a few seconds of silence, Natsu simply breathe a sigh of relief before looking back at the bluenette and held her hand together before carrying all their guild's things and simply smiled.

"Let's get going." Seeing him finally okay with the changing events, Wendy could only beam happily towards him as the others simply smiled along and carried their things towards to their new guild headquarters.

"Is everyone ready?" Macao called out.

"Yeah!" Everyone simply spoke in unison as they began their way towards the road path that leads towards the small hill that is located near the mountains and the forest at the southern part of the town.

..

..

They carried their things and other necessities as they walked through the forest and trudged along the path before finding themselves near the hill itself where their new guild headquarters is located. A few hours of walking and circling around the hill road, they finally reached to a small tavern which also carries the banner of Fairy Tail just at the front of the structure itself.

The comparison of the current headquarters from the previous varied completely into so many different levels. The tavern simply occupies a small land and was mostly made out of bricks, bearing some visible cracks here and there and having some of its parts covered by plants. In front of the building's small wooden doors is a large archway composed of large beams, seemingly half way up its length which somehow gives a pyramidal design on the top with very long edges going past the beams holding it up, topped and paired with a large Fairy Tail symbol. The building's roof is pitched, and from its front and central part sprouts a small tower bearing the symbol of the guild.

Natsu and the others stopped for a moment to look at the ever run-down tavern and simply scanned it.

"Well, here we are. Our new guild headquarters." Macao declared in a not-so-proud way as he simply trudged towards it and opened the doors. Everyone soon followed after that.

The room wasn't as grand as it would be as it was simply constructed by wood. Round tables and a couple chairs were laid out all over the place while a small counter was located at the upper right corner of the room which was adorned with multiple rounded bar stools for service. Beside the entrance was a pair of jar plants located on both sides while small lamps are left stuck on the walls to give the light of the room during the night. Several frames were also seen from the walls, mostly houses and other abstract drawings that were sometimes a good thing to look at.

The group simply looked at the pub-like room of the new guild as they simply walked inside and settled their things there.

"I guess we should start by sorting things out first before returning to our daily operations, starting tomorrow." Macao order to which everyone simply nodded in response without saying a word.

Natsu simply helped out with the sorting before carrying them at the bar counter as Laki and Kinana begun placing the mugs in the counter behind them while others simply laid out the request on the small board for jobs. Neither one of them talked as they silently sorted the things out in just a couple of minutes. After finishing, they simply began to clean up the dust and fix the place for as long as they could.

Even though they all promised to work hard, experiencing this kind of thing is actually new to them and it will probably take a lot of time before they grew accustomed by it.

Jet and Droy simply placed some book onto the bookshelves in memories for their late team member, Reedus simply begun drawing the new place, Bisca and Alzack simply had some matters with the Master while the rest were simply working their everyday chores inside the guild without taking any jobs.

No one has the drive to take one, including Natsu since after what happened back at the S-Class job.

Once again, the somber and silent atmosphere simply appeared down onto the guildmembers as they continued their lives without any shed of happiness or lightness of their expressions.

Moments sooner, Laki came into view behind the fire dragonslayer as she waved a greeting to him, seemingly has something to ask.

"Natsu... May I have a moment?"

"Sure... What is it?" He replied without hesitation as he placed down one of the boxes beside the counter and looked at the Wood-make mage in curiosity.

"Well, it's about Wendy's stay." Hearing the matter concerning the bluenette, Natsu quirked a brow.

"What about it?"

"Ever since, Fairy Tail has been shut down, the dorm will be also part in that discussion. I have a place to stay even without the dorm. Kinana doesn't have one so I'll be lodging her to my home... Wendy is the only one left." She explained in worry before looking over to the bluenette who was currently dusting off some cobwebs on the corners of the walls.

"So she doesn't have a home to stay huh?" He pondered in thought.

"Bisca is not also available since she moved in with Alzack... So I was asking if you could offer her a place to stay." She revealed.

"Why me?"

"You're the only person she talks and hangs around the most... Plus, I think it would be more preferable to hand the role to you than the others. Wendy is alone and she only has you." At first, Natsu tried thinking it for a few moments before finally deciding on the topic.

"Well, I guess I could try to talk to her about it..."

"Great! I was quite worried about it because she wasn't talking about it to the others except me."

"I see... Thanks for the heads up, Laki... I'll make sure to talk to her about it."

"Thank you, Natsu."

"Aaah." He nodded in response before returning back to their own ventures as the day simply went on.

...

...

...

The day simply went by to the night as the guild simply closed without any extravagant events. Everyone simply went home to their respective houses and simply prepared themselves for the next day. Natsu and Wendy were the last ones in the guild before closing it completely as they head down from the hill and into the town. Apparently, they were tasked about the closing of Fairy Tail since Macao had to take Romeo back to his home to sleep completely. Not that they can do anything about it. If the master was needing some help, it would be natural to lend a hand.

The two dragonslayer simply traversed down the path towards Magnolia as their surroundings were mostly filled with think trees since they were located in a nearby forest. Ever since moving to their new guild headquarters, the walking distance between their homes had actually lengthened.

"Good work, Wendy for today." He spoke towards the bluenette who simply looked back at him with the same expression.

"You're welcome, Natsu-san."

"I guess, moving the guild into some place isn't bad as it seems." He thought out.

"I guess so." She agreed.

"You're not worried about our old building?"

"I'm worried too. I want us all to get back together in that place. After all, it's the place I found my home together with you." She smiled which slightly caused the pinkette to stutter.

"Anyway, now that you mentioned it, I heard that you don't have a place to stay." Hearing that, Wendy stopped in her tracks as she frowned after mentioning it. It was then. She tried to put up a sad smile to reassure him but was done poorly since Natsu could see through her true feelings.

"I-It's nothing to worry about... I actually found a solution for it."

"You're lying..." He deadpanned.

"Is that so?" She frowned for the second time as her bright expression disappeared.

"Do you... ...Do you want to stay at my house?" He shyly offered as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Wendy on the other hand, simply widen her eyes in shock and surprise after hearing such a thing from Natsu.

"Wha...What do you mean?" She stuttered as her character seemed like to revert that of her old shy personality.

"W-Well, Laki was suggesting it a while ago... She said about the situation at the dorm and asked me to help you on that." He reasoned.

"... You helped me in many ways, Wendy... Plus, I promised myself that I would take care of you, right?"

The sky dragonslayer was simply left with no words to say from his statement. She simply gazed at him in complete wonder as her heart was starting to feel warm all of a sudden. She doesn't know it but she knows that it happens every time he was beside her, trying to cheer her up in the saddest times. Always flashing that toothy grin that somehow made her to smile in return without actually doing anything.

Due to her confused heart, she stopped for a moment as she lowered her head, thus masking her face with her bangs that simply hid her current expression towards the pinkette. Her face was simply shadowed as she placed her hand at her chest before biting her lip in uncertainty.

"I-Is it... ... okay?" She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Is it... okay for you to let me stay...?" She tried raising her voice quite a bit.

"It's okay for me but what I'm worried about is you... Are you okay, living with me for the time being?" He returned the reply as he leaned closer to the bluenette which somehow surprises her due to his closeness.

"I-It's not like I don't want to or anything! It's just that... well, umm... it's because... I'm just happy." She retreated her form as her voice suddenly went lighter and lighter due to her embarrassment to her answer. However, Natsu could only smile in delight as he suddenly patted her head before ruffling her hair in the process.

"Well, it's settled then... We can start living together from now on... I may not have a big house or anything but I'll try my best in keeping you company, Wendy." He grinned widely.

"I don't really mind it at all, Natsu-san... ... So then, I'll be in your care." She smiled in return as she bowed down before him.

"Leave it to me!" He shouted in joy as the two simply continued their way towards Magnolia in order to return back to their home.

* * *

Natsu's house still never changed. Though with a little growth from the vines and plants trying to make its way towards the wall, it somehow looked like it was abandoned for many years. A brick chimney is situated at the side which added its features. The fire dragonslayer simply helped with Wendy's stuff as they simply moved her things from her dorm towards here. She didn't have anything much like Erza since she only had three luggage that probably contains all her necessities, including Carla.

Opening a small crude door from the entrance, Natsu simply turned on the light and managed to found the room still full of scattered things in which he probably messed up during his last reckless mission on the S-Class job. He didn't even bother to clean up the place since the thought of having Wendy to stay at his house was quite sudden.

"Sorry for the mess, Wendy... I'll clean them up after we settled your things." He apologized sincerely.

"I-It's nothing at all, Natsu-san. I also wanted to help."

"Thanks."

And with that, they simply moved her luggage near the kitchen before preparing themselves to clean up the mess. Natsu simply grabbed all his training tools back to the chest and simply threw some of the garbage outside to tidy the place. Wendy simply cleaned some dust particles in the nearby windows before gazing over to the number of papers stuck on the wall with some ornaments or rather souvenirs from those said jobs.

"Is this all the jobs that you completed?" She asked the pinkette who simply paused his duty and walked beside her.

"Yeah... All of it. Starting from my first job then with Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza... I kept it all here to remind me of those times." He spoke in a solemn manner as memories of his friends and team members returned back to his mind. Wendy simply looked at him in worry as he gazed at it for a moment before snapping himself out of his trance and looked over to the other requests.

"Look here..." He pointed over to a set of clothes together with a small picture frame that composed of 5 people together with two Exceeds floating beside them.

"Is that-"

"Yep... My remembrance of my meeting with you..." He finished as Wendy took a look at it for a moment before finally realizing the photo beside the clothes.

There she is at the center of the group together with Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Charle. She slightly giggled upon looking at the horrid expression of Natsu at the back ground, trying to hold his mouth. She could probably assume that it was taken while they're on a transportation or something.

"You don't look so good in that photo."

"W-Well, it's a transportation so I can't help it." Natsu scratched his head in embarrassment before simply staring into space as his mind simply remembered all those days. Wendy was the same too as she went silent before looking at the other jobs Natsu had taken and completed before.

"Ah, is this one of your signatures?" She looked over to a frame with a signature of the name "Salamander" in it.

"This one is from my first meeting with Lucy... Happy and I were searching for rumors about Igneel on some port but it turns out to be a fake one."

"Why would Igneel be on a port?" She deadpanned and at the same time, explained a reasonable question to which was the same as he heard from Lucy before realizing it.

"We just realized it."

Again, she giggled as she simply covered her mouth and glanced away from the pinkette, much to his irritation.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry... Anyway, should we keep cleaning your house?" She reminded.

"Oh, right..."

The two simply returned back to their previous ventures as they continued cleaning the room for a couple of minutes before finally finishing up all their tasks. Unlike from its previous state, the room was finally sparkling with tidiness thanks to Wendy. Things were placed back in the proper order and the kitchen tools were simply washed thoroughly and kept near the sink. There were some slight changes in the house after the cleaning as Natsu's hammock was simply put down and replaced by a bed which would be suitable for one person.

Both of them simply yawned out of tiredness as they simply sat near the couch and rested there for a moment.

"I guess we're done now." Natsu spoke.

"Yes."

"It's already getting late... We should hit the beds soon."

"Right..."

The two simply stood up as Natsu went outside to let Wendy change back to her sleepwear. Since his house doesn't have several rooms, the privacy between them is quite thin so the only solution for them to do it is to give the other a sufficient time to sort out their own private matters. Wendy simply changed into a light-blue striped nightwear before grabbing a fluffy blue pillow from her luggage before opening the door.

"I'm done..." She called out to the dragonslayer who was standing at the road path. He nodded in response before going inside and simply looked at her.

"Well, this will be the first night... Good night, Wendy." He bidded before going over to the couch with blanket in his arms.

"Mmm..." Good night, Natsu." She smiled before moving over to the bed and simply laid there before covering herself with a blanket until Natsu had turned off the lights and simply scooted himself at the couch to rest himself in preparation for tomorrow.

The light of the moon simply shone down from the window beside the couch as Wendy simply looked discreetly at the pinkette who slept easily as he simply breathed softly with each passing second. The light simply gave her enough vision to the pinkette whose silhouette slightly glowed from it as he was in the middle of a spotlight though covered in the shade of gray and black as the night slowly passed through.

Letting out a small whisper from her breath, Wendy simply closed her eyes in content as she began to drift to sleep without her nightmares to haunt her because she was right beside where she would feel safe.

 _"Good night... Natsu."_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's wrap... The chapter is mostly about the aftermath so there's nothing much any development or anything. Just some minor changes and deviation like shutting down Fairy Tail instead of foreclosing but it's all the same .**

 **Well, there's also Wendy finally living with Natsu for the next 6 years since I deviate that Fairy Hills will be included in that closure so yeah. Speaking of timeskips, the next chapter will feature a more longer timeskips.. Maybe 3 years? At that time, Wendy had finally grown into a fine young woman so the pic on the cover could be used now on the next chapters. Of course, there would be some who would prefer Edo-Wendy's image to that time-skips... Everyone can image their outlook on Wendy on this story so it's up to you guys if you want to picture her like that or not. I have no qualms about it.**

 **It depends on how the readers will find it good to read at. Well, /I guess that's the end of the chapter. I see you all guys on the next timeskip. The return of the Tenrou Group is approaching. A lot of revelations and surprises will be revealed between the two and the others in the span of 7 years. :)**

 **Once again, I'd like to thank to you all readers for supporting this story and giving your honest opinions in it also. I really appreciate all your feedbacks. As always, feel free to PM me for questions, I'll try my best to keep you all company.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	8. Year X788

**A/N: Heya everyone! wiErD here. As promised from the last chapter. This will be a bigger timeskip from the last one. I only took three years from it, making it four years all in all so there's still the other three to be posted on the later chapters of the story.**

 **So let's get everything straight first... concerning the age of the progressing timeskips, Wendy is 16 which is at a fine age, while Natsu would be 21 or 22 which is assumed only since we don't really know his true age except for his E.N.D. history (400 years) Hopefully, we could somehow find his current age but all in all, he really didn't change at all. Wendy has more changes together with the rest.**

 **With that being said, more will be featured in the chapter so let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: No! I don't own FT nor its characters. Hiro Mashima owns them. (I would've made it my route if I own it hehe.) Smirk***

* * *

 **\- Year X788 -**

The rise of a new light appeared as the morning sun began to rise from the Eastern Mountains, signifying a new start of a new day for the inhabitants of Earthland. The wake of the morning was accompanied by the sounds of birds chirping from their nests as they bathe at its warmth on the horizon. Darkness that covered the world was relieved by the new light of the day as they retreated to the far corners of the globe, giving life another opportunity to roam free.

Humans welcomed the upcoming morning as some of them began to explore the outside world and start their everyday lives. Guilds opened once again, hoping for more jobs requested by their clients. Towns and cities roared back to life as more and more people began to repopulate the empty streets once again to start off the busy day. Magnolia was no exception. Being flooded with countless number of people from different places, the town was full of business as people of different ethnicities came and went.

Children ran around the streets to play while other people simply carried on with their daily lives without any care from the problems of the outside world.

Situated near the outskirts of the town was a small house seemingly embraced by the grace of nature as plants and other flora overflow their growth from the ground with patches of grasses simply growing out towards the stone pavements of the house. It has a brick chimney pot protruding from the left side. Visible cracks are seen in some parts of its structure that made it seemed like that it was going to collapse at any moment but the perception was proved wrong as it was unusually able stay sturdy in a long period of time. Other overgrown plants seemed to have found its way from the sides as it made the house look like a part of a forested area.

There are two sections that made up the house itself as a smaller one is used to be its entrance while the other bigger portion represents the entire spatial capacity of the house. Roof tiles were mostly unorganized in a somewhat unusual manner, making it messy in appearance.

Other features simply added to the disorderly fashion of the house itself.

In addition to that, there was a sign that is placed on the entrance with the name of the occupants living inside, mainly 'Natsu and Wendy'.

The interior of the house was in stark contrast on what was outside as the room was simply kept in a tidy manner with things and other objects placed in order without any single one of them lying on the floor. A couch is seen near the window which was adorned with potted plants. Situated on its right was a racket of barbells together with a wooden crate filled with ornaments and other unused objects. A large round rug is seen across the floor with a smaller one placed at the door with a sign 'Welcome Home." to show modesty.

Across the couch was a bed laid beside the walls which was currently occupied by a female figure who was sleeping peacefully as she simply buried her body partially with a blanket together with a pillow situated below her head to serve as her cushion for her peaceful sleep. Her body was shifted sideways as she faced on the left side, leaving most of her silky blue hair lying on the other side of the bed.

The light of the morning sun soon penetrated through the windows that soon caused her to twitch her eyes from its bright angle. Slowly, her eyelids opened partially as she gave a small yawn from her bed and simply rubbed her eyes to shake her awake before sitting up straight.

Then, she proceeded a wider stretch of her arms and body to readjust herself from her surroundings.

Moving her feet from her bed towards the floor, the young woman simply put on two cotton slippers placed beside her bed and simply stood up towards the mirror near the kitchen. She opened the drawer and simply took out a comb to straighten out her hair and prepare herself for the new day. Tying up the right side of her hair into a braid-like fashion, she finished everything before moving to the bed to fix it after use.

As she was about done fixing it, her eyes soon caught wind of another person sleeping on the couch with a blanket placed upon him for the cold. A loud snort soon came from his mouth who was left dangling open since his body wasn't in the right position of the couch, mainly having his upper body lay at the edge which shows his bad sleeping habits.

Despite this, a cheerful smile came from the corner of her lips as she beamed merrily down at the sleeping person. She paused her task and simply walked over before the person who was still sleeping at the couch. Another snort went after that which earned her to giggle lightly from it.

"Natsu-san... Wake up..." The young woman cooed in delight as she tried to tease him awake with the tone of her voice.

At first, it was ignored since the person's sleepiness is far stronger to put out in just silent words.

"Natsu-san... It's already morning. We have a big day ahead of us..." She softly spoke again for the second time. The person somehow twitched his eyes in his sleep as he simply open his eyes partially before seeing blue hair at his first wake.

"Uuuuh... Weeenndddyy... Is it time already?" Natsu drawled out lazily as he spoke while half-asleep.

"Yep... You better wake up since we need to head towards the guild soon." Wendy reminded with a playful manner while Natsu could only sport a blank look at the blue-haired woman before shifting his gaze away from her and rotated his position to the other side to sleep.

"Give me five minutes... I'm still tiirrreeed." He lazily replied before drifting away to sleep once again. However, Wendy wasn't going to let it go past by her.

Slowly leaning her face towards his ears, she began to whisper.

"If you don't wake up, then there's no grilled meat for breakfast."

In an instant, Natsu's body shot up as he immediately sat up straight with his eyes fully open and his mouth starting drool once again.

"I'm awake!" He conceded defeat towards the bluenette as she simply giggled while placing her hand near her mouth to hide her laughter before standing up and simply reached a hand towards the groggy dragonslayer.

"Let's go, Natsu... We're gonna be late on our jobs if we stayed a little while longer." She smiled as Natsu was left in a trance upon seeing her faint and gentle smile before trying to snap himself out of it.

"Y-Yeah..." He agreed half-heartedly as he took her hand and simply walked towards the kitchen to cook. It only took a few minutes for them to start their cooking as Natsu helped out in the heating of their breakfast while Wendy simply did all the work in making their food for the morning. Apparently, Wendy had finally grown some useful skills in terms of household matters such as cooking and cleaning.

Well during the first three years of living with Natsu, she had grown accustomed to it and eventually learned some talents that would surely help the two of them together as they lived under the same roof.

In addition to her skills, her physicalities also changed vastly during those years. She had grown some height and was eventually near to Natsu's eye level. Her facial features that once bear that of an innocent child was gone. Instead, it was replaced with mild beauty of a young woman who was still blossoming to her incoming years of maturity. She also slightly gained some womanly curves to which she was still trying to get accustomed to since she was living in a different atmosphere wherein she always see Natsu around most of the time during home.

Despite of this, it doesn't really pose as a bother to her.

Her style of clothing also changed as she was currently wearing a white-blue top with small frilly designs over the top edges of her shirt while a white-blue skirt is seen for her lower body that reaches only to her knee.

This just shows of how much she had changed over these past years, unlike her fellow dragonslayer who was still sporting the same figure as always. The only slight changes for him was his physical body and the length of his spiky hair that was left untouched during those three years. He never bothered about cutting it as the thought never actually crossed his mind. Even so, his innocent child-like attitude still retains with some seriousness located in between whenever he needs to.

Another few minutes of talking to each other and preparing their breakfast, both dragonslayers simply finished their cooking as they simply placed the heated meat onto the center of the table as Natsu and Wendy sat across each other before taking out their respective utensils to eat their food.

"Itadakimasu!" They spoke in unison before finally digging in.

"Thish ish reilliy dheliscious." Natsu muffled as he began to compliment their breakfast.

"Natsu-san... What did I told you about eating with your mouth full?" Wendy reminded with a slightly displeased tone on her voice. The pinkette simply gulped down his food before clasping his hands in apologetic manner to her.

"Sorry, Wendy... It's just too delicious for me to say something about it... Your cooking is always the best!" He made his signature toothy grin towards her before digging himself another bite."

"Well, I still have many ways to go if I'm going to be on the same level as Mira-san." She remarked.

"You don't need to improve yourself any longer, Wendy... I kinda forgot about Mira's food tastes too but I bet yours is definitely better." He reassured.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I mean, we've been together for a long time so I kinda knew about your good qualities."

"It's only just about three years though." She interjected with a deadpanned expression.

"Well, you did change a lot in those years... Not that I complain about it. Actually, it was really great help that you moved in to my home." He blurted out which made her curious in the process.

"How so?"

"Well, you're always helping out clean the house when it was such a mess. You're always so punctual on knowing the things that I do... Somehow, I feel like you've been watching my every move or something." He pondered in thought as he simply tried to think up a better way to describe the treatment.

"That's horrible, Natsu." She comically cried which caused him to jawdrop in response.

"A-Ah, it's not like that... Come on, I'm just joking." He reasoned to which Wendy soon returned back to her usual demeanor and simply ate her own breakfast as well. They both went silent for a few minutes as they focused on their food at the moment before returning back to their conversation.

"So what sort of job are we going to do today?" She asked curiously as Natsu closed his eyes for a second to think.

"Well, I think we could go on small jobs this time... Macao and the others have saved some money for the next month's pay so we can relax first with the others before going in on a job." He proposed.

"Great idea!" She exclaimed in joy as Natsu simply flashed a small smile on his lips before standing up to place his plate over to the sink. Wendy soon followed as she carried hers and began to wash the dishes while Natsu simply prepared everything for their trip later. The two dragonslayers simply went on with their tasked as time goes by.

Another few hours had went by as Natsu stood by at the door, seemingly waiting for the blue-haired woman to come out. He leaned himself over to the side of the wall until Wendy finally came out with her new set of clothes for today. She wore a light-blue top dress with a small white trim which was also decorated with a small ribbon just at the center of her chest with the same identical colour. A light-blue frilled skirt was simply adorned to her lower part with multiple designs which only reached just below her knees. She also carried a small red backpack as she went out of the house and finally closed door before looking at the dragonslayer with a beaming smile.

"Let's go." Natsu proposed to which she agreed cheerfully as they began to walk their way towards the town and into the hills.

"By the way Natsu-san, are we taking a break from our jobs soon?" She decided to speak.

"We can take a break if you want to... Just tell me if you're not feeling well, alright? Don't push yourself too hard." He reminded with a slightly worried expression which she easily recognized before flashing another beaming smile towards him.

"Yes!"

"Besides that, aren't we going to cathedral before leaving on a job?" Natsu remembered which also caused the sky dragonslayer to remember too as she slightly frowned at the thought.

"Right, we'll have to pay our respects for them." She solemnly replied and not before long Natsu began ruffling her hair all of a sudden which caused her hair to become slightly messy.

"Natsu-saaan!" She pouted once again. The only thing that led him to laugh every time he sees her doing that kind of face. Admittedly, it was cute but funny at the same time since the way she spoke his name kinda makes him wanna crack up from the inside.

"Haha... Sorry Wendy... It's just that it makes me laugh every time you do that..." He clutched his stomach before earning a light nudge from the annoyed bluenette.

"That's not funny, Natsu." She spoke in a displeased tone.

"Don't feel so down much about it... I'm always right here with you." He suddenly changed his laughter and smiled in a melancholic manner as Wendy stopped doing what she was doing before looking up towards the pinkette bewilderment.

It was always like this whenever they visit the grave back at the cathedral, Wendy would always feel dispirited all of a sudden and Natsu seemingly tried his best to cheer her up in the process. She knew that he was trying to do that because he doesn't want her to feel sad. And she was really grateful for that because in the span of these years, she had finally had the courage to lift up herself from this challenge and eventually moved on to the future.

It was because she found something or rather someone that she truly values with her heart. Though she was still confused about it and cannot find the true answer, she could only hope that time would eventually reveal what her true feelings have been laid out for.

Of course, she won't forget about Carla. Her time with her Exceed has been precious to her as much as her time with the pinkette. Living on to the future will always remind her that she carries the memories of her best friend that she will soon tell the others about it. The memories and bonds that they treasured and lived throughout their lives is what gives them the sense of being alive in their hearts. Both she and Natsu knew that and would continue their lives as it is, no matter what the future has in store for them.

Finally removing her depressed face, Wendy simply beamed at him with a small blush creeping to the sides of her cheeks which is barely recognizable to the fire dragonslayer as he looked at her confusingly.

"Thank you, Natsu." She softly spoke as Natsu simply stuttered from it before glancing away from her gaze and continued walking.

"A-Anyway, what kind of job are we having? Do you want some easy jobs? You pick." He changed the topic as Wendy simply pondered in thought before looking back at him again expectantly.

"I think I'm fine on what you really want to choose, Natsu-san."

"Eh? Come on, you've been saying that too many times. At least, give me some hint on the jobs that you prefer than mine." He complained.

"I don't really have anything to think. It's really fine for me. Plus, we don't get enough job requests like before." She noted which only made the fire dragonslayer to remember about it.

"Oh, yeah right... We've been getting less jobs since then." He placed his hands on his back as his face gaze up to the clear open sky above them.

"Do you feel bad about it?" She asked curiously but Natsu simply shook his head in disapproval.

"No... Being together with everyone is all I have... Even though we fall, we can always stand right again and never give up. Bonds like these that connects us to each other simply makes us stronger, right?" Natsu smiled faintly before finally seeing their guild at the road path up the hill. He slightly paced over a few steps ahead of the bluenette before clenching his fist in determination.

"...That's why I don't feel bad about anything. If we work hard and keep moving forward then, we'll reclaim everything back including our home." He reassured as he grinned foolishly.

For a moment, Wendy had to stare oddly in wonder at him as she took a mindful thought about his words. In terms about the matter of their guild, she really doesn't know what he truly feels about the change of events over the past three years of their hardship. They still remembered the day where they were moved out and heard his declaration of bringing the guild back. Despite all of it, they were already facing a lot of hurdles in those three years and right now, they were still in the middle of it.

Everyone considered giving up and tried to live it as it is but Natsu never gave up. He still kept to his words on trying almost everything to help the guild get back on its feet... ...yet... ... nothing seemed to change despite his own power to change everything.

A rather small pain found its way to her chest as she clenched on it tightly before biting her lip in frustration just by thinking about that thought. She doesn't want to let his hard work to be all in vain. She wanted to help but the world always seemed to have turned against them and eventually leading all back to where they started.

To make matters worse, Fairy Tail didn't participate at the yearly Grand Magic Games that appeared in those three years due to the guild's current state. It only came at a brief time just after being relocated where their position and rank simply went downhill after that. Knowing Natsu, he wanted to participate but then again, there's even more important things to do than a couple of games.

Nowadays, the guild was often being insulted due to their ranking in this year. Wendy had to restrain Natsu from blowing all over the place due to anger and irritation. If she hadn't intervene everytime, he would have caused a lot of complaints from other guilds. God knows she doesn't want to experience it anymore.

"I think it's fine..." She answered.

"Huh?"

"I believe in you, Natsu." She smiled as Natsu simply tiled his head confusion, clueless of what she meant but decided to set it aside as he simply smiled back to her.

"Okay... Leave it to me."

The two finally made their way to the run-down tavern located at the hill. Its features still hasn't changed a bit in those three years since they kept it the way it is. Natsu and Wendy simply stood before the tavern and looked over to the insignia of their guild plastered on the front before glancing at each other and smiled. It's another start for them to work hard today.

Pushing the door open, the two went inside as they soon began to recognize familiar faces inside who were taking their tasks separately. As usual, Macao and Wakaba are talking at each other which sometimes turns into a some of kind of argument as time goes on, Kinana and Laki were tending the bar counter, Jet and Droy were sitting at a nearby table with the latter eating nonstop, Nab was standing out at the request board as usual, still undecided to take on the job that he sees fit while the others were simply trying the keep the room clean.

There's also been a number of changes within these people as Droy continued to get fat without no self-awareness, Reedus had been the opposite for Droy as he became slim which was his own original body in the first place, Macao and Wakaba had changed their features as the latter had his pompadour hairstyle replaced by a straighter looking hairstyle that is slicked upwards in a spiked shape while he former simply grown wrinkles and a mustache with a receding hair that showed their older years. Laki and Kinana also changed as they simply changed their hairstyles, mainly being in a longer form.

Despite this, their personalities never changed as they all gave the same caring feeling towards others and the guild.

"Morning, everyone!" Wendy greeted with Natsu following her as they made their way inside.

"Hoh, good morning, Wendy... You're quite early here today." Kinana greeted back as a couple of heads soon turned over to the two dragonslayers to meet them.

"We're just thinking about taking a job after hanging out once in a while." She spoke.

"I see... There aren't enough jobs for today since we've been getting less clients but help yourself." Kinana motioned over to the request board.

"They've been decreasing quite a lot over the past days." Nab noted.

"This has nothing to do with you! Get a job already!" Warren shouted.

Everyone simply laughed at the sight as they went on conversing each other once again as the day had finally started for Fairy Tail. Natsu needed some rest since he was woken up by Wendy in the early morning. He made a loud yawn before trying to rest his head in the bar stool with Kinana tending to it. Wendy on the other hand, walked over to Laki and the others as they began their usual greetings.

"Heya, Wendy! You're looking beautiful as ever." The lavender-haired mage complimented to which the bluenette simply flustered.

"R-Really? I don't exactly think myself to be like that..." She denied.

"Ah, come on... Quit being modest. I can still remember you from the past years and from what I can remember, you really changed a lot." Laki beamed.

"Well, three years is a long time." She replied with a dry laugh.

"Yo! Wendy-chan... Looking beautiful as ever." Wakaba called out from one of the tables near them.

"Don't let Natsu catch you saying that..." Laki warned grimly as he pointed over to the dragonslayer at the bar stool who was drooling in his sleep.

Wendy couldn't also deny that part since it's been quite a fixture in both their lives. Being sworn to himself that he would protect her, Natsu had been always protective of her in the most of times and always put her safety above everything else including his. It's just shows of how much he would intend to keep that promise for the rest of his life. Not that she would complain about it but the way he approaches the problem always gives them bigger misunderstandings between each other.

Basically, he was doing a poor job at it.

Being the idiot he is, it's not much of a surprise there since he was clueless of what he actually does. All he intended to do is to keep her from harm. Some might say he was being overprotective or even a parent material for that matter but Wendy simply knew of why he was doing it for her sake.

It's because he doesn't want her feelings to be hurt.

He had seen her suffer too many times and it's one of thing that he actually don't want to happen right before his eyes. He doesn't want to see her in pain or in agony. It shows much of how much he truly valued her as an important person in his life. Because of that, she felt become more attached to him in each passing time. She couldn't explain it but for some reason she felt something light and warm inside her chest.

Unknowingly, she was already spacing out which caught attention of her other guild members who simply looked at her in worry.

"Are you alright, Wendy?" Laki asked worriedly.

Somehow she snapped herself from her thoughts and simply reassured the girl in beside her.

"A-Ah... I-It's nothing. By the way, where's Bisca-san? I haven't seen her around for quite some time." She looked over to the guild and found no trace of a certain green-haired Guns mage in the vicinity.

"Tee-hee~" A teasing voice escaped from Laki's lips before leaning over to the bluenette's ear to whisper about the said person. "The truth is... ..."

..

..

Without warning, Wendy let out a startled yell of disbelief as she simply widen her eyes in surprise and shock after hearing the truth between the two Guns mage.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! ! !" Natsu shot up open after being disturbed from his sleep, others simply looked confusingly towards the bluenette as their eyes darted over to her for a moment.

"B-B-B-Bisca-san... h-had... ... a child?!" She stuttered as Laki tried to calm down her down.

"Yup... It's a girl."

"Since... ... when?" She asked curiously as she was not informed by this.

"Well, a couple of months ago when you and Natsu went out for a job... Bisca-san said that she was pregnant and that's why she stayed at home with Alzack to take care of her in that time until now. I was surprised that you just knew it just now. I thought the others have told you that time so I never actually talked about it." Laki shrugged her shoulders.

"I-Is that so? I-I may have to congratulate her later." She smiled in relief.

..

..

On the hand, Natsu looked oddly at the group. He observed Wendy from the distance as he saw her smiling with the others which somehow makes him glad for no reason at all. The day simply continued nicely without any interruptions as the whole guild showed its happy atmosphere that once lost since the time of their loss in Tenrou Island though there are some other things that have changed despite having this kind of feeling. The brawls which Fairy Tail was famous for had simply lessened. There wasn't any big fights going down as the guild stayed peacefully unharmed. If there is one, mainly it would be him, Macao and Wakaba.

Even so, they didn't mind it at all.

It was then, Macao came into view and sat beside the dragonslayer.

"Hey, Natsu."

"Yo, Macao."

"I told you to call me, Master." He reminded with an annoyed expression.

"Tch... You're just a shitty old man..." He clocked his tongue before glancing away with a whisper.

"What did you say?!" Macao heard it.

"Nothing... Your hair is falling, old man." He teased and not before long he was met with a fist in his face that sent him tumbling unto a table before rising onto his feet with a tick mark on his head.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"You wanna go against your master?!"

"Sure! I did this a couple of times with Gramps a long time!"

"Come!"

"Orryaaaa!"

"Huuurraaahh!"

Everyone sighed in depression as they all shook their head in pain as the two people began brawling it out again at the start of the day. Well, it was an everyday occurrence here in Fairy Tail. So they got used to it and decided to let it slide for now. Wendy sweatdropped as she saw him once again tackling at the master the early morning. Normally, she would be panicking since he was brawling with the master but for some reason she felt happy with all the things going on around here despite being a weak guild.

As always, it was an almost normal day in Fairy Tail.

...

...

...

"By the way, where's Romeo?" Natsu asked beside his master who was sitting at the bar stool together with him. It only took a couple of minutes for their brawl to subside after calling it quits in the meantime for the sake of the guild.

"He was out somewhere again... He said something about training to learn more types of fire he can use for his magic." The father replied lazily before drinking a mug of beer in his hand.

"Really? I can teach him if he wants to."

"Like hell I would let you! Knowing you, Romeo might be bringing lots of property damage as well." Macao adamantly refused.

"You're no fun." He rested his head once again to rest.

But before he could even close his eyes, a small tug on his clothes was felt by him as he glanced around, only to see Wendy beaming happily down to him.

"Hey, Wendy... ... What's up?"

"Morning Wendy." Macao greeted.

"Good morning, Master." She bowed before turning her attention back to the pinkette. "I was looking for you actually, Natsu."

"What for?" The pink-haired mage asked curiously.

"About our job... I finally decided on what we're gonna today..."

"Hoh! You've finally chosen one." He grinned as the blue-haired teen raised the paper request towards him in order to read it.

"So are we going?" She questioned.

"Sure... I'll come with you... Just gonna need some things to prepare before we head out."

"Okay." And with that, she passed the request to Kinana who simply gave an approval before moving over to her small backpack to sort out her things for the journey.

"Take care, you two." Macao passed a brief smile as he saw the dragonslayer stood up from his seat.

"Yeah..."

...

...

...

The Magnolia train station is still bustling with people going in and out as a train stops for a moment to take in new passengers. The blaring sound of the train engine boomed inside the station, signifying its last warning to take in passengers to the next destination. Natsu and Wendy stood in wobbly legs as their bodies trembled at the platform that separates them from the ground and the moving transportation. Unfortunately, Wendy had also developed the same feeling of motion sickness just like the other dragonslayers to which she had a hard time dealing with.

Taking a nervous gulp in their throats, both dragonslayers tried their best to hold their nausea, seemingly trying to take over their body as they neared over to the platform. It was like a concentration for them since they were facing a difficult obstacle in their lives. Both of them are feeling something odd and excruciating in their heads as their faces were simply contorted that of a sick person's expression.

It was then the train conductor came into view and shouted in realization of the two people.

"You two again?!"

And in just like that, Natsu and Wendy fell down on top of each other as they lost their strength and succumbed to their motion sickness.

"I-I can't do it!" Natsu quivered.

"I-I'm sorry, Natsu-san..."

"Can't you cast Troia or something?"

"W-We already got a resistance from it... I-It's already useless since we've been using it for years."

"N-No way!"

"JUST GET IN AND DEAL WITH IT!" Tired of their situation, he grabbed the two dragonslayers and threw them to the other side as the train soon began to move which caused the two to close their mouth to prevent themselves from vomiting.

"Gwuuulp... T-Transportation..." Natsu sweated in fear.

"W-why does it have to happen to us?" Wendy joined in.

Other passengers began to look over to the sick duo as they watched them struggling to get to their seats and held hands together as a form of reassurance with each other. It's gonna be a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

 ** _In a nearby town..._**

Natsu and Wendy hastily jumped out of the train as they finally made their destination to their designated job. Both of their faces were lifeless as they struggled to recompose themselves in the process.

"W-Wanna go have a walk back home later?" Natsu offered.

"Y-Yes..." Wendy agreed as she stood up to shake off the weary feeling on her head and simply looked over to the town itself. It was rather a small town to be exact surrounded by trees as it was located near the base of the mountains. The population are mostly composed of simple folks of the town together with some visitors and other mages.

They slowly trudged to the streets and looked at the people doing their usual jobs for their own benefits to their families. The buildings of the town weren't as grand on some bigger town as they were simply low level structure that only has one floor. The two simply walked over to a small office located near the town square. Stopping for a moment to look at each other, they soon pushed the door open as they finally found one female person waiting for them at the table.

She seemed to be on her thirties as they stood before her.

"Umm... We're here for the job request." Wendy showed the paper to which the woman simply took it as she read it for a moment before putting it down to her desk and smiled.

"I see that you arrived in time, Fairy Tail."

"So there's a dark guild situated around here." Natsu asked as he read the request again for confirmation.

"Yes... We've sighted them a few days ago and began raiding our homes at night. The town doesn't have any town guards and the Magic Council won't sent any Rune Knights to our place since we're located near the mountains." The female client simply frowned at the thought.

"So that's what it is... Is there anyone injured during those raids."

"Not that I think of... The dark mages simply wanted our things but they're still terrorizing the people in town so we're hanging on a thread for our safety too."

"Where is their base located?" Natsu asked.

"To the northern part of the forest. They've been setting up camp there to carry out their raids from other nearby towns."

"I see... Don't worry, we'll get rid of them as soon as possible." Wendy offered to which the female simply bowed down in respect.

"T-Thank you very much...Please be careful. Their guild master is a very dangerous one."

"Don't worry... If it's about taking out strong mages, I'll burn them into a crisp."

Both of the dragonslayers bowed down in response before being informed about the dark guild's location and their numbers on the forest. With that being said, it was mostly composed of more than a hundred which somehow contains that of a bigger guild. Despite that, Natsu could not help but cheer out in pure joy as he got himself another training spar with the dark mages.

A few minutes of discussion and a sleeping pinkette led them to have enough information and preparation for the mission. They soon finished their business and went out towards the forest in order to carry out the mission.

Natsu and Wendy walked over to the barely recognizable road path as they continued to trudge towards the dark guild's location. The former simply had his hands on the back of his head while Wendy was reading on the map they were given from their client. The trees around them simply covered them from the sun's blinding light as their surroundings was filled with flickering lights that changes constantly as the wind blew past its branches. Branches bend slowly as the winds batter against it, creating ruffling sounds of leaves.

The light of the day was in its brightest as the area was lighted in orange and autumn color unlike from the common green pasture of the forest.

"Are we there yet? I wanna fight some strong opponents right now." Natsu crossed his shoulders with a grumpy look.

"According to the map, we should be able to see a small fort just at the road where the guild's headquarters is located."

"I don't see any fort around here."

"Maybe there's an illusion magic to conceal the place... It's a dark guild after all so it's got to be around here somewhere." Wendy pondered in thought as she scanned the area once again. With her heightened senses, she soon discovered a slight distort of the area near a tree which caused her eyes to narrow in suspicion.

"Natsu... Over there." She pointed over to the tree as Natsu followed her towards it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know but there's a magical circle placed upon it. This is probably the one that hides something behind it."

"So what are we going to do?" Natsu asked confusingly, barely even catching up to their conversation.

"Burn off the mark... It might reveal something." She suggested.

"Yosh... I'm all fired up!" The pinkette grinned in determination as he summoned flames on his right hand before him as the mark begins to burn itself due to the intensity of the heat.

It was then the image in front of them began to deform as it gives off static lines of distortion, giving the two a glimpse of what's behind it. Both eyes widen in surprise as they recognize the area behind the magic. However, their surprised looks turned into a disbelieving shock as they found the small fort in shambles. They soon alerted themselves as they found embers and smoke coming out from the inside which indicated that a battle took place without anyone from the outside noticing.

"W-What happened?" Wendy spoke in disbelief.

"Let's be careful, Wendy... I smell something wrong with the place." His eyes became dead serious as Wendy simply nodded in response before moving up to her battle stance just in case of an ambush.

They slowly trudged towards the destroyed gate before encountering many unconscious bodies of the dark mages that inhabit there. All of them were suffering serious bruises and injuries that prevents them from standing any further. Their eyes darted over to a destroyed tower before them completely destroyed from the inside after seeing its structure crumbled to the ground, leaving nothing but piles of debris in the vicinity.

Taking their steps carefully for any surprises, Natsu and Wendy make their way towards the crumbled ruin and tried to scan for clues that would help them know the events that transpired here.

Jumping over to a large debris to proceed further, Natsu took the bluenette's hand as he guided her carefully before moving in towards the ruin. They soon stopped momentarily as they found another set of bodies of dark mages lying around the debris, seemingly injured and wounded. Their eyes soon turned over to a beaten man in the vicinity that they soon recognized from their information back at the town.

"Natsu! That's their guild master." Wendy pointed over to the beaten figure over the distance as Natsu simply made his way towards him.

"I'll go take a look."

But just as he was about to near himself towards the figure, his eyes soon catches a barrage or orbs coming down on him in blinding speeds that caused him to take a leap away as the attack kicked up dust that obscured their visions for a moment.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted in worry as she began to clasp her hands in a circular fashion before glowing in her light-green magical power.

 **"Sky Dragon's Cyclone Blast!"** Spinning her arms on the opposite direction, a powerful torrent of wind enveloped her as it launches high in the air carrying the dust along with it, thus clearing away the smoke.

"Wendy! Watch out!" Natsu called in alarm as three sets of magical teal blades came down on her unsuspectingly.

Running back towards her in time, Natsu grabbed Wendy and leaned her closer to his chest before backhanding the blades with a flaming hand.

"Why those bastards!" Natsu cursed before covering themselves in flames that simply surrounded them without hurting them in the process as the flames rose high around them and incinerated the orbs and magical blades from its extreme heat. It continued for a few seconds before the two noticed a magical circle in the sky seemingly aiming down towards them.

 **"Heavenly Body Magic: Ceres!"** A familiar voice that soon caught Natsu's attention as he looked over to the magic circle that soon releases a medium sized meteor that soon descends down on them in a fast rate.

"Heavenly Body Magic? Don't tell me-" He was cut off as his attention reverted back to Wendy who was sheltering herself within his embrace. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Natsu coated himself in crimson flame and lightning as he opened his mouth wide to release his own counterattack on the falling meteor.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"** A massive stream of flames coated in lightning made its way on the meteor that easily overwhelmed it and shot out throughout the sky and created a large explosion afterwards.

Natsu held Wendy close to his arms as a large gale of wind soon came after that.

It only took a few moments for the attacks to subside as Natsu simply looked over to his surroundings before smirking in delight as his eyes darted over the smokescreen that gives off three vague figures as the dust settled.

"I know that you're already there... Come on, show yourself." Natsu called out to the three figures who simply stood before them as he let Wendy off his embrace and gazed alarmingly at the three.

There was a moment of silence as both sides looked at each other as the dust finally to lessen.

"I thought it was imagination but... ... ... I never thought I would find you here... ... Natsu Dragneel." A male voice came from the smoke as Wendy widen her eyes in surprise while Natsu simply smiled after recognizing the person as the smoke finally receded. The other two figures also showed up beside him, mainly unrecognizable from the two dragonslayers but they assumed that they were with him.

"Heh, I thought I'd smell something familiar... It was just you Jellal." Natsu grinned.

"It's been awhile, Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **A/N: Whoops. That's the line break there. Cliffhanger right there. xD**

 **Well, this is quite the unusual situation... Natsu and Wendy had a chance to encounter Jellal in those years. Pretty cool, right? Well, that's my deviation on this year but I still have something in store for it before moving into the last timeskips.**

 **Now, for the last time, the age between Natsu and Wendy is 21 and 16 respectively... This is the part where Wendy is already a young woman so you can use your imagination with the help of the cover pic to image her character here. Well, if anyone wants Edo-Wendy then it's fine. We're cool :D**

 **With that being said, I will go once again. I'll see you guys on the next chapter and find out what revelations will be revealed upon this unusual meeting.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews, favs, and follows for this story. It really gives me a sense of appreciation to my stories. I hope to keep you all company until the end. Shout out thanks also for the people who reviewed their thoughts on the last chapter. Reading them was grateful for me. I also appreciate good criticisms and corrections. That would really help me to keep the story clean as possible. (Not 100% but it's improving alright.)**

 **Well, that is all for now. I'll see you all around!**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	9. Hidden Truths

**A/N: Heya guys... wiErD here. Have another chapter for you guys... Hope ya like it.**

 **Okay, first things first.. Everyone must be PMing me and even the reviews about the topic of Natsu and Wendy's powers in the current year of this story from the canon. The answer is YES.**

 **There will be a great amount of changes concerning about the power output of the two dragonslayers from the Tenrou Group since I already planned that at the start of the story. I can't say of which or how much they are powerful when comparing to the Tenrou Group since I want keep it a secret for the GMG arc so please understand. Like I said from the start of the first chapter, keep an open mind but you can still give your opinions depending on the progress of the story. It can't be helped because we humans are always curious onto the next. :)**

 **If you're really insisting to know. I'd say almost above them all with their Second Origin unlocked at an early time... Well, for Natsu at least. Wendy is competitive so she'll be able to give Erza or Mira a hard time. This is just my view and the changes are not yet final since we're not yet done with the timeskips so yeah...**

 **Speaking of SO, it will be featured right here with some other revelations.**

 **Sorry for the long speech, I'll be getting off the mic now. XD Here's chapter 9 of Two Dragons. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT nor its characters. Hiro Mashima owns them forever.**

* * *

 **\- Hidden Truths -**

Darkness had descended towards Earthland as the creatures of the night had woken up to start their nocturnal lives in the blackness of the world. Stars aligned themselves in the sky as their twinkling lights flicker down to the world, pairs of vicious eyes crept unto the bushes giving off a sense of dread to the dangerous night and the cold wind breeze began to sweep past the land as the temperature slowly began to drop.

Situated over a large boulder in a nearby forest, a small run-down hut is seen beside it. Natsu and Wendy sat themselves beside the campfire as they ate their dinner together with the three mages they've encountered earlier. It was both surprising for both sides to be able to meet each other at such a time. Jellal, together with the other two consisting of Ultear and Meredy who were former Grimoire Heart members simply sat across the fire and ate their own food as they continued their conversation with the two Fairy Tail mages.

"So you three were the ones who created Crime Sorciere?" Wendy asked curiously before giving herself another bite from her food.

"We created it just after we bailed Jellal out of prison to prevent his execution. We feel like he should deserve something better than being jailed for the rest of his life." Ultear explained as she felt pity for the silent blue-haired mage who simply had his gaze towards the ground, seemingly lost in thought.

"I see... Good for you Jellal." Natsu blurted out.

"It's not beneficial for me... It was a chance in order to redeem me of my sins in the past."

"But still, I never actually thought that you three would actually form a guild since we've been like enemies at each other back at the island." The pinkette chuckled under his breath as he looked at the three mages once more.

"Well, it was all in the past... We're not enemies anymore but I can't say if we can be allies after all what we've done to you and your comrades..." Ultear frowned as she shook her head in shame after thinking about the events that happened during their encounter with them on Tenrou Island years ago.

"Yeah... You really did gave me a beating back then... I demand a rematch!" Natsu stood up to ready himself against the Time-mage as they all sweatdropped at his sudden declaration of duel before being stopped by the bluenette.

"Natsu-san! I'm sorry... That just who he is. Please understand him." Wendy apologized in his place and not before long Jellal turned his attention over to the blue-haired teen.

"Oh, by the way Wendy... The man you were referring back then, it wasn't really me." He noted.

"I-It's alright... I already figured it out myself." Wendy explained as she flailed her arms in the process, having to solve that part on her own back in Edolas. She never had the chance to say thanks to Mystogan after all that time of her being stranded alone in the forest when she was a kid.

"Anyway, what's the Crime Sorciere stands for?" Natsu asked in question about their guild's name and purpose.

"It's doesn't have any real meaning to it but we have created it for only one purpose to fulfill; to destroy Zeref and all of the evil of this world." Jellal spoke in return.

"So like a vigilante or something." Wendy guessed. Meredy nodded as she began to move to her own part of the explanation.

"Yup... Though we're still branded as criminals since our guild isn't a legal one... So we turned it to an independent one without undergoing any legal process from the Guild System."

"Why not just tell the Magic Council about it... You three were doing a better purpose for a better world, right?" Natsu asked confusingly but Jellal could only make a disapproving nod before explaining.

"It's not that simple... What do you think about the background of its members were? A fugitive and two former Grimoire Heart mages which is from a dark guild. That would be such a good image for us to become legal guild, don't you think?" He spoke in ironic sense. Wendy could somehow agree at that point while Natsu was already getting lost at the conversation.

"I don't get it..." Natsu scratched his head in confusion.

"Putting that aside, I actually didn't expect you two to be here..." Jellal remarked.

"That dark guild you were targeting was our target too." A very displeased look came from the corner of the pinkette's lips as he found himself unable to go all out against them despite having himself to refresh his own power over the past years of training.

"I see... That dark guild was also on our lists since it's been terrorizing on innocent people in nearby towns. I apologize for mistaking you as our enemy before and also taking your objectives while at it... We'll compensate the same amount." Ultear offered as she began to hold her orb in mid-air.

"I-It's nothing... You don't need to pay us that much." Wendy tried to deny their offer but Natsu simply blurted out in response, seemingly in high spirits.

"Then give us lots of jewels so we can give it to the guild." He grinned before a light pat from the bluenette who simply wore a displeased look on her face.

"Natsu-san..."

"Speaking of which, how's the guild?" Meredy soon joined in the conversation. It was not long before the faces of the dragonslayers suddenly went down as if their cheery atmosphere was eaten away with depression. Ultear and Jellal could only exchange glances as they too, knew about the real situation of Fairy Tail in the past few years.

Even though they worked on separate notions, they still kept in touch with Fairy Tail discreetly by observing its operations. However, providing them with the needs for their footing in the country was never actually implemented since they don't want the guild to become involved into their own matters. With the Magic Council on their tail, it's probably best for them to just prevent Fairy Tail from getting mixed up to them.

Even so, they still wanted to help and this is their first time actually asking about their guild's reputation and status in those years of hardship and downfall.

"Well, everything started from the destruction of Tenrou... The guild can't keep up with its daily needs and we're forced to move out on a smaller building to continue there." Natsu explained as he tried not to remind himself of those times. Wendy looked at him worriedly as she held on to his hand which was slightly shivering as he talked about it.

"I've heard that you two survived that incident." Jellal asked but was quickly nudged on both sides by his two guildmates who shot a slight glaring look towards him for bringing up such an uncomfortable question.

Nevertheless, Natsu answered.

"Yeah..." He sighed wearily.

"I see... ... ... I'm sorry for bringing such a bothersome topic."

"No... It's alright. We just don't have any way to fight against it. We're just helpless as everything happened so fast and then we ended like this." Natsu frowned as he could feel his-no, their situation right now.

"Acnologia... The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse." Jellal muttered which caught the attention of the two dragonslayers, thanks to their heightened hearing senses.

"You knew about it?" Natsu asked curiously as Jellal stuttered after being heard.

"S-Somehow... By the way Natsu, may I have a moment with you? I have something to discuss with you alone." He soon proposed as the pinkette simply tilted his head quizzically at his sudden offer.

"Of course..." He agreed as Jellal turned over to Ultear and Meredy who nodded simultaneously before standing up together with the pink-haired dragonslayer. Natsu looked back at Wendy who was looking at him worriedly, not sure if she wanted to let him go.

"It's fine. I'll be back soon... Have fun with the others.." He smiled in return to ease her uncertainty.

"Okay..." She nodded meekly as both males shook their heads and went towards the forest to talk about something private.

..

..

It only took a few minutes for them to reach for a suitable spot as Jellal gave a deep sigh before turning back to the pinkette who was crossing his arms, impatiently anxious to know what the talk is all about.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Natsu started, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Actually, I was planning not to involve you or Wendy on this topic but I just need some help on something which only you two could do in the future." The blue-haired mage spoke while giving a rather laid-back sigh once again.

"What sort of help?" Jellal hesitated but continued nonetheless as his face suddenly turned serious.

"It's about Zeref." Hearing that, Natsu's eyes could only widen his eyes in shock and disbelief as the familiar name was brought up to him. His composure loosened rapidly as his body immediately became tense all of a sudden just after hearing his name.

"Z-Zeref?!" He was taken aback but Jellal resumed his topic.

"Yeah... Our guild's sole purpose was to eliminate him together with the dark guilds that associates to his works. We've been doing it over the past few years, operating from the shadows in order to make the world safe..." He paused.

"... Now, we were able to confirm that Zeref is in fact alive. The appearance of Acnologia in Tenrou wasn't mere coincidence."

"Zeref... ..." Natsu pondered in thought as his mind reverted back when he was in Tenrou Island. He didn't actually know the man's name not until one of Grimoire Heart's member revealed it them which was the main reason about their arrival on the island four years ago. He had seen his power. It was unlike of any form of magic he had seen before. It was black, full of malice and death. His scent is hollow and void as if he was not human at all. There's no doubt why Grimoire Heart wanted him so badly back then.

Yet there's also one thing that bothered him.

How did that guy know his name? They haven't met each other but he somehow knows his name.

Unknowingly, Natsu began to narrow his eyes once more as his thoughts began to focus more about the black-haired mage. Just who is he? What does he want? What is his connection to him? He didn't know but one thing's for sure that he might encounter him once again in the future.

"Natsu?" Jellal noticed his slight tremble on his body as Natsu simply shook off the thought and tried to look fine in front of him.

"I-It's nothing... What about him? Zeref, I mean."

"You heard about the Grand Magic Games that is being held every year, right? It's going to be held tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Every year, we detected something similar to Zeref's magic in the area... I assume that he was wandering there though we can't confirm if it was really him."

"You mean, Zeref is here... in Fiore?!" Natsu could not help but stutter in disbelief. It didn't help him to calm down a bit as Jellal nodded in response to his question.

"As I was saying, we detected the same magical force every year and we wanted to investigate the source of it. Unfortunately, our presence there would pose a problem for the people and mages participating there since we're criminals laid out by the Council."

"I see... But what does it have to do with us? If you're planning in giving us a push to participate in the games, then I think you called the wrong guild at a wrong time..." Natsu instantly replied to his answer.

"... I have Wendy to look out for and the guild to protect for. It is the only thing that I have in my hands. Taking a jump on this Zeref is likely impossible for me to reach."

"That's not also what I called you out here for..." Jellal muttered lowly under his breath, causing the pink-haired dragonslayer to look at him quizzically. Both males were silent for a moment before Jellal began to speak.

"There is... ... ... also something that I want to talk about."

"..." Natsu remained silent as he listened intently to him.

"It's about my memories..." He revealed.

"Your what?" Natsu stupidly asked.

"I remembered them all... Everything back at the Tower of Heaven. The things I did to you and Erza. I remember them all." He spoke as Natsu stopped talking and simply looked at him in a serious expression.

"So you finally remembered everything..."

"Simon...I...I killed him." His voice became lower.

"Yeah... You did."

"I even made her cry."

"..."

"I wanted to apologize to you and to her but I don't think I'll ever get the chance nor do I have the right to say so... Maybe it was for the best. After all, punishments are what lies for people like me in the end." He sadly smiled as he lowered his head in shame, unable to look directly at the dragonslayer.

"Is that all?" Jellal widened his eyes in surprise as Natsu simply looked at him in a very serious expression as he walked towards him.

"Do you really think that punishing yourself will help you solve all your problems? That it would redeem you from those sins?" He grabbed his collar as Natsu looked at him dead in the eye with a slight anger coming out from it.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore... All these things that I do right now might be just an excuse for me to escape from those sins." Jellal solemnly replied as he simply glanced away from him and stared oddly into space.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he saw his cowardly response to his current actions.

"You want an answer?" He clarified but Jellal simply went silent.

Locking his right hand into a fist, Natsu swung it towards the blue-haired mage's face that sent him crashing to the ground, a few inches away from him. Jellal widened his eyes in surprise as he winced in pain before touching his cheek which resulted into a small bruise after taking a punch from the fire dragonslayer. He looked at him oddly as Natsu also looked back at him once more in an intimidating manner.

"This is my answer to you, Jellal... Grow a backbone and move on... You proved yourself that you're not a bad man and I have no problem with that. The only problem I had with you is you still clinging in to the past. Stop blaming yourself and think about the future..." He slightly calm down as his expression turned somber.

"... This isn't about asking for forgiveness. If you really wanted to remove your sins then start living and turn things around for the sake of the others. Don't throw away your life so easily, Jellal... Whether you want to refer it as a chance or not, you're alive and kicking. That means that you still have a purpose to fulfill in this world." He suddenly smiled in relief as he soon walked slowly towards him and offered a hand.

Jellal could only look at it for a moment before sighing in defeat as he closed his eyes momentarily.

"It looks like you defeated me again... You're really are a man whom Erza puts her faith into." He took it as he stood up with him.

"Well, with things happening here and there, I don't think I'm still the same." Again, Jellal smiled in relief. "By the way, I'm not participating in the games just so you know." Natsu reminded.

Both males finished their terms with each other as they simply shook hands and began to return back to the camp.

"Thank you, Natsu."

"Thank me when you finally helped a lot of people..."

"Well then, should I start that by helping you?" Natsu looked back at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to become stronger?" He spoke briefly.

"W-Well, yes... I need to become stronger to protect the guild." The pinkette answered.

"Then, we could probably help you with that." He paced a few steps ahead of the pinkette as they neared the camp that only left his companion scratching his head in confusion, completely clueless of what he meant about getting stronger.

They arrived the camp as they both saw Wendy together with the others who were having a good time talking to each other freely. The bluenette noticed the two males came into view and passed a wave as they neared the camp.

"Natsu-san!"

"What took you so long? We were thinking about sneaking in and eavesdrop with you two." Ultear huffed as she crossed her arms impatiently.

"Sorry, Ultear... We were just sorting things out."

"I hope it was worth it." She shrugged with a sigh.

"Anyway, I think we found a way to repay them from their job... Can you help me release their Second Origin?" Jellal spoke in which the Time-mage quirked her brow in anticipation.

"Hoh? Are you sure we should give them a boost up to their powers?" She clarified.

"Yeah... I believe in them."

"Umm... What's a Second Origin?" Wendy raised her hand in question about the topic with Natsu following her. Ultear simply glanced towards the two as she levitate her orb from her hand before speaking.

"To start off, it was a powering-up process or method for mages who wanted to expand their magical output yet this one is quite different. Let's just say a mage has one container that stores all his magical power in his body and uses them until it runs out. The Eternano in the atmosphere simply fills that container from time to time in order for the mage to use magic once again..." She paused before summoning an easier example by portraying a hologram in front of them.

"... Normally, that would be the concept of that magical container inside the mage body. However, recent studies shown that there's one other container that is not normally used by each mage. A dormant potential inside of everyone. That is the Second Origin." The two dragonslayers simply gaped in surprise and shock at this new information, especially for Natsu. Who would've thought that he can still have another container on his body to utilize more of his magical power for a long period of time?

"Sweet!"

"My Arc of Time can help you evolve your bodies in order to unlock the Second Origin. In other words, you can power up even without intensive or extensive training."

"I don't get it but it sounded awesome... What are we gonna do?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Nothing... Just let Ultear cast a few markings on your body and wait for it to subside, then you're done." Meredy added with a cheerful smile.

"A word of warning though... You'll be experiencing a very incredible amount of pain than you'd ever feel in your life." Ultear warned grimly in which caused the two dragonslayers to gulp nervously.

"Are we going to die from it?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"No... No... If your body can't keep at it then you will simply fall unconscious but the process will still continue. But I believe that you two can overcome it... You were both Fairy Tail mages, right?" Jellal smiled.

"Alright! I'm all fired up! Let's get that Second Onigiri started!"

"It's Second Origin.." Meredy corrected.

...

...

...

Wendy felt the need to change her mind about taking the Second Origin as she found Natsu, screaming in pain as red markings appeared onto his body as if it was giving him some sort of physical pain from both inside and outside. His eyes were bulged in deep white, indicating the extreme amount of pain that was forced upon him. Maybe it was too much, she didn't know. All she could do is to worry about him as he kept shifting quick turns in his body while on the floor.

"I-Is he going to be alright?" Wendy pointed her trembling finger over to him as Ultear and Meredy simply gave her a deadpanned look.

"Do you think that's alright? Like I said before, it would give an incredible amount of pain to endure for unlocking it. My magic works about two to three hours so in that time, you might get attuned to it." Ultear explained as they watched him once again scream in pain as he tried to grit his teeth hard to endure it.

"Well, it's your turn to take the spell, Wendy-chan." Meredy teased as she held her shoulders and faced Ultear as she simply floated the orb between them in mid-air before casting her spell once again.

"W-Wait... C-Can I really do this?" Wendy couldn't help but feel scared of what's gonna happen. She had her share for having extreme pain in various difficult situations as she remembered her time back at Antaras Island. True, she did suffer too much damage on that place but she still couldn't compare it from now.

"You'll be alright, Wendy-chan... Plus, Natsu-san is here so don't worry about it... Once you get to experience it for a little while longer, you may able to get used to it. Thus, you will unlock your Second Origin by result." The pink-haired girl smiled for reassurance.

"O-Okay..."

"Are you ready, Wendy? After this, you'll be experiencing the same pain as Natsu does." Ultear warned her one last time but Wendy simply responded with an adamant answer.

"I'm ready..."

"Alright... Stand still while I'm casting. This will the most painful thing you'll ever feel in your life." Wendy proceeded to undress her top, leaving her undergarments to cover her upper body. A few moments later, Ultear threw the orb in air as it levitated before giving out a small glow of violet aura that soon reigned down her figure. Slowly, faint intricate red markings appeared on her body without giving her some pain at the moment as it started to become prominent and clear.

After that, an excruciating pain went all over her body that caused her to grit her teeth in the process as her strength instantly left her body and fell down to the floor together with Natsu. Her canines from the back of her teeth became visible as she tried to suppress it for as long as she can. It was more painful from what she had experienced back at the island. If she wasn't as resilient as her partner, she would've been knocked out cold just after feeling it for a few seconds.

Turning her hands into a locked fist, Wendy tried her best not to scream before closing her eyes in the process. Ultear and Meredy simply gazed momentarily to the convulsing duo before turning over to the door of the hut beside the campfire and opened it.

"This is our parting gift for you two... Use it to protect each other and show that this isn't the end for Fairy Tail." Ultear smiled.

"Take care, Wendy-chan... Let's talk again some other time." Meredy winked.

"We'll see each other again, Natsu... I'm sure our paths will cross again in the future..." Jellal bidded farewell as they soon left the two in the hut before walking away to resume their mission.

As soon as they made a few meters away from them, they settled into a nearby spot to discuss about their mission. The three of them were silent as they simply passed their plans for infiltration in the Grand Magic Games.

"Are you sure that's okay for you to let them go? They could prove to be a valuable asset for this year's infiltration. Not to mention, Natsu's eagerness to participate in the games..." Ultear suddenly spoke the topic to Jellal as both female Crime Sorciere mages looked at him for an answer.

"I cannot simply force Natsu into such a bothering request when the matter about his guild's safety is his priority... I knew what he was feeling right now. And I knew that his choice for his guild is probably the best one at this time."

"Then what else did you two talked back there? I'm sure it's not all about the mission, right?" Meredy teased but Jellal simply retorted back before she could even delve further into the subject.

"I don't see you two even revealing them that you were their saviors back then."

"It's better this way... After all, we Crime Sorciere don't need such rewards from other people... We'll continue forward and eliminate Zeref once and for all." Ultear put up a sad smile as the blue-haired mage simply smiled back in return. A few minutes of rest they began to resume their journey as they put on their hoods and disappeared in sight.

* * *

 ** _Magnolia... ... July 1, X788_**

It was already getting dark as the sun began to disappear from the west horizon, giving way for the darkness to occupy the world once again. Natsu and Wendy trudged along the empty streets as they still feel their bodies sore from that intense spell casting with Crime Sorciere a few days ago. As soon as the pain subsided, they simply went home and took the reward. They also forgot about the transportation so they took a walk back home to save their body from any more painful experiences. Their minds were still trying to recover from unlocking their Second Origin.

They do hope that it was worth it. After all, they went through hell just to unlock it but seeing themselves fine as they are before, they couldn't help but think that nothing actually changed.

Well, there are still important other things to think about so it can be pushed aside for later discussions back at the house.

"Natsu, we should buy some ingredients for our dinner soon..." Wendy perked up from behind the pinkette to which he looked back with a tired look on his face.

"Yeah... We're running out of food in the kitchen." He pondered briefly before looking back at her with a toothy grin. "Sure, let's get going."

The two changed their course on their way home as they turned into a corner to walk towards the market that is situated at the side of the town. It was then they found themselves into a street with a bank of a river separating them from the other side. A small stone bridge is seen a few meters away from them as they walked together. Natsu was somehow getting the familiarity of the place as his head glanced towards the houses to search something.

Before his realization hit him, he stopped momentarily as he saw a suited man near an apartment, talking to a person which he assumed to be the owner of the place. It was then, he finally remembered the place.

"This is Lucy's apartment." Natsu spoke as he pointed over to the building where the two persons were situated at.

"Who is that person?" Wendy asked curiously as she noticed the man.

A few minutes of talking, the other person owning the apartment nodded briefly towards the man before closing the door in front him, seemingly finished with their discussion. The man simply looked above the apartment before giving a deep sigh and walked away towards their direction. Both of them met his gaze as he went past through them like they were not there at all.

At first, they considered ignoring the man just now until they heard a call from the said man as they jolted in surprise as a result.

"Excuse me?" His voice was gruff, showing his old years.

"Yes?" Both answered briefly.

"I was wondering if you two were friends with Lucy Heartfilia..." Hearing the name of their member and friend, Natsu and Wendy could only widen their eyes in surprise as the man somehow knew their connection to the blonde mage.

"How did you-" Natsu was about to speak before being interrupted by the man.

"Is she doing well?" He asked but the two simply frowned at the thought.

"Umm... mister, the truth is-"

"She's gone." Wendy was cut off as Natsu simply gave the man a clear answer to that question. His face turning into a dead expression that one didn't exactly care for the other's feelings. The bluenette was about to scold him for his rude behavior until the man simply smiled all of a sudden.

"It's alright... I knew exactly what happened."

"You must be her pops?" Natsu replied upon recognizing a similar scent in which the man nodded in response.

"I'm Jude Heartfilia... I just came here to drop some presents for her today since it was her birthday after all." He explained as both dragonslayers exchanged glances to each other before looking back at him.

"Lucy-san's birthday?" Wendy gasped.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Natsu apologized sincerely but Jude could only pass a disapproving nod.

"It's okay... I heard of all what's happened. It's been four years since that happened."

"Why are you giving presents to her apartment? I mean, after all that's happened." Wendy asked curiously but decided not to make it seemed like they were pushing over to the subject too much.

"Well, as a father I meant to give her something special for her special day... Pretty weird to see it like that even though she's not here to open all of it..." He paused.

"...Even so, I wanted to believe that she's still alive. She's the girl that won't give up easily. After all, she bear the same will and spirit as her mother." He solemnly spoke as he gaze towards the sky, leaving the two silent as they listened to him and watched him for a moment.

"I'm sure Lucy-san would be happy to see it when she comes back." Wendy suddenly spoke in return as Jude looked at her curiously before bowing down in respect.

"Thank you... Then, I'll be going. Take care." Both the two of them bowed to the man as he resumed his journey back, leaving the two alone to think deep for a moment, especially Natsu. He looked at the bluenette for a moment to ask something.

..

..

"What do you mean come back?"

"A-Ah, I just want to give Jude-san hope that Lucy-san would return someday." Wendy replied.

"Do you... believe that they're gonna come back?" He asked curiously. At first, she was confused but answered nonetheless.

"I wouldn't say it wholly but... ... ... I want believe that they're going to come back here in Fairy Tail. Even though the chances are slim, I still wanted hold on to that hope just to see them again once more. Just one more time..." She softly replied as she placed her hand on her chest as her gaze went to the bank of the river as if she was deep in thought. Natsu just stared at her quizzically but he understood of what she meant.

Just once, he'd like to see that his friends would return back safe and sound even if it takes years of waiting. He'd like to cling on that little hope that she was also carrying up until now.

Smiling softly towards her, Natsu patted her head for reassurance.

"Then all we need is to just wait for them, right?"

"Yes..."

"W-Well, in a hoping sense that they would come back here in Fairy Tail."

"Do you not believe me, Natsu-san?" She pouted yet again which cause him to chuckle in delight.

"Nope..." He joked.

"Natsu-saaan!" She comically cried in irritation as she flung her arms against the laughing dragonslayer.

"Well, I won't call it weird or anything. I also wanted to believe it... ... that they'll come back here in Fairy Tail with us." He gazed over to the sky before smiling warmly back at her which caused her stagger before a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Without giving her time to react, Natsu paced a few meters away from her before calling out.

"Let's go get our dinner!"

"S-Sure!"

* * *

 ** _Few hours later ... Natsu and Wendy's house... Nighttime..._**

Just after buying their food for the night, both dragonslayers went to the kitchen and began their cooking for the night. Natsu took out another piece of meat from the bag with a couple of ingredients in addition towards the table as Wendy simply started her own task to cut all the needed ingredients for the food. While the pinkette was doing only the heating of their food, Wendy on the other hand, takes care of all the rest of the task in which she enjoyed herself into.

The usual routine of their lives went on until they finally settled to the table and started their dinner there. Both of them ate what they can to satisfy themselves without uttering a single word. It was a rather silent dinner between the two as Natsu happily enjoyed himself on his food without any care from his surroundings. Wendy gazed over to her hand and thought about becoming stronger.

In the course of those years in living with him, she finally got herself to train with in order to enhance her fighting prowess as a fellow dragonslayer. She wanted to become like Natsu in the future. That she would someday walk in the same steps as he is right now. It's also one of the reasons of why she wanted to train hard and protect the guild at the same time.

It's true that Grandine didn't have the time to teach her more about Dragonslayer Magic and its offensive capabilities. She was greatly inexperienced during that time at the Alliances between guilds against Oracion Seis. Ever since being accepted into Fairy Tail, she had grown in strength of her powers to fight for herself.

Thinking about herself during those times until now makes her kinda feel different. She couldn't believe how timid and weak she was back then, compared to what she is right now. She's already a growing young woman with a strong will to fight for her friends when the situation calls for it.

Just all of these changes... ...have been because of him. It just made her realize of how much she had changed because of him. They suffered and overcame any obstacles in their lives in the past few years. They trained together as fellow dragonslayers, learning each other's weakness and giving it their all as Fairy Tail mages.

"Something wrong, Wendy?" Natsu asked while stuffing food in his mouth after noticing her spacing out for some reason.

"Ah, it's nothing... I'm just wondering about how strong I can probably become after unlocking our Second Origin."

Gulping down the last of the food in his plate, Natsu simply placed down the fork which caused a startling sound as his eyes met hers.

"Wanna give it a try outside?" He proposed.

"I-Is it okay?" She shyly replied.

"Yeah... ... I also wanted to try out my Second Onigiri those three gave me." He mistook his words which only made her to sweatdrop.

"Origin."

"Right... So, are you okay for a training with me outside?"

"Sure... I'd love to." Wendy beamed as they both stood up from their seats and prepared outside.

..

..

..

There was a small open field inside the forest just a few meters away from the house. It was completely hidden from the outside world and the path was only through the back of the house itself, thus making it a training ground for the two dragonslayers as they finally made their way inside. There were little lights which mostly came from fireflies which flickered through the night as the stillness of the area gives off a dull and silent atmosphere in it. Small gusts of wind swept past through the fields, making out pleasant sounds of bending grass as the two looked in awe at the beautiful area.

Stars were visible at the skies, signifying a clear night which was also accompanied by a crescent moon as it became the only light for the night. Natsu walked a few more paces towards the other side before facing the sky dragonslayer and stretched his arms, readying himself for training.

"Are you ready?" He called out in which Wendy simply nodded in response as she immediately moved into her battle stance and so does he.

"I'm ready, Natsu-san."

The two stared at each other for a moment as their gazes met with each other until Natsu finally begins to attack and took action to be the first to strike. Wendy widely stretched her hands on both side as magical circles appeared between her hands and her feet.

 **"lle Arms x lle Vernier x lle Armor!"** Chanting her enhanced buffs, Wendy glowed in her magical color as Natsu neared to her with a flaming fist.

"Here I go, Wendy!"

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Shouting his spell briefly, Natsu slammed his fist towards an empty space as Wendy easily dodged the attack and flew away. Regaining her position above the ground, Wendy inhaled air into her mouth before finishing up her charge and locked her target.

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** A large torrent of wind appeared and went straight towards him in a fast pace. Natsu grinned as he began to return his own elemental roar.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Two breath attacks collided at each other as both sides poured out their elemental power on their respective roars that soon dispersed as their attacks ended into a stalemate. Wendy landed on a safe distance away from the pinkette as she tried to observe his movements. She never felt any slight strain on her body from those spells she gave off in the first few minutes of their battle. Normally, she wouldn't be able to last longer if she continuously chanted her buffs together with offensive attacks but now, she might be able to stand perfectly against Natsu without any feeling of weariness overcoming her.

"You're getting better, Wendy. You've finally got the hang of it." Natsu praised her as he momentarily lowered his guard for a moment to speak.

"Thank you but I still have many ways to go, Natsu-san. I wanted to become strong like you." She admitted which slightly caught him off guard.

"E-Eh? What are you saying all of a sudden?" He stuttered.

"I watched you fight for the guild numerous times. You always trained so hard on becoming stronger and set your goals on defeating stronger opponents. You always never gave up in many hopeless situations, always standing up whenever you're down and always giving your friends the courage to fight. You're gave us hope whenever we felt lost. I really admired that part of you, Natsu-san..." She smiled warmly at him as she began to move up to her own stance.

"... That's why, I will get stronger... until the day comes that you would finally acknowledge me." Moments later, torrents of wind circled around Wendy as she gathered her magic to prepare herself against him.

Natsu couldn't help but let out a small grin on his lips as he saw her sheer determination to win.

"You're awesome, Wendy... But just so you know that I also don't want to lose this fight to you." He declared as he summoned flames around him and faced the bluenette with a proud smile.

"Let's continue, Natsu-san!"

"I'm all fired up!"

Launching themselves towards each other, both dragonslayers soon engaged themselves into close-combat techniques as Natsu and Wendy parried in each of their own attacks without letting one of their attacks going through. Each parry created small shockwaves, seeing the amount of force putted on their fists.

Backing away a few meters away from him, Wendy stretched her hands wide as winds became to encircle her arms.

 **"Sky Dragon's Hurricane Edge!"** Swiping her hands down in an X formation, two huge wind blades erupted from her stances at it formed into a similar pattern of her hands that went straight to the pinkette.

 **"Fire Dragon's Blazing Claw!"** Natsu summoned flames on his right hand that soon formed into a claw-like form and proceeded to deflect the wind coming straight at him. Attacks made contact with each other as Natsu gritted his teeth before finding his position being slightly pushed back from the force of the attack. However, he could smile further as he gazed over to the sky dragonslayer with delight before engulfing himself in flames and cancelled out the wind with his bare hands.

She really have gotten stronger.

"Alright! I'm gonna get a little serious this time, Wendy! I'm not holding back!" He declared as he began his counterattack on the bluenette. Wendy simply stood firm in determination as she chanted another set of buffs to her body. She'll have to try her best in order to let him acknowledge her as a fellow opponent. She wanted him to change his view on her from being that timid girl to what she is right now.

And in that thought alone, she vowed to give it all she's got to win.

 **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Expelling a whirlwind in both her arms, Wendy surrounded the air with strong winds that caused Natsu to stagger a bit due to its strong force. However, he simply smiled before clasping his hands ablaze and created a huge fireball in the process.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** He launched the massive fireball towards her to which she easily avoided yet again as she stayed in the air before chanting another spell. She placed her hands in front of her as the wind began to circle around her, seemingly gathering enough power to complete her spell. She closed her eyes momentarily as she felt the movements of the wind in their surroundings. She can even track how winds blew in the vicinity in which she could use to boost her powers and indicate the battlefield to move into her favour.

 **"Sky Dragon's Cyclone Wave!"** In just a second, Wendy let out a large vortex of wind from the palm of her hands towards Natsu who simply dashed sideways to avoid the attack. Cloaking himself in flames, Natsu propelled towards her in blinding speed which caused her to alert herself from his incoming presence.

"I'm not yet done!"

 **"Sky Dragon's Claw Attack!"** Putting her hand in a claw-like fashion, Wendy swiped it down as Natsu neared her.

 **"Fire Dragon's Claw Attack!"** He mimicked her attack pattern as their attacks clashed against each other, causing them to break away a few meters away from each other but Natsu simply went on and tried to close the distance between him and her.

Wendy needed to think up a way to get some distance from him. She knew that she can't win against him in terms of close hand-to-hand techniques since she was never fit to fight directly to an opponent. She was still learning from him and the only thing she can put up a fight is to attack him with long-range spells. It would be advantageous for her also is she kept a distance from him in order to avoid powerful attacks from the pinkette.

Skidding a few more meters away before finally coming into a stop, Wendy needed to bring out her strongest attack to break through. Moving her hands in a circular formation, Wendy glowed entirely on her magic power as Natsu noticed it and had to stop before widening his eyes in surprise.

"What the...? That must be-"

Closing her eyes momentarily to focus her magic into one point as she began to open them again with determination before giving him one last glance.

"Here I go, Natsu-san!"

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light, Gale Strike!"** Swiping her hands counter-clockwise, Wendy let out a powerful spinning gust of wind in her hands which soon caused the wind to blow violently around them as the wind began turn into a massive vortex that soon moved straight towards him, leaving a ravaged land behind. Natsu was alarmed as he could see that the air was compressed, making it more a formidable attack.

Without moving, Natsu simply stood in his position before engulfing himself in flames as he placed both of his hands in front of him to hold of the attack. Moments later, the vortex slammed unto his hands as he tried to hold it with his own strength. However, the force of the attack was so strong that he actually moved a few inches from his position.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Natsu poured more flames unto his body before shouting valiantly as he swiped his hands sideways, causing the vortex to dispel easily, much to the bluenette's surprise and shock.

"N-No way..." She stuttered in disbelief as Natsu easily dispelled her secret art in his own bare hands.

However, she wasn't given the time to react as Natsu instantly appeared before her, seemingly able to close the distance between him and her in a matter of seconds despite being a distance away from her. She already lost her strength as she poured everything in that final attack. Yet despite all of that power-up, she was still unable to keep up with him now that she knew his actual strength.

Flames poured out from his body as Natsu was about to deal a finishing blow to her which made her to close her eyes, awaiting her imminent defeat.

But no such hit was done to her as she opened her eyes in shock, only finding herself in the arms of the pink-haired dragonslayer who simply hugged her instead of finishing the fight which was unusual. She was shocked at his sudden action to her which somehow caused her to blush and stutter in confusion.

"N-N-N-Natsu-san?! W-W-What are you doing?!" She could not help but ask, unaware of the current situation.

..

..

"Congratulations, Wendy... " He smiled in relief as he broke away from the hug and looked at her proudly.

"Eh?" As if her mind was able to process of what was happening as she was left dumbfounded by his words.

"You finally became strong..." He grinned proudly at her.

"Huh?!"

"I finally saw it... Wendy. You really are a strong person. You've finally had your own secret art, right? That was awesome!" He began to jump cheerfully around her as she tilted her head in confusion.

"But I didn't win..."

"It's not about winning or losing... You finally proved to be a strong mage. Those chants and skills. They were all awesome. You really did put up a good fight. I had fun, Wendy." He smiled as he scratched his head while putting up a goofy face as the bluenette was left to stare at him for a moment.

"... You said that you wanted to be acknowledged, right? Seeing your display of power is enough for me to understand that you've finally gotten strong, Wendy. That's why, congratulations." He beamed at her with his toothy grin which in turn, made her to smile warmly.

"Plus... this is a training remember? I thought we're gonna get all serious." He added while stifling a chuckle.

"Wait, you were holding back?" She realized while he simply stopped laughing and slightly retreated his figure from her.

"Hehe... well, yes." He admitted.

"Muuooo! Natsu-san! I thought you were serious!" She began punching his chest repeatedly in a comical manner as Natsu laughed.

"Now, now Wendy... You don't have to be-Woah-"

"Eh? Kyaa!" They weren't given the time to finish their conversation as Wendy's faint punches together with the weight of her body overwhelmed Natsu and eventually tumbled down the field much to their shock. The sky dragonslayer stopped as she and Natsu rolled down on the field for a few seconds until they finally stopped though managed to find themselves on an awkward situation.

There she lies on all fours and was facing towards the pinkette who was lying down on the ground with closed eyes as he was trying to regain his composure. Moments later, he opened his black onyx eyes that soon met her hazel brown ones. Both were speechless as they looked at each other in wonder. Their faces were inches apart as both of them were unable to move away from each other as if they were paralyzed. Her hair flowing down from the sides that was also felt by him which he can somehow describe as smooth and silky.

Wendy couldn't hide the blush coming out from her cheeks as she found herself to be in such an embarrassing situation and was also uncertain about the pinkette reaction since he just stared at her in wonder.

"I-I-I... T-This is." She tried to excuse herself not until Natsu softly spoke.

"You've really grown, Wendy." He muttered as the spitting image of her from four years ago was replaced by a young woman with a cute yet confused face as he looked at her momentarily. It may seemed like that the Wendy he knew from before was simply like a memory. He never actually took any careful observation to her in those years so he was still baffled about it.

"Natsu..."

Her soft eyes somehow caught him into some kind of trance as he was unable to move. Like there's something that prevents him from doing so. A soft wind blew past the two of them as he managed to catch a glimpse of her flowing hair gracefully dancing together with the movement of the grass beside him.

"Wendy..." He muttered her name.

"Natsu..."

"By the way, would you let me go already?" He asked as he finally noticed that they were staying like that for too long. Not that he had a problem with it but it seemed strange for him to get himself being in the same position without moving for a couple of minutes of staring at each other in wonder.

True enough, Wendy also snapped out from her trance as she hastily backed away from the pinkette with a blushing face, embarrassed of what she was doing.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I mean, I-I never did that on purpose. I just space out-" She was panicked but was immediately cut off as Natsu began to speak.

"Don't worry about it... I'm not angry or anything. I just had to tell you that because you were never gonna let me sit up straight." He reasoned.

"I'm really sorry, Natsu!" She bowed apologetically until Natsu brushed it off.

"It's fine... Anyway, there are many stars tonight, don't you think?" He asked her as he laid down on the grass with his hands on the back of his head, looking at the night sky. Wendy was confused at first but it was not long until she too looked over to the sky and saw countless stars shining in the stream darkness.

"Now that you mention it, they seemed brighter and clearer than before." She remarked before lying down onto the grass together with him and gazed above.

They didn't speak for a moment as both mages were left to stare in awe at the night sky. Wendy shifted her head sideways to look at the pinkette who had his eyes closed, which she assumed that he fell asleep while looking up.

Come to think of it, this was the first time she was this close to him when they're sleeping. It sounded pretty questionable for her since she grown accustomed about him sleeping the couch all the time while she sleeps on the bed all by herself. Seeing him in his peaceful and innocent sleep, makes her wonder about how it feels like to sleep close to him.

She bit her lip as she placed her hands on her chest before another blush came into her cheeks as she slowly scooted over to his side and felt his warmth. Her head placed in his arm which was stretched outward as he slept further. Her heart started to pound fast as she felt nervous to be around him but she calmed down as she closed her eyes too before letting her head rest on his arm to sleep.

 _'Just this once...'_

And in just a moment, she too finally succumbed to her slumber and peacefully drifted to sleep and welcomed her dreams. His warmth gave a soothing feeling that protected her from the cold breeze. There isn't anything to bother them as they slept peacefully beside each other, happily enjoying to their wonderful dreams.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup, everyone! That's it for the chapter. Next one will the last chapter for this seven years gap and we're probably moving in to the return of the Tenrou Group.**

 **Sorry for the late update. During my last update, a new manga chapter came out which got me hooked since it contained many revelations about DS and Zeref (Spoilers). I'm not sure if anyone is still updated with the latest manga chapter so I'll just leave it like that. Because of it, I had to stop writing for a day to recheck my plots regarding this story since it was meant to reach only after Tartarus arc. But with the latest chapter, the plot would even push to Alvarez arc. :)**

 **With that being said, it will be a long journey for me to finish this story. Nevertheless, I will continue to update it. AS for their powers, it would be revealed when Fairy Tail participated in the GMG so until then, wait for it to come by. I have Natsu to powerup.**

 **AS always, thanks again for supporting the story. Your reviews made me even more motivated to write this story more. I'm glad that you were appreciating this pairing despite being underappreciated. #nawenforever xD**

 **That's it for the chapter. See ya guys later!**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	10. Confrontations

**A/N: Hello everyone! wiErD here. As what I announced on the last chapter. This is the last chapter for the timeskips and we'll be moving on to the Tenrou Group's return... This is where the prelude to GMG starts. I have also many things to write upon their return too since the two have stayed for 7 years so there's a lot of things to be discussed about when their friends returned to Fairy Tail.**

 **As for a little information, I purposely made Wendy a new secret move since I believe she could create one in the span of those seven years even without Porlyusica's help but I will still feature her encounter with her foster mother's counterpart in the future so stay tuned.**

 **Here's chapter 10. Have fun and Happy reading :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters. Hiro Mashima owns it.**

* * *

 **\- Confrontations -**

Morning had dawned and the life of nature began to crawl out once more from the forests as they bathe warmly at its soothing light. Darkness waned and retreated to the corners, only to be replaced with a warm ray of light from the horizon. Natsu slightly twitched his eyes as flickers of light penetrated to his eyelids, causing him to wake up early from his sleep.

That's right. He fell asleep while gazing up to the skies last night. He wasn't aware since he was tired and all due to the unlocking of his Second Origin. Shifting his head to the side, he found himself in the field of grass in which confused him for a moment before remembering about the time of how he got here. His eyes were partially open and the grogginess was still not yet wiped away from his body.

He tried getting up from his position but for some reason, he felt a heavy weight on his left arm which caused him to shift his head to the other direction before widening his eyes in surprise as he saw Wendy sleeping beside her. Her head was rested peacefully on his arm with her body shifting sideways, facing him in the process. Her hair scattered on the other side in a seemingly wavy pattern as she slept peacefully. Her hands placed near her chest and a cute and beautiful face was seen by him, causing him to pause for a moment and took a mindful observation.

Her image was simply faint and angelic for some reason as if he was in a state of trance just by glancing to her.

He could feel her faint breathing through her nose as she slightly made a small smile on her face while sleeping. He could've guessed that she was having a good dream. Not wanting to wake her up, he rested his head once again to the soft grass before looking up to the bright sky and thought deeply.

He calmed down for a moment as he closed his eyes again to rest easy before he began think about certain things. He doesn't have anything to do at the moment. Even going by at the guild today will only give him some sleep since it was mostly boring sometimes when everyone is so busy with their own lives together with their tasks in keeping the guild secure.

He missed the days where he would just lunge himself over to the stripper and cause trouble. Of course, the usual brawling mayhem followed after that. Now, it seems like he won't be getting all back someday. Fairy Tail has changed but moved to the future. It was for the best since they needed each other to live through this hardship.

However, one thought came into his mind that he wished he would have it resurfaced into his memories. The disbandment of Fairy Tail.

Slightly opening his eyes due to that disturbing thought, Natsu simply looked narrowly towards the skies as he tried to think carefully about what was going to happen. He wasn't a fortune teller and he doesn't know about the future of their guild if this keeps up. Sure, they got sufficient funds to keep the guild standing but he would never push the bad result just easily. There's always a chance where that would actually happen in the future and Natsu doesn't know what to do if that happens.

Everyone will lose their jobs, enter to different guild and lastly which was also the worst, Fairy Tail will be forgotten.

He didn't want it to happen. Fairy Tail was too precious for him to let it go but even him alone cannot protect the guild. Everyone wanted to keep the guild but there's no way they can claim it back once the disbandment comes into place. He could only wonder about Wendy's reaction to this if that event happens in the future but he's sure that she won't be able to take it.

They both valued Fairy Tail as they precious home and light. It's where they all gathered together and became friends along with each other. If it disappears, then all hope will be lost and they will be uncertain for their future.

..

..

During his innate debate inside his head, he heard a slight mumble beside him which caused him to forget all of his thoughts in an instant as his attention finally went back to the bluenette who was smiling warmly in her sleep. Another mumble came out from her mouth as she lightly giggled as if she was enjoying her dream at the moment.

"... ...-Natsu-san~" She cooed in her sleep which surprises him.

 _'So I'm in her dream...? Guess it's because I was probably giving her warmth.'_ He thought inwardly as she saw her giggle once again which only made him smile in relief since her very cute personality often takes his doubts away in an instant. On the side note, he was kinda surprised to see her talking in her sleep. This was actually the first time he ever saw her talking while sleeping. Not that it bothers him or anything. It's just that it was weird for him in some place of himself where he couldn't seemed to possibly point out into.

Again, she mumbled once again as he simply listened to it.

 _'... Natsu-san. So warm... ... munya~'_

It was then a large sound of shattering glass resounded from the background inside his mind as Natsu widened his eyes in disbelief and shock after hearing her last part.

 _'Nya?! Did she just say that?!'_

Natsu felt the need to punch himself in the face to make sure he wasn't hearing things. That word alone does not fit to her character... ... but he gotta admit though, it was pretty cute. Stuttering from his thought about the bluenette, Natsu glanced away from her as his cheeks slightly went beet red all of a sudden. As soon as he turned away from her. He had to ask though; what was she dreaming by the way?

Wendy slightly twitched hey eyes as the light shone to her eyes which shook her away and finally opened them partially. Soon later, she slightly shifted her gaze towards the pink-haired dragonslayer who was looking at the other direction for some reason.

"Natsu-san?" She softly spoke which caught his attention before looking back at her.

"G-Good morning, Wendy..." He frantically replied back, unable to look at her face entirely which slightly confuses her. Meanwhile, Wendy simply rubbed her eyes as she tried to scan her surroundings, only to find that they were lying on the field. She sat up straight to look around, catching a glimpse of some of the destroyed area of the field done by their training last night. Despite that, she felt happy for it since she was able to prove herself to him.

Natsu finally came over with his panic-stricken self as he looked back at her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"A bit... I did get enough sleep..." She tiredly spoke before giving light yawn.

"I see... I'm glad. We totally slept outside, you know." He began glancing around the field and found the scenery quite refreshing since it's been awhile since he saw something nice once in a while.

"Yes... I think we did." She slowly nodded as her head was still not yet refreshed from her long sleep beside him. It only took a few seconds for her to finally become fully awake and took a brief look around before gazing down to the grass and found herself near him which she just recently noticed. Slowly raising her head to meet his gaze, the thought was finally able to sink in her mind as her face suddenly went beet red all of a sudden before panicking afterwards after seeing the pinkette beside her.

Oh, that's right... She slept by beside him last night without knowing that he would actually wake up before her. Which means that he noticed it.

"Kyaaaaaah!" She shouted in distress as she instantly shot up and backed away from the pinkette with a huge blush on her face. Natsu simply covered his ears as his heightened ears easily picked up that ear-piercing shout which rattled him.

"W-what's wrong?! What's with the shouting?!" He asked while trying to make sure his eardrums are okay.

"Y-You... ...M-Me... t-together... s-sleep." She stuttered in her words as she can't make up one coherent sentence due to her flustered face that caused her to lose her focus in talking towards him.

Natsu could only tilt his head in confusion, seeing that the bluenette was not herself today-err morning.

"Are... you okay, Wendy?" He asked, causing her to jolt into attention as she tried to hide her blush from him.

"Y-Yes... I'm fine!" She answered quickly, still not wanting to face the pink-haired dragonslayer. For Natsu, he couldn't understand why she was so cautious of him whenever he asked something. It's always been like this since they started living together though it became even more frequent as the years went by and this is the most common yet and he finds it somehow worrisome on his part since he wanted to solve her problems. After all, he had the responsibility in looking out for her.

"Wendy?" He soon spoke curiously, taking the moment to ask her about it.

"Y-Yes?" Fortunately, the flustered bluenette was able to turn her attention to him without any fail but was barely trying to keep a straight face as her cheeks were slightly plastered in red color.

"Are you alright? I mean, you've been so cautious of things lately... " Her flustered expression disappeared before perking in attention to his unusual question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... umm. You're always surprised whenever I ask you something. Or even can't look at me directly whenever I'm talking to you... Is something wrong with my face?" He asked worriedly however, Wendy could only blush once again before steam came out of her head before flailing her arms in denial about his claim. Seriously, despite being able to grow in those four years, she still have that shy personality whenever something sensitive is brought upon to her although he was asking just for her strange behaviour around him.

It didn't help for the pink-haired dragonslayer as he saw her slightly scooting away from him as if she was becoming even more aware of his presence as if he had something wrong in him that made her to react like that.

"I-I-I... I-It's not what you think!" Again, she stuttered. Unknowingly warping the whole question into the wrong place in which confuses the pinkette even more. Seriously, Wendy is such a hard girl to deal with when it comes to talking personally.

Though the impression of her as a girl simply disappeared in an instant as he looked at her face which sported that of a beautiful lady that many men would fall just from her faint gaze.

That's right. Even he must be cautious around her since they're both opposite genders and living on the same roof.

On the side note, he found it hard to believe that he was able to think something like this. I mean, he never actually took heed of these kinds of topics before except when he snuck inside of Lucy's apartment together with Happy and read her romantic novels by accident. Who would've thought that it would lead him to think something like this around her?

Suddenly shaking off the thought from his head, Natsu doesn't want to delve deeper into it. Love is too complicated for him. The only love he was able to experience was from his foster dad who gave him parental love to be specific. Loving other people is just the same as caring for them and that mind-set was still stuck on his head for all these years without bothering to change his view on it.

Nevertheless, he was starting to at least feel something when Wendy is around him though he can't sure. True to the fact that she's beautiful and being always around doesn't make him gonna fall for her that easily. She's a fellow guildmate and a dragonslayer. It's his job to look out for her and give her support whenever she needs it.

At least, that's what he thinks.

Sighing at her shy demeanor, Natsu simply smiled.

"It's okay, Wendy... If it's too bothering for you then let it go... I don't want to force yourself." He apologized before standing up as he finally got his sleepiness out from his body.

"Okay..." The bluenette replied meekly though also sounded regretful which didn't go unnoticed from him as he looked at her and offered a hand.

"Let's go back... We're gonna be late for jobs."

And with that, the two dragonslayers started their morning once again and went on their way back to their home.

* * *

 ** _Few hours later... ..._**

Natsu rummaged through his chest box to search for something while Wendy simply waited outside the door patiently waiting for him to come out. They already ate their breakfast without any problem and discussed some things about their job for today. Nothing serious really except for the constant pleading of Wendy wanting to train more with him after the end of the day in which he happily agreed since he also wanted to train himself and become strong to protect his friends.

Finally found what he was looking for, the pink-haired dragonslayer placed the pouch of jewels inside his pocket and hurried through the door.

Locking the door behind him, he passed the key to the bluenette who in turn simply placed it on her small bag.

"Let's go."

And in just like that, the two began their way towards the guild in a steady pace. Passing through the forest and into the outskirts of town, Natsu and Wendy greeted people along the way who were still friendly with them despite being mocked by other people many times about their guild's reputation. It's just a relief that no one actually mocked along the way. Probably it's just because they don't want to mess with the Salamander. And they were smart to do so.

Despite the guild being one of the weakest guilds, the famed title of Natsu as the infamous Salamander never actually changed. It was probably one of the reasons why Fairy Tail never got any too much of a verbal abuse even all those years but even so, many still insulted their guild's name.

If he managed to overhear the murmurs about their guild, they would've blasted away to kingdom come.

Aside from titles, Wendy also earned a more subtle reputation as the Maiden of the Sky. It may not seemed like but she was also one of the candidates as one of the beautiful girls on the Sorceress Weekly though she features her presence there as little as possible since she prefer much living together with Natsu and the others rather than joining into some beauty contest.

Nevertheless, it never really affected their current lives as they continued on enjoying their time together with the rest of the rest of Fairy Tail.

On their way towards the guild, Wendy soon began to ask something to the pinkette.

"Natsu?" She lightly turned her gaze beside her and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering about what you and Jellal-san are talking about the other day..." Hearing that made him ponder for a bit as he tried to recall his conversation with the Crime Sorciere mage on one of their jobs.

From what he could remember, they were talking about his regained memories, mainly all of his past crimes and other mistakes that he did back in the Tower of Heaven. There's also about the matter of Zeref and his presence at the Grand Magic Games which still bothers him for quite some time. He had been thinking this a lot lately but knowing about the Black Mage's location is somehow troublesome since he had an encounter with him back at the island. What could Zeref possibly want in the Grand Magic Games? Does he want to watch the ongoing fight of all the strongest mages in Fiore?

Thinking back of what Jellal said to him, there is a chance that Zeref could be present in the area despite being able to sense the same magic as the Black Mage but he can't be sure.

Pondering about it will not help him. Plus, today is the start of the Grand Magic Games. He'd rather watch today's tournament rather than focusing his own thoughts on the mysterious black mage he doesn't know of.

Looking back at the blue-haired dragonslayer, Natsu smiled warmly, hoping to at least not worry about the matter.

"It's nothing, Wendy... Just some manly business." Now he sounded like Elfman.

"Oh... Is that so?"

"Why do you ask?" Wendy could only twirl her fingers as she shook her head meekly, playing around her fingers while having something in her mind that she was reluctant to say towards him which kinda looks cute.

"W-Well... Meredy-san told me the other day that y-you... umm..." She hid her flustered face from him.

"I what?"

"T-That you... ... have s-someone you like." In an instant her face flushed as she can't handle to say anything beyond that question.

Well during their time together with the Crime Sorciere mages, Wendy, Meredy and Ultear were all discussing about girl matters which also involves this kind of conversation between them. Due to Natsu and Jellal taking their time discussing their own matters, they jokingly tried to put up some guesses and assumptions about the topic they were talking and this one actually got Wendy all worked up.

She doesn't know why but talking about love matters that circle around Natsu actually got her to become so cautious from the topic. Ultear and Meredy have quite a playful personality and were always humorous on things that they said the other day. Only she was not that kind of person because she was a rather soft and gentle one with a bit of seriousness and love for the guild in between.

When the topic went about Natsu liking someone, Wendy couldn't help but feel curious and uneasy at the same time. However, she didn't display her current emotions at that time and kept it to herself until she could finally bring it up to the pinkette personally. Concerning the part of her feeling uncomfortable at the statement, Wendy couldn't really explain to herself of why she was feeling this way. There was not a time where she felt extremely uneasy about such a small thing and yet here she is, pondering and thinking way too much about it and it didn't help her at the slightest bit.

Maybe is it because she was feeling jealous-

Wendy slapped herself inwardly as she cursed her thoughts for thinking it that way. It wasn't anything like that. She was just curious to know who Natsu likes. However, her curiosity in finding out the person is the currently the problem. Why was she so adamant in knowing it despite not being associated with the topic to her at all? Why does she want to know even though it was not her being talked about?

Sure, they lived together for most of the time and she and Natsu had developed a close relationship as fellow dragonslayers and friends. But why was she feeling upset in seeing him having to have someone in mind? Maybe it's because they've been together and she probably doesn't want him to go away.

Yeah... that's right. She was just worried that he might leave her again. However, that is not the case.

Somewhere in her heart wanted something other than what relationship they have right now. Then again, these feelings are uncertain. She doesn't know how to explain it but. For some reason, she felt an aching feeling inside her chest when she heard that he had someone he likes.

She couldn't deny it or find an excuse of why she was feeling this way. Nor even try to waddle her way out of this reason.

Simply put, she was slowly growing some feelings for the pink-haired dragonslayer.

With sudden realization, her face heated up like no other. Again, she tried to shake off her thoughts about it and try to focus on the question but failed to do so. She is just the type of person who can't seemed to hide her feelings so easily. If Mirajane would be here, her feelings would've been found out in just first glance.

Natsu on the other hand, simply tilted his head in confusion about her unusual behavior. He couldn't seemed to find anything wrong from her since she had been okay last night. But going back to what she just said earlier, he could stare oddly at her before glancing away as if his mind was something elsewhere.

"Well, I do like you Wendy..." He admitted and not before long she began to blush heavily at him with uncertainty driving in her eyes.

"W-What?"

"I care for you, Laki, Kinana, Jet, Droy, Macao and everyone in Fairy Tail." In an instant her blush disappeared after realizing that the type of liking someone was not exactly on that level of affection that she was talking about.

"It's not about that, Natsu-san!" She slightly raised her voice as she looked at him seriously in the eye. Natsu was surprised to see her going all serious all of a sudden. He never actually saw her like this since she always give off that gentle atmosphere around her which suits her character.

"W-What is it, Wendy?"

"D-Do you have someone you like?" And his head was probably saying 'Define like.' There are so many things to express that one word and Natsu doesn't know it. Saying the same answer as before isn't exactly a good response seeing her wanting to know for some reason.

However, that thought struck him eventually. Why would Wendy want to know by the way?

Slowly backing one step away from her, Natsu recomposed himself.

"Wendy, can I ask you something first?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to know?" He simply questioned her like that which in turn, caused her to blush yet again and lose her serious demeanor just now. Steam went out from the top of her head as her face was shaded with crimson red colour.

"I-I-I... didn't mean to. I mean, i-it's not what you think... J-Just curious!" She tried to force her way out from her embarrassment but Natsu knew she was lying... ... for obvious reasons.

"Wendy... The truth." He replied in a slightly serious tone which caused her to stop panicking while still retaining her flustered look. Her expression turn somber as she meekly shook her head to hide her blush from him.

"I-It's just that... I-I'm just scared that you would leave me when you found someone y-you really l-l-like." She frowned as her embarrassed face disappeared just after saying that.

On the other hand, Natsu looked at her with a surprised look.

 _'So that's what bothering her...'_

He didn't know about this 'liking someone' but he could at least understand of what she meant. She was just scared that he would probably leave her when he found someone precious to his life. Smiling himself in relief, Natsu could only pat her head in which surprises her as she looked at his bright smile that could always lift up her spirit whenever she's down.

"What are you talking about? Why would I leave you for something like that? Whether you knew it or not, you are very precious to me, Wendy. I won't abandon you because you're an important person to me. I would gladly do everything just to make you happy. Plus, we made a promise remember?" He reminded her which cause her to remember that time together with him on that island.

That's right. He promised to her that he would be forever here beside her, no matter what happens. Unknowingly, her heart have started to beat fast as his words captivated her thoughts peacefully. It's just like how he always do it whenever she's depressed. His comfort and his warm smile, they're all there. In an instant, her uncertainties were just replaced by happiness and hope.

His radiant smile always shining down on her like an eternity as she was left to stare at him in wonder.

"D-Do you really mean it?" She meekly replied, still having her blushing cheeks.

"Yep... Why would I lie? Plus, if you would have me chose between food and you, I would've chosen foo-I mean you eventually." He blew it as Wendy looked at her in a displeased tone while keeping a pouting face like always.

"Mmmmm... Natsu-san...!" She puffed her cheeks but Natsu could only chuckle from that face as she ruffled her hair like always, much to her slight irritation. Once again, he laughed at her cute face.

"Haha... I'm just joking, Wendy... But no matter happens, I will never ever leave you, alright?" He reassured though only to be embraced by the bluenette as she wrapped her arms over to his shoulders in which he return it with his own hug as well. They stayed like that for a few moment before finally breaking away their hug and smiled warmly at each other before continuing their way towards their guild.

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail..._**

The guild hasn't changed at all like usual as the everyday routine of everyone went on without any problems. They were all busy tending to their respective tasks in keeping it clean while others sipped into their mugs, spending the rest of the day drinking to their hearts content. Some went over to the small Request Board, hoping to find any jobs for them to take despite having little choices while others wander around the room to kill their time or even use a lacrima ball to watch the Grand Magic Games held today.

That's right. The start of the Grand Magic Games where guild from across Fiore gathered to the Flower Blooming Capital, known as Crocus. Like the title represents, it is the capital of the country itself where also the games are being held by the royal family. No one sure knows why but in the span of four years, the king of Fiore decided to hold the so-called Grand Magic Games to determine the current rankings of the guilds in Fiore.

Of course, every participated while some couldn't since they weren't qualified enough to enter. Fairy Tail was one of those guilds who didn't participate for obvious reasons. With its current state, they can't seem to join the fight when they're missing key members and financial support to keep their guild stable.

As a result, their title as once the number one guild in Fiore was stripped away from them and went crashing down to one of the lowest and weakest guild of Fiore. It sounded frustrating but that's just how it goes. Plus, it's not just them who feel that way. Natsu was way more motivated to let the guild join but he knows the position of his guild and could not help but accept the fact that they cannot participate that easily but still it was uplifting for them that the pinkette was trying to show that Fairy Tail is alive and kicking.

The spirit of their guild is still alive and moving on.

Situated from one of the bar stools near the counter, Macao and Wakaba came into view as the rest of the group were simply prepare the lacrima ball near the table to turn it on to watch the incoming games.

"What's up, everyone?" Macao greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Master... We're just about finishing our setup for the lacrima ball to watch the games... Warren should be down right about now." Kinana explained with a soft smile before earning a nod from the 4th master before waiting in line together with the others to watch the games.

"It's a shame that we cannot participate." Wakaba spoke sadly.

"Well, we can't help it, right? We're stretched thin as it is." Max reasoned before taking a good look around of the place.

It was then a loud sound came from the door as all attention went to the source only to soften afterwards, seeing their two familiar dragonslayers coming inside.

"Yo, everyone!" Natsu greeted as usual.

"Good morning, everyone..." Wendy bowed in respect.

"Good morning, Natsu, Wendy... We're just about done with the lacrima ball so we'll be able to watch the fight again." Laki informed, much to their joy as they slowly made to the crowd and conversed together as the time passes. Natsu could only stare in content as he saw his friends happy than ever before. It's so refreshing to see the atmosphere of Fairy Tail like this. It's been a long time since they all felt all better with each other.

Moving to a bar stool next to Macao and Wakaba, Natsu ordered his usual flaming drink to sate his thirst.

"How're you doing, Natsu?" Macao asked as the pinkette looked at him in curiosity.

"Fine, I think... I'd like to see what the games are going to be this year."

"Even though, we weren't in it?"

"Honestly, I want to join as well since there's a lot of good fighters in the past few years... I want to challenge them. But guild comes first." He spoke nonchalantly as Kinana finally returned with his order and turned away his attention from him and into the drink.

"It's done, everyone... The lacrima vision is up... The fight would soon start." Warren informed as Natsu and the others finally looked towards the holographic vision floating above the lacrima ball before they could see the battlefield of Domus Flau which is situated also on Crocus.

They could see fans from the seats, roaring the entire stadium with their cheer for their respective different guilds. Commentators are present, sharing their thoughts about the battle that is about to start. From different angles of the lacrima vision, they could see familiar faces and guilds that were present in the games as well.

"Hoh, Lamia Scale is participating in the games again." Max noticed.

"Blue Pegasus too." Jet added as they saw familiar faces like Ichiya and the Trimens in the corner of the lacrima.

"It seems like the battle is about to start..." Wendy spoke amongst the group as they all awaited the commentators' announcement of today's guild fighters and representatives.

 _"From Lamia Scale, we have Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki!"_ Cheers came on the side corner of Lamia Scale as Lyon and Yuka walked to the center of the field awaiting their opponent's guild to send out their representatives.

 _"From Sabertooth, which was the current strongest guild in Fiore, we have Sting and Rogue!"_ The cheers were as loud as the ones who cheered for Lamia Scale as the deafening shouts of the fans occupy the atmosphere as two figure walked towards the other side of the field, facing Lyon and Vastia. Everyone from could only widen their eyes in surprise to find that the two were already chosen from the start of the games.

"Here it is... The strongest guild in Fiore..." Macao revealed.

"..." Everyone simply went silent as they continued to watch the fight about to start.

 _"Both the two of them are dragonslayers, who carried anti-dragon magic. And the title of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. But that remains to be seen as Lamia Scale's Yuka Suzuki possess anti-mage magic in a sense that he has a magic to nullify mage attacks."_

 _"Now let's see how the fight will end... Will Lamia Scale finally overcome the strongest guild or will Sabertooth sink their fangs once again to Lamia Scale and bring it down to its knees?"_

 _"Let the games begin!"_

And with that announcement, both sides attacked simultaneously as Lyon and Yuka initiated the first spell attacks in which the two known dragonslayers of Sabertooth easily dodged. Natsu watched their movements as they displayed a very seamless formation of attacks and strategies to wear down the two contestants of Lamia Scale. Unlike from him, their tag team attacks were in sync and perfectly initiated making it seemed to favour the dragonslayers' side.

The revelation of the Sting and Rogue as dragonslayers came up about three years ago as they became the strongest guild in Fiore and earning such a formidable title. Despite that, he never actually cared about them since he was mainly focused on Wendy and the guild itself. This is actually the first time he'd ever observe the two and he had to admit, they were pretty good, seeing their attack patterns to be quite awesome to watch.

The battle took only ten minutes to finish as both Lyon and Yuka were down on the ground much to everyone's shock and surprise. Sting and Rogue didn't even need to show their power that much and only relied on their synchronized attacks with each other to end the fight.

 _"A-And the winner of this battle, Sting and Rogue! The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth remained on the top!"_

It was then, one reported came into the two dragonslayer to discuss about their win and their words for today's battle. They earned the first ten points on the first day of the games and the magic media were already giving them questions.

 _"Congratulations on you win against Lamia Scale... what are your thoughts about them after the fight..."_

 _"Well, they're fighting really good but not as good as ours... The fight is already been settled from the start."_ Sting boasted highly in which causes some frustration from the group as well.

 _"What a great display of confidence... ... It seems like you and Rogue were one of the strongest mages in your guild."_

 _"It's not about confidence... It's about how powerful you are... Becoming the strongest mage is just normal in this kind of thing."_

 _"There were also rumors about the power strength between Twin Dragons and the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail. What ca you say about this?"_ Having his alias being mentioned on lacrima vision, Natsu perked up.

 _"Heh, as if he can overcome me... I know that he's not participating on the games because of his weak guild but someday... when I finally meet him. I'll be the one who'll prove that I already surpassed the Salamander."_

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!" Natsu lost his cool as he comically shouted in anger towards the lacrima vision as others tried to calm him down in the process.

"Natsu, calm down!" Macao spoke.

"SAY IT AGAIN! HE WILL SURPASS ME... HE WISHES! I DEMAND A FIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

"You do know that he's in Crocus right now... Don't go challenging on a lacrima vision." Max nonchalantly replied.

"But still, that guy's got guts to say it... I still voted for Natsu if they fight one on one." Wakaba grinned.

"That's probably impossible to happen not until the two somehow clashed with each other."

"IF HE WANTS SO MUCH OF A FIGHT THEN I'LL TAKE HIM ON ANYTIME!" Natsu declared while others were already sweatdropping at his actions.

"Just let it go, Natsu... We're not in the right time to be challenged by this... Plus, if a battle would break out between you two, you might get us into some kind of trouble by paying all the damages you've done." Macao advised.

"Why would I pay the damages? Isn't he also involved too if we fought?" The others could only look at him with a deadpanned expression.

"Well of course not, idiot. You always go out of control and destroy things in your way."

"Tch... I didn't do anything wrong..." Natsu clicked his tongue out of irritation and annoyance before glancing away.

"Anyway, let's just keep it to ourselves and move on... We're about to get busy."

"That was the first game for today's events... We could still watch some other interesting battle match-ups." Kinana spoke.

"That guy... I'll show him." Natsu muttered as the others looked at him with a nonchalant expression. Honestly, he was worrying over nothing. But they could understand him a little bit since they were all in the same boat. They all felt insulted despite being called as a weak guild but they simply moved on. They don't want to bother everything around them and they also don't give a damn of what they say about them.

..

..

..

As the whole day began to turn into noon, Natsu simply laid his head at the table, completely bored. It was their current resting day for their jobs since he and Wendy actually planned something on each day whether they could use it as their resting days since they were working non-stop for the guild. As a result, Natsu can only bang his head on the wooden table to clear his mind of his bored sentiment, wanting to do something that would really kill his time.

With the games currently progressing for the day, Natsu remembered about the time when Jellal told him about the infiltration on the Games today. Come to think of it, he never actually noticed something strange about the games before so there's probably nothing for them to investigate.

Then again, they are too careful about it since it was a very risky mission to do so with the Magic Council on their backs. He could only wonder about how they were all doing today.

"Natsu-san." A familiar voice perked up behind him as he looked around and saw Wendy smiling at him warmly for some reason.

"Wendy... what is it?"

"Wanna come with me to Crocus?" Hearing the destination made him jolt into attention as he stood up in happiness.

"Yes! But why do you want to go there?"

"Bisca-san wanted me to do some errands for her since she wasn't available on jobs yet... she just wanted to buy some things for Asuka since they were taking care of her in the meantime."

"Oh, I see... then it's okay... As long as I can get to Crocus."

"Natsu-san, just a favor."

"Of course..." He smiled excitedly.

"Don't cause trouble, okay? Don't even think about storming to the stadium and challenge the fighters there." Natsu's expression turned somber while Wendy expressed a warm smile towards him to lighten him up.

"Okay..." He meekly agreed.

The two simply went back to their house to prepare their journey since they made an exception that they would take a job for today though only for a favor coming from Bisca and Alzack because they can't seemed to do their jobs yet as they focused on raising Asuka first. It only took a few hours of rummaging through their supplies and finished packing before dropping by to the couple's house and took the list of their necessities for their own family.

A few minutes passed as they stopped momentarily at the train station before trying to prevent themselves from vomiting due to their nausea once again. Nonetheless, they need to take it in order to each to the capital in a few hours.

With no other choice to make, they simply walked in the moving transportation and held on to each other for dear life as the train started its journey towards the capital. It was a hard-fought battle between dragonslayers and transportation with the latter gaining the victory over the former.

Really, it was a one-sided battle.

* * *

 ** _Crocus, The Flower Blooming Capital of Fiore... ..._**

Just like what Natsu and Wendy had seen in the lacrima-visions, the capital itself was adorned with luxurious towers and other amazing shops that are entirely different from their hometown or any other parts of Fiore. Surrounded by rocky mountains of small-to-mid height, the large city is situated on a vast valley, housing mostly mildly prominent hills and has a small river not far from it with some isles in its largest part flowing in a similarly small gorge, accompanied by woodland on both sides.

Due to its name, the streets were all adorned with limitless flowers as decoration together with flowerbeds placed everywhere. Gardens of flowers were also present in some places and garlands of flowers were mostly the prominent souvenirs in the ever busy city. Houses and other residences and buildings were built with extremely pointed roofs jutting upwards, lining up in stone streets which was very basic in most town structures.

At the center was the so-called Mercurius, the King's palace which was linked by draw bridges to the capital. Unlike from the housing structures of the city, the palace was a large structure with intricate designs and towers that is tall enough to be a common sight in the capital.

The two dragonslayers could only stare in awe at the large city before them as they saw the streets populated with many people from other places either celebrating the games or just visiting the famous city due to its marvelous wonders and landmarks, mainly to Mercurius and Domus Flau where the games are currently being held.

"A-Amazing... it's big..." Natsu spoke in astonishment as he placed his hand over his forehead to view other far places. Wendy on the other hand was holding a map of the city since they were new to this place so it's advisable for them to get a map and get a sense of getting accustomed in the capital. With a city this large, they need to be careful in wandering their way around the place.

"Let's go, Natsu-san... We should buy some things first before sightseeing." She offered before tugging his clothes to drag him around since he was still enthralled at the giant structures before them.

They waded through the crowd, moving to one store over the other to cross out the things in the list. It wasn't an easy task since there were also people shopping in many stores.

A few minutes later, Natsu had been carrying one bag on his hand while Wendy has the other. They were just about to finish the last of the items that they needed for Bisca as they sat near a bench to check their progress. With a little break to spare, Natsu got himself some fire food from the stall while Wendy was busy digging her bite on a crepe.

"Are we done yet?" Natsu asked before looking at the bluenette.

"We just need to buy these three then we're done for the errand." She pointed over to the last of the unchecked items near the bottom of the list before giving another bite on his food.

"I see... But still, I never seen this place so big..."

"It's a capital of the country so it's natural to be that big. Not to mention, their food stalls were delicious too." She remarked as she looked to her crepe and smiled in joy after tasting it for the first time.

"Yours is much better though." Natsu added.

"Natsu-san..." She drawled.

"What? I'm just telling the truth..." A small blush came from her cheeks and tried to glance away from him until he called her attention back.

"Ummm, Wendy. You got something on your mouth." Natsu pointed a leftover on the side of her lips in which she tried to wipe it off until the pinkette reached his finger to wipe it away in her stead. He took the crumb from her lips before taking a brief look at it before eating it.

Wendy blinked not once but twice, hoping that she was seeing things. Did he just ate the crumb that was left on her mouth?

.

.

.

Steam rushed out from her head as her face instantly shot up into high temperature before stuttering beside him. Meanwhile, Natsu took his time tasting the crumb despite being little. He smiled at the blushing bluenette.

"It was delicious..." He grinned warmly.

"T-T-That was... Y-You j-j-just-"

"Hmm?" He tilted his head in confusion but Wendy tried to hide her flustered face from him after realizing his dense nature on that particular action earlier.

"N-Nothing..."

The two stayed on the bench for another couple of minutes until Natsu stood up and offered a hand on Wendy.

"Let's go... We might get late if we stayed a lot longer here." The recomposed blue-haired teen simply nodded as she took his hand and resumed towards to their last store to buy the last things.

They walked towards the store to buy their things as Natsu waited near the entrance to let Wendy get the last items needed for Asuka and return back to Fairy Tail. Glancing over to the crowd of people passing him on the streets, everyone seemed to be enjoying the games as he could see some of them carrying small banner of their favorite guild participated in the games. He could not help but feel a little bit envious about the guilds participating the games.

As much as he wanted to join, there's nothing much else to do about it now that their guild is missing some of the members to participate. There were just not enough requirements needed for them to enter since they were lacking some members to participate. Not to mention, the financial matters for the guild itself to help it keep operating in all these years.

Sighing deeply, Natsu closed his eyes and shook his head in depression for having so many problems. If he could just use his fist to break away from those problem then he would've done. Though he can't seemed to do it since they were way graver and serious-taking compared to the time where Gramps and the others handles all their problems in the past.

Oh how he loved to just snore at those problems and ignore it completely like it was nothing.

It was then his thirst for flames came back to him and tried to make his way towards a nearby stall to buy some fire whiskey. Ordering himself a bottle, Natsu paid with his jewels and drank the whiskey to his heart's content. However, as he stands out among the crowd, it was then a voice called out his name out of recognition of his face and appearance as he came into view before finally showing his presence to the drinking pinkette.

"Natsu-san..." A male voice resounded through the crowd as Natsu stopped drinking before looking at the man calling out his name.

"Huh? Who are you?" He asked the man in question and not before long another figure came into view beside the man together in the company of two small felines walking alongside them.

"A cat? Exceed, huh?" Natsu realized the two cats walking into view. One was a dark-brown fur colored cat with a sleeveless buttoned vest which was left open while the other was a green fur colored one mostly donning some kind of pink frog costume with dark spots situated above its head.

The two males and Exceeds simply gaped in surprise at the pinkette's presence as they saw him finally face to face.

Looking at the two males, one was wearing some kind of blue vest with golden outer edges and a trimming gray fur, leaving his stomach exposed and a pair of belts connected down to his loose cream-colored pants that serves as suspenders. He also wear a pair of dark blue gloves reaching only to his mid-biceps and a spiky blond hair jutted upwards with its strands.

The other male which was seemingly a silent type, wears a long black cape that reaches down to his feet with golden trims on the edges, bearing a symbol of the guild on the left side. A small light collar is seen on his neck accompanied together with a small white ribbon hanging down towards his chest. He wears a plain gray shirt with brown cuffs on located near his wrist and a sash circled on his waist that connected down to his pale-colored waistguard which consisted four pieces of cloth with a huge red symbol at each center which seemed like a samurai, reaching down to his armor-clad knees and armored boots.

He has black hair brushing over to the right side that covers the right eye with some strands jutting upwards. A katana is seen from the side of his waist which probably served as his weapon or just decoration of his appearance.

"I can't believe it... You're the real deal... The Salamander of Fairy Tail." The blonde-haired man exclaimed in complete surprise. A couple of bystanders stopped by to look at the three males on the street after overhearing the alias that many knew of.

"Salamander?"

"Idiot! That's the famed Salamander of Fairy Tail... The one who took down many buildings in the past couple of years because of his destructive power."

"Why is the Salamander doing here in Crocus?"

A couple of murmurs went into his ears but he ignored them as he simply focused on his drink and possibly to the two at the same time.

"Natsu... ...Dragneel." The other uttered his name in blank expression which somehow crept him out.

"Umm.. Do I know you two?" He stupidly asked since he seemingly forgot to remember them just after seeing them on lacrima-vision a few hours ago back at the guild. It's no surprise there though. Since he has a habit of forgetting things from time to time.

The two were surprised at first but recomposed themselves for a moment before finally speaking to him.

"What? You don't remember the ones who rose to be the true dragonslayers of Sabertooth?" The blondy spoke again in a boasting manner while Natsu nonchalantly brushed it off by drinking while listening.

"Ah... right. You two are that Twin Dragons from Sabertooth..."

"I'm Sting Eucliffe." The blonde man introduced.

"Sting... Do not introduce yourself so casually on strangers." The black-haired guy reprimanded though he showcased no emotion on his statements.

"Come on, Rogue... It's not like he's a stranger here... You used to admire him back then." Sting teased but Rogue simply closed his eyes to disapprove of his partner's claim.

"That was a long time ago."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel... It's nice to meet some dragonslayers around here..." He greeted himself and not before long Wendy finally made it outside the store and finished her errands.

"Natsu-san... We're already done with-huh?" She stopped midway as she saw two familiar males in front of Natsu in which she recognizes them from the lacrima-vision.

"Hoh, even Wendy-san is here too. This is such a fated meeting between us dragonslayers, eh?" Sting exclaimed in joy.

"Dragonslayers? You mean-" Wendy was about to finish until the dark-brown Exceed interrupted her.

"That's right... Both Sting and Rogue were dragonslayers just like you two, Natsu-kun and Wendy-san."

"Fro thinks so too." The other Exceed agreed.

"...But make no mistake on being similar with you two... Sting-kun and Rogue are different types of dragonslayers... They are the Third Generation of Dragonslayers while you two are only the First Generations of Dragonslayers which means you are the older ones."

"Hey, we're not old!" Natsu felt a tick mark popping out in his head. Sting could only laugh at his antics.

"Well, he's not lying though. We're the new generation of dragonslayers that developed over the past years and ultimately became true dragonslayers." Sting confirmed his Exceed's explanation before moving in closer towards the pinkette with a mocking expression on his face.

"I've heard that you two are the survivors of the Tenrou Island... The day when Acnologia attacked." Natsu's face became unhappy all of a sudden as his playful demeanor disappeared in an instant.

"What about it?"

"To think that you call yourselves as dragonslayers but you can't even kill one dragon..." He began to laugh in which caused the pinkette to slightly grit his teeth in anger.

"What did you say?!" He raised his voice in anger causing Rogue to be alarmed while Sting continues to insult them.

"Acnologia... The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Did your dragon parents seriously taught you Dragon Slayer magic?"

"I don't see your parent giving you something to shut your big damn mouth." The pinkette retorted but even that simply made him laugh even more as Rogue walked beside Sting.

"Parent...? Like he exist here in this world anymore." The blonde-haired dragonslayer chuckled which confuses him and Wendy from that statement.

"What do you mean by that?" The two didn't answer them for a moment before finally revealing to them of what they meant by those words.

"We killed our dragon parents in order to obtain the true power of the dragonslayers." They both spoke simultaneously in which caused the two Fairy Tail mages to widen their eyes in disbelief after learning of what they have done to the dragons who taught them their dragonslayer magic.

"K-Kill? You mean-" Wendy stuttered.

"That's right... We killed our parents with these very hands." Sting mocked.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted in rage, disgusted to see that there were dragonslayers like them around who would kill their foster dragon parent just for obtaining power from their blood.

"It has nothing to do with you, Natsu-san... Killing Vicelogia was the best decision in order to make me a true dragonslayer that will slay Acnologia on the fated battle." Sting boasted.

"You just say that because you never even knew how terrifying that dragon was." Wendy reasoned.

"Is it me or is it just I hear that you're terrified on some dragon despite you being a dragonslayer?" Sting rebutted before sighing with a shrug as he found the conversation entirely boring.

"... Anyway, I wouldn't waste my breath talking to some dragonslayers who can't even match Acnologia and associated with a weak guild." He turned around and tried to walk away from the two until Wendy refuted.

"Fairy Tail is not weak!" He stopped for a moment before looking back at the bluenette before smirking as he returned back to them.

"Say, I've heard that the Sky Dragon was entitled to be the Maiden of the Sky in Fairy Tail. It's just a shame that you would actually live on such a lowlife like Salamander." Wendy could not help but grit her teeth in frsutration. It was then Sting neared her as he tried to place his hand below her chin.

"If you would quit Fairy Tail and join us then you might even get something better than what Natsu-san had desperately tried to offer something for you."

 ***SLAP***

It was then a sharp sound was heard from the two as Wendy slapped Sting on his left cheek before he could even touch her. Her face filled with anger and scorn as she looked at the blonde-haired dragonslayer in disgust. Rogue and the others were simply shocked to see him slapped so hard as Sting backed away for a few steps back before touching his sore cheek done by the bluenette who was then starting tearing up after seeing their attitude towards them.

"Sting-kun!" Lector called out in worry as Sting was left dumbfounded from the slap from Wendy.

"Y-You are the worst..." She spoke as tears rolled down her eyes, seemingly distraught to find dragonslayers like him here. It was then Sting also changed his attitude and became enraged in the process.

"Why you-" Before he could even lay a hand on her, Natsu grabbed his hand which was aimed to her by the wrist, causing him to widen his eyes in shock before looking back at the pinkette who had his face shadowed by his pink hair, unable to see through his current emotion. It only took a few moments until he finally raised his head and showed off a very angered expression on the pinkette which alerted everyone.

Saying a voice filled with poison and hostility, Natsu threatened him.

 **"Don't you dare touch her!"** And in just like that, flames erupted from his body and connected through his hands which also caused a massive burst of fire heat from his body so hot that it caused nearby building to melt and engulfed flames without harming anyone except Sting who managed to get away from his grip but somehow left a slightly burnt mark on his wrist as Natsu protected Wendy.

People in the vicinity panicked as flames travelled through the burning houses causing a conflagration around the part of the capital. The four members of Sabertooth could only look around in disbelief as they finally saw a glimpse of Natsu's power as they looked at him in slight fear. Wendy stopped her tears as she looked at the pinkette who simply stared rigidly at the two dragonslayers of Sabertooth before looking back at her with a faint smile.

"Natsu... ..." She muttered her name out in the blue.

"Let's go return back to our home." He smiled faintly with a soothing voice which comforted her tears.

"W-what's happening?! The houses are melting and burning!" Lector panicked.

"Fro thinks so too."

"N-Natsu-san..." Sting felt dumbfounded yet again as Natsu diverted her attention from the bluenette and into them with an intimidating look.

"Let me tell you something... I don't care whether you killed your parents or even call yourselves true dragonslayers but... ... if you so much lay a finger on Wendy and make her cry again, I swear I'll never forgive you." He warned as he took their things and slowly dissipated the flames on his body and took Wendy's hand and walked away from the scene, leaving the two extremely shocked.

A couple of minutes later, Royal Knights came into the scene and began calling out their water-type user mages to put out the fire on the buildings as they tried to take over the situation. Sting could only grit his teeth in frustration as he clenched his fist tightly after seeing Natsu's power before him.

 _'You were this powerful, Natsu-san?'_

"I-It's no sweat... I bet Sting-kun can do something like this too, right?" Lector tried to at least sound adamant of giving his dragonslayer the same position and display of power that Natsu has but was done poorly as he clearly knew that the fire dragonslayer is not to be trifled with.

* * *

 ** _Back at Natsu and Wendy's house... Nighttime._**

The two managed to return back in time before the night descended as they finally gave the things that Bisca had listed. They exchanged words for a moment and a little time with baby Asuka before finally returning back to their home. Neither one of them wants to speak right now as the rest of the journey simply went on in complete silence.

Once arriving to the house, Natsu opened the door and went inside, followed by Wendy who sat at the table afterwards while he went into the kitchen and took out some meat before heating it up with his flame in a mild temperature to get it cooking.

"I-I'll help..." Wendy called out as she stood up from her seat and went to the kitchen and took out some other ingredients for their dinner and started chopping. Despite that, none of them spoke during the cooking even though they were beside each other. Natsu was starting to get worried since she never even displayed her warm smiled ever since that happened back at the capital.

He doesn't want to ask first since he doesn't know how to start things between them. He was just about to return back to focusing his own doing until Wendy muttered something as he looked at her confusingly.

"Thank you, Natsu..."

"For what?"

"For protecting me..." At that moment she finally made a smile towards him, causing to lift up the heavy feeling inside his chest and smiled in return. Even though it was faint, he was relieved that she didn't stay depressed from what happened.

"Don't mention it."

"Do you think that they really killed their parents?" Wendy asked but Natsu wished that it shouldn't discussed but at least he wanted to let her know his answer.

"I can never be sure about why they would kill their foster dragons but I can only tell you this, Igneel and Grandine taught us the right way of being a dragonslayer. They don't seek power because there's something even more precious than what they really have... That is us, Wendy... Both of them treasured us as real children of theirs and gave their love and care in order for us to grow into fine people."

"... So don't get it to you, Wendy... Whatever happens, I'm right here with you." He smiled which only uplifted her doubts in an instant as she openly hugged him again, surprising him in the process.

"Wendy?"

"J-Just let me stay here like this for a while." She pleaded which even confuses him but understood nonetheless as he too, wrapped his arms around her and gave her warmth from the night. The two stayed like that for quite some time without any bother as they felt at each other's warm embrace, mainly to Wendy as she finally felt his warmth for such a long time. Nostalgia seemed to have come back to her as her memories of her foster mother appeared in her mind after feeling the warm heat of his body.

 _'It's just like before... It was the same as Grandine.'_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Few hours passed and the two had finally finished their dinner and was about to hit their beds soon. Well, couch in Natsu's place as he took out a pillow and a blanket and threw it at the couch before sitting unto it and waited for Wendy to move to her bed and finally close the lights to sleep. The bluenette slowly made her way to the bed before sitting with her legs crossed and looked back at the pinkette who in turn tilted his head quizzically after seeing her look back at him as if she wanted to say something.

"Is something wrong, Wendy?" He asked worriedly. It was then she began shaking down her head while playing with her fingers before meekly replying.

"D-Do you... ...w-want to..."

"Huh?"

"I-I s-said... D-Do you... ... want to... ... w-with me?" Her question was incoherent and hard to understand.

"Uh, what?"

"I said... D-Do you want to sleep with me?" She finally finished her question but that only made him even more confused.

"You mean, sleep on the bed with you?" However, his choice of words made it worse as Wendy mistook it and blushed madly after thinking differently from it.

"N-No... That's not what I-I'm thinking... I-I just felt that it may be uncomfortable for you to sleep on the couch so.. um..." She hid her face with her pillow as the pink-haired mage pondered for a moment before finally standing up from the couch and grabbed his pillow and settled it on the side of the bed, surprising the bluenette as he went over to the switch.

"Well? As long as it would make you feel better, I don't mind." He smiled warmly as Wendy nodded before turning off the lights and summoned a small ember on his finger and sat at the side of the bed facing away from the bluenette who on the other hand simply faced his back as he flickered the flames out and slept.

Wendy just stared at his back for a moment as her grogginess couldn't overtake her at all, seeing her still fully awake despite being tired the whole trip earlier. An hour has passed and she still couldn't sleep for the night. The window was fully open, paving way for the cold breeze to sweep inside the house, giving off a chilling atmosphere that shivered the bluenette despite being covered in blanket. She shifted on her position to other side as she tried to fight off the cold.

"Ah, it's so cold..." She whispered to herself closing her eyes to try and sleep it off to the next morning.

But at the same time, she felt a slight movement from the other side of the bed, probably from Natsu from her assumption. What happened next widened her eyes in surprise as the pinkette held on to her as he placed his arms over to the side and comforted her warmly with his body heat.

"Is this better?" He suddenly spoke but Wendy could only close her eyes in content.

"Mmm.." She nodded as the two simply drifted to sleep and welcomed their dreams. The cold feeling was gone as Wendy happily accepted his embrace and slept peacefully throughout the night, free from doubts and uncertainties.

For the first time in her life, Wendy never felt any safer than in the hands of the one she truly values the most.

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! The arc for the Seven year gap was over... The next chapter will finally feature the start of the return of the Tenrou Group. Oh, yes. The awaited reunion of friends is approaching :)**

 **As for the chapter, there were a lot of fluffs and other interesting twists. I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)**

 **I'm just gonna keep my notes short for this chapter because, the word count overlapped more than I thought it would be so I'll be only leaving you small details and announcements. I'll write the others on the next chapter.**

 **Once again, thank you again for all of your reviews, favs, and follows on this story. I felt really happy about your opinions and have never been so motivated before. But this won't be the end of it. I'll still post more chapters in the future until we finish this. I won't abandon my stories so don't worry :)**

 **Leave your thoughts again on the review about this chapter and stay tuned.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	11. The Year of the Return

**A/N: Hey, Wassup, everyone. wiErD here. Here's another chapter update for y'all.**

 **Okay, ever since reading all your reviews, some are probably asking for the romance... Now that I think about it, I find the story's genres rocking back and forth, if I did something satisfy one, the other wanted more attention, similar that to a seesaw.**

 **Anyway as I was saying, part of this story genre is Romance so the answer for eventual romance for the two is confirmed since I actually planned that in the first place but then again, since this is a remake of all the arcs from Tenrou to Tartarus, there will be in need of filling up some holes for plot development together with my own deviation of the story. That's why the romance is not entirely pushed so suddenly.**

 **On the bright side, you can now see how Natsu and Wendy are starting to realize their growing feelings as time goes by. They matured and changed so the path for their romance is in place though not in a near chapters because of many plots in the upcoming future. So don't worry about it.**

 **I can only give a glimpse of a spoiler that by the end of the GMG, there's gonna be some changes on how they viewed each other. Maybe romance or still the same but you know where it is all headed. Like I said, I take the progress so slowly on my stories so it's kinda boring sometimes and I don't blame you on that but having to take a story in a steady pace is better than rushing it to the part. Trust me, I've been tempting to rush this to their romance already but I kept my guard for the sake of development.**

 **Current age of the Natsu and Wendy in this time period is 24 and 19 respectively. (Technically, 424 and 419 respectively.)**

 **I'll bring the rest of the announcement on the bottom so let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT and its characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima. (I would've made it my route if I own this.)**

* * *

 **\- The Year of the Return -**

 ** _April 2, X791_**

Seven years...

It's already been that long ever since the appearance of Acnologia to the world and made its first apocalyptic message to mankind by eradicating Tenrou Island which was the holy grounds of Fairy Tail. Nothing was left nor found within the blast. Countless search teams of the Magic Council scoured the seas, hoping to find any survivors that may deem impossible to think of after witnessing the massive destruction the black dragon had inflicted upon the island.

Even the readings of the Eternano in the seas were simply gone as if it vanished alongside with the unfortunate people who were unlucky to have met such a cruel fate. Time sure had seemingly passed as the life of the affected guild, Fairy Tail moved on from the tragedy. There were sadness and grief in those years of mourning but they lived through it with their undying spirit and hope that they would all come back together someday.

Even they were facing a lot of hurdles along the way, they all faced it with the same determination and courage to make sure that the light of Fairy Tail forever shines bright even at the face of a loss.

..

..

It was the start of a new dawn as the sun rose from the eastern horizon, bringing up light and warmth for the people of Earthland. The morning routines between man and nature began to start as birds chirped loudly from their nests, bathing warmly at the sunlight together with the humans who opened their windows to greet the rising sun. Morning dew began to sink down to the forest grounds as the light shone through the trees, giving off vibrant colors of the day.

Situated near a forested area at the outskirts of Magnolia was a house from which Wendy and Natsu are currently living. Nothing much has changed between its crude-like appearances from the outside as the house embraced itself from the clutches of Nature's trees and plants that may it seemed like an ancient structure.

The light penetrated through the glass windows and shone through the bed in which was occupied by the bluenette herself who twitched her eyes in response from the blinding light shining down to her. Slowly stretching her arms outward in a form of a yawn, Wendy slowly opened her groggy eyes before rubbing them to shake her awake. It took only a couple of seconds for her to readjust to her surroundings as she sat up straight before standing up and walked towards a mirror to brush her messy hair.

She took her time in fixing herself in the process before slowly walking over to a closet beside it and took out a pair of clothes for her today's outfit. Changing only into her plain light blue dress top with frills both near the outer and inner trim edges, she finished her change and went back before tying up the right side of her hair into a braided fashion while leaving the rest of her hair brushed down to the other side with little curls from the very end of her strands.

After that, she went back to the bed and folded the blankets and fixed the sheets back into its proper order. Her eyes soon darted over another blanket below the side of the bed in which she picked it up before folding it alongside with hers and smiled in thought.

Few minutes had passed as Wendy had started on her own cooking at the kitchen as she took out two cups and a small tray and prepared a light meal for herself and her fellow housemate whom she probably assumed that he was outside yet again, doing his usual routine to start his morning. It didn't take long for her to finish up her cooking as she carried the tray with their breakfast in it and opened the back door of the house and followed a path towards the deeper part of the forest.

..

..

Deep within the forested region near the mountains behind the town of Magnolia was a small grass field hidden within the outside world. Gentle breeze of winds swept past over the grasses as they danced gracefully with a pleasant sound. The sunlight still haven't made its way towards it as the overlying trees around them prevented them from going through.

In the middle of the field was a pink-haired man seemingly training himself as he performed multiple hand-to-hand tactics against the open air around him, using the rest of his morning time through training himself in the process. A few moments later, he began to summon flames from his body as he chanted multiple spells in brief moments shouting out their names before launching them to the sky as if watching a fire show. With one last glance towards the sky as he sank down his body with his cheeks puffed, the man released a powerful stream of flames from his mouth as it travelled above, showing off its intense heat before dissipating completely.

Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, the man landed on his butt to rest himself for a brief moment. And at the same, Wendy happened to be in the scene, watching him doing his everyday training.

"Care for a little break, Natsu-san?" She went into view as she walked over to a huge stone slab on the corner of the field and placed down the tray and sat down beside it as she watched the pink-haired dragonslayer coming into view.

"Morning, Wendy... I hope you slept well." Natsu greeted her casually with his casual toothy grin and sat on the other side of the slab to eat his own breakfast.

"It was great... You were there beside me." She smiled warmly in which he returned it with his own before eating. Wendy also took her own food and ate silently as they both watched the small field before them as time passes.

"Oh yeah, we're running out of money, Wendy... Can we skip our break for now and earn some on the job? I've lost all my savings after the last job." He instantly remembered before stifling a dry laugh towards her but she can only lightly sigh at his question, probably because she got used to it.

"Like how you destroyed another set of houses in our last job? You used up all your savings for the compensation so I had to give you some of my own for our food last night." She elaborated and Natsu couldn't help but sigh in depression.

"S-Sorry... I wasn't thinking." He tried to apologize but the bluenette could only giggle at his attitude which confuses him.

"It's alright... Natsu-san. That's just who you are and I like you that way." She replied warmly without noticing the error in her words.

"U-Uh... Thanks, I guess. You know, it was actually my first time having a person like you who would tolerate my habits." He glanced away with an embarrassed look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" She tilted her head quizzically.

"Well, you're the only person who won't get angry when I destroy things on the job... You always helped me despite having myself gotten into some kind of trouble and even forgave me everytime... You're the complete opposite of what Erza usually does when I'm in trouble. I'm just really wondering if you could really stand to a person like that..." He felt depressed, seeing himself to be quite a sore in the eyes of the sky dragonslayer because of his acts. However, he felt a smooth touch of her hand clasping unto his as he looked at her who neared at him as their faces went near in mere inches.

Wendy looked at him with a sincere look on her face in which she always does whenever he felt down. There were actually times that Natsu would always feel depressed about himself and she was always there to reassure him that he has nothing to doubt himself about. Despite being mature as he is, the pinkette also had a way of having some uncertainties of his life together with her such as this one, mainly because of what they heard from Sting years ago.

She was surprised at first that Natsu would actually feel something like that despite being a hardheaded person who values his comrades and expresses his belief towards his care for the guild. He was their hope and their shining light in the face of hopeless situations. He would always come around and lift their spirits at the face of depression and to think that he was doubting himself over some silly matter somehow worries her and at the same time, amuses her since she gets to see his cute face.

Yup, that's what she jokingly wanted to see.

On the bright side, she couldn't deny the fact that he was actually starting to worry about their feelings and their relationship.

Holding his hand with both of her gentle hands, Wendy could only look at him in sincerity.

"Don't say it like that... I don't exactly feel anything like that. I don't really mind about it because that makes who you really are. And I don't want it to all change because you were feeling like that... You're the one and only Natsu of Fairy Tail that I always care about... Nothing will ever change that." A small blush made its way to her cheeks as her words also made the pinkette to fluster as both of them were left to stare at each other's faces for a moment with tinted cheeks.

"Thanks, Wendy..." He smiled before being taken aback as Wendy suddenly hugged him in response, having her arms wrapped around his neck as Wendy smelled the intoxicating scent of his. His sweat simply created a powerful yet irresistible smell that caused her to heat up as well due to embarrassment, mainly because she was, for some reason, attracted to it. Thanks to her constitution as a dragonslayer, she has a sensitivity of that of an animal and smell their scents especially when they're excreting sweat from their bodies and having to be as near to the pinkette who just have been taking a break from his practice was just like a kick to the gut.

Sure, she lived with him for a long time but to think that she would actually be in this kind of situation is a very impossible chance for her to have at.

It was then Natsu was noticing her odd behavior as he broke away their hug and saw her eyes gazing on open space with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, are you alright, Wendy? You feel like kinda hot? Do you have a fever by any chance?" He placed his hand over to her forehead in which she didn't notice. However, his worried question actually snapped her out from her trance and flailed her arms in denial.

"N-No... I'm alright... I just spaced out." She tried to put up an excuse for herself for dazing out of the blue. Natsu could only chuckle in delight at her actions as he ruffled her hair like he usually does much to her pouted irritation.

"Natsu-saaan... I just fixed it this morning." She huffed.

"Sorry, it became a habit..." He laughed wholeheartedly. Their usual warm atmosphere continued like that as Wendy could not help but smile in return, seeing his happy face towards her. As it was going on, he paused his laugh as he changed it into a heartfelt smile towards her before speaking.

"... But you know, I was really happy that you said that. Thank you, Wendy." He grinned warmly at her which caught her yet again in a daze as her cheeks went red again after having herself to stare at him momentarily. Nonetheless, they were at peace and content on what they are now. As long as they're together, there's nothing for them to worry about.

"Say, Wendy... Wanna have a little spar with me?" He proposed.

"Of course..."

And the life between dragonslayers went on.

...

...

...

Morning has passed and is entering the phase of the noon as Natsu and Wendy finished up their preparations and headed towards the guild. Making their way towards the town, they say a multitude of people swarming the streets as usual. Even though in just a normal day, Magnolia still gets many more visitors from time to time, probably because it was thriving with goods and other necessities that many buyers and consumers wanted to get. They walked past on the current representative guild of the town, Twilight Ogre who had its members roaming around the guild, showing off.

However, the moment when the two walked near their vicinity they scurried off like mice as if they were scared of something or rather someone since in the past couple of years, they've been treated to a full force of the element of fire whenever they provoke the infamous Salamander.

Let it be known that Natsu still had his own alias as the famed Salamander since the destruction of properties and other structures are the same. It receded back in a few years but Natsu just came out strong once again to the eyes of the Magic Council and had been sent with many complaints already, much to Macao's dismay.

It can't be helped though, with the payment of compensation of the damaged buildings constantly stacked upon them, they can't even earn enough jewels to repay their debts on the next month. As a result, they were forced to loan money from Twilight Ogre though they already expected that they won't but thanks to Natsu's 'persuading skills' they nodded at the agreement.

Natsu can be so evil sometimes... well, in a comical sense.

It didn't take for them to reach to the rundown tavern, located at the mountains and opened the door and greeted the people inside.

"Good morning, everyone!" The two greeted in unison as all heads turned over to the door and smiled at the duo coming into view.

"Good morning, Natsu-san, Wendy-san." Kinana called out from the bar counter, followed by Laki who happily leaped towards the bluenette in which she welcomed her with open arms and hugged at each other for a moment.

"Good morning, Laki-san. Still as lively as ever." Wendy smiled sincerely as the wood mage simply looked at her with a perky attitude.

"Good morning... You two are as close as ever... Have you two gotten together already?" She teased though Wendy could only make a sweatdrop at her question since she was at her teasing remarks again.

Of course, in the span of six years living together, everyone seemed to suspect that she and Natsu had a relationship. It can't be helped since both of them are living on the same roof and always walking together inside the guild almost every day. Not to mention that they also went together on every job they take without tagging along with someone other than themselves. Although some would just slide it off since it was no big issue, others seemed to take it seriously, like the lavender-haired woman in front of her.

At first, she was extremely embarrassed about it but over the years of constant teasing, she grew accustomed to it and finally reduced it into some kind of gag inside the guild. Truth be told, even though it's been like a teasing remark for her, she could not help but have a shaky feeling inside her heart every time she mentioned something like that in the morning.

Natsu on the other hand, didn't seem to mind all the teasing and Wendy didn't know of what he actually feels about the situation as he always kept a straight face towards it.

"Are you still going on about that?" Wendy groaned.

"Tee-hee~" Laki poked a tongue towards the duo much to their confusion as she simply waddle around like a child which was unusual compared to her current age.

"Laki... Stop bothering the two and help them set around the guild." Macao called out from one of the tables with a mug before filling it up again and drank. Laki seemingly stopped teasing and gave her bright attitude as she zoomed back to the back of the counter and returned to her chore, much to Wendy's relief.

Eventually, the two went towards the counter as they started their day with everyone as usual. Natsu went towards Macao and Wakaba on the nearby table and started the everyday argument and eventual brawl in the later hours while Wendy sat around Laki and Kinana though with the latter taking a small break from her job as the bar waitress.

Jet and Droy sat on one of the tables and gazed around the tavern as if they were reminiscing, Nab was still in the Request Board, still uncertain of what to do, Vjeeter perfecting his own new dance in regards to their guild pitiful situation and Reedus, who finally became slim, simply focused on his drawing of the entire guild around him, picturing the still atmosphere of Fairy Tail despite in those years of sadness.

Probably, it's because they were able to move on without clinging into the past. Of course, they won't forget the others too. They will just continue their lives the way as it has been before even without their building and the rest of their friends.

Going back to the female trio, they soon decided to start their own conversation.

"My, my... You're as lovely as ever, Wendy." Kinana complimented.

"T-Thank you, Kinana-san." She still never got used to the term.

"Ne, did something good happened between you two in this morning?" Once again Laki perked up behind them as her eyes darted over to the blue-haired teen.

"Laki-san... Please recompose yourself... Stop teasing Wendy-chan already." Kinana looked back at the Wood Make mage with a displeased tone. Wendy breathe a sigh of relief for seeing the purple-haired waitress defend her from Laki's teasing. She already had enough for this morning plus, they don't seemed to know that Natsu can hear them despite being far away.

"... Listen, please refrain from it because... they already are together... romantically." Kinana betrayed the poor bluenette as she let out a happy giggle together with Laki in which Wendy widened her eyes in shock.

"Kinana-san!" Wendy slightly raised her voice in irritation.

"I mean, it's so obvious to notice it, Wendy-chan. Natsu always looks at you almost every time and worries about you. Plus, he did say that you're his most important person that he wanted to take care of. Not to mention that you two were always happy with each other when you two go home together. Isn't that a way bit suspicious? Natsu never even done something like that before, you know." She explained with every detail but some part of it got her standing up from her seat in complete surprise.

"You two were spying us?!" The two girls whistled discreetly to her question. Again she sighed before calming herself down as she returned to her seat and rested her head near the table.

"... Anyway, it's not what you think, okay? Natsu just does that because he respect me and cares for me as a close friend and dragonslayer. There's isn't anything deep beyond that." She spoke with finality as she looked at the two with a serious look. However, a part of her doesn't want to believe in that kind of answer to their relationship. Although after saying all that, she could not help but feel hurt and broken from the inside after saying that finality of their relationship. She wanted to refrain her answer earlier but was unable to as the two could only look at her in wonder as they pondered their heads for a moment.

Then all of a sudden, they both placed a rather blank look on their faces, indicating that her statement is entirely false. As what being mention back about her secrets, she was just as bad at keeping her emotions in check whenever a sensitive topic was brought to her since they easily saw through her expression that she was half unsure of what she said earlier.

"Liar..." They spoke in unison. Wendy's strong facade broke along with her doubts.

"I-It's the truth..." She tried to confirm but the two ignored it and simply closed their eyes in thought. Nothing is gonna come out from her since she adamantly denies about it.

"Well, I guess we should leave it that way for a while now... But let me say something, Wendy..." Kinana paused.

"... When that time comes, I'll be supporting you, alright?" She smiled alongside Laki who did the same, causing to the bluenette to blush uncontrollably.

"W-What do you mean, supporting me?!" Laki and Kinana could only smirk deviously at the panicking bluenette as they hastily backed away after catching the sight of the pinkette coming over to them, much to Wendy's embarrassment and nervousness.

"Yo! Wendy... Let's do a job together." Natsu proposed as he waved a small paper from his hand and showed it right in front of her. It was a rather simple quest about helping some miners remove the obstacles in their mining area. She looked at him momentarily before getting the shivers throughout her spine as Laki and Kinana peeked over to the bar counter. Their eyes darting over to them as if they were expecting something from it though the way they spy on them is actually kinda creepy.

Sighing to recompose herself, Wendy hid her flustered face in an instant as was about to accept the request until another group of people came from the door as both eyes rolled over to the four people coming into view. Their faces were recognizable and familiar as they simply flashed out a casual smile towards them and greeted them inside.

"Good morning, Master... We're back." Bisca spoke first while holding Asuka in her arms, followed by his husband and Romeo who could only flash a wide smile after seeing the pinkette in the guild.

"Welcome home... I trust the job went well?" Macao inquired.

"No serious problem of sorts... The job was a success." Alzack answered for her wife whom put down Asuka to play around the others as they went further inside the guild.

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo called out.

"Yo! Romeo! Still looking good as always!" Natsu called out as Romeo sprinted towards him with a happy smile and so did Asuka. And not before long, the pink-haired dragonslayer was tackled by two young persons with one on his stomach while the other to his face. Of course, due to the sudden tackle, Natsu lost his footing and eventually landed behind his back together with the two whom were glad to see him inside.

"Natchu! Natchu! Natchu!" Asuka giggled in delight as she hugged the pinkette's neck in a tight fashion as if she was strangling him in the process but he didn't mind. As long as he could play with the little toddler then it's fine to make them happy as possible.

"It's good to see you, Asuka-chan."

The rosy cheeked girl could only giggle once again as the she and Romeo finally let go of their hold to him and sat alongside with him to talk about their job.

"So, what happened to the job?" Natsu asked.

"We helped a couple of people to clear out some bandits on a cave. Bisca-san and Alzack-san did most of the work though." Romeo explained.

"I bet you did great too... How's the training?"

"I'm taking lessons from Totomaru-sensei though I suggest you stay away from him because you're a forbidden topic to him." He warned.

"I know that... But still, can't he just settle down a bit and have fun?" Natsu made a grumpy look with his arms crossed as Asuka climbed over to his head, only to be grabbed by him and settled her near his lap to play alongside with Romeo.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!"

Everyone just watched them play around and have fun as usual, giving a warm atmosphere between them.

Wendy could only look at the pinkette with a sincere expression as she steadily gazed at him playing with the others, seeing to be the center of the happiness of the people around him. She was quite envious that Natsu had his way in entertaining them without getting bored for that matter since he always play around with them every time they're here together inside the guild. Nonetheless, this was enough for them to continue their daily lives.

As they continued their everyday activities inside the guild, they heard a rumbling sound above the guild which caused them all to stop their chores and looked at each other in confusion.

"W-What was that?" Max exclaimed in surprise as he went out from his chair.

"It's coming from outside." Kinana explained as Natsu and Wendy went through the exit with the rest of the group following them from behind. They looked up above the sky and saw a flying airship of Christina from Blue Pegasus hovering above them. The ship itself has undergone into many changes after its destruction at the Alliance years back. Everyone simply looked at the ever flying vehicle on the top of their guild before coming over to a stop as it gradually descends down before coming into a full stop near the guild's roofs.

"Blue Pegasus?!" Macao exclaimed in surprise.

"What are they doing here?" Warren followed a question.

Wendy and Natsu could not help but cover their mouths after seeing another transportation right in front of their eyes as they felt weak all of a sudden. As if just looking at it without even riding inside makes them sick in the process. The others could only pity them for that kind of situation. Moments later, a collective of male voices resounded from the top as everyone cold recognize the voice before looking up three figures from the sky, hovering above them with the use of air magic to make their entrance look grand in front of them.

"This place is still reeks of sentiment despite having its lively atmosphere." Another voice came from the ship as a figure jumped in fast before the three before crashing down to the ground with his face first, causing a large crack on the stone pavement.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeen!" Everyone immediately recognized his name, mainly because of that line.

"Ichiya?!"

"It's been a while, Fairy Tail... You seemed brighter than usual." The other three descended to the ground as they slowly made their way to the ground pavement and greeted the members.

"You guys..." Warren spoke in surprise. But it was not long enough before they approached both Laki and Kinana together with their flirty acts which was perfectly normal but annoying at the same time in the eyes of the other guildmates around them.

"You're as beautiful as ever, Laki-san..." Hibiki complimented.

"I-It's not like your glasses suit you anything..." A tsundere Ren followed.

"Mind if I call you two 'my baby'?" Eve smoothly spoke.

"DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN FLIRT!" Max shouted out in frustration, tired of seeing them doing the same thing over again whenever those three visited their guild. However, that doesn't end there. It was then their eyes finally focused on the blue-haired beauty right beside Natsu hastily sprinted to her side to flirt with her as well.

"Ah, Wendy-chan... You really are the most beautiful maiden I've ever seen."

"I-It's not like I'm complimenting you or anything..."

"As I thought, you really are the Sky Maiden."

Series of smooth talks and flirt went inside Wendy's head as she couldn't help but sigh inwardly to the three people around her. She had to wonder about why they keep on doing the same thing even though they knew the consequences of doing these to her. And in just a flash, the three Trimens were simply blasted away with a flaming fist as they comically spun away from sight and crashed on the nearby crates of boxes as Natsu glared at them with a tick mark forming over his head.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU PERVERTS!"

True enough, the three emerged from the boxes and glared back at the pinkette.

"What's wrong with you, Salamander?! Can't you keep your act together when I'm having a fateful meeting with Wendy Marvel?!"

"Shut up!" Another flaming fist was taken from them.

With the comical predicament ongoing before them, Ichiya manages to recompose himself and eventually faced the Trimens.

"Hey, you guys! Stop with all the nonsense and respect our own comrades." Fortunately, the three obeyed as such and apologized to them in a rigid manner as the group simply shrugged it off with a sigh and looked back at Ichiya once again.

"So... what are you guys doing here again? I don't recall anything to have you all to come here and discuss some matters between us..." Macao collected his thoughts. Ichiya could only do his utterly creepy act of 'sparkling' in front of them.

"Something has been detected in Fiore's Eternano readings near the ocean waters... There's has been some sort of appearance from Christina's readings." Hibiki soon revealed in which everyone gave huge shock from the faces as they could understand what they were talking about.

"That means... Tenrou Island still exists." Ichiya finished as Natsu and Wendy could only widen their eyes in shock as they heard it loud and clear.

Everyone also gave the same reaction as their expression turned very serious all of a sudden.

And in their hearts, the small hope that they've been clinging on for so long has finally resurfaced.

* * *

The group set sail on their way towards the open vats ocean where Tenrou Island once stood. After hearing the news and the information about the evidence of the existence of the island, everyone didn't waste any time and headed their way as fast as possible. While there are some people who were very eager to come along, others stayed back to look after to the guild and placed their faith unto their comrades, promising that they would return home together with everybody.

Though it was very soon to get their hopes up, they couldn't deny themselves that there's a slight chance of them being alive. As much as little it is to them, they took it even at the slightest bit. They wanted to see them all after all.

On the ship was Bisca, Alzack, Warren, Max, Jet and Droy... They volunteered themselves to the expedition while the others simply stayed back at the guild to look out for it. They've been scouring the seas for just about an hour and have found nothing on their search. Bisca had her binoculars to scan the far reaches of the sea hoping for a small patch of land that would actually determine to be the island itself. However, no such thing was found. She turned down her binoculars for a moment before glancing back to the others.

"I don't see any island yet... Are you sure that it was alright to just trust them? I mean, we can't expect that the island would just suddenly appear out of thin air." She reasoned.

"I would've still believed if it would be something like that... As long as we can confirm that it still exists." Warren spoke.

"There's nothing to see though." Alzack added.

"According to those Pegasus guys, they said something about the Eternano readings in the ocean." Warren pondered.

"What the hell is Eternano anyway?" Max asked curiously as head turned over to the Telepathic mage who could only ponder yet again to answer.

"Well, it was something about the particles of magic so basically, it must be some remnants of magical properties. If Acnologia's attack could really annihilate the magic in a certain area, that includes the Eternano as well but they said that something resurfaced once again to the waters which could be the evidence that Tenrou isn't exactly wiped off the face of the earth but rather suspended into a different dimension or anything... I don't know. It must be just nothing." He explained based on his theories.

"Well, aside from that... " Max paused before pointing his finger over to the two additional people on board who weren't doing well in their trip as they were actually succumbed to motion sickness and other types of transportation.

"Are you two really alright in tagging along with us? You two don't look so well." Natsu and Wendy could only make up some weird noises of their nausea acting up all of a sudden as they tried to speak. They completely forgot that they were dragonslayers and had a sense of sickness whenever they're on a transportation but was surprised that they decided to come along since they wanted to know too. Though they can't be that too hopeful. No one has seen the island seven years ago and the possibility or everyone being dead is also high.

"I-It's alright... I'm quite fine with it." Natsu finally spoke his first coherent statement.

"N-Natsu... I can't hold it anymo-" Wendy stopped as she cupped her mouth with her hands and tried to hold it all it, causing everyone to sweatdrop in the process.

Max simply ignored the two for a moment to gaze once again, only to be stopped yet again as he saw an unfamiliar figure over the distance of the ocean which confuses him.

"Hey... Look. What is that?"

"Some kind of human." Warren noted as he tried to look over with his own eyes. It was a human with a small stature, whose hair was light golden and wavy that reaches down to her feet while also wearing a pink frilly layered robe with diamond like patterns with three triangles set on top. A red ribbon is seen tied in a bow around her neck. A pair of wing-like accessories is seen above the side of her head.

However, looking down towards her feet, everyone except the two gave a large gape of surprise to find that she's actually floating on water.

"S-She's floating?!"

Without giving them a second to process this bizarre situation, the girl simply waved her hands slowly upwards, giving off a powerful surge of magic from the bottom of the ocean which causes lights to emerge from the sea and create massive ripple that caused the ship to rock violently due to its close proximity to the lights. A moment later, the sea soon began to turn gold as if something was glowing underneath as others tried to hold on to themselves as the ship continues to rock violently.

Natsu and Wendy were quite unfortunate as these movements didn't help them at all in their current condition.

"What's happening?!" Bisca called out in worry as she tried to look over to the petite person at a distance before widening her eyes in shock alongside with the others as the sea began to open and a giant golden sphere suddenly emerged from it causing another set of mini tidal waves much to the dragonslayers more prolonged motion sickness on board. Everyone even had their jaws dropped after recognizing of what they saw inside the sphere itself.

"T-Tenrou Island?!" Everyone shouted in complete awe as they saw it floated around the giant sphere for a moment before dissipating and landed once again to the ocean, leaving them with eyes widened in surprise and unable to move.

The figure seemingly began to float towards the island, causing them to snap out of their trances and followed the figure inside.

"After her! Quick!" Alzack shouted as they sailed the ship towards the shore before stopping and finally got out of the ship before sprinting off to keep on track of the girl before them, unknowingly leaving the two behind the ship who were still in the middle of recovering their strengths after that insanely nauseous ride of their lives. Honestly, it was completely worse than all of the transportation they experienced.

"W-Wait for us, guys..." Natsu weakly called out but they were already out of sight as he helped Wendy out of the ship and crashed unto the sand before giving a few minutes of them to recover.

..

..

After a few minutes of recovering, they finally recomposed themselves and eventually tried to catch with the others as they went several locations, recognizing some of them to be part of the S-Class trials years ago. They felt a sense of nostalgia running past through their minds as the place really reminds them back when they were still in the island together with the others.

Speaking of others, they haven't seen one of even their other group that had ran past before them without tagging them along. It seemed like they were separated from them and were eventually trailing over a path that could possibly lead somewhere.

Both dragonslayers tried to use their noses to track them but it was no use. There were just too many flora around them which made them hard to track the least faint smell of their friends.

"We haven't seen them yet..." Wendy suddenly spoke.

"Damn them... Leaving us like that, what the hell are they doing?! I wonder what they could've find though... Maybe everyone?" Natsu guessed as he looked over to the familiar places where he used to walk his way throughout the island during both the exams and the invasion of Grimoire Heart.

"I wished that they could have found them..." Her eyes wandered throughout the canopies above them as lights flickered down before them as they walked throughout the dirt path.

"Of course, they are. We'll just have to fins the others as well..." He reassured her in which she seemingly calmed down and smiled warmly towards him before continuing their search.

Soon later, they've come into a full stop as Natsu raised his hand beside Wendy to stop her from moving any further and looked at a mysterious figure before them. It's the same person who led them into the island but Natsu and Wendy weren't even at the slightest good condition to look over to the sea earlier to scan the surroundings so he became cautious towards the person.

"Wendy... Stay back." The sky dragonslayer nodded and did as she was told and wait for the person to take a move.

However, their guard soon lowered as the female person smiled and floated towards the direction of their dirt path in which they steadily followed afterwards.

"Who was that?" Wendy soon asked.

"I don't know. But I think she's trying to lead us somewhere." Natsu guessed as they continued to tail her.

Another couple of minutes had passed and they finally came into a stop as they saw her disappearing into midair, causing them to sprint towards her though stopping again for a moment as they saw a body lying near the dirt path, much to their surprise. What's even more surprising is that they recognized her scent and her blonde hair seemingly covered with a pile of dirt in the road which caused them to stutter in surprise.

"T-That's-" Wendy pointed her shaky finger towards the lying figure until Natsu finished her sentence.

"Lucy..."

* * *

 ** _Back at Fairy Tail guild..._**

Everyone who didn't came along with the search of Tenrou Island simply stayed on the guild to work on their chores. They returned back to their tasks and tended to the guild and went to their everyday chores as they waited for the rest return back home. Everyone was in high spirits, hoping for a fact that Natsu and the others would eventually come home with others. Although there's a 50:50 chance of finding no one in the island or even finding the island itself, everyone believed at the pinkette. That's the only thing they could do for now and wait for them to come back.

Situated in one of the tables, Romeo simply read himself a book together with Asuka as they both wore happy expression as Macao came into view.

"Why didn't you come along with Natsu? Wouldn't it be better if you tagged along with them?" Macao asked his son who simply turned down the book for a moment to talk.

"It's alright, dad... I'm sure believed that Natsu-nii will definitely come back with them... All we can do is to welcome them back home." He smiled before Asuka began calling out his attention to turn the page of the book in which he hurriedly did before returning back to their enjoyable reading of the book. The Fourth Master could only smile in relief seeing them all in high spirits like never before.

This was his first time seeing the guild once again full of hopes that they're seemingly waiting for the others to come back once again and await their return. Needless to say, he felt nostalgic about this feeling.

It feels as if they were finally having the same feeling back from seven years ago. Their heart finally lightened up and full of happiness and hopes in which they were so lucky to have at this time. When the news about the Tenrou Island ongoing existence in Fiore's Eternano readings, everyone felt a weigh was lifted from their hearts and felt happy for some reason. Is it because they felt something rather odd that the possibility of the missing Tenrou Group is still out there? Is it because that they never really actually died and was rather spared like the others without knowing in the span of years of hardship?

They didn't know but... ... ... one thing's for certain,

They were alive out there and waiting to be reunited and return to the place that they all call home.

"Oi, Macao... Are they home yet?" Wakaba asked from the one of the table in which Macao suddenly formed a tick mark and glared back at the smoking mage.

"I told you to call me master, alright?!"

"Heh, you ain't gonna be master anytime soon though." Wakaba teased.

"What did you say?!" And in just like that, the two long-time rivals had underwent another seemingly lone brawl amongst themselves as Kinana and the others simply sighed in depression at their master's childish actions.

"Get a hold of yourself, Master... You should be more composed than that." Kinana tried to scold them but they ignored her and continued on.

"Oui... Aren't gonna stop your dad, Romeo?" Reedus tried asking the raven-haired boy who sighed alongside with the others.

"Let them be... It's been a long time since they had something like this... Plus, my dad is completely an idiot." He nonchalantly spoke as Asuka copied his statement.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She cheered.

"Romeo... Remember what Bisca-san and Alzack-san about saying inappropriate words when you're around Asuka." Laki reminded him in which he realized before looking at the rosy cheeked toddler in worry.

"Sorry about that, Asuka... Don't say it, okay? I'll be in deep trouble if they found out."

However, just as they continued to wait, a huge slam on the door erupted from the guild entrance as eyes soon darted over to the source only to find five men with clubs and other huge weapon on their hands as if they were a bunch of thugs wanting something from them. A couple of eyes widen in surprise after recognizing their faces.

"What the hell is this lively atmosphere? It definitely didn't suit to a guild like this..." One mocked as Macao and Wakaba stopped bickering and went infront of the others to confront the thugs coming into view.

"What are you doing here, Teebo?" Macao retorted.

"Oi, oi... Are you sure to be saying that kind of tone to your debtors? Do you know what would happen if you talked back to us?" Teebo threatened.

"What do you want?"

"This month's pay..."

"We already told you that it's in next month, right?"

"That won't do... Our master changed his mind so there's nothing we could do... Plus, you've been neglecting it for a couple of months now so there's no more time for giving another month... Pay up." Teebo reached out a hand for the money but no one moved.

"I told you, we don't have anything to pay right now... What could we possibly pay you for?"

"Then do something about it! You shitty guild! This is why I hate weak guilds... They are so poor and useless when they were indebted to a strong guild like ours. Your time as the strongest mage in Fiore has already ended... Fairy Tail is finally closing." Teebo mocked.

"That's not true." Another voice resounded from the group as Romeo put down the book and slightly moved Asuka out of the way while facing the thugs in his own with determination.

"Who are you?"

"Romeo! Stay back!" Macao warned.

"You just came here on purpose because Natsu-nii wasn't here together with Wendy-nee. You didn't even bother to mouth off whenever they're around and right now, seeing you all showing off while they're not here simply stated a fact that you are all taking the opportunity..." He paused as Teebo and the others took a step back in complete surprise and anger.

"... You said that your guild is the strongest? You make me sick. Thinking that you would use the opportunity to harass us when they're gone clearly states that you're no strong guild... Merely because you were afraid of us."

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!"

"Romeo!" Macao shouted in worry as Teebo tried to swing down his spiked club on Romeo who was surprised at first as he closed his eyes from the incoming club but no such thing went into him as his eyes widen in shock, seeing him launched through the air and crashed on the bar counter, much to everyone's surprise.

"I just went out for a little trip and look what I found... thugs on my home." A familiar voice came from the outside as Romeo looked through the person and recognize him again. It was then the rest of the thugs were seemingly beaten up into a bloody pulp as they were treated with the same treatment as the first person before finally revealing themselves to them.

"Yo! Romeo... We're back!" Natsu smiled as he and the others returned with the missing Tenrou Group which caused the others inside the guild to stutter in surprise as they all saw them perfectly safe and sound. Not to mention, they were still young as before. Tears went through the others as they expressed their joy towards the returning group.

"So young!" Laki cried in happiness.

"They haven't age around quite a bit in these seven years!" Nab followed with the same tears.

"What happened?" Vjeeter.

"W-Well... that's-"

* * *

 ** _Flashback at Tenrou Island_**

 _Natsu and Wendy looked at the unconscious blonde girl whom hasn't even changed over the span of seven years as they hurried to her side and tried to wake her up though in Natsu's own way as he forcefully shook her awake, much to the bluenette's shock._

 _"Lucy! Wake up!" Natsu shouted. It didn't take a few seconds for her to finally open her eyes as she tried to readjust her surroundings after being unknowingly frozen in the sphere for seven years._

 _"W-what? Natsu? and who-" She wasn't given the time to finish her statement as she was suddenly tackled by two dragonslayers who cried into their eyes upon seeing their supposedly dead friend alive._

 _"LUCY!" They shouted in joy as Lucy felt her ears going deaf at any moment due to their close proximity to her ears from their shouts._

 _"What are you doing?!" She cried out in pain as the weight and tight hug of Natsu and the mysterious blue-haired person was giving to her. However, as they were just about celebrating on their friend's state. The same girl from earlier appeared over to them as she began to speak for the first time._

 _"Over here... The others are over here as well." She spoke as both the trio stopped what they were doing and looked at her confusingly. Lucy was about to ask something about Natsu since she noticed some major changes to his face and his appearance as if he aged in years that she didn't know of. What's even more strange if the blue-haired girl right beside him that she had no knowledge of knowing. However, she pushed aside her questions for a moment and followed the girl together with the two and eventually found the rest of the others who were trapped and also the ones who searched the islands together with Natsu and Wendy._

 _One by one, they all woken up from their deep slumber as everyone took a gape of surprise of the others, especially to Natsu and the mysterious blue-haired teen together with him and the others. They all recognized them but were never even familiar with the bluenette which caused them tilt their heads in confusion._

 _"Levy-chan!" Both Jet and Droy expressed tears of joy as they saw the Script Mage alive and well who was beside with Gajeel who didn't seem to have changed as well. He took a gape of surprise over to the two dragonslayers over the distance as he recognized their scent as well though different than what he actually smelled from them 'awhile' back._

 _"ERZA!" Natsu hugged in pure joy over to the scarlet knight who in then was shocked to find Natsu in a seemingly different form._

 _"N-Natsu? What's happened to you?!" She asked curiously though confusingly as Lucy and Wendy which everyone is still unaware of simply sat before the duo with shrugged expressions._

 _"What happened to you, you pink-haired monkey... Do something about your hair." A familiar voice soon brought back the irritating tick mark that was once gone over the past seven years to Natsu as he glared back over his long-time rival who was recovering together with Juvia._

 _"I see, you haven't changed quite a bit, Gray..." Natsu hissed._

 _"What are you talking about?! Of course, I haven't changed. What the hell happened anyway? Why do you look like an old man?"_

 _"I'm not old, Ice-prick!"_

 _"Wanna go, bastard?!"_

 _"Try me then... I've become stronger over the past seven years!" Natsu challenged though the statement eventually got most of the Tenrou group confused as they looked over to the pinkette with a confused look._

 _"Seven years?"_

 _"What's he talking about?" A couple of murmurs went over to the group as they looked over to the pinkette and over to the mysterious bluenette whom they weren't aware of since they haven't met her 'awhile' back._

 _As it continued, another pair of the Tenrou group went towards the group with groggy eyes as Natsu and Wendy glanced over to them, only to be stopped by surprise and shock after seeing them alive for such a long time. One was a blue fur-colored Exceed who was holding paws with the white fur-colored one in which the former was seemingly guiding the other to the group as they were probably sleeping somewhere on some part of the forest, away from the others._

 _Both dragonslayers were unable to say something beyond that point as their eyes suddenly went teary and could only mutter the names of their presumably dead buddies._

 _"H-Happy..."_

 _"C-Carla..."_

 _Both Exceeds were somehow confused to see as Happy recognized the pinkette easily while Carla wasn't able to notice Wendy as well as the others did._

 _"Natsu! What happened to you?! You turned into a grown old pers-Uwah!" He wasn't given the time to finish as Natsu sprinted towards him in a desperate attempt as he crashed himself over to the blue Exceed and hugged him dearly as tears went out from his eyes and cried in joy._

 _"Happy!" He cried in which surprises the Exceed since he never saw him actually cry over to him. On the contrary, it was supposed to be him always doing the same thing whenever a bad situation arises from them._

 _On the other hand, Wendy could only cup her hands over to her mouth as she saw Carla looking at her quizzically, completely unaware of her despite being frozen in state._

 _"C-Carla..." She simply spoke again one last time in which the Exceed ultimately realized the person before her. Without even knowing everything, tears also flowed from her eyes despite seeing her in a different sense since she viewed her last time as a small petite girl. Seeing her right now is definitely a blow to her emotions as she saw her once again._

 _Without a moment to waste, Wendy also ran fast towards her as tears came out from her eyes, floating to the air as Carla also did the same and closed their distance and finally embraced each other for the long awaited reunion between them._

 _"Carla... Carla... Carla..." She cried as the Exceed could only dug herself deeper into her embrace as she uttered her name in pure joy._

 _"Wendy!"_

 _It was then, the whole Tenrou Group finally realized of who she is and could not help but jolt in surprise and disbelief as they saw Wendy turning into some kind of a young beautiful woman in an instant. Little did they know that it's been years since then._

 _"Wendy?!" They blinked their eyes for a second before finally shouting in disbelief._

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !"_

 _"What's happening around here?! Why is Natsu and Wendy aged a bit from us?" Erza asked._

 _"W-what the hell's going on?"_

 _"It was all of my doing." Another voice resounded from the distance as all of them looked over to the same person who led Natsu and Wendy to the others, same as to the other search group who went after them. Only a couple of faces were able to recognize her face as Makarov stuttered over to the person before them._

 _"F-First Master?!" Everyone followed him soon afterwards with a huge question mark above their heads._

 _"FIRST MASTER! ! ! !"_

 _"Yes... My name is Mavis... Mavis Vermillion... As what the Third Master had said, I'm Fairy Tail's First Guild Master." She revealed, giving everyone a jaw drop of shock, seeing the actual co-founder of Fairy Tail right before them._

 _"... Back then, I took all of everyone's bonds and faith and converted them into magical power... Your thoughts as one allowed one of the great three fairy magics to activate, The Fairy Sphere. A magic to protect the guild from all evil. An absolute defense magic to protect you all from Acnologia. Though it's been released, a span of seven years have passed, causing everyone protected in the sphere to become frozen in time until the day it was finally resurfaced from the waters." She explained as the details immediately sunk in through their thoughts and eventually realized of what happened between Natsu, Wendy and the others._

 _"B-But, you two were along with us, right?" Lucy pointed over to the two dragonslayers who were quite uncertain to answer anything beyond that. They were still unknown reasons of why they weren't included in the sphere together with the others so they don't know what to say._

 _"I'm not aware of anything beyond the others who were spared from the attack from Acnologia and I cannot provide any answers or explanation about your other two friends' sudden separation from the sphere's protection." Mavis continued as she looked over to the two dragonslayers with an apologetic manner._

 _"I'm deeply sorry for all the hardship you went through together with the others."_

 _"I-It's alright! First Master..." Wendy sweated along with Natsu as they both held their respective Exceeds in their arms._

 _"So... the First protected us this time, huh." Makarov felt a tear coming out from his eyes._

 _"No... I'm just an ethereal body. Since I converted everyone's strength into magic, I have to give it my all..." She paused as she rose up through the air as light immediately shone bright upon her as everyone looked at it in awe as Mavis looked down on the people before her with a smile._

 _"Unwavering bonds and undying faiths will bring even miracles to your side."_

 _"It's truly become a wonderful guild... Third."_

* * *

 ** _Flashback End... ..._**

"So she said... Oh well." Makarov ended the conversation as everyone simply looked at each other in delight as Romeo and the others could only look at the missing group once more before tearing up in pure joy before another wave of cheers and celebrations went around the guild.

Natsu and Wendy simply watched throughout the crowd as they watched their long-lost friends finally celebrating in their fateful return and started their fun along with the others who were left in those seven years.

The pinkette looked over to the bluenette who was staring oddly at the people around them. The long-dead sensation from those seven years finally returned back to the guild. The atmosphere between them was just like the same as before when they were all together.

Natsu smiled in relief as he patted her head, surprising her in the process as she looked at him in wonder as he showed his warm smile towards her.

"We're finally back together... Isn't it great?" It was then, tears went out from the bluenette's eyes as she could only sport a tearful smile towards him as Natsu looked at her with a reassuring expression.

"M-Mmmm... " She agreed as Natsu made his casual toothy grin and eventually made her to cry once more out of pure joy and hugged the dragonslayer, only to be followed by Happy and Carla who flew towards them and hugged altogether.

Everyone was finally here. Those years... Those years of sadness and grief... has finally come to an end. They don't need to suffer anymore. Their years of hardship has finally disappeared. It was indeed the year of their friends' return.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup guys. I guess, I overlapped my word counts yet again so I'll be leaving just a short notice to you guys. (LOL) You can still PM me if there's anything else you want to ask so feel free.**

 **Well, the long-awaited chapter of their return is finally here. The next chapter would be featuring more revelations and reunions about the return of the Tenrou group. So this is not yet over... there will be lots of twists and other things concerning about the two and the group seven year gap so stay tuned.**

 **Also, I greatly thank you all for all your reviews. I've been reading them and I honestly wanted to thank you all for your honest opinions on this story as well as your supports on this. I've never expected this to be recognized because of its pairing but hey, I'd like them so no hate, no hate :3**

 **Also I wanted to thank to the people who talked to me about the story. I'd really enjoyed our conversation despite being short or long lol. It was a sense of motivation for me nonetheless.**

 **I'll see you all again on the next chapter. Don't forget to write your opinions on this story. It was a heartfelt appreciation. :)**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	12. Seven Years

**A/N: Yaho! Minna-san. wiErD here.. Came back with another chapter. Oh yes, this is the end of all their suffering but I can still include something on the future chapters about these two so stay tuned. Now that the return of the Tenrou Group is here, I will probably write lots of filling up plotholes about their seven year gap with the others so there's lots of revelations.**

 **After that, we'll be now going to the GMG arc... which I would be changing according to my favor of choosing other interesting fights from the canon haha. Look forward to it.**

 **Right now, we're off to more revelations.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters. All is owned by Hiro Mashima, alright? (My route if I own them. XD)**

* * *

 **\- Seven Years -**

The never-ending celebration continued as the news about the return of the Tenrou Group has finally come to light. Word finally spread around Fiore on the shocking news and multiple people who were familiar with the guild soon took action in visiting them. There were shocking revelations and other things revealed to the missing group in the last seven years since they were literally frozen in time that caused them to fall into a deep slumber in those years while the others moved on without even knowing that they're still alive.

..

..

However, that was all in the past... Everyone only wanted to face the present. The fact that they're all here again and Fairy Tail has finally begun its comeback.

Well, not yet anyway. Let's keep at it for the group's reaction of the people who changed in the past seven years in their absence.

Despite the guild's cramped space, the members of Fairy Tail were able to fit in and celebrate themselves as bottles and mugs were raised in the air, cheering and clapping throughout the day. Nothing like a good party within Fairy Tail to say the least. The others were all talking to their other members, discussing about interesting things that happened in the past. One of the people who were mostly at the center of that kind of conversation was Natsu and Wendy.

After all the matters concerning with the First Master, all the members of their team were all lining up to bombard them with questions about what happened and Natsu was just getting tired about being asked all over again. Wendy on the other hand, happily conversed with the rest of the group as pink-haired fire mage simply rested his head on the table, hoping that the bluenette would be able to make through all the questions handed to her.

"But still, I never actually thought that it was you all along... You looked kinda different from what I saw the other day..." Gray scratched his head in confusion before looking at the bluenette one last time and finally compared the spitting image of her petite version seven years ago to what she is right now.

"That other day was their time in seven years, Gray." Erza noted as she drank a cup of coffee to satiate her thirst before also looking at the blue-haired teen.

"Oh, right... I completely forgot... You really grown, Wendy." Gray smiled in which the sky dragonslayer simply smiled sincerely.

"Thank you, Gray-san." She bowed briefly.

Unaware for them, a lurking malevolent aura was emanating from the side of the walls as Juvia discreetly peeked over to the group, eyes mainly pointed over to the bluenette beauty which caused her to sink her nails into the wood where she was hiding before uttering some sort of unwanted chants and curses in the process.

"Love rival... ..." She hissed in which Lucy could hear her say the same thing to her countless times in the past before shrugging her shoulders in depression as she saw the water mage from the corner and could not help but pity the bluenette in the future because of it. Patting Wendy's shoulder in sympathy, Lucy could only hope to make at least aware of the situation before her.

"Welcome to my world, Wendy."

"Hmm?" The sky dragonslayer tilted her head in confusion, totally unaware of what she was trying to say to her as she looked at the blonde mage, closing her eyes in sympathy for themselves. Whatever it is, she must be quite cautious about what she was trying to do for the benefit for themselves from a certain water mage, stalking behind them.

"What happened while we're gone?" Erza asked curiously at the two dragonslayers in which Natsu was able to sit up straight once again and join the conversation. They both looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the clueless members before starting their story.

"Well, it didn't end well for us... The guild was shut down due to financial crisis and lots of the guildmembers left the guild, leaving only a few of us to carry on with the guild. Natsu was helping out with the guild sometimes and also causing trouble at the same time but we did prevail in the end and waited for you all to come back." She explained as heads simply shook in thought.

"Haha! You shouldn't have caused trouble for the guild, Natsu... You're even giving the poor girl a hard time dealing with your problems." Gray laughed.

"Shut up! I always helped for her benefit only... Because we promised to look out for each other." Natsu declared though shocking the three since it was their first time hearing him saying something as sincere and true to his words in his friends. Never once he had promised something such as taking responsibility so it's quite a shocker for them. Nevertheless, they kept it to themselves since they could feel that seven years can change a person but they aren't sure to what extent, concerning Natsu since they still viewed him to be quite idiotic in the past couple of years back at Tenrou Island.

"I-It's alright for me... It was thanks to Natsu that I'm able to change this much... He gave his all to protect me and everyone in the guild in the past seven years." Wendy tried to defend the pinkette.

"I understand, Wendy... I'm just surprised to see that you two changed so much in a blink of an eye." Erza apologized.

"Well, a lot of things happened here and there but we were able to walk through over it together with everyone." Wendy looked back at the male dragonslayer who was busy conversing with his Exceed, trying to make up the lost time they had with each other. At the same time, she spotted Carla beside Happy who was still trying to process everything that's happened before her in just a short time.

For some reason, she could understand of what she was feeling right now, knowing that you don't see your best friend turning from a petite young girl into a beautiful young woman in just a second in her own perspective. It's kinda confusing inside her head in between.

It was then, the white Exceed turned her attention back at the bluenette who in turn smiled unto her and eventually called to her.

Carla followed as she simply sat near her beside the table before continuing their conversations with one another. The clamor didn't stop and the celebrations went all around the corner of the guild until the all-time brawling erupted from the other people inside the guild, before dragging almost everyone in it. Since they were all finally back together, the infamous guild brawls returned too and everyone missed these kinds of events, mainly to the ones who were left in those seven years gap.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard?!" Gray glowered.

"A real man always answers with his fists!" Elfman followed and soon followed the traditional routine of guild brawls once again. Tables were turned, chairs were broken down into pieces mainly due to smashing it onto others' faces. Bodies were thrown everywhere, making it seemed like a human rain inside the guild yet the atmosphere was fiery and uplifting.

"They never actually changed..." Carla remarked as she looked over to the males causing a ruckus once again as whole team ignored the brawls before them and sat peacefully unto their seats.

"Yes." Wendy agreed.

"Aren't you gonna join them?" Lucy soon asked over to the pinkette across her who was seemingly yawning in the middle of a guild brawl which was unusual. Normally, he would undoubtedly try to launch himself into the fray and cause trouble along with the others and seeing him the only one male who wouldn't involve himself into his favorite habits inside the guild is kinda strange and shocking. With Gray and Elfman throwing down on the floor by themselves, Natsu just stood away from it.

"I don't feel like it... Plus, I don't want to cause trouble for Wendy." Natsu reasoned before resting his head on the table and tried to sleep, only to be bothered by Happy about talking more about the years he'd spent without them.

..

..

On the side of the bar counter, Makarov sat in crossed legs as he held on a mug on his right hand and drank its contents in just two gulps before ordering for a fill-up from Mirajane who soon assumed the role of her job as the head waitress after returning from the island though having Kinana helping her in some other cleaning duties does actually lessens her amount of work.

"Seven years has passed, huh... That's quite a long time." The former master simply pondered in thought until being interrupted by Gildarts who took a seat beside him.

"The brats did never change... Well, except for Natsu and the other chick fellow... I feel bad though for leaving them to fend for themselves and live throughout the years of waiting for our return." The orange-haired mage grimly spoke as he took a drink from his mug and placed it down again on the table.

"It can't be helped... Like what the First had told us... Even she had no knowledge of how those two even got out from the sphere and survived the attack..."

"That could be quite bothersome since those two didn't have anything to contradict their characters from their faith towards their comrades. Fairy Sphere only protects those with a heart true to their feelings for their friends and their bonds. I don't see anything different apart from their caring attitude towards their friends." Gildarts interjected.

"I was thinking about some external interference that caused them to be separated. I can't be sure if it's beneficial for them or not but seeing them right now is fine for me at least..." Makarov turned an eye towards the two dragonslayers happily conversing with their teammates.

"Yeah... It might be just some coincidence that they were pushed out from us... Though I'm glad that the boy is changing." His eyes also darted over to the pinkette.

"Changing? From what I've heard from Macao, the brat didn't even change his level of destruction in the course of those seven years? Can you believe that he left a part of the Crocus in flames years back...? Thanks to that, the guild had been stacked with more papers than I've ever imagined." Makarov groaned.

"Near the King's Palace?"

"Yeah!"

"Hoh, and he also became that strong, huh? Quite the development he has in all those years... Such a shame that the trials are cancelled though." The crash mage frowned in thought after thinking back about the events regarding about Acnologia and Zeref.

"It's Zeref... He's finally awakened..." Makarov grimly spoke, changing his goofy attitude into a serious one.

"Yeah..."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Beats me... I'd rather stick around with the guild and travel around the world if I got the time..."

"So you seek adventure rather than taking the threat seriously?" Makarov raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Don't mistake about me... I didn't like the fact that he's alive but it's just that now is not that time to be discussing things like that especially when the kids are finally back." Gildarts smiled.

"True enough... Anyway, there's also something I'd like to discuss with you when the matter is over..." It's about Gildarts' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I'll tell you when I'm finally done here... Right now, let's celebrate for the return." The Third smiled before shouting once again to take another sip around his mug and started to celebrate along with the others. Gildarts simply smiled in relief as he went back to Cana and discuss something.

Speaking about the current guild master, Makarov had managed to find the Fourth Master right beside him, seemingly wanting to say something to him.

"Hoh! How's it going, Fourth? What a befitting title..." Makarov mused as he took another sip.

"What are you talking about? I'm just filling up for the position. I was just about to proclaim you as the next master..." Macao scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hmmm. That would be too boring to just let yourself be replaced. At least, you can take the title once in awhile. You earned it though." He nonchalantly replied but to the Purple-Flame mage's eyes, it was a great opportunity of acceptance as one of the guildmasters of Fairy Tail.

"R-Really? Are you serious?" He clarified.

"Sure, sure... You can still retain your title as the Fourth Master." Makarov hooted.

"W-Well, I guess, if that's what the master wants then I don't mind staying quite for awhile." Macao felt proud though unaware that Wakaba and the little old man were already laughing at his back, completely disappointing to say the least that the previous guildmasters would probably feel bad about the appointments of their guildmasters.

..

..

Going back to the team members of Team Natsu, Bisca and Alzack soon came into view together with Asuka who simply sprinted her way towards the pink-haired dragonslayer, only to be carried by the said person and held her around with both his hands up high as if he was gliding her up in the air. Everyone except the two dragonslayers tilted their heads in confusion, having to find a toddler in Natsu's arms.

"Who's she?" Lucy pointed out in curiosity over to the rosy cheeked girl.

"Ah, this is Asuka..." At the same time, the mentioned toddler squealed in delight after hearing her name by the pinkette.

"Hello, Natsu... I see that everyone's still the same as always." Alzack greeted in which causing everyone to look at the changed man before them. Everyone seemed to think differently about Bisca and Alzack since they still viewed them to be the same people back then in exception for Natsu and Wendy who were well aware of their status as a married couple.

"Yo! Alzack..." Natsu greeted.

"Please don't mind with Asuka... She tends to be quite energetic around Natsu and everyone in the guild." Bisca pleaded before observing her climbing up yet again towards the pinkette's head.

"You two seemed closer than usual... Did something happen?" Erza smirked at the two, unaware that they were, in fact married.

"Well, Bisca and I are married with each other six years ago." Alzack bluntly replied though unknowingly, catching them all off guard, especially Erza.

"Eeeeeh?! Y-You two are married?!" The two couples could only nod in response. Though to Erza's embarrassment, she hastily bowed down in respect as the whole group watched her confusingly.

"C-Congratulations... I may be inexperienced but please take care of me." Everyone simply sweated nervously at her statement since she was probably thinking the conversation way all over her head for some reason. As usual the group seemed to laugh it off with cheers and smiles as they shared their lost time together. However, everyone was simply cut short as Gildarts begun his declaration of the truth between him and Cana.

It just keeps coming one after another.

"Hey, hey! Did you know that I was Cana's dad all along?!" He declared in which caused the Cards Mage to become embarrassed.

"What are you doing, Dad?! And do something about the face of yours!" Cana shouted though she had to stop as she found herself being carried around in his arms with a goofy manner that even made her more embarrassed than ever. Those who were still aren't aware of the truth behind them were shocked to say the least, seeing that their attitude doesn't fit in well as father and daughter and Gildarts had been more laid-back than he was before, probably because of the revelation between him and Cana.

However, the festivities didn't end there as Natsu immediately woke up and forgot something that he wanted to do after the group had returned. Standing up from his seat which caught some of his team's attention, he hastily skidded through the crowd and found himself behind the crash mage before pointing his finger towards him, seemingly have something to say to him.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" The crash mage stopped for a moment and put down Cana as he looked at the pinkette with a weary look.

"Huh? Aren't tired of all this fighting?"

"Let's continue our fight on those last seven years!" He declared almost with utter confidence on his own as some of the members eventually watched the two mages talking to each other, mainly Wendy and the others.

"Ah, come on, Natsu... I already told you last time that it was just a-" Without warning, Gildarts had to raise his arm in defense as Natsu immediately launched a flaming fist towards him, much to his slight surprise as he found his speed quite fast than he could've anticipated. Everyone widened their eyes in surprised as having to found Natsu able to land a punch on the might Crash mage without even being flung away easily. The celebration had come into a abrupt halt as eyes darted over to the pinkette in total shock.

What's even more shocking is that, Gildarts was actually pushed back, seeing that his feet was forced away from his previous position, causing cracks on the wooden floor that surprised Happy the most among them.

Well, from what he could remember back at the trials is that Natsu was only to push back Gildarts with his strongest spell but seeing him right now that he was able to push the mighty S-Class mage back in just one fist is a completely different story. Makarov took an mindful observation towards the group as he saw the growing commotion in the guild but kept on drinking as he simply watched from the sidelines.

"Hoh, you've really gotten stronger..." Gildarts remarked.

"Wanna test with me?" Natsu smirked in delight.

* * *

The mountains near the guild were quite empty and was surrounded with only lush trees and other vegetation that are present there. It was also an ideal perfect place for them to watch the upcoming fight between Natsu and Gildarts which started back at the guild with the former challenging the latter. Some would say that it's a death sentence for challenging a S-Class mage but for others who have lived throughout the years together with him are somehow interested on how the fight would turn out seeing that Natsu is not as the same as the one they knew before.

He grew stronger over the years, protecting the guild and that display of power against Gildarts earlier was just a greeting. Despite that, everyone was all anticipating about the pinkette's power since they never actually saw his true power even to those who are left with him in the seven years gap.

As a result, the celebration was pushed outside the guild as members followed them to a very open field where they can finally start their battle against each other. Others were standing on the sidelines, waiting for a spectacular battle between mages. Members of Team Natsu were also present on the area, expecting something from the pinkette's growth of power.

"Do you think that it's really good for us to hold such an event like this?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"It's alright... I also wanted to see how Natsu had grown all these years without us." Erza sternly spoke as she crossed her iron-clad arms below her chest.

"What about you, Gray?" Lucy turned over to the ice mage, leaning over to a tree with an uncaring attitude towards the battle.

"I don't really care... If the Flame-brain wants to show off then he'd better not disappoint us." He sourly replied.

"He'll be alright..." Wendy suddenly spoke while holding Carla in her arms which caused them to become curious, seeing her calm demeanor despite the situation.

"Why do you say so?"

"Well, it's because he's Natsu..." She smiled warmly with a small blush on her cheek which isn't recognizable to the others as everyone tilted their heads in confusion.

It was then, the two contenders stood on opposite sides of the field as they faced at each other one last time. Their eyes pierced at each other with an unwavering determination.

"Just so you know... I don't hold back on my opponents, Natsu... You do know well about that, right?" Gildarts warned.

"Yeah."

"It's just a reminder since you didn't listen last time but I'm glad that you're listening." He remarked, seeing the hotheaded dragon mage before him finally able to hold back for a moment to let his opponents speak.

"Are you both ready?" Makarov stood at the sideline with a whistle on his mouth. The two mages could only nod at each other as the former master of Fairy Tail understood and finally gave the signal.

"Remember, this is an open spar between two sides. No excessive use of magic power or we'll get a lot of attention." Makarov warned but Gildarts could only interrupt him with a nonchalant reply.

"Like I said, I don't hold myself when I'm facing an opponent. I'm sure Natsu could do the same thing." He smirked before looking at the determined pinkette one last time.

.

.

"START!"

"Here I go, Gildarts!" Natsu shouted with a determined smile on his face as he coated his hands ablaze and charged right towards him without hesitation.

"You still haven't removed that sense of charging straight without thinking, huh?" The crash mage sighed in depression but Natsu could only smirk underneath his breath.

"Who says I'm charging straight?" Leaving those words to him, the pinkette launched himself to the air as he jumped high before descending down to the ground with his hands in flames, seemingly trying to punch the ground instead of doing a frontal assault. The ground exploded in flames as it cracked a few meters from the battlefield, causing everyone to stumble in the process due to the intensity of the force applied on those fists.

At the same time, Gildarts didn't lost his footing as he stayed on his previous position while applying his magic down on the ground to keep him stable from violent shaking of the ground before them. And without a moment to waste, he raised his right hand in defense to Natsu flaming kick that he immediately recognized just after he made his first move. Another shockwave went from the battlefield as Natsu smiled in delight for having to taste this kind of sensation in battle like never before.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, everyone including the members of the team in exception of Wendy were having their jaws dropped down to the ground as they saw the fight this intense. Sure, they've seen often of how many times Natsu gets beaten by the Crash mage easily but to see him able to fight against him in a longer amount of time was extremely shocking. Even Happy wasn't believing that the power that his best friend was displaying in totally out of his league from what he was seven years back.

Now he understands that why Wendy was so calm in this fight, mainly because she had seen him fight numerous times in those years.

"Are you serious?! Natsu is actually fighting Gildarts on the same level?!" Lucy could only stutter in disbelief. The rest of the group were speechless, especially to Gray and Erza who were stunned to see their teammate this powerful like never before in their eyes. They just couldn't gaze away from the fight as if they were amazed to see how he's changed but it was rather sour for the ice mage as he clenched his fists in frustration seeing his rival in a different form of power level than him.

Who would've thought that he'd become this powerful in the span of those seven years? While they were simply frozen in state, everyone else who were left in the outside world simply moved on and trained to become stronger. Thinking about it right now seemed like that those years are indeed a long and wasted time.

It just made them realize of how far the gap of their current time is from them.

Going back to the battling duo, Natsu eventually broke away from the power struggle as he landed a few meters away from the crash mage. The ground around them was wrecked into many uplifted parts of the ground, making it seemed like a battlefield in an instant. Gildarts was impressed to see his power just now and seeing him able to form some kind of strategy on his own is quite a surprise.

"You've really become stronger, Natsu... I've never thought that seven years would actually make you like this in an instant." He remarked.

"Well, I didn't waste my time fooling around and had trained myself to protect those precious to me." Natsu explained.

"Well that brings me to another question, are you and that chick fellow going out or something?" He asked though unaware for him that the said young woman could hear them on the sidelines and could not help but blush inwardly together with Natsu who stuttered after saying that kind of question.

"W-What are you talking about?!" He demanded, trying to maintain his focus.

"Well, seeing you and that blue-haired beauty makes me wanna assume that you two had a thing going..." He pondered. However, Natsu's expression changed.

"What are you planning about?" He slightly turned serious which surprises the crash mage.

"A-Ah, nothing... I just think that she's quite pretty and all-"

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Without warning, Natsu let out a massive stream of fire towards Gildarts. The crash mage smirked as he somehow got him to lose his cool before having himself yet again face to face with the sea of fire. It was just like last time when he encountered something like this. Seeing the intensity of the flames, it would seemed that it was stronger than it was before.

Raising his right hand before activating his spell, Gildarts placed out a series of thin like white lines in a square-like fashion which was the basis of his magic as it easily cut through the flames and disassembled them like blocks in an instant and went towards the pinkette without holding back. Like he said before, he doesn't have anything to hold back against his opponents, whether it was a friend or not.

However, as the magic headed straight towards the pink-haired dragonslayer, Natsu simply raised his right fist in defense which was coated it in flames and surprisingly burned the magic away before it could make contact to his skin. Everyone, including Gildarts himself was shocked to find that the spell was merely cancelled out by the intense heat of his flames.

"H-He incinerated the magic?!" One of the onlookers stared out in shock. Though the collective surprises was resounded throughout the sidelines, Natsu wasn't happy at all especially after what the crash mage was trying to say earlier. Gildarts, on the other hand simply chuckled into himself as he lost his focus and eventually caught the pinkette tilting his head in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing... But I guess, I can somehow feel that you're closely attached to that girl and had been training to protect her, right?" Gildarts clarified but Natsu could not answer.

After a few moments, Gildarts simply raised his hand.

"Let's end it here, Natsu... You've finally showed your power to me." He declared in which caused the pinkette to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Hey! I was just getting started!" Natsu complained.

"No... This is just a spar remember? If we continued, who knows what would happen to this landscape. Plus, you can't really focus now that I got you warped up to that blue-haired chick. It's better that we end it here." He calmly advised but the pink-haired dragonslayer didn't want it.

"H-Hey! Who said I'm losing my focus?! Let's fight again, old geezer!"

"Aah... You're so annoying." He scratched his head in irritation.

But just as Natsu was about to get another bout with the Crash mage, Wendy finally called out in worry.

"Natsu?" Just hearing his name from her eventually got him to settle down for a moment and ultimately sighed in defeat before walking away from the field and finally called off the short event between mages.

It was then he finally calmed down though with a sour look on his face since he still wasn't able to go all out against Gildarts. He was waiting for this moment and yet he missed the opportunity to defeat the mighty Crash mage. What's even more disturbing is that he sort of made him to lose focus by mentioning Wendy to him. He doesn't know why he somehow felt conflicted whenever something was brought up between him and Wendy but that event earlier clearly states that he was distracted by it and cannot focus at all.

Wendy eventually made her way towards Natsu, followed by Lucy and the others as the sky dragonslayer began to heal his strength after the short fight. It wasn't serious but Wendy just wanted him to feel okay after every fight.

"That was a magnificent fight, Natsu... I'm proud." Erza complimented.

"Heh, don't get cocky yet, Flame-brain... I'll definitely catch up to you in not time." Gray declared a challenge though Natsu wasn't up for it as his attention went over to the bluenette who was healing him at his side. He slowly gazed onto her as they stayed like that for a few moments until she finally noticed him.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" She asked.

"N-Nothing..." He simply ended her worries before glancing away and looked over to the Crash mage, watching from the sidelines as the people around them began to curb around them, asking far too many questions yet again.

And in just like that, the celebration continued.

..

..

Finally, the day went on towards the afternoon as the party in Fairy Tail didn't end there and resumed their cheers throughout the day. While some of the people liked to stay a bit further in the guild for the night, others had their own homes to return to, seeing that some of the familiar people were already leaving the guild and come back again for tomorrow.

Natsu and Wendy were one of the people who took their leave and bade farewell to the partying guildmembers as they went out to the door and started their way home. Eventually, Happy and Carla followed them as they saw their respective dragonslayers went out from the guild and began their way home. They both flew right beside them and followed them along the road.

"Well then, what should we buy for today?" Natsu turned his attention towards the bluenette beside him with his arms folded behind the back of his head as they continued their trail towards the town.

"I think, I'm okay with soup." She smiled before looking over to a small paper where all the listed items were written to buy afterwards. Despite the good atmosphere between them, they never actually noticed two of their respective Exceed right beside them too in which caused them to feel suspicious to their exchanging conversations however, they decided to play along for now since they still have yet to know everything about what's happened between them in the past seven years.

"Natsu... Where are we going?" Happy asked.

"Home... It's getting dark, you know." He pointed over to the darkening skies above them.

"Aren't you gonna stay awhile longer in the guild?" Happy tried to ask, seeing that the pinkette isn't one who wouldn't stand out in most parties like this.

"Well, no... I still have to help Wendy buy some food for dinner." He explained.

"So are you doing some errands for her? Strange..." Happy pondered.

"Why would you want to help her for something?" Carla asked in curiosity, little did they know about the truth between the two of them living under the same roof.

"What are you talking about? It's natural for me to do this since we're living together."

Upon hearing him say that, both Happy and Carla could not help but be taken aback in surprise and disbelief just after recently knowing that their respective dragonslayers were actually living together. Putting both their jaws down to the ground, both Exceeds opened their eyes wide like huge white saucers as they flailed their arms upwards in complete utter shock.

"WWWHHHAAAATTTT! ! !" Despite their exaggerating reactions, Natsu and Wendy were only confused to see them quite shocked at the revelation, unaware of the fact that they didn't really expect them to live together in due to their previous personalities back on Tenrou Island. And seeing them now actually more close than ever is probably strange for them in very unknown reasons.

"What's with the faces?" Natsu deadpanned.

"W-W-Wait a minute... Are you and Natsu actually living together?" Carla asked frantically.

"Yeah." He innocently replied. It was then Wendy started panicking.

"W-Well, there's an explanation for that... You see, Fairy Hills was shutted down during those times so I had to lodge in with him."

"Then why didn't you lodge with the other girls?"

"W-Well that's-" Wendy stuttered in mid-sentence as she glanced away from Carla with a dry laugh, unsure of what to say aside from the reason that she actually accepted his proposal of living with him without any complaints. The white Exceed on the other hand was tapping her foot down to the ground, slightly displeased to find such a truth between them. She never actually thought Wendy to be the kind of girl to live with a man alone in the same house.

Maybe it's because of the seven years of being together somehow changed her personality. She doesn't recognize the same timid girl from before and could only see a sincere young woman before her with an unwavering spirit though retaining her prominent shy demeanor.

"Wait a minute... If Wendy is currently living with Natsu then... ... ... that would mean that Carla is gonna live with us." Happy pondered with slight hope but not before it was shot down after being thrown by a small empty can from the white Exceed.

"As if! I've never even said about staying over." She fumed.

"What do you mean?" It was Wendy's turn to ask.

"Well, considering that the group finally returned, don't you think that it's pretty high time that we should head back to the dorm soon?" That question immediately struck the bluenette without warning as she was left rattled at her Exceed's question.

That's right. It's already been seven years since then and with the return of their friends, there's exactly no reason for her to stay over with Natsu since it was originally planned that she was being looked over by the pinkette during their friends' absence or rather seven year frozen sleep within the Fairy Sphere. Little did they know is that both of them had grown fond with each other and the times they've spent together is hard to let go.

The thought of moving out from her new home in those years never actually occurred to her mind until now. As a result, she felt being forced into a decision. She doesn't know what Natsu feels about the question since his face suddenly turned shadowed, unsure of what he was feeling right now. Moving out from Natsu's home is like being separated from him miles apart and she didn't want it.

However, there's a decision needed to be made. And she wanted to tell her of what she really feels. But just as she was about to answer, Natsu immediately began to reply in her place.

"May I say something?" He asked towards the white Exceed who nodded for her approval.

"... Although it might be strange for me to say this but... ... I don't want Wendy to become separated from me." With his face showing off a very apologetic manner, Natsu declared his own opinion in which simply caused the three of them to jawdrop in utter shock though with the bluenette heavily blushing afterwards.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! ! ! !" Both the Exceeds were literally blown away from his answer. Who in the right mind for the pinkette to say such things. It was the first time they heard it from him, possibly to Wendy too since she never seen him this quite serious before though in a different sense. He could've done it in a more subtle way though but knowing him, it's perfectly clear for him to bluntly say it that he doesn't want her to go away.

"Is that you, Natsu?" Happy cried out in shock.

"N-Natsu?! What are you saying?" Wendy asked in panic.

"We've been through a lot and protected each other ever since... You're very important to me and seeing you go away is kinda... ... lonely." He continued while Carla couldn't anything to say in this type of situation, seeing the pinkette able to say such things in front of her without any fear or embarrassment. It just proves that what he said is genuine and really values her that much.

"W-W-What about you, Wendy?!" Carla turned over to the blushing bluenette who managed to snap herself out of her trance and simply looked at her briefly before looking back at the pinkette.

"W-Well... the truth is... umm... I-I don't know what to say..." She felt her head heating up again as her mind played out his words earlier. Of course, she would want to replay it over and over again since it was very embarrassing, causing her to twirl her fingers in a playful manner. Her head wasn't already working well at the moment as Carla could see her stuttering in response to her answer and could only flash a worried look towards her.

Judging from her reaction, it would seemed like Wendy had actually no means of going back because of the times she spent with him. She doesn't want to take it all away from her since she values her as a true friend but the thought of letting her live normally in the house of a man is simply out of question despite her age as a young woman.

Even so, Wendy didn't care. She just wanted to live her life together with him, cherish memories together with him and many more though with an exception of other embarrassing things in which she wouldn't want to talk about.

With all eyes finally darting back towards her, everyone could only expect the final answer to her.

Gathering a form of a deep sigh from her breath, Wendy simply crouched down to Carla with a faint smile on her face.

"Carla... ... I want to stay with him." She spoke.

"W-what?" As if she was able to process of what she said as the Exceed was stunned at her answer.

"I know it's very weird for me to say this but I also don't want to be separated from him. Natsu helped me in the most needed times and comforted me in those years." She paused as she recounted all the events of spending her time with him. They both endured, laughed, and cried in those times and she could still remember of all the times he had protected her from danger.

"...We had our share of times of sadness and overcame it and waited for you to come back. But if I were to be separated, I just couldn't handle things my way without him." She finished with an honest answer which literally blew them away, especially Happy.

A fuzzy warm feeling went inside her heart as those memories of him washed back to her mind like a wave that filled her with warmth inside her chest. Carla could clearly see her emotions and her true feelings towards the pinkette. It was all there to see it.

Both the two Exceeds were simply dumbfounded at their dragonslayers change of personalities. Both of them had developed a rather close relationship with each other that no one could ever break. Who would've thought these years would actually change these two this much? Happy and Carla didn't know but they both can't deny a faint smile running inside their lips as Natsu and Wendy looked at each other with warm smiles and held their hands together before gazing back towards them.

Carla felt that nothing could ever stop this. There's no really convincing it either since she finally saw what she truly feels. It's just like seeing her finally graduating from her old self and embracing her future right on without any doubts or fears.

Sighing in content and in defeat, the white Exceed could only smile back at her with a relieved expression.

"I guess, there's no helping it..." Carla finally shrugged in agreement, much to the two's joy as they both smiled at each other, relieved that they won't be separated ever again.

"But I'll be setting up some conditions when we returned to your home alright?!" She reminded.

"Y-Yes... Ma'm" Natsu saluted.

"Yaaaaay! Carla's gonna live with us!" Happy smiled in delight.

"One of those conditions is keeping Happy a few meters away from me, alright?!" She added, causing the blue Exceed to shot down in depression.

"Eeeh?! What did I do?!"

"Will do."

"Natsu!"

The old bickering between themselves returned and was covered with laughs and gleeful smiles as the four continued their way towards the town and resumed their errands. At the same time, Wendy had never been more happier as she clung unto one of the pinkette's arm in delight with a smile on her face which caught his attention.

"Something wrong, Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Mmmm... Can we stay like this for a moment?" She whispered to avoid any strange comments from the two.

"Sure... I don't mind..." Unaware of them, Happy was already giving off strange vibes behind the sides as he cupped his hands over his mouth before clicking his tongue to say his trademark statement.

"I think she liiiiikkkkeesss you!" He hooted though was interrupted when Carla came in beside him with a slightly intimidating aura emanating from her body which caused him to cower.

Nevertheless, they continued and finally began to make up their lost time with each other.

...

...

...

It didn't take a few hours for them to buy their food as they finally reached back to their house before nightfall. Happy and Carla was surprised to see the interior of the room was completely different from its exterior appearances. The blue Exceed never even seen this place so clean and could only jawdrop in shock.

"Well, this is a quite a room... I thought that you and Wendy would be living in a messy one." Carla commented.

"Natsu and I kept the place clean and maintained it ever since. At least, I wanted to show my gratitude to him of letting me stay over the past years." Wendy reasoned as she walked towards the kitchen with the three following her as they both carried respective items and ingredients for their dinner.

A few moments of settling their goods down the table, both dragonslayers started their respective tasks and began their cooking. Happy and Carla helped them out as usual and this is the first night that the four of them had finally settled in together without any problems. Each partners talked happily within themselves as the night goes on with the four of them enjoying every bit of time together, telling stories of what happened during those seven years they were gone.

Eventually, Happy and Carla had to settle themselves near couch and waited for the two to finish since the rest of the task was merely done by the two of them alone. They aren't sure if keeping the two together in the living room would be a good idea since they actually knew the actual relationship of their Exceeds. Despite this, they could only smile inwardly just after hearing them finally getting along more than ever.

While in the middle of the cooking, Wendy was cutting off vegetables while Natsu on the other hand was simply using his flame to light up the pot to cook the ingredients. Both of them were silent for a moment until Wendy suddenly spoke up to him.

"I've heard it..."

"What is?"

"Your conversation with Gildarts-san..." She slightly blushed.

"A-Ah, don't mind too much about it. That old geezer is a bit of a womanizer so I had to... you know.." He didn't finish his sentence as he couldn't point out the exact word of what he meant that time.

"Thank you..." Her sudden appreciation of thanks immediately confused him.

"For what?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

"You're weird..." He drawled.

They continued like that for a few moments until Natsu began to speak once more. "But you know, I kinda like this side of you."

Without any warning, Wendy finally lost her focus and instantly shot her face up into even more higher temperature as she stuttered away from the pinkette, pointing with a shaky finger towards him in complete embarrassment.

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden?!"

"What do you mean? I just said that I like y-"

"Stop right there!" She cut him off with a red face.

"I just wanted to say an honest answer. What's wrong with that?" Natsu deadpanned before giving a sigh, seeing her acting stranger that usual.

"Even so, you don't have to say anything like that!" And the conversation went on though unaware for them, two Exceed were peeking in secret just at the wall, smiling at their warm interaction between each other. They could even feel a certain happy atmosphere as they talked with each other. Looking back at each other with grinning faces, the two Exceeds simply retreated back to the couch, seemingly aware of what was happening and tried to keep it to themselves at the moment.

And with that, the night went on as both dragonslayers and Exceeds happily enjoyed their time together. There's exactly no need for them to worry about anything. Right now, what matters the most is that they can share their bonds and lived peacefully with happy smile and gleeful hearts that made it sure that the years of their suffering had finally come to an end.

* * *

 _ **The next morning... ...**_

"Yo! Morning, everyone!" A couple of heads turned as the fiery fire dragonslayer pushed the door violently, creating a large noise that caught all their attention to the ones inside the guild.

"Still as energetic as ever, Natsu." Warren remarked as the group saw him together with Wendy and their Exceeds coming into view. Both of them also greeted the others who were seating in nearby chairs and seats still talking at each other to make up their time with the other members of the Tenrou Group. However, they soon realized that it was not just the members of the guild present there.

Their eyes soon caught attention of some members of Lamia Scale inside the guild as they both recognized, Lyon, Sherry, Jura and the others visiting the lost group and eventually welcoming them back from their frozen sleep.

"I see the Salamander was still in his hotheaded state." Lyon came to greet the fire dragonslayer in a more annoying tone but Natsu ignored it again.

"Who are you again?" He stupidly asked and not before long another wave of cheers came around the guildhall as the celebration continues. Natsu and the others could only wonder about how it's going to end soon. It's just been a day and judging from the still ever live atmosphere inside the guild makes them seemed like it would last an entirely four days straight without stopping.

"Watch it, you moron." Gray accidentally bumped into Lyon in which the latter simply scoffed in response before butting their heads together.

"You should've been more careful or are you just plain blind to see what's in front of you?" Lyon retorted.

"Oh, I see... I just recently noticed that you were here... I meant no disrespect of course." Gray sarcastically replied back.

"You literally putting up straight up to my face."

"Then why are you here in the first place?!"

"U-Umm. Gray-sama and Lyon-sama shouldn't fight but..." On the middle was Juvia trying to persuade the two ice mages to calm down but it seemed like it's not gonna end well at that point since the two former students were literally at each other's throats, waiting for the moment to throw down on the floor.

"I feel disgusted of how Gray would treat you like this, Juvia-chan. If ever by any chance, I'll give you anything I want." Lyon spoke and simply hold on to her hand with sincere expression though was stopped until he was thrown off with an ice on his head before crashing into one of the tables.

"Watch it... You don't talk like that to our guildmates!" Gray hissed.

"Aaaah~ Gray-sama is so cool he protected Juvia."

And the rest goes on.

Ignoring the ongoing mayhem around them Natsu eventually looked at Wendy.

"Say, how about we get some jobs for today as a team... I kinda missed the jobs we've spent together back then."

"That's a great idea!" Wendy beamed happily before looking to their Exceeds who could only smile in return.

"Well, there's no stopping now." Charle agreed.

"Aye sir!"

And with that, the four moved over to the small request board and took out a small job before presenting it to Mirajane who now deals with the permission since Kinana only filled her position during the time of her absence. It didn't take for them that long to fill up the permission as they soon began to walk their way towards the squabbling ice mage duo.

"Gray! We're having a job... Wanna come along?" Natsu asked though he tried it hard to swallow up his pride of letting him in the group despite that they were rivals and on the same team. But for the sake of forming their team, he had to do it.

However, the ice mage simply ignored them as he and Lyon continued to wrestle against each other while Juvia remained in between the fight, seemingly lost in thought and having some inconsistent assumptions about love rivals. Who knows that Wendy could even be in one of her delusions right now? They didn't know and they didn't care.

"Sounds like he's busy..." Happy spoke.

"Ah, fine... If he doesn't want to then let him be. Let's go ask Erza and Lucy." Natsu stomped his way outside.

"Erza went on a trip with Alzack and Bisca... Said it was important or something." After hearing that, the pinkette fell down to the ground.

"Even Erza too?!"

"Well, there's still Lucy-san... We can tag her along if she's free." Wendy suggested.

"But she's not around here... I wonder she is?" Happy looked around the guild and found no trace of a blonde-haired mage in the crowd.

"Maybe she's in her apartment... Ahhh, how I missed sneaking up there for food every time." Natsu patted his stomach despite eating earlier with breakfast. Just thinking about food makes his mouth water almost instantly.

"Get a grip you two... We're doing a mission remember?" Carla reprimanded the two males of their rude behaviors.

"Ah, right... Let's get going." And with that, the four departed from the guild, leaving the others to their drinks and beers to celebrate.

They passed down the main street before turning into a short left which soon led into a small stone arc bridge that is connected to the other side of town since it was being divided by a small river stream where small boats and canoes row across with people happily enjoying their daily lives. The other side was mostly contained with residential buildings with people opening their windows to welcome the shining sun to their rooms.

The four walked through the stone pavement and eventually coming into a stop as they finally reached their destination and tried to knock. However, no response came. Natsu tried another but after a few moments, there was still no answer from the other side.

"Maybe the apartment is closed?" Happy looked to his partner in worry.

"Wanna sneak up inside the window?" Natsu suggested.

"Natsu..." Wendy looked at the pinkette with a slightly displeased tone.

"How about busting the door?"

"Absolutely no." Carla denied.

Just as they were talking their ideas of going inside through the door, it eventually opened and revealed a middle-aged woman which they assumed to be the rumored landlady that Lucy always talked about whenever she groaned at the mention of rent. More importantly, Natsu and Happy could not help but held on to each other as they were seemingly surprised to see her face to face and the way she looks at them creeped them out though the landlady didn't seem to react at all.

"Gaaaaaahhh! A ghost!" They shouted in horror but Wendy and Carla retained their expression as they looked at the landlady in confusion.

"U-Umm... We're looking for Lucy-san." She asked.

At first, she didn't speak before closing her eyes and sighed.

"She's here but I think she's not available at the moment."

"Why?"

"Another letter was sent from her late father with all the rent to provide for those seven years of payment, together with some gifts for her yearly birthdays despite being gone."

"L-Late...? You don't mean-" Wendy was about to say it but was finished by the landlady before them.

"Yes... Her father passed away just a few months after their return... Right now, I wanted you all to take it easy for her... It's very hard on a child to just experience a loss of a parent when they were so close in reuniting with each other... It's a sad story indeed." After explaining all that, the four could only stand there with their faces in a solemn expression as they suddenly felt bad about the news.

"If you have anything to say to her, just forward it to me... I'll deliver the message." She suggested.

They didn't do anything for a moment before Natsu simply took out something from his baggage which seemed to be a letter which was probably cramped and folded numerous times during the years of preserving it. He walked over in front of the landlady before handing out the old letter.

"Then, will you hand this to Lucy? It's also a letter from his dad when we met her some time ago. Although it's old, I think every word written by his father will be precious to her." He spoke.

"I see... I will hand it to her."

"Also, tell her that we'd be doing jobs together soon. Our team is finally reforming." He added with a slight smile until the landlady nodded in response as the four went out from the house.

"Let's go... I think everyone is still trying to cope with everything that's happened." Natsu spoke.

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

With that, the group continued their way towards the train station. However, Wendy was silent at the moment as she was thinking something for quite some time now which caught the pinkette's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, causing her to jolt in attention and looked at him.

"I-It's nothing... It's just... ... I remembered Grandine a while back." She revealed.

"You miss her..." Wendy could only nod. But it was then he proceed in ruffling her hair again, much to her surprise as she looked at him who in turn flashed a grin towards her.

"Don't worry... I'm sure that we'll meet them again soon..." He softly spoke.

"Yes..."

And in just like that, their lives continued onward to the future. No matter what comes in their way, they would face it, only this time they had their friends and comrades right beside them, forever walking forward. That's right. Their lives are only just beginning as a new light began to dawn before them as our two dragonslayers moved towards the new beacon of the new day before them.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup, guys. Sorry for the late update since I've been celebrating all round with family and friends in the last two days and eventually will have more on the Christmas day so yeah, I'll be cutting some slack for awhile but I'll continue with the update as soon as I can.**

 **For the chapter? I think I cut some unnecessary plots since it was too much to fill in one chapter and it will be very tedious to read upon so I included some important things necessary for the story to move forward. Hopefully, it would be enough to satisfy your read. :)**

 **I only included Jude's sad parting from Lucy since it was a necessary. I'm not saying that I'm phasing her out of the story since she was a basis for all the plots even in anime :/ Then again, this is a NaWen story. I'd give more attention to the MCs without phasing the others out so keep in mind.**

 **Once again, thank you all for your reviews, I've read them all and I'm very delighted that you liked it. Though some are not, it was still great, which proved that I'm just human.**

 **Next chapter would be the prelude to the GMG arc... The games were imminent so look forward to it. There will be some changes and some retaining of character fights for the sake of development so stay tuned.**

 **See you all again next chapter and stay awesome :)**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	13. Grand Magic Games

**A/N: Hello everyone. wiErD here. Here's a Christmas present for you all. Chapter 13 of the story is finally out.**

 **As I said from the previous chapters, this is the prelude to the GMG so the awareness of the Tenrou Group's power from the others who were left starts from here.**

 **With that said, let's get on it with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT nor its characters. Hiro Mashima owns them.**

* * *

 **\- Grand Magic Games -**

Situated in a small hill adorned with patches of grass from all over a place was a series of ancient pillars that were seemed to be broken down and preserved in a very long time in history. Their characteristics have the same similarity of that of an Greek structure and were barely standing due to the years of neglect and disrepair together with the forces of nature that clung unto its feet and eventually grew mosses all over it.

A clear sky is seen above as the light of the day seemed to be shining on its very peak that signified the course of the noon. Small gusts of wind blew through the hill, causing the grasses to dance around in melancholy while producing a soft sound of nature around the silent area. Two figures are seen on top of the hill with the one sitting on the broken down pillar while the other staring over to the horizon.

They both seemed to be waiting for something as they remained unmoving in a few seconds as the wind brushed past their spiky hairs in a graceful manner until one of them began to speak to start their conversation.

"Did you hear? The Tenrou Group has returned. Do you know what it means?" The blonde-haired man asked with a low voice though in his tone, he seemed to be expectant on the news that spread around Fiore just a few days ago.

The other figure simply glanced away further to stare into distance, seemingly carrying an uncaring attitude towards the subject.

"It doesn't matter to me, Sting... Whether they did return or not. I've no interest in them." The other man scoffed.

"Don't be like that, Rogue... You also used to admire Natsu-san back then. So don't tell me that you don't care." The blonde-haired man turned his body slightly as his head glanced over to the figure behind him.

"Do you remember what happened during our encounter with him, Sting? Natsu had fairly displayed his own power against us. And it is not my intention whether I want to battle him or not." Rogue calmly retorted but Sting could only smirk underneath his breath in a much like intimidating manner.

"Heh, that was in the past... In these years, we've developed into true dragonslayers."

However, their conversation came into an abrupt halt as they've heard footsteps coming towards the hill as both males looked towards the horizon and eventually spotted fifty to sixty armored men, carrying bows and swords as they headed towards them. They all shouted in defiance and intimidation as they sprinted off their assault towards them without stopping.

Rogue was about to turn away and tried to use his own spell until a hand was raised in front of him, urging him to stop as his eyes looked over to Sting who simply tood up from the pillar and walked a few paces towards the advancing men.

After a few moments, both sides came into a halt in a fair distance as the men looked at the duo with hostility and caution. Both weapons are raised ready to strike them as they prepared themselves after seeing Sting slowly closing their distance to them and eventually stopped.

"You punk! How dare you attack our guild, you bastards!" One of the men shouted from the crowd.

"Oi oi oi... It's really okay for you to blabber your mouth without even knowing what kind of enemy you are facing?" Sting returned with a mocking expression that even pissed them even more.

"Why you bastard! Kill him!" Another shout came from one of the men as they roared out in anger before resuming their advance towards them. As they neared towards him, Sting could only raise his right hand in an open palm manner before an array of lights came out from his hand and eventually shot out towards them in many different sizes with the smallest ones being lethal and dangerous when hit in vital areas.

Some of the men simply screamed out in agony as the rays of light injured their entire bodies until they were unable to move and fell down easily, leaving half of the men completely terrified from the result of the attack. Their battle cry was instantly crushed in just one attack as some of them managed to realized the two's true identities and aliases.

"I-Impossible... So it was them... The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!" They could only look at them in complete horror as Sting and Rogue glared down on them which caused them to cower and tried flee away from the battlefield.

"It's them! Sting, the White Dragon and Rogue, the Shadow Dragon! Run for it!" Cries went from the surviving men as they began to retreat from the two.

However, they all stopped simultaneously as they found themselves unable to move from their position as their feet had caught something underneath that prevents them from escaping. Upon looking down, their eyes widen in disbelief and fear as a black shadowy field appeared in their vicinity and began to sink them in both injured and conscious alike.

"W-What is this?!"

"I can't move...!"

"Somebody help me!"

"A dragon hides itself from the shadows and swallows his prey in complete darkness." Rogue muttered passively as if his tone never actually changed as the men tried desperately to get out from the shadow but was futile as they finally consumed inside and eventually disappeared on sight as if the traces of the men earlier have been wiped out in existence.

After that, silence returned.

"You really like to show off, Rogue." Sting could only scratch the back of his head in an elated manner as he glanced around to face his unmoving dragonslayer partner who simply turned around again and faced the horizon.

"I only did what was I needed to do... They're from a dark guild after all."

"Even so, to have them sink down to the shadows is kinda disturbing. I could never get used to that." Sting chuckled in a laid-back attitude.

"Don't worry, it will be only a few hours before they are returned from the shadows." He reassured as two Exceeds soon finally emerged into one of the bushes, seeing the coast is clear for them to pop up and meet their respective dragonslayers.

"You overdid it again, Sting-kun..." Lector mused as he came into view together with another Exceed who seemed to be wearing some sort of a frog costume.

"Fro thinks so too..." Frosch came with his usual statement in every agreement upon on other's sentences, especially to Lector.

Both dragonslayer looked over to them and could only smile in relief seeing them safe and sound.

"Lector... Frosch... What were you two doing?" Sting asked.

"We were just doing reconnaissance if there's anymore dark guild members coming for us." Lector explained.

"Ah, don't worry about it... We can take care of them even without warning..."

"That's right... Not even the Fire Dragon nor the Iron Dragon can surpass the Twin Dragons... The Sky Dragon is also no exception to that too." The maroon Exceed boasted as he continued to proclaim his dragonslayer to be above all of them.

"Sky Dragon... huh?" Sting muttered as his memories returned to a time where he was slapped by the bluenette years back. At that time, he never felt anymore humiliated in front of everyone as he touched his cheek where the slap came about. Rogue soon noticed his slowly growing resentment before trying to cool him off.

"Sting... You should stop thinking about it..." He warned but Sting simply cut him off as he walked away with a very evil look on his face, carrying some sort of an intimidating expression that would scare anyone just from staring at him.

"Mind you business, Rogue... This is my problem alone and you're not involved in it." He hissed. Rogue could only look at his counterpart for a moment before lightly sighing as he glanced away without any care at all apart from his warnings that he gave at him seconds ago.

"As I thought, Sting-kun is really the best!" Lector cheered before giving a small high-five towards his partner who gleefully smiled at him as he crouched down to reach his paw.

"Right!" He paused.

"... Let's head back to the guild... We've finished our job here, Rogue." He called out in which the black-haired dragonslayer followed together with Frosch and walked alongside towards the road.

"I think as if right now, I can finally beat Natsu-san." Sting thought out.

"Of course, you can... That's unavoidable." Lector followed with a compliment.

"How about you, Rogue? Wanna have a duel with him?"

"Not interested." Came the stoic reply.

"Fro, too."

They walked through the road before them as they left the hill wherein some of the other dark guild members were seen lying completely injured and wounded at the back of it, seeing that they were easily taken care of without fail.

It was then Sting's expression became slightly disturbing as his face contorted that of a twisted anger and scorn.

"Wendy Marvell..." Was the last words he uttered before disappearing into distance.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Fairy Tail guild... ...**_

The celebration eventually ceased as some of the members were present while the others were outside, trying to cope up with the people in the last seven blank years of their time. The guild soon immediately returned to normal as the usual ventures of the members were seen in many different places such Cana drinking a barrel of juice, Macao and Wakaba arguing, Asuka playing with Makarov and others.

Situated on the far corner of the table was Natsu and Wendy together in the company of their Exceeds and team. Elfman and some other people were also in the area listening to the conversation laid out by Romeo after bringing something important to the Tenrou Group. All of them were seated on their respective seat with Juvia and Elfman standing in the vicinity to listen.

"Sabertooth?" Lucy asked.

"They're a guild that rose into power over the last few years in the guild system and eventually holding the title of the strongest guild in Fiore." Romeo explained.

"At first, I've never heard of the guild before. They weren't anything special in the last seven years." Alzack noted.

"So are you saying that they grew up suddenly into the top just like that?" Gray asked curiously though feeling slightly uncomfortable at the topic at hand, seeing that a guild suddenly growing up in just years without knowing.

"Even Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were unable to beat them... Holds that much of their title as the strongest guild in Fiore." Romeo continued.

"It was said that their master, gathered five strong mages at that time and continued to rose up just after that." Max called out from one of the tables beside them as both heads turned over to the Sand Mage.

"Five people can make that much difference? Just how powerful are those people?" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief. But at the same time, Natsu could not help but scoff at the topic just after mentioning that part.

"I don't like those people. I hate their guts." Natsu glowered as he crossed his arms in an unhappy tone. Everyone of course, took a mindful interest on his statement as they all looked back at him in curiosity.

"Why?"

"Well, something happened between Natsu and Sabertooth years back... No one sure knows of what's happened but they've clashed one time and eventually parted with scoffs and retorts against each other." Alzack explained.

"So you're saying that Fairy Tail is not on good terms with them for quite some time now?" Lucy asked.

"To Natsu, specifically... In addition, he also left a trail of burning buildings just after the clash which led us to many payments at that time." Both heads deadpanned and looked at the pinkette who was resting his head on the table, only to raise his head again and looked confusingly at the people staring at him.

"What?"

"Just how stupid are you to go rampant in Crocus?" They all spoke though in exception with Wendy and other people who weren't included in the Tenrou Group. Natsu tilted his head with a puzzled look as they ignored him and eventually continued.

"Anyway, what's the rank of our guild as of now?" Gray asked.

"One of the weakest..." Bisca replied with shame.

"Sorry that I asked." It was then, Natsu turn as he stood up from his chair and finally declared with a confident look.

"That doesn't matter anymore, we can all prove them wrong by showing them our guild's strength now that the group returned, right?" He suggested.

"However, there's still one problem..." Gray spoke. Everyone now looked back at the ice mage in confusion, seeing that the suggestion is somehow flawed in his own perspective.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. But before he could even continue, Cana soon called out to them, causing them to halt their conversations at the moment and glanced towards the brunette just over the bar counter.

"Guys, have you seen Gildarts?" She asked curiously, seeing the sight of her father not around here somewhere.

"I think he has some business with the Master back at the old Fairy Tail building... I don't know much about what's going on but it must be a serious matter between them." Erza explained thoroughly in which only made the drunken mage to jump in glee.

"Alright! I'm gonna use this opportunity to get jobs... I'll see you around!" She hastily went back to the counter and grabbed a large barrel right beside her and swooped away in an instant before disappearing to the guild. Everyone gazed at the door for a few moment before turning back to their own previous ventures and resumed their topic.

"Cana seemed brighter than before." Gray noticed before pondering quite a bit about the brunette guildmate.

"Well, with all the things happened between her and Gildarts, I'd say their relationship as a family improved." Lucy concluded.

"Hoh, so the little daughter have some daddy issues?" He teased.

"It's not like that..." She deadpanned, unaware that she's been viciously glowered by some unknown entity behind the walls as Juvia had crack once again another portion of the wall before giving out red eyes that personified irritation and complete jealousy.

"Love Rival..."

..

..

..

Meanwhile on the old Fairy Tail building, Makarov and Gildarts simply passed through the broken down guildhall as they saw multiple chairs and tables seemingly destroyed from years of neglect and disrepair. Other leftovers such as bottle and broken wines were scattered across the floor together in the company of splinters of wood and destroyed wood sections of the floor itself.

Years of shutting the guild down eventually turned the interiors like this. Although they couldn't blame the others for turning the guild like this, they had no choice since those years were the most saddest and painful years that his children had ever experienced and this one is no exception, knowing that this place used to be the cradle of their home and safety in the first place. It's just sad for them that it gradually turned into an abandoned building, waiting to be reclaimed in the later years.

The two males gathered around a secret passageway which was only known to Makarov as he gestured his hand on a hidden door at the back of the counter and eventually opened up before stopping for a moment and looked back at the Gildarts with a serious look on his face.

"Whatever you're about to see here is highly confidential and must remained a secret at all times... Do not spread word around this information to anyone, not even to any magical organizations." He warned.

"Well, I'd like the secrecy and stuff but why would you want to show me if it's too much more than a secret?" Gildarts asked curiously.

"It is something that I'm entrusting to you. Plus, you're well capable enough to handle this kind of thing." He turned back before resuming his way over to a small circular staircase that leads down to somewhere that Gildarts didn't know about even in his years of being a member of Fairy Tail. He could only scratch his head in irritation as he reluctantly followed the Master below.

"What a strange guild... " He could only comment freely on his view of Fairy Tail right now.

They continued to walk down to the stairs and eventually got to another door in which the former Master opened with ease as it created a loud creak that of a metal door opening as they finally found themselves yet to another place which was unusual apart from the appearances back at the underground passage way. It was a large room with giant pillars stacked on the sides which made it seemed like an old and ancient structure. A large abyss is seen from the center of the room though was covered with a cylinder-shaped like platform on the middle attached with four small stone bridges that connects in each side of the room. An insignia of Fairy Tail is embedded on the central platform as they walked through it and eventually made a final stop at the huge door before them.

The door itself seemed to be more unusual than any of the structures seen inside the room as it was inscribed with a giant intricate marking which made it seemed like a magical circle that is placed upon the door to keep in total secret. Gildarts was shocked to find such a place under the guild. He never thought that it would harbor something like this in the first place.

"What is this place?"

Standing by at the giant door, Makarov made another gesture in his right hand as giant marking soon glowed in bright light that soon unlocked the door in front of them and slowly began to open, giving off radiant light that obscures their visions for a moment as Gildarts shielded his eyes from the blinding light.

It didn't take a few seconds for him to readjust his surroundings before widening his eyes in utter shock after seeing such an unexplained sight before him.

"W-What is this? How can this be...?" He could only stutter in response.

"This is our guild's greatest secret, Lumen Histoire." Makarov paused.

"... This is what Mavis wrote about Fairy Tail's true nature."

"E-Even I can't find the words to say at something like this..."

"That's perfectly normal... When Purehito showed it to me, I was also at loss for words."

"W-Why was something like this here underneath the guild? More importantly, why are you telling me all this?" Gildarts looked back at the old man beside him in a nervous expression. Makarov could only give him a firm gaze to his question.

"Because you're gonna be the next master of Fairy Tail, Gildarts."

* * *

 _ **Back at Fairy Tail's Secondary Building... ...**_

A few hours had passed as the group soon went outside the guild, seemingly having something to do. With the explanation spoken by Gray earlier, everyone, especially to the Tenrou Group had more serious problems to deal with in coping up with the current world itself.

With that being said, everyone are located outside the guild as Gray panted on his breath as he tried to recover his remaining energy to fight against Max who volunteered to have a short fight with him. The fight started out thirty minutes ago and the ice mage was already losing his endurance to Max who, on the other hand had taken care of him easily.

Crouching down on his knees, Gray gave off loud pants before regaining back his footing as he faced the Sand Mage once again with weary eyes.

"What's wrong, Gray? Are you sure that's all you've got?" Max slightly taunted.

"I'm not even aiming to win this fight... This is just to show how deep our powers compared the current world's time." Gray immediately called out the fight as he raised his hand to surrender in the process. Natsu and the others simply stood at the sidelines, seeing the fact that the Tenrou Group had way more serious matters that they thought it would ever since being suspended in animation inside the Fairy Sphere for seven years. Not only they missed a lot of time but also the power gap between them and to the world itself.

While Natsu and the others had continued on, they were left with a blank slate of seven years during that time of frozen state.

The sky dragonslayer moved in to heal the ice mage back to his usual state in just a short time before having to be thanked afterwards and gathered the group together.

"Now you all beginning to understand why we can't just participate in such an event despite the core members' return... Apart from those monster-like people like Laxus and Gildarts, we are too weak in this world. We lost a significant amount of time to bolster our skills and expand our power in the process." He made it clear for them understand. It just struck onto him when he was watching the fight of Natsu and Gildarts days ago and realized the invisible gap between him and his supposed rival. As much as he don't want to say it, Natsu was on a completely different level than him and he could do nothing but frustrate himself inwardly because of that.

Despite that, he had to disregard that feeling aside and focus on the sole problem directly and need to find a solution to close the gap in just a short time but with training or any other methods of honing their magic, it seemed impossible to catch up sooner or later. They needed a really extensive training in order to become stronger like the others.

"I see now... Even with the Tenrou Group's return, their powers are still from that seven years ago..." Max agreed together with some of the others nodding in response.

"It may seemed out of the topic but... If you were this powerful, why didn't you do something about Twilight Ogre from harassing you? Considering that Natsu and Wendy are with you on those times." Carla raised a question as the people turned their attention towards her. Everyone who was not included in Tenrou Group simply scratched their heads in uncertainty as they tried to explain.

"Well, during the first four years, we were able to sustain our guild's finances and worked independently despite having a weak guild. But after that, we lost our footing since we can't really provide much of the guild finances continuously especially when everyone needed a lot of money to survive. That's why we loaned money to them and thanks to Natsu, it was a piece of cake and kept free from abuse though they take the opportunity to strike us whenever the two were gone..." Warren paused before Max took place.

"There were also instances where Natsu almost tried to burn the entire guild to the ground."

"Then why didn't you continue?" Gray looked back at the pinkette in a confused look.

"Wendy persuaded me not to do it..." He replied. Everyone now looked over to the bluenette in curiosity who in turn, simply flailed his arms in denial as a small blush went through her cheeks due to embarrassment.

"W-Well, I just thought that violence is not a perfect way to solve problems so I-I had to stop it." Her statement seemed reasonable enough though one certain Exceed is not convinced and simply kept quiet and moved along with the topic.

"Anyway, we're having a serious problem here. Is there anything to think of something that can boost our powers?" Gray turned to ask the whole group who pondered for a moment.

"What would you actually need to boost our magic powers anyway?" Happy soon followed. Again, they all tried to recollect their thoughts and tried to think of something that can really help them in their current state.

An idea soon popped out from Natsu's head.

"How about that old lady that helped Gramps in our fight against Phantom Lord?" Bisca spoke in which they all realized it.

"Oh, right! That old lady is an expert on medicine and is the current drug advisor for Fairy Tail." Lucy clapped her hands together in delight.

"Umm, who is the person you're talking about?" Wendy raised a hand in question, seeing that she was not yet familiar with the old lady that everyone seemed to know for a long time.

"Ah, she's the old lady who lives in the forest... She is not actually a member of Fairy Tail but she helps out sometimes when the situation calls for it... Her name was Porlyuso-" Gray explained but couldn't get the correct name of the lady before Lucy finished it for him.

"Porlyusica-san... I'm surprised that you never even heard of her despite leaving in the last seven years." She looked at the bluenette in curiosity.

"Well, we really didn't have anything to involve her with the guild and she hate humans, remember?" The two couples reminded.

"So how about it, we could ask her about some medicines or anything that could help us boost our power. It's worth a shot." Gray suggested with a smug grin.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up. I guess I could also take some to boost my power as well." Natsu joined in and not before long Gray and Lucy rebutted him.

"YOU DON'T NEED IT!"

"Well, that's settled. Let's get going. Erza can probably take care of herself since she is just as powerful as the others so we must work to boost our powers to catch with the world's current time."

"Yeah!"

Team Natsu in exception of Erza settled their journey towards the forest as they decided to look for Porlyusica in hopes of gaining power to become stronger. They left the guild, leaving the others as they simply went back inside and continued their daily tasks with the rest of the guildmembers.

It didn't take them long enough to reach into an unusual house which was very different apart from all the kinds of houses they've seen in their lifetime. This one, however is kindly attached to the very tree itself. A door is seen at the trunk with two halves of the heart plastered on each side of the door beneath it and a pair of wing-like pattern is seen on the upper side, protruding the ends of the wing in an upward fashion.

Natsu and the others stared oddly at the closed door before them and gulped down nervously as they tried to knock once on the door, waiting for her to come out. At first, there was no response but just as they were about to knock for the second time, the door immediately opened, revealing the old lady, Porlyusica standing on the door, looking very strangely to them.

It was then Lucy tried to start a conversation.

"U-Umm... We're just wondering if-" She was cut off when Porlyusica closed door before them and left them with short words.

"Go home..."

..

". . . . . . . ."

..

A wave of silence followed as the group were speechless to say something about that sudden action. But it didn't take long before they began to speak for themselves.

"That's insanely rude..." Natsu scoffed.

"We were just wondering if there's drugs or anything that could help us boost our power." Lucy pleaded.

"Man, she's too greedy, ain't she?" Gray felt a sweat coming down on his forehead before, seeing their option of boosting their powers finally gone in a swoop.

While the three were at it, Wendy felt a rather sensational feeling that she thought that was gone years ago of not experiencing the same care for such a long time. She felt a very nostalgic feeling inside her heart as she stared beneath her feet as her mind was suddenly transported elsewhere. She placed her hands near her chest as she was slowly trying to remember that feeling. Carla soon noticed her strange actions and simply turned her attention towards her dragonslayer with a slight worry.

"Is something wrong, Wendy?" The sky dragonslayer stared oddly for a few moments before replying back with a faint voice.

"Nothing..." She replied for reassurance but returned to her deep thinking of the same feeling she once had.

A few seconds later, Porlyusica soon opened the door, making the group hopeful that she brought out some medicines.

"Oh, you came back?!" Gray spoke in delight.

But was comes after was just a pain of being swung around by a broomstick as Porlyusica didn't hesitate to scurry them off like rats.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!? I HATE HUMANS! GO AWAY!" She shouted in irritation, causing the group to panic and tried to flee away from the dangerous old lady who has nothing but a broom to keep them off from her house. Make no underestimating an old woman if you ever come across one. They could be as dangerous as a pack of Vulcans lunging at you at the same time.

Yup, they'd be sure to remember that.

"What the hell's wrong with that old woman?!" Natsu shouted.

"Eeeek! Sorry for disturbing you!" Lucy cried out.

"No wonder why she hates Fairy Tail... She's the ex of our master-Kughaaa!" Gray wasn't able to finish as he was hit by a flying apple that went straight to his head and stopped him from finishing his statement.

"THAT'S WRONG, YOU SICK FOOLS!" She denied as they continued to run off away from the house, hoping to get away from the crazy woman as far as possible.

Wendy, on the other hand could not help but glance back at Porlyusica one more time without saying anything as she continued to flee away from the others. She reluctantly tried to face towards her friends in the other direction as they ran before finally disappearing out of sight and rested for a moment as they managed to get to safety.

They took deep breaths for a moment before starting their conversation.

"Well, that's one option of boosting our powers gone now... We have to find another way getting ourselves fully trained in order to catch up to others." Gray mentioned.

"I can't think of anymore options of how we're going do that, Gray." Lucy sighed in depression.

"Then, I guess we could only stick up to extensive training... Though it would require lots of time to hone our skills."

"At any rate, we might not be able to cope up with the world." Lucy paused before looking back at the others with slightly irritated look.

"... I told you coming over to Porlyusica's house was a bad idea..."

"I've never heard you denying the idea." Gray interjected.

"I've heard about her hatred in humans but the attitude is still shocking to me." Carla complained as she joined in the conversation.

"We're both cats so we're not humans." Happy clarified.

As they were in the middle of talking about the said old woman, Natsu immediately noticed something wrong Wendy as he averted his gaze from his friends and focused on her. He walked towards her and immediately felt her trembling body as if she was scared or something.

"Is something wrong, Wendy?" He asked worriedly. It even got worse as he found her suddenly shedding tears all of a sudden which also increased his concern for her together with the others who noticed her tears as well.

"O-Oi, are you alright?! Did that old woman scare you?!" He began to ask more worriedly than ever as his whole fiery demeanor changed that quickly just over to Wendy's well-being.

True enough, Wendy shook her head sideways as she tried to wipe away her tears, hoping that he wouldn't worry too much.

"I-It's not because of her... It's just that... ... ... I feel so yearning." After hearing that, Natsu suddenly widened his eyes in surprise.

"Did you two met before?" Carla asked curiously. Wendy could only shook her head disapprovingly once again before replying.

"No... It's really my first time meeting her but... ... it's just all too familiar..." She paused before finally raising her head towards Natsu as she showed her tears.

H-Her voice, her scent... It's all the same with Grandine..."

What happened after that, simply left the group in complete utter shock as Natsu and the others were left voiceless as they had their eyes widened in surprise and disbelief at the statement she just said to them. More importantly, Natsu was even more shocked than the rest of them since it both involves them of their dragon parents suddenly being brought about.

Wendy wiped her tears and tried to regain her composure as Natsu helped her. It took a few moments for the whole group reestablish their composure and looked confusingly at the blue-haired teen.

"W-Wait! So are you saying that old woman was Grandine?" Gray asked curiously.

"She had the same voice as the dragon you were looking for?" Lucy added the questions.

"What could that mean?!" Happy asked.

"I don't know..." Carla shrugged. On the other hand, Natsu could only look at her with concern before speaking.

"Are you sure, Wendy?" He asked softly in worry in which Wendy couldn't tell since she can't be so sure that it was her dragon that looked after her during the years of her childhood.

"I don't know... But her smell and her voice are similar that to my mom." She reasoned.

Natsu looked at her uncertain state before standing up and tried to walk back towards where Porlyusica was.

"I'm going back! I gotta figure things out!" He suddenly spoke.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy tried to stop him but Natsu glanced back with a serious expression on his face.

"I gotta know the truth and I'm gonna talk some sense to her for treating her daughter like this! How the hell she would actually shun her away like that even though she was her child?!" He reasoned in which actually surprised the others, especially to Wendy after hearing that statement from him.

"Hold your horses, Hothead! We can't be entirely sure if she was really Grandine." Gray rejected his assumptions before pondering in thought.

"... Think about it, if you think that Porlyusica was actually the dragon she was looking for, don't you think that it's quite strange?"

"That's right, Natsu and Wendy... And even Gajeel too. Your dragons disappeared seven years-I mean, fourteen years ago in the year X777. Porlyusica-san has been an acquaintance of Master a long time ago. In other words, Porlyusica-san's existence overlapped to the year where the dragons disappeared. That would contradict the situation of her being the dragon that Wendy was looking for... She couldn't even become two people at once." Lucy explained which left the whole group confused yet again.

"Dying then being reincarnated is probably unlikely too."

"Even so, I wanted to know." Natsu answered.

"What do you mean?!"

"We've been searching for our dragons a very long time and seeing her able to recognize her dragon parent is enough to let us know the truth."

"Like I said before, that would be impossible." Gray groaned in annoyance. It was then, Wendy decided to speak.

"Now that I think about it calmly for a second, it is a bit strange..." She paused as her gaze went above the sky to calm her mind for a moment. Collecting her thoughts to think about the long-time sensation years back during her time with her parent, she stood up from her feet and pondered again.

"Grandine was a very gentle dragon and loves humans dearly."

"I can't even imagine a dragon being gentle... Ever since with Acnologia." Gray replied.

"Not all dragons are violent... Igneel was gentle too but a bit rough too when it comes to training." Natsu clarified.

"Now I see why you were so stupid and hotheaded." Gray blurted out.

"Hey! Are you insulting me?" Natsu glared towards the ice mage and not before long, their heads butted again, seemingly going into another form of argument between rivals.

"Both of you stop right now... This is not the time to be at each other's throats." Lucy warned.

"Natsu... Please stop." Wendy offered.

"Did I already made it clear to stay away from here?" Another familiar voice cut in between their conversation as Natsu, Gray and Lucy were shocked to find Porlyusica behind the background and could not help but shout out in surprise as they were taken aback from her sudden interruption within the group.

"P-Porlyusica-san?!" Lucy stuttered.

"Y-You surprised us... ..."

Their shocked reactions were simply ignored by the medical advisor of Fairy Tail as she looked at Wendy for a moment before finally speaking for herself as well as to tell them the exact truth behind the mystery of her resemblance from the bluenette's foster dragon parent.

"I don't have anything to hide from you so I'll just tell you the truth..." She paused yet again and closed her eyes for a moment with her head slightly bent facing towards the ground before finally raising up to say the real truth.

"... I'm not the Grandine you were looking for... I'm a complete human being through and through."

"But I thought you hate humans? Why would you hate on your own kind?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"What's wrong about humans hating on other humans?" She shouted in annoyance before calming herself down to recollect her thoughts.

"... Unfortunately, I'm not associated with any of the dragons you speak of nor I have any connection to their disappearance 14 years ago." She revealed which slightly caught them to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Then who exactly are you?"

"You know about the alternate world called Edolas, correct? I've heard that you all met yourselves on that world also." She hinted them which caused them stutter in response as they pointed their shaky fingers towards her, realizing her true identity in just an instant.

"Edolas? You mean-"

"You are-"

"That's right. I'm the Edolas counterpart of Grandine of this world. I got lost and stranded on Earthland and have lived here ever since." What came after was a collective forms of unwanted screams from the group as Natsu and the others were simply having their eyes almost bulging out from their sockets due to the excess revelation of Porlyusica's identity however, Wendy stood silent as she kept herself composed while looking towards her mother's Edolas counterpart with wonder.

"Edo-Grandine?" Carla blurted out.

"She's a human over there?" Happy joined in.

Porlyusica shook her head from all their reactions and simply went on.

"I could've gotten Makarov to help me get back to my world but I grew to like here in Earthland. I had many chances but I chose to stay until the incident about the complete disappearance of the Anima here in this world."

It was then Natsu decided to speak out of curiosity.

"Wait a moment... If you're Edo-Grandine, then there should be Igneel and Metallicana too, right? Are they here in this world?"

"I don't know... I've never met them before." She explained before looking back at the blunette once more.

"However, I did spoke to the sky dragon before... Though of course, she didn't spoke to me directly but via magic and instructed me to give you this if ever I get to meet you." She took out a pile of well-written papers and handed them to Wendy as she took it slowly from her and scanned the writings on the paper which are indeed meant for her use only.

"Grandine made this?" She asked.

"She told me about how you wanted to get stronger. Thus, she gave you two ancient dragon slayer secret arts that she failed to teach you before her untimely disappearance from you. There are two air magics, Milky Way and Shattering Light - Sky Drill. Those are powerful magics designed only for you. I wrote them as what she had instructed me to do and passed it to you. They are extremely difficult spells, seeing that they were ancient as your magic. If you overwork it, you'll probably wreck your body even though you grew up your strength in those years." And with that, she suddenly turned around without anything to say other than her objective to hand out the papers to Wendy and walked away.

Without hesitating, Wendy immediately bowed down in respect as she used as a sign of gratitude towards her mother's Edolas counterpart.

"Thank you very much, Porlyusica-san... ... ... Grandine!" Even though she wasn't her real mother, she felt the need to say it as she too, was the same to her and believed to herself that she really had the same caring and loving attitude just as her dragon parent despite her harsh behavior towards humans.

Porlyusica could only sport a faint smile on her face before finally disappearing through the thick forest, leaving the group quite stunned at the revelations and at the same time, got something beneficial from it.

"Well, I guess that's all the help we can get from her. To Wendy's benefit to be specific." Gray concluded.

The pinkette simply walked beside the blue-haired teen before smiling beside her.

"Good for you, Wendy." He remarked in which the bluenette could only nod in glee towards him.

"Yes!"

"We should head back to the guild soon... We might miss something if we stayed a bit longer here..." Gray proposed while the group could only agree in unison before starting their way back towards the hill where the guild was located.

Gray and Lucy were at the front of the group, talking about other stuffs, Carla and Happy are at the middle discussing about other matters as well while Natsu and Wendy simply walked back behind the group as the latter eagerly began to read about the contents of the paper handed from Grandine earlier. The fire dragonslayer walked beside her with his hands placed on the back on his head, eventually stealing glances at the bluenette as he looked at her bright and happy expression which sorta makes him calm from all his troubles.

"So did you get anything in it?" He asked curiously seeing her devotion in reading it in earnest after receiving it recently.

"There are some other things that I don't quite get on some parts of the spell but if I get enough spare time to read and understand them, I might just be able to master them in a short time." She explained.

"Cool... I'm looking forward to that... You're actually pretty strong, you know." He complimented, causing her to look at him with a sincere smile.

"Thank you..." She replied before heading back to reading the contents. The two stayed like that for a few minutes while traversing their way back until Wendy soon decided to avert her attention from the paper and slowly glanced back at the pinkette, whistling silently towards the horizon to kill time.

"N-Natsu?" She called him.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" He also glanced towards her as their gazes met each other's eyes before Wendy couldn't take it and turned back into staring down on her feet with a blush on her face.

"W-Why did you do it?" She stuttered.

"Why did I do what?"

"I-I was talking about earlier with Porlyusica-san... Y-You were adamant about knowing if she was really Grandine... W-Why do you want to find it out so badly?" She tried her best to make her question as understandable as possible seeing that her flustered side prevents her from doing any normal conversations, especially towards the pinkette when he's close to her face.

"Ah, that... Well, I just thought that maybe... Just maybe that I might able to reunite you with your mother if that was the case... You told me that you miss her, right? So ... ... even with the slightest chance, I just wanted you to become happy." As those words came out from his mouth, Wendy couldn't help but feel so happy for some reason despite talking to each other about their parents.

He wanted her to become happy by making her reunite with her foster dragon even though the chances are quite minimal from the start. But still, he insisted in believing that somehow, she would be the Grandine that she was looking for and wanted to make her finally reunite with her without considering anything but her happiness.

It was then she felt another strong feeling inside her chest. A feeling that she always experienced whenever he does something for her sake. A huge blush formed from her cheeks as she stared oddly at his face and felt warm all of a sudden.

Slowly glancing back with her head shook down to hide her flustered side, Wendy could only mutter in mild silence that made it hard for the pinkette to catch what she just said underneath her breath.

 _"I'm just as happy if you were just here beside me..."_

Her words trailed off in thought as Natsu tilted his head in confusion, after failing to pick up of what she was saying.

"Did you say something, Wendy?" He asked.

"N-Nothing! I'm fine..." She responded with a reassuring smile as they both calmed down for a second and let silence occupy them for a moment before breaking it and spoke back to him.

"Thank you, Natsu."

At first, he was confused but eventually understood it and smiled back.

"Your welcome..."

...

...

...

It didn't take long for them to reach back to the guild as they found the guildmembers inside lined up near the bar counter, with Makarov standing on top of it, stomping and fuming continuously around the counter as he paced back and forth, seemingly pissed off for some reason though in a comical way.

"THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING IDIOT!" He screamed out in frustration as the guildmembers were simply chuckling and laughing despite his discomfort towards the situation.

"We're back!" Natsu called out from the entrance as they met the other members who turned their attention to them for a moment.

"Did you bring any wonderful pills for us?" Max called out expectantly.

"No! But Wendy got something from it and we had just learned another part of lecture." Gray bluntly replied with a shrug. Wendy could only put a dry laugh amongst the group as she held the paper in her arms as they neared the crowd, only to see some of the group arguing about something and together with Master's outburst of anger for reasons they don't know.

"So what's the problem now? Why is Master pissed?" Gray inquired, seeing their master kept on venting out his anger in blank air. At the same time, he lost his torso, leaving him in his boxers.

"Well, a lot of things happened a while back... Gildarts was appointed master but he rejected the idea and imposed the role of the next guildmaster to Makarov again."

"Woah woah! Gildarts was the master?!" Natsu felt the need to replay that statement all over his head to make sure that he wasn't hearing things.

Gildarts? Master? Has the world gone mad?

"Calm down! Like I said, he didn't like the idea of him becoming one so he appointed Makarov again to become the guildmaster... Oh, and he also permitted Laxus to become a full member of Fairy Tail which means, he's no longer exiled..." Max paused before sighing depressingly as he pointed a finger over to Makarov who was in the middle of his heated anger, mumbling and cursing the crash mage in between whispers.

"Okay... So what about the others arguing about something?" Lucy turned to ask about the other people around them.

"Well, some of them were agreeing about the idea of participating in the Grand Magic Games as a means of restoring our title as the number one guild in Fiore." A couple of heads twirled around in curiosity towards the topic, in exception of the others who were left in the seven year gap.

"Grand Magic Games?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"It sounds kinda cool but what was it?" Gray asked.

"It was an annual festival created by the Royal Family years ago to determine the guild's status as the number one guild in Fiore." Romeo came about explaining the whole thing towards the group who in turn, became interested as they all excitedly stood up to their seats in glee as they smiled at the idea.

"Cool!"

"It really sounds like a festival."

..

"Guilds from all over Fiore will be participating there in order for one of them to claim the title of the strongest guild in Fiore...!" Romeo added.

"I see if the guild manages to win on that event... Then we could possibly become the strongest guild once again in Fiore." Erza concluded as she took a mindful thinking about the idea which she ultimately agrees.

"But do you think that we could really win despite everyone's current power as of now?" Suddenly Makarov came in to join the conversation with an earful question at hand.

"Master?!"

"Gramps!"

Everyone took a bit of shock and surprise from the 6th Master after seeing him suddenly popping up into their conversation all of a sudden. His angry demeanor was instantly gone which caused some of them to sweatdrop.

"Think about it, if we manage to win the event, the reward would 30,000,000 jewels." And in just like that the all-time sensation of their master's hunger for money risen and took over him in an instant as his eyes turned sparkles before without hesitating to agree at the decision.

"It's decided! We're participating!" A couple of cheers and smile went over to the crowd as Natsu and the others simply looked at each other in excitement, especially to the fire dragonslayer. Despite with others disagreeing the proposed idea, the order was never meant to be disobeyed now that their master finally decided at the topic at hand.

"Yosha! I'm all fired up more than ever!" Natsu declared proudly.

"When is the event happening?"

"Just in three months from now."

"Alright! We just have enough time for that to train ourselves... We should be able to prepare ourselves by then." Natsu made a rather confident smirk that he finally had for the first time ever since in the last seven years. Clashing both fists together with flames dripping out from his arms, he looked over to his friends with a fiery grin which made the others to smile in return and shook their head in determination.

"... The time of staying low is over... It's time we reclaim back our title as the number one guild in Fiore once again." He spoke.

"YEEEEAAAAHHH!" A loud cheer roared inside the interiors as the voices of their friends filled the entire room with lively spirits and confidence.

It's time for Fairy Tail to finally made its comeback as the strongest guild in Fiore.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys... The games are now soon in place. My deviation for the GMG will be also present in the nearby chapters so look forward to it. Next chapter would be the summer training or if I could put it all together in one chapter, I might put up with the appearance of Crime Sorciere also.**

 **This is quite a boost up since this was also a plot bridge for the upcoming arc. There are quite some scripted plots but I'll be once again deviating them on the next chapter so don't worry.**

 **Although I may have said this many times but, Merry Christmas to you all. Have a good and memorable time with your friends and families. Enjoy life, enjoy reading fanfic and the likes lol. That's all I can say for that so yeah. :)**

 **As always, massive thanks to all the readers who supported me and the story, your reviews and your opinions motivated me this much and I've never been more alive in this Christmas season. Once again, I'll be dropping off . I'll see you all on the next chapter and please, do review if you find the chapter interesting or sorts.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	14. Summer Training

**A/N: Heloo! Everyone! wiErD here. I got another chapter for you guys.**

 **Hope ya like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima himself.**

* * *

 **\- Summer Training -**

A few days had passed as the decision to participate on the Grand Magic Games has finally been decided by the Master. With the event starting three months from now, everyone needed to plan their own time of honing their skills and training themselves in order to be fully prepared at the upcoming festival.

One of the group that also started their own plans of training was Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear, in addition of Juvia. The party was formed just after the announcement of the guild's participation to the games. It was under the condition of tagging along close friends with them and train with each other in order to become stronger in those three months.

Of course, everyone thought out that the training exercise would be more like a harsh one, consisting of giving a hundred push-ups and other practices of taking their bodies to the very edge of their capabilities but that is not the case.

Instead, the group decided their training ground to be at the beach in which contains a lot of things to consider that aren't really part of any extensive training. It was more like a place for relaxation as the group wore on their bathing suits together with some swimming gear to boot. Most of them were preferring enjoyment to it, forgetting the fact that they were here to train in the first place.

The beach was full of people in their own bathing suits as they saw them play around the sand. There were also some families who brought along their kids to play around with the others, leaving their adults to relax by their mats and feel the warmth of the sun shining above them. The joy of the atmosphere was strong and lively as the people wore bright smiles whilst taking their time freely on the beach itself.

And in just like that, the group went out from their lodge and happily sprinted to the beach in pure excitement.

"Summer beach training!" They all shouted in glee as they joined in to the fun and started playing in the ocean without a second thought.

"Aaah... It's been a long time since I went out to a beach." Lucy breathed refreshingly as she gazed over to the endless sea before her.

"Seven years of blank time kinda wore down our strength as well despite being frozen in state." Levy perked in as she came beside the celestial mage with the same happy expression before gazing through the horizon.

"Well, let's replenish ours by enjoying our time here." The celestial mage smiled wide as she started to spring her way towards the ocean together with Levy.

"Hey guys! This isn't the time for relaxing ourselves. We must use every bit of our time in training instead of goofing around." Another voice came out from behind the girls as Jet and Droy came into view with different opinions about their training sessions. They don't seemed to agree that having a beach training is gonna help them boost their powers before the start of the games. And they could see most of their friends are having fun instead of focusing on training their magical powers.

It was then, another woman came into view behind them.

"Don't be like that... Having key of varieties is one way of getting yourselves used in future training. Playing well, swimming well and eating well every day." Erza explained as she too, joined in with the other girls.

"That's totally leaving the main point of training." Jet deadpanned.

"We can always have our training the next day or so... After being sealed in those seven years, it's natural for us to experience relaxation once in a while." Gray joined in the conversation with Natsu who was busy looking elsewhere throughout the beach, seemingly trying to scan the area.

"Even so, we should still make use of our time... We only have three months remember?"

"Three months is a long time... We could utilize our time of dividing our training sessions." Gray suggested.

"That's right! Slack down for a while... It's not like the games is gonna start three days from now." Natsu added.

With the opinion of their friends laid out to them, Jet and Droy could only sigh onto their selves and reluctantly agreed with the idea. Well, it's just the first day so there's nothing to be worried about. Seeing the rest of their friends and the people around them enjoying the beach, they guessed that there's no need to be so uptight about training. After all, they all deserve to rest and enjoy life once in a while.

And in just like that, the group continued their time to the beach. The girls simply played around the beach while some rested to bathe themselves from the bright sun. Others played around the sand, building anything that comes into their mind.

It was then, Natsu finally noticed someone was missing on the group. He looked around the vicinity for a blue silky hair but found no one. Happy and Carla also seemed to be nowhere in sight seeing that there is no walking felines in the area of the beach.

"Hey, have you seen Wendy around?" Natsu tried to ask Gray who was busy building a sand castle on his own.

"Beats me... Maybe she was still on the lodge together with the Exceeds... They were the last ones who are left in the lodge so I think they might still be there." The ice mage replied.

The pink-haired dragonslayer could only nod in response before standing up from his feet and glanced towards the lodge a few meters away from him and decided to make his way towards it. He was worried that she might be having some kind problem getting out on her own since she wasn't used to anything like this. But just as he was about to near the lodge, he finally caught sight of his Exceed together with hers, just standing beside the wooden door, seemingly waiting for someone.

He steadily made his way towards the lodge and eventually called out to them. The Exceeds noticed his approaching presence before greeting him as he neared to them.

"Hey, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hey... Have you seen Wendy around? I can't find her ever since we started coming out to the beach? Is something wrong?" He asked in a slightly worried manner as the Exceeds simply looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the pinkette.

"There's no problem really... It's just her unable to get out from her personalities issues... And she was embarrassed about showing her outfit to everyone or rather to a certain someone." Carla slightly smirked while looking mischievously towards the clueless dragonslayer together with this Exceed who doesn't seem to follow her conversation.

"What do you mean?" He answered quizzically. Carla could only sigh at his obliviousness.

"It means that she's too shy to even reveal herself in front of everyone in her swimsuit." It took a few seconds for the pinkette to understand what she meant.

"Is that so? Can I help?" He offered.

"Well actually, we really need you to help her get over her embarrassment." The white Exceed smirked deviously.

"Sure, what can I do?"

"Just call out to her inside..." She pointed over to the wooden door before them as Natsu simply nodded and walked towards the door and tried to knock a few times before speaking out her name from the other side.

"Wendy... Are you there?" True enough, the plan worked as Wendy let out a small shriek from the other side, unaware that Natsu was just behind the door waiting for her. She could've possibly thought that the pinkette was at the beach, playing with the others or something.

"N-Natsu?" She stuttered.

"Hey, Wendy... Come on, let's get out and enjoy the beach. Everyone is waiting for you." He called out in response with the two Exceeds waiting beside him at the door.

"I-I-I'll be out in a few seconds... Please don't mind about me. I-I'll catch up to you guys soon." She replied back with a hint of nervousness deep within her voice as she hastily tried her best not to worry the pinkette about her but Carla's not gonna buy it.

"Wendy... Just come out already! It's not like he's gonna faint or something." The white Exceed slightly raised her voice in annoyance of her dragonslayer's shy demeanor although she did put up another hint in which immediately got her to open the door almost instantly with a slam before looking towards her best friend with a flustered face.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT-huh?" She screamed in a loud voice but lowered it down afterwards as her eyes soon darted over to the pinkette right in front of them, finally revealing herself without even noticing that Natsu was just beside them. The two dragonslayers met their gazes at each other as they were left frozen and unmoving from their positions. Both of them were dumbfounded to see each other as Natsu was left to see her in light-blue swimsuit, consisting of a bikini top with strings tied over and below her shoulder to the back and a small skirted bottom with small frills on the edges. It was actually his first time seeing her in this kind of outfit since he normally sees her in casual outfits.

Wendy was also startled to see him in his black trunks, adorning with flame designs at the bottom part. His scaly scarf was tied at his waist, serving some sort of a belt and freely exposed his upper body to her.

It didn't take for her to realize that she was already heating up just by gazing at his physical body alone which caused her to fluster even more as a result. Sure, she did accompany him a couple of times in the beach years ago but as it goes by, she was starting to get cautious around him and can't even look straight at him as her face was merely shaded in crimson red due to embarrassment. Well, she was already at a fine age where she gets conscious around her surroundings and herself or even others for that matter.

Before even the group could even return to the guild, she was quite loose on her things despite living with him together but right now, she can't help but feel uptight towards herself when confronting Natsu alone.

It was because she was starting to see him in a different light. Whether like it or not, her personal view to him as a close friend had gradually changed in the course of those years. At times, she's having unexplained feelings inside that made her to question herself about her relationship with him.

What does she think of him as of now? Is it still in the stems of friendship? Or there's something even more that her heart was trying to tell her? She didn't know... but she was starting to realize the answer.

And it's not just about her own feelings, she also wanted to know of what he also feels about their relationship. For all these years, she wanted to know how he sees her in his own life. She didn't want to know it from his actions. She wanted to know from his words alone. However, she can't just bring herself to ask him about it since she doesn't have the courage to do so.

What if he rejects her? What if he doesn't really sees her that way?

Those are the questions that she don't want to remember. She doesn't want to let her relationship with him to end just from it. Although it sounded a bit selfish, she just can't help it.

It's because she loves hi-

Slapping herself hard to the cheek, Wendy shook off the thought out of her head as her mind couldn't take it. Natsu and the two Exceeds simply tilted their heads in confusion after seeing her suddenly slapping her face without any reason at all.

"Uhhh... Are you alright, Wendy?" Natsu couldn't help but ask.

"Y-Yes... Don't mind me..." She meekly replied while Carla could only smirk underneath her breath before finally speaking.

"Well, Natsu... What do you think?" The white Exceed gestured her paws towards the flustered bluenette who was surprised at her statement while Natsu was left to stammer in response to her question.

"Carla!"

"W-Well... ... ... I-It's pretty, I think... You look beautiful." He sheepishly replied while scratching his cheek out of embarrassment of his words towards her. Wendy on the other hand, simply took the words to heart as her face didn't went down as it stayed in complete shade of red color before leaving herself standing in shock before him. She doesn't have the power to say something beyond that point as she stayed silent with heavy blush on her face. Happy was cupping his mouth while Carla was smiling in relief, seeing that the interaction between their dragonslayers were so priceless and... ... eerily silent.

There were no words exchanged after his compliment as they were just staring at each other in wonder, until she finally decided to end it.

"Okay, now that you got your compliment from him, let's get going." Carla spoke which snapped them out from their trance as both dragonslayers reluctantly nodded before following her and Happy behind who was still giving them that creepy look of cupping his mouth with his cheeks puffed. He seems to be teasing them but Natsu had no clue of what his Exceed was trying to get at.

While walking towards the beach, Natsu and Wendy walked alongside with each other in silence, both heads glanced away from the other direction until Wendy shifted her gaze towards the sand before trying to steal glances at the pinkette who soon noticed her gazes at him.

"What is it, Wendy?"

"N-Nothing..." She squeaked.

"You know, if you're worried about what I said earlier, I can take it back if it's bothering you." He softly replied.

"Y-You don't need to do that! I was just surprised that's all... I just never had someone to compliment me like that..." She revealed while secretly hiding a small smile on her face.

"Oh, I see... Well, you do look pretty in that outfit... It suits you perfectly." He smiled once again, unknowingly catching the bluenette off guard as she flared up in embarrassment.

"T-Thank you... ..." She whispered. Meanwhile, in front of the two, Carla and Happy could only look at each other with a cheery smile before letting the two finally talk once again.

..

..

After a few minutes of making their way towards the beach, they finally met with the others and completed the group once again. They started their enjoy their time together with the others as Natsu and Gray had began their reformation of their rivalry while Wendy the other girls simply played around the beach with the Exceeds. It's been so long since they went in together with the rest of their friends. Years of hardship seemed like a memory to them and seemingly replaced it with pure joy and happiness of their friends alongside with them.

Whatever it is, everything is going to be alright from now on. Participating in the games is more likely another challenge for them but they feel confident that they would also prevail. With their friends right beside them, there's nothing to fear. They will retake the title back and finally reclaim their position as the number one guild in Fiore.

After playing themselves in the beach, everyone moved onto their separate places and began their training there.

Natsu and Happy were on the isolated part of the beach where the former was trying to strengthen his own power to become stronger and push himself to the very edge. Despite training in the past seven years, he could not allow himself to slack down since every year, more and more mages come around and participate in the games. He needed to be stronger and fight those people with all his might.

With his trusty Exceed cheering him on the sidelines, Natsu stood at the sand as waters rushed through his feet. His eyes were closed as he was concentrating his powers in his body and tried to unleash some of his strength.

"Come to think about it, I haven't seen your power that much ever since Gildarts..." Happy suddenly spoke in question at the pinkette with a pondering thought. Natsu opened his eyes and looked back at him with a confident smirk.

"Is that so? Wanna see it?"

"Of course, I do hope you meet my expectations... You're Natsu, alright." Happy clarified.

"Sure... I didn't laze around in those years..." He stated before looking back at the sea before him. Inhaling deeply as fire began to pour inside his lungs which signifies his traditional roar as he slowly bent his back after collecting more fire into his mouth before stopping and puffed his cheeks and took one last glance at the sea with a serious look before unleashing his power.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Without warning, an immensely large stream of fire erupted from his mouth that soon trailed far off towards the ocean, kicking up a lot of steam due to its intense heat colliding to the cold waters. The flames were so enormous that it actually blew back everything behind Natsu, including Happy who wasn't expecting that kind of power from him as he was simply launched away from his previous position.

Some of the onlookers back at the beach were startled to see a large haze of fire in the distance as Lucy and Gray simply placed their hands over to their foreheads and watched it from afar.

"What was that?"

"A conflagration?"

"It's probably Natsu." Wendy calmly replied which made the two jawdrop in response.

"WHAT?! THAT'S HIM?!" The two tried to confirm but Wendy could only nod at their question, leaving them in utter shock.

Going back at the duo, the dust seemed to settle for a few seconds as Natsu deeply breathe after releasing the roar's full force. With embers escaping from his mouth, Natsu could only stand back from his previous stance and looked at the sea before him. The waters in front of him simply evaporated, giving him a glimpse of the sea bed before being filled again with water and smiled in delight.

Looking back to find his Exceed, Natsu immediately found him stuck on the sand with his head buried first.

"How about that, Happy? Does it live to your expectations?" He clarified. At first, Happy didn't respond before slowly raising his head from the sand with his eyes circling in dizziness.

"I-It exceeded far more than it..." He stuttered in disbelief. Natsu made his toothy grin after that.

"Alright! But I'm not gonna stop there... I'm gonna keep on training so no one would finally look down on our guild!"

"A-Aye..."

"Come on, Happy... I want you to see my new spells... I want you to be the judge." The blue Exceed could only groan in pain seeing that Natsu has some more things left in store for him. He could just hope that it won't have to do anything about blowing him away from its intensity.

"Aye..."

..

..

Another few hours has passed as the light of the day progressed further towards the afternoon. The blinding light of the sun above the sky brought down an incredible amount of heat to the ocean as people bathe warmly at it as some of them were resting on their mats, relaxing themselves in the process. Others simply went to the beach to fight off the heat with cold waters and played around.

Wendy simply sat on the sandy beach as the waters washed constantly a few meters in front of her. She picked the beach to be the perfect spot to be reading the papers that Grandine had passed down to her in order to learn their secrets and use them in the upcoming games. Slowly scrutinizing each page, she found some words that are unfamiliar to her in which she simply skipped through it and studied more.

It took her a few minutes until she can't take it anymore and gave up reading it for a moment as she laid down on the beach, closing her eyes to think. I

It's just as Porlyusica-san had reminded her back then... This is not easy to master without looking further to the other words that she needed to understand before moving on to the next one. Some of the words written were not in human language so she guessed that it was draconic. She didn't expect it to be like that since she thought that Grandine would translate it to her language.

Her meeting with Grandine was brief. And as a result, she lacked any offensive dragonslayer spells or any culture of the dragon language that much. With the meeting with Natsu and Fairy Tail, she learned to adapt her own spells from the pinkette and train to become stronger.

Speaking of the pinkette, she suddenly rose up and glanced around to find him but was only able to see Lucy and Levy doing their training together. Gray was somewhere doing the same too while Erza was training to hone her sword skills a few meters away from her. She tried to find him but it was not before long, she saw a figure running with a set of huge tiles tied on his waist as he ran around the beach, together with a smaller figure flying beside him.

"Haaaaaaaah!" Natsu roared in determination as he ran as fast as he could with Happy cheering him.

"Aye!"

Eventually, the two soon made their way coming towards her place before finally stopping as Natsu unhitched the tires and looked at Happy before wiping a bead of sweat from his head.

"How many laps did I go?"

"578... I think that's enough training for now... Remember this is just the first day, Natsu... We should settle down, once in a while." Happy advised before eating a fish in his hands.

"I guess, we should call it a day then."

"Aye!" The two partners smiled at each other until Happy soon parted from him and went somewhere to find Carla as usual, leaving the pinkette alone as he tried to stretch out his body to keep his strength in check until he finally noticed Wendy a few meters away from him.

"Hey, Wendy!" He called out in delight as he tried to make his way towards her together with Happy. The bluenette simply passed a wave towards the duo before they finally met face to face with each other.

"How's training?" She asked, seeing that Natsu really did put up a lot of energy in today's training.

"We did running laps around the whole island... What about you?" He noticed her holding onto the paper Porlyusica gave to her days back.

"I was just starting to learn it but there are some words that are really confusing for me so I'm stuck." She tried put up a dry laugh, seeing that she didn't made any progress while he already started his own.

"Do you need some help?" He offered.

"R-Really?"

"Sure, I can help you out... Some of the words were written in dragons language there... Do you know it?" He tried to ask but Wendy could only frown at his question as she lowered her head.

"No... I didn't learn much from Grandine since she disappeared too early and I'm left with little to no knowledge about it." She reasoned which caught the pinkette to think for a moment. After that, he simply smiled before ruffling her head again like usual as he looked at her with a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry... I can help you with that... Igneel did taught me a lot of things about dragons so this one is no problem..."

"Thank you, Natsu..."

And the conversation continued. Natsu thoroughly taught everything he could point out about the unusual words as Wendy carefully listened in response to his teachings. Of course, there were instances that they goof around while teaching each other and Wendy was starting to pick the pieces in place and eventually memorized all the needed chants and patterns for the completion of the spells.

It was starting in the afternoon as the sun was beginning to set again on the west horizon, bringing up orange-filled lights in the sky and stretching shadows as it descends down on the sea. Despite of that, the two simply continued and tried to make use of their time in deciphering the words written on the paper.

"I still don't get about the Milky Way though... Is it an offensive spell or something?" Natsu asked as he peered his head over to the paper and find it confusing to know its use. Wendy was also quite puzzled at this as she tried to analyze the writings below the word itself.

"Listen to the voices of the dragons, connected to the river of the sky... " She spoke out its definition but cannot seemed to analyze it. "I don't get it."

"Well, I'm stumped... It's your magic so you must be the one who must know it." Natsu explained.

"A defensive spell maybe?" She inquired.

"I don't know..." He shook his head disapprovingly. "But at least, we got the first spell down... Are you sure that you want to try now? We could always try the spell the next day or so."

"Hmm... I guess we should try it by tomorrow... ... But I have something to do before I could use it." Wendy spoke.

"What is it?" He tried to ask but Wendy simply stood up from her position and softly gazed at him with a faint smile.

"Natsu, would you like to have a spar with me?" She offered and not before long he widened his smile as he beamed at the bluenette standing right beside him.

"Sure! It's been a while since we had our training together... I was starting to feel lonely..." Wendy could only giggle at his antics before stopping momentarily and asked once again.

"Why?"

"Well, having to fight you kinda brings up the fun... It's just feels so bright and lively whenever I get to train with you." He admitted, stuttering her in the process.

"I-Is that so? W-Well, don't mistake me for a weak mage because even though you're insanely powerful, I can still put up a hard fight against you." She lightly dared that only made him to chuckle a bit.

"You're not weak though... And I can tell that you're powerful to begin with... And that even makes me even more fired up than ever!" He spoke in glee before standing up to his feet and faced the bluenette with determination.

"Are you ready, Wendy?"

"Yes!" Both dragonslayers faced off against each other as they focused their gazes at each other. There are no more people in the vicinity, seeing that most of them went back to their lodges. Right now, this is the perfect time to train while there is a chance for them to be alone in order to prevent anyone from getting injured since Natsu tends to overdo everything on his own.

Both sides stared at each other for a moment until the wind finally stops, giving them the cue to start off the battle. Wendy was the first one to initiate her spell as she stretched her arms outward as three magical circles appeared beneath her feet and right beside her hands.

 **"Fast wind that run the heavens... Ile Vernier!"**

 **"Magic that protects the heavens... Ile Armor!"**

 **"Power of stout arms that tears heaven... Ile Arms!"**

Chanting those words, Wendy felt an significant increase of her magical and physical capabilities as she glowed in light-blue before looking back at the pinkette one last time.

"Here I go, Natsu!"

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

With that said, Natsu flared up his fist in flames as he began his charge towards Wendy and tried to attack her with her fist. Before he could even make contact with her, Wendy already disappeared from her previous position, causing Natsu to widen in surprise, seeing that her speed was actually faster than ever before and with the help of the buffs, she might be even faster than he thought.

However, he could only smile in delight, knowing that she really is a formidable opponent when fought against him.

It was then Wendy finally appeared behind him before chanting another spell towards him. She stretched out her arms as wind encircled it, causing a change of wind current around her vicinity.

 **"Sky Dragon's Hurricane Edge!"** Swiping her hands in an X-pattern, Wendy sends out two huge wind blades towards him, only to be dodge easily as the wind crashed to the sand, causing a large cloud of dust and sand a few meters away.

Without a moment to waste, Natsu used the opportunity to counterattack as he clasped his hands together in flames before creating a huge fireball and pointed it towards the bluenette.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu shouted briefly as he launched the fireball towards the bluenette but she easily dodged it before generating a conflagration behind her.

Both sides exchanged spells at one after another, leaving a trail of burning paths and ravaged areas as Natsu and Wendy poured out there magics at each other, unknowingly beginning to tear the beach apart with their powers. Knowing that consequence, the two simply decided to fight on close-combat quarters as they closed their distances at each other and began to trade blows. Wendy was able to evade much of his attacks while Natsu on the other hand, simply took her attack head-on without even showing signs of injury though he gotta admit, some of her attacks kinda hurts, especially with wind-enhanced fists.

Another couple of minutes has passed as the sun was setting on the horizon, bringing in the darkness on the other side of the globe. The two dragonslayers suddenly broke away for a few meters from each other after a power struggle as they both panted on their breathes, seeing that they've been training for quite some time now without stopping.

"You're really strong, Wendy..." He remarked.

"Thank you... But I can see you're still holding back." She suspected, seeing that he didn't use any of his flames to enhance his attacks.

"Well, I just couldn't bring myself to hurt you even if it's just a training." He admitted which caught her off guard as she suddenly blushed at his reason of not doing so.

"W-what are you talking about? A-Are you trying to let me put my guard down?!" Natsu simply chuckled.

"No... I was being honest really. I just can't picture myself trying to hurt you... You are very precious to me, Wendy... I just can't do anything about it." He softly spoke before actually returning back to his battle stance. On the other hand, Wendy finally lost her composure as her flustered side, eventually got the best of her and simply let down her guard and eventually went down on her knees.

"W-What are you doing... saying those words at a time like this..." She muttered silently which somehow made him confused about it.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I surrender..." She conceded defeat while trying to hide her blushing face from him.

"Eeeeh? Why?" Natsu drawled lazily, surprised at her sudden declaration.

"... lost." She mumbled something underneath her breath which didn't go unnoticed from the pinkette.

"What is it, Wendy? Did you say something?" He tried to ask.

"I wanna go back to the lodge." She spoke.

"O-Okay..." Natsu doesn't know about the reason but it seems like the training ended just like that. He wondered about her reason of doing so. He didn't do anything wrong now, didn't he? If that was the case, he ought to apologize to her soon. Wendy on the other hand, tried to stand up with her feet but was shocked to find that she haven't gotten the strength to get back on her knees for some reason.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Natsu asked worriedly as he walked beside her.

"Eh? That's strange... I can't seem to stand up." She tried to force her way up but her feet seemed to weak to move. She was just able to move them just a while ago. It's strange that she suddenly lose strength because of that.

"Really, it looks like you were pushing yourself to hard..." Natsu assumed before scratching his head with a shrugged expression. He thought something for a moment before moving right in front of her and knelt down, facing his back towards her. "Here. I'll help you."

Wendy blinked for a few moments before realizing of what he was trying to do.

"I-It's okay, Natsu. I just need a few seconds until I can stand up." She tried to move her knees but instead, she felt a pain stinging from the inside after trying move it.

"See? Your feet are sore from today's training... Really, you always tried to overwork yourself..." He shrugged before motioning himself and simply carried the bluenette on his back and held her knees together to prevent her from falling.

"N-Natsu! W-What are you doing?!" She squeaked nervously and embarrassingly as she found herself in a piggy back ride from the pinkette.

"Carrying you back... You can't move on your own now, right? I'll help you get back on the lodge." He reasoned.

"I-I know that but..." She stammered.

"But what?"

"I-It's kinda embarrassing." She whispered. It took only a few seconds for him to understand what she was trying to say until he finally chuckled. "W-What?"

"Is that so? I don't mind it if it was you..." He grinned but it didn't help her at all as she was left to hide her face from him once again.

Standing again for a moment to make sure he's got a hold of her, Natsu and Wendy slowly began their way back to the lodge. Neither the two of them spoke on the way as Wendy went silent, feeling the warmth of his back colliding to her body, comforting her as they continued their journey.

"Can I ask something, Wendy?" Natsu suddenly spoke behind her.

"Of course..."

"The next time we train, don't push yourself too much, okay?" He softly replied in which got her somehow surprised in the process as she gazed on his back in wonder.

"... Don't hesitate to ask me anything, okay? Really, don't make me worry too much." He shrugged. The sky dragonslayer could only stare at his warm gaze as he glanced back towards her with a reassuring smile of his own. Slowly, shadowing her expression as she rested her head to his back. With a huge blush coming out from her cheeks, Wendy could only stutter herself as she tried to say those words to him.

"N-Natsu... I...I...I-" She couldn't say it. Even though he reassured her that she was welcomed to ask him anything, she still didn't have the courage to say it in front of him. Her heart is starting beat fast as she tried to complete her statement once more. It was then Natsu noticed it and looked back at her in confusion.

"You what?"

"N-Nothing... Thank you..." She softly spoke. Natsu could only smile in response as he carried her along the way towards the lodge. Without knowing, Wendy could only frown to herself for not being able to express her feelings towards him. She didn't have enough courage to say it right in front of him. She also probably feared of what his answer might be. A part of her soon felt regret about her actions and could not help but feel sad about it.

However, this is fine to her. Perhaps someday, she would finally able to tell him how she felt about him. For now, she will only treasure her moments with him. That's all that matters to her right now.

Softly nestling her head on his back, Natsu noticed her happy face and could not help but smile in return. Turning back towards his direction, he continued to walk with her as they straddled along the seashore with the night finally descending down to the world and brought out the beautiful night sky that they gazed upon the stars flickering on the heavens.

* * *

 _ **One week later...**_

The group was steadily making progress as they kept their training session in place with Gray focusing on different types and shapes of molding in order to expand his creativity in making more complex ice molding magic on his own. Lucy was meditating in order of her to expand her own powers as well and to enhance her magical power and stamina to last throughout longer battles. Erza was still as sharp as ever, she had been practicing her sword skills straight. Levy was busy focusing her own as well if not for the constant intervention of Jet and Droy fawning over her by showing their strengths.

Juvia was training somewhere, presumably at sea where most of her powers were being used there as she carried multiple tonnes of water in air, hoping for her to expand her stamina as well.

And lastly, Natsu and Wendy were training with each other as always with the latter greatly improving over the past few days as she was finally able to master the first spell handed down to her by Grandine in the written papers. In the past few days, she was able to test out the spell for the first time but resulted into a disaster as she accidentally destroyed a part of the forest, leaving some of the trees to be torn down from the force of the wind she created.

As of now, she was trying to keep it at a minimum as she tried to train herself in terms of close-combat quarters in the company of the pinkette who happily trained with her.

"Phew... You're finally getting the hang of it... Instead of attacking me with full force, you're doing it in swift attacks..." Natsu remarked as the bluenette wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead before smiling in determination.

"Well, my magic isn't really that suited for strong attacks... So I resorted to my speed instead."

"I guess, we should take a break then." Natsu proposed as they actually lost track of time and finally lowered their guard and met up with their two Exceeds located at the sidelines. They were watching their fight for quite some time now as both of them simply ate their lunch as the two dragonslayers came into view.

"Good work, you two... Even though seven years has passed, you were still able to improve yourselves in the upcoming games." Carla handed down a towel towards the bluenette in which she accepted it.

"I didn't do much... Wendy's got more improvements than I am." Natsu reasoned.

"Well, it's because you had nothing more to improve, seeing that you were able to become strong and eventually got Wendy under your teachings... I just hope that she won't follow your footsteps of destruction." Carla joked.

"Carla!" Wendy scolded.

"Well, I'm awesome... I can't wait for the games..."

"Aye!"

"Well, leaving that aside, we're finally making some progress... For the Tenrou Group that is." Carla looked over to the other members who were coming towards them as they assembled their team once more. Both Erza and Lucy stood before the four together with the others who had just finished their training for today.

"Our progress is moving steadily faster than I thought... If we were able to keep this pace then those 3 months will be enough for us to catch up to this world." Erza deduced as she wiped a bead of sweat from her head.

"Sure..." Levy agreed.

"Even so, I kinda think that 3 months isn't enough for us, considering the years that transpired after that incident in Tenrou Island however, seeing our effectiveness in training, we should be able to make it." Lucy smiled.

"Aye!"

"Hoooh! I can't wait to prove those other guilds' about our overwhelming power! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted in determination.

Everyone seemed to agree on their progress since a week has passed and they were already feeling stronger than ever. Just a few months left until the start of the games. They needed to pour everything in their power in order to become stronger and reclaim the title of the strongest guild in Fiore. That's the goal that they're aiming to achieve to make their guild proud and also repay their debts from the First Master who saved the group from Acnologia.

Everything was going smooth until Virgo instantly appeared out of nowhere right beside Lucy, sitting in a collected manner, shocking the whole group in response.

"Princess... We have an emergency." She stoically spoke.

"Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise along with the others.

"Woah! The maid spirit! It's been a long time since I last saw you!" Natsu delightfully replied.

"Why are you here?! And learn to remind me if you ever going to force your way through the gate without my permission!"

"Am I ready for punishment?" She quickly brought up her usual masochistic side of hers which made the group to sweatdrop in response. Well, leaving that aside, everyone began to wonder about the message that she was trying to inform to the celestial mage. Something must be afoot.

"You were saying about an emergency?" Gray suddenly asked in curiosity in which everyone followed as they noticed a change of expression on the celestial spirit.

"Yes... The celestial realm is in dire situation and we need you all to help us for that matter." She bowed sincerely.

"Of course, we will help out... Just point the enemy and we're smashing them afterwards." Natsu flared up in determination but it was not long before Lucy interrupted the conversation.

"Wait a moment! Normal people cannot travel in the celestial spirit world, you know..."

"That's no problem. We can provide you celestial clothes in order for a safe passage in the world... Are you all ready?" Despite her warning, she began to glow in magical power as the group was enveloped into some kind of bright light that soon began to consume everyone, much to their shock and surprise.

And without giving them time to react, Virgo had finally sent them all towards the celestial realm as the light shone towards the sky and left a trail of stardust in the vicinity. As soon as the dust settled, Jet and Droy were the ones left on the beach, much to their shock since they thought they were included in the travel towards the celestial world.

"H-Hey, where is everyone?!"

"W-Why are we left here?"

...

...

...

The celestial realm was definitely different from the human world. Instead of being filled with landmasses and huge seas, the realm was seemingly a blue dark void that stretched far into infinity. To compensate for the missing lands, the world is filled with several planet-like orbs that float around in space, making it seemed like a different world. Lights and stars shone bright from all places, crystals seemed to grow also on most places accompanied with star hazes that emanate colorful lights in all places.

Natsu and the others landed on top of each other as the portal appeared right above the entrance which caused everyone to lose their composure for a moment until finally recovering and tried to gain footing on the foreign world. Virgo simply landed beside them before gesturing her hand from the group and towards the path where they were supposed to go.

"Welcome to the celestial spirit world... I changed your clothes accordingly so you may not have any trouble in staying here for quite some time now." The maiden spirit explained.

"Alright! Now, what's the situation?! Who are the enemies?! Where can we find them?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Natsu... Calm down." Erza reminded before putting up a light glare at him in which he immediately obeyed. Sighing for a moment, Erza looked around her surroundings and cannot help but be amazed by its vibrant appearance. It's nothing like the world that they used to live in.

"So this is the celestial realm, huh?" Gray stated.

"It's beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed in joy.

 **"Welcome, my old friends... Thank you all for coming!"** A rather large booming sound of a male voice swept past the group as they all turned around towards the entrance and eventually had their eyes widened like white saucers as their heads glanced above the giant plate-armored humanoid standing right before them in a matter of seconds.

The giant creature was consisted of armor all over his body. From his open helmet situated on his head to his armor-clad boots, the humanoid creature is seemingly related to that of a knight. A giant large cape is seen behind his back and an extremely long mustache is seen on his face which diagonally reaches to his upper torso, much to Natsu and Happy's surprise and bewilderment.

"Mustache!"

"Long mustache!"

With the two commenting freely on his prominent feature, the humanoid creature simply sported a large grin towards them until Lucy began to speak after realizing the giant figure in front of them.

"You're the... ... Celestial Spirit King!" She exclaimed out in surprise for having to him once more. It's probably a long time since she last saw him during her time with Loke's problem several years back but she never though that she would meet him again for the second time.

"So... you're the king of this world..." Erza gazed longingly at the giant figure which made the others to sweatdrop at her display of calmness despite meeting a ruler of the celestial realm.

"I've heard that the celestial spirit world is in a state of a serious crisis... Is it true?" Lucy soon began to discuss about the problem as the group began to back up and followed the celestial mage.

The Celestial Spirit King was silent for a moment before only putting up a chuckle under his breathe as he gestured himself into a welcoming manner with a laid-back attitude which contradicts his character despite being a ruler of the celestial realm. After that, several of their celestial spirit friends began to appear right beside the king and simply did the same as him before speaking towards the group.

"Lucy and her other friends! Welcome back from that timeskip! Let's party!"

As soon as they said that, Natsu and the others could only put up a blank response towards the denizens of the celestial spirit world. Their bodies froze as they were simply dumbfounded at the reaction of the people before them.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!"

It was then Lucy turned over to the culprit who invited them here in the first place. Eyes glared over to the maiden spirit as she simply stared at them with a stoic look.

"But you said that there's a serous crisis...!" A playful chuckle and a tilted head was the only thing she did until the whole group went down to the floor in realization.

"YOU LIED TO US!"

A couple of celestial spirits chuckled and laughed along their reactions as they soon expressed their apologies one by one and also their reasons of bringing them to their world.

"Sorry about that... We just wanted to surprise you." Aries shyly smiled alongside with the others.

"We wanted to celebrate for your return and this is the plan we made so far."

"We couldn't get to the human realm all at once so we decided to invite you all here instead."

With multiple reasons coming from the other celestial spirits, everyone seemed to calm down and realize the situation. They invited them here just to celebrate their friends' return although two people among the group aren't really included in the timeskip phase. Nevertheless, they couldn't deny the smiles creeping out from their lips as they faced excitedly at their celestial spirit friends.

"I see! I get what you're trying to say! Count me in!" Natsu gleefully spoke along with the other spirits.

 **"Let's party, my old friends! Let's enjoy, drink and celebrate to our hearts' content!"** The Celestial Spirit King began demonstrating his energetic nature to which everyone followed him as they all began to party with the others.

Both human and spirit partied alongside with each other as each of them conversed with each other like old times.

"It's been awhile, Loke." Gray spoke to his partner.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about the trial."

"It's alright... It's all in the past. Plus, if it weren't for Grimoire Heart we won't be doing this in the first place." The Regulus user could only chuckle.

"Right... Though that timeskip did a lot to you all."

"I can't say no to that... But I guess, time just keeps moving."

..

..

On the other hand, Wendy and Lucy had found themselves talking with Horologium with the former expressing her thanks to her savior back at Tenrou Island.

"T-Thank you for your help back at Tenrou Island, Horologium-san." The bluenette smiled softly at the celestial spirit clock who could only express a faint smile towards her in return.

"Oh, you're welcome though might I add, you seemed different from before... The last time I saw you is that you were a little girl back then." He noted after seeing her features.

"Oh that! Well, a lot of things happened here and there but I was able to grow myself in the past seven years." She explained which confused the spirit.

"It's pretty complicated to tell about but there's nothing to worry about it." Lucy reassured.

And the celebration went on as Natsu and the others happily enjoyed their time in the celestial world. The clamor didn't stop and everyone was completely amazed at the majestic sight of the celestial realm since they were the first humans to ever set foot on such a world. However, the spirit of brawling in Fairy Tail never ceased as Natsu eventually got into heated debate with Loke who was trying to hit on Wendy for some reason since she was already at a fine age that everyone in the spirit realm didn't seem to notice beforehand. The fight subsided with Erza who simply silenced the two males with a lecture and stern look of anger.

"Even so, this is pretty amazing, don't you think?" Gray remarked before being flooded by a multitude of Plues around him.

"I'm actually surprised too... To think that the celestial spirit world would be this brilliant." Lucy spoke beside him and it was not long until the Celestial Spirit King spoke beside them.

 **"We have plenty of friends but you were the first guests that we invited here so it should be expected. After all, we are all friends."** The king smiled in relief in which Lucy could only return the favor.

"Man, having you here must be jackpot... we're lucky to have you here." Gray grinned before patting the blonde-haired mage head, much to Juvia's shock and irritation as she stalked the two behind the pillar in complete jealousy.

"Grrrr... Gray-sama must only to that to Juvia... Love rival!" She hissed.

..

..

On some other parts of the place, Wendy eventually stumbled into some pearl located at the near corners of the dinner table with Carla following her. They've been exploring much of the place since everything was new to them and curiosity got the best of her as she just can't stop wandering around, looking at bizarre yet amazing things around her.

"What is this?" Wendy asked curiously as she glanced about towards Aries who was accompanying her.

"Ah, this is the Pearl of Revelations. Just like the name implies, it's sort of a fortune teller which reveals your secrets when your mind thinks about certain things and topics." The celestial ram spirit stated.

"How does it work?"

"Well, you just move right in front of it and close your eyes and think of something about a topic with your secret intact. After that, the pearl will reveal it right in front of you. Here, let me try." She beamed before moving over to the pearl and closed her eyes. Wendy and Carla watched carefully as the reflection of the pearl itself began to distort before forming patterns of letters until it finally revealed a word in it.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Wendy exclaimed in joy.

"See? I thought about my favorite food and it shows just my secret favorite food of all! How about you try it?" Aries looked at the uncertain bluenette who only flailed her arms in denial.

"I-It's okay... I don't have any secrets at the moment."

"Aw, come on... Everyone has one secret or two... Come on, give it a try!" She insisted as she pulled the indecisive dragonslayer right before the pearl as she was left to stare nervously at the object right in front of him.

What to think? What to think? She can't even any decent topics that would reveal her secret... She could only wonder about herself though. Breathing slowly to slowly concentrate herself, Wendy closed her eyes and decided to pick randomly whatever comes out in his mind.

.

.

One topic came into her mind in a flash. 'The person she truly loves and cares deeply.'

Slowly opening her eyes, Wendy waited for the pearl to reveal the answer as both Carla and Aries were left to peek behind her head as the letters soon scrambled that of a name, shocking the bluenette in response of the answer.

"N..A..T..S..U"

Without warning, she stumbled right away and blushed heavily on the answer of the pearl as two of her companions were left to ponder about the answer though the Exceed was easy to catch up of what she thought at the pearl itself. She sweated a small smirk came out from her best friend's lips while Aries was left confused at the answer.

"Isn't that the name of that rosy-haired boy with you?" She asked curiously.

"Yes... But more importantly, what was the question? Would you like to tell us about it, Wendy?" Carla changed her tone in a teasing manner as Wendy could feel that she was beginning suspect something between the two of them.

"What did you think in the pearl, Wendy-san?" Aries asked curiously. The bluenette was just glad that she was quite an airhead but she couldn't get away from the Exceed who got her cornered with her suspicions as she was left blushing despite trying to hide it from them.

"I...I...I didn't wish anything at all!" She poorly excused herself.

"That's impossible... Once the pearl reveals something, it means that you made a thought before opening your eyes." Aries explained.

"B-But I didn't-" Before she could even reply, Natsu came into view, much to the three's surprise.

"Yo! Wendy! I was wondering if you could-" At the same time, he wasn't able to finish his statement as he literally blown away with a torrent of wind from the bluenette who hastily made a desperate move to keep him away since the pearl is still haven't been able to disperse the name and the person in question is nearby so she had no choice.

"Kyaaaaaaah!" With an ear-piercing shout, Wendy screamed in embarrassment as Natsu was blown away from her.

"Gaaaaaah!" Of course, Natsu definitely needed a shout until he crashed into one of the tables as he went dizzy for a moment until Wendy realized of what she had done. Running over to the downed pinkette, Wendy instantly tried to apply her healing spell towards him as fast as she could.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"I-It's okay... I kinda wind up thrown a couple of times in my lifetime." He chuckled despite his dizziness. Meanwhile, Carla was left behind near the pearl as Aries had also tried made their way towards the two on worry. She gazed over to the pearl as the name became to distort once again and not before long it created another message which clearly shows the question that her dragonslayer had thought out earlier.

Smiling in relief, Carla could only shrug at it before turning back to the two as the message finally disappeared.

"So that's what it is..."

..

..

..

Eventually, a day has passed as the group had begun packing up to return to their world, seeing that their party had soon come to an end. Everyone were preparing themselves at the portal that leads them back to the human world as they all sent their farewells with the other spirits who were waiting at the sidelines with some having some teary smiles, seeing that they actually had fun together. They will not forget this day.

"Farewell, everyone! Please take care of Lucy!"

"Don't forget to call us anytime!"

"You were so deeply loved by them." Erza smiled at the celestial mage beside her.

"They were my precious friends." Lucy wiped a small tear from her eye as she soon took one last glance onto her celestial spirit friends before they all glowed in bright light as they were finally beginning to return back to Earthland.

 **"May all the stars forever guide you on your journeys, my dear friends!"** The Celestial Spirit King smiled in content as all the other spirits began waving their hands towards their human friends.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up than ever before! Now I can finally eve train myself further!" Natsu flexed his muscles with confidence.

"Don't go anywhere without me, Flame-brain! I'll catch up to you in no time." Gray taunted.

"You wish!"

"By the way, there's something that I'd like to tell regarding the time here in this world." Virgo reminded.

"Oh! You mean that 1 year here in the celestial world equals to 1 day in the real world?" Both Natsu and Gray spoke expectantly at the maiden spirit.

"No... Actually, it's the opposite... 1 day in the celestial world equals 3 months to that of the real world." She blurted out which caused many of the group to fall into an utterly blank expression.

"Eh?" Without giving them time to say anymore than that, the group were already sent back to Earthland, completely dumbfounded at the revelation of the time intervals between two worlds.

After returning to the beach, Jet and Droy soon came into view, seeing that their friends finally returned to the real world after three months of waiting.

"Hey, guys! Welcome back! I bet you trained very hard at the celestial world!"

"How did it go? The Grand Magic Games will be starting off in the next five days."

Those two questions greatly impacted the group, especially to the Tenrou Group as Natsu, Wendy, Gray and Erza simply slumped themselves to the ground together with the Exceeds before inhaling very deeply and-

"OH... MY... GOD...!"

Meanwhile, Lucy shouted with all her might at the heavens, cursing the king of the celestial realm despite being worlds apart. I swear that she would really have the knack giving a beating or two at her spirit friends for not informing them beforehand. Well, I guess, it's too late now.

"YOU DAMN MUSTACHE, BASTARD! ! ! !"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Sorry guys for not uploading at the early time. I have two reasons for that; one is celebrating with family and two, my laptop got corrupted and wrecked all my files, including my stories in which I putted on docx files. Sadly, I cannot open them and was forced to reformat the whole laptop as a result. I was halfway through the chapter before that happened and fortunately, I kept a back-up folder of my stories on my hard-drive and tried for a clean run once again. It's a good thing that I backed it up just a few days ago. Who knows what would happen if I failed to do that. It was also the same reason why I didn't response much to the previous chapter's reviews so I hope you understand.**

 **Despite being saved, I have restart all over again on the chapter. :(**

 **I'm currently using our computer since I wanted my laptop to have a clean run before I could use it again.**

 **And so that's my problems for not uploading. Hope you guys forgive me :( I'll try to post more frequent as possible until we can finally move on to the GMG arc in which I had already deviated to my own set of games and match-ups in the future. Stay tuned!**

 **Reviews are still welcome. I will try to respond to them as soon as I can when I have the time. I have to fix this problem first.**

 **See ya all in the next chapter!**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	15. The Arcane Deathmatch

**A/N: Sup guys! wiErD here. I got another chapter for you. Well, I might be able to add the start of the games here if the word count makes it.**

 **Nothing much to tell here right now except for a Belated Happy New Year to you guys! Let's get along once again in this new year!**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 15 for you guys. I'll get out of the mic as soon as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT nor its characters. Hiro Mashima owns them :)**

* * *

 **\- The Arcane Deathmatch -**

Natsu and the rest of the group simply slumped their backs near a wooden fence, facing the ocean in completely blank looks. They oddly stared into space as they were in the middle of processing their minds together at the preceding situation.

They just wasted a whole bunch of time during their visit at the celestial spirit world without even knowing about the time intervals between them and their world. Who would've thought that the time in celestial realm would be more consuming than the time they spent in the real world? No one knows and they were sure that they really screwed up big time now that they have only five days before the games start and a week's training is not enough for them to bolster their strength.

With no solution to come up with this incident, they simply stared into space. That's all they can do right now though at least for the Tenrou Group that is. Natsu and Wendy are not included in the dilemma but thinking about the amount of time they wasted is kinda shocking and unprecedented.

A wind swept past the group as they didn't move an inch at all. Their eyes were white as snow and their expression were totally priceless.

~Stare~

"Just what kind of mess did we get ourselves into?" It was then Erza spoke on behalf of the group. The eerie silence is totally making them uncomfortable for some reason.

"Our precious time... 3 months..." Natsu trailed off.

"Gone just like that." Gray followed. The tone of their voices were all monotonic without any change at the pitch of their sounds.

"What are we gonna do..." Lucy joined in until another familiar voice resounded through the silent group as they rigidly glanced over to the culprit who gave them this unexpected outcome.

"Princess... I have a suggestion... ... ... Please give me an even harsher punishment." The all-time masochistic maiden spirit, Virgo spoke her suggestion as they all looked at her blankly tied up into a coconut tree with knees bent forward accompanied by three giant stone slabs placed on top and a jagged stone platform is placed below her. No one sure knows how she gotten herself in that situation and everyone is starting to get pissed.

"JUST GO HOME ALREADY!" The group shouted in annoyance at the maid spirit before calming down and finally decided to take the matter seriously since they don't have enough time to train anymore. Three months had passed and the other parties must be finished with their own training while they haven't even progressed at all. Well except for the two dragonslayers that is.

"Guys! The Grand Magic Games is about five days away and we haven't increased our magic power at all!" Jet began to explain the situation but everyone could only sigh at his statement as they all felt depressed about their lack of training apart from the others.

"I guess, we should let the others to participate in this event. We only made little progress of our training." Levy sighed depressingly, followed by Juvia who joined her afterwards.

"Once again, the gap of power between me and Lily has grown..." Happy reasoned with a slight tear coming out from his eye which surprised some of the members of the group at his reason.

"You're worried about that?" Carla asked curiously.

"Don't sweat it, Happy... To me, you're the most awesome Exceed that I can ever have. Plus, I got your back, right?" Natsu tried to lighten his best friend up in which Wendy could only smile in return as she observed their friendly interaction with each other.

While the group were discussing their own problems, Erza immediately stood up in defiance as her aura suddenly bursts out completely before showing her determination from the group as they were left staring widely at her in the process.

"We can still make it! If we start now, we going to have a hell training for all of us! None of you will sleep or eat at all. We'll use everything in our power to push those bodies to the limit! Do you hear me?!" She proposed though many wanted to deny her suggestion but can't do so since they were literally facing a rather seething redhead in front of them.

"Eeeek!"

"Isn't that kinda going overboard?" Wendy tried to dissuade.

"Alright! We should start now! We can make it in five days!" Natsu seemed to agree for some reason.

"I ain't gonna laze around this time! I'll work myself to the bone until I break!" Gray followed. He wasn't gonna left behind.

"J-Juvia will do the hell training too with Gray-sama!"

Before the group could even start their supposed intense five-day training course, a scroll descended down to the sky and eventually hit to the scarlet knight's head, giving a painful sound as it collided to her and got the whole group to froze in shock.

Her face shadowed for a moment, giving everyone the shivers as they know that it is not good. Picking up the scroll from the ground, Erza glared over to the group with a very deathly look.

"Who the hell threw this to me?!"

"It wasn't us! I swear!' Natsu defended himself as he hugged Happy in fear. Everyone did the same and hugged their closest companion to them in hope not being invoked by the redhead's wrath. In truth, it wasn't actually them who did it. Whoever did that to them must be playing a prank on them just to get the redhead to be pissed at them.

Fortunately, Erza stopped her growing wrath as she was able to stop for a moment and took a brief look at the unsealed scroll in her hand.

"What is this?" She tried to open as the group calmed down and breathe a sigh of relief.

"What's it say?"

Swiftly reading through the contents, Erza began to speak. "To Fairy Tail, come to the bridge in the West Woods."

"What does it mean?" Wendy asked.

"Must be a trap... We don't know who sent this letter." Lucy warned.

"I don't think that someone would attack us, considering that we didn't do anything suspicious in the last few days unless-" Erza pondered for a moment before shifting her gaze towards the pinkette who then noticed their gazes towards him for some reason.

"W-what? I didn't do anything I swear! I'm just training with Wendy!" Everyone sighed for a moment before going back at the scroll handed to them.

"I guess, we should check it out... If they really wanted us to meet there, we might as well go." The scarlet knight spoke with finality in which everyone nodded in response as they began their way towards the destination.

It didn't take long for them to reach at the suspension bridge at the designated place in which they found it destroyed in the process. They stopped for a moment as they began to scan around in their vicinity to see if there's anyone who's spying on them in secret. Their eyes narrowed in suspicion as they observed every part of the place but found no one.

"Did you smell anything, Natsu?" Erza asked at the pinkette beside her.

"No... I can't even find the faintest scent of humans due to the trees and plants around here."

"I see... I guess we should be careful then... I'm not sure what will happen next if we were to make a mistake." She warned, with her face turning slightly serious all of a sudden.

"I don't know who it could be but I'm ready to fight." Natsu reassured.

"Was it a prank?" Gray tried to guess.

Then after a moment, they soon began to feel a surge of magic coming to the other side of the cliff as their eyes widened in surprise as the broken bridge began to reassemble itself back to its original place. Ropes attached themselves together with the broken woods which turned back into its original state.

"Wha-" Jet and Droy stuttered in disbelief.

"The bridge is... ... fixed!" Levy exclaimed.

"I guess this is their method of invitation." Erza never let down her guard as she gazed over to the thick forest on the other side of the cliff.

"Looks like we're in it for some fight soon. Let's go!" Natsu grinned before clasping his flaming fists together. The rest of the group simply nodded in response as they soon began their way across the bridge and made their way towards the other side before entering into a thick forest that was completely covered in lush trees and flora that is accompanied by the sound of birds, chirping from the high branches.

However, Natsu and Wendy soon picked up a familiar scent in front of their direction as they suddenly perked up in attention and looked at each other in confounded surprise.

"Wendy, this smell... It mus be-" It was then Erza turned around towards the two dragonslayers.

"What is it?"

"It's them..." Wendy muttered. Everyone tilted their heads in confusion at her until she finally pointed over the distance as three figures began to appear in the vicinity. They seemed to be masking their faces with cloaks as they came into view.

After a moment, they finally stopped in a safe distance between the Fairy Tail mages as Natsu and Wendy simply softened their gaze as they recognized the three figures right in front of them.

"For crying out loud, I thought it was someone else... but I never thought it would be you again of all people." Natsu grinned wide at the figures.

"Thank you for coming, Fairy Tail mages..." The one on the front between the two figures in front of them began unmask his hood and finally reveal his true identity to the rest of the group, making them to widen their eyes in surprise and disbelief at the person right in front of them. What's more is that they also recognized the other two behind the male figure until their jaws were already down to the ground due to the shock.

"Long time no see, Jellal..." Natsu called out the name of the male figure who simply smiled in return and looked at the pinkette expectantly.

"It's been a long while now, Natsu." The blue-haired mage greeted.

"J-J-Jellal?!" Everyone stammered from their position as they were taken by surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Hello, everyone! I see that the Tenrou Group still haven't changed... And I'm sure that you all heard my jailbreak years ago." He spoke in a low voice as his gaze was merely straight to the ground in front of him. Erza on the other hand, began to narrow her eyes in suspicion before remembering the same information she got from Alzack and Bisca.

Meanwhile, Ultear and Meredy soon noticed the bluenette among the group and couldn't help but wave a hand towards her in delight.

"Yoohoo! It's been awhile, Wendy-chan!" Meredy called out in delight with a suffix on her name, causing everyone to tilt their heads in confusion as they turned their heads towards the sky dragonslayer then back to Meredy as if they were exchanging glances between two people.

"Wendy-chan?"

"You two knew each other?"

Wendy could only put up a dry laugh before trying to recollect her thoughts and sheepishly tried to explain it to them about their unexpected meeting years ago.

"W-Well, it's a long story... We kinda met each other during one of jobs together with Natsu... It wasn't a nice place to meet at but we were able to know each other because of that." She explained the general details of their encounter with the three fugitives as everyone was trying to sink the information down to their heads.

"Wait a moment... These guys are from Grimoire Heart... They're our enemies... Isn't that right? " Gray raised a hand before the group in alarm as he recognized them back at the island with one being his opponent back then.

His eyes never leaving at Ultear as he couldn't put down his guard down despite the loose atmosphere they were giving. However, his vigilance soon failed as the Time mage could only flash a rather apologetic smile on the group as she began to express her regret on her actions against them back at the island.

"Yes... I have no excuses for that matter. I must've put you all through hardships and I can't comprehend on how much sins I've done with the people in the past. So instead, I want to turn things around and save many people as I can in my life." She explained with remorse.

"Why did you invite us here? No, more importantly, what did you call us here for?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I've heard that you were participating in the Grand Magic Games this year... I'm sure Natsu and Wendy would already knew why we called you here for..." Jellal explained in which the two dragonslayers immediately remembered their topic and conversation with each other in the last six years. The pinkette could only narrow his eyes in suspicion as he knew what the blue-haired mage was talking about.

"Zeref, huh?" Jellal and the other two Crime Sorciere mages nodded in response while the others widened their eyes in shock before glancing back to the pinkette in confusion.

"Z-Zeref?! You mean that man whom Grimoire Heart was trying to get back at Tenrou Island?" Gray stuttered.

"Yes... ... For unknown reasons, we've been detecting some magical source similar to that of the Black Mage in the games. In the span of those years, we've been trying to infiltrate the games for as much as we can but the security was tight and we can't risk the lives of many people if something might ever go wrong." Ultear paused before looking back at the two dragonslayers in the group.

"... We even tried to ask the same favor for Natsu and Wendy to participate in the games in order to identify the source of the magic but as you can see, Fairy Tail was not in good shape at that time but ever since I've heard of Fairy Tail's return from Tenrou Island, we decided that it's time to ask the same thing again."

"Why didn't you ask other guilds? I mean, wouldn't it be more convenient if you had other guilds to do the favor back then?" Levy asked curiously.

"You must understand... We're not a legal guild nor a dark guild... We're an independent guild called the Crime Sorciere. Since we're not part of the federation, most of the guilds in Fiore will view us as enemies, seeing that we're not registered like the other legal guilds out there. Not to mention that the members had some rather criminal backgrounds. Fairy Tail is a bit more tolerant to understand the situation and the ties were just as sufficient for our negotiations with each other." Jellal explained which caused some of the group to look at each other in uncertainty while others were simply baffled at the name of the guild they were facing.

"Crime Sorciere? I've heard of them... In the last few years, they were able to take down many dark guilds." Jet spoke in confounded surprise.

"That's the sole purpose of the guild itself; to eradicate Zeref and all of the evil in this world." Meredy replied, causing some of the group to be amazed.

"That sounds amazing!"

"However, we did not come here just for introductions and pleasantries... We need your help in identifying the source of magic inside the event grounds."

"What do you mean by that?" Happy perked up in question.

"We want you to find out the true source of the magic power... So we might be able to track down Zeref... if it was him alright. We can't be entirely sure if it was him since we weren't able to discern his identity despite the similar feeling it was giving." Ultear explained.

"So you want us to be the eyes inside the games and try to track down that magical source?" Erza inquired in which the three nodded in response.

"Of course, winning and losing is a different matter. We'll be cheering for Fairy Tail in the shadows." Meredy beamed up with a smile until Natsu finally remembered something other than the topic at hand.

"Oh, I also have something to ask to you three." He spoke up expectantly as the three mages turned over to the pinkette once more.

"What is it?"

"Can you give them umm.. that Second Onigiri thing?" He mistook the word and not before long he was bopped to the head by Meredy with a pout, seeing that he still doesn't get it right.

"It's Second Origin!"

Hearing that new information, the rest of the group could only tilt their heads in confusion as they weren't able to catch up to their conversation.

"Second Origin?" Gray asked.

"What is that?" The others soon followed, intrigued at the word itself.

"It's what called to the second dormant magic container hidden on everyone's body... It would take a lot of time to explain so I'll just keep it short. Let's just say that one mage has a magical container of his own where he uses to create spells... Second Origin is what called to the hidden potential within everyone's magic power. I can help you unlock that with the use of my Arc of Time and let you all use that power without undergoing into such intense training." Ultear finished explaining as the others simply gaped in surprise and awe at the topic. It didn't take long for them to all jump around in glee, seeing that they were saved from their power gap.

"That's so cool!" Lucy exclaimed in joy.

"... Natsu and Wendy had their own Second Origins unlocked years ago. And I can see that you two were still further improving it which gives another huge chance for you to win the games as well." Jellal turned his head towards the two dragonslayers who can only scratch the back of their heads sheepishly. Gray and the others could only gawk towards them with their jaws dropped in the process.

"So that's why they're so powerful..." Lucy stammered.

"Anyway, leaving that aside, unlocking your Second Origin will bring severe pains that you'll ever experience in your life so be warned." The Time mage smirked deviously, getting everyone to shiver at the thought.

"Scary!"

"A-Are you kidding me?!" Gray felt a shiver creeping into his spine.

"I'm not... Just ask your two friends over there... They experienced it before." Ultear pointed her finger towards the dragonslayers duo beside them. A brief moment of silence went past between them before she finally continued and lifted the ball high in the air and glowed in magical power before glancing back to the group.

"Well now, who's first?"

With everyone panicking and procrastinating their fears about the warned pain they were experiencing, the group could only run around in circles, pointing at almost anyone who would want to take the first try. Jet and Droy were already out of sight, presumable don't want something like that which leaves the Tenrou Group to choose. Despite this, the happy mood and atmosphere was pleasant for everyone and being enemies seven years ago seemed like a memory for all of them, seeing that they don't hold any ill will against each other.

Jellal simply smiled faintly towards the others as he stood on the sidelines, watching the whole scene unfold however he was being watched by none other than Erza who seemed to be unconvinced or suspicious about him.

..

..

..

A couple of minutes passed as the process of unlocking the group's Second Origin has finally begun. Lucy and Juvia were left to stare in complete fear as they watched Gray shifting around in the ground, trying to endure the excruciating pain he'd ever experienced in his entire life. His eyes were bulged white and also been trying to suppress his own pain as he desperately tried to not sound weak in front of everyone. Though it is clear that he's probably undergoing into some hell treatment right now and everyone could only imagine of how much pain he was having right now.

"I-Is it alright to be it like this?" Lucy couldn't help but ask in worry about the situation.

"Yes... It very hard to bring out one's true potential... It needs a little bit of time to work it out. Don't worry, you will become accustomed to the pain as time goes by." Although she said that, it was not very uplifting for the others who are yet to undergo this procedure.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia spoke out of worry. It was then Levy noticed something missing from the group.

"Hey... Did anyone of you seen Erza?" The others simply looked around in the vicinity as they saw no certain redhead in their surroundings. What's even more strange is that Jellal and Natsu aren't also in the area.

"Huh, that's strange... Where did Natsu go?" Happy asked curiously.

"Maybe they went somewhere to discuss something?"

"I'll go take a look..." Wendy suggested before Carla went after her and followed behind her.

..

..

Situated on the sandy shores of the beach were two figures with one standing while the other sitting on a nearby large rock for him to sit down as they stared onto the ocean. The orange-filled sky before them simply reflected its brilliant colors towards the island, creating long stretches of shadows as the sun descends over to the oceanic horizon.

Erza stood in silence as she gazed over to the setting sun in wonder while Jellal on the other hand, still had his head lowered towards the sand, unable to face her due to something that he had remembered years back.

"I've heard from Natsu... You got your memories back?" It was then the scarlet knight began to speak. A moment of silence followed as she waited for his answer.

"Yeah... All of it." He muttered.

"Then, did you remember about Simon?" Her question simply made him cringe on the inside as he lightly gripped his fists hard though while still retaining a very somber look on his face.

"Yeah..." He lowered his head in shame as his memories began to flash right inside his eyes. The memory of him dying just right in front of Erza. He still remembered back then on how he was the source of her tears. All of it is just because of him. He died by his hand.

"Then what about Nirvana?" She continued, not sure of what type of expression she was trying to give at despite meeting him once again.

"Yeah... I remember them all though it felt strange before when I still had an amnesia." He stared oddly into space before raising his head towards the sunset, wondering about how he lived his life until now with all the bad things he had done over the past couple of years.

"Can I still treat you as the same before?"

"I don't think that would be possible anymore seeing that we now both have different notions at hand... After everything that happened with Simon, I understand that you don't have anything to do with me..." He paused.

"... I've prepared myself to death if you wanted to seek revenge for Simon."

"Do you think he would want that?" It was then Erza began to speak. Jellal went silent for a moment after that.

"Setting up a guild to defeat all dark guilds was a way to redeem your sins, correct?" She inquired.

"Yeah."

"Are you willing to see it through at the end?"

"Honestly, I don't think I'm sure about that." He faintly replied with regret in which somehow causes her to snap in response.

"What did you say?!"

"I was thinking of a way to redeem of my sins in the past couple years but I can't even compare that heavy feeling or the weight of my wrongdoings in my whole life. No matter what I do, I can never make up for the things I did in the Tower of Heaven..." He blankly spoke while having his head lowered down on the ground once again in which made Erza to grit in frustration and began to move towards him, urging to slap him in response to his pathetic answer.

However before she could even slap him, she was interrupted as he simply continued his own statement.

"But... ... I've decided to move forward." A faint smile crept into his lips which didn't go unnoticed by the scarlet knight as she was left dumbfounded at his answer.

"W-What are you talking about?" She stammered.

"In the past years, I've been thinking about how will I live my life. I still can't even find that answer. Should I just let it die along with me? I don't know but... ... ... Natsu helped me find that answer." Hearing the name of the pinkette, Erza felt surprised all of a sudden.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah... ... It took me a long time to figure what I should do from now on. Of how I should do right now in order to make up for those years. I decided to move forward and use all my might to help those people who are in need of saving and... hopefully, I might be even able to save those people that I've hurt too." He slowly glanced over to her with a slightly apologetic look in his face.

"I'm truly sorry, Erza... for the things I've done. I don't think we can see each other ever again."

"Jellal..." She could only mutter his name until a small tear formed on her eyes. "Don't say that..." She tried to inch herself closer to him but he slowly pushed her away from him with his hands with a somber look.

"I can't..." He glanced sideways while having his hands on her shoulders to keep her away. He closed his eyes momentarily before speaking once again. "I have a fiancee."

After saying that, both two were in a state of stillness as Erza felt slightly dumbfounded at the reply.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?" It took a few more seconds as she began to back away from the blue-haired age with a heavy blush of embarrassment on her cheeks as she tried to calm herself since it was pretty out of order to do something shameless earlier.

"Ah, no... I-I didn't mean to... you know..." She struggled to come up with a statement.

"I... just... err, sorry." Jellal apologized too as he simply glanced away without facing the redhead.

"I-I see... Then congrats... I had no idea. R-Right, it was over 7 years now so.. yeah." She meekly replied as her face was still blushing out of embarrassment while Jellal could only stare sideways with a shaky feeling in which she noticed as she finally stopped and gazed upon him for a moment. It took only a few seconds for her to realize it as she began to sport a faint smile at the blue-haired mage.

"She must be very important to you, is she?"

"Ah.. Yeah..."

"So she's your reason for living?" She faintly spoke in which he nodded in response before smiling in content.

"Yeah..."

Apart from the two figures in the beach, two persons hid themselves in the bushes as Natsu and Wendy watched from afar, waiting for the whole thing to unfold. Thanks to their heightened senses, they're able to eavesdrop on them, hearing every word they were conversing with each other and from what they could hear, it didn't seem to end well as Natsu could only close his eyes in content as he watched them over to the distance, unsure of what to do in this kind of situation. He could only stay back and watch. That's all he can do.

Wendy on the other hand was feeling slightly uneasy about their actions right now, seeing that they've been eavesdropping for quite some time now. After finding Natsu spying on the two mages, she could not help but join along for unknown reasons. What's worse is that they've been accompanied by two Exceeds behind them and were also spying in the distance.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Wendy asked worriedly towards the pinkette after seeing the two finally going back to the woods and return to the group. The sun was already down and the night had began to crept once again.

Natsu could only shook his head in content as he simply laid down on the bush, feeling bored all of a sudden, seeing that there's nothing to do anything interesting right now.

"Well, I don't know about that, Wendy... Though I could only hope that Erza should find her happiness soon. I think Jellal wants that for her too but he doesn't want it to be him to give that... Honestly, there's just some people who aren't just honest to themselves." Natsu slightly scoffed though his statement surprised the other three.

"I'm shocked..." Happy perked up.

"Why?"

"Because you never even said something as cheesy as that in my entire life... Are you okay, Natsu?" It was then the poor tomcat was bopped into the head by his dragonslayer.

"Hey! I'm not as dumb as I look back then..." He hissed.

"You even admitted it... Strange? Did something happen in the past seven years?" Happy continued and not before long he began to fly around in circles as Natsu tried to chase his partner in irritation. Wendy and Carla could only watch amusingly at their two housemates and friends, seeing them fooling around as always.

"Speaking of honesty, there's just one person here who isn't just as honest as that guy though." It was then Carla stared her own teasing which caused the bluenette to widen her eyes in alarm.

"Carla!"

"Who?" Both males stopped their bickering as they began to inch themselves near the white Exceed, seemingly curious.

"NOOOOOOO! There isn't anyone!" Wendy shouted out of embarrassment.

...

...

...

Another few hours had passed as the rest of the Tenrou Group were already in the process of unlocking their Second Origins. They were situated inside a small shack, giving out painful screams as they began to experience an immense amount of pain in their bodies. It wasn't really an easy task to take as they were desperately trying to stay conscious throughout the process, suppressing it with all their might.

Outside the shack was Erza, Natsu, Wendy and their Exceeds facing towards the three Crime Sorciere mages who were packing at earnest, seeing that they needed to move out quickly in order to avoid capture from the Magic Council. Staying too much on one place is a bad idea for a guild like them.

"No one can move now, thanks to you." Erza began to speak.

"How come you were able to move?" Meredy asked, seeing that the process didn't affect her at all.

"I probably had mine a long time ago..." Ultear and Meredy could not help but feel surprised at her. Well, it's expected from her so it's gotta be the case.

"We can't stay much longer... We'll be leaving now. Take care, Erza..." Jellal donned his cloak before finally turned around on their direction.

"If you get any information about the source of the magic power, let us know by carrier, okay?" Meredy reminded in which the redhead nodded in response before looking back at the two dragonslayers. "Take care, Wendy-chan... I'll be cheering for you in the games."

"T-Take care too, Meredy-san... Thank you." The bluenette replied meekly.

Both sides gave their last farewells with each other and finally parted ways as the three Crime Sorciere mages finally disappeared into the distance, leaving the rest of them behind as Natsu and Wendy were left to stare at Erza who was gazing at the path where Jellal had disappeared. Knowing about their talk earlier, they could only stay silent for a moment until Natsu tried to lift her spirit.

But just as he was about to near her, the scarlet knight began to speak. "Thank you, Natsu."

"For what?" Said mage tilted his head in confusion.

"For everything." She turned her gaze towards him with a faint smile which was unusual.

"You're welcome, I guess...I didn't do anything though..." He scratched his head with a sheepish reply.

"Don't say anything like that... I'm really grateful..." To show her gratitude, she suddenly pulled him into a tight hug that he had no fond of having since he was either being succumbed to either banging his head hard in her armored breast or suffocating to her dirty mounds if she's not wearing any armor at all. Either way, he didn't like them. He doesn't want to die from those two options.

Poor Natsu.

And since she was pulled in once again, he tried to gain air as he was being hugged towards her chest, much to Wendy's shock.

"C-Can't breathe!" He tried to call out but Erza seemed to ignore it and Wendy needed to be the one to intervene to save him this time.

"E-Erza-san! You're suffocating him!" With a desperate attempt to call the redhead's attention, Wendy felt her face rising up once again. Not because of embarrassment but of something else though it's quite obvious now, seeing her change of shy demeanor to a slightly worried look on the pinkette.

Fortunately, Erza heard her and let go of the poor pinkette in her embrace as Natsu stumbled back to the ground until Wendy caught him and tried to shake him awake after experiencing a near-death experience from her death hug.

"Oh, sorry... Are you alright, Natsu?"

On the bright side, he was able to sprung back to life thanks to Wendy. He took momentary breathings as he staggered back on his feet.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Natsu inhaled deeply.

"Come on, Natsu... I didn't do that much... I was expressing my thanks to you." Erza huffed.

 _'Your way of expressing thanks is deadly.'_ Happy and the others deadpanned after that. It was then Natsu finally remembered something before.

"That reminds something... There's something I wanted to show you, Erza." He looked over to the blue Exceed who nodded at his response before picking up a small stick from one of the bushes and flew towards him before crouching down and drew something on the sand in which the scarlet knight peered over.

A few moments of drawing, Wendy and Carla paled their faces as they were shocked to see what kind of drawing they used to represent to her situation with Jellal. It was a broken heart and they both knew that the two simply dug their own graves as a result. On the other hand, Natsu and Happy were cupping their mouths together with a teasing remark on their faces with their cheeks puffed before uttering a teasing laugh on the redhead.

"Kihihihi~"

. .

. .

. .

 ***KAPOW***

In an instant, the two partners were merely sent towards the sky as Erza delivered a powerful high kick towards them that sent them flying before disappearing like a star, much to Wendy and Carla's shock and disbelief before shivering up to their spines as they saw a huge tick mark popping out from her head in irritation and began to release her intimidating aura that caused them to hug each other for dear life.

With speeding glance towards the other two, Erza glared over to the scared two females right beside her with a glowering look.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" She growled.

"NO! We didn't! We heard nothing!" Wendy and Carla responded briefly as they slightly backed away from the seething scarlet knight in irritation. They could only wonder though... What would exactly happen if Natsu and Happy were to come back from whatever place they were sent into? No one sure knows but they guessed that they're not gonna escape alive later.

They could only pray for their safety. Erza is still pretty scary as ever.

* * *

 _ **Flower Blooming Capital, Crocus... (A few days later...)**_

Lucy and the others simply groaned in pain after an hour-long experience of unlocking their Second Origin as they finally arrived to the ever bustling capital city of Fiore. Both of them laid themselves down on the ground, seeing their muscles are sore as hell. Well, after being put under extreme pain back at the island, the group were never given the chance to even rest as the guild had already prepared their journey towards Crocus just after coming back from their training.

Though at least, it's not a problem to Erza, and the two dragonslayers beside her who were completely fine since they didn't underwent such process though they could only deduce that they somehow managed to unlock their own Second Origin long time ago.

With Happy and Carla held respectively in the arms of their respective dragonslayers, Natsu and Wendy could only gaze in wonder as they set foot once again to the capital a second time. Seeing the amount of people in the area and the festivities that are continuously going on, they could only assume that the celebration for the Grand Magic Games has already been anticipated by many.

Of course it is since the comeback of Fairy Tail, there's gotta be a lot of surprises and interesting fights that would probably go on since the strongest guild from 7 years ago had finally rejoined back and are aiming to reclaim their title once again.

Though it remains to be seen.

"It's so full of people..." Natsu remarked.

"Well, they're expecting the games would be interesting this year... Even I can't wait to participate in the games soon." Erza replied as she carried her own overloaded baggage that is put unto her cart as usual. Meanwhile, Gray managed to recover from his pain as he struggled to stand up and tried to join in with the others.

"Hey, I still don't think that we're able to do this... We don't even know if the spell works." He reasoned.

"Yeah but I do feel like our magic power has increased. Though I can say that to my sore legs." Lucy winced before trying to drag her dead legs along the path.

"Come on, you guys... Don't feel so embarrassed about yourselves... We're representing the guild." Erza lightly scolded before gazing back to the capital's prominent structures. "Putting that aside, it's actually my first time visiting the capital... It's so much larger than Edolas Kingdom, alright."

"Yeah..." Everyone seemed to agree except for the two who already visited the capital years ago.

"Anyways, we should not separate from each other... Our task is to rendezvous with Master and the others."

"Speaking of which, there they are!" Lucy pointed over to another group of people coming towards them. They're faces softened after seeing their Master in the company of the Connells and Team Shadow Gear as they finally met up with the others.

"So you guys had finally made it... Let's get it on already and show them the power of Fairy Tail!" He declared loudly with a goofy face before Asuka followed with a silly remark as she gleefully shouted alongside with the old man.

Some of the bystanders were able to hear Makarov's declaration and immediately realized that they're from Fairy Tail. Though instead of feeling surprised, some of them simply spatted in disgust at them with insults as they heard of their guild's name.

"Did he just say Fairy Tail?"

"You mean, those losers who were forever in the last place...?"

"Pfft.. Kuku..."

Some of their insults were able to snap the pinkette and tried to glare against them but was stopped by Wendy who held a hand beside his in which he calmed down in response. The others simply went silent and didn't respond either to their insults and waited for them to be done with it and eventually disappeared into distance. Makarov on the other hand, could only shook his head lightly with his eyes closed before speaking.

"If they wanted to mock us then let them be... Whoever wants to make fun of us, let them be... Right now, we have to stay focused on the task at hand. We should pour out every bit of our strength in order to become the number one guild in Fiore... In that way, we may able to face Mavis who saved our lives!" He firmly spoke as everyone began to nod at him in response before turning their attention to him as he began to explain the rules.

"... Well now, we are able to select our 5 members who would be participating at the games so there's no longer turning back... I'm counting on you..." His eyes gazed up front towards Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy who simply nodded in response with determination as they listened to him intently.

"Yes!"

"Putting that aside, I think we should give you a bit of a small general information about the rules of the upcoming games. First, off the master is prohibited to participate in the games which I expected. I'll have Levy to explain more about the other rules." Makarov turned over to the Script Mage who simply nodded and took out the book and began reading the basic rules of the games.

"To start off is that the games changes every year so the events can vary into many different types of games that is going to be held each year."

"So that means we are unable to know what kind of games that would pop up soon?" Erza asked curiously in which Levy nodded before continuing.

"The games would start tomorrow and the guildmembers should stay into their designated lodgings of their guild in order to avoid confusion. Fighting outside the arena is also prohibited too so keep in mind." Everyone glanced over to the fire and ice mage who were dumbfounded at their friends' sudden glares.

"W-What?"

"Keep that in mind you two..." All of them warned which caused them to nod briefly.

"Next is, anyone without the guild's insignia is not permitted to participate and therefore would watch the fight only. Each event will remain a secret until right before they begin and at that point, the rules would be explained also." Levy finished before closing the book which got everyone slightly bothered.

"I'm fine with all the rules but what's with the secrecy and sorts? Aren't they overreacting a bit?" Gray questioned.

"Maybe they were planning to surprise everyone with every set of new games just to keep the crowd interested." Levy guessed however Erza could only ponder her thoughts for a moment and began to think.

 _'A mysterious magical power and a mysterious game set of rules...'_ She remembered her warning from Jellal and the others about the situation and judging from how the games are planned out, she couldn't help but feel suspicious about the ones who created this event. Before she could even think deeply about it, Levy began to notify them about a warning.

"Oh, there's another warning, all of the participants must return to their respective lodgings before 12:00." A couple of heads tilted in confusion.

"When?"

"I think they're talking about tonight..."

"That's strange..."

Everyone pondered about it for a moment before seemingly giving up, seeing that they've been overthinking about it too much.

"We still got plenty of time! Since we're already here, we might as well hit the town!" Natsu gleefully sprinted before the group with Happy following him.

"N-Natsu! Wait for us!" Wendy reluctantly tried to follow the pinkette with Carla in her arms.

"Hey, do you remember our lodgings?" Erza called out.

"Honeybone!" Wendy and Carla responded before turning back their attention towards the fleeting duo, leaving the group once again as they looked at each other before giving each other a deep sigh.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt much to have a little fun somewhere... Go on, have fun brats." Makarov spoke before going unto the other direction with Asuka in tow together with Alzack and Bisca.

Jet and Droy also followed the Master, leaving Lucy and Levy to tag along together to explore the other parts of the capital.

"You're not coming Erza?" Levy asked.

"You two go right ahead... I have to check our rooms to see if there's anything suspicious. Be sure to come back before 12:00, alright?" She reminded.

"Got it!" And with that, the two best friends disappeared into a corner, leaving the scarlet knight to sigh once again and simply began to make her way towards their lodgings to take a check on it.

..

..

Natsu and Wendy waded through the crowd as they had fun alongside with each other which seems like it was some sort of a date between them but Wendy simply kept quiet and tried to keep a straight face without stuttering herself in the process. With Happy and Carla right beside them, the fun couldn't even be more happier than it was supposed to be during their years of hardship. Having their friends with them simply doubled that lively atmosphere between them and needless to say, they've become more attached to each other like never before, thanks to that. Both of them felt relaxed for the first time in years.

The two were just about eating their snacks right on the bench together with the Exceeds as they took a break from their continuous exploration of the whole capital itself. After buying some souvenirs and other things for their memorable time together, they settled down to eat.

"Food in Crocus is as delicious as ever!" Natsu delightfully dug into his own food.

"Aye! Their fish is great too." Happy joined in the commentary conversation before eating a gourmet fish he bought from a store.

Wendy on the other hand, simply smiled in response before glancing back towards to her Exceed who was quietly eating her own food beside her.

"How about you, Carla? Is it good?"

"Well, it was a bit better than what I ate in the past couple of days..." She replied before being confronted yet again with the blue Exceed as he presented a fish before her to show his affection.

"Ne, ne, Carla... I just saved this fish for you~"

"Rejected... Natsu, what did I told you about keeping Happy a few meters away from me?" The usual routine went on as Natsu and Wendy could only chuckle at the sight of their Exceeds bickering in a silly way.

"A fight!" While they were busy with each other, a rather loud voice resounded from afar as Natsu had caught up with it and eventually stood up in earnest and sprinted towards the source.

"Ohhh! Someone's fighting during a festival!"

"Aye!"

"Hold up! Natsu!" Wendy called out as she prepared her things and tried to catch up the pinkette who was already approaching towards a small crowd where the fight usually were with Carla following right behind her with her wings.

Meanwhile, just as Natsu was about to inch himself closer to get a better look, his bright demeanor immediately turned grim and serious as he finally realized the persons involved in the fight. Of all of the people he wanted to see, it had to be them.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Wendy asked curiously, seeing his face tensing up for some reason in which she tried to follow his gaze, only to turn into a great worry as she saw them right in the crowd. Happy and Carla were not aware of anything that happened between them so they could only put up with a confounded surprise as they glanced over to the two figures, dominating the fight against a number of thugs beaten easily by them. One was a blond-haired and the other was black-haired.

They soon turned over to their dragonslayers though only to be shocked to see their faces becoming all serious in an instant. Carla became more worried as she saw Wendy tightly gripping unto Natsu's right arm, seemingly on guard towards the duo in front of them. The uncertainty on her eyes were genuinely true as she slightly felt cautious unlike the pinkette who was starting to get all dead serious while keeping his gaze upon the two in a seemingly angered fashion.

"Still want more?" The blonde-haired man mocked, seeing the rest of the thugs were already down on the ground, accompanied by two familiar Exceeds who were as condescending as their dragonslayer partners.

"This is a total joke... Sting wouldn't even need to take this serious against you all." Lector boasted.

Some of the people were beginning to recognize the two figures as they were left to comment at their sudden presence here in this part of town.

"Those are the dragons of Sabertooth..."

"Sting and Rogue..."

"The strongest members of the strongest guild!"

Hearing their names and aliases, Happy and Carla were surprised to see their true identity and magic.

"Dragons? Are they dragonslayers?" Happy tried to ask Natsu but he was simply ignored as the pinkette glared over to Sting with hostility.

"Sting..." He glowered in anger. However, his mumble didn't go unheard from the two dragonslayers as they glanced around, only to find the Salamander once again, much to Sting's delight.

"Hoh, if it isn't Natsu-san..." Sting called out mockingly as the crowd turned around and saw the Salamander amongst them and immediately made way between him and Sting as the latter slowly moved forward towards him. Rogue and the others simply stood behind him without any care at all despite being able to meet again in the last few years.

"... I would've expected you to participate in the games, seeing that the core members of your guild have finally returned. So the rumors were true after all." He smirked.

However, despite his comments about him, Natsu simply turned around while holding Wendy's hand alongside with his and tried to evade them. "Let's go, Wendy..."

His voice was slightly serious as Wendy nodded meekly and tried to inch herself closer to him, avoiding everything, including Sting and the others.

"Woah, woah, woah... You really are rude to talk with, Natsu-san... I was just greeting a fellow dragonslayer." Sting called out once again in which caused him to stop before slowly glancing to him with a very intimidating look on his face.

"I don't recognize you as one for killing your own parent just for your crave of power." He hissed though his words somehow got Happy and Carla to gasp in surprise at the revelation and could not help but stutter.

"W-What do you mean, killing their parent?" Happy tried to ask.

"They killed their dragon parents in order to attain power for themselves..." He muttered in disgust.

"Humans killed a dragon?" Carla felt shocked.

"Or you should say that we destroyed them in order to become true dragonslayers. Unlike you, Natsu-san, you don't have the guts to use your true powers by not slaying your dragon parent. If it were the case, you would even become more powerful than you already were and defeated Acnologia. Instead, you shamed your title as a dragonslayer." Sting shrugged with a mocking tone.

It was then Natsu snapped. Bringing in the topic of his dragon parent simply crossed the line. He would never accept those people even if they were the same as him. With flames slowly dripping from his hard-clenched fists, Natsu was about to deliver a flaming punch towards him in full power until-

"That's enough!" Both sides stopped for a moment as Wendy shouted to stop their imminent clash. Natsu stopped as he averted his gaze from Sting and went into Wendy, seeing her face about to tear up any moment now which slightly cringed him on the inside. Flames died down on his hands as he softened his gaze once again.

"Wendy..."

"Let's go home, Natsu..." She spoke though there's a slight tremble on her voice which only resorted the pinkette to hold unto her more closely to him and simply smiled. "Yeah... I'm sorry."

They both turned around from the duo and walked away from the crowd who were left stunned at the situation, seeing that they were almost on the verge of throwing down against each other if not for Wendy who managed to prevent it. Happy and Carla followed their dragonslayers in suit, leaving Sting and the others behind though the latter was still smirking underneath before turning himself into a different direction together with Rogue.

"We'll see each other in the games, Natsu-san.."

* * *

 ** _Few hours later... (11:00 PM) In Honeybone Lodge..._**

It's been a couple of hours that has passed as the group managed to come back without any problem as Lucy and Gray were able to return from the lodge just in time before the time could struck at twelve. Erza was also finished scanning the whole area of the lodge and found no suspicions on it though she was slightly displeased that some of the members were almost late, particularly to Natsu and Wendy who managed to get inside the lodge just in time.

"For crying out loud, I gave you a simply task to be reminded about the time... What were you all doing anyway, outside?" Erza asked, seeing all of them quite uneasy for some reason, especially to Natsu who was standing near the open window with his arms crossed with his head lowered towards the ground with a very serious look.

"I-I got interrupted by some fellow student earlier..." Gray explained.

"We just lost track of time since Levy and I were trying to get some new books." Lucy reasoned.

And now everyone turned over to the two dragonslayers though mainly to Natsu who was unusually unhappy about something.

"What's wrong, Natsu? Did something happen?" Erza tried to ask but Natsu ignored it and glanced away towards the sky with a serious look that got them all worried. Wendy was sitting on a bed nearby and simply gazed at him in worry, seeing that he had things going on inside his head right now, after everything that happened earlier. She wanted to wish for something that would relieve him of his worries.

It was then Happy began to speak for his place.

"We met Sabertooth..." He meekly replied though catching their attention in return.

"What happened?"

"It's something about the people who were the same as him and Wendy."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that they met some dragonslayers?" Lucy asked in which Happy nodded.

"Well, what did you all talk about?" Gray asked but that's where no one was able to talk about, seeing Natsu quite in the bad mood right now. Erza and the others could only exchange glances with each other as they were left with no answer.

It was then, Natsu finally began to speak.

"They killed their dragon parents... Just to get power. That's what." What came after that was a collective of shocks and gasps as Lucy and Gray were left speechless at his revelation.

"Y-You mean that they killed their dragons?" Lucy stuttered.

"I doubt that any human could kill a dragon like that... I mean, look at Acnologia... That's just impossible, right?" Gray tried to deny but the faces of their two dragonslayers were proof that they were not lying at all.

"I've heard that you don't have good relationships with Sabertooth but I'm glad that you didn't start a scene... If a fight would broke out outside the arena, we would've been disqualified." Erza smiled.

"He was about to if not Wendy..." Carla added.

"Well, leaving that aside, we should be more focused about the time... It's reaching anytime soon." Erza looked over to the time as the clock neared to the designated clock position before preparing herself. "We should keep our heads together and don't let our doubts overtake our focus... Master had entrusted us the role of showing Fairy Tail's power so we gotta show everyone what we got, alright?"

Somehow, the others were able to be uplifted in their spirits as they smiled in determination.

"I guess, you're right..." Gray grinned.

After a moment, a knock on the door was heard as Lisanna and Elfman came from the door with the latter carrying some food for the participants.

"Yo! We brought snacks!" Elfman called out.

"Tomorrow's already near!" Lisanna beamed. The others exclaimed in surprise after seeing the Strauss siblings.

"Yo! How's the mountain training?" Gray asked.

"We're planning on increasing our powers by then but we made a bad choice and came back late..." Elfman cried his manly tears. "Damn, I wanted to show off for Lisanna!"

"Thank you for the snacks... Don't worry, the rules say that the substitution of members can still be applied on the middle of the games if the participant is recovering from the last fight." Erza reassured.

"Thanks... Well, best of luck to you all. Show them the power of Fairy Tail like a man!" Elfman declared.

"I'm a woman though." Lucy, Wendy and Carla deadpanned.

While they were talking, the clock soon finally struck to twelve, sending out a signalling sound as the bell rang loudly. Natsu and the others were simply startled with the sound and looked at the clock itself.

"Speaking of which, it's finally struck." Lucy commented.

Everything went silent for a moment until a rather small apparition of a pumpkin mascot appeared inside the room and simply began to greet them with a extravagant manner.

"To all of the guild participating in the Grand Magic Games... Good morning!" As it spoke, everyone simply jolted out in fright and shock, seeing that they were completely surprised to see a apparition appearing inside their room without even noticing. You could say that almost everyone had a jumpscare at it.

"That scared me..." Lucy cried.

"Yeah, me too." Natsu added.

"That's a real man!" Elfman declared.

With the group trying to recompose themselves, the pumpkin mascot continued to speak.

"In order to reduce the participating teams of 160 to 8, we will now begin our preliminary event."

"Preliminary?" Gray widen his eyes in surprise.

 _"160 guilds?! Dropping them all into 8? This sure is a very strange game. In order to bring down the number down, they made a preliminary event which was unheard of from everyone. This whole setup is quite mysterious. With guilds this many, the magical force could be detected in one of them. I guess I should worry more about the event organizers."_ Erza thought out suspiciously.

Going back to the group, the pumpkin mascot floated around before placing a floating paper right in front of the group as they all peered unto it, seeing it in its blank slate.

"But before we could even start, kindly place the names of the participants." The mascot offered before placing a floating pen near the empty paper. All members wrote their names together until Wendy finally finished her own and wrote in last. A few moments later, the paper disappeared until the mascot finally spoke once again.

"Good... And now we're starting our preliminaries!"

Without warning, Elfman, Lisanna and the two Exceeds had begun to glow in bright color as their bodies had started to become ethereal, seemingly disappearing right infront of them. The others widened their eyes in disbelief as they saw them turning invisible in a matter of seconds.

"W-What's happening?" Elfman stuttered in response.

"What's this thing?!" Happy soon followed with a panic.

"Happy! Elfman!" Natsu tried to call out to them but they simply disappeared in sight, leaving the five of them inside the lodge. Erza and the others were completely dumbfounded at the unfolding situation. They don't know is happening right now.

"Relax, they were merely sent back to the real world... Right now, you're in another space wherein all the participants are present. Now go look at the window." The mascot reassured before gesturing his hand towards the open windows, in which they followed and looked up outside, only to have their jawdrop in response as they saw the night sky dyed in blue.

That's not all of it. The city was still intact but there are no people coming out from the houses, making it a seemingly ghost town as a result.

"W-Wow..." Natsu remarked.

"What kind of magic were they trying to use to create a large space such as this?" Gray questioned in which everyone could only look at each other with the same question in mind but Erza stayed suspicious the whole time as she found this to be quite odd for preliminary standards.

"Right now, the city will be divided into 8 sections called zones... The 160 guild will be divided accordingly in each zone..." The apparition paused before flicking his fingers outside. After a moment, a seemingly large purple haze barrier began to appear on both sides of the city, dividing it into 8 sections of it which probably serves as a wall for each zones. Natsu and the others were taken aback from the magnificent display of magic of these organizers. No wonder why the games were so interesting and awesome to join at.

"The rules are simple; defeat all your opponents and claim the zone as the surviving guild." After saying that, Natsu excitedly became more fired up than ever.

"Hoh, like an elimination round?" Lucy asked.

"That's right..."

"Yosh! That's awesome!"

"You may use any form of magic upon your discretion and will so you need to take down as many guild opponents as you can in order to win the round... If all of the participants of the same guild were rendered unable to fight, then they're eliminated from the preliminaries." The mascot warned, causing others to look at each other momentarily before nodding in response altogether with sheer determination in their faces.

After a moment, the apparition began to float up in the air as he glowed in bright color before showing up the title of the event in front of the group.

"Well, let the games begin... Welcome to the Arcane Deathmatch!"

The games had finally started and the fight to become number one guild in Fiore begins.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup! How's the new preliminaries? I kinda got some inspiration from it so yeah. Well, I did leave a cliffhanger lol. Sorry but the fights might feature on the next chapter hehe.**

 **Aside from that, I really had a hard time making this chapter, not because of the games but at the island about the unlocking of Second Origin and Erza's moment with Jellal. While I'm not a fan of Jerza, I feel like I need to feature it for the sake of plot development. Well, since I'm a NaZa fan as well, I tried to give both ships a satisfying scene so there's no need to argue. Plus, this is a NaWen fic so the focus of relationship will mostly on Natsu and Wendy. After thinking deeply about it, I decided to the unlocking of the group's S.O. so I apologize to those who doesn't want it to be unlocked.**

 **There's also another thing that I wanted to talk about you all. Unfortunately, I can't seemed to find the recent reviews in my stories once again. This incident happened once in my other stories and it took about a couple of months before it returned back to normal so I'll be expecting the same thing too. So I apologize to the other readers who shared their reviews on the story but I can't locate your messages on the review that's why I can't respond back to you all. Fortunately, my notification allowed me to keep track of your reviews so I'll try some way in order respond to you all soon.**

 **You can still PM me for questions, I'll answer to that as well but also don't forget to leave review here in the story :)**

 **That's all for now. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Feel free to ask me by PM.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	16. The Hunt

**A/N: Hey guys. wiErD here. Got another chapter for you all.**

 **Hope ya like it. This will feature the fight in the games. Be ready :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT nor its characters. All belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **\- The Hunt -**

It was already struck at twelve and the unexpected announcement of the preliminaries have been finalized as the participants prepared themselves on the event. Natsu and the others gazed over to the empty town surrounded by huge purple haze barriers that served as boundaries between zones. From what they've learned from the pumpkin mascot, this event was supposed to be a battle of the fittest. Participants of different guilds will fight over each other and the one left standing would be qualified as the winner of the zone.

Sounds easy enough except for a fact that there are over a hundred guilds participating in the games and this event will be the solution of bringing the number of guilds down into eight remaining ones.

There were no time limits and the event would only end if there's only one guild winning each on those eight zones.

Natsu simply sat over the ledge of the window and began to observe the town as his eyes caught several participants coming outside to the streets and started searching for others. Erza and the rest were still inside the room, pondering about how will they win this thing. Despite having powerful friends beside each other, they can't afford to be careless. There are over a hundred participants out there fighting and one mistake would guarantee their loss. There's no telling if there are more powerful mages in their zone.

"So... what are we gonna do? The games have finally started." Gray began to speak as he leaned over to a wall, waiting for the others.

"That announcer said something about taking out other guild participants. Judging from the number of guilds in each sector, we currently have 20 guilds with each one of them consisting of five members which also includes us." Lucy deduced.

"A hundred people in one zone, huh?" Gray wondered. Silence began to cover the atmosphere between them as no one never said a word after that statement until Natsu finally can't help it.

Standing up front before the others, he clashed his fists together as flames began to pour out from his hands with a smug grin all over his face.

"Come on, let's take them all out! It's a battle, alright... I'm all fired up!"

"Wait a minute, Natsu... We can't just rush in without having any back-up... Despite being powerful alone, one could be overwhelmed with sheer numbers..." Erza advised.

"Quantity over quality that is." Gray added.

"B-But we can never know if we're really fighting against all of them. I mean, this is a deathmatch. Every guild participant is our opponent. It's unlikely to have some temporary alliances between guilds since the zone requires only one guild to stand at the top." The celestial mage reasoned which only caused the redhead to ponder in thought.

"That would possible but we still can't get ourselves carried away."

"So what are we going to do now?" Wendy asked.

But before Erza could speak, Natsu soon noticed a scent coming from the rooftop as his eyes narrowed in response before shouting to warn the others. Sprinting towards Wendy, he tackled the unsuspecting bluenette to the ground as a series of magical lasers were shot from the ceiling where Wendy was supposed to be, leaving a small hole as it missed its target.

"They're here!" Erza and the others gritted their teeth in frustration as they raised their heads towards the ceiling and began to prepare their magic respectively. Erza donned her Black Wing Armor while Gray and Lucy prepared their own magics as the latter called out Scorpio and shot a torrent of sand above with the aid of ice, causing a huge explosion of sand and ice shards that blew off the entire ceiling together with the people above.

Natsu shielded Wendy from the blast as the others stood in guard, waiting for the dust to settle as they tried to regain their composure. Seconds later, they finally managed to see the town itself as the room itself was torn apart from that powerful spell combination.

"Well, I guess we're already found out." Gray scratched his head with a nonchalant manner as he saw their hiding place already destroyed.

"I never expected them to find us this quick..." Lucy joined in before calling back Scorpio to the celestial world to recover magic. As they gazed over to the town, multiple guild participants began to appear on different place as they saw a wide variety of magic shot out from the distance, making it seem like a total war if you happen to be far away from the fight.

However, they're not gonna be safe soon since they're already exposing their position to the other guilds waiting in the dark.

Natsu eventually helped Wendy back on her feet before nodding in response after being given a word of thanks from the latter before looking back to the others.

"We should make a move soon... I don't think we can stay a bit longer here. Since we're already been attacked." He warned.

"Then what are you supposed we do, Flame-brain?" Gray retorted in which the pinkette ignored before clasping his hands ablaze with determination all over his face.

"We'll play seek and destroy!" Enlarging the size of his flames in his hand, Natsu glanced back and simply shot out a powerful flame wave towards his direction that soon generated a powerful explosion as the buildings began to set fire and eventually blew away lots of debris in the vicinity due to the powerful force of the punch itself. Flames spew out from all places as it created massive fires on the neighborhood, causing everyone to gape in surprise as the aftermath of the explosion left a trail of scorched bodies of some participants who were unlucky to be hiding on the spot to where he directed his spell.

Erza and the others could not believe of what just happened. He just literally blew off a large area in just one fist. Their shocks were so intense as they almost had their eyes nearly out of their sockets with their jaws falling down on the floor in the process. Wendy was the only one who isn't surprised at all, seeing that she saw most of his power during the seven year gap.

"I'm taking out as many opponents as I can! We should split up in order to make things faster." Without giving them the time to react, Natsu jumped off from the room and sprinted away to the rooftiles to find more enemies that he could defeat, leaving the others behind.

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy called out!

"Damn that idiot! Always going out on his own..." Gray hissed in annoyance at his rival's reckless decision. He was about to follow the pinkette until a hand was raised in front of him, causing him to stop as Erza looked towards the direction where Natsu disappeared into with a serious expression.

"No, we should focus on that... Natsu was right. We must split up in groups in order to take out as many opponents as we can... Sitting around will not help. We should probably make our move soon." The scarlet knight paused before turning her attention to Wendy.

"... You should go and accompany Natsu. Help him clear out the enemies on the left side and we'll take the other side." She ordered which only made the bluenette to nod in response before gathering air around her to push her towards the air and flew towards the direction where Natsu was.

With her gone out of sight, Erza turned back to Lucy and Gray before raising her sword in the air in determination.

"Let's go! Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah!"

Just as they were about to move out, another group appeared in their vicinity as the three stopped in their tracks to look over to the group approaching towards them. It didn't take long for them to recognize the group to be Twilight Ogre. On the other hand, the participants also stopped to glare over to the three Fairy Tail mages as they readied their weapons towards them.

"Well, look what we have here... Little fairies running around the place. These games can never be more fun than ever. Let's get 'em boys!" Teebo held his spiked club in front of him as the others simply followed before leaping towards the three in anger.

"We have a score to settle with you!"

As they neared towards them, Erza and Gray could only smirk deviously, scaring Lucy in the process as they both donned their magics while having the same expression as their opponents.

"Sweet... How unlucky for them..." Erza evilly spoke together with Gray.

"Y-You guys are scary!" Lucy cowered from behind.

* * *

 _ **Back at Natsu...**_

The pink-haired dragonslayer jumped from building to building, knocking off anyone who got in his way as he rampaged throughout the area with his magic. Anyone who tried to attack him were only treated by the full force of his fists. Flames danced around his body, blasting every opponent that got in his way with scorched marks on their bodies. The other surviving guild participants could only cower in fear of his tremendous power as they were left with no other choice but to run away though it would be a matter of time until he finds them even if they tried to hide.

Jumping down towards the open street, Natsu slowly walked further towards the town as he left a trail of scorching bodies in all places with a toothy grin on his face. The other surviving members simply stayed away from his vicinity as they tried to scan him for any weaknesses.

"I'm haven't felt this kind of thing in years and it would be a good thing to bring this feeling out onto you all! Bring it on!" Natsu challenged with a loud voice as the other guild members focused their attention towards him in anger.

"This punk... Let's get him!" One of the members shouted as the others tried to do the same.

"Don't get over yourself, you bastard!" They all shouted in frustration as they threw all their spells towards him, generating a powerful explosion as they leaped back towards the roof and waited for the dust to settle.

However, their eyes widened in disbelief as they noticed the pinkette walking away from the blast with no scratches as if it didn't put a dent on him at all.

"N-No way!"

"T-That's impossible... What kind of person is he?"

"Shit! It's the Salamander!"

With confusion and fear amongst the participants, Natsu didn't want to waste his time, hearing their reactions as he jumped high in the air before clasping his hands ablaze, seemingly creating a large fireball above him before throwing it down towards them which caused a huge-scale explosion as the participants could only scream in agony at the intensity of his flames.

After a few moments, the flames dissipated, leaving another trail of burning bodies in the vicinity, leaving him reigning at the top once again. Breathing a sigh of relief, Natsu couldn't help but feel excited about everything that's happened right now. He haven't felt like this in a long time. Seeing him in action towards mage battles simply reignited his battle spirit.

Despite that, he couldn't even use much of his power since his opponents were not giving him a hard time. He'll have to expect more harder battles in the games after the preliminaries.

While thinking, five figures appeared from the destroyed buildings around the pinkette as they managed to catch him off guard as they all surrounded him in seconds before trying to prepare their own spells towards him. But before they could even shoot their spells, a massive torrent of wind appeared from behind and blew them away before crashing into a nearby building, saving the pinkette in the process.

Natsu grinned widely as Wendy finally made her appearance in the battlefield and eventually landed right next to him with the same happy smile on her face.

"Yo! Wendy! Thanks for the help..." Natsu sheepishly spoke towards her while scratching the back his head.

"It's nothing... I just made it in time to help you out, Natsu..." Wendy beamed.

"By the way, where are Erza and the others?" He began to ask, seeing that three of their members were not here with her.

"They decided to take care of the other side of the zone in order to win... Erza said that we should also clear out our enemies here in this area." She explained briefly.

"I see... So we're doing seek and destroy plan?"

"I guess, you could say that."

"Well, that would speed things up..." He grinned in response until they were interrupted yet again as multiple figures began to surround them, peering over to the roofs with magics ready to throw against them any moment now. Natsu and Wendy simply rested their backs at each other as they faced their enemies on their directions with their battle stances. They both smiled in determination as they gave one last glance and faced their opponents.

"Now that you're here, Wendy... Can you lend me a hand?"

"I'm kinda surprised that you needed help... Knowing you, this might be not enough for you." Wendy giggled.

"Well, having to fight alongside with you kinda makes me even more fired up than ever." He admitted which caused her to slightly blush in the middle of the battle.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

After that, they soon faced their opponents one last time as they motioned their feet and began their attack towards their enemies.

"Let's go Wendy!"

"Yes!"

And with that, both dragonslayers leaped towards the roofs to meet their enemies and simply used their respective elemental magics to knock them all out. Natsu easily dodged all the spells thrown at him before clasping his feet in flames and made a frontal flip as flames grew bigger and descended down to the roof.

 **"Fire Dragon's Spinning Tail Attack!"** As his feet made contact to the ground, it generated another powerful fiery explosion as the shockwave blew back most of his enemies away in one attack. The buildings' pillars were not strong enough to withstand the force as they were simply snapped easily by the pinkette and eventually got them to collapse as a result. Huge smoke kicked up towards the air and eventually engulfed the others, making them hard to see in the smoke as it obscured their line of sight against their enemies.

As a result, confusion and panic erupted within the participants as they weren't able to track the two dragonslayers in the vicinity due to the smoke.

Taking the opportunity to strike, Wendy appeared from above as she floated in the air with the help of her magic and simply made a dive towards them with her wind-enhanced fists.

 **"Sky Dragon's Cyclone Wing Blast!"** Sweeping past her opponents, Wendy simply generated powerful gales on her path, knocking everyone off near her vicinity and sent them flying in all directions before crashing into debris. With her attack, the dust immediately cleared out in the process, revealing only a couple of surviving guild participants who were barely holding on their own against the two.

Some of them were already shaking in fear after witnessing the power of the two firsthand. They were clearly powerful and easily took out a whole bunch of them without a sweat. Right now, they were in the middle of either having their asses burned or blown away by those two dragonslayers. It was a one-sided annihilation between them. They were already witnessing the true power of Fairy Tail.

"J-Just what are they?"

"I-I never thought that these guys would be this strong!"

"R-Run!"

Overcame by fear, the other surviving members tried to flee from the battlefield as they tried to get away from them as far as possible, seeing that they're no match for them. Natsu and Wendy simply landed right beside each other as they watched the whole scene before them unfold.

"We won't let you get away..." Natsu spoke before glancing towards the bluenette who nodded in response before stretching one of their arms outwards before placing it near together as they both glowed in crimson red and cerulean blue respectively. Both eyes closed momentarily as Natsu and Wendy concentrated their magic together into one, creating a unified form of fire and wind in their hands.

Shooting one last glance towards their enemies, Natsu and Wendy began to chant their own magic.

 **"Sky Flame Dragon's Blazing Tempest!"** After shouting briefly, both dragonslayers simply shot out a seemingly large torrent of fire and wind from their hands as it traveled towards their direction, ravaging the entire area and into the fleeing members, only to be caught up in the massive wave and eventually resulted a powerful mini nuclear-sized explosion that could be seen from the other side of the zone as well, causing them to stop and fearfully looked at the massive fires erupting from a distance. Tremors soon followed as the remaining participants felt its intensity before finally subsiding as they flames finally died down once again.

"H-Hey is that-" Lucy tried to point a shaky finger until Erza finished her statement.

"Natsu..." Gray and Lucy could only gape in surprise as they had their jaws dropped once again to the ground while Erza remained unfazed by it before striking down an opponent with her sword and pressed on with the two following him from behind.

"That guy must be enjoying himself right now since the games started..." Gray smirked.

"We're almost done here and I'm sure that explosion might have been a cue for the other two... It seems like they were also about to finish up things there. We should regroup with them as soon as we can." Erza proposed in which got them to nod in response before moving out once again to clear out more enemies.

..

..

Going back to the two, Natsu and Wendy simply stood on top of the roof as they gazed before a large destroyed part of the town just after initiating their spells altogether. Although they tried it a couple of times, Wendy never really expected that it would really do this much damage as she saw a trail of bodies flinching and twitching in pain, either from the burns or the cuts they suffered from the attack.

Lowering their guard afterwards, seeing no more enemies in their vicinity, both of them settled down on the roof as they recollect themselves from the fight. Having to create a massive devastation on the town, they both thought about easing it for a moment since it was completely too much. Long before the bluenette was not known for using tactics like this and right now, she could be considered to be one of the candidates for Fairy Tail's demolition record.

Oh, Carla's not gonna like it if she knows that she's following Natsu's footsteps towards mass property damage.

"That. Was. Awesome..!" Natsu breathe excitedly as he watched the large trail before them with pride.

"I-It's still too much, Natsu." Wendy sheepishly replied, unsure of what to say of the destruction they caused to the town.

"Is that so? I don't think that way... You were awesome too."

"T-Thank you... but this is just the preliminaries. We might face more powerful opponents as we continue the tournament." She reminded. After that, Natsu's mind went back to Sting and could only clench his fists tightly as his faced immediately turned serious, causing her to slightly worry about him.

"We will face those guys soon."

Holding one of his hands in reassurance, Wendy looked towards him with a warm smile. "I believe in you, Natsu."

Of course, he couldn't even resist that emotional manipulation as he simply softened his gaze and eventually felt better all of a sudden. Despite it being a small expression of concern, it was enough to keep him focused and happy at the same time.

"Thanks, Wendy..."

"We should probably head back to the others. They might be finished there as well." She proposed as he nodded in response before finally resuming their tasks and went back to the rendezvous point.

It took only a couple of more minutes as the team had finally eliminated all of their enemies and waited for the event to end as they waited on the open streets. And in just a moment, the same mascot who appeared earlier at the start of the games finally made an appearance before the group with a slow clap.

"Congratulations on the event... You've finally claimed the 8th Zone." The pumpkin mascot enunciated in a gleeful manner as a floating banner appeared above him which spelled 'Congratulations!' in it. Only a couple of smiles went passed towards the group as they briefly celebrated their victory before going back to the pumpkin.

"Now that you've taken the slots for the games, we shall give you all enough time to change to your clothes and prepare yourselves for the upcoming event. Once again, congratulations on making it to the games. The first day of the Grand Magic Games will start in a few hours." And with that, the announcer disappeared along with the town itself as it begins to vanish into the sky and eventually transported the whole group back to their lodgings where Lisanna and the others were waiting.

Both of them landed right on top of each other in dizziness as they tried to recover themselves from the preliminaries.

"Congratulations! It seems like we're finally starting to show our guild's strength." Lisanna spoke out in glee towards them.

"Aye! Everyone was so cool!" Happy joined in with his energetic attitude.

"W-Wait you were watching?!" Gray surprisingly asked.

"Yeah... There are lacrima-visions all over the town and all of the people were watching the whole fight... I have to say, Natsu and Wendy really did put a large dent out there." Lisanna giggled before gazing before the embarrassed duo.

"They were real men!" Elfman shouted.

"Wendy's a woman though." Carla reminded though she couldn't hide a small smile on her lips as she finally managed to see her dragonslayer this strong over the past seven years. She really changed a lot.

"Don't get too hot-headed yet, Flame-brain... I'll show you how much I've improved." Gray challenged.

"Hoh, I'm looking forward to that, Ice-Queen." Natsu retorted with a sly grin on his face.

A couple of laughs soon resounded throughout the group as they all celebrated their victory together with the others. They definitely showed everyone the true power of Fairy Tail. However, this is far from over. The Grand Magic Games will last for seven days and this is just the start of something big. Nevertheless, no matter of what might happen in the event, They're sure to overcome any hurdles and keep moving forward and become the strongest guild in Fiore once again.

* * *

 _ **Domus Flau... (Day 1) July 1, X791**_

People across Fiore have finally gathered into the arena as the first day of the games has finally come to light. Sides quickly formed in cheering for their favorite guilds as their shouts and cheers roared throughout the arena, showing off their lively spirits and their anticipation for this year's games. Almost every one of them were on their feet shouting and screaming, carrying banners of their favorite guilds onto their hands. Balloons fly up towards the sky, accompanied by fireworks as it boomed through the arena.

Even the shouts were heard from the inside as Team Fairy Tail prepared themselves on their respective rooms with their team clothes on. There are other people inside the room, seemingly helping them out as usual as Elfman and Lisanna together with the Happy and Carla finally finished their task in preparing them for the entrance.

"Wah... There's so many people outside." Lucy spoke as she heard the cheering of the audience outside.

"They couldn't be all mages in Fiore, there are also people wanting to watch the event as well." Gray joined in.

Despite having to prepare wholly for the event, they couldn't deny a part of them being nervous. Natsu finally wore his clothes as he took a brief look at it for a moment. It was a purple open-collared waistcoat with his left arm sleeved just at his left left wrist, leaving his other arm fully exposed with his guild mark visible in the process. His scarf was still placed around his neck as usual as he carefully wrapped around it to prevent it from falling.

"What the hell are these clothes?" He began to speak out of unpleasantness since it didn't suit his taste entirely. He would've much preferred his own clothes than this.

"Master said that we should all dressed up in matching team colors so don't complain too much." Lucy reminded.

"I think it's a cute outfit..." Erza complimented.

"That's right." Gray commented after having himself only in his trunks once again.

"Wear something before you say that!" Everyone deadpanned.

T-This is kinda embarrassing..." Wendy flustered as she wore a purple colored dress with frilly skirts at the bottom which ends between her knee and upper thigh. At her chest was a small white ribbon attached to it and her arms were simply exposed, showing the mark of her guild crest just at her right shoulder.

"It's not that bad, Wendy..." Lucy reassured the blue-haired teen.

"Stop whining and hurry it up... The games are about to start." Carla scolded as she finally led her dragonslayer towards the hallway together with the rest of the team as the others stayed behind and headed back to the stadium to watch the opening of the games. All five of them were already prepared, leaving only Happy and Carla with them to say their words before they go.

"Well, this is it... Good luck, everyone.."

"Go get them, Natsu!" Happy gleefully cheered. Everyone simply nodded in response with sheer determination written on their faces as they finally began their walk towards the arena, leaving the two Exceeds behind, watching them as they go.

..

..

..

Outside the arena, crowds roared from their seats as the opening games have finally started. Three commentators which consisted of Chapati, Yajima and Jenny from Blue Pegasus who was invited to be the one of the guest for today's event are seated from the edge of the stadium with microphones placed before them in the table. The sun was in its brightest peak which gives too much heat but that doesn't stop the people from continuing their cheering and anticipation for the games.

 _"Good morning, everyone! The time has finally come for the annual festival of magic to begin. The Grand Magic Games!"_ Chapati announced as the audience became louder then ever.

 _"I'm your announcer, Chapati Lola and former council member Yajima-san has joined us as commentator... Thank you for being here, Yajima-san..."_

 _"It's been a pleasure..."_ Yajima spoke.

" _For day one's guest is Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus..."_ Chapati gestured over to the other side which shows Jenny expressing her cute side in front of the crowd to get attention and support from their guild as well.

 _"We're gonna win this year so watch out!"_ Jenny reminded.

 _"The team members who occupied the 8 zones has finally arrived. These 8 teams have defeated many guild participants in the preliminaries so don't take too lightly on each of them as they possess the same strength as the other..."_ He paused.

 _"And now, for the team who conquered the 8th Zone... Will they be able to reclaim their past glory? Contrary to their name, they're the wild and rambunctious Fairy Tail!"_ As soon as their guild's name was announced, Natsu and the others finally made their appearance from the stadium with the former holding the flag of Fairy Tail to show their presence.

For a moment, everyone thought that they would be cheered upon but instead, they were instantly treated with a negative impact from the audience as they booed on them, causing some of the them to be surprised at the crowd's reaction while others were simply embarrassed by it.

"Booooooooooo! Fairy Tail!"

Of course, Natsu alongside with Gray could only grit their teeth in frustration as they saw the audience ridiculing them.

"They're booing us..." Gray hissed. As they made their way towards the center of the stadium, the comments began to continue from the announcers.

 _"It seems like Fairy Tail is not given with a positive feedback from our audience but like I said, make no mistake about this guild... Each member of the group made their spectacular fights during the preliminaries. We're giving you all a brief footage of their battle in their zone."_ After that, lacrima visions appeared right in the air, showing the fights done by the team during their preliminary elimination round. A couple of people were astounded to see such a sight as they gazed over to the lacrima visions, showing Erza in her seamless swordsmanship, and all the other members display of power.

Despite the footage shown, it was not enough to convince the whole crowd to appreciate them wholly as they continued to boo them as usual. Wendy and Lucy could only shook their heads from the people around them until Erza patted their shoulders with reassurance.

"Don't sulk... All we need is the cheering of our friends." She smiled before pointing towards a smaller section of the crowd which consisted of the whole guild with Master seemingly in the center who also have the most energy among them all. The two girls could only smile back as they were able to face their uncertainties without fear. Natsu and Gray also glanced towards their friends in the stadium though not before long they had their jaws dropped as they saw someone who wasn't supposed to be in this kind of place.

H-Hey is that-" Natsu was about to point out the person sitting beside the Master who wasn't aware of it for a moment before finally noticing it and eventually stumbled back along with the others as they had their eyes wide as saucers after looking to the person right beside them.

"Go go go! Fairy Tail! Hooray!" The petite girl gleefully cheered alongside with them.

"M-Master Mavis?!" Everyone staggered at her presence.

"I came to cheer you on.. Don't worry, only members with the guild crest can see." She explained but Makarov couldn't still let his uneasiness down for a bit, seeing that the First Master is actually right here beside them.

"T-That's not what I'm worried about though."

"Muuoo.. Having to sit in Tenrou Island is boring. Instead, I came here to cheer for my guild!" Mavis pouted in which caused everyone to sweatdrop in the process. No one would ever stop her now after making that face in front of them. Might as well let it slide and enjoy the games together with their founder.

"Kahaha! Having the First Master here is really uplifting!" Natsu chuckled in delight.

"Even though she's a spirit... " Gray nervously sweated on his forehead.

With that predicament out of the way, the announcers simply moved on to the other team members as well to the other zones claimed by them.

 _"Dominating the 7th Zone, the hounds of hell's army, Quatro Cerberus!"_ Members of the said team came out from the other entrance as they made their way towards the arena with cheers and shouts from their fans as well as their guildmembers who were at the crowd.

"Wild... Four!" They all shouted in unison, showing off their battle cry towards the game.

 _"Taking the 6th Zone, we have an all-female guild. The dancers of the deep blue seas, Mermaid Heel!"_ Another set of team members came out from their entrance as all the males were simply having their nosebleeds after seeing the guildmembers to be entirely female. Two certain dudes from Fairy Tail simply cannot take their eyes for a second towards the guild as they looked at them with heart-shaped eyes much to the others' disappointment.

 _"Claiming the 5th Zone... They're the azure wings that shine throughout the darkness, Blue Pegasus!"_ Ichiya and the Trimens along with a mysterious rabbit mascot soon made their appearance to the arena as soon as their guild was called out from the commentators. They still have their usual flirting attitudes as they made their way towards the rest of the team, much to the others' annoyance.

 _"Reigning as the strongest guild in the 4th Zone, the goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!"_ Lyon and the others also entered the arena as well together with Jura whom holds the title of the 5th seat of the Wizard Saint. The fans were cheering loudly towards them as soon as they noticed the strongest human mage in Fiore came into view.

"Woah, this game is getting more interesting than ever... Now we have Jura here, participating in the games..." Erza muttered underneath her breath.

"The man that has the same title as our old man, huh? It's gonna be a hard-fought battle if we faced against him." Lucy guessed. At the same time, Lyon eventually caught sight of Gray in the group before flicking a finger to get his attention.

"Don't forget our promise, Gray... When we win, Juvia will join our guild." Lyon challenged.

"As if I did agree onto that... Well, it's not like we're gonna lose to you anyway..." Gray scoffed.

..

..

"Ohhh, that potato head man is the same as Gramps... I can't wait to fight him!" Natsu said with excitement.

"You shouldn't give people nicknames, Natsu." Wendy reprimanded, knowing that the man he's unknowingly making fun of is no doubt a powerful wizard. As much as she wanted to believe that Natsu could overcome any hurdles, she also knew that there are other mages that can also put him in a bind if ever a battle would take place.

Even so, she was relieved to see him feeling alive at this moment. It's been a long time since she had seen him like this. She could only hope that it would continue like that for as long as he wanted however, it is not as the same to say it after seeing the tension between him and Sting back at the capital. Somewhere in her heart believes that something is bound to happen soon if ever those two clashed with each other.

 _"Moving on, coming out top in the 3rd Zone and this is quite a surprise since this is the first-time competing guild despite it being unknown in the guild rankings, the midnight raiders, Raven Tail!"_ All the while the crowd's atmosphere immediately died down as everyone from Fairy Tail simply widened their eyes in disbelief after seeing such a guild managed to make its way in the Grand Magic Games despite knowing its true nature before.

"Raven Tail?!" Natsu gritted his teeth in anger as the group came into view.

"That's the guild of Master's son, Ivan." Erza spoke. On the other hand, Makarov was on the verge of pushing himself out from his seat and wanted to beat the crap out of the guild as his expression turn in complete anger before being stopped by the rest of the guildmembers in order to maintain order among both guilds.

"How in the hell would a dark guild be allowed to participate in the games?! What kind of madness is this?!" He tried to vent out his anger.

"Calm down, Master..."

However, Makarov's statement didn't go unheard by the other people as they began to whisper and murmur beside each other about the new information of the mysterious guild right in front of them. Truth be told that the people weren't actually aware of the guild's history and how it has become a dark guild in the first place then becoming a legal one at that.

It was then Chapati began to explain as he was handed by a set of files about the legality of Raven Tail's participation in the games.

 _"Well, according to the reports, Raven Tail has been around longer for 7 years and has been recently recognized as a legal guild which means, they can no longer be considered as a dark guild..."_

 _"That's quite an unusual turn of events..."_ Yajima added. With that thorough explanation, everyone seemed to understand the situation and simply went on with the flow of the games but Makarov didn't buy it. He glared over to the far corner of the stadium as his eyes focused solely on the coated man, leaning on the wall apart from the crowd.

"Damn you, Ivan... Just what are you planning up to this time?" Makarov couldn't help but grit his teeth in frustration. His fists clenched tightly out of anger inside him as if he was about to explode any moment now.

As tensions between the guilds of father and son, the armor-clad man, holding the flag of their guild simply spoke towards them with malice in his words. Natsu and the others immediately backed themselves in alarm as they faced them with caution.

"Fairy Tail... Let's all have fun in the festival."

 _"And right now, we're down to the last two zones taken by two more other guilds... And what a surprise, this is totally unexpected... Could the flapping of their tattered wings have carried them all the way here...? It's the least unexpected and the unbelievable..."_ Pausing his words to the microphone, everyone turned to look at the next entrance only to have their eyes nearly out of their sockets as they stuttered in disbelief in seeing them here in the stadium.

"No way... Are you kidding me?!" Natsu stammered as they finally made their appearance in the arena, much to everyone's shock.

"Gihi..." That familiar trademark got Erza and the others gawking in surprise.

 _"Fairy Tail B Team!"_

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!" Natsu and the others stumbled as Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Laxus and surprisingly Mystogan have entered the arena with full force. The audience were as confused as the other teams who didn't actually expect that another team of the same guild would actually be able to enter in the games. Of course, Natsu and the others were able to notice something strange about the unexpected team, particularly to Mystogan whom they thought who returned back to Edolas.

"W-Why is Mystogan here?!" They were about to ask but Erza simply answered to that question.

"It can't be... You're Jellal?" She stuttered before being shushed by the said mage and not before long, the others weren't able to take the shock due to the unexpected turn of events.

On the other hand, some members of the other guilds were already noticing the B Team's members such as Lyon's sights for Juvia and Ivan's interest on Gajeel who was supposed to be his agent in infiltrating Fairy Tail's secrets. Of course, the results of the B Team appearing in the games didn't go unnoticed from the crowd as they all turned around to each other in question about the kind of situation.

"Fairy Tail has 2 teams?"

"Isn't that kinda unfair?"

 _"I'm sure everyone is still confused about this year's rules, Yajima-san?"_

 _"Oh, that's right... This year, each guild could have not one but two more participating teams in the different zones... That's also another reason of having many guilds to participate in this year's games."_ Yajima explained.

 _"But don't you think that's kinda unfair? What if two members of the same guild would fight against each other.. Wouldn't that be incapable of having a true battle between them, seeing that they're both on the same guild?"_ Jenny interjected.

 _"Well, that's true on some point but the rules will apply that those same teams will never confront each other... That way, it would make things easier for the rest to go all out in their battles."_ Chapati reassured.

 _"... But it was still a surprise... Over a hundred guilds that participated in the games, only Fairy Tail was able to make two teams pass on the preliminaries... That would surely be on their favor, don't you think?"_

 _"It is, ma boy."_

With the comments rolling around Fairy Tail, both the A and B team finally confronted themselves towards each other. Natsu had his eyes straight at Gajeel.

"Just so you know, I'm not holding back if I'm battling you, Iron-stick."

"Don't get too carried away, Salamander... I became stronger over the past three months." Gajeel smirked.

"We'll see." Both dragonslayers glared back in each other as the others also showed their respect between different teams with Mirajane commenting on Wendy's changes since this the first time they'd ever talk to each other in the past seven years. Erza on the other hand, simply walked towards Jellal with a displeased look on her face.

"I thought you were gonna watch the games..."

"Your master was an understanding person... It recently got me thinking into this kind of plan just after our discussion."

"Speaking of our discussion, have you found anything yet?" Erza asked curiously.

"No... I was hoping that you would have a better lead aside from me."

"Well, I don't sense anything yet though I suspect Raven Tail just because it was somehow associated with Master..."

"We also suspected that guild first but we didn't detect any magical source from them..." Jellal shook his head.

"I guess, that makes us back to square one..." Erza sighed and not before long Jellal in the guise of Mystogan was suddenly slumped with a huge arm as Laxus came into view with a laid-back attitude which was unusual.

"Don't get so worked up about it... This is a festival remember and from what I've heard, Mystogan was supposed to be less talkative." The lightning mage reminded which got the former Wizard Saint to nod in response before shuffling his cloak to further hide his face from the people.

"Got it..."

With both teams finally able to settle one another, the announcers finally began to continue once more as the crowd began to roar loudly as they've been waiting for their favorite guild to come out once again in the games. Everyone stood beside their respective members and teams as they looked over to the last entrance until 5 silhouette figures appeared from the inside, causing most of the fans to stand on their feet.

 _"And now, for all you have been waiting for... That's right, you know how they are... The guild that easily dominated the 1st Zone. The strongest, the invincible, the champions! SABERTOOTH!"_ With that announcement, the screams of the people boomed throughout the arena as Sting and Rogue, accompanied by three more of their members finally made their way towards the arena with the former stretching out his arms in defiance to show their domination towards the other teams.

Natsu simply went just beside Wendy and held her hands as he guarded her despite not being able to expect any kind of physical battle between them at the moment. The bluenette could only inch herself closer to the pinkette in caution as Sting shot off a prideful smirk towards them.

"Let's look forward to this game, Natsu-san." He flicked a finger towards them with a smug grin which caused the pinkette to even tense up more than ever.

"Sting..." Natsu glowered. As the strongest guild made their way towards the center, Erza and the others also joined in with the stare down between guilds.

"Over there... is the strongest guild in Fiore." Gray spoke in determination.

"That's the guild we need to defeat." Lucy also joined in.

It took only a couple of more minutes for the cheering to slightly settle down as the three commentators finally started their conversation once again.

 _"Now that the 8 participants of the 8 zones are here... Let's begin with the introduction of the games' rules."_ After a moment, a huge stone pillar rose from the ground having huge inscriptions towards the flow of the games. The participating guilds looked above, only to see most of the lineup dotted with question marks which probably came from the rules of keeping the game events a secret to the eyes of both teams and the audience until it is announced.

 _"As you can see, the games will be divided with one contest and a series of battles between guilds..."_ Natsu brightens up upon hearing all of it.

"A battle... I'm all fired up!"

 _"As far as the matches go, points will be distributed to all teams in correspondence to their rankings in the contest... From 1st to the last, the points would decrease as the rank goes down. Each team will be able to select one of their members to participate in the contest however, the nature of the game cannot be revealed unless all of the teams were selected to participate on the said game but you can still take hints from the title given in the description so choose wisely..."_

 _"For the following battles, the organizers will pair up cards to select participants, chosen by the fans... In addition to that, there's gonna be a roulette taking place at those battles to determine which type of battle are they going to make. There are two categories; a single battle and a tag team battle. With a tag team battle, a randomization for the second participant will take place. However, at the fourth day of the games, the battles would be all pitted into tag teams. Points distributed are as follows; the winning team gets 10 points while the losing team gets 0 points... A draw would most likely give both sides 5 points."_

"I'm not so sure about these battle schedules..." Erza felt suspicious.

"They're going to match us on their own?"

"That would be unfortunate if you happen to use up all your power in the contest then get selected again on the battle..." Wendy deduced but both Natsu and Gray could only grin widely at the situation.

 _"Without further ado, I bring you the Grand Magic Games opening contest. Let's begin, The Hunt!"_ And with that, the crowd cheered once again, occupying the whole arena with roars and shouts as the announcement continued.

 _"Each team will choose their selected player and once all them are finally done, I'll explain the rules..."_ And with that, all teams finally began to choose their participants.

"I'll go first! Leave this to me..." Yeager from Quatro Cerberus declared as the other guildmembers beside him simply shouted out their 'Wild' trademarks.

"I think I should go first... Would you mind, Kagura-san?" Beth looked over to the stoic swordswoman beside her who only gave a slight nod to permit her participation.

"Nullpudding, you're up..." The armored man ordered the purple-faced short man beside him who could only shoot out a wicked smile towards him. "Roger."

"I'm participating this event." Eve smiled with confidence as the rest of his guildmates cheered for him from behind.

"I'll go... The songs of the birds are seemingly beautiful today." The blonde-haired man covered with a crimson mask with golden edges accompanied with the a seemingly carnival outfit with a red hat which bears an extremely long, massive and spiky pink plumage nearly falling out towards his back.

 _"What's this?! Sabertooth's finally chosen the Singing Bard of the Red Moon, Rufus Lore!"_ A couple of squeals from the girls soon followed as the said mage made his way towards the center and waited for the remaining others to come around.

"Hoh, so they've finally chosen that guy... Very well, I'll go in as well." Lyon immediately called out for participation which got Gray seemingly interested to join in as well.

"If Lyon is going to join, might as well hit the floor with him." Gray smirked as he went ahead which gave the approval of his guildmates except for one person though.

"Don't you dare lose this game, Gray!" Natsu shouted from behind. On the other hand, Juvia was already enticed with love as she saw Gray coming in towards the contest as well.

"Waaaah~ If Gray-sama's participating, then I should go too." Juvia didn't waste any second and sprinted towards the arena, only causing Gajeel to form a tick mark. "If you lose on purpose, I'm gonna kick your ass."

And with that all 8 participants have finally chosen and the start of the battle will finally begin. All eyes are anticipated at them with both teams cheering for their members. The battle between guilds will finally about to commence.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there. Sorry for not updating more frequently, I was currently busy with the deviation of the games itself and as you can see, it's still ongoing. It's one of the reasons why I made this a cliffhanger for now in order to think carefully for the other games and the participants chosen in the game... Speaking of games, I will only deviate as much as I can in order to keep the flow of the story going and relative to the original canon story plotline. Some games will retain such as Chariot and Pandemonium, the others are in the middle of changing.**

 **As for the previous chapter, I'm glad that you all like the new preliminaries. I was honestly half-thinking about it but with little inspiration from other stories and books, I was able to make that kind of game event in the story.**

 **Right now, some of you might be wondering about the new replacement for Hidden so I'll just briefly explain it to you guys. It was a rather modification for the original game event in which players were able to use their magic freely as they want it to be. In the canon, there were little to no use of magics. Of course, I know it's Hidden and the rules required stealth but I just wanted to give the other characters an expansion for their magic powers such as this one. The overuse of fanservice in that event was also not helping either so I plan to change all of that. Further explanations will be featured on the next chapter. Too much word count here in this chapter... (I was planning to push the entire event here also but decided to feature on the next chapter.)**

 **As always, leave your opinions in the review and tell me what you think... Shout out thanks to the readers who supported and reviewed this story. It really appreciates me a lot and motivates me to write more for this. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me anytime, I'll try to answer them as soon as possible. That's all for now, see ya on the next chapter.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	17. Tensions Rise Pt 1

**A/N: Hey guys, wiErD here. And I got another chapter for you guys.**

 **Hope ya like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters... All it owned by Hiro Mashima himself.**

* * *

 **\- Tensions Rise Pt. 1 -**

Gray, Juvia and the rest of the participants were all lined up the center of the arena as cheers of the crowd grew louder and louder. They waited for a moment as the referee eventually came into view. He was the same pumpkin mascot that had appeared in the preliminaries. Seeing him could only make them assume that he was one of the organizers of the planned event. Nevertheless, they moved on to the rules of the match.

Both Fairy Tail teams on the other hand simply gazed upon each other with determination written on their faces. With one staring the other down despite being far away. Of course, there's no need for holding back towards each other since this a festival that involves battle against team. Even with all of them associating with the same guild, the competition will be taken seriously as if they were sword rivals.

"Gray's not gonna lose to this..." Natsu snickered towards the B Team.

"Same goes with the water girl, Salamander... Don't underestimate us." Gajeel smirked underneath his breath after seeing the pinkette getting more worked up than ever. On the other, hand, Erza and the rest of the girls watched the games carefully as the 5 participants were gathered on the arena floor, causing the crowd to simmer down quite a bit after seeing the lacrima visions finally appeared, showing the players' faces in the stadium.

"Here it goes... Watch carefully. We must be observable at all times in order to know how the games work." Erza silently spoke as she simply crossed her arms before gazing towards the arena, hoping to see how this event would actually turn out. There are still some other things that she wanted to find out but the priority of her guild's victory is the first thing she must consider seeing through.

 _"We're finally ready to begin but first let's ask for Yajima-san about the ones he would expect to put up a fight in this contest..."_ Chapati turned towards the old man beside him who could slowly lift up his brows in curiosity of the question.

 _"Hmm... Well, we all know that Rufus is quite a force to be reckoned with but I'm also keeping an eye on Gray-kun and Lyon-kun since they were btoh expert mages..."_

 _"What about you, Jenny-san?"_

 _"I'm rooting out for Eve, of course. He's so strong."_

With the commentators urging the game to start, all eyes in the stadium eventually darted over to the five selected participants on the center. Gray eventually glanced towards the water mage with a determined look on his face.

"Just so you know, I don't intend on losing to you." He spoke but Juvia was able to retain her confidence despite being around him. Instead, she showed the same confidence towards him that she also does not plan on losing against him.

"Juvia also thinks the same..." But just as they were about to continue, another familiar and annoying voice cut through their conversation as Lyon instantly appeared right behind the water mage, surprising her in the process.

"I'm sorry but I'm going on full force as well... ... ... For Juvia that is." Lyon slightly blushed with a noble gesture towards Juvia who could only fluster in response which somehow pissed Gray as well.

"Just ignore that idiot... He's already getting on my nerves." Gray scowled in annoyance, hoping to get his mind out from it before turning his attention towards the pumpkin mascot with a slight confusion all over his face.

"... By the way, is it really normal for the game organizers to feature pumpkin mascots every year?" He couldn't help but ask. In addition to that, he also can't find out its expression other than that eerily wide smile plastered on the pumpkin's face.

"It is as you say... I'm a pumpkin... kabo~ Is there something wrong with it?"

"Err, not at all. It's just pretty new to me." The ice mage nervously sweated. At the same time, the other participants have finally gathered all around the mascot.

"Well, that's pretty normal since you all have recently came back from Tenrou Island... He was always featured in every year's game so there's nothing really strange about it." Eve from Blue Pegasus explained.

"I see..."

"Now then, shall we begin our game event? If there any other questions, please ask right now so that there will be no more interruptions." The pumpkin reminded the whole group who could only exchange glances at each other except for Nullpudding who immediately raised his hand in question.

"Excuse me for a moment but we still haven't been informed about the kinds of contests we're going to take part in today. In fact, all the contests were being kept in secret even to the people as well. Regardless of what it might be, would it be advantageous for the two competing teams of the same guild if it were the case?" He asked which got both Gray and Juvia narrowing their eyes in suspicion at the Raven Tail mage.

"That's just how it goes... The fact that two teams in Fairy Tail making it to the preliminaries is nothing but amazing-kabo..." He explained.

"Then that would put the other teams in disadvantage, right?" Nullpudding continued before looking towards the two Fairy Tail mages with his wicked smile which caused them to be alarmed in the process.

"I'm fine with it... From what my memory serves me, I guarantee that even with the two of you competing will not be as you call advantageous." Rufus suddenly spoke in behalf of them before lowering his hat slightly to obscure his face from the sunlight.

"It makes no difference to me too... Let them all come. That's wild!" Yeager agreed. One by one each of the remaining teams seemingly agreed on that point. Even though Gray, didn't see it, he could somehow hear the Raven Tail mage clicking his tongue in exasperation. Putting that aside, he looked over to the mysterious hat man of Sabertooth in curiosity who unknowingly saved them from the complaint earlier.

 _'So there's something even behind that royal routine..."_ He thought inwardly until Rufus turned a glance towards him with a calm look.

"Your comrades can become your weakness, taking them as hostages by your enemy and there are more ways on how to exploit that weakness, you should remember that." With that reminder laid out to him, Gray could only put up a smug grin on his face before speaking.

"We'll see..."

..

..

"Now without any interruptions, let's begin, The Hunt! Field Open!" Stretching out an arm towards the air, the pumpkin simply began to make a complete replica of an entire town as it builds up and reaches to far end of the arena, much to the team's shock and the crowd's joy. Natsu could only gape in surprise as he looked at the magic-embedded town inside the arena. He never thought that the games would have this kind of magic.

"W-Wow..."

"That is quite an impressive display of magic, isn't it?" Wendy added as she gazed over the towers which is exactly made up like real materials despite being only made in magic. On the other hand, Makarov and the others were just as shocked as well after seeing such magic was used before them. To be able to witness firsthand of an entire city popping up right in front of everybody in just a flick of a finger is no doubt an amazing sight. It would require lots of training and magic to be able to give an clear detail of an exact copy of one object but for a city, that's just being too much.

While most of the people in the arena are surprised, only one was not entirely shocked as much as most of the other people do. Jellal could only narrow his eyes in suspicion at the magic used upon making a town like that one. The scale of magic used on both the preliminaries and this event were no doubt an extraordinary feat. For some reason, he was also starting to feel that the event organizers are also quite up to something that they didn't seem to know of.

However, it is too early to assume things just like that. There are still six days for them to detect that magical pressure once more. They just needed to wait out and see what will happen by then.

Going back to the arena, Gray could only have his face overcame with shock as he looked to the towering structure of the town made out of magic. Seeing it up close is very unsettling for him. Marveling at the town's features, he didn't notice the sudden disappearance of the other participants as he looked around and saw no one but himself in the area which got him completely confused as well.

"What the heck is going on here?! Where is everybody?"

He tried looking for Juvia but can't seemed to find her at all and could assume that she was spawned on a different location just as the others. As he was about to move his feet, a seemingly metal bracelet soon appeared on his right wrist that had soon glowed in green color which slightly confuses him. The other participants also received the same metal bracelets on their wrists before glowing in the same color though with some glowing on red.

"What the hell is this thing?" Gray asked in curiosity as he tried to get the bracelet off but it was unable to do so as it was placed tightly in his wrist.

 _"It seems that the 8 participating competitors are unaware of what's happened so I'll explain it. As you can see, everyone was purposely spawned in various locations in the town. The nature of the Hunt event is simple, this is a hunter and the hunted type of game... Each of the players are received with metal bracelets that will soon glow separately in red and green color. Dividing the number of teams, both red and green color will be counted among four participants..."_ He paused.

 _"... The importance of these colors are as follows. Green simply implies to the player to be the hunted while the red implies the player to be the hunter. There are four hunters and four hunted. All of you will try to find each other mutually. The hunter will need to find the hunted in order get points. If one hunter manages to hit one of the hunted, the former will get one point while the latter will lose one point. After that, the hunted will restart on a different location. It is also permitted for the both hunters to engage each other in possession of the points in which will be distributed just like the last rule..."_ Gray glanced over to his bracelet and immediately realized the he was one of the hunted.

 _"... However, the hunted are forbidden to use any form of magic to harm the hunter and the other hunted. They would get a deducting one point once they hit them and will be both transported elsewhere. However, they can still use defensive magics against them. In addition to that, there will be portals located in some places that would serve as an escape path for them if they are in trouble. Every 5 minutes, the colors on the bracelets will change, thus giving the hunted the chance to be the hunters. At the last five minutes of the time limit, all participants will become hunters and will definitely able to take advantage of the situation and hunt the other players. Any form of magic is allowed and the time limit will be only about 30 minutes."_

"30 minutes, huh? That gives me about 3 turns on every color..." Gray thought inwardly before trying to think up a plan to play this game out.

 _"Okay then, let the Wild Hunt begin! Use your instincts and prey on your foes like a predator and dominate the others..! The Hunt has begun!"_

After that, a large gong was rang loudly from the sidelines, signifying the start of the games as the players began to move out from their positions and started the hunt. Juvia simply smiled delight just after seeing her bracelet glowing red color which placed her to the hunter category. Although it was suppose to be a contest against each other, she couldn't help but feel excited that she was about to hunt Gray.

"Waaah~ Gray-sama... Where are you? I'm going to hunt you with my love instincts!" She declared. The rest of her team members simply face-palmed at her actions, thinking that it's a bad idea to send her in this kind of game. Only Mirajane was putting up a faint smile despite the situation.

On the other hand, Gray couldn't help but feel a shiver running through his spine as if he felt something that was about to happen soon with him involved. Leaving that disturbing feeling aside, he needed to move out and find a way to stay away from the hunters as far as possible until the next 5 minutes. Sprinting towards the empty town, Gray immediately spotted a portal just at the market place before making his way and looked around if there's anyone waiting around to strike him.

Due to the eerily silence, he can't help but feel tense for some reason as he looked around the empty market. He entered the portal and immediately found himself in the streets before sprinting once again. Taking a left corner, he stopped momentarily as his eyes narrowed after seeing a figure right in front of him.

"Well, well, well, I've never thought that I would find a fairy this instant." Nullpudding said as he simply stood there unmoving from his position.

"So you're one of the hunters..." The ice mage realized. But before they could even speak more, the purple-faced mage immediately attacked him as he enlarged both his fists while growing out large spikes on it, making it seem like a spiked club.

 **"Ice Make: Shield!"** Clasping his hands together, Gray immediately created an ice wall in front of him that somehow prevented Nullpudding from getting a hit. Using the wall as a distraction, he hastily dashed away and tried to outrun the hunter as fast as he can.

Breaking the shield down, Nullpudding simply reverted back to his original form as he locked his sights on the fleeing ice mage before continuing. Silently smirking underneath his breath, the Raven Tail mage followed him discreetly.

..

..

After running a few more meters, Gray made a stop as he tried to recompose himself and tried to look at the time which serves only two minutes before the colors could change. Looking back at the street to see if there's no one around, Gray could only sigh briefly.

Without warning, he was suddenly attacked from above as Nullpudding slammed his spiked fist towards him with a wicked smile on his face.

"Found you!"

"Since when did he-" He wasn't given the time to finish as he glowed bright and eventually spawned on a different place.

"What the hell are you doing, Gray?! Keep it together!" Natsu shouted from the sidelines. Erza and the others could only observe from afar, especially to Nullpudding since they're beginning to suspect that they're targeting their team members only.

Eventually, the interval 5 minute-change began as Gray's bracelets glowed in red color, signifying the start of his hunt.

 _'That damn chin bastard... I'll get you for sure this time!'_ He swore inwardly as he tried to locate the Raven Tail mage but he couldn't seem to find one or even the other participants in the vicinity.

He took another search on the far edges of the town until he finally found one of them running towards the portal.

"You're not getting away!"

 **"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!"** Molding his magic in a shape of a bazooka. Gray launched an icy wave towards Beth who was taken by surprise and eventually got hit before she could even escape to the portal.

"Kyaaah!" A few seconds later, Beth immediately vanished to another location, leaving Gray with one point to compensate his deduction.

 _"Gray had finally made his move and taken Beth out... That gives him one point and goes back at zero. However, there are still some other players who hadn't shown themselves fully on one another so the game is still far from over."_ Lola called out from the commentary as the crowd continued to watch the event.

"That finally counts as a point then..." Gray said before resuming his hunt once more before the time interval could change once again.

He needed to locate as many targets as he can before he became the hunted again. He felt like that Raven Tail mage would come looking for him once that happens. Taking a turn on one of the streets, he continued his search towards the other players until he finally found Yeager poorly hiding himself from the barrels near the streets.

But just as he was about to use his spell, another spell was shot from the other direction and went straight to Yeager and eventually got his target taken away by someone together with the point he needed.

"What the...?!" He looked towards the roof and saw Lyon standing atop of it before descending down to the streets, facing his direction with his bracelet glowed in red. He could safely assume that he was one of the hunters just as him.

"I found you, Gray..." Lyon spoke.

"Heh, I'm surprised that you found me... Well, that makes things a bit easier now, isn't it?" Gray smirked before clasping his hands together and prepared his battle stance against his fellow ice-molding mage and student. Lyon also did the same as he faced the ice mage with the same determination on his face.

 **"Ice Make: Freezing Lance!"**

 **"Ice Make: Snow Eagle!"**

Both mages shot out their respective ice magics against each other as both of them parried with their attacks and tried to avoid it to prevent themselves from getting hit. Gray skidded a few meters away for a moment before clasping his hands once again and eventually threw a large ice hammer towards his opponent with a fierce look. Lyon dashed from the sides and tried to counter him with his molding magic and created a series of ice-made crows that was sent towards him though he easilt dodged them with ease, causing them to crash into nearby buildings and created a small debris.

It was then both of them stayed their distance from each other for a moment before slowly recomposing themselves and scanned each other's movements.

"So you've finally become stronger, Gray... Even after sleeping in the past seven years, you were still able to catch up unto us... But I wouldn't let you get past by me. After all, this is a fight for Juvia's love." He reasoned which got the stripping mage the tick mark.

"Stop with that annoying proposal, you bastard! Juvia is our comrade!" Gray scowled in annoyance before trying to use his magic once again to continue the fight. However, the time interval eventually reached once more and the colors have changed, causing both mages to widen in surprise.

"Shit... It's time already..!?" Lyon cursed after glancing to his bracelet glowing in green color.

"Gray-sama!" At the same time, another familiar voice resounded from above as both eyes darted over to the sky and saw Juvia jumping down from the buildings. Due to her outfit, the wind blew her skirt up as she descended down, causing Lyon to be taken by surprise at the sight except for Gray who wasn't exactly interested at all.

"Juvia?!"

"H-Her panties?!"

Without having enough time to react, Juvia kicked Lyon to the face that caused him to grunt in pain before landing to the ground with a rather satisfied look on his face before disappearing towards another location.

"I-I just saw a piece of heaven..." He muttered underneath his breath before vanishing, leaving her and Gray alone with the latter being the hunted which gives him at the disadvantage against the water mage since that impeccable timing. He wasn't given enough time to ran away and hide from the hunters or rather he wasn't aware that Juvia was one of them right now.

Nevertheless, this puts him to a bind as he saw the determined look on her face apart from her usual unrequited love towards him despite the situation.

"Juvia... ... will defeat you. I promised Master..." She began to speak which slightly caused the ice mage to be confused about hearing the topic about the Master.

"Promise?"

"Yes..." She nodded before trying to recollect her memories back at the guild during her discussion with the master together with the rest of the B Team that would be participating on a different zone. It started out to be quite a bad idea to participate with another team but after Makarov offered them a punishment game that involves with the existing team, she could not help but think up one of her favorite delusions of Gray kissing her in the process which even caused her to fluster right now despite being the middle of a battle.

After that, she finally explained the reasons behind that promise with the Master to him though she can't seemed to conceal the joy on her face whenever she tried to think the same thing over and over again.

Of course, Gray wouldn't agree to that easily. More importantly, he would never ever do that kind of thing. Shifting his attention away from her and into the master in one of the lacrima-visions, he glared towards him with a very displeased look on his face.

"Oi! Old man! Why are you applying this rule only to our team?!" Makarov could only sweat behind the back of his head as he tried to put up an excuse for that kind of matter. Honestly, he didn't care anything at all. All he wanted to do is to trick them in order to participate in the games with the involvement of a punishment game but he never thought that it would actually put him in a situation like this.

"Well, you know..."

Natsu also grinned in delight after hearing that promise with his heightened ears which even caused him to smirk deviously of his punishment game to the B Team. Wendy could only sweatdrop towards him, seeing that he was probably convinced to continue the wager between teams.

Putting that aside, Juvia and Gray continued their stare down towards each other as both mages began to use their magic against each other.

"Here I go, Gray-sama!"

"Bring it!"

Just as they were about to clash, Nullpudding mysteriously appeared right between them and eventually landed a hit on both of them, thus earning him two points to advance his position in the rankings. Both Juvia and Gray gritted their teeth in frustration as they looked towards the smirking mage before they started to glow once more and began to disappear in the vicinity.

"Found you, fairies!"

 _"Again?!"_

Roughly landing towards the ground, Gray tried to recompose himself as his anger began to bottle up once more towards the same mage who always targeted him without minding the other participants. Moving towards another portal to escape, Gray landed in another part of the town and tried to use the buildings to get a better view of the town itself but exposing himself in the eyes of other hunters as he was being attacked by Beth with Carrot Missiles in which he easily dodged before sprinting away again to another portal.

Another 5 minutes has passed as the colors changed once more, giving him another chance to hunt down Nullpudding to exact his revenge but everytime he tried to find him, he always disappeared without a trace. That guy sure knows how to hide from the shadows and strike his opponents down on the right time.

It was then he come face to face with Eve who was in hunter mode, same as him before engaging each other for the point.

The event continued as all the participants traded spells and hits towards each other and tried to get as much points as they can. With Gray earning only two points from his fights, he needed to focus if he's ever going to win this battle. He was still in the last place just next to Juvia who has three points.

The only problem is that he was being solely targeted by the same purple-faced bastard who was always showing that creepy smile towards him and does not intend to lose his sights on him throughout the game.

"Dammit, jerkface! Why are you only targeting me?!" He hissed in annoyance as he found himself on the run again from Nullpudding who was steadily chasing him down to the streets despite having other easy targets to choose from other places.

Meanwhile, Natsu was on the verge of breaking the stone ledge with his bare hands as he couldn't help but grit in anger at the actions of Raven Tail towards them. He was not worrying about the match, he was rather getting pissed at the fact that they're only targeting Fairy Tail and not the other teams. The others felt the same too as Lucy glanced over to the place where the other Raven Tail mages where at with a troubled look.

Her gaze didn't go unnoticed as one of them eventually turned her attention towards her. She was rather eccentric with her head mostly tilted sideways whenever she speaks and not long before giving that creepy look on her face.

"What are you looking at, Blondie?" The red-haired girl spoke until being reprimanded by Alexei who noticed her hostility towards them.

 _'Raven Tail... Just what are you all planning about?'_ Lucy could only frown in thought.

..

..

With having the last five minutes ticking down on the clock, the other participants were already given the chance to freely engage with each other, seeing that the bracelets were full on red thus, giving them all the chance to take down many opponents as they can. However, one of the participants is not yet making his move since the start of the game event.

It was then Chapati began to comment once again to show the current situation of the participants inside the game.

 _"With the time counting down to the last five minutes, Rufus of Sabertooth hasn't done anything at all... He isn't catching anyone or being caught by anyone else yet..."_

"This challenge is far too simple... There is no need for me to hide and hunt either." Speaking of whom, all eyes now all darted towards the highest building located in the town as Gray and the others simply widened their eyes in disbelief as Rufus has finally made his appearance towards the whole crowd and the participants.

"I remember them all correctly. The variations of your magic patterns, your movements and your presences. I remember them all right here..." He paused before assuming a stance wherein he outstretched both his index and middle finger on both hands towards his temples before casting a magical circle behind him, accompanied with several spiraling helices or glyphs that stretched far behind his back.

 **"Memory Make..."**

After hearing that first chant, Erza and the others simply widened their eyes in disbelief as they easily recognized the type of magic the Sabertooth mage has.

"Molding magic?!"

 **"Into the Night of Falling Stars!"**

Soon afterwards, Rufus began to assume in his stance as he outstretched both his index and middle finger on both hands towards his temples as a magical circle appeared right behind him, accompanied by spiraling helices or glyphs that stretched sideways. Moments later, the whole area had seemingly began to darken momentarily as Gray and the other were left to stare in shock towards the person standing above the tower with nothing but utter confidence on his own power against them.

His body immediately began to glow in light before stretching both of his arms as the generated light beams shot out from his body which has a resemblance of that of a shooting star as it traveled through the sky and locked all the seven participants in the area. Each beam successfully hit their targets except for Gray and Lyon who were able to dodge the targeted beams towards them in a perfect timing. Both eyes glared towards Rufus in defiance as they began their counterattack.

 **"Ice Make: Saucer!"**

 **"Ice Make: Snow Serpent!"**

Both magics went head straight towards the Memory-Make mage in seemingly blinding speeds as both Gray and Lyon locked their target towards him though it missed as Rufus' body simply dissipated and eventually appeared right behind him with a calm demeanor before swiping his right hand as two large beams of light shot out towards the two, causing them to widen their eyes in disbelief after seeing him able to reappear quickly.

"Gaaahhh!"

"Aaaahh!"

The two beams hit their targets and eventually sent them spawning into another location as Rufus stood up in a composed manner before gazing towards the town itself once more.

"I wouldn't be able to be hit by anything... for what's left of me is nothing but a memory after all. So there's no need to be hunter nor the hunted." A loud cheer came from the crowds as they saw his spectacular fight in the event. Even the commentators were taking note of his display of power while the others were merely astounded at the sight.

 _"H-He got them all! In just an instant, Sabertooth has taken the lead... That's the power of Sabertooth!"_

 _"Rufus is sure a powerful mage..." Yajima added._

"W-What an incredible guy..." Even Lily was taken aback by the display of magic right before him.

"He's so powerful..." Happy joined in.

Spawning from another location, Gray gritted his teeth in frustration as he glared towards the mage standing up in the tower. This is the first time he heard such type of molding magic aside from his Ice-Make and judging from the name of it, he could only assume that he has the ability to manipulate memories of magic at will. That manipulation alone is already formidable and an advanced type of magic. Whatever it is, he didn't like the fact that he's totally underestimating all of them.

Due to his attention towards the Memory-Make mage, he wasn't taken the time to react as he received a kick behind his head by the same mage who always targeted him.

"Dammit! Again?!"

"Hihihi!"

With that second hit, his score is already back at zero and the time is already running which caused Gray to become fully frustrated at the situation as he disappeared yet again and spawned on an even far more location which only gave him little time to search out other players. Lucy and the others were already looking extremely worried at the situation too, seeing that the game event is not doing well on Gray's favor together with the constant aggression of Raven Tail towards them.

"That guy... Instead of going after an opponent that is exposing himself, he just keeps coming after Gray.." Lucy said.

"Are they trying to crush us completely?" Erza joined along before gazing towards Master who was only staring oddly at the competition until the time ran out and signified the end of the Hunt itself.

The town simply vanished together with the lacrima-visions and presented the standings of the teams in today's event in which Sabertooth remains at the top.

 _"And that's the end of it... These are the current standings... However, this is just the first event so the rankings might change at any time. And just as what we expected, Sabertooth claims the first place... What an amazing performance! Too bad for both Fairy Tail teams who came in behind 7th and 8th place. Perhaps there's hope for the next round."_

 **Sabertooth \- 10**

 **Raven Tail \- 8**

 **Lamia Scale \- 6**

 **Blue Pegasus \- 4**

 **Mermaid Heel \- 3**

 **Quatro Cerberus \- 2**

 **Fairy Tail B Team \- 1**

 **Fairy Tail A Team \- 0**

Looking at the standing of their teams, the crowd could only laugh to themselves as they mocked the two fleeting representatives from the arena, ridiculing them of their poor performance.

"I knew that they were weak! Those Fairy Tail guys! Haha!"

"Last as always..."

"Face it, your time is over, Fairy Tail!"

Despite trying to suppress his growing anger and resentment towards the crowd of mocking his guild, Gray tried his best to be as composed as possible as he simply gritted his teeth in frustration just after hearing all of their insults. Natsu eventually walked towards him with sentimental look before facing the whole crowd with a very intimidating expression.

"What the hell is so funny, you shit-heads?!" Fortunately, Wendy was just right beside him and tried to calm him down as much as she can in order to avoid him from getting involved with it. As much as it pains her to see their guild being insulted, she doesn't want him to lose his cool and start rampaging in the arena.

"Natsu... Let's leave them be... If they wanna laugh, let them laugh." She softly spoke towards him in which he ignored for a moment before slightly regaining his composure and listened to her.

Walking past to his teammates, Gray could only shadow his expression from them. "I'm sorry..."

"I-It's okay... It's just the first round so there's still some rounds that we can win..." Lucy tried to lighten up his mood but he ignored her and went back towards the entrance before taking out his upper clothes and punched a nearby wall before finally showing his true expression.

"Raven Tail... ... ... Creation Mage... ... ... I swear, I'll get them back for this."

..

..

..

With the first competition over, the course of the games will finally move towards the battles section which consisted of randomized pairings of teams against each other. As the crowd had finished their celebration on their favorite teams, they were all anticipating for today's battles.

 _"Now, let's take a look at the battle part system... Each team will be paired up like so... in a normal tournament. The match-ups were decided by the organizers together with the fans vote. However, a special battle will be featured on the next day wherein the fans will be able to vote for their desired match-ups without the organizers. the points given will be much different from original battles since this is a requested battle among fans so look forward to it..."_ Chapati announced.

 _"And down to the event grounds, the fight is about to begin. The first match of Day One, Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia vs Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"_ Cheers went from different sides as Lucy was left surprised for being called out to battle so suddenly despite not knowing much about the games. Even so, she decided that it's time for her to get out there and fight for the sake of Fairy Tail. Knowing her opponent to be on the same guild that hindered Gray's opportunity in the last competition, she could only express her anger inside her heart and began to feel determined to fight with all she's got.

"Go kick her ass, Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Good luck, Lucy-san..." Wendy spoke.

"Even if we win... it's still a tie though..." Erza shook her head.

Nodding in response to her friends' voices, Lucy turned back towards her opponent as they both made their way towards the center of the arena.

 _"Before we continue, there's also a rule that would apply to determine which type of battle is going to be held on both teams... Since the organizers have planned their desired mages to fight, we will now enter into a roulette in order to decide the type of battle..."_ Chapati gestured towards a large lacrima-visioned roulette in front of the crowd as it began to roll out fast, slowly waiting to identify which type of battle it's going to be.

A few seconds of rolling the roulette eventually stopped at the tag team battle section which caused the crowd to roar on their feet after seeing the change of events happening around the arena. Even Lucy was surprised too, seeing that the battle will have to fight in two persons of both sides.

"Tag Team?!"

"That is so sudden!" Natsu and Erza were staring oddly at the commentators as they continued.

 _"Right now there's going to be another randomization of selection of mages in both guild... ... For Fairy Tail A Team, Wendy Marvell!"_ Hearing the name, the sky dragonslayer could only widen her eyes in shock, realizing that she was picked to fight alongside with Lucy.

"Me?" Even Natsu was surprised as well.

 _"And to Raven Tail, Nullpudding!"_ Gazing over to the arena above, Gray could only clench his fists tightly before looking back to his two friends who were about to face them in battle. He had a bad feeling about this, seeing that those Raven Tail guys aren't exactly the nicest persons even by normal standards.

Back at Fairy Tail, Carla was seemingly troubled by herself as she saw Wendy slowly walking towards the arena. Although, she haven't seen much of her power in the last seven years, she couldn't let her guard down, especially when they're facing a rival guild. She was worried that she might get hurt in the process but she also knew that Wendy's not the same girl she had met in those last seven years. All she can do now is believe in her as well.

"Hoh, so Wendy is finally participating..." Lily remarked.

"Don't underestimate, Wendy too much... She is as just strong as anybody else here since she and Natsu had been training in the last seven years..." Happy reminded.

"Well, that's something we shall look forward to in this battle."

"Aye!"

On the other hand, Sting quirked his brow in curiosity after seeing Wendy being called out to the games as well. Seeing that a dragonslayer was presented to battle in the arena, this might be a good time to watch of how much they've improved over the past three years. Despite wanting to see Natsu fight, he would've pretty much preferred to the blue-haired dragonslayer as he laid his head on the ledge and began to observe.

Going back to the group, Natsu was the last one who was beside Wendy as he looked towards the two Raven Tail mages before looking back at her. Seeing her uncertainties, Natsu could only smile warmly towards her.

"You'll be fine, Wendy... I believe that you and Lucy would win this thing... It's time to show those powers to everyone. You're already a strong mage... Don't worry, I'll be right beside you, okay?" He softened his gaze towards her in which slowly turns her fears away and replaced with joy as she beamed at him, seemingly determined more than ever.

"Okay..."

"Good luck, Wendy..."

And with that, the two dragonslayers parted as Wendy went towards the arena while Natsu went back to the sidelines to watch. It didn't take long for the two girls to finally stand beside each other, facing the other two Raven Tail mages with determination on their faces.

"Blondie..." Flare muttered as she tilted her head once more which didn't faze the celestial spirit at all as she maintain her strong gaze against them.

"I don't know what you're after but seeing you hurt my comrades, I'll never forgive you..." Lucy swore.

"Don't get too worked up, little fairies. You'll all be going down..." Nullpudding challenged.

"The one who will go down will be the two of you..." Wendy stood in defiance as both of them stared at each other in silence as the tension between guilds begin to rise.

 _"It seems like that the master of both guilds have a father and son relationship, Yajima-san.."_ Chapati turned over to the old chef beside him who could only shook his head.

 _"Well, if they carry the crest of different guilds, then there's no relationship either for both father and son... From this point forward, this is going to be a battlefield. There's no need on holding back at each other. Each will have to fight for the sake of their guilds."_

 _"That's right... Let's get it on with the match!"_

Going back to the four mages on the arena, the pumpkin simply walked in between their distances before speaking the basic rules.

"The time limit would be 30 minutes... If within that time, the opponent is rendered unable to fight, that's a win. Any use of magic is allowed and also, no cheating although it's unlikely to have any cheating at this point but both of you four, do your best-kabo..." He paused before gesturing his hand in the air and swiped it down to start.

"Let the match, begin!"

As soon as the gong rang, both sides didn't waste enough time as they all started to engage each other into battle. Lucy brought out one of her keys and began to call out one of her celestial spirits.

 **"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"** Shouting briefly her magic, Lucy glowed in magical power as Taurus instantly appeared from the gate with his huge axe ready for combat.

"Mooooo!" Taurus shouted defiantly as he swung his axe towards Flare in which she dodged it with ease as she scanned her opponent for a moment

Not yet done with her summoning, Lucy brought another key from her pocket before calling forth her magic once again.

 **"Open! Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!"** At the same time, Scorpio appeared towards the battlefield as well thus bringing out two Stellar spirits at once which was kinda new for the others since they never saw two Celestial spirits in action together. Flare simply backed away from the three together with Nullpudding as he kept his composure from the battle as if he wasn't getting started yet.

As soon as the two celestial spirits were summoned, they were quite surprised to see as their bodies, including Lucy's began to glow in magic power. Their strengths immediately skyrocketed as they all looked back at Wendy who began her own enchantments towards her teammates.

 **"Fast wind that run the heavens... Magic that protects the heaven... Power of stout arms that tears heaven..."**

 **"Ile Arms x Ile Armor x Ile Vernier!"** Chanting those words continuously, both the caster and her allies have felt a significant increase in their own power as Lucy gaped in surprise at the new display of buffs made by Wendy. Even Master and the others were surprised as well, seeing that the bluenette was able to chant powerful buffs that both serves as an enhancement of their fighting capabilities in the middle of the fight. Flare and Nullpudding could only widen their eyes in disbelief as they saw an unusual display of power right infront of them.

On the other side of the arena, Sting could only smirk underneath his breath as he was able to witness her true power. Although he was expecting a rather full-front battle attacks, he didn't expect that she would be capable of supporting both herself and her allies with her magic. What's more important is that Wendy can even handle herself in the battlefield even if it changes her role as a supporter into a full grown offensive attacker when she needs to.

"So this is the Sky Dragon..."

Meanwhile, both Raven Tail mages were trying to process the kind of magic displayed to them as they were left surprised at the bluenette's magic power.

"What kind of magic is that?" Flare stuttered in disbelief. They looked alarmingly towards the two females as they both locked their eyes towards their opponents together with the two celestial spirits.

"Let's go, Wendy!"

"Yes!"

Sprinting towards them, Lucy ordered Scorpio for the first attack. "Scorpio!"

"Leave it to me..."

 **"Sand Buster!"** Shooting out a large torrent of sand and dust from his tail, Scorpio shouted briefly as it traveled towards Flare who only used her hair and began to cloak in flames as it tried to block out the sand before successfully dispelling it in the process. It was then Nullpudding began his own attack as well as he enlarged his fists with spikes all over it and spun himself towards Lucy in blinding speeds.

 **"Sky Dragon's Cyclone Fist!"** Standing right infront of the celestial mage, Wendy met the attack head-on with her wind-enhanced fist together with the help of her enchantments that soon created a huge powerful blast of wind that reaches throughout the arena, causing everyone to gawk in surprise at the scale of power used in their attacks.

On the other hand, Erza couldn't believe of what she is seeing right now. Sure, she never even saw the sky dragonslayer in action but seeing her with an incredible display of power, she could only assume that she might be on par with her or Mirajane for that matter, not to mention her own enchantments is what makes her a formidable opponent to face. Acting both as a supporter and an attacker, Wency could excel on different categories if trained a bit more. She could only wonder about Natsu's strength though.

As the dust finally settled between team members, Wendy and Lucy stood defiantly as Nullpudding was seen on the ground, seemingly injured as the force of the wind overcame him and sent him away. Cheers came from the sidelines as Makarov and the others shouted at the top of their lungs after seeing that they finally got the upper hand.

"Flare... Get the celestial girl... I'll deal with the other one." Nullpudding ordered which only made the red-haired Raven Tail mage to grin wickedly.

"You didn't have to tell me that, Nullpudding... I'll deal with that blondie myself..." They soon finally changed position as Flare faced Lucy while Nullpudding confronted Wendy in an epic stare down towards a distance as both sides began to tense once more until Nullpudding finally made his move towards Wendy as he enlarged his fists once more with spikes growing out from his body which would serve as a defense mechanism against close combat quarters. Wendy knew of his plan so she simply kept a distance away before launching different types of wind magic against her opponent in order to sustain him some damage.

With the two occupied in the vicinity, Flare and Lucy began their own battles as well. Taurus and Scorpio were all on guard as they stood before their master until the red-haired mage began her own attack as well.

Extending her hair from its usual length, Flare began to use her own magic towards Lucy.

 **"Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!"** She shouted as her hair begins to morph into a real-looking fierce wolf that soon tried to pounce at the celestial spirit mage. Other spectators were surprised at the display of her power in the games.

"Her hair transformed?!"

"Hair!"

"So noisy..." Jura slightly scoffed at his team members, seeing as if it's their first time seeing a mage using her own hair to use as magic and probably at the fact that he had zero hair that is. However, Lucy had a plan of her own as she called back two of her spirits and took another golden key from her pocket and summoned another spirit.

 **"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab!"** Soon after that, Cancer soon came appearing before the magic gate as he prepared his trusty scissors and instantly cutted the wolf easily, causing it to dissipate, shocking Flare in the process.

"M-My hair! Blondie!"

 **"Hair Shower: Serpent's End!"** Morphing strands of her hair into multiple serpents, Flare used her hair once more towards Lucy to bring her down. However, the celestial spirit mage only called on to Cancer to cut down the hair thrown against her, making her greatly frustrated at the tide of the battle.

"Leave it to me-ebi..." Cancer spoke before making swift moves in between Flare's hair and quickly cut them off, thus causing the serpents to return into normal hair as he landed straight back at Lucy before disappearing.

"Unforgivable... Simply unforgivable!" Filled with anger, Flare struck her hair towards the ground, confusing Lucy for a moment until she felt a tight hold on both his legs as the hair crept its way underneath her and flung her around the arena as she skidded roughly.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy tried to make her way to help the struggling blonde mage but Nullpudding intercepted her, rendering her unable to aid her teammate since she was in the middle of her own fight with another opponent. Right now, the enchantments might've been gone by now since it was not designed to last for too long and she needed to chant it once more to give them power but was unable to perform since she will be left vulnerable if she tried to do it once again.

"Sorry but you're opponent will be me..." Nullpudding smiled wickedly as the bluenette was left to grit her teeth in frustration as she tried to focus her own fight.

Slamming the celestial mage to the ground, Lucy winced in pain but not before long suppressing it as she took out her Fleuve d'étoiles and lashed it out towards Flare's legs which surprises her.

"There's no use. I can move my hair anywhere I want to, blondie!" She proudly smirked.

"Then my Fleuve d'étoiles can also move anywhere I want..." Lucy retorted until both girls eventually engaged themselves in a forceful push and pull tactics as their bodies rocked above the air with both sides not willing to let got each other's hold until Flare tried to use her hair and turned it into flames which simply gave pain to Lucy's feet as she tried to suppress it as much as she can while concentrating on her whip until finally both sides let go of each other and slammed towards the ground.

 _"What's this?! Both sides were not given a time to breathe as they both fight each other with everything they've got. Battle between father and son guilds! Battle of the women! Neither side is drawing back!"_ Chapati cheered.

 _"The other was a male though..."_ Yajima reminded.

Flare couldn't believe that the blondie was giving her this much damage. All she thought that she was just a simple dimwitted blondie with nothing to care about but seeing her powers and her capabilities even fueled her growing anger inside of her.

Cursing the blondie in between mutters and whispers, Flare once again dug her hair down to the ground in which alarmed Lucy in the process as she began to feel very cautious towards the ground since she might devise an attack from underground however, no such hair came under her feet as she was left confused and looked at the red-haired mage who hysterically pointed something out in the blue towards her friends cheering the background.

It took her a few seconds to realize the wriggling hair appearing right beside Asuka who was unaware of the danger she was currently in together with the rest of Fairy Tail people.

"Asuka-ch-Mmph...!" Before she was about call her name, Lucy's mouth was muffled by Flare's hair and was thrown towards the ground before being being glared deviously by the Raven Tail mage.

"Don't make a sound... That's an order... That also goes the same for your blue-haired friend, blondie." She threatened which got Lucy in a bind as she looked at the little girl in the sidelines, watching the whole fight with anticipation. However, unaware for the two, Wendy was able to pick up their conversation as she too eventually noticed a threat towards Lucy by involving Asuka in it. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Wendy tried to dashed away from the purple-faced mage to assist Lucy but was only received with a painful swipe of Nullpudding's spiked arms before quickly recovering a few distance away from him.

"Your opponent is me, little fairy..." He repeated with a mischievous grin on his face that only left her gritting her teeth in frustration.

"You people are playing dirty..." She muttered in disgust.

"What's wrong with that?" He bluntly replied as if the rules never really applied to him at all.

With her unable to help Lucy in her situation, Wendy was left to deal her opponent once more and not long after she glowed in magical power as she began to call out one of her secret arts which surprised some of the people, including Carla and Gajeel after sensing the quality of her magical power changing drastically in just a matter of seconds.

"For the sake of my friends, I will not intend to lose... We'll definitely win through this!"

"Let's see of how it will take you, little fairy..." Nullpudding mocked before resuming their battle against each other.

Initiating his first attack to prevent from using her secret move, Nullpudding lunged towards Wendy in a fast pace before enlarging his fists once more with deadly spikes protruding all over it.

 **"Needle Shot!"** Shooting out spikes from his arms, Wendy stopped glowing and hastily tried to dodge the countless spikes on her vicinity though one spike was able to scratch her left arm in the process, causing it to slightly bleed in the process, which caught Natsu's attention in worry.

"Wendy!"

She winced in pain for a moment before ignoring it as Nullpudding continued his relentless assault on the bluenette without giving her time to recover and scan the battle. Fortunately, she was able to get up on her feet and tried to dodge them once more. She had to think up a way to inform anyone from the outside in order to save Asuka or they wouldn't be able to fight back seriously with the threat of their friends' lives hangs on balance.

Same goes for Lucy as she was submitted into painful attacks from Flare's hair with the assistance of her flames that even made it even more painful.

"Kaaaahaaa...!" Lucy screamed in pain as she tried her best to suppress the pain dealt towards her body as Flare cruelly continues to harm her.

After a moment, everyone was beginning to feel strange about the match as both Fairy Tail mages weren't able to fight back for some reason as they saw Wendy trying to evade Nullpudding's attacks without counterattacking. Lucy on the other hand was simply getting beaten up in there.

"What the hell just happened? They were strong just awhile ago but why isn't one of them trying to attack the other?" Erza asked in curiosity.

"Wendy... ... Lucy... ..." Natsu muttered in worry.

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** Directing her target towards the red-haired mage, Wendy let out a large torrent of air from her mouth as it travels towards her in fast speeds that caught her attention, only to be dispelled by Nullpudding with his Needle Magic.

 **"Sky Dragon's Tempest!"** Placing both her hands towards the ground, Wendy generated a large tornado in front of her to confuse the enemy. She didn't waste any time as she slowly inhaled for a moment before slowly exhaling the air as if she closed her eyes to concentrate.

 _'If I can inform Natsu of what's happening and save Asuka-chan, then this is the only way for both of us to fight back...'_ She thought inwardly before finally relaying her voice in the air that soon traveled towards the sidelines and towards to Natsu. Due to his heightened senses, Natsu was able to pick the voice, similar to Wendy as he stopped for a moment to listen to it.

 _"Save Asuka-chan..."_

It only took a few moments for him to realize the message as he glanced towards the sidelines where Asuka was and eventually saw the hair sticking out beside the unwary child. Clasping both his feet on fire, Natsu blazed through the sky and went towards the group, leaving Erza surprised.

"Natsu, where are you going?!"

"I hear it, Wendy!" It only took a few seconds until he finally landed beside Asuka, shocking Master and the others as he ignored them and yanked the hair and burned it in his hand before shouting towards them.

"Go get 'em! Wendy! Lucy!"

With both females glancing towards each other, both Wendy and Lucy nodded at each other before facing their opponents as Lucy finally called Gemini from her key to free her from Flare's hair.

"My hair!" Flare stared in shock as Lucy landed in a safe distance against Flare. Wendy on the other hand, was able to push off Nullpudding in a far distance before finally able to reunite with Lucy.

"Let's switch opponents, Wendy..."

"Yes!"

"Gemini, we're going to do _that._ " The two small blue creatures could only look back at their master with uncertainty.

"We still haven't practiced that enough... We're not entirely sure if we can do it..." Gemi and Mini reasoned.

"In any case, change into me."

"Roger!" They transformed into a rather near-nude Lucy with her nothing but her towel to cover her body which caused many males to nosebleed. Lucy on the other hand, had her eyes wide as white saucers as she saw herself in a very shameless outfit.

"WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?!"

"We can't help it...This is how you dressed when we copied you."

"Even so, you should choose a different form of me!"

Despite her protest, the two simply continued to their recital chants together as they both held hands and eventually began to feel her power doubled until they're finally glowing in bright light.

 _'They tried to get in Gray's way and even tried to threaten Asuka-chan... I will show you all the true power of Fairy Tail. This is every last bit of my power! Please lend me the powers of the stars!'_

 **Measure the heavens... Open them wide, all the stars of the heavens. Overflowing with light, make thyself known to me...**

"Wha...What is this?" Flare and Nullpudding could only stare in shock at the growing magical power of the celestial mage as she continued her chant, seemingly bringing her ultimate move once more.

Among the spectators, watching the event, Hibiki simply widened his eyes in surprise after seeing the similar magic that he bestowed onto her several years ago.

"The magic... It couldn't be..." He stuttered.

"That's some awesome magic." Ren remarked.

"So you've finally mastered it, huh? The ultimate magic of the stars." Hibiki could only whisper in content with a faint smile plastered on his face as he saw the very same magic he gave to her.

 **Oh Tetrabiblos... For I hold dominion over the stars. Complete thy aspect. Release thy malevolent gate. 88 stars of all heavens.. Shine, URANO METRIA!"**

With her eyes replaced with a magical seal, Lucy had seemingly summoned multiple celestial bodies right between her and Nullpudding as the celestial bodies slammed towards the purple-faced mage relentlessly as he screamed in agony before finally landing towards the ground, unable to stand, causing the whole guild to roar in cheers at the move.

Natsu and the others were astounded to see such a spectacular fight between mages as Nullpudding lay defeated on the ground. Lucy also depleted all of her magic power as the spell immediately took out most of her magic before slowly falling down to the ground with a faint smile passing towards the bluenette who was still standing.

 _"What an amazing fight! Nullpudding is down! Unfortunately, Lucy Heartfilia had used up all of her powers and also cannot take the battle further. That leaves us only with one member in each team... This is completely astounding...!"_

 _'The rest is up to you... ... Wendy.'_

Putting her faith towards her, Lucy finally lay down on the ground with no strength, which only leaves both two female in front of each other as Wendy's face was shadowed with expression while Flare was already cowering in fear at the loss of Nullpudding and their opponents' display of power.

"You've hurt Lucy-san... Tried to harm Asuka-chan... I'll never forgive you..."

 **Sacred enchantments that eternally guides the heavens... Grant me your power! Lend me the strength and the grace of the skies!**

 **Sky Arms x Sky Armor x Sky Vernier!**

Suddenly, three magical circles appeared both sideways and underneath her as Wendy began her ultimate enchantment that soon surprised Makarov and the rest of the guildmembers except Natsu.

"W-What kind of magic is that?!" Makarov stammered in surprise as he could feel a sudden increase of magical power in the bluenette as she glowed in sky-blue color.

"Heavenly Sky Magic..." Mavis noted.

 _'This is Wendy's ultimate enchantment... While the other enchantments were used to both aid her and her other teammates, this spell is made exclusively for Wendy herself as she was not able to distribute this level of buffs to her teammates. However, having to be under the effects of it, the strength doubles that of her Ile buffs which will temporarily give her the strength of that of an actual S-Class mage..'_ Natsu thought inwardly as he smiled underneath, happily watching Wendy finally initiating her final attack.

"This will be my final attack!" Wendy shouted before summoning another magical circle.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light, Gale Strike!"** Spinning her outstretched arms in counter-clockwise, Wendy finally finished her charge before locking her eyes towards the cowering female mage in front of her with determination.

"Go get 'em! WENDY!" Natsu shouted.

All seemed to end well for Fairy Tail's favor until the wind was instantly dispersed mysteriously, leaving a rather shocked Wendy and Lucy as the latter was left to stare in complete shock, seeing the magic erased in just an instant.

"Eh?" Wendy could only stutter in confusion as she felt her body became weak and realized her magic was gone, leaving the others shocked as well after witnessing a rather unprecedented change of events.

Even Flare was confused at the situation but not before long she grinned evilly as she looked back towards the sidelines and realized that Obra assisted her in the fight.

 _'So it was you Obra...'_

With no magic left on her body, the bluenette fell down to the ground, signifying the end the of the battle.

"What the hell happened?!" Erza shouted in disbelief.

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted in worry as he saw her limply crashed to the ground, causing him to leap out from the ledge and jumped towards arena to get to her.

 _"Oh what happened here?! Wendy's magic didn't activate for some reason. Yajima-san what do you thi-"_ Chapati had to stop midway as he saw the very grim look on the old man's face as he glared towards the arena in contorted anger.

 _"Wendy's down! The only one left standing is Flare Corona! Raven Tail wins the battle!"_ As soon as the victor was announced, Everyone including Happy and Carla were extremely baffled at the results.

"Something's strange is going on around here?!" Happy spoke in suspicion.

"We didn't even see the red-haired girl cancelling her magic just like that." Lily crossed his arms.

"Wendy!" Carla sprouted her wings to get to her side as soon as possible.

"They had an outside interference." Mavis noted.

Makarov couldn't hold off his boiling anger after seeing the dirty play made by his son towards his children.

"Ivan! Do you want to take this outside!" He said with anger as if he was about to explode at any moment now. Despite his intimidation, Ivan could only smirk underneath his breath as he ignored him.

Meanwhile, as Lucy struggled to get up on her knees, Flare stood mockingly towards the two downed mages. before erupting into a hysterical laugh.

"Hahaha! Serves you right together with blondie! Take a good look at you two... Shameful, weak, pathetic loser!" She insulted them as the crowd once again laughed at their standings. Lucy tried to suppress her tears but Wendy was simply unmoving ever since her fall which only made her to worry even more beside their insults until Natsu finally came into view together with Gray and Erza to help them up.

Natsu immediately approached the lying bluenette as he slowly held her head and became even more worried as she had her eyes closed and seemingly not responding at all.

"Oi! Wendy! Hang in there! Stay with me! Wendy!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Sorry for the long update. I hope you like this chapter and the new deviation of the games since I thought really hard in making them. Though personally, I thought the Hunt would be boring since it was no different from Hidden so yeah... Even so, I tried my best. And now we're off to another cliffhanger as Wendy and Lucy lost in a fight. I'm sure everyone would be expecting the results of the point distribution of the games. I was wondering if some of you wanted to change that or just stick with the original point distribution but with deviations on their fights.**

 **Speaking of fights, I'm sure you're quite surprised that a tag team was already present on the first day. I did leave rule at the last chapter so take a look again if you're getting confused by it.**

 **This chapter is by far the longest one and I probably need to lessen my announcement for now so I'll just explain the rest in the next chapter, okay?**

 **As always, shout out thanks to those who supported this story. I'm appreciated all your reviews and opinions on this story! :) You all gave me the support to continue this further!**

 **See ya all next time! Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	18. Tensions Rise Pt 2

**A/N: Sup everyone! wiErD here! I have another chapter for you guys!**

 **So some of you guys were not satisfied from the last fight no? Well, it was partly my mistake too since I just recently posted a small notice on how you all would like to change the outcome of the games, whether be it the same or not. Unfortunately, with the first day of the games already posted, there can only be a few minor changes to its scoreboard however, I'll be changing the outcome for the rest of the day.**

 **On the side note, there are also good qualities of how the last chapter played out and I can see it to some readers who were delighted to it. I thank you all for that. As for the others, I can make it up to the next chapter of this story where the second day will begin so don't worry.**

 **There's also a matter about the power level of the two in the present year. Let's take a small break about it guys. Most of the stories and power-ups are relying on the statistics of the years that transpired in the gap and that's the source where Natsu or any of the characters left behind gets OP. Take Jellal for example, he broke out of prison one year after the Tenrou Incident and been fighting off dark guilds in the last six years but look how he's capable in the games... He's still on par with strong opponents without any OPness in him. Before you could even pit me with Natsu's one year training in that, I'll try to explain for why I made the outcome of Wendy's battle the same in the canon.**

 **Natsu devoted his training by having the sole purpose of defeating Zeref and Acnologia. That's the drive that pushed him to use that year training to become stronger. Compare it to the seven years, Natsu has many things to worry about aside from getting stronger. There's Wendy, the guild, the jobs, and other necessary things for the continuation of their guild's future and their lives and Natsu never had anything to become strong in the first place because he had Wendy to look after for.**

 **I'm not saying that I'm making him look weak and I gave hints of how he's become too powerful for the match and that's probably something that most of you would look forward to in the future. So rest assured, the first day is just salty for them and I guarantee that I'll take them all back to the track without any underhanded tactics or excuses. Sorry for the lack of explanations but I can understand all of your opinions because it still haven't made it far yet and you express your thoughts on the latest chapter with an open mind so I won't butt in further to it**

 **Enough of that, I'm making a wall of text now so I'll just get off the mic. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 **\- Tensions Rise Pt. 2 -**

The medical rooms are not quite used during the early days of the games since the rule forbade the use of any potential lethal magic that could kill a participant. However, the situation right now is much more serious and the foul play was well hidden from the eyes of the organizers though some are able to notice it but cannot make any overt moves due to the lack of evidence. Lucy and the rest of the team were all standing beside a bed where Wendy was laid into. They were all extremely worried, fearing that the magic used upon her erased most of her magic in which also her body necessarily needs.

At first, everyone thought that she was just unconscious but when the medical teams came to check on her, they both ordered for an emergency treatment on her since her body's physical strength started to weaken all of a sudden. As a result, she was moved to the team's infirmary where they unexpectedly saw Porlyusica inside.

Thanks to her, she was able to apply the first medical procedures to keep Wendy's body from weakening due to the magic power deficiency. Despite the guild's medical advisor' reassurance, everyone couldn't even lower their worries for a moment as they saw the bluenette suffering from her current condition. It didn't take long until Carla and Happy came to the room as well together with Lisanna and Elfman who were also worrying about her as well.

Carla couldn't even keep her tears from falling out from her eyes as she saw her dragonslayer in a very critical condition. As the news spread across the other guildmembers, she didn't waste any time to fly towards her side. No one could ever calm her down as they had no way of doing so. They all just stood there with their heads lowered in depression and resentment against the guild who did that to her.

Natsu by far, has been the most affected of them all. After sensing her sudden depletion of magical power, he hastily carried her all the way back to the infirmary just after the medical teams have ordered them to do so. His face only showed great worry over the bluenette as he never left her side and just waited for her to say something when she wakes up.

This has been the second time he had seen her suffer like this. Last time, she was extremely injured after trying to follow him back at the S-Class mission and he was able to save her but this time, he wasn't able to do anything to prevent her from getting injured like this. It was all sudden, he didn't even knew that such a magic would existed to erase one's magical power completely in an instant. Even though having an immense amount of power inside her body, he didn't expect them all to be erased in one go. Natsu could only suspect that they targeted her because she was a threat in the battle.

With her pouring out most of her magical power in the last spell, it all made sense to them that they needed to disable her before the fight could even settle over to their win.

Although most would say that it was not expected to happen, Natsu couldn't even let go of his frustration for not being able to help them at such an early time. If he had been more vigilant from the start, then none of this would've happen and Wendy wouldn't even suffer like this.

While the rest of the A Team is still in the infirmary, an organizer eventually called out from the door to call the representatives back at the arena since they have been inside for quite some time.

"We should head back... Are you okay on your own, Lucy?" Erza asked over to the recently tired and injured mage who could only put a faint smile towards her before replying.

"I'm fine... I'm still able to move around... What I'm worried about is Natsu..." She frowned in worry as they both looked towards the pinkette, resting his head beside the bed where Wendy was. He didn't even bother to raise his head even after the treatment was done. Carla was on the other side of the bed, showing her concern over to her dragonslayer while Happy was just sitting beside the pinkette with the same expression.

"There's no need to worry... Everyone is on the edge right now. But you all need to keep your focus towards the game since this is just the first event. I suggest you all to return to the arena and observe the fight of your enemies. In that way, you'd be able to anticipate what kind of opponents you'll be facing when the time has come for you to battle them." Porlyusica advised.

"Right... I suppose we should have Elfman to take Wendy's place until she finally recovers." Erza pondered. Said mage baffled in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes... Each team can have a reserve member... Don't worry about the clothes, the organizers will make one for you as we inform them of the substitution. Plus, we all still have score to settle with those Raven Tail guys..." Erza turned serious all of a sudden. Gray and the others felt the same since they were also victims of their foul plays.

"Alright! Now that you've settled your matters, get out of here! I hate humans staying inside for too long!" Without warning, Porlyusica pushed all of them outside the room and close the door shut, leaving only Natsu and the two Exceeds inside.

"Natsu is human!" Gray deadpanned but was only answered in blank air.

With all of the members outside, Porlyusica simply returned back in making her medical herbs to further stabilize the sky dragonslayer's condition. Looking back to the fire dragonslayer and the two Exceeds, she could only put a strong face before returning her attention back to her work.

"Don't sulk... Wendy's already fine now... If she rests then she still might be able to participate again in the games." She spoke out in the blue, causing the Exceeds and Natsu to slowly look towards the old woman for the first time in two hours of wallowing in depression.

"I see... thank you, Porlyusica..." Natsu slightly smiled despite his worries before looking back to the sleeping bluenette beside him.

"I understand all of your worries but Wendy wouldn't want you to stay like that for too long. She wanted you to keep moving forward... Isn't that right?"

"Yeah... she would always say that."

"Can I ask you something, boy?" Porlyusica began to ask as the pinkette looked back at her with slight confusion. "What is she to you?"

"Well, that's-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he can't seem to find the exact answer that he wanted to say to her. That question hasn't been inside his head for a long time. He never actually thought deeply about it since he would answer to the simplest forms of answers. In the time they've been together, the thought never crossed his mind about how he actually views her in his life. However, in the recent years, he's beginning to realize that there's actually something even more than what his eyes could tell him towards her.

"A precious friend and family..." He lied as Porlyusica looked at him momentarily which easily saw through his uncertainty but she didn't push further to the subject as she turned around and continued.

"Humans are such stubborn creatures... Their feelings are clouded with so many things... that always led them to many unfortunate circumstances..."

"Aren't you human too?" Natsu clarified.

"Stop interrupting me!" She comically shouted in annoyance before calming down.

"Your answer right now is just what you see through your eyes... If you're able to find the real truth inside your heart, then the answer would be very clear without any doubts. I'm sure that's also the same answer that Wendy wanted to know from you. Remember that." She softly spoke with a faint smile creeping unto her lips as she resumed making her medicine for Wendy.

"..." Natsu wasn't able to understand fully of it. What does she mean about his answer being similar to Wendy's?

Whatever it is, it's something that he would likely to find out soon enough. As soon as the silence came about, the faint cheers from the crowd outside reverberated through the walls as Natsu turned his attention towards the door until Porlyusica spoke once more.

"You should return back to the others as well. Leave Wendy to me... The next match is probably coming next. You shouldn't waste the opportunity to observe your opponents while at it... I promise that I'll do anything in my power to get her back on track."

"Thank you... Then, I'll be off." Standing up from his seat, Natsu made his way to the door before shooting up one last glance towards her before closing the door behind him, leaving Happy and Carla to look after her in the meantime. He trudged his way towards the stony corridors with his head lowered though not before long he bumped into someone.

It took moments for him to realize the person infront of him as his face immediately turned into anger after recognizing his prideful smirk.

"Well, I didn't expect I ran into you, Natsu-san." Sting slightly chuckled as he moved a few inches away to get a better look on the fire dragonslayer. Natsu on the other hand, wasn't pleased to see him as he could only clench his fists tighter as if he wanted to punch the white dragonslayer so bad right now.

"What are you doing here? This is our infirmary..." He glowered as his locked his hostile-induced eyes towards him with no means of lowering his guard in one bit.

"What? Am I not allowed to worry about a fellow dragonslayer-" Before Sting could even continue, he instantly felt a stinging pain towards his neck as Natsu had easily locked him towards the wall with rage with his right hand. His black eyes never leaving him with his canines becoming more visible than ever. A large crack formed behind the Sabertooth mage's back as he struggled to free himself from his grasp.

"What are you planning about, bastard?!" He growled menacingly as he ignored his choking and demanded an answer.

"D-Do you know what would happen if you tried to fight me here outside the arena?!" Sting retorted but Natsu cut him off as he simply flung him away to the other direction in which he easily recovered before touching his neck gingerly and looked briefly at the enraged pinkette.

"This is a warning... If you try anything to hurt Wendy, I swear I'll burn every bit of you into a crisp!" He threatened him with hostility and venom in his voice as Sting could only smirk underneath his breath.

"Heh, are you afraid of losing her?" He challenged but Natsu didn't answer which made Sting to sigh in response before turning around and walked away casually as if something never happened between them in the first place.

"Don't go showing off your fangs yet, Natsu-san... After all, this is just the beginning. Don't be a fool in front of everybody since you weren't able to protect her." He mocked before disappearing into a corner, causing the pinkette to grit his teeth in anger at his statement.

..

..

..

The arena was still full of cheers from all sides as the battles continued throughout the day with the announcers pulling out their comments and remarks once again to keep the crowd updated and lively. Natsu eventually made it to his team members as Erza and the others could only smile in relief after seeing him finally here with them. All of them were all worried about him not showing up to the battles for quite some time now since it has been his favorite hobby back in the day though they could wonder if he still have the spirit to it after those years.

"Natsu!" Erza smiled warmly in joy as the dragonslayer returned the same favor.

"Where have you been, Flame-brain? You're about to miss the battle... If you didn't come here any sooner, you won't get to see the awesome fights." Gray retorted but Natsu could only frown in response as he ignored him and went on.

"I'm glad you're here... Lighten up. You can always tell Wendy about the fights after watching them..." Erza reassured.

"Sure... thanks." He replied before looking at the battle arena. "So who's fighting?"

"Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel..." Lucy noted as they all began to watch fight as the announcers began their comments.

 _"Now we have the second match of the day... It's Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus vs Arania Web from Mermaid Heel. Just like from the first match, we'll be doing another roulette to determine the kind of battle we're going to hold.."_ Lola paused before gesturing his hands towards the lacrima-visioned roulette in front of the ground that soon began to roll in random. It took a few seconds until the roulette finally stopped at the single battle category.

"So there's going to be a selection of battle categories in each match?" Lucy asked.

"Yes... From what I've heard, the second participant would be randomly picked if a tag team battle was selected so there's a chance where the last participant chosen in the event will be picked. On our case, we're fortunate since Gray wasn't picked at the fight but... ... I'm not sure about Wendy." Erza glanced over to the fire dragonslayer who was simply looking towards the arena.

"Raven Tail... There's no doubt about it..." Lucy frowned.

"Yeah... We can't let out guard down towards them... I suggest we all need to stay alert at all times and try stay focus on the games at the same time." Erza proposed as Elfman and the rest nodded in response except for Natsu who didn't move from his position and continued to stare in thought.

His mind reverted back where Sting had said something to him earlier. As much as he wanted to forget all about it, he couldn't help but feel worried all of a sudden after hearing just that. He doesn't know his motives and actions towards Wendy or his interest towards her but he's sure that it's not something good. He couldn't tell it but for some reason, he felt a part of him boiling up in anger everytime he sees him talking about her. This kind of feeling is entirely new to him. Although he tried to forget that new feeling, it always comes back from time to time.

Natsu simply shook his head in order to stay focused. As much as he wanted to find out the meaning behind that feeling, he needed to keep his head in the game if they're going to win against them.

Looking back towards the arena, he finally continued to observe the two players.

 _"There you have it, let the match begin!"_ As soon as the gong rang, both mage fighters began their fight as Ren prepared his stance and not long before being interrupted by female fans fawning over his attraction.

 _"It seems both sides are off with a good start don't you think, Yajima-san?"_ Lola started before looking back beside him.

 _"It is."_

 _"Ren-kun! Good luck... Sherry's cheering for you!"_ Jenny shouted in glee as a couple of hoots came from the crowds, causing the said mage to lose focus and eventually was attacked without warning as Arania shot her web attack towards him.

"You're full openings, Ren-chan..." Arania smirked in delight as she pushed her opponent away, causing Sherry to get worried in the process.

"What are you doing, Ren?! Please try your best!" She tried to cheer for him.

"Don't go cheering for a rival team! Sherry!" Oobaba scolded though not before long being interrupted by one of their guild members.

"It's fine, isn't it? They're really engage after all, Oobaba..."

"Shut up... Do you want to spin?" The guildmaster threatened the guildmember with her finger already spinning which spins the said member continuously.

"I'm already spinning!"

Falling back to a safe distance away from her, Ren tried to recompose himself in the process before turning his attention towards Sherry with a flustered expression.

"W-We're not engaged or anything like that! We're just resigned to being together... That's it!" He denied but everyone who knew much of his personality can see already see through his tsundere side.

"So cruel!" Sherry pouted.

"It's always irritating when you're always hanging out with me..." Ren continued his denial as he skillfully dodged all of Arania's attacks while still keeping most of his attention towards Sherry and not towards the battle.

"... But, when you're not in my side, I'm just not at my best, you know." He finally admitted.

"... That's why, I can't let myself myself looking uncool when you're watching me." He spun his arms outward as before finally turning his full attention towards Arania with determination.

 **"Aerial: Phose!"** A seemingly large cyclone simply developed around him, catching anything in its vicinity and eventually the Mermaid Heel mage, thus greatly damaging her in the process before landing towards the ground with scratches and wounds all over her body in just one attack.

 _"The winner, Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus! With this, Blue Pegasus earned 14 points on the first day! Mermaid Heel recieves 0 points and retains their total points."_ A couple of people from the crowd cheered for his victory as he gave a light sigh before returning back to his team and rest. Sherry can't even take her eyes for a second at her fiance before blushing towards his cool victory over his opponent.

Arania on the other hand, winced in pain and scolded inwardly to herself for letting her guard down so easily.

Fairy Tail were just as silent as the other observing teams while only having Erza to compliment the outcome of the battle. With the second match over, the flow of the game events simply continued as the announcers began to call out the next contenders.

 _"We will now continue with the third match of the first day... Quatro Cerberus, War Cry versus Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear!"_ As soon as the name of the current strongest guild was called, fans began to roar loudly once more, especially to the chosen participant who has an impressive muscular-built body with a stoic look in his face as he made his way through the arena.

This will be the first time they would be able to finally see Sabertooth in battle. Even Makarov was visibly watching from the stadium along with their other friends who were staring with the same anticipation. Natsu on the other hand, averted his gaze away from the fight for a moment and turned to Sting who was grinning from the sidelines. He clenched his fists hard as he went dead serious in his expression towards him and his guild.

 _'Sabertooth...'_

With the roulette setting up to a single battle category, both players prepared themselves to fight as commentators finally started their own observable comments in the impending battle between mages.

 _"Now, let the match begin! Fight!"_ As soon as the announcers sounded the gong, both sides stayed their position for a moment as War Cry began to gather up tears in his eyes in which everyone soon began to anticipate his magic.

A few seconds later, he finally let out his tears completely followed by a wailing cry that confuses a lot of spectators about his actions towards the battle. I mean, they don't see a mage crying in the midst in the battle everyday so this is quite new to them. Right now, most of the people were expecting what Orga could do in this situation. Apparently, he remained in his previous position, waiting for his opponent to use his power.

 _"Oh, here it is! War Cry's Tear Magic!"_ Chapati called out.

"Oooooohhh! Uuuuuwaaaaahhh!" War Cry cried out further as tears continued to flow out from his eyelids though it was quite different. Instead of normal tears, his is a much like gluey-like as it never leaves his eyes and acts like a sticky fluid that wriggles around his eyes as his moves.

"Only through tears we're able to become strong-Ooooooh!" Without even finishing his opponent's answer, Orga simply locked his right fist in front of him which instantly engulfed War Cry in a seemingly large black lightning ball that generated a very powerful force that electrocuted him in the process. At the same time, a booming loud sound of thunder went past through the stadium as people who were near the battle arena covered their ears including Happy and Lily who were cowering in fear of the loud sound just now.

Everyone gaped in shock as the fight instantly came into an end as War Cry emerged from the sparking dark ball, greatly injured and unable to move any longer. Soon afterwards, the bell finally sounded as the match was finally settled.

 _"The match is over! Orga finishes his opponent with an overwhelming one attack! He's strong! Sabertooth finally got their perfect 20 points on the first day!"_ Cheers went on both sides of the stadium as Sabertooth made another spectacular victory over their opponent and maintain their power as the strongest guild.

Orga never wasted time on standing around as he glanced around and silently tried to make his way back to the stadium.

Natsu and the rest of the team observed from the distance with the former still uninterested of all the fights that has been going on since his mind was solely focused on the well-being of the bluenette. Blankly watching the fight without his head in the game is like watching a very boring show. As much as he wanted to battle, the results of the recent fight between Lucy and Wendy against Raven Tail left him a bad taste in his mouth. He felt the need to visit her once more to see if she's doing okay now.

After all, he wanted to enjoy the games with the two of them watching it and seeing her not here with him is simply lonely and sad for him at least. They were always together and almost inseparable in a long time as if they both began to have a longing feeling of being around each other than almost anyone.

Feeling the need to retreat himself from the team, Natsu tried to go back once more to the infirmary when the last battle match-up eventually caught his attention as Chapati began to announce the players of the final match of the first day.

 _"And now for the last match. We have Fairy Tail B's Mystogan versus Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis!"_

"He's here! Jura has finally came to battle!"

"I never thought he would be battling on the first day..."

Crowd cheers went up once again as both contenders finally made their way towards the arena as Natsu and the others simply looked at the impersonating Mystogan in anticipation and worry since he was literally facing the strongest human Wizard Saint. Mirajane and the rest of the B Team observed him going out with a slight worry but Laxus could only care less at the battle since he never actually decided to participate in the first place. A bet between teams only made him to join though. Despite that, he also shares the same worried sentiment as the others as Mystogan began to move towards the arena.

"He's pretty unlucky this time... That guy." Laxus muttered while leaning sideways.

"Let's just hope that he will make it through." Juvia prayed.

"You're making it seem like he's going to be pummeled right to the ground." Laxus sweatdropped.

Meanwhile outside the arena, Ultear and Meredy were shocked to find that Jellal was already participating in the games on the first day. They never expected him to battle so early, knowing that the main objective was to infiltrate the arena ground for the magical source. Cheering and fighting for Fairy Tail is a different matter but knowing his personality, he might take this battle a little too seriously without carefully masking his presence from the eyes of the Magic Council.

"Are you sure he's gonna be alright?" Meredy couldn't help but ask her foster mother in worry.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't do any blunders especially when he's around her." Ultear gritted her teeth as they continue to watch the fight beginning to unfold.

..

..

Going back at the two contenders, Jura calmly walked towards the center with Jellal waiting for him before stopping.

"Personally, I wanted Fairy Tail to its best but our master has been nagging about quite a bit... I'm sorry but I won't go easy on you." At first Jellal was quiet and not long before he looked back towards him with determination as he prepared his staves on ready behind his back. Although he knew that this situation is far beyond of their original objective, he was somehow relieved that in one day he'll have the privilege on fighting for Fairy Tail.

"The time limit of the battle is just 30 minutes. Any opponent that is unable to push forth into battle within that time will declare the remaining one the winner of the match." The pumpkin came in between them.

"Let the last match of the first day begin!" Swiping down his hand down between the two, the mascot immediately moved out of the way as Jellal began to use all of his staves in ready as he began his assault on the Wizard Saint. Despite being one of the former ones, he still wasn't sure if he's capable enough of putting him down just like that. There's a difference between ranks and his is much lower than Jura and that's over seven years ago.

With Mystogan (Jellal) closing his distance towards him, Jura gestured his hand diagonally upwards with his index and middle finger stretched as multiple rock pillars appeared right below the ground, pushing him up in the air before pulling up another set of rock pillars underground and headed straight towards him. Fortunately, Mystogan was able to dash out of the way before sprinting across the battlefield and began to throw his pillars simultaneously as it landed right beside Jura in a pentagon formation as he landed a safe distance away before summoning the spell.

 **"Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"**

With that said, Jura was left off guard as five magical runes appeared right above him before engulfing him in a large concentrated beam that kicked up huge dust int he arena, obscuring him in the process.

Others are beginning to get astonished at the battle of Fairy Tail has finally giving up their own taste of power against the battle. However, it all remains to be seen as the fight is still far from over.

With the dust settling down to where Jura was, Mystogan waited patiently for it to subside until a large gauntlet-like rock fist came heading straight towards him in a fast speed. Mimicking another spell from his counterpart, Jellal motioned his hands with one open palm with the other having its index and middle fingers stretched before summoning another set of magic runes before him.

 **"Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!"**

The fist collided to the runes and not before long it reflected back towards Jura which soon causes the whole crowd to be amazed. However, as the fist ricocheted back to him, Jura gestured his hand yet again and bent the fist right around back which surprised Jellal in the process as he met the attack head-on and took damage as he was sent away due to the force of the attack.

Cheers went up through the crowd as the fight was beginning to end in Jura's favor though it was silenced as Jellal got back on his feet with a little bit of a stagger since despite with the devastating attack.

Looking towards the unscratched man before him, Jellal needed to devise a new plan of how to deal with him since borrowed magic from his counterpart isn't going to help him win the fight and while maintaining his identity a secret from anybody.

 **"Meteor!"** Sinking his body just a few inches to the ground while having to step on all fours, Jellal simply created a magical circle before instantly disappearing into a bright blur, causing Jura to slightly widen his eyes in surprise, seeing that his opponent resorted to speed tactics. Aside from the battle, he was beginning to suspect the person behind the mask just after recognizing its magic type but he can't be sure yet since he wanted to confirm if he was the real thing.

Meanwhile, Jellal managed to keep his distance away from the Wizard Saint before making frontal assaults towards him by doing speedy attacks. With this, he was able to give some damage to him though it merely stumbled the mighty mage as the attacks weren't enough to knock him out.

 **"Iron Rock Blast!"** Clasping both hands together, Jura briefly shouted his spell as a large mass of rock soon levitated to the air as Jellal stood a few meters away from it and able to see the floating large rock above him with disbelief. As expected of the strongest human Wizard Saint, he definitely had some scary spells and this is just one of them.

As the rock levitates, the whole crowd could only stare in confounded surprise and amazement as they witnessed the power of Jura once again. It was completely different from all the past years he had participated and this one is completely an overkill. A large shadow loomed above the stadium as the rock floated above it. Erza and the other were shocked as well, thinking that it would serious dealt a significant amount of damage to anyone who is caught in it. Despite knowing Jellal's speed, they can't be that sure if he would be able to dodge that.

On the other hand, Jellal simply narrowed his eyes and began to examine the rock above him before gesturing his hands right in front of him before glowing in magic power. The commentators are soon picking up the course of the fight.

 _"It seems like both sides are preparing to use their own respective power moves to counter each other. What would Fairy Tail B answer to this mighty opponent of Lamia Scale?!"_ Lola exclaimed.

Jellal closed his eyes for a moment before opening them wide again as he finished gathering up his spell.

 **"Heavenly Body Magic: Great Star Collapse!"** Shouting briefly from his mouth, Jellal leaped towards the giant rock towards it before tapping its bottom that soon created massive cracks before disintegrating into tiny pieces which both shocked both sides, seeing that the Crime Sorciere mage was able to cancel the attack by just tapping it into smithereens. That level of power is just powerful enough and Natsu could only gape in surprise at the sight.

For him to have something like that kinda makes him retain that former title of his even after being hunted down for all those years.

As the tiny debris fell back down to the earth, Jura was slightly mused at his enigmatic opponent before widening his eyes in response as he caught a magical array in the sky above him before looking back to Jellal who was already on the ground and chanted another spell without giving him time to respond.

Be judged the seven stars... **Grand Chariot!**

With seven magic circles glowing bright, they soon brought down a cluster of bullet-sized light beams as they rained down towards the current Wizard Saint in seemingly blind speeds. However, Jura could only smile in determination as he clapped both his hands before creating a massive rocky golem with protruding spikes all over its body behind him and simply protected him from the incoming barrage.

The beams struck down towards the golem in seemingly multiple hits as a massive cloud of dust kicked up in the arena, obscuring the whole fight while sending out a gale in the vicinity that is felt by many people on the sidelines, gawking in astonishment at the fierce exchange of magic against each other.

A few minutes passed and the cheers roared up once again and the dust finally settled, revealing an unscathed Jura still standing in the same position before slightly pondering for a moment after recognizing the real identity of the person in front of him.

 _'I see... So Makarov-dono was not entirely truthful to me... To think that you would be masquerading as a member of Fairy Tail...'_ He thought inwardly before slowly recomposing himself. During the recent meetings from the Council meetings, there's been a matter about a certain guild that has been working vigilante in the shadows by taking down many dark guilds in the last few years of silence in them magic world.

Of course, the Council were totally enraged since the signs of retaliation of the Balam Alliance might be imminent due to this predicament. However, there hasn't been any movement within the Alliance of a certain retaliation and two guilds that build up the organization was already taken down by Fairy Tail no less. There is truth in the Council's reasons for taking down this one guild but he knew better. He slightly grateful about the guild's contribution of taking down dark guilds but he was't sure if they can be trusted at all, considering that they had members who were once criminals in the past records.

With the situation right now, he can only assure himself that there's no malice behind the guild itself and could only hope that it could stay that way.

"You're pretty impressive... I acknowledge you as a strong opponent, mage of Fairy Tail..."

"..." Jellal didn't reply but made a light nod before continuing their battle once more.

 **"Iron Rock Spire!"** Slowly flicking both his index and middle finger upwards, Jura sends out a series of pointed rock pillars underneath the ground in which Jellal had to dodge away by using his Meteor before returning a counter spell towards the mighty mage.

 **"Heavenly Body Magic: Ceres!"** Casting a magical circle towards the sky, Jellal soon brought down a medium-sized meteor towards Jura in fast speeds. However, as the meteor falls, Jura simply summoned a massive pillar in front of him and met the attack head-on, creating another blast in the arena, blowing off a large gale once more as the commentators began to speak at the unfolding scene.

 _"This is getting more exciting than ever. The mysterious Mystogan of Fairy Tail is able to keep up against Jura who held the 5th Wizard Saint title! Fairy Tail is slowly showing off their power once more in the past seven years!"_

Dust soon settled once more between two people as Jellal landed in a safe distance away from his opponent before gesturing his hands in a weird manner before summoning another spell from his counterpart.

 **"Four Layered Magic Circle: Volcano!"** After briefly chanting his spell, four magical circles appeared right before the mage as Jura was left in surprise as the ground beneath him began to crack and shook the ground before spewing out a gush of hot lava, much to everyone's surprise even to his team.

"A spell like that existed?!" Gajeel stammered in surprise.

"To think that Mystogan has something like that..." Laxua remarked.

"Amazing...!" Mirajane mused.

As the ground began to uplift, Jura leaped out of the way until a small patch of lava caught his mantle and sparked a small fire in it though he easily threw it away and faced the mage with anticipation. Observation aside, he was starting to get more interested in the fight since he was able to put up some crazy spells in his sleeves.

Landing in a safe distance away from the volcano, Jura smiled.

"I guess, it's time to get a little serious this time." Clasping his hand together once again, Jura created a large dome around the volcano and closed it tightly, preventing it from turning the battlefield into a heated one, much to Jellal's surprise.

 **"Rock Avalanche!"** Taking up boulders from the ground, Jura extended his hand forward as the rock went straight towards the mage in blinding speeds. Jellal used his Meteor once more to escape from the boulders skillfully and neared himself towards him from above before summoning another copied magic.

 **"Two Layered Magic Circle: Hurricane!"** Gesturing his hands once more, Jellal sends out a massive torrent of wind from above and sends it down to Jura before casting another spell.

 **"Heavenly Body Magic: Ceres!"** Summoning a magic circle before him, he sends another meteor in close-range before generating a large explosion that soon caused him to fly away from the vicinity and crashed in a safe distance before looking patiently at the cloud of dust before him. Having to cast two powerful spells constantly somehow wore him off for some reason. He must be reaching his limit after using too much powerful spells for too long.

His eyes soon widen in surprise and disbelief as the dust settled and revealed Jura still standing from the distance with only slightly dirt on his clothes. Even the others were all dumbfounded at the result of the attack and could only stutter in disbelief after seeing Jura able to emerge from it without any injuries or so.

"J-Just how he's become this strong in the past seven years?!" Makarov stammered.

Meanwhile, members of Jura's team simply smiled pridefully as they saw the superiority of their guild ace in the arena.

"This is the true power of Jura... The power of the strongest human Wizard Saint..." Lyon muttered.

"Hurry up and finish the fight, Jura! I'm gonna spin you if you lose on purpose!" Oobaba flicked her finger in circles, unknowingly spinning a random guild member from behind.

Going back to the two, the fight hasn't been settled for too long and Jellal needed to find a way to win this fight for the sake of Fairy Tail.

 _'I need to give everything for Fairy Tail... I'm sorry Ultear, I guess I have to use that now...'_ He thought inwardly before bowing down his body and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above him to begin circling, creating a dark cyclone with a large hole seen at the center.

 **"True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!"**

The dark purple cyclone simply obscured the skies and surprised everyone who were witnessing the turn of events, including Ultear and Meredy who were observing outside the arena though the former was utterly pissed and displeased at the turn of events.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING NOW?! THIS WHY MEN ARE SO STUPID! THEIR PRIDE ALWAYS GETS IN THE WAY!" Ultear shouted out in irritation.

"What are we gonna do now, Ul?" Meredy asked worriedly.

"I guess, there's no helping it... Hehe..." She laughed mischievously, earning the pink-haired mage to slightly back away for a few inches away from her foster mother.

..

..

Going back to the arena, Jura could only look in confounded surprise as he saw a change of magic quality within his opponent. Seeing the dark purple cyclone above him, something bound is going to happen soon and it's gonna be a killer move as well.

"I see you're trying to end this battle as fast as possible... Very well, I'll have to respond too." He replied before concentrating his own magical power with his eyes closed and glowed in magic power.

"Too late!" Jellal interrupted as he finished charging his own spell and pointed towards Jura with determination.

 **RING* RING* RING***

Suddenly, the sound of bell simply rang throughout the arena as both sides stopped chanting before a loud cheer followed soon after.

 _"And the fight ends with a draw! Both sides earned 5 points at the fight! It was very extraordinary! Both sides were preparing their killer moves but the time somehow reaches its limit! Fairy Tail B Team totally earns 6 points on the first day while Lamia Scale earns a total of 12 points! It was a very amazing fight between two guilds...!"_

 _"... Here's the current scores of our teams in the first day!"_

 **Sabertooth - 20 Pts.**

 **Raven Tail - 18 Pts.**

 **Blue Pegasus - 14 Pts.**

 **Lamia Scale - 11 Pts.**

 **Fairy Tail B Team - 6 Pts.**

 **Mermaid Heel - 3 Pts.**

 **Quatro Cerberus - 2 Pts.**

 **Fairy Tail A Team - 0 Pts.**

 _"And that settles our first day of the Grand Magic Games! Thank you for watching and also thanks to both Yajima-san and Jenny-san for taking part in the commentaries."_

 _"It was our pleasure!"_

 _"Look forward for my guild's comeback tomorrow!"_

With the two finally settling down their fight, both of them simply returned back to their respective teams as Jura simply glanced back towards the mage behind him with a small smile.

"It was an amazing fight... I'll look forward in fighting you again in the future, young man." He muttered before returning back to his teammates who weren't as pleased at the outcome of the fight, especially their guildmaster. On the other hand, Jellal silently went back to the group who could only put up a small smile towards him despite having a draw.

"Good work out there, Mystogan-san." Mirajane beamed.

"I'm impressed... To think that you would able to stand toe-to-toe with that monster." Laxus mused.

"Gihi... Now we're advancing from Salamander's team... That punishment game is almost over." Gajeel smirked.

"..." Was the only thing that Jellal could say at the moment before resuming his way back towards the entrance together with the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, Natsu and the others were also patching up as they finally got a hold up of their final scores for the day. Having with no points, everyone seemed to be on edge.

"Well, I guess that sums all of the teams' score... We should probably head back to the lodge and meet up with the others." Erza proposed as she lightly placed a pat towards the pinkette's shoulders who only nodded in response before following them inside.

..

..

Meanwhile outside the arena, Ultear and Meredy were all struggling against each other with the latter trying to get away from her foster mother's grip as she held a spice on her hand, threatening her to link the magic to Jellal just before his reckless move of exposing himself to the public with the use of his magic. Fortunately, they stopped struggling as the fight ended before the spell could even be cast inside the arena, much to their relief. Although, Ultear might need to smack Jellal if ever they meet up once more.

"I can't believe that we had to go for all the trouble for that... No thanks to you, Ul..." Meredy muttered in irritation.

"Oh, stop it... I just needed to make sure that he doesn't make any blunders. It's fortunate that the bell rang before I could try it" Ultear scoffed while clicking her tongue in the process that didn't go unheard from the pink-haired mage. Putting that aside, they continued to watch at the ball as both event soon came to a close on the first day.

"But still, it was amazing though... I never thought he would be able to fight Jura-san on even level."

"True... While I still like cheering for Fairy Tail, we still can't turn away from our objective." After saying that, Meredy became serious.

"Did you notice anything yet?"

"No... And since it's still the first day, there's a chance that magic will start on the next day or so." Meredy could only sigh.

"I hope Jellal can find something inside...It'll be bad if Zeref shows up in the middle of the arena."

* * *

 _ **At Honeybone Lodge... A few hours later.. (Nighttime...)**_

With all of the teams gathered at the lodge together with the rest of the guild, everyone simply passed the horrible day with a mild celebration of their poor performance on the first day. Makarov was drinking along with the rest of the people with playful demeanor due to the booze. Not everyone was not impressed by it as Cana simply sat down while having hiccups from her booze with a scolding manner towards the teams.

"What the hell was that?! We've line up everyone in Fairy Tail and look at the scores we got today. So pathetic...!"

"You're talking awfully big for someone who doesn't even cheer for her comrades and enjoy liquor outside the arena." Elfman reasoned.

"They have lacrima-visions here in the lodge so I was cheering for you!" She replied back.

"Cheers...! For our crushing defeat!" Makarov hooted from one of the tables.

"Master! Please compose yourself!" Levy scolded.

Couple of conversation from all people went through the lodge as the guild members happily celebrated their teams' performance despite performing badly at the first day. Mirajane placed a glass of water towards the table where Erza was before sitting beside her to talk.

"Good work on your team..." Mirajane tried to cheer the scarlet knight.

"I haven't participated yet... But thank you, I guess... Everyone is still recovering from their battles." Erza replied with a calm manner before sipping the cup in one go before returning back towards the barmaid. "But still, it was quite the first day, isn't it?"

"Yep! Mystogan-san put up quite a fight..." She praised in which Erza simply smiled before looking towards the group and found someone missing.

"Huh? Have you seen Natsu around?" She tried to ask.

"Oh, he just left just a moment ago to visit Wendy..." Hearing his whereabouts, Erza could only frown in response as her expression turned solemn for the pinkette as she looked towards the window where the moon shines bright in the night sky.

"I see... I kinda understand what he feels right now... Wendy is still recovering, is she?"

"Yes... Porlyusica assured that she might be able to recover most of her magic by tomorrow and if possible, she might get back in the games once more." Mirajane replied.

"Thank you... Let's leave Wendy to Natsu for now..." She smiled before looking back to the empty cup in wonder.

"You're right..."

..

..

..

Night had descended down to Earthland and the infirmary was mostly darkened except for the light lacrimas placed near the tables beside the beds where Wendy was. Porlyusica is gone at the moment, probably going out to get more ingredients for the bluenette's recovery while Carla and Happy were simply waiting beside the sleeping bluenette with the former resting right beside her. The blue Exceed simply sat with a frown on his face as he patiently watches over to his two newly-found family and housemates until a door soon opened from behind, prompting him to turn around only to be relieved after recognizing the person entering.

"Natsu..." He smiled faintly as he watches the pinkette made his way beside the bed with the same expression.

"How is she?"

"She was awake just a minute ago but Porlyusica advised to let her rest a bit further so she can recover quickly..." He replied.

"I see... Thank you, Happy..." Natsu smiled in response before looking towards the sleeping bluenette beside him with a slight worry.

He sat on a chair beside her and simply waited patiently together with Happy in which he was patted lightly on the head by his pseudo-father as a form of thanks for staying right beside her while he was gone. With the games finally ended, he could only frown in thought at the events that transpired in the last couple of hours. Despite that, he never cared for any of that. All he wanted is to see her safe and come back soon together with him.

A few minutes has passed and Wendy was starting to open her eyes once more and simply shifted her gaze from the ceiling towards the person who was waiting beside her. A small smile crept inside her lips as she easily recognized the person.

"Natsu...?" She silently whispered.

"Hey there, Wendy... I'm glad you're okay. How are you feeling?" He softly replied in which he waited for a moment as she simple deepened her smile towards him with a small blush visible on her cheeks.

"I'm alright now... thanks to Porlyusica-san... How about you?"

"I'm fine, alright... I was just a little bored since you weren't there back then..." He reasoned.

"Is that so? Sorry for not being able with you lately..." She sounded quite regretful as her voice cracked for some reason as if she wanted to cry but suppressed it in and tried to put up a strong face towards him.

"Don't be sorry... I should be the one saying sorry because I wasn't able to protect you..." He tried to put the blame to himself but Wendy could only smile to him before lifting her left hand to touch his cheek in reassurance.

"It's not your fault, Natsu... Don't blame yourself, okay?"

"Even so... ... I just failed to notice it. If I had noticed it a bit earlier then you wouldn't be hurt!" He said in a sad tone.

It was then, Wendy finally sat up straight and slowly hugged him in the process as small tears slowly went out from the pinkette's eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, Natsu... I'm grateful that you were beside me. That's all I ever wanted right now. So don't blame yourself, alright?" She softly spoke in his ear before finally breaking away from the embrace and looked at him face to face.

"Okay... I'm sorry..."

"I already told you to stop blaming yourself, right?" She giggled despite her condition however, it earned both of them a light chuckle between each other. After a moment, she looked towards the blue Exceed beside Natsu and smiled.

"Happy... Will you support Natsu for me tomorrow?" She requested.

"Aye... But make sure you rest by then because I want you to participate again... You're awesome, Wendy!" Happy cheered.

"Is that so? I'm sorry I failed to win earlier... I was totally caught off guard." She sheepishly replied.

"There's nothing to say sorry about it... It was all of Raven Tail's doing..." Happy whined. Again, Wendy could only smile at his energetic nature before looking back to Natsu.

"I guess, I should be resting for more in order to get back..."

"Sleep well, Wendy... I'll definitely win for you tomorrow... I promise you that!" Natsu declared.

"Mmm..." Came with a happy nod before finally resting herself back to the bed while Natsu and Happy patiently waited her to finally close her eyes to sleep once more through the night. After a moment, Natsu's smile finally disappeared before replacing it with a serious expression before softly holding her hand as he stared over to the ceiling with a determined look.

 _'I will definitely not lose...'_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Sorry for the long update since I'm starting my second semester so I'll be busy from now on and my updates will be reduced to monthly ones.**

 **As always, feel free to leave your thoughts on the chapter. Next one will be the second day of the games in which I will change differently now apart from the first day since you guys requested it! :)**

 **I also wanted to thank all the readers who supported and reviewed this story. I'm sorry for not replying some of you since I was 'busy' at the moment. Even so, I'll try to reply again if I have the time. :)**

 **That's all for now in the chapter...**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	19. Duel

**A/N: Sup guys! wiErD here. I got another chapter for you guys.**

 **Hope ya like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **\- Duel -**

 ** _June 2, X791 - Crocus_**

It's the second day of the Grand Magic Games and the people and other spectating mages from all over Fiore soon returned back to the stadium to watch the upcoming events that will now take place. Team members also returned back to their lounges and prepared themselves for the upcoming event. The sun is still bright, signifying the peak of the noon though most of the people didn't mind the heat as they continued to cheer for their favorite teams.

Lola and Yajima are still the commentators of the game with the addition of Jason from The Weekly Sorcerer as their third commentator for the day's games and events.

 _"Good morning, everyone! Chapati Lola, your commentator is here together with Yajima-san and Jason from The Weekly Sorcerer. Today, we will be the commentators for the events and it seems everyone is still hungry for a great competition. Well, let's move on to the event of the second day."_

After that announcement, the same pillar appeared at the center of the arena, showing off the game structures per each day. With the first day finally over, the question marks placed on the The Hunt is already erased and showed all the results of the fights and duels between teams yesterday.

Other teams watched carefully at the pillar and waited for more instructions as they waited from their lounges before glancing towards each other with determination. Soon after that, they all looked towards the word revealed at the first event of the day.

It spelled **_"Duel!"_**

With that one word clue, everyone seemed to think about what type of event that is going to be held at the start. Judging from the name itself, it's a game of battle between all players which is somehow similar to that of the preliminary rounds that is held during the first day.

"Duel, huh?" Gray pondered in thought.

"I guess, we should choose someone who has the ability to last longer in the event." Lucy stated.

"Well, Erza is one suited for this kind of thing, right?" Elfman noted.

"Yeah I think she would be the best choice for this event." The ice mage suggested though it made both Lucy and Elfman to realize the reason behind that choice.

"Oh, that's right! Erza-san has her set of armors so it's obvious that we choose her." Lucy beamed.

Natsu on the other hand, remained silent as he gazed over to the Sabertooth team with serious eyes as he darted over to Sting who seemed to be the one chosen for the event, seeing that he's going inside the arena to be their representative.

With the rest of his guildmates still debating about the chosen participant in the event, Natsu soon began his walk towards the arena before replying back to them without looking back.

"I'm going..." He spoke out of the blue, causing Gray and Lucy widen their eyes in surprise.

"Oi! Don't be an idiot, Natsu! This is a duel, we might be encountering strong opponents like Jura on the first day. We should leave it to Erza." Gray protested.

"I'm going in whether you like it or not... I have to." He spoke yet again with a blank expression in which causes his rival to stop and look at him with worry. Lucy and the others were also worried, seeing that he was quite very serious in taking part in this event without any fear. Erza was the only one who had a different expression aside from the others. Reaching out a small pat to his shoulders, the scarlet knight simply placed a small smile on her lips before speaking.

"Natsu..." Said mage glanced back towards her with slight confusion.

"... Do your best, alright?" She smiled, earning the pinkette to nod in response before resuming his way towards the arena along with the rest of the chosen group as cheers became louder and noisier after seeing all the mages gathered towards the center with the pumpkin mascot waiting for them.

 _"What is this?! Sabertooth has finally chosen Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon to participate! Oh, and what a surprise as well! Fairy Tail A Team has finally let off Natsu Dragneel into the arena! This is going to be a heated battle between dragonslayers!"_

 _"COOOL!"_

Comments went through the crowd as the mentioned players were announced throughout the stadium with excitement. Natsu and Sting simply glanced towards each other with hostile looks as they returned back to their designated positions while waiting for the other players coming into view.

 _"Now, let's have a look at the other teams... Lamia Scale had chosen Yuka Suzuki for the first time... Blue Pegasus had chosen Ichiya Kotobuki... Mermaid Heel chose Risley Law... Quatro Cerberus had chosen their reserve member, Bacchus Groh... Raven Tail had chosen Kurohebi as their player and last but not least, Fairy Tail B Team had chosen the enigmatic Mystogan as their representative!"_

"Mystogan again?" Gray stammered in surprise.

"Is it really okay to send him again after that fight with Jura...?" Lucy said with worry.

While the other team members were still confused about the chosen representative of their other team, others seemed to heed no attention to it either, seeing that they were able to witness the mage's battle prowess yesterday. Although it may not seemed noticeable at first, some of the people were beginning to recognize and acknowledge Fairy Tail bit by bit.

After the performance yesterday, it's natural for some people to respect the guild since their title isn't just for show in the last seven years.

Though outside the arena, there are just two people who just can't keep their cool as they worriedly observed from the distance, seeing that Jellal's participating yet again. Didn't they just remind him not to expose himself quite often? If he did anything reckless like yesterday, they're gonna boot him outta there and have Fairy Tail to replace him since it was getting out of hand.

Oh whatever...

Putting that aside, Mystogan (Jellal) silently walked towards the arena before glancing over to the quiet dragonslayer who had his arms crossed with a very blank look on his face as he stared oddly into open space. Despite being on different teams and sides, Jellal also worries for the dragonslayer since he somehow helped each other some time ago in the past.

After a moment, the pumpkin mascot soon made his way in front of the participants.

"Okay... It seems like all respective teams have chosen their respective members to participate in the games... Let me explain the rules of the games..." He paused before pointing his index finger to the sky for a moment until a large magical circle soon appeared underneath the participants, causing them to widen their eyes in disbelief as they soon transported into a different place and landed separately in the far edges of the town just outside Domus Flau.

Natsu on the other hand simply dusted off his clothes before looking around and saw no one in the vicinity. Not even a single person was seen in the huge town as if they all disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"What's happening?" He muttered in confusion as he tried to clarify his situation.

Everyone staggered for a brief moment and tried to recompose themselves afterwards before lacrima-visions appeared from all sides with the pumpkin mascot visible from the inside.

 _"Just the name states, it's a match between players inside the town. All participants will challenge other players and must win in order gain points. All of you will race throughout the town and search for opponents. Of course, magic is allowed to help you to your advantage and win. However, when two players clash each other, they will be given a sufficient field barrier to engage each other to the end, thus interruption is not allowed in this event. When one player wins, he gains 1 point for defeating their opponent while the loser receives no point..."_

 _"... In addition, the loser player will be teleported and receive an instant healing magic in order restore their strength to participate once more but the winning player will have to continue with his current status and fight until he is defeated and rejuvenated when he loses. Basically, it's a fight that requires endurance and power to overcome your opponents. The time limit is 30 minutes and the winner is determined to the player's status between his wins and loses..."_

"What the hell is that kind of rule?! It would be disadvantageous if you barely won with your opponent then another player jumps in and engaged a duel..." Gray protested.

"It's not about having endurance and power in this kind of battle. It somehow requires tactics in order to dispose your opponents while locating a safe place where you can recover your magic after your fight." Erza joined in the conversation with a stoic look on her face as she gazed over to the lacrima-visions to watch the other participants.

With the rules explained in the current event, other spectating teams back at Domus Flau simply focused their attention towards their respective teams while some are narrowing their eyes in suspicion at the event itself. Judging from the set of rules, it may seem like a fight to the death between mages without given a sufficient amount of information aside from the given rules and the points distributed between players.

Erza by far has the keen observation ever since the start of the games. Aside from Raven Tail's foul plays, she had a bad feeling about the event organizers for their unusual organization of games. Despite being frozen in time for seven years, she can still tell that something was quite off with the secrecy about the preceding games but she can't tell that for sure without any evidence to prove it. More much as she wanted to find out about it, she'd rather stay alert than relying on her intuition at the moment, especially when they're already in the process of winning through the games to reclaim their title.

"Do you think Natsu is going to be alright?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry... If it's him then there's nothing to worry... I mean, he has his way in this kind of thing, right?" Erza reassured.

"I guess so..."

..

..

Going back to the pinkette, Natsu simply stood in his position as the rules are finally laid out to the rest of the players and waited to the start of the countdown to begin the event. Other players such as Sting and Mystogan also prepared their stances as they gazed over to the streets and waited patiently. This event will be decided on the number of wins within 30 minutes so they all needed to locate their opponents in an early time and defeat them in order to accumulate more points.

Natsu closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath as his mind reverted back to the smiling blue-haired woman and their promise. This time, he's definitely going to fight for her sake and for the whole guild. He's going to show them what Fairy Tail is really made of.

Soon afterwards, the gong rang loudly from the arena and reached to the town as all players didn't waste their time and sprinted off towards the center of the town to search for opponents. With the time limit finally starting to tick down for 30 minutes, Natsu didn't waste any time and started tracking the other players and engage them as soon as possible.

The whole people were watching from the lacrima-visions just inside the arena in order to keep track of their team player's movements and situation in the event.

Jumping high towards the roof of the buildings, Natsu simply resumed his search from above and tried to get a better view of the vast town before him. Since there are no people around, it's natural for him to finally go all out without any hesitation.

It wasn't long for him to finally engage with another player as Yuka Suzuki immediately appeared from behind him and tried to shoot a Wave blast towards him in which he easily dodged before recovering a few distance away as he crouched down and lifted his gaze to face him.

"Sorry but I think I'm going to take you on for a duel, Natsu Dragneel..." Yuka challenged as a large transparent barrier was immediately set around their vicinity which locked them both inside in order to avoid interruptions.

"Well, that also saves me a lot of trouble finding you..." Natsu smirked.

"I'm not the same as I've been back then... I've grown stronger over the past couple of years."

"Same here."

Both mages were still for a moment until Natsu finally initiated his first attack as he instantly inhaled a sufficient amount of air inside his lungs before bursting out a large stream of flames towards Yuka in blinding speeds in which he simply counterattacked by using his magic as he created a blue transparent magic shield right infront of him, causing the flames to divide into two sides as it completely protected him from the heat.

However, the flames destroyed everything in its path, leaving destroyed buildings and debris as it continued to blow straight from Natsu's direction until finally dissipating and turned into tiny embers. Yuka disabled his shield before recomposing himself while disregarding the destruction behind him and continued to focus his attention against his opponent.

 **"Wave Barrage!"** Stretching both his arms outward, Yuka simply launched multiple transparent energy shots towards the dragonslayer in blinding speeds though it was easily evaded as Natsu dashed sideways and used his agility to protect himself in the process.

 **"Fire Dragon's Blazing Strike!"** Natsu shouted briefly before clasping his hands ablaze and leaped through the air before descending down back to the ground and slammed it viciously, causing a widespread tremor and explosion as Yuka was left to stagger in the process as the ground around him uplifted due to its intensity before spewing out fires from underneath.

He gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to jump away from the scene though he was left surprised as Natsu instantly appeared above him, seemingly ready for his next attack as flames grew larger from his hands, forming into some kind of huge fire ball as his opponent was left unguarded by it.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** The pinkette shouted before throwing the large fire ball towards Yuka, thus engulfing him in a large heat explosion before resulting a massive conflagration around his vicinity which quickly ended the duel between mages.

Other participants and spectators simply jawdropped in response as Erza and the others were stunned after his quick victory over an opponent. Even Master cannot keep his mouth close as the rest of the guild members were utterly shocked at his display of power until Lola began to comment over it.

 _"W-What is this?! Natsu Dragneel was able to knock out Yuka Suzuki in such an early time! This is actually the first time we'd ever see the Salamander in action after hiding for the last seven years!"_

 _"Well, that level of power is equivalent that of an S-Class mage or even higher."_ Yajima remarked.

 _"C-Cooool! That battle was hot, Cooool!"_ Jason shouted.

"A-Are you kidding me?" Gray stuttered in response towards the result of the battle as if he wanted to rub his eyes a second time just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Natsu just easily defeated that Lamia Scale mage in just a few minutes. And he thought he'd seen it all during his fight with Gildarts but it seems like he has yet to witness of how much Natsu has become strong in the last seven years. Erza and the others were just as surprised as him, seeing that they couldn't get their stunned expression for quite awhile now as they saw Natsu settling himself briefly after seeing the barrier around him disappearing in the process.

 _"And with that, Fairy Tail A Team receives 1 point which finally led them to be the first team in the lead of the event... Yuka Suzuki will now recuperate his injuries and transported to another location and try his luck once more..."_

Meanwhile, as the battle between the two finally settled, Natsu waited for a moment as Yuka begins to glow in bright light before disappearing in sight.

"Sorry, but you're not the one I'm looking for..." He muttered silently before resuming his search once more and tried to locate more players in the town to increase his points.

And with that, the battle continues.

* * *

 ** _At the infirmary..._**

Since the games have finally started, most of the people have gone to the stadium to watch the event, leaving only Wendy, Carla and Porlyusica inside as the latter still focused on brewing medicinal potions for the resting dragonslayer. It was a good thing that Wendy had started to wake up regularly without feeling any pain at all as she simply sat straight from her bed and gaze over to her troubled Exceed who was being staring oddly in open space for quite some time now.

After a few moments, Porlyusica also paused her duties before sitting down just right in front of the Exceed before finally starting their conversation.

"So what did you see?" The medical advisor asked as Wendy also listened through their conversation.

"I-I don't know exactly... It was kinda vague and I can only point out some small details about it..." Carla cowered in her voice as she tried to keep her mind focused and calm since her premonition have started to kick in once more during the middle of the games.

"Can you tell me about those small details?"

Carla paused and tried to think for a moment in order to recollect all the things that she had seen earlier in her sleep. Small flashes of her premonition came back and forth inside her mind as she was able to pick up some unusual images before trying to convey them into words.

"I... see the sky dyed in red just like the moon... And I see Mercurius crumbling... Then Lucy singing something." She muttered in between words as she felt a small pain in her head which caused her to pause for a long moment until she wasn't able to say anything anymore.

Despite those short words about her premonition, Wendy and Porlyusica could not help but feel slightly worried about it especially the former since she knew some of her best friend's premonitions of the future can sometimes happen soon after though she can't be sure when it will happen. There are just some unexplained things that needed answered not only by her but for everyone in order to proceed further to the subject.

"Is there anything more?" Porlyusica asked again but Carla simply gave a disapproving nod.

"What could that mean? Mercurius crumbling? And Lucy singing?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"I don't know... but somehow, I'm getting a bad feeling about what's to come in the future... I want to believe that it's just a bad dream." Carla frown in worry.

"Dreaming something that is not entirely common is not a dream, I'm afraid. There's still some things going on right now and in the meantime, we should stay alert and try to keep this to ourselves for now until you gathered all your friends later to discuss it." Porlyusica advised.

"I guess so..."

"By the way, is Natsu participating in the event right now?" It was then Wendy tried to change the subject as the white Exceed glanced back towards her with anticipation.

"Yes... He said so last night... I bet he's already rampaging onto the event. I'm surprised that you asked for him... It's unusual for you to bring something that includes him, don't you think?" Carla smirked.

"I-It's nothing like that! I was just w-worried..." Wendy tried to hide her embarrassment from her but even Porlyusica could see through her flustered expression but kept her composure as she silently watched the two partners exchanging conversations.

Coughing through her mouth to catch their attention, she decided to stop the happy conversations and try to take over the situation.

"That's enough chitchatting... You still need to recover in order to get back in shape... If you want to participate in the upcoming games, you need to rest more." She reminded which caused the two to jolt into attention after remembering her advice.

"O-Oh, sorry... Thank you, Grandine." Wendy smiled.

"Don't call me that!"

With Wendy returning back to rest, Carla simply watched from a chair beside her while Porlyusica resumed her duties before looking back to the Exceed with slight worry.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's for the best... I can't still tell if it was true or not... I shouldn't rely too much on my dreams until proven true." Carla replied back with serious eyes staring into space.

"Don't push yourself... Let your friends help you along the way... I'm sure you all will overcome through it."

"I guess you're right..."

* * *

 ** _Back at the event... (17 minutes left till time...)_**

The fight between all players within the town continues to rage as different mages engage each other in a fierce duel with one winning over the other and gaining points for their team. Lacrima-visions still lit inside the arena, tracking different players as they waded through the empty town, searching any opponents and defeat them in order to gain points and at the same time, avoiding any unnecessary interventions of other opponents that must be waiting in the shadows to tire them out and take the opportunity to steal others' points.

Natsu had already taken down three opponents without any loss as he simply searched around town and easily made quick work of them in matter of few minutes. He still haven't gotten all out, seeing that his enemies weren't exactly as challenging as he thought it would be however, he's still careful in every one of them, especially Mystogan and Sting who he had yet to encounter later on.

Bringing down Kurohebi easily in his recent fight, Natsu proceeded further towards the town as the downed opponent immediately disappeared and finally voided the barrier surrounding him.

Meanwhile, commentators keep track of the scores as people watched in anticipation over to the lacrima-visions for their favorite player's status.

 _"It's been a couple of minutes since the game started and the teams are still putting up a great fight against each other. Here are the current standings of our players in the event..."_

 ** _(Fairy Tail A) Natsu Dragneel - 3 wins, 0 lose_**

 ** _(Sabertooth) Sting Eucliffe - 2 wins, 0 lose_**

 ** _(Fairy Tail B) Mystogan - 2 wins, 0 lose_**

 ** _(Quatro Cerberus) Bacchus Groh - 1 win, 0 lose_**

 ** _(Lamia Scale) Yuka Suzuki - 1 win, 2 lose_**

 ** _(Raven Tail) Kurohebi - 1 win, 2 lose_**

 ** _(Mermaid Heel) Risley Law - 0 wins, 2 loses_**

 ** _(Blue Pegasus) Ichiya Kotobuki - 0 wins, 4 loses_**

 _"Reigning in the first line was Fairy Tail A's Natsu Dragneel! Right now, he's been on the roll against his opponents and had been beating them without a sweat. But some of the other players also haven't made their losses as Sting and Mystogan are still a point behind. Both of them are still healthy enough to engage their opponents with their current abilities and magic power..."_

 _"The undefeated ones still haven't engaged at one another..."_ Yajima commented.

 _"That's right... We're now hoping of a fated clash between these players soon..."_ Chapati spoke out in glee.

 _"Duel... Cooool!"_

It didn't take a few more minutes as the crowd soon began to pick up the event together with the commentators back at the lacrima-visions. There they finally saw Natsu finally met with Bacchus, Quatro Cerberus' reserve member. Erza and the others soon widened their eyes in disbelief after recognizing their friend's opponent.

"Bacchus?!" The scarlet knight stuttered in response.

"Is he the same guy who barged in to our lodge last night?" Lucy spoke.

"Oi, oi... Is this alright? You said that he's one of the people that you encountered in your jobs but didn't finish any duel before." Gray tried to ask the redhead.

"Natsu isn't with us last night but I can tell that he's being cautious around him now... Look." She pointed back to the lacrima-visions as they all saw him filled with seriousness in his eyes which left them somehow worried.

As soon as the encounter is noticed, the commentators began their announcement on the sidelines.

 _"Oh what's this?! Two undefeated players have finally come into contact with each other... It's Natsu Dragneel vs Bacchus Groh!"_ Cheers went from all sides as the two players silently neared a few paces towards each other before a barrier was set up between them and locked them down into a duel for the first time.

After a few moments of silence, Bacchus carelessly laid down on the debris before looking back towards the pinkette with a curious look.

"You look like fun... Wanna have a drink with me?"

"Sorry, but I'm not drinking right now... Well, at least not anymore. I have better things to do though..." Natsu denied the offer.

"Hoh, and what would that be?" He tried to ask but he instantly stood up and jumped away as he narrowly evaded a fast flaming punch that slammed into the ground that caused a large blast in the vicinity, kicking up small gales into the battlefield as Bacchus recovered a few distance away with his gourd in tow.

"That's rude man... Attacking drunken people out in the blue..." He protested.

"Like I said, I have better things to do than drinking and that is defeating you..."

"Interesting... My soul is quivering... Well then, come at me, dragonslayer... Let's see which is more powerful..." Bacchus challenged as he drop his sake before moving into a unusual stance while Natsu simply bursts into flames, causing the temperature around him to gradually rise up.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu spoke his trademark before dashing towards the opponent with a flaming fist.

 **"Fire Dragon's Meteor Fist!"** Shouting briefly, Natsu let out a large blast fire from his fist as Bacchus simply went below him and made two quick palm strikes to his abdomen before leaping away, causing the dragonslayer to grit slightly as he felt a slight pain in his body after he initiated his first attack. Slowly regaining his composure, he soon examined his enemy's power and immediately guessed at he's an expert close-combat specialist, seeing that he inflicted two strikes in a matter of a second.

"Wild..." Bacchus hooted.

"What kind of magic is that...? No, it looks like some kind of magic that focus on our body, specifically your palms, isn't that right?" Natsu examined which slightly surprises the drunken mage, seeing that his opponent has keen observation of his magic and strength.

Stifling a light chuckle, he soon faced him with a straight look before replying, "You're really an interesting guy... I haven't seen you around in Fairy Tail except Titania... My soul is getting wild..."

"Well, it seems like I need to take you on seriously this time..." He grabbed his sake once more before opening its lid and drank its content, shocking Erza and some of the other people in the process since the former had knowledge of Bacchus power when drinking the sake in the process.

"He's finally drinking it..." Elfman spoke out in surprise.

"Here it comes, Natsu..."

After drinking, Bacchus soon moved into a more unorthodox stance as he had his hands stretched on his back with his body sank lower just a couple of inches from the ground, causing Natsu to become alerted.

"Here I go! Dragonslayer!" Dashing straight towards the pinkette, Bacchus instantly flashed seven straight attacks against him in a second, causing the crowd to widen in shock after witnessing such a devastating attack despite unable to track how it was carried out due to its speed.

After a few moments, Bacchus raised his fists in the air for his seemingly triumph over his opponent.

"Wild!"

However, he began to widen his eyes in disbelief as he noticed a slight movement from the pinkette behind who soon emerged almost unaffected by the attack despite having scratches all over his body with flames bursting out from his fists. Everyone back at the stadium simply stuttered in utter disbelief as Natsu easily took the attack head-on and still able to stand up despite taking damages in his body.

"N-No way... He was still standing up after that attack?!" Elfman stuttered in response together with Gray.

"It's not that Bacchus' attack is weak, it's just Natsu being more resilient than we thought he was before." Erza deduced as she kept her eyes towards Natsu who have been gazing in determination towards the shocked drunken mage before him.

"I gotta admit, that kinda sting... But I guess, I'll have to return a favor too... Just for you to remember me by..." Natsu spoke before engulfing a large amount of air around him as flames circled towards his mouth, causing a slurping sound as he inhaled more air inside his mouth.

Casting one last glance towards him, Natsu spoke out his final words for Bacchus before letting out his roar towards him.

"Remember this, I'm Salamander of Fairy Tail!"

 **"Fire Dragon's Crimson Breath!"** After shouting, Natsu simply let out a larger form of his dragon's roar as the field around Bacchus was simply engulfed in large heat wave that soon went through a couple of miles away and eventually reaching through the edge of the barrier which stopped its rampage from getting further to the other parts of the town. Lacrima-visions were temporarily disabled from the two mages as the vicinity was seemingly unavailable for any surveillance due to the intense heat surrounding it.

Moments later, the flames died down, leaving a wide-area destruction as Bacchus was left standing with multiple burns and scratches after unable to evade the devastating roar of the dragonslayer. It didn't take long as he simply fell down to the ground before glowing in bright color and disappeared into vicinity, thus ending the fight between them.

People from the arena took a couple of seconds to analyze the result of the battle. They just literally saw him easily defeated a man like Bacchus in just one attack! That alone is enough to blow their mind away, including Master who had been taking an mindful observation at the pinkette for quite some time now and from what he saw in him so far, he's definitely either on Laxus' level or even higher.

He never expected him to become this powerful over this past seven years of living through hardship. It only resulted the once idiotic pyro into a formidable flame mage who can even reduce a small town in just his roar alone.

No wonder why Gildarts put so much faith in him.

On the other hand, the other remaining teams were simply stunned as if they suddenly remembered the identity of the mage right in front of the lacrima-vision.

 _"W-What an unexpected result! N-Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail easily defeated Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus! He's so powerful! The Salamander has finally made his appearance! Is Fairy Tail having its long awaited comeback?! Will they be able to reclaim their title in being the strongest guild in Fiore?!"_

Soon after that, the comment was accompanied by a loud cheer among people as they praised the dragonslayer with great respect and admiration after such a astonishing fight from him.

 _"And with that, Fairy Tail A Team advances another one point from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail B Team! Still reigning undefeated! Will someone able to stop the Salamander! Only 11 more minutes till time, players will still have a chance to change the position..."_

 _"... Oh and what is this?! Sting also easily defeated Risley Law from Mermaid and advances another point... The players are still working on their points as the time counts down... Who will be the next?"_

And with that, the battle continues as Natsu proceeded once more to search for opponents but due to the constant engagement of duels between mages, the town was gradually becoming a devastating ruin, seeing the buildings were reduced into crumbling structures as the battle rages on.

Another few minutes passed as the time begins to countdown into 8 minutes till time.

Walking around the debris, Natsu blindly searched for any opponents that may be in the vicinity as the smoke obscured his tracking sense of smell for his opponents' scents. With the time ticking down, he probably had two or three more battle to fight if he ever needed to act real serious here. So far, he hadn't been forced to use his Lightning Flame Dragon yet. He was hoping that he won't use them through the whole event and rely on his powers alone.

It was then he sniffed out someone's scent not far from his position as he turned around and immediately smiled after recognizing the person behind him.

"I knew it was a matter of time till we come face to face, Mystogan..." He spoke out from afar in which caused the silent mage to nod in response before disappearing then appeared a few more meters towards him with a relax composure.

"I think we both knew that we need to do this, Natsu Dragneel..."

"Can't ask anything for more..." Natsu shouted in glee before accepting the duel which locked them yet again in a large barrier before moving into their respective stances as both eyes fixated to each other in seriousness from within. At the same time, commentators began to notice another interesting match-up as all eyes from the arena darted towards the two Fairy Tail mages in different teams in anticipation.

 _"And now, we're finally back with Natsu Dragneel as he faces Mystogan, his fellow member of Fairy Tail. Now everyone is not quite sure if this was alright for both of them to engage since they have the same guild crest but looking at them now seems like they're both different strangers to each other... Who will win? A Team or B Team?"_

The whole stadium was silent as Erza carefully observed the fight in the lacrima-visions.

 _'Natsu... Jellal... Are you two really okay taking this seriously?'_ Although the past between them have already been buried, she can't help but worry about the two of them, seeing them as both former enemies before. With that status out of the way, she can't predict the outcome of the battle between them.

Going back to the two, Natsu and Jellal simply stood in defiance between each other as silence filled their battleground until Jellal decided to break the tense atmosphere between them.

"I hope you're ready, Natsu..."

"Of course, I am... I'm not involving the past here... What happens from here on out will be me fighting for her sake and for the whole guild..."

"I guess, you're right..."

"Don't hold back or I'll seriously pummel you straight to the ground once more until you won't be able to heal fast when you spawn again..." He jokingly threatened.

"I don't think I can do that but I'll try my best..." He gave light chuckle underneath his breath as his gazed over to the distant giant statue outside the arena with a sweated look before looking back again towards him. "For fighting on behalf of Fairy Tail, I won't lose..."

"Same here..."

Another few moments has passed as the two stayed silent for a moment until both sides started sprinting towards each other as Mystogan took out his staves and launched them towards the pinkette, only to be dodged easily as Natsu resumed his charge with a flaming fist.

 **"Fire Dragon's Meteor Fist!"** Shouting briefly of his spell, Natsu tried to punch the mage hard but was unable as Jellal immediately used his Meteor that soon caused him to evade the attack and retreated into a distance before flying himself towards the dragonslayer in blinding speeds.

Natsu simply raised his fists in defense as Jellal tried to attack him with quick strike of his hands which only did little to no damage at all as Natsu didn't lose his composure before briefly inhaling air inside his lungs and faced the direction where Jellal was going at.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu let out a burst of flame wave from his mouth as it traveled towards his opponent who in turn, simply gestured his hands as the staves immediately came back beside him before glowing in magical power.

 **"Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"** Briefly chanting his own spell, five magical circles appeared right above Natsu as all staves stabbed themselves towards the ground beside the dragonslayer in a pentagram formation.

"Burn!" Just as the spell was about to be cast, Natsu raised his fist in the air as flames grew larger from it and simply incinerated the magic circles, thus nullifying the spell which shocked both the caster and the people who were observing the fight.

"Did he just burn away the magic?!" Gray stuttered.

"It was like that time with Gildarts... He simply burned his Crash magic to prevent him from getting sliced up in his spell."

"A magic that can burn off anything including magic itself..." Makarov muttered.

..

..

Moments later, the staves around him began to melt as heat had changed from within the dragonslayer's vicinity, causing Jellal to back away to a safe distance as Natsu enveloped himself in flames before looking towards him with a determined smile which left the Crime Sorciere mage speechless before also smiling in content despite having his face covered with a mask.

"I guess, you've become quite that strong over the past few years..."

"Well, I gotta train myself to protect everyone... I just can't laze around and do nothing about it. Plus, this event is where I would gladly give everything on my own in order to reclaim the guild's title once more..."

"I suppose everyone have been wishing for that thing, especially you and Wendy..."

"Yeah... that's why I won't lose here... Not to anyone!" Natsu flared up more flames as Jellal took caution before casting another spell towards him.

 **"Heavenly Body Magic: Corona!"** Jellal simply glowed in bright light as Natsu was left to shield his eyes from the blinding light that caused him to dissipate his flames and tried to back away as the light obscured the mage and his surroundings which caused the lacrima-visions to view only in white color.

"W-What the hell?" Natsu spoke in disbelief as he waited for the light disappear that soon dissipated together with the opponent who was casting it. He took a few seconds to realize of what just happened before looking up through the sky as multiple magical circles appeared from above.

It was then Jellal appeared a few distance away from the dragonslayer before chanting his next spell.

 **"Bring in the ultimate judgement... Andromeda!"** After calling forth his spell, the magic circles simply glowed bright before releasing massive light beams that soon shoot their way towards the dragonslayer who widened his eyes in surprise at the spell.

Before he could even react, the beams crashed to the ground around the dragonslayer which soon resulted a series of powerful explosions that also created huge tremors throughout the town which was felt by other players despite being outside the battle between them. Huge gales of wind slammed through the corners of the barrier, creating powerful noise as debris and dust were kicked up in the air, resulting a large smokescreen as Jellal waited patiently at the result of the spell.

A few seconds later, the dust finally settled, revealing a figure still standing in the midst of the destruction with slightly tattered clothes as Natsu was able to emerge from the debris with scratches and dirt all over his body.

"As I expected, you're really a man the exceeds any expectations, Natsu Dragneel." Jellal smiled.

"Shit... I wasn't prepared for that! That was one hell of a spell. It kinda hurts, you know." Natsu flexed out his muscles before returning back to his usual demeanor as if the attack was nothing to him at all. "... But I guess, I'll have to get serious this time."

 **"Fire Dragon's Pulverizing Inferno!"** Clasping his hands ablaze, Natsu slammed his fists towards the ground which soon engulfed all his surroundings in a pillar of fire as it expands in each second, the caused the Heavenly Body mage to leap back before widening his eyes in surprise as Natsu soon came out from the fire with another spell ready in store for him.

 **"Fire Dragon's Talon Strike!"** Swiping down his hands in a claw-like fashion, Natsu sent his opponent flying towards a rubble before crashing into it, thus kicking up dust afterwards as he landed on his feet and waited for him to emerge from it.

A few seconds later, multiple light beams shot out from the dust as Natsu easily dodged it once more before looking up through the sky as Jellal sent another magical array towards him.

 **"Be judged by the seven stars... Grand Chariot!"**

A barrage of light beams shot out from the seven magic circles, causing the dragonslayer to sprint once more to evade them all which resulted another large smokescreen that both obscured mages as the fight continues to rage on with all of the crowd watching their spectacular battle.

 _"What an amazing battle... Both mages of the same guild have been taking each other out like real opponents!"_

..

..

As soon as the dust settled, Natsu emerged from the ruins with his hands raised before resuming once again to clash with Jellal who was also ready for his attack. Then in just like that, both mages continued to fight in both close-combat quarters and long range spells as both sides didn't give any time to breath for a moment. However, Natsu felt the need to end this fight sooner if he'd ever want to fight the person that he wanted to defeat.

Skidding a few meters away from his opponent, Natsu began to use one of his special moves as Jellal simply stood back in surprise after sensing a sudden change in his magic power. Soon afterwards, the ground around the dragonslayer simply rumbled as Natsu flared his body in flames before showing its growing intensity as small rocks and rubble floated around him.

"It's time we end this, Jellal!"

"..." Jellal didn't speak but instead he quickly swiped his hands in different directions as a large brown magical circle appeared right before him which is more larger than all the magic circles that everyone encountered but what is even more important is the type of spell he was about to cast against the dragonslayer which is only recognized by a few people from the arena.

"Don't tell me he's planning to use it?" Erza stuttered in disbelief.

"That's-" Makarov tried answering until Mavis finished his statement.

"Abyss Break... A combination of four elements that it very similar to the concept of Etherion..." She noted which caused everyone to widen their eyes in disbelief as they watched Natsu calmly engaging his opponent who has a spell that might blast him away so easily like that.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus, Infernal Dragon Blast!"** Spinning his arms in a circular fashion, Natsu let out another massive fire wave towards Jellal who in turn also used his killer move to counter it.

 **"Abyss Break!"** After shouting his spell, the magic circle simply spun fast before releasing a large concentrated energy beam as four elements combined together in a form of a miniature beam of light like Etherion as it collided with the heat wave just after casting, causing a massive power struggle between two sides as the collision caused a powerful widespread destruction around their vicinity, kicking everything out in the way with powerful gales as the struggle continues.

Jellal widened his eyes in surprise as he began to notice the spell gradually getting weaker as it was slowly being overpowered by the fire wave alone. Although knowing how powerful his spell would be, he never expected that a secret art would be more powerful enough than this.

As the wave closes on him, he began to lose his footing as he slowly skidded away before gritting his teeth in frustration before finally giving up and succumbed to the imminent wave and engulfed him wholly before generating a more powerful explosion that shook the entire town that is also felt at the stadium as lacrima-visions became inoperable for a moment due to the tremors felt inside the arena.

The blast continued to rage for a few more seconds before finally dissipating and left a devastated area where Jellal was supposed to be. Everyone simply stuttered in disbelief as they found no signs of the masked man in the battlefield. Natsu was also surprised. He didn't think that his secret art would be enough to take a person out.

His worries soon turned into shock as an announcement appeared over to the arena and to the town itself with a statement that read, "Mystogan has withdrew from the event!"

.

.

.

It took a few moment for both him and the other spectators to sink that information before releasing a loud shout of confusion in the air.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!"

Members of the B Team were surprised as hell as they didn't expect such turn of events, seeing that Mystogan (Jellal) disappeared from arena without a trace which leaves everyone completely baffled.

 _"W-What just happened? Mystogan... just withdrew from the match? Where did he go? Since when did he disappear into?"_

 _"Beats me..."_

 _"That is unCooooool!"_ Comments from the commentators rolled around as they were as confused as well but decided to continue the match since they had no way of explaining his sudden disappearance.

Soon afterwards, the barrier simply disappeared from the town as Natsu stood victorious by default since his opponent fled the event before they could even finish the fight. His head was still full of questions since after witnessing a rather confusing situation around him.

It wasn't long enough before a small slightly burnt paper floated in the air near him in which he caught it with his hand before examining it as it contain a small message from within.

 _"That was a pleasant battle... although that last attack could've defeated me and at the same time, expose my identity to the public. I'd rather not go into that since I have a mission to fulfill so I'll have to entrust this to you... Natsu Dragneel."_

It took him to finally realize what the message meant before burning it completely as it looked towards the distance with a relieved smile on his face.

"Really? Do you have to seriously part like this, you bastard..." He muttered jokingly. "Whatever, leave it to me..."

However, his brief celebration soon finally came to an abrupt end as he began to face another last opponent that he wanted to defeat. It took him a moment to turn around and eventually saw the person behind him who had been waiting for him at the very start.

"I see that you've finally revealed yourself... ... Sting." Natsu smirked.

"Shall we get started, Natsu-san?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sup everyone... This is the wrap for the chapter. Next one will finally feature a tease battle between Sting and Natsu but I'll still include the tag team battle so don't worry. Sorry for not replying for your reviews. I just got a ton shit of assignments and other things in my studies and I was just able to upload this because I got a free time in the weekend but unfortunately, I will be more busy than usual. :(**

 **So, how's the new event for Chariot. This canon event is one of the most disappointing events of the games for me since it was stacked with fanservice and nakama-essence of the story which is already common in the previous chapters of the story. I decided to turn it into a more serious one in order to flesh out other characters participating. But tell me what you think in the reviews. I'd appreciate that :)**

 **Oh and another last announcement, I'll be ending the fic at the end of the Future Rogue Arc just to prevent the story to receive many chapters that would be very tedious for readers to read in the future but I'll be dividing it into separate stories if I had to advance further into Tartaros Arc.**

 **That's all for now in the chapter... I'll see you guys next time.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	20. Infernal Rage

**A/N: Hello everyone! wiErD here and kicking. Sorry for the long update because of school and studies blah blah blah... I might just repeat the same reason so let's just get started for this chapter. :)**

 **Hope ya like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or anything relative to its elements and characters. Hiro Mashima owns them.**

* * *

 **\- Infernal Rage -**

The audience within the arena are all cheering from their seats as one of the most anticipated clashes between mages and teams has finally come to light, mainly to Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe. It's been quite the talk amongst all the other people even outside the arena in the last few years since both two were rumored to their aliases and their display of strength in those years though with the former staying under the radar due some obvious reasons while the latter simply rising above the ranks.

Both of them have never clashed before and this is actually the first time they've finally faced against one another without holding back. Lacrima-visions soon focused over to the two dragonslayers as both team members from the arena simply cheered for their respective participants in the event.

"Go get 'em, Natsu!" Happy shouted from the sidelines together with the rest of the guild who were giving their best support for the pinkette to win this fight.

"Show him what your made of, Natsu!"

"Give it your all!"

Chapati and the other commentators soon began their own comments for the impending duel between two dragonslayers.

 _"It looks like only two undefeated players have finally clashed with each other... This is also one of the most anticipated battles in the events as these two mages seemingly had a history between each other and had been fighting for superiority of who's stronger. With the time ticking down, there's little more time to spare with these two powerful mages in the battlefield but we might able to see another spectacular fight... Who will win, Fire Dragon or the White Dragon...?"_

 _"... It's a battle between dragonslayers who carry anti-dragon magic. Get ready everyone, the dragonslayer battle is about to begin."_ And with that announcement, the roars grew louder as fans from both different sides began to cheer for their favorite players.

"Go! Sting-kun! Show them the true power of a dragonslayer!" Lector cheered from their guild's lounge alongside with Frosch.

"Fro thinks so too."

Leaving the aside, Natsu and Sting silently stood apart from each other in a fair distance as the former still had his previous injuries that he suffered during his fight with the other mages, especially Mystogan. Although it may seem like a disadvantage, Natsu never shown signs of strains and other exhausting expression as his face was all but dead serious towards the blonde-haired dragonslayer.

"It looks like fate really can't wait for us to battle against each other, eh?" Sting nonchalantly spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was hoping for our fight to be settled on the last day but it seems like it's not going to happen... Well, too bad for Rogue though... He was just gearing up to battle Gajeel." He continued.

"Gajeel? What does Rogue have to do with that Iron-stick?" Despite having a serious conversation, the insult towards his rivals never left entirely and he was quite sure that Gajeel might've heard that even from far away.

"Beats me... What matters right now is me surpassing you, Natsu-san." Sting declared before stretching his fist in front of him with a prideful smirk on his face. "I'll defeat you right here and now...!"

It was then Natsu became silent as he simply didn't reply back to his declaration and only made his stance to ready himself. A transparent barrier was soon shot out through the sky and simply encased the two inside, causing them to undergo into a single duel against each other as Sting also readied his stance while keeping his sights on the pinkette.

"But you know, it might seemed a little bad for my taste if I defeat you right now, Natsu-san..." He paused for a moment before pointing out his reasons towards his battered state which was sustained during his fight with Mystogan.

"... Seeing you now in that state, it may as well be an easy win for m-" Without warning, Sting was instantly sent flying towards a pile of debris as Natsu dashed straight towards him with a flaming fist that connected to his face before causing a large powerful blast to where he crashed at. Members of Sabertooth were undoubtedly stunned at the first strike as they even failed to predict his fast moves in a spur of a moment.

On the other hand, Fairy Tail members were slightly astonished by it, seeing that it's only one thing that is quite common for Natsu to do if he was being underestimated.

Regaining his composure, Natsu stood up in defiance as he looked over to the crash and gazed at the surprised dragonslayer with a vicious look.

"Who says you're making this easy? You got quite the mouth in you... Is this what being a true dragonslayer means?" He mocked as Sting staggered back from the crash before wiping off a small patch of blood from his mouth before smirking in delight towards the pinkette.

"Hmph... I was just getting started... I'm not the same person who crumbled back three years ago... Let me show you what I'm really capable of..." Sting retorted before moving into a stance that soon glowed out in white color, showing his preparation of spell casting.

 **"White Dragon's Hallowed Strike!"** Stretching out his arms outward in front of him, Sting let out a burst of white energy beam that went straight through the pinkette, thus engulfing him along with it. The blast went as far towards the edge of the barrier as it slammed viciously upon it before causing a widespread white explosion that blew everything back.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu shouted his spell before engulfing both his hands and swiped them sideways to disperse the wave which soon created an opening for him as he instantly inhaled through his mouth and called forth another joint spell.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He let out a large fire wave in retaliation towards Sting who smirked underneath his breath before jumping high in the air and tried to use his own version of a dragon's roar.

 **"White Dragon's Roar!"** Instead of a traditional blast of roar, Sting simply let out a rather white laser-type roar towards Natsu who dodged it for a moment before examining it in surprise.

"Laser?!" Natsu spoke out in disbelief.

It was not long until Sting redirected his roar once more towards his back, prompting the pinkette to easily dodge it before looking back at the blonde-haired man with a slightly confused look. This was his first time seeing a dragonslayer able to redirect his roar into his opponents if it missed its mark for the first time. It may seemed like a homing wave of light beam in his eyes however it does not pose as a problem to him.

Ignoring the roar behind him, Natsu began to sprint towards him before clasping both his hands ablaze and jumped high in the air before fixating his eyes towards the unmoving dragonslayer.

 **"Fire Dragon's Pulverizing Inferno!"** Moments after calling out his spell, Natsu slammed his fists down on the ground in which Sting tried to evade as a large pillar of fire erupted from the ground and caused everything around him to instantly melt and evaporate due to its intense heat. The roar also incinerated as it tried to go past the pillar which slightly surprised Sting as he watched the flames burn everything around it, reminding him of who he was actually fighting.

As expected of the Salamander, it would be not easy to take him out since he has grown even more stronger than he thought he was before. However, that mindset never changed his arrogance as he disregarded his acknowledgement towards the pinkette on being a real dragonslayer. No matter how powerful he would be right now, it would not change the fact that he's entirely different from him.

He's the true dragonslayer after all.

..

..

As the flames died down, Natsu recomposed himself before looking towards the blonde-haired dragonslayer before speaking.

"What's wrong? Did something got in your way of becoming a true dragonslayer?" Natsu teased.

"Don't get so full of yourself, Natsu-san... I still haven't shown you of what it means to be a real dragonslayer. But as I expected, you're really stronger than I took you for, otherwise I would be disappointed." Sting retorted.

"Heh, keep saying those words and you'll regret it..." He warned.

"Well, that means you're still not even going all out ever since from the start, right? Why don't you show me what you're really made of and I'll answer you with the same power..." After saying that, Natsu's expression immediately turned serious as his pink locks shadowed his expression as if something snapped him from those words of his.

"You always crave everything for power, huh? I still don't understand of why people like you had to do everything and even kill your own parent just for that one thing..." He muttered silently without any hint of emotion behind it.

"Understand? It's to become the strongest mage in all of Fiore! I've set my sights in surpassing every person who is higher than me and you're one of them. It won't be long until I'll be able to defeat you with my own hands, Natsu-san... This is what this fight is all about! And this is what I've been waiting for in all those years..." He paused.

"... Tell me, what did you join here in the first place? What are you fighting for? The Fairy Tail I know can still get their title back during those years when you were around but what did you do? You ignored everything and retreated from those opportunities until your guild declined into one of the most weakest. Why didn't you fight back? What's holding you back from reclaiming it all in the last seven years?" He demanded in which Natsu became silent as the people listened to their conversation and stopped their cheering.

Both sides never spoke at each other as Sting waited for a response to his former admirer. It took only a few more seconds until Natsu inhaled deeply before lifting his head to face him with determination.

"It's for our friends... ... ... We've been waiting for all this time. For them to come back... And we patiently endured everything, our suffering, our sadness, our grief... But we kept on living... Living throughout these hardships, knowing that we're still hanging on to our hope that they will all come back here... In our guild..."

"... For you it must be very useless but that just what Fairy Tail is. For someone like you wouldn't understand one thing about it since you never even care at all for your comrades."

Sting could only scoffed at his reply as he began to insult him once more.

"Comrades? They're only the ones needed for the weak who can't even become strong. A strongest guild would never need such inferior members in the first place. If they can't even keep up with us then might as well go down and become like the rest of you. I don't understand why Wendy would join to such a weak person like you... Well, either way, I'll make sure I'll save her this time unlike yo-"

Sting felt the need to jump back on instinct as he instantly felt a sudden change of the pinkette's power as flames turned into pure crimson causing his eyes to turn into deep red, replacing his once black onyx orbs that soon shocked the entire crowd as they all both looked at the dragonslayer with caution and worry. His pink hair was also dyed in crimson red as flames erupted out from his body in the process.

Makarov and Mavis were the first ones to have notice the quality of magic that Natsu was trying to give. For them to be able to witness a great change from pinkette's behavior is odd and surprising since Natsu never even went to such lengths as releasing his pure anger on someone. He's just no that kind of person to bear such hatred.

"Wha...What kind of magic power is this?" Makarov stuttered in disbelief before looking towards the First Guild Master in worry.

"His magic has simply transformed. He had amplified his emotions right into his magic, giving him into another form."

"Another form...?"

"Magic is very versatile and unique. It changes all due to the user's will and emotion, giving birth to more unknown magics that even I couldn't know. After all, humans are born with many emotions in which magic also stirs along with it." She explained before looking cautiously at the pinkette once more.

Unlike Makarov, she eventually noticed something wrong inside his magic... It is as if there is something hidden from the power he was currently giving. However, she didn't make any moves yet as she simply sat there with a dead serious expression, looking as the battle begins to change once more.

..

..

The two dragonslayers simply stood apart from each other with Sting waiting patiently as he begins to witness the rage of the pinkette with his very own eyes. He wanted to provoke him in order to draw out his true power and fight him head-on. But despite it being successful, he couldn't deny the fact that he got actually scared at the release of it. It is as if something was ominous behind that flames of his since it was stronger and hotter than it used to be. Even a touch of it will certainly give him significant damage.

"Hoh, so you've finally gotten really serious about this, Natsu-san..." Sting remarked but Natsu simply ignored his comment and started walking slowly towards him with his face shadowing his expression that soon made all of the crowd to remain silent as the battle between had turned for the worse possible scenario.

It was becoming a rather serious battle between them and the atmosphere weighing down on them seemed to be affecting everyone's joy and suddenly turned into uncertainty and fear.

Stopping on his tracks, Natsu stayed still for a moment before slowly glowing in deep red color together with his flames, engulfing him in a large dome of hellfire that caused everything around him to catch in flames instead of melting.

A large red crimson haze covered the entire field as the temperature rose up into seemingly higher levels as Sting looked shockingly at the sight before him.

It was then, Natsu finally spoke in rather menacing growl that somehow struck the white dragonslayer in fear.

 **"Just who are you to say such things about her!?"**

..

..

 **"Infernal Flame Dragon Mode!"** Shouting forth his power, Natsu brought a powerful surge of crimson flames from his body as they traveled in all directions, shaking the ground to its very core as Sting held his ground before witnessing the rage of the fire dragon firsthand. Despite the fear felt throughout his body, Sting smirked underneath before challenging him.

"Now that's more like it... Now we're able to go all out-"

In a split-second, Sting received a rather insane power punch right into his gut before being roughly sent away in a booming speed before crashing into a large debris as he was left surprised after Natsu instantly dashed right in front of him in blinding speeds that shocked many spectators, especially to mages who were unable to catch his inhumane speed just now.

"W-What happened just now... How-" Gray was left surprised at the fight before turning his attention to Erza who was just as surprised as well after witnessing a speed that even she could not do.

However, she left her surprises aside and turned to her worries over the pinkette who had changed his flames after a brief conversation with Sting.

"I didn't even notice how he was able to move that fast...!" Lucy stammered.

..

..

As the dust settled around him, Sting slowly tried to get back on his feet as his body was rattled all over in just one punch that soon caused him to grit in frustration after taking such a heavy hit from the pinkette that easily.

Wiping off a patch of blood coming out from his mouth, Sting turned over to the crimson dragonslayer with anticipation before using his magic to fight back.

 **"White Dragon's Holy Beam!"** Putting his arms in a open-palm fashion, Sting let out a beam of white magic towards the dragonslayer in which he easily dodged before returning is counterattack.

 **"Infernal Flame Dragon's Roar!"** After briefly inhaling from his lungs, Natsu let out a powerful roar of red flames from his mouth as it blasted it way towards Sting but managed to dodge it before exploding into a nuclear-sized explosion at the edge of the barrier that soon got all the attention of the crowd as they cheered after being able to witness another spectacular fight, although the combatants are really getting over to the edge.

The contest is not important anymore. This was more like a personal issue between them as Natsu never stopped his onslaught towards the Sting who was barely holding on his own after taking too much hits from the pinkette with nothing to counter his insane speed and power.

Even Rogue was surprised at the turn of the events, seeing that a First Generation Dragonslayer was easily overpowering the Third Generation in sheer power.

Recovering in a safe distance, Sting needed to bring in some of his power in order to test himself to surpass the fire dragonslayer.

"It's time I use this form- **White Drive...!** "

An immense white glow formed around the blonde-haired dragonslayer as the crowd began taking notice to his change as well.

"Here I go, Natsu-san!" With that declaration, Sting proceeded to attack Natsu with the use of hand-to-hand tactics.

Of course, Natsu didn't even faze a bit from his transformation as he stood defiantly as he came closer him and began to trade blows against each other with him easily parrying each in every of his attacks, much to the white dragonslayer's surprise.

 **"Is this what a true dragonslayer really is?"** Natsu taunted before nailing his right flaming fist towards his face and sent him crashing once more to the wall as Sting fell onto his knees before glaring back at the crimson dragonslayer.

Coughing roughly from his mouth, he wiped away a streak of blood away with his arms before looking back at the crimson dragonslayer in fear. He never thought that Natsu has something like this up in his sleeve.

Is this the power that he's been hiding for all those years?

However, he set his thoughts aside as Natsu relentlessly began his onslaught towards him, causing the blonde-haired dragonslayer to retreat for a moment away from him as he was being chased around the battlefield with the pinkette shooting off powerful forms of fire towards him, exploding over to the distance. In each of those misses sometimes rattled the barrier at the edge as the force of the attack was seemingly powerful to knock out one mage in just one strike.

..

..

..

Wendy immediately widened her eyes in surprise as she felt a familiar power just now. Sitting up straight all of a sudden, she glanced back towards the door in great worry as her heart begun to feel heavy for some reason. Something is not right.

Moving her blanket sheets aside, she instantly rushed out from the infirmary. Porlyusica and Carla were surprised at her sudden departure as the two of them tried to get her but she was already out of sight.

"Where is she going?" Porlyusica asked in confusion but Carla couldn't know behind the reason but she definitely knew that something was not right at her sudden change of behavior.

"I'll go after her!" She unfurled her wings and tried to catch up to her as soon as possible in order to prevent her from getting hurt from whatever things she was about to do.

.

.

Meanwhile, Wendy soon felt the same sensation that she felt back at the infirmary. There is no mistaking it.

It's definitely from Natsu. And the change of magic quality and the familiar dread that she felt years back, it's all the same. This is something that she wished that she would never ever want to see it happening again. Using her magic to boost her speed to get outside towards the arena, the bluenette never wasted any time as she finally realized the magic circling around the pinkette in the battle.

In just a matter of seconds, she eventually made it to the outside and noticed her other friends who were watching from the sidelines. It didn't take long for them to notice the bluenette coming into view as they all smiled in relief after seeing her fine and all right.

"Wendy! You're alright!" Lucy cried out in happiness. However, Wendy set aside their joy and simply focused on finding the pinkette as soon as possible.

"What are you doing here, Wendy?-" Erza was about to speak when the bluenette cut her off.

"Where's Natsu?" She asked frantically.

"Over there..." Both of them pointed over to the lacrima-vision and it didn't take long until Wendy recognized the power he was currently using. A sudden shock of disbelief went into her body as her worry turned into great concern after recognizing the form.

.

.

"N-No way... ... He's using it..." She muttered in distraught until Erza and the others eventually caught up of what she just said. At the same time, Carla eventually made it to the group, only to be shocked to find at the course of the battle happening between Natsu and Sting.

"What do you mean using it?! What's happening?" Erza tried to ask but Wendy ignored her yet again and turned towards Carla with a worried look on her face.

"Carla... Take me to Natsu! I need to stop him from using that form!"

"!"

Everyone took a form of surprises as they all looked at the bluenette with uncertainty.

"Wendy... What's happening? Can you tell us what's going on?" The others tried to ask for information but Carla already grabbed the recovering bluenette and decided to fly away towards the town where the battle was taking place. Everyone was already panicking as Erza tried to use her Heaven's Wheel Armor to chase after them but was stopped by Gray who had a firm expression on his face.

"Gray! What are you doin-"

"We should leave it to her... We don't know what is happening but we can all find it out once Wendy was able to calm him down... ..."

"I know that but still-"

"They will come back... Let's trust this to her this time." He spoke unusually cold for some reason which only made the redhead to grit her teeth in frustration as she settled down and turned to watch helplessly in the lacrima-visions as Natsu poured out his red crimson flames into the battlefield, destroying anything that came into contact with it.

"Actually, we have to do something for them as well..." Erza began to speak.

"What is?"

"Call off the match... We need to let the referee know the real situation."

..

..

..

The town was in shambles and the flames surrounding the battlefield is covered with a large barrier which made it hard for the two get inside as they watched Natsu resumed his relentless attacks on the white dragonslayer who was barely moving up on his own as he too had already suffered too much hits and the intensity of the flames didn't help him either.

Natsu simply stood there, still engulfed in those red hot flames which was completely different from the flames he was emitting the whole time. She can feel the anger and hatred coming out of it. His emotions are currently being pushed forth towards the form of magic and Wendy needed to do something before things got out of hand between him and Sting.

"Wendy, what is really happening to him?!" It was then Carla could not keep herself silent any longer as she too felt confused and worried at the same time for the pinkette.

The bluenette hesitated for a moment before finally answering.

"It's his forbidden form... ... It's something that I don't want him to use despite the situation calls for it."

"Forbidden form?! He has something like that?!"

"When he uses that form, he will slowly lose his reason and eventually will become hostile to anyone he will come across to. This has happened before and it's the second time this form was unleashed from him." She quivered in her voice as she looked worriedly over to the dragonslayer.

"What do you mean, this happened before?!"

"It showed up when he tried to protect me from him." Wendy frowned as she both turned towards the two dragonslayers. She still remembered that day when he tried to protect her from Sting the other day.

The manifestation of the form didn't take place at the same time. Rather, it slowly surfaced when he was out training and the color of his flames became more redder and hotter than before.

She was able to calm him down by talking to him and promised to not use that form ever again. Natsu knew the risk all too well and had sworn to never lose himself towards that power.

But she never thought that he would unconsciously bring out that form in pure anger towards Sting and she was not there to stop it before it manifested. And judging from his current state, Natsu was beginning to lose his reason and slowly turned hostile.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I need to get to him... It's the only thing that will return him back to normal."

"What do you mean back to normal? Are you saying that there's a chance for him to lose control?" Carla panicked in worry, knowing the risk that they're about to undertake.

Wendy could only bite her lip in frustration before looking back at the pinkette.

"I'm... not sure. But I'll try to get him back no matter what! I can't let him lose himself." She spoke in determination.

"I just can't let you go off on your own-"

"I know that... ... That's why I'll have to go alone and talk to him." Wendy cut her off with a determined look which made the Exceed to hesitate for a moment before finally deciding.

"I never said I refused in letting you go off on your own... We'll do this together."

A smile made its way to the bluenette's lips as both of them nodded in response until they received a telepathic transmission coming from Warrod.

 _"Wendy? Are you there?! This is Warren... Master had me contact you on the way about the situation..."_

 _"Master?!"_ Both Wendy and Carla thought out in surprise.

 _"He knew all too well about the situation... The others have called to the announcers to end the match. Lacrima-visions were shut down and the crowd are being kept in the dark about the situation... The other participants were called back to the stadium and being put on hold. The only ones remaining there are Natsu and that Sabertooth guy... Master knows that you knew how to get back Natsu to his normal self, right?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"This is your chance, Wendy... ... The announcers are trying to cover the whole situation in order to prevent panic. The barrier will be nullified at any moment so be careful out there."_

 _"Yeah... Thank you everyone."_ Wendy smiled in thought before cutting off their transmission as they began to see the barrier cracking up into pieces until they finally gave in and shattered in place, thus giving them passage through the battlefield where the two dragonslayers are fighting.

.

.

Carla and Wendy simply flew over to the burning debris of the town itself as they tried to make their way towards the center of the battlefield.

It didn't take long for them to easily recognize the pinkette from the distance as he stood there defiantly over to the lying body before him as red flames continued to pour out from his body before dissipating and grabbed the body by its head and lifted him up before him and formed a wicked smile on his face.

The two could only widen their eyes in disbelief after seeing the person he was holding was none other than Sting.

His body was wounded and scorched in some parts. His face was slightly dirtied and injured from the blows he took from the pinkette as if he was battered seriously to the bone.

They stopped just a few meters away from them with Natsu still not aware of their presence as he solely focused his attention over to the wounded dragonslayer in his arms.

 **"What's wrong? Why aren't you moving? I thought you were just getting started?"** His voice felt otherworldly as he spoke towards him.

Wendy took a careful observation to the pinkette as she saw his fangs more sharper than ever. His eyes bear that of a bloodthirsty predator as his once black onyx eyes were replaced with crimson ones that glow in broad daylight. His pink-hair completely dyed in crimson red as flames with the same color burst out from his body, giving off an intense heat in just a couple of meters away.

There's no time to waste.

"Natsu!" It was then she finally called out his name in which he noticed as he averted his gaze over to her from the unconscious dragonslayer.

Flames dissipated but his new features remained as he stood silently over to the distance, looking at the bluenette in a complicated expression.

.

.

Both of them were silent for a few seconds until Natsu threw Sting away towards the debris, causing another cloud of dust in the vicinity as Natsu finally focused his attention over to her.

"Carla... Take Sting and get out of here." It was then Wendy decided to speak.

"What are you saying? I can't leave you alon-"

"Please, Carla... I'm counting on you." Her voice sounded firm for the first time which shocked the Exceed as she looked at her with a worried expression but decided to comply as well as she took flight and went over to the crash and grabbed the wounded dragonslayer before flying away, leaving Wendy finally alone with him.

The sound of destruction and burning furniture can only be heard on both sides as the two stood in front of each other in a fair distance until she decided to speak.

"Natsu... ... It's me, Wendy."

 **"..."**

"Natsu... I need you to calm down... Please, this is not what you wanted to end-" A sudden beam of fire shot towards her as she narrowly dodged it in mere inches towards her hair as the beam exploded near the distance as Natsu raised his hand, pointing towards her with an empty expression.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted out in worry.

"Don't worry! I'm alright... Just- get everyone out of here. I'll try to bring him back!" She reminded once more which didn't help the Exceed in worrying over her but she continued to fly away from sight, finally leaving both her and him alone in the ravaged town outside Domus Flau.

Lacrima's were turned off for obvious reasons and the two dragonslayers remained standing apart from each other with Wendy looking at the crimson pinkette in worry.

 **"Who... ... ... are you?"** He spoke once again but Wendy never budged from his words as she simply looked at him dead in the eye.

"Natsu... It's me. Don't you remember? It's me, Wendy."

.

.

 **"W..e..n..d..y.."** His voice trailed off in thought as the red flames around him began to simmer down, following his current emotions.

However, a sudden surge of red flames erupted once more as Natsu instantly screamed in agony before touching his head in pain as if something was hurting him from the inside. Wendy could only watch him struggle on his feet before aimlessly shooting out fire waves around him to vent out his emotions.

"Natsu-"

 **"Stay away!"**

"!" Wendy stopped moving as she saw him lifting up his hand to her as if he was preventing her to get close. She could see his expression mixed in despair and anger altogether. The power is making him hard to control himself in the process.

 **"Don't- come any closer... ... I- don't want to hurt you!"** He sounded distressed and it would seemed like he somehow managed to get himself back but it was only for a moment as the flames began to heat up in reddish color, burning everything around him and Wendy could feel the intensity of it despite being far away from him.

"Natsu... Calm down. This is not you at all! The Natsu I know is calm-"

 **"Shut up!"** He screamed in anger before letting out a powerful roar of flames from his mouth that soon shot towards her in blinding speeds in which alerted her as she decided to use her magic and created a large dome of compressed air around her, deflecting the roar into two direction before simmering down as Natsu lessened his roar towards her.

After a few moments, Wendy eventually dispersed her magic and decided to look at him one more time before giving herself a deep sigh and decided to walk towards him slowly.

"Don't let it control you, Natsu... I'm here with you... Please, just calm down. You're better than this." She softly spoke.

A searing pain went over to the pinkette head as he noticed her coming over to him. Taking the urge to back away, Natsu tried to warned her.

 **"S-Stay away!"**

"Natsu... Please, come back to me."

 **"I'm not him!"** He shot out a fire beam towards her but unfortunately, the shot was way off as it brushed past her which only shocked him. He was supposed to blast her away but for some reason, he unintentionally missed his shot.

What's happening?

Right now, something must be preventing him from killing her or even harming her in one bit. All he can do is back away.

 **"Wha... What is happening? Why can't I hurt her?"** He tried to ask himself in the process.

"Because you promised to never hurt me... That you will protect me. Don't you remember?"

 **"P-Promise?"** The flames had started to shrink in size as his thoughts became clearer. His memories eventually reverted way back to recollect that time when he made a promise with her.

"Please, come back to me... I need you, Natsu." After a couple of seconds, she was already a few inches near to him as Wendy slowly held his hands which were once covered in flames but dissipated as soon as her hands touches his. His crimson eyes widened in shock as it was merely gazing over to her brown hazel orbs in wonder.

"I'm right here, Natsu..." She smiled before inching herself closer to him and eventually embraced him affectionately as the red flames around him immediately disappeared. His eyes reverted back to normal, his hair returned to its natural pink color and his sharp fangs eventually returned back to their normal state as tears formed up from the pinkette's eyes, seemingly able to return back to his former self.

He knelt there in tears until he felt her warm embrace which only made him lose his strength even more, after recollecting all that he had done.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Wendy..."

"It's alright now... It's not your fault. I'm right here with you."

"I- I almost-"

"It doesn't matter anymore... You came back." She smiled. He can only look at her in great worry as he slowly wrapped his arms around her protectively, seeing her finally okay.

"I'm sorry, Wendy."

The two seemingly stayed like that for a moment as the flames around them eventually dissipated, leaving nothing but burnt structures and destroyed buildings.

..

..

..

On the other hand, Mavis eventually noticed the disturbing presence inside the pinkette finally leaving his body. The others were still unaware of the situation but she was inwardly glad that the incident has been averted. It took only a few seconds until Makarov noticed the pinkette's powers gradually returning back to normal.

"So she finally did it." He spoke in reassurance.

"It seems like it."

"You don't sound pleased, First Master."

"It's nothing to be worried about... I'm just thinking of something." Makarov was very well convinced at her reply but decided to play along with it since she was probably thinking something that even he could not follow. He could only hope that it doesn't sound too troublesome for all of them.

Mavis could only narrow her eyes in response as she tried remembering the sensation that she felt unto the boy's power earlier. Something is definitely not right about what happened into him lately. For his magic to easily change into something powerful that is based on his emotions, she could feel a negative feeling within it.

She couldn't explain it but for some reason, there's a slight heavy feeling of evil energy that momentarily overcame him due to the negative emotions. It is as if it was like a curse.

She couldn't tell the speculation right away. There's a lot of mysteries going on around here in the games and each of them are yet to be revealed in the future. All they can do is wait and be prepared for anything that might come in the future.

 _'Something is bound to happen in the near future.'_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the wrap. How did you like the twist?**

 **Well, for the chapter?**

 **It seems like Natsu felt like a moment of rampage in their, no thanks to Sting by the way for provoking him. Oh, and we have a forbidden form coming from Natsu. Yup, that's right. Here's the explanation, I didn't want to feature much about what happened during their seven year gap but this one is just one of the other flashbacks that would be explained on the next chapter. As you can see from Mavis' observation, it is somewhat powered by negative emotion and it didn't help him back when Sting tried to harm Wendy back at chapter 10. It's a foresight when I purposely bolded his statement, seeing him powered by a negative emotion and the fight with Sting eventually tipped the boiling point and that Mavis closely related it to a curse and you know where this came from.**

 **Yep, it's the introduction of the END powers that are yet to be awakened but this will not feature in the story but rather on the sequel if it has one. I merely made a tease to make sure how I would want to manifest Natsu's END powers in the FT universe. As far as the manga goes, it'll be a long time for Hiro to reveal it or possibly won't intend to (I hope he will unleash it.)**

 **In my opinion of the 7 years, I think Natsu would have the time to unconsciously bring out some portion of END powers in those training times. Let's save the book for the next sequel. In addition, it'll be more fun to have accidents in the games, makes the story a bit more conflicting as time goes by.**

 **Well, anyways, I'm sorry for not updating recently, got studies and some updating for the other stories as well so yeah, I'm stomped... Needed some rest for posting too much. But this is still my main focus so don't worry, I'll try to post in a week or so**

 **Thanks again for your reviews and supports. A lot has been PMing me to update this story. Don't worry, I'll try to keep my head on the track to post more chapters :)**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	21. Evil Intentions

**A/N: Hello guys! wiErD here... Got chapter 21 ready and done.**

 **Sorry for the late update... Had too many things to do and before I even knew it, I can't touch my stories as well. I've been swapping my time on both stories in order to update once in awhile.**

 **Well as expected, it would be a matter of time for someone to flame this story because of the odd pairing. Just to remind, I'm not that affected in any way because I know how this story plays out and I can tell that reader never even bothered to look at the first chapter and read along the way as he had no idea of what he is talking about. A shame really... If you have an open mind then you would know how to appreciate it and that you will know that there's a timeskip in this.**

 **That's just really proves that you're a bad reader. Or maybe even more worse than that I suppose.**

 **Disclaimer: I never own FT or any of its elements. Hiro Mashima owns them.**

* * *

 **\- Evil Intentions -**

The second day of the games is still going under way despite the commotion that happened earlier in the last event during the Duel. None of the spectators nor the crowd are aware of what happened earlier during the last fight between Sting and Natsu since the lacrima-visions were abruptly interrupted in the middle of the battle.

With reasons unknown, the match already ended and resulted to an unfinished battle between two dragonslayers, much to the crowd's disappointment. At least, that's what the organizers announced after the fight.

They cannot reveal the truth of a mage running amok with his powers during an event. It would undoubtedly start an uproar or panic all over the arena and the best way to avert the disaster is to seal the truth in mere false words in order for the games to continue.

Nevertheless, the scores and the points are distributed to the teams during the last match and the games are still on their course throughout the day as spectators and other people continued to deafened Domus Flau with their roars and cheers for their respective teams in the process.

.

.

Situated in Fairy Tail's infirmary was the whole A team, in addition of the two Exceeds and Porlyusica who has been their medical advisor for this year's games. All of them were all standing in great worry beside the bed where Natsu was seen to be resting within it. A few minutes has already passed after the whole incident circling around him and Sting back at the event. Everyone is on the edge at the moment, especially Wendy who had been worried for his well-being for quite some time as her gaze never left his resting figure one bit.

Happy was slightly tearing up as he turned to look at his partner in great concern. Never in his life would see him conflicted like this. I mean, he's Natsu. He always gets away with everything with a proud grin in every fight he gotten himself into. However, this unprecedented situation got him really exhausted and tired from it.

The atmosphere was gloomy as if the liveliness of the boisterous guild was never there. All of them were all wearing worried expressions as they have nothing else to do towards the situation.

It was then, a knock soon came from the doors as several heads from the group turned in to look and eventually saw Master and some of the B Team members coming straight right in. It seems all of them were worried as well since it involved someone in their family and guild.

Erza could only make a silent nod as Makarov slowly waded himself towards the resting pinkette and eventually tried to observe his current state.

"How is he?" He soon asked without leaving his gaze towards him.

"He wasn't physically injured, seeing that he handled himself easily in the last fight but the incident wore his mental state out. He only needs some rest if he wanted to recover quickly." Porlyusica explained before moving in towards them and stood amongst the group with a complicated expression.

"Just what in the world happened to him?" Gray tried to ask but Lucy lightly nudged his arm, urging him to refrain from asking anymore questions.

.

.

"I know there's a lot of things concerning about Natsu right now but I want to take things slowly if we were going to get through all this." Makarov soon spoke in which caused the others to simply nod in response as he began to turn towards the bluenette who had been sitting right beside the dragonslayer for quite some time.

"... The games are still continuing and we cannot avoid to miss our presence towards the other teams or we'll be disqualified. Natsu participated in the last contest so he'll be given the time to rest without substituting him." He continued.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mira asked in worry.

"I don't know... Everything will be up to him. We can only hope and wait." Despite his reassurance towards his brats, their sullen faces didn't change one bit, seeing that the pinkette was really having a tough time.

Eventually, Erza had to take up the initiative and decided to break the silence atmosphere between them. After calling all the other participating members back to the arena, she soon turned towards Wendy who wasn't moving at her position as if she didn't want to leave him and tried to stay right beside him throughout the day, waiting for him to wake up.

She was about to try and convince her to come along until Makarov shot off a disapproving nod and decided to take things from here. Only Porlyusica remained inside the infirmary together with the two as Erza simply nodded to her master and went on ahead to watch the rest of the games itself.

On the other hand, Wendy simply waited patiently as she sat near his side, hoping that he would somehow recover quickly but it seems like his forbidden power really wore him out mentally.

She didn't know much of where it came from but she could only assume that it formed in his negative emotions that bottled up inside him. She was surprised that even he would eventually hide such emotions. Natsu tried so hard to conceal them from her, hoping that she wouldn't have to worry about him but right now, everything was completely revealed and she could only wonder how much he is still suffering until now.

Just recalling the events that happened to him simply made her heart heavy for some reason.

Makarov could see the uncertainty in her eyes as her body slightly trembled for some unknown reason.

"Are you scared?"

"Eh?" Wendy said in confusion before looking at the small old man sitting beside her.

"Are you scared of what might happen to him?"

There was a slight pause as her eyes drooped a little before looking back towards the resting pinkette in front of her.

"Yes... I just- don't know what to do... I wanted to help him but even in this situation, I can't do anything but helplessly watch." She replied.

"Sometimes things are really just beyond our control and that even friends can't do anything to help each other... It's a natural thing. We don't know what the future holds and that we may encounter things that might even hurt our comrades in the process."

"But I just can't stand here and waited for it to happen... ... I- I almost lost him." There was a quiver at the tone of her voice as if it was threatening to cry. Wendy winced as her memory of him losing out of control flashed right before her eyes.

..

..

"You like him, don't you?" Makarov slightly smiled while looking at the bluenette in wonder. At the same time, her thoughts about the incident quickly disappeared and immediately picked up the words that Master had just said to her.

Of course, that statement eventually got her surprised all of a sudden, seeing that he somehow brought up a sensitive topic in their conversation. A slight blush went inside her cheeks as if she was trying to suppress her embarrassment.

"I-I-I was- That's... umm!-" She stuttered in response but Makarov smiled in content towards her before reaching out to her hands and held them to his to reassure her. His fatherly side always comes around whenever one of his brats is troubled.

Well, I guess even a guild master can be a father to his guildmates. It was a surreal relationship of him between his brats but the feelings were all the same and he always wanted what's best for his children.

"That's alright, Wendy... ... It's not wrong to care or worry someone deeply, especially when they're hurt... It shows of how much they're really important for us. And I know that when the times comes for him to seek help, you'll be the first one to rush to his side as you two share a special bond between each other..." He smiled despite noticing the complicated expression on the bluenette's face and decided to continue.

"... I may not know what's going on around him but I knew that you'll be the one who will understand him the most when it matters so I'll entrust him to you, alright?"

There is truth behind his words as he knew the two of them dearly. Despite Natsu's overwhelming power, he still had his inner turmoils and Wendy is the only one who would always guide him right back on the path.

The incident between them earlier is proof of that and he believes that the two of them would be facing a lot more problems like this in the future. He just wanted to give them the amount of support that a parent would always be. After all, they're still his brats no matter how much time has passed.

True enough, his words of encouragement somehow rekindled her hope and determination as Wendy slightly smiled faintly towards her Master with sincerity.

"Thank you, Master." She spoke with a renewed gaze.

"Good... You should go back with the others. We'll take it from here. We still aren't done in our goal and Natsu wants you to do the same, right?"

"Yes... Well then, I'll leave him to your care, Master." She rested her worries for now as she headed towards the door but not before casting one last glance to the pinkette one more time before finally leaving.

Makarov could only smile inwardly to himself as he watch her disappear from the room, leaving only him and Porlyusica alone as they tended to their duties.

..

..

"Quite unusual for you to act like this in front of them." The medical advisor mused.

"Well, I may be old but I still have a heart of a loving parent that still cares for his children whenever they feel hurt or troubled." He replied with a nonchalant attitude.

"Those two... ... will eventually be facing a lot of problems in the future." There was a slight frown on her lips as she thought about the bluenette.

"I know... ... And I think that this is just the start of everything... I just hope that everyone would pull through like they've always been... I fear that something ominous might happen in the near future."

He stopped to look at the resting pinkette beside him and simply closed his eyes in content, hoping that this feeling might not be true of what he would've expected.

Day two is still ongoing and the recent contacts he had with Jellal for infiltrating the games hasn't been that easy for him as well. Aside from the goal of winning the games, the threat of Zeref's magic in the area causing him to worry about the safety of his guild. He knew that Zeref is not the kind of person he should be messing with and that having him close to Fairy Tail will bring misfortunes that would soon affect his brats as well.

At the very least, he must do something before that happens.

..

..

* * *

 _ **Back at Domus Flau...**_

Wendy eventually made it to the arena without any problems as her body was already back in shape. Her ears immediately caught up all the cheers and voices of the fans around the stadium as the events pushes on. However, due to the mysterious incident circling around Natsu and the other participants, the course of the game plans had come to an abrupt halt as the crowd was simply treated with funny commentaries in order to keep them occupied.

The rest of the group soon noticed her arrival as they all ran up to her and greeted her with joy.

"Wendy!" Lucy spoke in relief as she reached for a momentary hug between the two of them as Wendy happily accepted the embrace until they let go of each other and looked to the others as well.

"I'm see that you're doing okay... How's your injuries?" Erza turned in to ask.

"I'm fine... Porlyusica-san fixed me back in shape." She reassured.

"I see... I'm glad."

..

..

"How's Natsu?" Gray suddenly joined in the conversation as their faces drooped for a moment until Wendy continued.

"He's still recovering from the fight... It's nothing serious... Just mental stress."

"Master is with him, right? I suppose he would be alright from now on..." Erza said.

"Yeah..." The bluenette answered with a dispirited frown. Everyone knew of what she was currently feeling and decided to keep it to themselves for now since they were still in the middle of a game event.

Hoping to change the depressing atmosphere between them, Wendy turned her attention back to the results of the game as of now.

"So how's the rankings holding up?"

"Well, without having to come up with a conclusion to the event earlier, the organizers just placed out the recent recordings of the scores and added them right out to the teams... Thanks to Natsu, we already have our first score." Erza pointed over to the lacrima-visioned ranking system before them as Wendy peered over to it and saw the current rankings of team as of now.

 **Sabertooth - 20 + 8 = 28**

 **Raven Tail - 18 + 3 = 21**

 **Lamia Scale - 11 + 4 =15**

 **Blue Pegasus - 14 + 1 =15**

 **Fairy Tail A Team - 0 + 10 = 10**

 **Quatro Cerberus - 2 + 6 = 8**

 **Fairy Tail B Team - 6 + 0 = 6  
(Participant withdrawn from match.)**

 **Mermaid Heel - 3 + 2 = 5**

"Eh? Mira-san and the others never got a point?" Wendy asked after seeing no addition of points over to the other Fairy Tail team as Erza could only sweatdrop at the question before trying to answer.

"Apparently, one of the members withdrew from the match and thus, the score was nullified, resulting to a zero score for them." She explained before casting a glance to the other team who still had their horrified expression of the sudden turn of events, except for Cana who had been already replaced as a reserved member of the team to take Mystogan's place while still wearing the same laid-back yet drunken attitude.

"Aaahhh." Wendy drawled in realization.

"Even so, the event has already ended and the participants were already preparing for the matches to come so let's watch until then."

Wendy nodded at her suggestion and it was then, the crowd became louder once again as the course of the Grand Magic Games resumed once again.

Above the audience was the commentary section as Lola, Yajima and Jason continue to their conversations and opinions about the impending game events transpiring right now.

 _"Welcome back... It appears that something had went wrong with the lacrima-visions earlier so the rest of the event was not shown to us yet. However, the organizers managed to sort out the final standings and distributed the score as of now. Without further ado, let's get it on with the matches against teams!"_ Lola announced.

 _"I'm looking forward to it..."_ Yajima added.

 _"Cooooool!"_ Jason commented his usual trademark.

 _"As what the rules applied to the previous battles yesterday, there will be a roulette to determine each match to be single or tag team. First of our list is Raven Tail's Kurohebi against Quatro Cerberus' Nobarly in a single battle drawn out in the roulette..."_

As the announcement of the contenders have been called, both Kurohebi and Nobarly moved into the center of the arena as the two faced each other with serious faces as the latter began his usual shouting theme of his guild.

"WILD FOUR!"

"You're one weird person, aren't you?" Kurohebi spoke in a rather slithery way as his tone is quite similar that of a snake itself.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS WEIRD! WILD!" Nobarly shouted in determination.

Despite their bickering against each other, everyone simply took notice of the impending fight, especially Fairy Tail since one of the members of Raven Tail is participating. Aside from their underhanded tactics, they still needed to confirm every each one of their members' strength in order to analyze a plan to counter it once they get to fight against each other once again.

"It's them again, huh? I'd wager they'd be using some kind of dirty tricks also on this one." Gray narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"No matter what actions they do, we should observe and try to examine their powers... If there is a magic canceler among them, then there's no doubt that there are others which also goes on the same magnitude as the one who cheated on both Lucy and Wendy on the first day." Erza added as she crossed her shoulders to watch the fight.

Everyone nodded as they all focused their gazes towards the match. Wendy simply clutched her arms tightly out of uneasiness as she began to watch the fight. Even though it's not a big deal but something about Raven Tail makes her feel uncomfortable. It's like they were plotting something aside from cheating their way against them.

No matter what that is, she hoped that they would stop them before they could complete whatever motives they had in store for this event.

..

..

As the two contenders readied themselves, the pumpkin mascot eventually appeared to the center and briefly explained the rules of the match. and in just after a few more seconds, the match had finally started as Nobarly tried to attack Kurohebi with fists and punches in which he easily dodged as if he was not trying at all.

"WILD!" Nobarly continued to shout and his relentless assaults on the Raven Tail who doesn't even bring out any magic in him, seeing that he find his opponent to be quite weak.

"You're useless..." And in a split-second, Kurohebi grabbed his fists together and simply made a sharp twist that soon jolted the mage into a large surge of pain before his body twisted in suit to where he twisted it.

Falling down to the ground, Nobarly could only cry manly tears as his hands were merely twisted in opposite directions which now caused him to be immobile as Kurohebi stood before him with a blank expression.

"You're too weak..."

 **"Sand Rebellion!"** In an instant, Nobarly was simply launched into the air with large patches of sand that damaged him from all places and eventually knocked him out in the process, thus ending the round in just a few minutes without any real fight.

 _"A-And the winner! Kurohebi! It was a one-sided match! Raven Tail receives 10 points while Quatro Cerberus receives a 0 point in the match. He's a strong one!"_

 _"Indeed..."_

 _"Cooool...!"_

Despite with all the result coming in, Erza and the others still haven't gotten a clue of what their powers really were but the type of spell that Kurohebi used just now got them all curious.

"Isn't that Max's magic?" Gray asked.

"It's Mimicry magic." Erza deduced.

"Mimicry?"

"That's right... It's a unique magic capable of copying other's magic on the user's calibre. It's quite sure a troublesome magic."

"So the moment he used the magic, he used it to copy someone's magic in just a blink of an eye?" Gray asked.

"Perhaps to almost anyone he could observe... I'm not yet sure about the extent of his magic, seeing that he can copy anyone's magic that easily... All we can do is to prepare ourselves once we face him in the future." Erza gritted her teeth.

"Right..." Gray nodded along with the rest of the others.

..

..

 _"And now, moving on to our next match... We'll have a tag team match for the first time of this day. Let's have it for Elfman Strauss and Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A vs Chelia Blendy and Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale!"_

As soon as the teams were announced on the next fight, fans roared loudly inside the arena once again as two respective guilds were called yet again to the center of the ring to fight once more. Since the fight with Mystogan and Jura ended into a draw, people were expecting another full-out attack between rival guilds once again.

On the other hand, Elfman could only blink his eyes for a moment as he had to confirm his name being announced just now.

"Me?"

Erza and the others looked at him with anticipation as they all nodded in response before leaving a set of words of encouragement to the bulky mage.

"It seems like it... Come on, we can't have the other team waiting around. You said that you wanted to prove your strength, right? Now is the best chance for you to show it to everyone." The scarlet knight spoke in reassurance.

"Good luck you two..." Both Lucy and Wendy spoke.

"Sure, leave it to us!" Gray smiled wide in determination.

After a few moments, the two eventually went down to the arena as Elfman and Gray stood side by side with each other until they made it from the entrance and faced themselves again towards a thousand of people cheering down on them from all sides along with the opposing team.

They soon managed to see the other team as they neared towards the center and it didn't take long until they saw Lyon and some rather petite pink-haired girl beside him as his partner for this battle.

"A girl?" Elfman asked doubtfully. It was not long until they both finally stopped on their tracks and took a brief moment to observe at one another as Lyon began to speak to start the conversation.

"Looks like we're here again, Gray..."

"Seems like it..."

"Just so you know, I'm not holding back this time... The last game isn't suited for my taste to go all out." He smirked.

"Then why the hell did you sign up in that event in the first place?!" Gray sweatdropped.

"Do I need to answer for that? Of course, it's too see my beloved Juvia." He blushed before gesturing a hand towards the direction where the water mage together with her team were situated.

"Oi! Keep your hands away from my guildmates, dumb face!" Gray felt a tick mark rushing out from his veins once more.

"Muuoo... Let's focus on the match, Lyon-sama!" The mysterious pink-haired girl soon butted in with his cheeks puffed in irritation.

"So who's the girl...?" Gray soon changed the topic and turned his attention on the girl.

"This is Chelia Blendy... Sherry's cousin. She's the newest member to join as a representative for our guild because of her powers." Lyon explained.

"This girl is powerful?" Elfman asked curiously.

"I wouldn't underestimated her if I were you... This is a warning from your fellow opponent, Fairy Tail... Best to remember that." Lyon continued with a serious expression which only made the other two to tense up from his warning.

While all the three boys were already getting serious, Chelia on the other hand, simply wore a lighthearted expression as she smiled only towards her companion without gazing away from anything.

..

..

Meanwhile, Wendy and the others continued to observe the match-up and also felt confused at the appearance of the mysterious girl together with Lyon. This is their first time seeing a new member from Lamia Scale to ever send out in the Grand Magic Games.

"A girl?" Lucy spoke with confounded surprise at the combatants before her.

"From what I hear, her name is Chelia Blendy... Quite related to Sherry Blendy... The one we encountered during the battle against Oracion Seis..." Erza reminded.

"Oh yeah... I wonder what kind of power is she holding?" Before the celestial mage could return back to watch, she noticed Wendy from the side thinking about something as her attention is not directly focused on the fight as if she was simply staring into open space with a deep thought.

"Wendy?" Hoping to snap the bluenette out from her trance, Lucy called out in worry.

Fortunately, she managed to get herself back to reality as she looked at Lucy with a surprised look.

"O-Oh, sorry... I was just thinking of something..."

"The match is starting... Erza wanted us to observe the match if we ever need in defeating the other teams..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry." Wendy apologized and simply stared right back at the match to observe.

Despite her eagerness to watch for the sake of the team, she still couldn't stop thinking about the things that Natsu had said to her when he was not entirely into himself back at the event. Even knowing much of his unknown power for the last few years, she still haven't gotten the full knowledge behind its nature. And from what she had just saw just now is just proof of that.

Wendy winced after remembering some words that he said to her while she was trying to calm him down.

..

..

 _'I'm not him!'_

That one thought bothered her ever since that incident. What is he trying to say at that time? What does he mean by that?

She didn't know. But she knew that something was going on surrounding Natsu's power that causes him to utter those words. She couldn't even tell if she was talking to the real him either at that time.

All she could do is worry.

Then again, she wanted to help him for as much as she can in order to relieve of his troubles. Thinking back of her Master's advice, she must prepare herself to whatever problems that should arise from Natsu and be there for him when it matters the most.

She's not gonna let him deal his problem alone. She wanted to be there for him. That's all that matters.

After finally thinking her resolve, Wendy returned her attention back to the games together with everyone.

..

..

..

On the other hand, the four contenders began their battle stances as the pumpkin mascot went between them and simply left a few words before starting the match.

"As what the rules applied to all previous matches, your job is to defeat your opponent until they're unable to fight anymore. Time limit will be 30 minutes... The fight starts now!"

And with that, a large gong was sounded off from the distance as the match finally started, urging the four to use their respective magics and prepared to fight.

"Let's go, Elfman!"

"Yeah!"

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"**

 **"Beast Soul: Weretiger!"** Changing into his magic, Elfman takes into a form of a massive, anthropomorphous creature, similar that of a leopard as his skin contained spots all over his body, accompanied by yellow furs.

Both of them rushed at the same time as Lyon and Chelia took notice of their initial strike.

"Let's show them what we're really made of..."

"Right behind you, Lyon-sama."

At the same time, both team players of Lamia Scale made their move as they closed their distance towards the other two who simply sidestepped on opposite sides as Elfman and Gray circled the two and not long before the latter released his spell towards Lyon without a second thought.

"Heh, like that would hit me..."

 **"Ice Make: Snow Eagle!"** Clasping his hands together, Lyon released a series of ice-molded eagles to intercept with the incoming lances aimed towards him.

"Elfman... NOW!" Gray suddenly shouted as Elfman zoomed past Chelia in an effort to reach the preoccupied ice mage and tried to deliver a swift hook towards him.

Lyon instantly noticed the incoming attack as he gritted his teeth in frustration before canceling his spell at the moment and had to evade both Elfman and the lances drawn from the other side.

"Tch, you're aiming at me?" Lyon hissed as he sprinted away as Elfman continued his pursuit on the ice mage until Gray managed to sneak past behind him and tried for a spell once more.

"Got you now!"

"What the-

"Haaaaaaaahhh!"

With Elfman closing on him and Gray appearing behind him, Lyon let down his guard as he was left completely defenseless against the two, causing him to only raise his hands up to his face and defend him from the incoming attacks.

 **"Ice Make: Hammer!"** Molding his magic to create a ice hammer, Gray proceeded to swing it down towards Lyon in full speed while Elfman about to strike him with his sharp claws.

..

..

 **FWOOSH***

Before they could even land a blow on that mage, a large black torrent of wind soon surrounded Lyon, completely protecting him and inevitably shattered Gray's hammer and sent him and Elfman away in amazing distances before crashing down to the ground once again as they were left shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"W-What the hell?" Gray slightly winced in pain as the wind somehow inflicted scratches all over his body.

"I can't let anyone touch Lyon-sama..." It was then, both of them darted over to Chelia who had the same black winds swirling around her hands.

Lyon smirked as he looked at the pink-haired girl with a relieved expression, seeing that she saved him from the two just now. Casting a glance towards the baffled duo before them, Lyon stood up to recompose himself.

"I already told you before, right? Don't underestimate her..."

..

..

Back at the stadium, Erza and the others were also left shocked as they found Chelia's magic to be quite bizarre and somehow strong for some reason. She easily sent back Gray and Elfman away with just a flick of a finger as the black winds around her hands created a massive torrent that served as a shield for Lyon to be protected from any physical attacks coming into contact to him.

"What was that magic just now? Gray and Elfman were easily held back?!" Lucy stuttered in disbelief.

"That magic... ... There's no doubt about it." Wendy realized the same magic she saw back at Tenrou Island when she and Natsu were fighting one certain mage who happens to have the same nature of the magic she currently have.

"Godslayer..." She blurted out as Erza and Lucy looked at her in surprise.

"Godslayer? As in God Slaying Magic?" Lucy tried to confirm but Wendy could only nod in response.

"I kind of recognized the nature of her magic because Natsu and I happen to encounter someone with the same magic a long time ago."

"If there is Dragon Slaying Magic for dragons, then God Slaying Magic is for-" Lucy tried to finish but Wendy answered for her.

"That's right... for slaying gods. It'a a Lost Magic as well."

"In any case, the odds will be against the two of them from now on. They're now facing a formidable opponent." Erza continued as she scans the ongoing battle again with a serious look.

There's nothing for them to do at the moment other than observing the fight and cheer on them to win this through even if all odds are against them.

 _'What will you do now, Gray... Elfman?'_

..

..

..

Back at the arena, Gray and Elfman struggled on their knees as they took a significant amount of damage coming from the pink-haired girl just now. Who would've thought that a girl like her would actually possess such a tremendous magic?

Nevertheless, it would seem like this would be a tough battle for them.

"What kind of magic is that by the way, huh?" Gray asked in a disgruntled tone.

"It is as you can see... It's God Slaying Magic... Sky God Slaying Magic to be exact."

"Sky? She uses the same magic as Wendy...?" Gray asked shockingly.

"I knew of that girl's powers to be related to dragons but Chelia's magic exceeds far more than a measly dragonslayer." Lyon spoke with pride which only made the two to grit their teeth in frustration.

"Heh, are you underestimating her?"

"Not in that way... It's just speculation of how different magics different from one another."

"Wait till you get to see her fighting again but in the meantime, I'll be kicking your ass, Lyon." The raven-haired mage began clasping his hands yet again as cold mist slowly surrounds his body.

"Hmph, we'll see about that... Chelia, we're taking them down." Lyon called onto his companion who nodded in response before summoning yet again her black winds around her hands.

"Are you ready to do this, Elfman?" Gray asked the bulky mage beside him.

"What kind of a man I would be if I back out in such a fight? No matter what kind of opponents we face, I'll face them like a true man!" He shouted in defiance.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

And in just like that, the two sides prepared again to fight once more as both teams began to resume their fight against each other without wasting any time to rest. Cheers and shouts reverberated through the arena as the fight ensued before them with a spectacular scene of fighting prowess between mages.

 _"That's a natural reaction for them since Chelia could easily deflect all their attacks with her magic... Taking out one member at a time will probably work best for Fairy Tail. Then again, that doesn't mean Chelia isn't going to stand by and watch. It's a risk to be taken that she will protect her teammate every time those two try for a tag team duel against Lyon."_

 _"That's a pretty good observation there, Yajima-san."_

 _"Their fights are so Coool!"_

..

..

..

Elfman and Gray stood their ground against their seemingly powerful opponents as they were able to hold them back for too long but that doesn't mean that they're winning the fight. Despite their desperate attempts to break the stalemate, Lyon and Chelia were able to come up with the same power and skill to hold them back down from winning.

And not only that, with Chelia overwhelming power, the two are having a hard time dealing multiple strikes against her since she had her regeneration abilities to recover from her injuries. At the same time, she uses it to also recover Lyon from his wounds as well, making her a problem for the two.

Minutes passed and the fight had began to enter to its last minutes as the exhausted duo of Fairy Tail desperately tries to win against Lamia Scale with their sheer strength and stamina to continue fighting.

Lyon and Chelia didn't sustain any injuries but also experienced slight strains and fatigues after fighting for quite some time now.

Gray and Lyon once again have engaged themselves into a single battle as Elfman was left preoccupied with Chelia who soon tried to send a series of wind spells at the bulky man without stopping in order to prevent him from going after the ice mage.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you pass..." Chelia warned as she began to inhale air into her lungs and began to gather huge amounts of air into her mouth and not before long she pointed her gaze at the Take-Over mage with determination. Wendy eventually took notice of the impending spell as she widened her eyes in surprise.

"Elfman! Dodge it!"

 **"Sky God's Bellow!"** In an instant, a large vortex of black wind soared out from the mage's mouth as it ravaged on its path towards Elfman in fast speeds that left him completely shocked as he was forced to only raise his hands in defense but not long before he was sent away despite his enormous body built size.

Elfman grunted in pain as he struggled to get on his knees before looking back at the God Slayer with a grunted look.

"Oh, you're still standing? I'm impressed that you're able to withstand that spell just now... Not everyone cane take the full force of it." Chelia remarked.

"It will take even more of that to take me down, midget." Elfman replied.

"I'm not a midget!" Chelia puffed her cheeks in irritation. "Well, it seems I have to use that."

After saying that, Chelia subsequently lifts her hands in the sky, gathering more, thinner streams of air around her. Black air soon generated from her very arms, appearing in the form of stylized feathers, which rapidly grow in numbers until it condenses into an elongated mass before her with her hands. Four heavenly wings composed of black air are shown protruding from the part focused around her body, while the entire structure is surrounded by thin, spiraling currents of the very same wind, scattering some of the feathers around.

Other mages soon took notice of the sudden change of the godslayer's powers as Erza and the others noticed the intensity of the spell she was currently having right now. Even the members such as Jura from Lamia Scale widened his eyes in disbelief after seeing the spell generated by Chelia.

"You fool! Are you going to kill your opponent?!"

With all warnings started to form from the sidelines, Elfman could only watch helplessly as the spell finally completed itself while he was still trying to recover from his sore injuries. At this rate, he's never going to hold up much longer and that spell seemed to be a killer move.

Forcing a split decision to turn himself towards his magic, Elfman began to use his Take-Over once again.

 **"Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword!"** Elfman transformed his arms into a pair large of metal plates and sharp claws, that he copied from Rustyrose back at Tenrou Island. From what he learned from it, the claw is capable of cutting through everything in a single slash, however he does not plan on attacking right now. Within moments as Chelia launches her spell, Elfman struck his clawed arms to the ground before looking back at the girl with a renewed gaze.

"Fine... Come at me with all you've got... And we'll see who's tougher..." Elfman challenged as Chelia looked at him in surprise but recomposed herself afterwards before launching her secret move towards him. Everyone was just shocked at his sudden declaration as if they thought that Elfman was looking for a death wish.

"If that's what you want then I'll end this..."

 **"God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!"** Chanting her spell, Chelia flings her arms on his direction as the mass condensed black air swept towards him in binding speeds, causing Elfman to take-over for a split second until it collided to him just moments after it was thrown and caused a large blast force that soon kicked up huge pockets of dust into the air, obscuring half of the stadium as fans were left shocked at the sheer tremendous force of the spell just now.

Erza and the others immediately felt worried as they lost sight of the Strauss mage from the fight. The smokescreen went up for a few moments before finally settling down, slowly giving the onlookers the aftermath of the battle.

..

..

It was then all eyes soon darted over a silhouette figure standing at the middle of the area in which everyone was left surprised to see Elfman standing on his own after taking a full hit from the sky godslayer's magic just now.

 _"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS? ELFMAN WAS STILL STANDING AFTER TAKING A FULL HIT FROM CHELIA'S SECRET MOVE JUST NOW! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"_

With some fans and spectators still confused on what just happened, the rest of the participants observed at the sudden change of Elfman's body as they saw multiple spikes and scales covering him from head to toe which would seemed like the reason why he survived that attack just now, in addition to his hands clawed to the ground to strengthen his footing.

 **"Beast Soul: Lizardman!"**

"W-What?" Chelia stuttered in disbelief.

"What just happened?" Lyon stammered at the unbelievable sight.

"I forgot to tell you this before but Elfman isn't the kind of guy who likes to go down that easily... Don't underestimate him too much, Lyon." Gray smirked as he broke away from the struggle between them and returned into a series of ice mage battle against each other.

..

..

On the other hand, everyone began to examine of what just happened.

"That form... What is that?" Lucy asked at the new take-over Elfman just did right now.

"Lizardman... From what I can tell, Elfman donned that form in order to boost his seemingly powerful defense together with the help of his Partial Take-Over on his arms to boost his footing before taking the spell. He thought that instead of dodging the enemy's attack, he wanted to exhaust them by throwing as much spells as they can on him. Quite a unusual strategy but this finally sets them back to a stalemate between Lyon and Chelia who had little defense on their own, unlike Elfman who can do both offense and defense sufficiently with Gray." Erza analyzed.

"Amazing." Lucy remarked.

..

..

Going back on the two combatants, Elfman retracted back his claws from the ground and looked back at the shocked godslayer with a determined expression.

"It seems like it's my turn to attack now..." He dashed towards her as he prepared his claws in which caused her to leap away in a distance as Elfman stretched his claws to attack the girl only to miss in just a few meters away from her until he diverted his attention towards Lyon once again.

"Gray! Now!"

"Yeah!"

With both males nodding at their attack phase, Gray began to clasp his hands once again and prepared his own spell towards Lyon.

 **"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!"** Shooting a burst of ice from his ice-molded bazooka, Gray locked his target at Lyon who tried to summon an Ice wall to block but not long before Elfman came rushing towards him and stretched his claws that easily broke through the shield and successfully inflicted damage to the ice mage as a result.

"W-What the? I-Impossible-"

"My claw can cut through anything... Don't take too lightly on these arms of mine...!" After sending him skidding away from him, Lyon failed to notice Gray leaping out from above the bulky man as he initiated his spell once again to continue his attack.

 **"Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!"** Molding his ice into a great sword, Gray dashed straight towards Lyon in full speeds after getting a boost fro Elfman by thrusting his arms on his legs to gain momentum and flew right towards him in just a matter of seconds before slashing him in one strike that only made Lyon to scream in pain before ice shards erupted from where the slash was done and instantly knocked out the mage in the process.

The sounds of cheers roared loudly once again as the tide of the battle turns in the favor for Fairy Tail as they successfully defeated Lyon, leaving only Chelia as the remaining opponent.

 _"Lyon Vastia was finally defeated! Fairy Tail is gaining the upperhand! Only Chelia remains! Will Fairy Tail finally break through Lamia Scale?"_

 _"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"_

"Let's end this!" Gray spoke.

"Yeah!"

For what it seemed like to be their final attack on the remaining opponent, the sound of the bell rang just before they could even fight the godslayer as the time limit eventually runs out in the match, signifying it to be a close draw for Lamia Scale.

 _"The bell rang! Lamia Scale was saved by the bell! It's a draw once again on two sides! It's unbelievably shocking! Both teams displayed a great fighting prowess in this match. They both received 5 points for making a draw. What a close fight!"_

 _"It was..."_

Despite the call, everyone in Fairy Tail drooped their heads a little, seeing the fight ended into a unfortunate draw. It was a stroke of luck for Lamia Scale as they were able to hold out into the last minute.

"So it's a draw?" Wendy spoke.

"We could've won!" Lucy protested.

"That's fine either way... I think those two gave their all in this fight... We should also consider this a victory for us... Elfman and Gray fought well today." Erza smiled despite knowing the result of the battle.

Even with a draw, people began to cheer for Fairy Tail even more as they slowly witnessed each of their team members' powers and skills in battle against other guild teams. Even though the odds were against them, they never backed down one bit and kept going. It was a hard-earned respect from them.

..

..

Going back at the two, Chelia slung Lyon's shoulder over her neck as she carried her injured teammate but not before long they looked at the duo one last time with smiling faces.

"I gotta admit... I was taken by surprise there, you know... I can't believed I lost to you, Gray." Lyon winced.

"Heh, save your loss for later... There's plenty more matches to come up with me facing you again. And at that time, I'll still kick your ass." Gray retorted.

"Same goes to you too. I won't stop till I finally get Juvia."

"Are you still on about that?!"

"Thank you for a spectacular battle... Fairy Tail sure looks strong." Chelia smiled but not long before looking at Elfman with respect. "We're not gonna lost next time."

"Right... You're a man, midget..."

"I'm not a man nor a midget!"

A couple of laughs went through them until Elfman unexpectedly fell to the ground face-forward, shocking the other three in the process. Maybe it's probably he used to much magic and sustained way too many hits than he bargained for.

Whatever it is, Elfman fell like a brick.

* * *

 _ **On some part of Mercurius...**_

A shady looking knight is seen walking in the large hallways as the sound of his metal-plated boots cluttered along the silent halls and not long before stumbling in front of a seemingly large structure, obscured entirely in darkness. He stood a moment, adorning its structure before earning a rather eerily smirk forming up from his face as his words alone was heard in empty space.

"The plan to initiate this project has finally bore fruit... This year, Project Eclipse shall commence." The man spoke.

"You seemed rather in high spirits today, Arcadios." Another voice resounded from behind as the knight glanced around his back and met his gaze over a short old man with brown robes which would seemed like a priest in appearance as he turned to speak.

"Why would I be not? The plan is already set in motion. The project will finally begin its first phase for the first time."

"Are you sure about that? Using this project will undoubtedly change the fate of this world as we know it. Are you ready for its consequences?"

"The plan to take the celestial mage from Fairy Tail was failed. We never had the opportunity to take her without anyone knowing." Arcadios changed the topic.

"Of course, it would... That guild is as sharp as a blade tool. Kidnapping one of its members will surely enraged them especially when the Royal Family was behind that plan... I warn you this already, don't make Fairy Tail your enemy."

"It's not a matter of making enemies, it's a matter of obtaining asset. After all, she is required for the Eclipse plan. We'll move to plan B and use the discord between Raven Tail and Fairy Tail to retrieve her at all cost."

"Don't get too careless, Arcadios... I'm never fond of joining in this pointless project of yours."

"All will be fine... Prime Minister... After all, this is all for the benefit of saving the world."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the wrap of this chapter... For those who wanted to skip the other fights of the games, I'm afraid I can't do that since it will make the others to feel left out during the rest of the story. Although the main characters should be Natsu and Wendy, that doesn't mean I have to exclude the others from their spotlight. Come on, the only difference between them is that the two of them will enter a deeper conflict and more character development than the other at the end of the story.**

 **So basically, I'll have to include everyone to feature here. Wendy will probably have her next fight soon and Natsu also.**

 **There's not much to say on this chapter other than, the lack of Natsu and Wendy's involvement in it but I promise to give them a good appearance on the rest of the chapters. GMG is tricky to write and deviate at the same time. I admit that it's pretty damn hard to write differently from canon.**

 **I'm still writing though... Just way too many things to do in studies and shit.**

 **In any case, I hope you'll wait until then and thank you for your continuous support on this story. I appreciate it a lot. :)**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	22. Troubled Feelings

**A/N: Hey guys. wiErD here. I posted it early to compensate for the two month update. So I'll pin this right up to the update for your patience with this story :)**

 **I know some are expecting about the final fight between Natsu and Wendy against Sting and Rogue. To answer that question, it's a yes but be reminded that I'm not overly making this an one-sided match just so you know and this battle would be a gateway to change Sting's old ways and come to respect Natsu and Wendy as a result.**

 **Well, that part is still far away and we're still on day 2 but I think I'll end it here in this chapter to proceed to day 3 for the new games and matches to come.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT nor any of its elements. Hiro Mashima owns them. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Troubled Feelings -**

Natsu flickered his eyes wide awake as he found himself yet again facing the stony ceiling in front of him. Memories of what happened to him seemed to still have whacked his mind and can't seem to remember the whole part of it. Whatever it is, he knew that something went wrong yet again. He slowly turned to shift his head sideways to get a better look at his surroundings and found himself in the infirmary within the arena.

Strange...

He was sure that he was out there participating in some event. How did he end up here anyways?

Still lacking some memories of what transpired between his fight with Sting up until now, Natsu could only put a hand on his head as a small wave of pain entered into his body after trying to recollect his memories. Sadly, he just failed to do so and could only worry about what happened.

"It seems like you're finally awake, my boy." It was then a familiar gruff voice resounded from his left ear, causing him to glance his head around and saw Master patiently waiting for him.

"G-Gramps?" Natsu tried to get up but his head is still experiencing mild pain in which made his body to jolt in response for a moment until Makarov gently returned him back to his bed to relax.

"Don't move so sudden, Natsu... You still haven't recovered that much from your recent fight earlier so take it easy for now." He suggested.

"The fight... What happened?" Natsu tried to ask. At first, Makarov hesitated for a moment before finally speaking.

"You won the round... Our team had their first points of the day and is still going towards the matches."

"I see... Where's Wendy?" Feeling the need to call out her name, Natsu asked again.

"She's with the others... She wanted to stay a bit longer but the presence of our selected team members must be needed in the arena." He replied.

"I see..." He took a deep breath until he finally rested his head again to the pillow and faced the ceiling once more.

A moment of silence went on between them until the pinkette continued once more.

"Did I... ... Did I do something wrong?"

That question made the old man to suddenly quirk his brow in curiosity, seeing that he asked quite an unusual question before him. It would seem like his memories still haven't returned during the time of his lost of control. However, what really confuses him is that he doesn't remember anything about his unknown powers and even at a time where Wendy tried to calm him down.

"No... you didn't... at least."

"..." There was a slight frown in the pinkette's expression. And in just like that, his strength was finally back to normal as he slowly rose up from his bed and sat up straight to think something.

"You recover quick... I'm amazed." Makarov mused jokingly.

"Well, it's a habit... I don't seem to have injured myself that bad." He reassured. But Makarov could only observe at the pinkette at the moment

"The games are still ongoing but you still need some rest just in case."

"It's alright... I'm fine now... I just don't seem to remember anything after the fight." He admitted.

.

.

But just as they were about to continue, the door leading to the infirmary suddenly blasted open as several familiar people came inside, carrying a seemingly injured Elfman inside which soon surprised them in the process.

"He needs some immediate medical help... I think he sustained too much damage on the last fight." Gray spoke but it was not long until he shifted his gaze unto the pinkette who was already up and awake from his sleep.

The others also noticed his presence and could only shout in surprise.

"Natsu!" Their eyes darted over to the confused pinkette who only made a light toothy grin as they came inside the room.

"Hey guys..." For what it seemed like an eternity of staring each other for a moment, everyone immediately lunged towards Natsu without hesitation and seemingly dropped the injured Elfman just like that on the floor, forgetting him and his injuries for a moment which would then increase since they left him there to embrace the hard and cold impact of the floor beneath him.

.

.

Poor Elfman...

"Natsu! You're okay!" Erza cried out in relief as she proceeded with her infamous iron-clad hug as she pulled the pinkette close to her metal-plated breast, sending a sharp collision between his head and the metal that shocked the others as Natsu felt like he's passing out again in any second now due to pain.

"Aaaack! Erza... My head!" Natsu groaned in pain as he tried to break free from her strong grip but Erza seemed to have ignored his pleas and the others could only pray for his safety instead of helping out from the redhead's hold.

After a few moments, she finally break away the hug and Natsu gingerly touched his sore head from the smack with an irritated expression but decided to ignore it for now since he was glad to see his friends alright.

"How are you, Natsu?" Lucy turned to ask.

"I"m fine now... I just needed a little sleep that's all... By the way, are you gonna let Elfman lying there for the whole day?" He pointed over to the convulsing mage on the floor as Erza, Lucy and Gray turned over him and realized what they had just done.

True enough, they carried Elfman once again and laid him off to another spare bed beside Natsu as Porlyusica turned towards him for medical attention after seeing his injured body. Everyone took a step back and let the medical advisor do her work and eventually turned their attention back to Natsu.

"What happened to him?" Natsu asked.

"He had his match earlier together with Gray against Lamia Scale..." Erza explained.

"Did we win?"

"Almost... Time was never on our side so it ended in a draw again. And Elfman sustained way too many damages on that fight but he stood up way too many times and their opponents seemed to have nothing to answer to his tenacity. I have to say, that was a pretty spectacular fight, Elfman... If taken to account for the rest of the guild, you might as well have the best stamina among us." Erza praised.

"Well, he did want you to acknowledge him so I think he earned it." Gray grinned.

"That was amazing, Elfman." Lucy added.

"I did what I could... Sorry for not winning you guys." Elfman winced in pain as Porlyusica applied another bandage on his sore body.

"It's not about all winning. It's about showing your enemy just how formidable you are to them and that you gave them a hard-fought battle. You should be proud of yourself." Erza remarked.

"..." Elfman could only grunt in pain but took her words and slightly smiled as he could see his friends praising him for his efforts in his fight against Lamia Scale.

"In any case, I won't be able to participate in this condition... Someone must make a replacement for me soon..." He paused before looking back to the pinkette beside him with a determined look.

"... I'm leaving this into your hands now, Natsu."

Everyone also turned their gazes towards him with anticipation as Natsu blinked for a few moments until he understood what he was trying to say before nodding response as he clenched his fist in determination.

"Sure, leave it to me!"

"Are you really alright on your own?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"It's fine... I had my rest. I think I'm ready this time." Natsu reassured.

"Well, that's settled... We'll take care of Elfman here from now on... I'm sure the others would probably visit him too but I think you guys must return back to the stadium in order to observe the upcoming fights." Makarov suggested.

"Yes!" Everyone nodded.

.

.

With Natsu finally ready to head back once more, he stood up from his bed and not long before he waved goodbye to Makarov and went off along with the others as they closed the door behind them, leaving the two of them together with Elfman.

"You're not going to head back to the stadium?" Porlyusica asked.

"I'll stay here for a bit longer until the others came to visit him as well... It would be nice to see them talking to each other like this for once in awhile."

"I see..." Porlyusica didn't want to pry any further and simply returned back to tending Elfman as they decided to work on helping everyone to recover for now.

..

..

* * *

 _ **Back at the stadium...**_

The audience continue to roar even louder as the last two matches of the day begins to unfold. Wendy stood near the ledges, observing the people around her while also taking heed of the comments coming from the commentators at the far side of the stadium, making opinions of the last fight between Elfman and Gray against Chelia and Lyon.

Noticing the presence of a godslayer amongst the participants, Wendy could feel the same sensation she felt during when she and Natsu faced Zancrow back at Tenrou Island who happens to be a godslayer like Chelia but specializes with fire and completely overpowers him at that time.

However, years of training herself alongside with him made her stronger more than ever and she finally learned how to stand up and fight independently against powerful foes. It's too bad that she got sabotaged in the last match together with Lucy.

Nevertheless, all she needed to do is to keep pressing forward and continue to fight whatever comes in their way and win this fight for their guild.

.

.

Several minutes later, the others together with Natsu eventually arrived at the scene as they soon noticed the lone blunette leaning over at the ledge, carefully observing the arena as of now.

"Wendy!" Erza and Lucy called out, prompting the bluenette to glance around and eventually saw the rest of her team, except for Elfman who was carried into the infirmary for medical attention.

What caught her attention the most was the person right in front of them with the same toothy grin that she always saw whenever he comes around to hand out with the others. Suddenly, her heart sunk for a moment and eventually felt relieved to see him fine and okay. She stuttered on her words as she tried to speak out his name.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yo, Wendy...!" Natsu smiled wide but was taken aback as he felt a pair of soft arms immediately wrapped around his neck and eventually felt the long lost sensation of her presence right beside him. Her silky blue hair fluttered down on her back as some of its strands tickled his skin which gave him a warm feeling inside despite him being a fire dragonslayer.

She never hesitated to show her concern as she hugged him tightly after seeing him finally okay.

"I'm glad you're okay..."

"Sorry for making you worry, Wendy... Everyone too..." He sincerely apologized.

"We all are... I'm just glad that you're finally into yourself, Flame-brain." Gray made his usual routine in insulting his rival in the process though it was not long until Erza shot him a glare which caused him to retreat away from her for a moment.

Natsu ignored the snide remarks of the ice mage and simply turned to Wendy once more who still had her head close to his chest for quite some time now. Eventually, the eyes of the her other teammates now have pointed over to the two of them in which prompted her to immediately break away from the embrace to prevent any misunderstandings.

She recollected herself and tried to renew her composure since she can finally rest easy in worrying about him anymore.

It was then Natsu began to change the subject as the cheers of the fans caught his attention and eventually turned to the stadium in curiosity.

"So what's the score by the way?"

"Well, we did have a bit of a milestone in the last two game events including yours... So far, we're tied up with Blue Pegasus." Lucy explained until a lacrima-vision popped up right into one of the screens above the arena to show the current standings.

 **..**

 **Sabertooth - 28**

 **Raven Tail - 21**

 **Lamia Scale - 21**

 **Blue Pegasus - 15**

 **Fairy Tail A Team - 15**

 **Quatro Cerberus - 8**

 **Fairy Tail B Team - 6  
**

 **Mermaid Heel - 5**

 **..**

"Sabertooth's still in first place, huh?" Natsu changed his expression as he began to remember someone from the same guild whom he doesn't come to like at all.

Speaking of which, where's that guy anyway?

He looked over to the Sabertooth section and found no sign of Sting anywhere amongst them. He still haven't recovered all of his memories so the events that transpired between their fight still hasn't resurfaced yet. However, he's beginning to think that something actually went wrong while they were battling against each other.

Wanting to know what really happened, Natsu turned towards the others for questions.

"Hey, so what happened in my fight earlier? Did I miss something?" As soon as he asked that, Erza and the others widened their eyes in shock as they realized that he doesn't recall anything from the fight earlier between him and Sting.

"Eh? You don't remember?" Lucy stammered in disbelief.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?" Gray asked in a not-so-nice way towards the pinkette who scoffed in annoyance as a response to him. Meanwhile, Erza remained in her usual stoic composure and decided to keep quiet until Wendy turned to answer the pinkette with a serious gaze which silenced the atmosphere between them.

.

.

"Nothing happened..." The blunette replied.

Seeing the look on her face, Erza urged the other two to keep quiet for now and let Wendy to handle the talking towards the pinkette. They soon nodded in response and slightly backed away in order for them to solve their problem smoothly.

All of them were already aware of what really happened and bringing such a disturbing topic will surely trouble the dragonslayer.

On the other hand, Natsu suddenly lost his fiery attitude as he noticed Wendy's serious gaze.

"O-Okay... sure." He answered briefly.

Wendy nodded and began to return back to her previous position together with everyone while Natsu was left utterly confused as he can't seem to figure out what troubles her along with the others.

He can see it.

The very same conflicted look on her face whenever she was troubled by something. He wanted to ask but with the ongoing matches, he thinks that it would have to come later after the whole games.

Having with some questions left unanswered in his mind, he decided to set it aside for now and watched along with everyone as the matches continued once more throughout the day.

.

.

But just as they were about to observe the match, their eyes suddenly widened in complete shock in a way that they almost dropped out from their sockets as they saw Mirajane in her bikini together with Jenny who also wears the same skimpy outfit. It didn't take long for the fans, especially the males to suddenly pop out heart-shaped eyes towards the scene between two beauties.

Even the male guildmembers are also drooling at the sight.

Erza facepalmed along with the others as they saw the sight of their guildmate and rival team.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"It is as you can see, Mira is just being herself." Lucy sweatdropped.

A couple of hoots and shouts came from the crowd every time, the two models flash out poses of their sexiness towards the crowd and it didn't take long for the commentators to speak in this unexpected situation.

 _"W-What an amazing turn of events?! Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B Team together with Jenny Realight are having a pin-up battle match against each other...! This is something you don't see everyday."_ Lola spoke in excitement.

 _"It really is amazing in such a way..."_ Yajima couldn't deny it either.

 _"Cool! This is going to be a hot topic in the Weekly Sorcerer's... It's just so COOOOL!"_

.

.

With the commentators agreeing at some point on course of the battle, they seem to forget the real purpose of the match as the majority of the people inside are already preoccupied with the poses the two models were actually doing right now. Members from respective teams could only sweatdrop at the sight as they were left with no words to say in this development.

"So how are they going to win against each other anyway?" Gajeel asked.

"Beats me..." Laxus brushed off the question with a shrug while Juvia and the other members cheered on to the silver-haired barmaid with full support from the guildmembers.

Luckily, Gramps wasn't here to see this spectacle.

"You fight pretty well, Mirajane..." Jenny remarked.

"Ara, ara... I used to be a model and I still don't lose my skills to it when I wanted to."

"I really expect a hard fight against you so why don't we spice things up for a bit." She challenged.

"I was waiting for you to say that." With Mirajane nodding to whatever wager Jenny offered, they soon began to show off in many different styles of clothing that made the males to bleed on their noses ever further.

If this keeps going on, the stadium would probably become a bloodbath by now.

On the other hand, Natsu and the others couldn't really tell about the outcome of this match between them. At this point, it's really irrelevant to even start a match here between these two since the topic has finally focused mostly on pin-ups.

"What the hell is going on?!" Natsu whacked out his hair out in panic.

"I don't even know what would become of the result of this match by now." Gray facepalmed.

"Mira-san is a bit overdoing it, huh?" Wendy muttered as she slowly buried her face in the ledges to hide her embarrassment.

While the group is having their own set of opinion, Mavis instantly appeared before they could even notice her as she began to speak.

"This brings me an idea for all of you!"

"First Master?!"

"Since Mirajane-san is giving her best as the representative in the team, I think we should also give our best for our team!" She smiled with excitement. The other were completely confused of what she was trying to say.

"What do you mean by that, First Master?" Lucy asked doubtfully.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll also join the fight!"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

"Come on now, I've brought a couple of outfits for everyone to try on. Let's show them the power of Fairy Tail!" At that moment, Mavis waved her arms above as multiple sets of bikini outfits mysteriously appeared above them and rained down on them.

"Fufufu... That would really make for an interesting bet against the other teams. We accept!" Erza unexpectedly accepted the offer which made the other two girls to look at her in disbelief.

"EEEHHHH?!"

..

..

..

 _"It seems like the battle between two models are still raging on... With Mirajane trailing one point from the votes of the commentators. The fight is seemingly at an even scale...!"_

"I think it's time for us to show our true appeal!" A mysterious voice erupted from the Mermaid Heel section as three girls leaped down to the arena as Arania, Risely and Beth revealed their outfits into the fans as the cheers became louder more than ever. A wave of nosebleeds came from the Fairy Tail section as Macao and Wakaba fell from their seats. Their faces turning pale due to blood loss and the rest could only look at them with a sigh.

"Mermaid Heel is known for its maidens... We shall not lose to the likes of you!" Arania challenged.

 _"W-What's this?! Mermaid Heel has suddenly joined the fray!"_

Don't also forget about us..." Another pair of voice came from the Lamia Scale section as Sherry and Chelia revealed their bikini outfits right towards the people which added more girls into the fray.

"Love comes from the purest hearts of maidens!" The two pinkette cousins spoke in unison.

"We're also not letting ourselves being left out as well." It was then all heads turned towards the Fairy Tail teams as Erza along with Lucy and Wendy came into their own respective bikini outfits. Juvia and Cana happen to join in as well after being persuaded by Mavis to be as representatives for the two teams despite them having already with one woman.

 _"Even Fairy Tail is in the battle as well! At this point, I can't tell which to choose!"_ Lola spoke.

 _"This is not even a fashion battle, to begin with... But everyone seemed to be fine with it."_

 _"Roll in all of the maidens! They're all so Coooooooooool!"_

The remaining members of each teams jawdropped at the sight. Natsu and Gray were already on the floor, not completely following the current flow events. Even the main battle participants are becoming more less recognizable as the non-selected girls hogged the spotlight, changing into their different outfits. Others who were simply dragged into this event, could only stand in embarrassment.

..

..

..

At some point after that, the uncalled event has finally turned to each final end as the outfit to be featured in the last show would be a wedding dress, accompanied by grooms who were unfortunate enough to be pulled together in the fray.

Natsu was no exception as he mysteriously found himself yet again in a white tuxedo with a pair of black shoes that completely replaced his outfit, except for his scarf that is still seen wrapped around his neck.

"What the hell is this outfit?!" He asked Happy beside him who had been flying for quite some time now, following him around.

"Dunno... But I think it suits you, Natsu." He complimented at least.

"I can't even move in this outfit... It's so tight in all places." The pinkette tried wriggling his arms out freely until a familiar voice resounded from his back, prompting him to turn around and saw Lisanna in the same white wedding dress along with the other females.

"Natsu..."

"O-Oh, Lisanna? What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I just came on behalf with the First Master's request."

"So you've been dragged too, huh?" Natsu assumed.

"Hey, Natsu... Do you mind having a stroll with me?" She requested as she suddenly changed the topic.

"O-Okay... Sure." He stuttered as he accepted her proposal and went along with her, leaving Happy for a moment as they wandered through the arena, passing many familiar people who had into their respective pairs such as Mirajane being asked with the Trimens at the same time, Lyon and Gray in their usual argument that involved Juvia in the process and many more.

"It's been a long time since we talked together for the past couple of years... I mean, to you at least." She began.

"Yeah... It's been a long time since that time back at the island." He slightly frowned in thought as he remembered yet again the time where he and Wendy were spared from that dragon seven years ago.

"How are you during those times? I mean, how're you doing well in those years."

"Well, we had a lot of problems along the way and we failed to protect the guild and return the way as it was before... But we managed to go through it. I never really cared about anything aside from keeping everyone safe while waiting for you guys." He grinned in reassurance which also made the white-haired girl to smile in response.

"I see... I'm glad..."

.

.

There was a moment of silence between them until Lisanna continued.

"So how's it going with Wendy?" Hearing the mention of the sky dragonslayer, Natsu quirked his brow in curiosity.

"Wendy?"

"Yeah... How's things between you two?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Lisanna could only giggle at his innocent reply.

"Silly, I'm talking about your relationship with her..." She teased.

"Well, we're in good terms... We did change a lot in the past couple of years and I've been protecting her since then." He explained but she was not satisfied with his reply as she gave him a pout look.

"... What?"

"That's not good, Natsu... Is that how you really see in her up until now?" She asked.

"I don't follow you, Lisanna... What are you talking about?" The silver-haired girl could only sigh at his obliviousness. It seems like that trait of his never really gotten out of his system even after all these years.

Of course, she did notice of how much he changed after all these years, especially in his sudden change in maturity. He learned to take things seriously without losing focus in-between and it's one of the things that probably got him to become more mature. His powers were no exception however, his feelings are still yet to change as of now, especially even after all these years of hardship.

Although she never got the chance to even talk about it, her keen observation between the two made her realize something happening between them and she wanted to give Natsu a boost to realize that 'something'. Sadly, he's still dense as ever. It's no wonder why they haven't progressed their relationship to another level.

It's not like she wanted it to happen, it was more like a concern for her since she knew that Wendy harbored feelings for him. And Natsu also feels the same but he just doesn't realize it.

She wanted that gap to close between them and help them in any way she can as a fellow friend.

"Listen, Natsu... Don't be indecisive to your feelings." She began to speak in a serious tone which worried the pinkette.

"What are you talking ab-

"Hear me on this, Natsu... If you don't act on your own, you're going to hurt someone."

"Me? Hurt someone? Who?" He asked in confusion but Lisanna continued.

"Don't take this for granted... I'm sure you'll come to regret it in the future of how much you cared for that person." Despite having some questions inside his head, Natsu felt the need to listen to her and take her words seriously.

"... You may not realize it but the way you are now, you're more than enough to figure it out and answer your true feelings towards that person. I wanted to help you just so that you won't have to regret it for the rest of your life."

"I don't really get what you mean but if it's someone, I wanted to know who are you referring to?" He asked in worry.

"That's for you to find out, Natsu... Always follow your heart... The answer has always been inside yours. You just need to figure it out with your feelings."

"My feelings?"

"That's right... Tell me, what do you feel towards your friends?"

"I feel happy and I wanted to protect them with all my might." He answered.

"Then how about Wendy? What do you feel about her?"

"Of course, I feel the same-" For a moment, Natsu felt the need to stop there as he find it hard to say something when it comes to her. Just what does he feel about her?

That very same question returned back into his mind once again.

Now that he think about it, it's the same thing when Porlyusica asked him back at the infirmary quite awhile ago. Even he could not find the words to say towards her when she was talking about Wendy. That one thing made him very confused for a long time.

Right now, Lisanna is also asking him the very same question about his feelings towards the bluenette. She also said the same answer to him yet... he doesn't know how to approach it.

Just what is she to him? For a long time, he promised to take care of her and protect her with all he's got. He wanted what's best for her at that time but-

.

.

-time flies and Wendy is not the same as she had been in those last seven years. All he could see now is the woman whom he had grown quite attached into and lived together, facing their own set of problems in those remaining times of hardship until of their friends' return. She had grown independent and powerful to stand up on her own and learned to face her fears without falter.

In those times, he began to realize that she was no longer the person he saw when she first stepped into the guild. Instead, he sees her as the woman who stood beside him, supporting, living, and smiling together with him during those times.

Lisanna could see the conflicted look on his face as she simply released a light sigh of relief under her breath before parting her last word of advice to him.

"I know it's a bit hard to understand all of it but I know that you'll come to realize it once you find the answer, Natsu." She smiled and it was not long until she slowly dragged him away once more and eventually let go of his arm and pushed him forward to whatever direction she was pushing him into.

"Do your best, Natsu." She whispered before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Natsu who was still confused of what she just said.

However, he stopped as soon as found himself face to face with Wendy who is also wearing the same wedding dress like the others due to the event. She was just standing there as if waiting for someone and it was not long until their eyes met each other and simply stood there apart with each other, having no words to say at each other for a moment.

.

.

It was then Natsu decided to speak.

"Mind if I'd be your partner?" At first, Wendy showed some hesitation but ultimately nodded almost discreetly and took his hand and began to walk amongst the crowd.

They never conversed to each other after that but Natsu was able to notice her troubled expression once again and couldn't help but worry in the process.

"Hey uhh... Wendy?"

"Y-Yes?" She jolted in response.

"Is something wrong lately? You've been wearing that same face ever since awhile ago." He spoke.

"Nothing... It's just that... ... I had some things on my mind lately."

"What kind of things?" He asked curiously. Wendy tried to answer but her lips suddenly failed to utter her supposed words as she had trouble in saying it to him.

"Is it about my fight with Sting? I don't really know what happened but if that's what bothering you, I promise I'll clobber him many times as I want to."

"It's not about him... It's about you." She suddenly replied, surprising the pinkette.

"What about me?" As soon as he asked that, Wendy soon paced a few steps ahead of him and twirled around, eventually facing him in mere inches with a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"There's something I'd like to tell you... f-for a long time, Natsu." She stuttered but continued in her words as she tried to keep a straight face and keep her composure from her growing embarrassment.

"... Will you hear me out when all of this ends?"

"Y-Yeah... sure but-

"-why wouldn't you tell me right now?" He asked doubtfully.

"Not now... I just felt that it's not the right time to say it." She reasoned.

"Okay... If that's what you want then, I'll wait." Natsu agreed as Wendy made a faint smile on her lips before resuming their stroll together, without knowing that every male spectator were glaring at the pinkette for quite some time now.

.

.

Another couple of minutes passed and the uncalled representatives have finally returned back to their respective teams, leaving only Mirajane and Jenny on the arena once again. For some reason, the events involving all the girls from all teams except Sabertooth were somehow made up to spice things up the atmosphere in the arena.

No matter how pointless it is, everyone had a good time.

 _"Now, we're down yet again to our two main contenders of the fight... Mirajane and Jenny. Who will emerge as the strongest pin-up model of all?!"_

 _"That's quite a title indeed."_

 _"Cool!"_

"I guess that counts down to us now, eh?" Jenny asked.

"It seems like it." Mirjane replied with a smile.

"Since we had enough of our own shares of victories in our last contest... Why don't we have another wager." She smirked which soon made the silver-haired barmaid to tilt her head in confusion.

"What is it?"

"How about we wager the one who loses this match will feature herself naked in front of the next Sorceress Weekly Magazine?"

As soon as she said that, the whole crowd fell down on their chairs... literally with huge blushing faces both men and women alike. Even the commentators caught wind of the mentioned wager.

 _"What an unbelievable wager?! A woman naked in front of the Magazine cover?"_

 _"That's surely will embarrass you for the rest of your life."_

 _"Either way, both of them are cooool with it!"_

"On the other hand, I think it's fine if any one of them loses but I'm betting on Mirajane's loss." Wakaba and Macao agreed to each other.

"You two..." The rest of the guildmembers glared at them with disgust.

.

.

Going back to the two, Mirajane could only cover her mouth in surprise at the wager but immediately composed herself afterwards as a small smile crept unto her lips for a moment before speaking.

"Sure... why not?" Another wave of seats became empty as fans fell down to the floor in shock.

Are they being serious about this? No matter how everyone looks at it, it does seemed pretty serious and the two models aren't giving any complaints about it either. Whatever it is, they were probably prepared to whatever happens to them in this fight even if it takes them being featured nude in front of the cover of a magazine.

What a deadly wager it is...

On the other hand, Jenny could only smirk at herself, seeing that her plan to put the silver-haired maid into her wager seemingly worked out just fine. Looking back at her interview with the commentator a day ago, she did scooped up information of their likes towards models and from what she had gathered so far, they seemed to prefer younger ones.

With her bribing the judges, she was able to win her place in the uncalled contests until now. To add more of her weird plans, she still had her trump card if a battle was to be ensued between them.

She didn't know what kind of power Mirajane holds since she definitely looked like a defenseless puppy but she won't hold back to her even if she happens to be beautiful.

"Heh, you fell for it Mirajane. I acknowledge your courage to accept the wager so I'll have to use my Battle Form against you in order to win this fight." As soon as she declared her words, she donned into her magic as she began to use her Take-Over.

Confident with her abilities, a smirk was seen on her face as she gazed at the still smiling barmaid with a superior tone.

"Come at me, Mirajane."

"Very well... then should I also remind you to acknowledge my own powers as well." Parting those words, a large surge of dark purplish energy circled around Mirajane, signifying her use of her Take-Over as well, suddenly surprising Jenny in disbelief.

Looking at her sudden transformation, her barmaid clothes are replaced by a printed body suit with a blue and white dress coat adorned by an over-sized black collar supported by two belts which girdles her waist and a black cape. She grows horns on the side of her head and she also grows a lot more hair which is somehow spikes and messy from the one she had when she does not transform.

She also grows a pair of claws and royal blue markings appear on her legs. Flames bursts out from her feet as a means of her usage of power to her arsenal.

Jenny felt a huge bead of sweat coming from her forehead as she felt the terrifying power of the barmaid before her and could only cower in fear. On the other hand, Erza took notice of her transformation, realizing the type of take-over she used in the games.

"That form... That certainly would be Mirajane's most powerful take-over..." The others looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Satan Soul, Sitri... From what I saw, that's the most powerful take-over she had up on her sleeves, seeing that she still possesses it to show her strength in the past few years." Erza crossed her arms with anticipation as the battle had seemingly became an one-sided battle.

.

.

.

Casting one last glance at the blonde-haired model before her, Mirajane finally lets out her long-lost frightening gaze ever since she was little back then. Her scary and dark persona immediately came resurfacing and a couple of shivers was felt by some of the audience after seeing her true nature.

"Hey... Let's end this!"

In just an instant, Mirajane delivers a high-speed claw attack towards Jenny, easily breaking her take-over as flames immediately erupted around her before dissipating a few seconds later and revealed a downed girl at the center who had turned back to her original form.

The bell soon rang, signifying the end of the round as Mirajane stood victorious over her opponent with ease which soon caused the whole stadium to roar wildly from their cheers.

 _"It's the win for Fairy Tail's B Team! With this, they're going for another 10 points to advance their rankings while BLue Pegasus gains no point from their loss."_

 _"It was a very swift fight."_

 _"That. Was. So. Coooool!"_

Turning back to her original form, Mirajane looked back at Jenny with a expectant smile on her face.

"I'll look forward to your next shooting, Jenny." She winked which only made the blonde woman to cry out in humiliation.

"Nooooo!"

..

..

After a couple of minutes, the next and final match for today began to unfold as the announcers continued their commentaries and slowly revealed the last two contenders of two teams for today's match.

 _"Right now, we're heading to our final match for today... It's Sabertooth, Fiore's number one guild vs an all female-guild, Mermaid Heel! From Sabertooth, we have Yukino Agria and Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel!"_

Cheers once again reverberated the arena as two teams finally began to face off each other with a their own selected members to participate.

"You sure you're going to be alright? This is Sabertooth, you know... You do know well what it means to be in this team... Losing is not an option here since Sting is out of commission for the moment." Rogue turned to speak towards the short-white haired woman in front of him.

"Sting-sama was just not lucky and that match had gone wrong... This time, I'll make it win for Sabertooth."

"Go fight... Yukino." Frosch cheered.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going then... Don't bring shame upon Sabertooth's name." Orga urged.

Yukino nodded and simply went towards the arena to meet her foe. It didn't take long until she saw her opponent which happens to be woman which made this battle yet another battle for the beauties as fans and commentators saw the two fighters on the scene.

"Pleased to meet you..." She greeted the other girl who carried a sword beside her.

"Likewise..." She spoke at a minimum choice of words towards her.

"Before we could start, I'd also like to make a wager..."

"I'm sorry but I'm not into such frivolous entertainment." She denied but Yukino cut her off.

"Then, let's make it serious..." She paused before gazing at her with a completely blank expression.

"... Why don't we wager our own lives?"

* * *

 **A/N: And the chapter ends right here... Next chapter will feature the outcome of the fight and as you can see, I retained two of the remaining fight since this would have to lead for the development of the other characters at the last day.**

 **Also, there's going to be a lot of things to be deviated on the Eclipse Arc rather than the GMG Arc. Just a reminder just in case.**

 **In any case, there's no Natsu and Wendy spotlight fights yet but I think there's going to be one on the next chapter.**

 **That's all for now in this chapter... I'll see you again on the next update.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	23. Growing Rivalries

**A/N: Sup guys, wiErD here and I've got another chapter for you all.**

 **Hope ya like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plots. Everything else is owned by Hiro Mashima. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Growing Rivalries -**

Everyone stared wide in shock at the sudden wager between the two women. They declared to use their own lives as their bet for the fight. Of course it was a terrible decision to make but seeing the face-off between Yukino and Kagura, it meant they were serious.

It would take a lot of confidence or bravado to make that sort of wager. Even the commentators couldn't believe what they heard from the Sabertooth member.

"D-Did she just wager their own lives?" Lola stammered from his seat. His wig sliding sideways from his head without him noticing.

"It is uncalled for something like this to be discussed in this game. They're taking this way too far." Yajima shook his head feeling uncomfortable.

"That is so uncool!" For the first time ever, Jason frowned at the turning of events.

On the other hand, members from other non-participating teams were all murmuring at each other towards the battle. Even seasoned mages like Lyon and Jura narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

The members of Fairy Tail were also questioning what in the world the two contestants were thinking.

"What kind of wager is that? Their betting their lives?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"That girl sure got guts to say that in front of us, is Sabertooth that powerful?" Gray butted in.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Erza spoke for herself as she gazed over to the silent Mermaid Heel mage. Although the fight didn't start yet, she felt a different kind of magical power from that woman. The kind of raw power that strong mages possess.

Natsu and Wendy watched without adding their own commentaries. It didn't mean Natsu wasn't as excited to see how this match was going to turn out. He'd rather stay silent and observe the fight without saying too much about it. Wendy on the other hand, had different thoughts but seeing the happy smile on Natsu's face erased all her doubts about the fight.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Wendy turned to Natsu.

Natsu paused to consider his answer before he snorted; releasing a sigh. He was starting to feel bored, "I dunno, but I can see that they're strong mages so I can't choose either way."

Wendy smiled at him before turning back to the contestants down below, "Well, I guess we're about to find out."

Down below, Yukino and Kagura stood a fair distance away from each other. Without even having the pumpkin mascot to start the match, the two readied themselves.

"It's very unlucky of you to have a battle with Sabertooth," Flashing something inside from her pocket, Lucy widened her eyes in shock, realizing the thing Yukino just brought out in front of everyone.

"Is that–"

 **"Open! Gate of the Paired Fish: Pisces"** A light glow appeared in her right hand as the key began to work its magic as multiple spectators were left surprised at her magic.

A pair of large, elongated eel-like fish came flying out from the key and headed straight towards Kagura at fast speeds. The swordswoman leaped out in the air to avoid the collision as the two fish slammed in to the ground but not before they whirled around her to prevent her from escaping.

Bringing out another key from her pocket, Yukino once again utilized her magic.

 **"Open! Gate of the Heavenly Scales: Libra!"** A woman appeared in front of the mage and catches the attention of the spectators due to her beauty despite being a spirit.

She wore a belly dancer outfit, consisting with a frilled and strip bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She also wears a pair of sandals and her hair is adorned with a zigzagged fashioned headband. A white cloth bearing the symbol of Libra near the bottom is seen covering the bottom half of her face.

On her hands was a pair of scales with thin cords running from her fingertips, like that of a puppet master.

As soon as she was summoned, Libra didn't waste any time as Yukino moved to execute a command to her.

"Libra, alter the target's gravity."

"Understood." Flinging her scales, the field of gravitation around Kagura began to change as she found herself immobile due to the heavy gravity her body experienced.

With some of the spectators marveling in awe at the combination of attacks, Yukino shifted her attention to the other Celestial Spirit.

"Pisces."

The two large fish moved above Kagura, beginning a fast nosedive towards her. Kagura shifted her sheathed sword and leaps away from the ground, escaping Libra's field of gravity.

Lector's eyes widened at what he saw, "She escaped Libra's gravity?!"

While on the other side of the arena, members of Kagura's team smirked in response to their teammate's actions.

"Kagura is the one who taught me _Gravity Transformation_ magic after all, she knows what she's doing," Risley commented.

However, the battle was far from over. Yukino took a momentary gaze towards the flying individual before looking back at her Spirits.

"Libra."

Moving to use her magic once more, Libra locked onto her target and altered Kagura's field of gravity again, bringing her down to the ground, as a huge cloud of dust resulted after that.

Moments later, the dust settled and the crowd were astonished as they found the swordswoman stopped her fall by thrusting her weapon down to the ground instead of using her own body.

"You fight well, but let's see if you can handle this."

Pisces moved in for another attack as Kagura remained unfazed through all of her opponent's attacks and dodged them without breaking a sweat. Her expression was emotionless throughout the fight.

This fight was child's play for Kagura.

In the next few minutes of the battle, the two combatants were left at a stalemate as Kagura never once showed her true power in front of the crowd as Yukino continued to make the first moves.

It was then, Yukino tried to turn the tide of battle between them.

"Are you going to force me in opening the 13th gate?" She said, catching Lucy's attention at the mention of such a key.

"13th key?!"

"What's wrong Lucy?" Wendy asked her fellow teammate.

"Like the name implies, there are Twelve Golden Zodiac Gates. But I heard a rumor once, about a 13th key that holds an unknown spirit that is powerful than the Twelve Celestial spirits," She explained as they all looked back towards the battle and saw Yukino bringing out one more key from her pocket before a golden glow with a mix of purple darkness surrounded her.

"This is quite unlucky for you…" Yukino warned.

Kagura noticed the change of atmosphere around them as she saw Yukino use her trump card. Without wasting any time, she began to sprint towards her for the first time.

"I haven't relied on luck ever since I was born. Everything has been the result of my choices up until now," Kagura replied as she moved into her stance, nearing the Celestial mage.

 **"Open! Gate of the Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus!"**

After chanting her spell, a dark purple mist surrounded the entire stadium. Everyone stood in shock as a large black creature slithered in the vicinity, taking a glimpse of its giant body revealed a huge snake above the skies with an intimidating glare.

"Snake!" Natsu and Gray pointed out in shock.

"That's Ophiuchus?" Wendy asked.

"This is my first time seeing it." Lucy frowned.

As the giant spirit made its way towards her, Kagura held into her sheathed sword before chanting her own counterattack.

 **"Blade of Resentment, Archenemy: Style of the Undrawn Sword!"**

In an instant, Kagura made her way through the snake and just moments later, its scaly body torn into pieces from Kagura's numerous slashes.

Kagura easily defeated the giant celestial spirit before looking at the shocked celestial mage in front of her.

Everyone were also stunned at the display of power from the Mermaid Heel mage.

 _She did all that without drawing her sword?!_ Erza stammered.

As Yukino laid there unguarded, Kagura made her way towards her, looking like she was proceeding to use her sword once more.

"N-No way-"

"You made a cheap wager."

The fight ended as Yukino laid down on the ground while Kagura stood victorious with a blank look on her face.

"Sometimes, mermaids can devour tigers."

The whole arena was eerie with silence as they were taken aback from the fight they just witnessed. A fight thought to be an even match was turned into a one-sided defeat for Sabertooth who are supposed to be the strongest guild in Fiore.

"T-The match is finally over! The victor is Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi! Sabertooth have gained a surprising 0 point in the match!"

The crowd cheered afterwards as the battle ended right before them. As much as most of them were expecting Sabertooth to win, it made them even more pumped up to see that there's another guild who can match the strongest guild in Fiore.

On the other hand, team members from other guilds observed the aftermath of the fight.

"Unbelievable, is that Sabertooth woman weak or is the other one stronger?" Gray asked.

"More to the latter, it seems." Erza deduced.

"She's strong, I wonder why we haven't seen her last year." Natsu asked.

"Probably because she never participated often in these matches." Wendy explained.

"In any case, this wraps up the second day, It's a good thing no one got injured from the sabotages." Gray joined in.

"Yeah, we still need to be careful. Raven Tail is still up to something." Lucy warned in which everyone nodded as they watched the final stages of the second day end.

Going back to the two contestants, Yukino teared up in humiliation of her loss towards her opponent, seeing that she was defeated by another mage. She just couldn't take it all in to herself.

"I-I'm the loser, Sabertooth was-"

"Your life is now mine, right?" Kagura spoke without looking back. Her gaze stoic and emotionless.

"Y-Yes, It is as you say-" Yukino's voice was meekas she tried to hold in her tears while her other team members stood in surprise at the outcome of the fight.

The three announcers wrapped up their jobs with their final commentaries for today.

"I guess that's all for the second day of the Grand Magic Games."

"I'll look forward for more fights like this one tomorrow."

"Cool! Cool! Cool!"

On the far corner of the arena, Arcadios smirked underneath his breath as he saw his plan getting closer to becoming a reality.

 _'Another Celestial Mage- With this, the plan for the project is assured more than ever.'_

* * *

 ** _Nighttime, near Honeybone..._**

"Have you felt anything suspicious yet?" Erza asked, talking with Jellal. They met up to discuss the magical source of power he and his two members have been trying to track all these years.

"Unfortunately no, we _did_ feel the same magical energy from all the recent games from last year- Only this time, it's different. It seems like the magic has vanished." Jellal assumed.

"What does that mean?"

"I can think of several possibilities- one, if the magic is emitted by a person, it could state that he hasn't stepped foot onto the grounds for the games from the start. Two, he's in the city but not using his magic in order to conceal his presence from us."

"So there can be any of them," Erza sighed.

"That's just a possibility, as long as we confirm that it is a person then we can put all the pieces together. If it turns out to be Zeref. You must perform an action that would drive all the people out of here once that happens."

"I see, I'll take up on that notice as well."

"There might also be a possibility that it came from a device as well."

"How so?"

"Depending on how it is made. Perhaps, the device isn't fully operated or some sort of occurrence might be preventing its magic from leaking out."

"But so far, there hasn't been any detection of disturbing energy so there's nothing to it."

"It would be nice if that was the case," Jellal shook his head. "I should probably try to take a look on the organizers as well."

"Don't get too carried away," Erza warned.

"I know, Ultear reminded me not to get too focused on one thing or I'll blow my cover and involve you guys." Placing a cape on his head to mask his identity, he continued his investigation.

"Don't overdo it." Although it was silent, Jellal could hear her very clear and nodded in response before disappearing on the scene, leaving Erza alone by herself.

Sighing to herself, she wondered about the things she needed to do at the moment after speaking with him. It was quite surreal despite that they used to talk like that since they were kids.

 _I guess time does change the way we think of each other_ , Erza has a wistful smile grace her lips at the thought of her past with Jellal.

However, it was fine this way since she was glad to have talked to him. She thought about going back to the lodge but decided to take a stroll for awhile and take a good view of the city itself.

It didn't take long for her to find a spot as she stood for a moment to gaze at the famous landmarks of Crocus, specifically the Mercurius and the Domus Flau.

It was then a voice interrupted her as she glanced around with caution and managed to find herself face to face with a hooded person.

"Finally found you! Hiyaha~" The angle of the moonlight made it hard for her to see the person despite unmasking her hood right in front of her. However, the familiarity of the voice made her nostalgic. Recognition dawned on her as the figure revealed herself to her.

"Super strong, right?"

A wide smile made its way to her lips as Erza saw the face of the person in front of her.

"Millianna?"

"Heyo, Er-chan! It's been a long time~"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at Sabertooth..._**

All the members stood and lined themselves in front of a man, sitting on a huge couch, eating grapes with an air of nonchalance. They waited in silence as they listen for his answer towards today's progress.

"So pitiful, I can't even bother to look at it," He paused before eating another whole grape before looking back towards the members.

"Think carefully about why we're the strongest of the guilds. Don't look at insects. You don't talk to them. You crush them without mercy, got it? What they're looking at is someone greater than them that they can't compare their own to us!"

"To make the skies roar, to make the Earth crumble and to make the seas silent- That is Sabertooth!" The man spoke in a harsh tone but everyone stood while facing him with the same stony look though some others shook their heads at his speech.

Turning his attention on the bandaged Sting, the man clicked his tongue in disgust at his current state.

"Sting, you were supposed to win the fight, not make it a personal one. You call yourself a true dragonslayer yet you have been outwitted by another of your own kind."

Sting was silent but Rogue noticed the frustration he was having right now as his fists balled up tight due to anger.

"I'll give you another chance Sting, _you_ were lucky because you didn't make a fool out of yourself in that fight."

"Thank you, Master Gemma."

"And you-" Gemma turned towards Yukino with a cold tone.

"I'm sure you knew what is going to happen once this situation was brought up in Sabertooth?" He mocked.

"Yes- I lost to someone from another guild- I've stained the name of Sabertooth-"

She was stopped as Gemma threw a grapefruit at her face. She didn't react as she shook her head from him without any complaints.

"That's not it! You wagered your life and lost! Not only that, you were pitied by the enemy. That kind of blunder made Sabertooth a humiliation."

"I'm ready for my punishment."

"Hmph, take off your clothes."

"Yes- as you command." Yukino didn't hesitate as she proceeded in stripping down her clothes, leaving herself completely nude in front of her guildmates. No one bothered to look away or drool at the sight as they watched their master.

As much as they wanted to say something against this, they knew they didn't have the authority in standing up against someone like him.

As Yukino stood there naked, she felt the humiliation and embarrassment of standing bare in front of her comrades.

"Erase that guild stamp, you have no right to call yourself a Sabertooth mage."

It was the last thing that Yukino couldn't stand as her strong façade broke down, her body trembled while complying with his request.

"Yes."

She bowed down in shame as she uttered her final words to her guild.

"It was only a short while but thank you for everything." Everyone could hear it in her voice, the way her breath was uneven, holding back sobs she wanted to shed. Yukino held it in, wanting to show them she's as strong as them even if she was getting banished from Sabertooth.

"Get out of my sight, you piece of trash."

The whole meeting was over, resulting in the excommunication of one of it's members as Yukino turned to pack up and leave from the guild. Neither she nor her comrades have anything to say to each other.

Rogue and Sting together with their Exceeds strolled through the hallway as they made their way towards their room to sleep for the night.

"Master sure does take things to the extremes, doesn't he?" Sting asked.

"It can't be helped, this _is_ the way of the strongest guild after all," Lector replied.

"Fro's lonely," Frosch had a rather sad expression apart from the others.

"This- is a guild? Yukino was our comrade-" Rogue tried to question Sting about the nature of their guild as of now. He was the only one who had doubts on how their guild works in such a way and he didn't like it.

"She disappeared because she's weak, She should've known it from the start before making that stupid wager with her opponent. Plus, there's no need for her here in the strongest guild."

Rogue looked at him with dissatisfaction, staring at his partner with a strong gaze that Sting wasn't intimidated by it.

"If you want to say something against it, then go talk to master, Let's see if that doesn't answer your question, Rogue. We all signed up for this and Yukino paid for it and that's that," Sting reasoned.

"But that doesn't mean we should throw her away-"

"You know what? I'm tired of this, if we focus on the upcoming battles tomorrow, the better I'll feel."

"If you plan on taking your revenge on him, I advise you to stop, especially on her as well. You don't know how Natsu could be if you try to do something to her again." Rogue warned.

"I'm not scared, I'll bring them all down on my own. I'll prove to them that we're the strongest dragonslayers around here," Sting reassured but Rogue stayed silent as he watched him walk ahead of him with a laid-back attitude before Frosch caught his attention.

"Fro is weak too, will Fro disappear as well?" The Exceed looked at him with a fearful expression.

"No, you won't, I'm with you after all, Frosch."

"Yeah! Fro won't disappear," Reassuring his friend, Rogue carried the Exceed in his arms before heading towards the room to sleep for the night.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, on some parts of the town..._**

Natsu, Wendy and Lucy together with the two Exceeds walked through the streets of the city, they were coming from eating out at a banquet. The trio were heading back to the lodge to call it a night.

"Ah~ their foods taste so good! You should try making something like those too, Wendy," Natsu pleaded.

"Well, sure! As long as we have enough money to pay for the ingredients then I would do it," Wendy smiled.

"You make it sound like you two are living together now," Lucy teased not aware of just how right she is. The four roommates gave her blank looks as she stared back, sweating from their unnatural gazes.

"What?"

"I know it may sound late but Wendy and Natsu _are_ living together," Happy explained. This halted the celestial mage in her tracks, allowing his answer to sink in. When it did, the shock caught up with Lucy.

"Huuuuuuh?!"

"What? You didn't know? Apparently, they've been living together for a long time, you know," Carla clarified.

"But I didn't know! I mean-" Lucy stopped for a moment before her eyes met with the blue-haired woman in front of her. The shock was waning, giving rise to something else as a smirk found its way to her lips. She slung her arm over Wendy's shoulders, dragging her away for a moment.

"I see now, hehe."

Wendy noticed the mischievous look on the blonde girl's face as she felt like she noticed something different between them.

"W-What are you talking about, Lucy-san?"

"Nothing! Nothing! "Lucy assured while letting out a snort. "Just thinking of something- but seriously, I never thought that you two would be living together."

"Well, things happened in the last few years and we were already like this," Wendy explained.

"Well, I wouldn't go in further on that topic since it's about the two of you."

In all the times Lucy spent with the two of them, she never thought that time would change them this much. She stilled viewed Wendy as that little girl from before and Natsu to be the same idiot he'd always been back then though right now, her view of them was beginning to change.

Wendy's a woman now same as her, One she could hang out with together with Erza and the others. She would've guessed that she somehow came out from her innocent shell and matured enough to learn girl things. While Natsu on the other hand, changed his attitude and became more understandable about things although, there are still some things he still doesn't know of.

From her perspective, she felt like her two friends had changed in the blink of an eye and in a way they did.

A smile touches her lips as she watched the duo go at it with their usual conversation together with their Exceeds.

They're still her friends, no matter how much time has passed between them.

They continued their journey back to the lodge until Natsu noticed someone at the door, standing there like they were waiting for someone.

"There's someone in front of our lodging."

"There really is, that person must be-"

"Ahhh, you guys have such good eyes." Lucy struggled to see through the distance until they approached the front of the hotel and noticed the person standing in front of them.

"Hah, you're that Sabertooth's celestial mage!"

After the whole unexpected meeting with Yukino, Lucy and the others made their way inside together and began to discuss her sudden approach to them.

Natsu didn't let his guard down not once, since she was part of Sabertooth so he had to be cautious.

There was a moment of silence between them until Yukino decided to speak.

"I have business that I wish to discuss with you, Lucy-sama."

"Business with me?"

"Yes."

"What is Sabertooth trying to pull?" Natsu clicked his tongue in irritation but Wendy calmed him down.

"Natsu, we should at least listen to what she has to say," Natsu complied and decided to let his guard down for a while in order to listen.

At the same time, Yukino brought out something from her pocket and placed it on the table in front of them before speaking.

"This maybe a rather bold request but- I'd like you to take these keys for me, Lucy-sama," She replied without hesitation as she showed the two golden keys of the Zodiac much to Lucy's shock.

"Eh?! It's impossible! I can't take them!" Lucy tried to deny her offer but Yukino insisted.

"When I saw you on the first day, I've decided to hand them over to you after the games have ended."

"But the games haven't ended yet… Why give them to her so suddenly?" Natsu quirked his brow in curiosity.

"My games have ended… Minerva-sama will be taking my place soon. After that, the strongest five that changed Sabertooth will be complete."

"Strongest five? So you weren't part of it." Happy asked.

"I was merely a substitute for Minerva-sama because she was away on a job just before the games started." Yukino explained.

"Strongest five, huh?" Natsu wondered.

"But why? These are your precious celestial spirits, aren't they? Why would you give them to Lucy?" Wendy asked in worry.

"I feel that the spirits will be happier if they're entrusted to Lucy-sama who's more outstanding of a celestial mage than me."

"But that doesn't mean I should take them… I mean, it's not just right to take these easily from an owner who spent more time with them than me. Honestly, I've set my sights in finding these keys but over time, I just can't take them from the owners who valued them just as I valued mine." Lucy reasoned.

"But if you were to gather all twelve golden keys, the gateway that changes the world will open." Yukino replied which somehow got a surprise gasp at the mention of such thing.

"The gateway that changes the world?"

"It's just an old legend… I don't understand the meaning of it either. Looking at it, there have been a decrease of celestial mages lately and I feared that we're the only celestial mages that remained here on Fiore," She paused.

"So for the sake of safeguarding these keys, you should take them, Lucy-sama."

There was a moment of silence between them as Lucy found it hard to take the last two remaining keys from her. It was true that once she gathered all twelve keys, one of her goals will be achieved but the times she'd spent with Fairy Tail made her realize the bonds between friends and her celestial spirits as well.

Releasing a huge sigh, Lucy smiled back to Yukino.

"I can't accept them after all." She replied surprising the white-haired mage.

"Celestial Spirit Magic is a magic of bonds between spirits and its owner. It's hard to take them all in, knowing that you spent a long time with them, I think those keys will be better entrusted to you, Yukino."

"I figured you would say that," Yukino sighed but not before sporting a smile towards her.

"When the time comes, the twelve keys will be reunited again. I believe that it would be you who will hold onto them with such honor."

Lucy smiled in response as Yukino bowed before them and went outside.

"Is that all?" Natsu asked as soon as she was out of sight.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"She just came all the way here to give you her keys? I don't get it."

"Well, she surely isn't a bad person, see?" Wendy turned towards Natsu with a scolding remark.

"Alright, my bad, I guess I should go apologize to her then."

"I'm coming with you too," Happy added as they stormed out the lodge to catch up to the ex-Sabertooth mage.

"Is it alright to leave them like that? Who knows where he might stumble to later on?" Lucy spoke.

"It's okay, Natsu can take care of himself." Wendy reassured.

"But it was such a waste, you know, you've finally got the chance to take the remaining two keys to have a complete set," Carla joined in.

"Well, I did want to gather them all in the past but that's not the case right now. Though she's part of Sabertooth, she thinks dearly of her celestial spirits. They formed a special bond with each other and I wouldn't want to cut that." Lucy reasoned, making the other two smile in response.

Outside of the lodge, Natsu and Happy managed to catch up to Yukino as their eyes saw her down the street before calling out.

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

"Natsu-sama, Happy-sama," Yukino stopped and turned around as she saw them running towards her.

"Good thing I managed to catch up, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier, alright? I mean, I really thought you were a bad person since you were with Sabertooth but I guess that's not the case. You're really nice to talk to so I'm sorry." Natsu apologized with a wide grin which surprised her.

"You see, Natsu had made up his mind that you were a bad person because you're from Sabertooth." Happy repeated.

"I already said that!" Natsu retorted.

"You went all this trouble just to say that?" Yukino shadowed her expression without them noticing it.

"Well, yeah it's because you were so gloomy and all, and I thought that I made you feel bad."

"N-No, I'm sorry, really," there was a light quiver on her voice as Natsu kept on insisting that it should be him who should apologize.

"Don't say sorry, it should be me who should say that, It was really my mistake so don't worry about it."

What they didn't expect after that was her suddenly bursting out in tears as they saw her crying right in front of them which shocked them in the process.

"YOU MADE HER CRY, NATSU!"

"It's even worse than that! I'm really sorry!" Natsu tried to apologize.

"I-I can't take it anymore… No one's ever treated me like this before…" She spoke in between her sobs as Natsu stood there somehow confused together with Happy.

"Huh?"

"I've always looked up to Sabertooth. Last year, I finally got in but now, I'm not allowed to go back in anymore."

"Wait what? What do you mean you're not allowed?" Natsu asked.

"J-Just from that one loss, I was forced out. I was forced to be naked in front of everyone and I had to erase my own guild stamp with my own hand," It was then all the things have started to connect as Natsu realized what she was trying to say.

"It was humiliating and frustrating… My self-respect and memories of that guild were completely crushed. I-I don't know what to do… I don't have any place to return to!" She cried as the two stood there unmoving as Happy looked at her in pity until he noticed a sudden change in Natsu's expression.

His fists locked tightly and drips of embers are seen through his clothing as Natsu began to speak.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how things go around at other guilds but though it maybe another guild, I understand the bitterness of being humiliated and having your guild stamp erased with your own hands…" He paused as he revealed his angered expression.

"A guild that makes its comrade cry doesn't deserve to be called a guild!"

"Happy, go ahead and stay with the others, I have some business with Sabertooth's master."

"Natsu you're not going to-"

Without giving him time to reply, Natsu dashed away as the flames around him propelled him through the night sky. He headed in the direction of Sabertooth's current lodgings.

"This is bad, this is really bad! We've got to warn Wendy and the others!" Happy panicked, knowing that Natsu is about to do something stupid again.

"What is he trying to do?" Yukino asked.

"Let's go, Yukino! We have to get the others!" Pulling the celestial mage's hand, Happy sprouted his wings and dragged the platinum-blond back to the lodge to warn the others.

* * *

A giant explosion startled all the Sabertooth members as they were woken up from the tremor before feeling another, resounding downstairs.

"What the hell is that?" Sting along with Lector woke up from their sleep. Sting still felt the grogginess in his eyes, not quite awake. He heard feet walking to his bedroom door, he looked up to see Rogue standing there with Frosch by his side.

"There's an intruder wake up!"

"Intruder? Here in this place?!" Sting didn't waste time as he got off from his bed and changed into his outfit before heading out together with the black-haired dragonslayer.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know but that person must have no intention of coming back alive." Rogue replied.

Another explosion occurred on the near entrance as bodies of their guild members went flying until they finally reached through the scene but not long before widening their eyes in disbelief after recognizing the intruder.

"WHERE'S YOUR MASTER?!" Natsu shouted in anger. He stomped his right foot and it was like seeing blazing fire jut from the ground below. Flames surrounded him with such high intensity that it terrified anyone from getting close to him. And those who were foolish enough to try got blown away by the heat.

"N-Natsu?"

Punching another member in the face, Natsu glared through the whole crowd before him as his flames started to gather around him, coating the whole field behind him in flames.

Before anyone could step up to the fight, Gemma made his entrance to confront the enraged pink-haired young man.

"Do you have some business with me, brat?"

"So you're the guildmaster, huh?"

"Kicking out one member just because of one loss. If that's the case, if you lose to me, then you're out of this guild then!" Punching his fists together, Natsu challenged Gemma with an angered look.

* * *

"Now where did Natsu went off to this time?" Wendy asked beside her Exceed as they made another stroll for the night, searching for Natsu together with Happy since they've been gone for quite some time now. Apologizing to someone doesn't need to take that long and seeing that the two haven't come back caused her to worry.

"Surely, he might be out somewhere eating with Happy again like usual." Carla shrugged.

"He already ate like a couple of minutes ago. It's quite impossible for him to eat out again." Wendy replied.

"Well, there could be several possibilities. Like inviting the Sabertooth woman on a treat as an apology."

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Wendy puffed out in annoyance at the thought which made the white Exceed smirk in response.

"Fufu, jealous?"

Wendy heated up in embarrassment as she looked at her best friend with an irritated look.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, right," Carla replied with an unconvincing look before Wendy decided to leave her aside and focus their attention in finding the duo.

After a few minutes of searching, they failed to locate them, seeing that they weren't seen from any of their searches.

"Maybe they went on a dinner together. You know, to build a relationship for his misunderstanding." Carla teased.

"Carla!" Despite being irritated, she could see through the frustration on her dragonslayer as Wendy felt a bit uneasy for thinking such a thing. Sure, she doesn't have a special relationship with him but thinking about him with another girl just made her lose her composure.

She was jealous…

Trying to shove the disturbing thought out of her head, Wendy proceeded on.

"Wendy! Carla!" A familiar voice resounded behind them as they glanced around and saw Happy flying towards them together with Yukino.

"Happy? And Yukino?"

"Wendy… You've gotta help us! Natsu is trying something very stupid again!" He cried.

"W-Wait what are you talking about?"

"There's no time Wendy-sama… We should make haste to Sabertooth." Yukino urged them to follow but the two were still processing the situation.

"Sabertooth? Why?"

"Because-" Before Happy could even reply, Wendy immediately grabbed him and Yukino together with Carla as she instantly used her magic to propel themselves out from their position and landed safely away as the field where they stood distorted.

Everyone were surprised to see that Wendy managed to save them just in time as she looked at the place with a serious expression before speaking.

"I know you're in there… Come out!" Wendy warned as she summoned twisters around her area before the distortion began to enlarge and revealed a woman as she slowly came out from it and not long before she replied on the blue-haired girl's words.

"I see that some of these fairies have fangs… It would seem that it would be an interesting game this year."

Yukino recognized the person appearing before them as she stuttered before uttering her name.

"M-Minerva-sama?"

* * *

 **A/N: And stop... That's the chapter right there and we'll proceed on the 3rd day on the next chapter! So, how'd you like the twist? Minerva suddenly popping up sooner than later and failed to catch Happy in which resulted a brief confrontation with Wendy and the others. Another face-off between two rival guilds and that Natsu had nothing to hold back after that.**

 **Anyways, there's more to be revealed on the next chapter so look forward to it. Shout-out thanks to all who supported and commented on this story. It's a heartfelt appreciation to all of you for liking this story. Honestly, I've never thought about making this go as far as 500 favs but alas, it has come. Well, there are still more chapters to update here till the end of the Eclipse arc so this time I'm hoping to gear this up to a thousand favs. It's a shot so I'm looking forward to it.**

 **Also a heartfelt thanks to Devil Butterfly who just recently became my proofreader for this chapter. This is the first chapter that have been taken to editing for any grammar mistakes and sorts. I can't say a 100% guaranteed on the spelling but it's improved a lot. I'll be also editing the past chapters in this story once we finished the entire story itself in order to give readers a pleasant read in the future.**

 **As always, leave your comments and tell me what you think about the chapter. :)**

 **See you guys on the next chapter!**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	24. Lacrima Battle Royale

**A** **/N: Sup guys, wiErD here and I've got another chapter for you all.**

 **Hope ya like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plots. Everything else is owned by Hiro Mashima. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Lacrima Battle Royale –**

Wendy stared at the mysterious woman with caution after she tried attacking Happy and Yukino earlier. Her eyes never left the woman's gaze in enmity. The stranger, on the other hand, found amusement at Wendy's vigilance.

"It's been a long time since someone looked at me with those eyes. Are you really confident to fight against me, fairy?" Minerva taunted but Wendy retained her composure as she guarded the other three by summoning twisters around her.

"I don't know what you're trying to get at but if you lay a finger on one of my friends, I will not hesitate to fight," The blue-haired dragonslayer warned.

"And I suppose that Yukino is no longer part of Sabertooth then. I heard of her battle against another mage and I must say, you really made a fool out of yourself." She mocked as Yukino winced from the inside, trying to suppress her tears from bursting out.

"That's enough! What did you come here for, Sabertooth? Are you going to start a fight around here?" Wendy demanded. Her voice started to get louder. Carla never thought her to be the one who would raise her voice first in a conversation despite how much she had changed over the past couple of years.

Minerva chuckled once again before slowly lifting her hand and pointed to the direction leading to Sabertooth's lodgings.

"Just here to give you a warning of what's going to happen if your friend continues on his rampage. Wouldn't you agree?"

A sudden realization went through the blue-haired girl's head as she remembered Happy and Yukino saying something about making haste towards Sabertooth. And seeing a lack of a pink-haired dragonslayer around them made her assume that Natsu probably stormed inside Sabertooth for unknown reasons.

"Let's go!" With a swift glance, Wendy turned towards the direction leading to Sabertooth which the other three followed. They left Minerva smiling wickedly before turning on the other direction.

"Fufu. I look forward to facing all of you in the future, Fairy Tail."

The field around her distorted once more, engulfing the woman and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Natsu and Gemma were just about to face off against one another as the latter showed himself from the crowd after being called by the fire dragonslayer. Sting and Rogue watched in shock of his appearance but were even more surprised when he mentioned Yukino's excommunication which doesn't have anything to do with him.

"So you're the master, huh? Just having one loss and you kicked her out of the guild? Well if that's the case, if I beat you, you also get out of this guild!" Natsu glared in anger as flames swirled around his body with an intensity that even some of the members had to step back from him.

"What are you talking about?" Gemma seemed to be unaware of his intentions.

"You know who I'm talking about! You shamed Yukino in front of your members and even force her out of the guild! You don't deserve to be called a guild master!"

"That has nothing to do with you brat. But if you're looking for your sense of justice, you're wasting your breath on the wrong guild."

"Is that how you treat your guild members like that?!" Natsu was beginning to lose his temper towards him.

"Hmph- Dobengal, deal with him," Gemma called out one of the members among the many behind him. His outfit seemed to be similar to a ninja.

"Yes." Dobengal gave his master a quick reply before confronting Natsu face to face.

"Are you running away from me?" Natsu taunted.

"It's a hundred years early for the likes of a common guild soldier like you to fight me. If you want to fight with those on top, show me what you are really made of." Gemma replied.

At the same time, Dobengal began his assault on the dragonslayer as he charged towards him with such speed but Natsu remained unfazed at his approach.

"You're messing with the wrong guild. If you plan on getting our master, you must prove your worth to me!" Dobengal summoned his magic through his hands as he tried connecting it to the dragonslayer but was later shocked to find himself flying through the ceiling as Natsu punched him swiftly in the stomach.

The speed of his punch was so fast that it took some of them to realize what just happened. Falling back to the floor, Dobengal was instantly knocked out as the others stepped back in disbelief of his defeat against the dragonslayer.

"I-Impossible! Dobengal was-" One of the members stuttered in shock.

"I didn't even see that coming! What the hell is that guy?!" Others began to fear the person right in front of them after witnessing his quick victory against Dobengal.

Sting on the other hand never changed his composure as he tried to step up towards to fight to challenge the fire dragonslayer.

"Master, let me-"

"Don't do a thing." Gemma immediately raised his arm in front of him as he slowly walked towards Natsu to face him.

"We don't have people like you in our guild. Interesting." He mused as Natsu began to charge towards him with a flaming fist. Gemma raised his right arm to block the incoming strike as it created a powerful force that blew everything around them. The force of the punch wasn't even strong enough for the Sabertooth guild master as he looked at the pink-haired mage with disappointment.

"Is that all you got!" He mocked but Natsu smirked at his reply, seeing that he wasn't even trying his hardest.

At that moment, Natsu enlarged his flames onto his fist, increasing its power as the punch easily went through Gemma's face before being engulfed in flames and sent him away back to the hall along with the people who were in the way.

A huge cloud of debris resulted from his crash as a couple of heads turned towards their guild master who was easily pushed back by some mage from another guild. Their expression turned into disbelief and fear as Natsu stood defiantly in front of them with a shadowed expression.

"I should say the same thing to you. Is this all that Sabertooth can do?" He taunted them as the others began to ready themselves for a fight.

"Master was pushed back?! That's impossible!" Lector couldn't believe what he just saw at the turning events. Even Rogue and the other participating members prepared themselves against the intruder until a gale emerged from the smoke, instantly dissipating it as Gemma regained his composure with a light scratch on his left cheek.

"Hmph- It seems like I underestimated you, brat. But you should remember that you're no different from a guild master of the strongest guild!" Gemma taunted as a huge surge of power began to emanate from his body, giving small tremors around him as the rest of the members took caution of their master's change of power.

"Heh, would you like me to prove you wrong? Cause I ain't holding back this time." Natsu warned as flames began to crawl up all over him before turning into crimson. The intensity of his flames grew hotter as the field around him began to melt. Sparks of lightning also emerged around him, prompting the use of his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode in the process.

The atmosphere between them is very powerful and none of them would dare interrupt the upcoming fight between two mages.

A huge gale interrupted their duel as the glass on the windows shattered altogether before a figure appeared right in front of Natsu. He recognized the person as he saw her blue hair swayed gracefully at her descent.

"Wendy?" He spoke in surprise.

Three figures also appeared onto the scene near the door as Natsu turned around and saw Yukino along with Happy and Carla.

"Everyone? What are you doing here?" He tried to ask.

"We're here to come and get you, Natsu." Wendy in front of him replied to his question.

"Huh?"

"We knew that you would storm here after hearing Yukino's story but that doesn't mean you should just head off on your own like that. Not to mention you caused a bit of disturbance on another guild which is clearly a violation of the rules." Wendy continued.

"But I can't just let them get away after doing that to her!" He tried to protest but Yukino stopped him.

"It doesn't matter, Natsu-sama! Please, withdraw from this fight immediately. Or your guild would be held responsible for this cause!"

On the other side, Sting and Rogue were surprised to see Yukino among them.

"Yukino?" Sting uttered her name in shock but the ex-Sabertooth member ignored him and focused her attention on the fire dragonslayer.

"Why are you still here, Yukino?" It was then Gemma decided to speak after seeing the person right in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you that we don't need trash here in our guild-"

He was stopped as he felt a huge torrent of air sent against him, pushing him further back as Wendy looked at him with serious eyes.

"You shouldn't talk like that to your members even if they're already not part of it." She spoke with finality, leaving others shocked at her powers as well.

She turned her attention back to Natsu as she slowly walked towards him and held his hand.

"We should go, Natsu. The others might be worried."

At first, Natsu thought about staying and continue his fight with Gemma but her worried face finally convinced him to stand down and let this incident slide between them. What he did tonight would probably cause him and his guild some trouble if the organizers knew that they attacked first.

Calming himself down, he smiled.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Wendy." The blue-haired girl nodded as they all decided to head back and end their dispute once and for all. Gemma was amused by their display of power before leaving a remark as they depart from the door.

"So a trash guild still got some people like you in their ranks. Let's see how you lot can handle us in the games."

Hearing his statement, Natsu stopped in his tracks to reply back.

"We're not going to lose to people like you. In fact, you would never even surpass us."

A couple of eyes narrowed in response to his words as Natsu slightly turned his head to face them one last time.

"If you really are a guild, take care of your comrades. That's all I have to say." With that, the group finally exited and went back to their lodging together with Yukino, leaving members of Sabertooth to quietly think over his words.

Gemma soon shifted his gaze from behind as he began to speak.

"How long are you going to stand there, Minerva?" Space began to distort as a woman appeared from behind, surprising some of the members.

"I didn't want to interrupt your little scuffle with those fairies though I must say, they seemed to be quite a bunch." She mused.

"Those brats sure got guts."

"Well let's all settle this in the games, don't you agree?"

Gemma scoffed at the reply and simply went back while the rest worked on helping their other comrades who were injured in the fight. Minerva looked towards the direction where the group departed with a smirk.

"Fairy Tail. You're about to see what the strongest guild is capable of."

* * *

 ** _A few hours later…_**

"You idiot!" A stern voice went through the ears of the two dragonslayers as they found themselves being lectured by Erza, who heard of what happened earlier between them and Sabertooth.

Both of them sat in front of the bed where the redhead was sitting and could only make meek expressions. Lucy and Gray were situated on the side of the bed who were also seemed to be quite in the same state as Erza.

After all, storming into one of the guild's lodgings and starting a fight will clearly force them to be disqualified. It's a miracle that Sabertooth didn't report their fight earlier otherwise, they would've been kicked out from the games.

"You really went overboard, this time, Natsu! Didn't you think of the consequences that may come after what you just did?" Erza reminded.

"Yeah! To think that you would storm off to Sabertooth alone. You really do have a thick head in you!" Gray joined in.

"That's right! Gray give him a piece of your mind!" Lucy suggested as the ice mage who now had his upper body exposed again for unknown reasons grabbed the pinkette's collar before speaking.

"If you're going to head out and fight with them, you should've at least invited someone! I can't have you hogging all the fun in that!"

For a moment, Lucy tried recalling the ice mage's words before smacking his head hard with an irritated expression.

"Not that kind of reminder!"

"Lucy, calm down!" Wendy tried to ease the steaming celestial mage while Happy and Carla watched in amusement at their friends' actions. Meanwhile, Erza was still in the middle of processing the current situation, ignoring the comedic scene of her friends.

"Fights and brawls aside, I know that it's not acceptable for any of us to tolerate Sabertooth's acts towards their guild members but that doesn't mean that you should go alone and meddle in their affairs. We have no right to intervene no matter how we are guilds apart." Erza reasoned.

"Come on, Erza! They just humiliated her! I mean, they even forced her to erase her own guild stamp. The guild which she dreamt of joining just kicked her out like it was nothing! Of course, anyone would react to that!" Natsu protested.

"Yes. I know- Even I could not hold such tolerance to that kind of treatment but what I am saying is that you shouldn't do things in a violent way. You just injured a couple of their members. You even assaulted their master. It was quite fortunate that we haven't gotten ourselves kicked out." She paused.

"A guild that treats their comrade like that shouldn't deserve to be called one. But that's just how far we can only do things our way. You can't force a guild to change by just a couple of beatings. The only thing we can do about it is to show them how wrong they really are. That's also the main reason why we're fighting for the top spot- To remind everyone that Fairy Tail isn't dead. You said it yourself before, right?" Her face softened before following a smile as the dragonslayer clenched his fists in frustration.

There was a moment of silence between them as Natsu listened to her reasoning which soon settled him down as they all saw him calming his anger once again.

Releasing a sigh, Natsu turned his attention back to them.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Collective forms of relieved sighs went all over the group after seeing him finally calming down.

"That's alright. What's important is that we should all calm down and think things carefully before moving on to other matters." Erza advised.

"Yeah, things have been pretty bad between us and Raven Tail already and now it looks like we have Sabertooth to content with," Gray added.

"Should we tell this to master?" Lucy suggested but was stopped as Erza raised her hand in front of her.

"No, we should focus on preparing ourselves for tomorrow. After all, that happened, I think Sabertooth will not just let it slide like that," She replied with caution.

"Then, I'll just beat the crap out of everyone who gets in the way!" Natsu grinned wide.

"Heh, don't forget about me, Flame-brain. I still got some fight in me even though we're seven years apart. I'll definitely catch up to you in no time," Gray challenged.

"I'll be waiting, Ice-queen!"

With the matter settled, everyone began to return back to their usual conversations.

"By the way, where did that ex-Sabertooth woman go?" Erza asked upon remembering Yukino.

Wendy and Lucy looked at each other for a moment before their expressions grew a frown with their heads lightly hung low before her.

"She went off. She said that she's been causing a lot of trouble for us so she decided to leave." Wendy replied.

"I see…" Erza trailed off in thought.

"I feel sorry for Yukino. She was a really nice person," Lucy spoke.

"It can't be helped. We can only hope that she may find a home for her to settle in."

"By the way, where have you been anyway, Erza?" Lucy asked as Wendy also looked at the redhead in curiosity.

"I was talking to an old friend," She replied.

"Who?"

"Milliana."

A gasp escaped from the blonde mage's lips after hearing the familiar name.

"Really? She's here?! How is she?"

"Who's Milliana?" Wendy asked which the two girls looked at her in confusion before realizing what she meant. They forgot that she wasn't there at that time back when they were in the Tower of Heaven.

"She's one of Erza's childhood friends. We had a pretty bad start with them but we're all on good terms now, right Erza?" Lucy looked at the scarlet knight with a beaming smile.

"Yeah… Good terms."

On the other hand, Erza had a rather troubled expression as she didn't express any joy despite mentioning her friend. After all, she can't really reveal to them the truth about Milliana's resentment towards Jellal.

She can't blame her or anyone who had a grudge against him. The things that he committed against the others cannot be justified despite the truth behind him being controlled in the past.

But the revenge and anger that seeped in Milliana's heart greatly worried her. She doesn't know what to do once she and Jellal faced each other in the future.

Wendy and Lucy noticed her expression, suddenly prompting them to stop saying anything for a moment and decided to ask.

"Hey–uh, Erza?" Lucy spoke.

"Oh, y-yeah?" Somehow, the redhead managed to snap out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to Lucy.

"Are you alright? You were spacing out earlier. Did something happen?"

"N-No. It's alright- I'm fine. I'm just remembering things." She passed a fake smile.

The three girls were silent for a brief moment before Erza tried to change the topic between them.

"Well then, we should get to bed soon. The games are still far from over and there will be a lot of challenges we might face in the future."

Both Wendy and Lucy together with the others nodded in response before wrapping up their things and settled for the night to rest for the upcoming games.

* * *

 ** _The next day… July 3, X971_**

The third day of the Grand Magic Games has finally begun. People entered Domus Flau once again as members of the eight participating guilds made their appearance in their respective places, watching as the event began to unfold.

Cheers and shouts resounded through the whole arena, cheering for their favorite teams. Everyone is looking forward to today's battles since the fights yesterday were full of surprises that left the crowd entirely pumped up for more.

"Good morning, everyone! It is I, Chapati Lola, your favorite commentator for today alongside with Yajima-san!" Lola announced.

"It's good to be back! I'm looking forward to today's event and matches!" Yajima added with a light smile on his face as he sat on his chair.

"Today's guest is Lahar, Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit. He will be our guest speaker on this day." Lola pointed over to Lahar who lightly bowed his head in appreciation of the invitation.

"Thank you. I'm also looking forward to today's matches." Lahar smiled.

"And with that said, let's get to our third event of the Grand Magic Games!"

Back at Fairy Tail's team section, Natsu and the others waited as they all gazed down towards the arena where the pumpkin mascot was, giving short reminders before the unknown event is introduced.

"I wonder what kind of event they are going to make this time." Wendy began to speak as the others looked back at her.

"Basically, an event that does not involve too much on direct confrontations because of the upcoming matches after it." Gray assumed.

"Who knows- Maybe it's a race type of game." Lucy joined in.

"I wished it would be a battle with no rules. I just want something to punch into." Natsu clashed his fist together.

"Be quiet. The event is about to be introduced." Erza cut through their conversation as her stoic figure gazed down on the arena below with suspicion. The whole secret event thing is making her assume that the organizers are hiding something.

From what she had heard from Jellal, the disturbing magical power that they felt still hasn't resurfaced yet and that Zeref might be somewhere within the area.

"And without further ado, let's go onto our third event of the games," Lola announced as the pumpkin mascot directed his finger up to the skies, bringing in eight tall obelisks from all corners of the arena where each of the participating guild sections is located.

The obelisks began to glow in different colors in respect of each guild as the mascot began to reveal the event.

"Today's event will be called Lacrima Battle Royale. Each team will have one obelisk which will serve as their home stand against other teams. It's a game of tag between teams and the rankings will be determined by the number of hits on their respective obelisks. The one who receives the least hits will be the first winner." He paused before summoning eight different colored orbs above him.

"Of course, the hits can only be counted on these orbs. Each team will be given an orb and will use their respective orbs to score. Note that the game requires on the number of hits of the team's obelisks so there is also a chance where you can steal the other team's orb and use it to drag down other teams. Any form of spell that is hit on the obelisks is not counted. The event requires three players to participate and it's up to them of which strategy they would use to their advantage."

While in the middle of the explanation, members of Fairy Tail began to discuss the event.

"Not only did it required offensive strategies but also to defensive ones which mean someone had to stay and defend the obelisk from getting hit." Gray guessed.

"Honestly, defending is a lot more needed here. The score is determined on the least hits on the obelisks so we need to prevent ours from getting too many hits while also dragging down other teams by hitting their obelisks in return." Lucy butted in.

"Well, we have a perfect defender here." The ice mage smirked as he looked at Erza who blinked her eyes at their stares before accepting the role.

"Alright. I guess I could take the role. The other two should be decided with you four."

"I'm not much of an offensive type so I'm definitely not suited for this." Lucy immediately backed away which leaves only three of them.

"Well, Natsu and Wendy both got offensive capabilities and have been training for last few years so you'll have to sit this one out, Gray," Erza suggested.

"I know… Although I hate to admit, it's better for Wendy and Flame-brain to be in this event." He spoke.

"You'll get there, Ice stick. Don't worry." Natsu reassured his rival with sarcasm.

"Shut up! I can still beat your ass even if you're training for seven years!" Gray retorted.

"Big words coming from a stripper."

"What did you say?!"

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza's voice boomed throughout their conversation, causing them to stop.

"Yes, ma'am!" They both nodded simultaneously.

With the members finally decided on their selections, the announcers began on their announcement of the selected three players from each team.

"Quatro Cerberus have selected Bacchus Groh, Rocker, and Semmes as their participants!" The three boys made their way into the arena in front of their obelisk that soon glowed lightly brown together with the orb placed above it.

"Wild Four!" Their battle cry resounded throughout the arena as the crowd cheered for them.

"Next up is Blue Pegasus! Hibiki, Ren and Eve are selected. The Trimens are finally battling together for the first time!"

Squeals and shouts came from all the girls in the crowd as they cheered the three of them. Their obelisk glowed blue together with their orb.

"Mermaid Heel chooses Kagura Mikazuchi, Milliana and Risley Law as their representatives for this event!" The three women from the Mermaid Heel section soon made their appearance to the arena as their obelisk glowed pink.

"There she is. The rumored strongest female in Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi." Erza muttered at her presence.

"The one who defeated Yukino yesterday. It's going to be a hard-fought battle." Lucy spoke.

"Lamia Scale chose Jura, Yuka Suzuki, and Toby Horhorta as their selected players! They finally used their trump card once again!" Cheers and shouts roared through their section as they saw Jura making his appearance towards the scene. Their obelisk glowed green as they made their entrance.

On the other hand, Lucy and Gray sweated at the selection of their mages.

"Woah! This event is getting really intense. They even brought him in the game?" Gray stammered.

"Good thing, I didn't sign up for this. I wouldn't know if I can survive in that event." Lucy released a relieved sigh.

"Raven Tail chose Flare Corona, Nullpudding, and Kurohebi as their chosen players!"

Members of Fairy Tail narrowed their eyes in suspicion towards the approaching three figures as they all took caution of their presence.

"Ivan, I hope you will not do something bad to the children or else," Makarov muttered.

"It's alright. I'm sure the others aren't going to lose against them. Let's cheer for them, Third Master!" Mavis smiled which got the rest of the guild members to follow her as well.

"From Fairy Tail A, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, and Wendy Marvell will be their selected participants in this match! Both three had been known for quite some time in Fiore like Titania, Salamander and the rumored Sky Maiden of Fairy Tail!"

Cheers went through the crowd as the three walked towards the arena. Their obelisk immediately glowed red as Natsu roared throughout the arena with a very pumped up expression.

Meanwhile, other members of Fairy Tail also noticed the mention of Wendy's new alias.

"Sky Maiden? Since when she got a name for herself?" Pantherlily asked in confusion.

"Well, Wendy already inherited that alias ever since she was still in Cait Shelter but I guess her name got known throughout Fiore in the last seven years." Carla guessed who was also a little bit surprised at the new piece of information on her dragonslayer.

"That's so cool!" Happy spoke in awe.

"And also from Fairy Tail B, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss and Gajeel Redfox will their selected players of this game! The Demon and the Black Iron together with the strongest member of the Raijinshu have been called into the game! Fairy Tail's big guns are definitely scary!"

Collective forms of surprises and bulging eyes came from all over the crowd, especially at Fairy Tail as they saw the three made their appearance into the arena. Their obelisk glowed in bright yellow as Laxus took a glance from the pink-haired dragonslayer.

"Yo, Natsu."

"L-Laxus?!"

"We never really had a direct battle with each other so I guess this would be a perfect time now, eh?"

"Hehe- I'll definitely bring you down, Laxus! I'm all fired up!" Natsu smirked wide as the two dragonslayers faced each other with determined looks.

"They seemed pretty pumped up in this fight." Wendy walked beside Erza who only shrugged in response at the friendly rivalry.

"Well, let's just hope we don't get caught in their firefight but we have to remind him not to focus too much on beating everyone up."

"Yeah." Wendy agreed.

Finally, the announcers moved on to the last team to be announced in the event.

"And lastly, Sabertooth has selected Minerva Orlando, Rufus Lore and Orga Nanagear. The three strongest tiers alongside with the Twin Dragons in Sabertooth has finally made their appearance!"

The cheers went louder as Minerva along with the other two walked towards the arena which soon changes the atmosphere between them and Fairy Tail as they all looked at each other with serious gazes as if there were sworn enemies towards each other.

Natsu and the others looked at Minerva with a cold glare as the latter brushed their gazes with a nonchalant and arrogant expression before speaking.

"Let's look forward to the fight, Fairy Tail."

They were all given a brief moment to observe their opponents as each of them tried to scan the other before the pumpkin mascot made his entrance break the intense atmosphere developing between them.

"Now that the teams are finally ready, I'll leave some few short reminders about the match. As you can see, in order to win the top spot, you should receive the least hits on your obelisk from other teams. You can also drag your opponents down by simply hitting them with your own respective orbs. Once you successfully hit one of the obelisks, the orb will respawn on the top of your obelisk. The time limit will be only at 50 minutes. You should all use every bit of your talents and skills to win the event. Confrontation of mages will be also allowed in this event-kabo. However, if all participants are unable to fight in the arena, their team will be automatically kicked out of the event so do your best to stay conscious as well-kabo."

He finished as the participants nodded at his explanation before going back to their respective positions as the mascot flicked his finger to the sky before a large lacrima vision appeared from above, featuring a countdown.

Both players readied themselves as silence covered the entire atmosphere, leaving only the ticking sound of the clock counting down to zero.

"You two ready?" Erza looked at the two dragonslayers in anticipation.

"Yeah!" They both nodded simultaneously.

They waited as the clock reached to its final seconds until the mascot shouted through the air.

"Let the Lacrima Battle Royale begin!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. Cliffhanger lol! Well, the rest of the battle will be featured in the next chapter so look forward to it. At least, we get to see Natsu's rampage on Sabertooth which is definitely looked forward to by the majority of the readers so there ya go.** **J**

 **Anyways, here's my deviation of the third event of the GMG. How was it? Is it boring or interesting? Tell me what you think in your comments. While I like Pandemonium, having only one character (in this case, Erza) to be the only person who gets the spotlight of the event seemed to be quite bland, right? I know I'm not the only one. So I featured a lot of characters from all different teams and put them into one single clash against each other. You can see some of them are already expecting to confront each other. Maybe a Laxus v Natsu v Jura v Trimens? Or even Wendy v Kagura v Minerva v Erza v Mirajane, you get the idea.**

 **Anyways, I can all think up things on how confrontations would be carried out the next chapter but I'd like to hear some of you about your favorite mage confrontations.**

 **In the meantime, I'll be returning back to my studies since I got my finals coming up before going to vacation. I'm almost there, guys. I can finally enjoy my summer once again! :D**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **\- Edited by The-Devil-Butterfly.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out… … …**


	25. Enclosing Shadow

**A/N: Sup guys, wiErD here and I've got another chapter for you all.**

 **Hope ya like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plots. Everything else is owned by Hiro Mashima. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Enclosing Shadow -**

The noise of the crowd inside Domas Flau flooded the entire atmosphere in cheers and shouts as the participants prepared themselves for the impending battle. With the final seconds counting down from the clock, all eyes gazed at their own opponents. The atmosphere is tense unlike from the outside of the arena where most of the people failed to notice.

After that, the pumpkin mascot shouted through the air.

"Let the Lacrima Battle Royale begin!" A magic gun was shot through the air, signaling the start of the event.

All participants rushed into the center of the arena to make way for their target against their opponent's obelisks. Natsu and Wendy dashed straight through the crowd as Erza stayed behind with her Heaven's Wheel Armor to defend the obelisk.

Their formation is consisted of two offensive players to take down their opponents and making way for the scarlet knight to pass the lacrima ball to them. Any interceptions must be dealt with in order to get a clear shot.

And not only that, they also need to use the other opponent's lacrima orbs to hit their own obelisk in return.

Basically, this event is all about attack and defense. Strategic offenses to cripple other opponents by hitting their obelisk is essential together with good defense.

With a smirk plastered on his face, Natsu soon met up with their other opponents before looking back at Wendy.

"Let's go, Wendy!"

"Yeah!"

Releasing their respective elements, the duo leaped high above the air before combining their spells together. Fire and air mixed together, forming a unison raid at the start of the battle. Others looked up in surprise as the two began their first attack.

 **"Sky Flame Dragon's Heavenly Fire!"**

"Unison Raid?" Commentators from the outside gaped in surprise.

Without giving the others the time to react, the two swiped their hands down before releasing a huge wave of fire and air below, sending in a huge cloud of debris as the mages who were near their vicinity are either pushed back or blown away.

"A-Amazing, those two work well in sync with each other," Pantherlily commented.

"Fufu… That's Natsu and Wendy for you, aye!" Happy cheered.

"The battle is far from over, look." Carla who had keener observation from the two pointed at the arena. The two dragonslayers were still in mid-air, awaiting the dust to settle down below them.

The expressions from the two were dead serious as if they were facing a great enemy.

Then without warning, a lightning flash blasted out from the smoke, colliding at the fire dragonslayer as he raised his fists in defense. A shockwave was generated at the clash as Natsu smirked after seeing the person right in front of him.

"Hoh, so you've finally able to stand up, after all, Natsu," Laxus grinned in satisfaction.

"I already told you. I'm not the same as I was back then." Exerting enough brute force to push him back, Natsu flared in flames before looking back at Wendy.

"Wendy, I'll take him up here. You should go on and help Erza with the attack." He pointed his gaze down to the ground below as a couple of mages emerged from the smoke, dashing straight to each of their opponent's obelisk.

"Alright! Be careful, Natsu!"

The pinkette only nodded with a reassuring smile, prompting the blue-haired woman to dash straight down to join in the fray along with the others.

"Are sure you're not going to need her help?" Laxus warned.

"Heh, I'm more than enough for you, Laxus." A faint smile crept its way onto his face, followed by his strong resolve to confront the fire dragonslayer.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

For what it seemed like their final conversation, the two dragonslayers flared up their magic and continued their battle in the air. Sparks and embers scattered with every collision from each other. It was as if they were watching two elemental hazes smashing to each other as shockwaves generated from the sky, sending out booming sounds from above without any care from anyone fighting below.

Gajeel looked at the sky with a smirk.

"Gihi, that damn bastard is too hasty with his fight. I'll better deal with the others first."

On the other side of the battlefield, Minerva emerged unscathed from the blast as she lifted her hand to summon her magic. She easily negated the blast, saving the other two before looking back to her other two companions.

"Rufus, you'll be defending. Don't let anyone of them score a hit."

"Yes, of course, my lady." The masked mage bowed elegantly.

"Orga, you know what you're going to do." She turned towards the buff man beside her who only nodded in response as black lightning appeared on his hands.

With their plans on set, Minerva shifted her eyes towards the ongoing battle before her.

"It's time we have a little play with these weaklings."

Outside the arena, Chapati and the other commentators began their discussion towards the ongoing battle.

"It seems like everyone has finally started their own plans to win this event. What team are you actually aiming for, Yajima-san?" Chapati turned towards the ex-Council member with anticipation.

"Hmm, if I had to choose, I'd say Fairy Tail may stand a chance on reigning the first place but I'm keeping an eye out for Sabertooth as well. I doubt they won't just stand there and let anyone stand in their way."

"That's a great speculation. Let's see the current standings of the teams as of today."

Pointing towards the sky, the lacrima-vision scoreboard appeared with the list of the eight guilds and their scores.

 **…**

 **Raven Tail – 31**

 **Sabertooth – 28**

 **Lamia Scale – 20**

 **Fairy Tail B – 16**

 **Fairy Tail A – 15**

 **Blue Pegasus – 15**

 **Mermaid Heel – 15**

 **Quatro Cerberus – 8**

 **…**

"It seems like Raven Tail is in the lead. Pretty much impressive considering this is their first time to participate." Lahar complimented.

"Sabertooth is out second with Lamia Scale coming in the next ranks. There are three guild teams that gave the same score but I don't think it will stay that way once this event is over. Every team is trying to gain past over the other so anything could happen." Yajima commented.

"You're right! We can only hope for them to participate fairly and give the best they can for their respective guilds!"

Going back to the arena, Erza skilfully requips into her different armors as multiple mages tried to throw their orbs towards their obelisk. She confronts them with quick thinking and strategic plans in order to keep them all out from hitting it.

Moments later, she slams her hammer down to the ground, creating a huge smokescreen as she immediately changed into her Flight Armor and took off high into the air, carrying the orb with her.

"Wendy, we're switching roles!"

"Yes, Erza!" Out of nowhere, Wendy lands down to the ground before gathering up the air around her vicinity to create a seemingly huge tornado, sending out powerful gales that pushed back anyone out in the vicinity without realizing the scarlet knight moving in to attack their obelisks altogether.

She zoomed past across the battlefield, evading every clash before throwing the orb into Lamia Scale's obelisk.

"Damn it! I was too late!" Yuka tried to knock the knight out from the sky but her speed was too much of him as she disappeared again into a silver blur and stole the orb from Hibiki who was left surprised at the sudden snatch.

Turning her gaze towards the other obelisks, Erza shifted her sights on Fairy Tail B's unguarded obelisk. She didn't waste any time and decided to fly towards it, throwing the orb towards it until a dark beam deflected it away.

Her eyes widened in shock but long before she tried to evade the incoming beams aimed straight at her. Landing on the ground, Erza reverted back to her Heaven's Wheel Armor before looking towards a cloud of dust on her left.

She narrowed her gaze in caution as a figure revealed itself to her. It took almost immediately for her to realize her identity as Mirajane casually walked her way towards her before stopping at a fair distance with her hand pressed on her cheek. Her calm smile and peaceful expression seemed rather weird considering all the carnage that is happening around her.

Erza knew better.

As she was her former rival, she knows that the barmaid hides a sinister aura that rival that to hers when it comes to fighting. Her calm behavior was often mistaken by most people and she knew that she mustn't let her guard down.

"Ara, ara… How nice for the two of us to confront each other in battle at such an early time." Mirajane smiled but the scarlet knight simply raised her sword towards her.

"Don't play around, Mira. I know you won't just let me go past by and score a hit on your team. Even if we're in the same guild, I will treat you as my rival when it comes to an event like this." She declared.

There was a clear determination in her eyes as Mira smiled in response to her declaration.

"I see. Then I guess, there's no need for me to explain any further. I hope you're ready, Erza Scarlet." A surge of dark energy filled around the barmaid as her level of power increased drastically, causing the redhead to grip her sword to prepare for a battle against her.

 **"Satan Soul: Halphas!"**

Makarov widened his eyes in shock after witnessing the barmaid trying to use the spell he forbid her to use. Even Erza was quite surprised at her transformation since this was the first time she'd saw the form.

Compared to her Sitri form, that form is undeniably as strong as the former though she had yet to see its true power.

"That form-" Makarov tried to speak until he was interrupted by Mavis who begins to explain Mirajane's takeover.

"That power is similar to the Demon Halphas. How she was able to takeover such a creature is unknown to me but if she has it on her takeover then there's no doubt she would have the same power as the demon once had.

"Your children seemed to have some quite interesting magic, Third Master," Mavis smiled merrily at Makarov, not caring the fact that Mira has the power to blow up a city effortlessly.

"T-They're quite an interesting bunch indeed but I try to keep them under control to prevent themselves from getting into trouble." Makarov sweated, not entirely confident of his statement because of his history with the Magic Council about the destruction his brats always does in every job.

He was glad Mirajane wasn't among that bunch otherwise, he would've fainted.

As the events continued, the two strongest females in Fairy Tail faced off each other as Mirajane started off with the first attack. Lifting her right hand towards her, she shot out a massive dark beam which prompted the knight to dodge it as it slammed over to a wall, creating a powerful tremor that caught some of the mages' attention at its destructive power.

Erza gritted her teeth before summoning multiple blades from her arsenal.

 **"Dance, My Blades!"** The blades circled around her form before sending them towards her in fast speeds.

Mirajane smirked, seeing that such an attack does pose a threat to her as she flew away to dodge the incoming blades aimed straight towards her before releasing another cosmic beam from her two hands, turning their battle into a long-range confrontation of spells.

Due to their skillful agility and speed, some of their missed shots are hurled over throughout the battlefield, causing much destruction from all around.

It made the others remember the infamous titles withheld by the two.

"Woah, Fairy Tail really has a bunch of strong people." Risley sweated as the battle between the two rivals raged on.

"That's Er-chan for you! We better do our best too, right Kagura?" Milliana turned towards the silent swordswoman in anticipation. Kagura never replied back, seeing that she hardly cared anything about their battle though only one thing that is bothering her right now.

Her closed eyes opened towards the redhead in caution before finally readying herself to participate.

"You two, stay in the obelisk. I will head out into battle." Without giving her two teammates to reply, she dashed forth towards the fray with her sheathed sword at hand.

Gajeel waded through the carnage as he easily knocked away his opponents with his signature, Iron Dragon's Club. Taking out other mages will definitely lessen more competitors and hit their obelisk with ease.

He wanted to have a little bit of fun with the others but it seems like both Salamander and Laxus are preoccupied. He didn't like being left out but he needs to stick to the plan. Since the lightning dragonslayer is already being confronted, it's up to him to do on the offensive.

"Out of my way!" He punched Rocker out of the way before grabbing the orb in his hands and swiftly made his way to their obelisk and scored a hit on it.

That's one team down on the ranking. Pushing himself further towards the battlefield, he spotted Ren holding another orb in his hands. A mischievous grin crept all the way to his face as he dashed straight towards him and readied his own spell.

"Sorry kiddo but I'm taking that orb myself!"

But before he could even strike down the unsuspecting mage, a wave of gust blew towards his body, sending back as he looked towards the side and saw Ren confronting him.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that, Gajeel." He prepared his stance against him as Hibiki joined with him in anticipation.

"You didn't think I was guarded do you?"

"Well, it matters not anyway. I'll just beat the two of you and be off with that orb of yours."

"We'll see about that." Ren challenged.

"Gihi, now you've done it."

Kicking up his feet forward, Gajeel went straight for a direct attack as he began to call out his spell.

 **"Iron Dragon's Sword!"** He turned one of his hands into a giant blade with spikes surrounding its edges. The spikes began to spin quickly, turning it into a chainsaw as the dragonslayer slammed his hand down towards them, generating a large cloud of debris due to its force.

Ren and Hibiki dodged on different directions before calling out their respective spells.

 **"Force Blast!"**

 **"Aerial Blast!"**

Both mages sent their spells to defeat him but Gajeel simply lowered his body before turning his hands into two massive iron clubs.

" **Iron Dragon's Swirling Hammer!"**

The iron dragonslayer spun his body around along with his hands, creating a whirl of iron clubs that smashed right to the two, sending them flying away in opposite directions, rendering them momentarily knocked out with Hibiki dropping the orb in the process.

Gajeel didn't waste any time as he tried to make his way to pick up the orb. However, as he was about to take the orb by hand, his instincts immediately kicked up into his system as he leaped away from it after a black lightning was sent to his location.

His eyes gazed solely on the smoke in front of him as he saw Orga appearing from the scene with black lightning emerging from his body.

"I'll be taking that orb." The Sabertooth mage spoke stoically as he slowly walked over to the orb without caring until a large club was sent on his way, prompting him to back away before turning his attention at the iron dragonslayer.

"You know… I hate it when someone ignores me completely." His expression almost immediately as he gazed at the muscular man in anger.

"I don't deal with weaklings at the moment. My aim is to win and find Jura is more of a better opponent for me."

"Tch, underestimating me like that. How about I go out and shut that big mouth of yours and see who's talking?"

"Hoh? Are you really sure you can match a godslayer like me?" Orga boasted but Gajeel smirked at his question.

"Well, too bad. I'm a dragonslayer which makes it even more interesting since we get to fight on who's better." Gajeel challenged.

"Hmph, if you insist." Orga sighed nonchalantly before turning his attention away from the orb and faced the spiky-haired mage in front of him with anticipation.

A brief silence went passed over them until Gajeel made his first move and dashed straight towards him in great speeds. With his transformed iron club, he locked his eyes furiously at Orga as he closed their distance withing a few seconds until–

 **"Lightning God's Charged Ball!"** With just a lift of his hand, Orga summoned a seemingly large ball of black lightning above Gajeel and crushed him completely as the ball slammed down on the ground, creating a massive shockwave that went over to the whole arena.

He didn't even have to move on his feet as he stopped the dragonslayer right in his tracks just by using one spell towards him.

Moments later, the ball eventually simmered down, revealing a largely torn crater in front of him as Orga sighed at the aftermath of his fight. This event was way more boring than he usually thought. Scratching his head in disappointment, he turned away and tried to make his way towards the orb.

 **"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"** Without warning, Orga widened his eyes in surprise as multiple large iron spears were sent to him from the crater, hitting him in some parts of his body and caused him to pull away from his position and looked at the crater in shock.

After a few seconds, Gajeel emerged from the crater completely unscathed, except for his clothes which were torn from the electric blast sent towards him earlier.

"Impossible, how did you–" Orga's words stopped as he saw the iron dragonslayer covered in iron scales. Sparks of black lightning went over his iron body as Gajeel smirked at him with confidence before reverting back his spears.

Judging from his skin, the black lightning didn't damage it directly due to his element that simply conducted the electricity all over his body.

"Gihi, you're underestimating me, godslayer. Is that all you've got? Laxus's lightning is way more painful than this." He mocked as he saw a slight twitch on the godslayer's brows after hearing that name.

"Laxus… Are you saying that my Lightning Godslayer magic is weaker than his?!"

"Did I strike a nerve? But man, even in this form, I still got damaged though despite having all my body covered in iron. However, this level of power is nothing compared to him by the way." Gajeel admitted.

And in just like that, Orga's face shadowed before a huge burst of black lightning swayed violently all over his body after being mocked by him.

"Interesting, it seems like you're more interesting than I thought, dragonslayer." His voice filled with anger as he revealed his wicked grin towards him in which Gajeel answered with the same expression.

"Bring it, godslayer! Let's see whose magic is better!" With taunting remark, Gajeel went into his battle stance as Orga finally unleashes his power towards him.

With both iron and black lightning swirling on both sides, the two mages simply dashed straight to each other. As their powers clashed, a massive explosion erupted around them, engulfing everything in their vicinity.

Gajeel broke away from the power struggle as a huge cloud of smoke surrounded after the explosion. His enhanced instincts immediately kicked up to search around the godslayer. However, he can't pick up his opponent's presence due to the smoke and his speed. A series of lightning flash circled inside the smoke, prompting him to stay up on his guard.

Then suddenly, he felt a striking pain on his back as Orga dashed from behind and kicked him with his black lightning and sent him a few meters away. The dragonslayer didn't have any time to recover as he received another painful punch in the stomach, sending him high into the air as Orga instantly appeared right in front of him.

"Kugh-" Gajeel suppressed his pain as he tried to recover himself until Orga appeared once more above him and slammed his fists to send him back down to the ground.

A huge pile of debris was blown away upon his descent as Orga landed back in a fair distance with his black lightning sparking all around him. His eyes focused solely along with his dead serious expression towards the smokescreen.

As soon as the smoke settled, Gajeel emerged from the crash with slight cracks all over his iron-covered body. All those attacks were undeniably fatal to anyone who is not prepared to withstand its force.

It was quite fortunate since he had his iron element to lessen the effects of the force and the lightning itself though it does not give him an advantage yet after witnessing his insane speed.

Like Laxus, he was able to manifest his black lightning and increase his speed to attack his opponents from all sides without giving them a chance to recover.

He gritted his teeth as he looked at the silent godslayer in front of him.

"What happened to that confidence just now? You were saying that you're going to shut off my mouth or something." Orga mocked but Gajeel simply kept up his signature smirk and faced him fearlessly.

"Gihi, now I'm getting fired up!" Remembering a certain catchphrase from his rival, Gajeel felt more confident than he's ever been.

Pantherlily smiled proudly at his partner as the fight finally begins between him and Orga.

After a few seconds, Orga soon dashed straight towards him with a lightning fist, prompting the iron dragonslayer to raise his iron sword to block it.

A massive collision resulted in their clash as Orga tried to overpower the iron sword with his might until Gajeel prepared another attack towards him with his other hand.

 **"Iron Dragon's Club!"**

Orga dashed a few meters away before dashing straight towards him again in another direction as he prepared his fist.

"Too slow!"

The punch blew him several meters away as Orga continued his onslaught and tried to put the dragonslayer down with his might.

 **"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!"** Placing his arms towards him at point-blank range, Orga shoots out a powerful lightning beam towards him, destroying a large area as Gajeel raised his hands to withstand the powerful energy.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Gajeel shouted defiantly as the beam eventually engulfed him wholly and was swept away from the stream of black lightning over to the far edge of the arena.

Soon afterward the beam dissipated as Orga watched the smoke settle in front of him. That spell would definitely knock his enemy out since it was one of his powerful spells.

It was then a small shadow caught his attention to the sky as Gajeel leaped from above and began his counterattack.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon, Iron God Sword!"** Clapping his hands together, Gajeel summoned a seemingly massive iron sword, large enough to cover half of the arena itself as Orga widened his eyes in disbelief, seeing him descending down to him with his giant sword at hand. Clapping his hands together, Gajeel summoned a seemingly massive iron sword, large enough to cover half of the arena itself as Orga widened his eyes in disbelief, seeing him descending down to him with his giant sword at hand.

"Eat this, puny godslayer!"

Without giving him time to react, Gajeel slams his sword down towards him, destroying a substantially large area in front of him. Anyone who is in the way dodged the powerful sword as a line of debris resulted in the process.

Gajeel landed back on the ground as he waited for the dust to settle. Soon afterward, Orga emerged from the area with an injured left arm after taking a full direct hit from his secret move. There are also some multiple scratches and wounds around his body as Orga looked at the iron dragonslayer in shock.

"To think that I would be injured by someone like you…"

"Gihi." Gajeel chuckled as he readied himself against him.

"That spell just now… is definitely a dangerous one. It seems like I'll have to put on hold on following the Lady's orders and defeat you right here."

"Heh, same here. I'll join up with the others once I'm done beating you up."

With Orga acknowledging him as a worthy opponent, both sides continued their fight as iron and black lightning filled the area around them with two powerful mages battling each other to the last bits of their power against each other.

On the other hand, Erza and Mirajane continued their own battle as both females unleashed their powerful arsenals to bring the other down. A rain of swords and dark energy is shot out from each other as Erza continuously requips to her different armors to give herself a unique style of attack combinations to bring the demon down.

Mirajane didn't even bother to change her takeover as she uses her Halphas form to wear down the scarlet knight with ease. However, both of them have yet to unleash their true powers, seeing that they haven't put up with their strongest forms.

The two flew around the battlefield exchanging blows as Mira struck the knight down, sending her down to the ground before unleashing another spell.

 **"Cosmic Beam!"** A dark purplish energy was sent towards her, only to be deflected as Erza dons her Adamantine Armor to defend against it.

As soon as the beam died down, she changed into her Purgatory Armor and proceeded to attack the Demon with her cleave-like weapon with multiple spikes around it.

A large powerful gale resulted as Mirajane used her hands to block the weapon with ease as both of them began a power struggle.

"I see you still haven't lost your touch, Mirajane. I reckon you're finally back to your own self." Erza remarked.

"There's still some things that I haven't recovered yet but I think this is enough for me to fight you again, Erza," Mirajane reassured as she drew a lot of force to push her weapon back thus, creating an opening for her as she tried to punch her down.

The scarlet knight instantly requips into her Lightning Empress Armor and dashed away from her before coming at her from a different direction. Mirajane turned her attention towards her as she blocked an incoming lightning speak aimed at her.

Not done with her attack, Erza requips a flame sword from one of her armor set and struck the barmaid down. Mirajane recovered just in time before she could slam to the ground and aimed another dark beam towards her.

"Take this, Erza!"

The redhead requip yet again and dodged the beam before revealing another one of her strongest armor.

 **"Armadura Fairy!"** Shouting its true name, Erza proceeded to attack her with amazing speeds with her swords at hand as a burst of energy was released in it.

The white-haired mage didn't waste enough time as she placed both her hands upfront to create a more powerful beam of her own to counter her opponent's spell.

 **"Satanic Soul Beam!"**

A huge massive beam was shot towards the knight as she confronts it with her own spell.

 **"Fairy Burst!"**

And in just like that, two powerful spells were clashed once again in the battlefield as both sides tried to overpower the other. Erza and Mirajane gritted their teeth in frustration as they found themselves yet again into another stalemate until-

Their spells were mysteriously negated in an instant as a huge distortion ball absorbed all the force, sending them into a complete shock until a hand appeared on it and grabbed Erza by the arm and thrown her away.

"Erza!–" She stopped as a female figure emerged from the ball and made her entrance between them. The scarlet knight recovered momentarily before looking at the female above in caution as she stares down at the two Fairy Tail mages with a dark and twisted smile.

"Mind if I join it, fairies?" She speaks in a condescending manner as she levitates above the air without much taking any kind of caution towards them.

"Sabertooth," Mirajane muttered.

"Minerva Orland." Erza uttered the woman's identity.

"Oh, well said, Erza Scarlet-no, or should I say, Titania." Her attention landed down to her with anticipation.

"It's quite rude to interrupt someone's fight." Mira turned to speak.

"Hoh? Isn't unfair for one to jump onto someone's fight?" Minerva replied coldly but the barmaid kept her composure.

"What are you trying to do, Minerva?" Erza demanded, pointing a sword towards her.

"I'm just trying out the two of you although I don't plan to deal both of you together since this event isn't just about the battle." She slowly lifted her hands as multiple distortion fields appeared beside the orbs which was taken from the hands of others, shocking everyone.

Moments later, she released a set of distortion balls near the obelisk, except her own in which all the orbs were thrust into, earning all the teams except Sabertooth a hit.

The sudden change of the team's rankings immediately caught everyone's attention as they all widened in shock and disbelief after witnessing her power.

"She teleported all the orbs to each of the obelisks!"

"What kind of power does she have?!"

"It looks like Minerva alone has scored all the hits. This brings all the teams with one score hit on their obelisks. If they needed to stay on the top they have to score more hits to drag the other teams down!" Chapati commented.

"It's strange on how the rules in this event didn't go about making points and instead went along the opposite effect of it," Yajima added.

"I noticed it too. Teams have to hit their opponents' obelisks in order to drag their ranks down which means that if you had a substantial amount of hits from your team, you'll just have to score more to your opponents to stay at the top." Lahar analyzed.

Erza and Mirajane only prepared themselves against her as they both readied their magic against her.

"Ara, wouldn't it be a violation of the rules to have two teams fighting together?" Minerva pointed out.

"No one said about forbidding teaming up and its one advantage to having two teams in the same guild in the games, am I right?" Erza clarified. For a second, Minerva was rattled at her response but immediately smirked in the process.

"Interesting. It seems like I'll just have to take on both of you."

But before they could even begin, Erza raised her swords from an incoming strike to her left as Kagura appeared on the scene to battle her. Pushing the scarlet knight away from the area, the swordswoman never showed any hint of emotion as she focused her attention on the redhead solely.

"Erza!" Mirajane shouted in worry.

"Well, I guess that sums up the problem. To be honest, I wanted to play with Titania for a bit but I guess you'll do just fine." Minerva looked at the remaining contender with a cold look.

"Oh my, you're pretty rude for an elegant lady. I should probably give you a lesson or two on how to respect others." Mirajane returned with a rather calm reply although Minerva could feel a sinister aura emanating from her magic.

If she would want a comparison, she might be at the same level as the Titania as well.

"Interesting. Show me what you've got, Fairy Tail." She taunted.

"With pleasure."

As the fight between two females began, Erza struggled to get herself out her new opponent as she continued to slash her down with her sheathed longsword for no reason.

Parrying against a woman like her was hard since every thrust of her sword is like a giant hammer being swung down at her. She could only tell that this woman is powerful as well.

Breaking away from her clash, Erza flew a couple of meters away before looking at the woman right in front of her.

"Kagura Mikazuchi."

"Erza Scarlet."

The two uttered each other's name as the scarlet knight continued to speak.

"You're the rumored strongest female in Mermaid Heel but I can't understand your motive against me. Do you have any reason of attacking me just now?" She asked but the raven-haired swordswoman shook her head in response before preparing to attack her once more.

"There's nothing in particular and the event features an all-around confrontation with anyone, is it not?" She replied in a blank tone but Erza could feel something more than what she was trying to say.

"I can agree with that but there's more to what are you saying."

Kagura fell silent but not long before she placed her sheathed sword right beside her face before slightly sinking her body to form her stance.

"Then I shall ask you a question once I defeated you, Erza Scarlet." With steel cold eyes locked on her, Erza prepared to confront the Mermaid Heel mage as she dashed towards her in great speeds until–

 **"Sky Dragon's Heavenly Tempest!"** A huge whirl of compressed air was shot from above, stopping the swordswoman advance as another woman descended down between them.

Erza widened her eyes in surprise at the appearance of Wendy as she stood in front of her just in time.

"Wendy? What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief. Wait, more importantly, there's also something she wanted to ask to her.

"What about the obelisk?!"

"I created several whirlwinds surrounding it in order knock off any thrown orbs towards it but it's not gonna stay that for too long so I used it as my opportunity to reach towards you." She explained.

"What do you mean?"

"We're switching roles. I will fight her."

"Wait, are you serious? She's powerful-"

"Then I am too. Believe me, Erza. I'm not same as before. This time, I will definitely surpass you." Wendy said in determination without looking back. Erza was taken aback from her statement. It was the first time she heard her talking like this and what's more, is that she was aspiring hard to surpass which is something she wouldn't hear from her.

There was a moment of silence between them until Erza smiled.

"Alright. I believe in you, Wendy. You showed me how matured you've become so you should also show me how strong you've become." She returned the favor.

"You can count on me, Erza!" Wendy replied with a confident smile as Erza flew away from the scene, leaving her and Kagura to fight each other.

"You're not the one I'm fighting with. I ask of you to step aside and don't get in my way." Kagura warned without much of a change in her tone.

"I'm sorry but I'm not letting you pass. Not until you defeated me." Wendy raised her fists at the ready.

As soon as she stated that, Kagura shook her head momentarily, masking her expression before a small gust went past them. Moments later, she slowly lifted her face which is contained with hostility.

"I see."

After that, she instantly disappeared into a silver blur, causing the blue-haired woman to widen in surprise as she leaped to the side to avoid a sheathed sword aimed at her. Kagura missed as her sword struck the empty ground before generating a cloud of dust in her vicinity.

Wendy recovered a few meters away before chanting her own support spells.

 **"Ile Arms x Ile Vernier x Ile Armor!"** Doubling her own magical capabilities, she charged straight towards the swordswoman. Kagura simply went into her stance and also dashed straight to confront the dragonslayer.

 **"Archenemy: Slashing Form!"** As soon as the two went passed to each other, Wendy felt a striking pain on her left shoulder as Kagura landed a hit on her, sending her crashing down but not long she recovered from a safe distance and winced in pain.

"Kugh-" Wendy tried to suppress the pain from her left shoulder as she stood up defiantly against her.

As just the rumors say, she is definitely a strong opponent however, it does not mean she wouldn't stand a chance at all. She's going to unleash some of her powers in order to win. She took a deep breath and began to close her eyes as her instincts followed the movement of the wind around her.

The nature of her power lies on one of the elements. It is her duty to feel through it like what Grandine had taught her back when she was a child. As she exhaled her final breath, she slowly looked at the swordswoman with a serious gaze, prompting Kagura to move into her stance after feeling a sudden change of magic from the dragonslayer herself.

A light bluish glow of energy emanated from the blue-haired woman as she began to call out her powerful buffs.

 **"Sacred enchantments that eternally guides the heavens… Grant me your power! Lend me the strength and grace of the skies!"**

 **"Sky Arms x Sky Armor x Sky Vernier!"**

Three magical circles appeared on both sides and one below her, granting her an immense boost of power as the buffs increased ten-fold than what her Ile buffs can offer. Her body felt light and her strength doubles faster as the support spells cast on herself disappeared and finally readied herself against Kagura once more.

"Such enchantments will not change anything," Kagura spoke in confidence but Wendy could only look at her with the same expression.

"We'll see about that."

In an instant, Wendy disappeared into a silver blur, leaving only a trail of the wind from her previous position as Kagura's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden increase of her opponent's speed. Without warning, she raised her sheathed sword up front as Wendy appeared with a wind-enhanced kick.

A huge shockwave was generated upon their collision but Wendy dashed away once more, leaving nothing but a trail of wind and launched another attack on a different angle. Soon afterward, Kagura was forced to defend herself as Wendy continuously attacked her with a series of high-speed attacks that even experienced mages couldn't follow through.

With every attack, Wendy shifts her position on a different angle to attack different sides, making it seem like the swordswoman parrying against the wind since mostly everyone couldn't see Wendy with her insane speed.

Kagura gritted her teeth as she found her opponent to be quite powerful enough to match her effortlessly as she struggled to parry each of the attacks. The blows of each hit were powerful enough to send her flying and she also noticed with each passing second, her speed and agility become incredibly faster.

A level of power like that is considered to be quite above an S-Class mage. She hasn't seen yet her true power but she was already putting her on the defensive with just a couple of buffs of her own.

However, no matter how strong her opponent is, she cannot unsheathe her sword right here. She will have to deal her with what she has.

At a quick moment, Kagura found an opening which serves her an opportunity to get out of the onslaught and leap high into the air with Wendy following her suit.

"You're not getting away!" The sky dragonslayer followed the woman towards the air until she felt her whole body heavy all of a sudden, resulting her to plunge back to the ground as Kagura activated her Gravity Magic to pin the bluenette completely.

Wendy crashed hard and found herself struggling to get out as she increased the gravity change in her area to push her down further.

With a silent mutter behind her breath, Wendy called out another spell.

 **"Sky Dragon's Raging Twister!"** Manipulating the air around her, Wendy summoned a powerful twister above Kagura, causing her to dodge it and dispel the gravity spell in the process.

Wendy used the opportunity to close their distance once more and defeat her with her high-speed attacks.

 **"Archenemy: Strong Form!"** Kagura pointed her sword towards the approaching mage and thrusts herself in which she easily evaded before crashing to the ground. A huge cloud of debris kicked up as Kagura missed her target but she didn't let her guard down as Wendy came rushing in towards her at insane speeds.

And in just like that, the two underwent a series of parries and attacks as Kagura skilfully deflected every fist and kick aimed at her with just her sword. However, Wendy had more superior agility and speed which somehow manages to land a hit or two towards the Mermaid Heel mage with succession.

Breaking away from their clash, Wendy skidded a few meters but not long before she inhaled amounts of air down to her lungs and aimed at the swordswoman.

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** After shouting her spell, Wendy unleashed a large torrent of raging winds towards Kagura who only stood in defiance and moved back to her stance to meet the attack head-on.

And in just a second, the roar was split in half as Kagura swiped her sword down and deflected the spell with ease.

However, her attention was yet to recover as her eyes waded back to the approaching bluenette who unexpectedly dashed straight through the roar to give her an opening.

Winds swirled around her arms as Wendy called out yet another spell towards her.

 **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Expelling air from her arms, Wendy sent Kagura away as the raging winds blasted through her body, forcing her to be blown away in point-blank range and landed safely far away from her.

Their relentless onslaught suddenly turns to a halt as both sides observed each other's powers differently.

"It seems like you're more than what I thought you to be." Kagura mused though not hinting any praise towards her efforts.

"That's what everyone thought about me even back when I was still young myself," Wendy replied, her magic still pouring out in regards to her buffs earlier.

"I have heard of a title from the same guild three years ago…" She trailed off as she closed her eyes to recall a certain name.

"Sky Maiden, Wendy Marvell along with the infamous Salamander. You two were both regarded as strong mages of Fairy Tail even in its dark days. I guess I can never tell of how much pain you have been through in all those years, however-" She paused.

"Such pain is not comparable to what I've been through as well." She locked her eyes with a cold gaze towards her as she readied herself once more to fight.

"Erza Scarlet has the answer I need to follow my path. I will not let anyone get in the way, even if it has to be you, Wendy Marvell."

Wendy narrowed her eyes as she prepared herself as well to fight again after feeling the seriousness in her eyes. The fight was just beginning and the time is not yet over. She can only hope that Erza would score for the team while they both hold out the others to give her enough time to do it.

As soon as their conversation was finished, the two resumed battle once again.

Meanwhile, Laxus and Natsu also continued their battle throughout the skies as the eyes of most spectators are focused on them.

Cheers and shouts came loudly as members of Fairy Tail cheered for their desired mages. Some are even betting about who's going to win and lose on their fight since the two of them were both serious right now.

 **"Fire Dragon's Meteor Fist!"**

 **"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"**

A fist of fire and lightning clashed in mid-air as an enormous explosion resulted in its collision, bringing out sparks and embers around the vicinity. Natsu traced his eyes above as Laxus maneuvered in his lightning form to get his position above the fire dragon mage.

Momentarily inhaling in his lungs, Laxus locked his eyes down towards his fellow dragonslayer.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu returned with his own signature roar that soon collided against Laxus's roar which then resulted in a power struggle against each other as both dragonslayers tried to overpower the other. A spectacular explosion was seen as the crowd held witness to its magnificent yet deadly sight. Two elements of destruction disperse from all directions as the spells went on.

However, the roars went into a stalemate which then generated another explosion in the air, amusing a lot of spectators watching from the sky.

"I see you've changed a lot, Natsu."

"And you never failed to get me fired up, Laxus. However, this time, I'll surely surpass you!" With determination, he arched one of his arms behind before summoning a huge ball of fire. Laxus smirked at the incoming spell as he floated in mid-air with no intention of dodging it.

 **"Fire Dragon's Blazing Flame!"** Swiping his hand forward, Natsu sent the giant fireball straight towards the lightning dragonslayer, resulting a fiery explosion as the fire engulfed him completely, momentarily lighting up the whole arena in his one spell.

Moments later, the blast settled and revealed an unscathed Laxus as he looked at the pinkette with a grin.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! You really have gotten stronger, Natsu." Laxus remarked.

"Heh, still boasting as ever. I'm getting fired up!"

Using their powers against each other, the two battled furiously in the air, exchanging powerful blows that produced powerful shockwaves, indicating their intense force. Each side manages to land a blow, resulting an impressive form of hand-to-hand combat as the two fought each other with fists and kicks. Zapping away, Laxus clenched his fist and raised in the air to chant his spell.

 **"Raging Bolt!"**

A large bolt of lightning was shot out from the sky and went straight towards Natsu in seconds, without giving him time to react before being engulfed in an electrified explosion. Laxus waited as the smoke settled until a wave of fire emerged from the smoke and headed straight towards him, prompting him to dodge from the side but not long before realizing Natsu appearing right behind him with a flaming kick sent towards him.

 **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"** The kick connected on his back, plunging the lightning dragonslayer down to the ground as a huge cloud of debris kicked up in the air as a result.

The kick connected on his back, plunging the lightning dragonslayer down to the ground as a huge cloud of debris kicked up in the air as a result.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"** Another lightning fist was shot towards the pinkette who only backhanded the spell, easily deflecting it as he lands down to the ground and looked at the still unscathed Laxus who only smiled in confidence at the flow of their battle.

Another lightning fist was shot towards the pinkette who only backhanded the spell, easily deflecting it as he lands down to the ground and looked at the still unscathed Laxus who only smiled in confidence at the flow of their battle.

"I'm surprised… To think you would easily deflect my magic with ease. It's no wonder why Gildarts was surprised at your sudden change. You're no longer that idiot who'd always rush in without thinking." He remarked.

"Well things happened and you know the rest. I still have many ways to go to surpass you, Laxus." Natsu admitted.

A small chuckle escaped from the lightning mage's lips.

"Don't joke around, Natsu. You're not even giving the best you've got on me."

"Same goes to you too, Laxus." A similar chuckle went over to the pinkette as they halted their fight for a moment to observe each other.

However, both dragonslayers jumped away from their positions as a towering rock wall emerged between them, causing them to be caught in surprise as they gazed into the distance where a sole man stands casually at the spectacle.

"Jura Neekis…" Laxus muttered.

"P-P-Potato Head?!" Natsu has a comical expression compared to him.

"Don't give people nicknames, idiot!" Laxus shouted.

Despite the comical exchange between them, Jura only gazed at them with his hardened eyes as he stands in between the two with anticipation.

"It seems like you two have been having a lot of energy to be rampaging throughout the sky, forgetting the fact that this is not always about bringing the opponent down." He reminded.

"Of course, I just wanted for this opportunity to fight him," Natsu revealed his true objective.

"Oi, oi! Don't just go spouting nonsense to other people, Natsu."

"Hmm… If that's what is going on between you two, mind if I join in the fray? I'd like to have a taste of good battles in this generation." Jura asked.

Despite the casual expression he was giving, Natsu and Laxus knew better than to underestimate the man right in front of them as he was one of the Wizard Saints that are considered to be the strongest mages all over Fiore.

"Tsk, so it's going to be that way, huh?" Laxus muttered.

However, just as they were about to confront the Ace of Lamia Scale, the sky suddenly turned blue for some unknown reasons. Their surroundings also dyed in the same color as both mages and the people in the crowd suddenly went still as if time had stopped.

Laxus and Natsu widened their eyes in surprise as they found themselves to be the only ones who can move apart from the rest of the people inside the arena.

"W-What the hell? What just happened?!" Natsu asked in confusion. Laxus on the other hand, narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he looked over to the whole stadium dyed in blue and began to analyze the situation.

"It's some sort of a time-stopping barrier."

"How could anyone use that kind of power? And why the hell is everyone not moving?!"

"Natsu, Laxus-san!" Another voice resounded from behind as the two dragonslayer glanced back and saw Wendy who is also in the same condition as them, approached the scene.

"Wendy?!" The two exclaimed in unison.

"What's happening here? Everything's just stopped." She spoke.

"I have no idea but I think someone is behind this barrier." Laxus assumed as he tried to walk a few feet towards the arena and scanned the area around him. The ongoing confrontations of different mages are all stopped in time.

The two dragonslayers followed suit before looking at the surroundings as well.

"I can't smell anyone." Natsu tried to sniff out in the air but it seemed different in the real world.

"The perpetrators somehow managed to hide their scent from us. They must've known that we have a good sense of smell." Laxus guessed.

"But who in the world would do such a thing? And why us?" Wendy asked.

Laxus only gave a light shook on the head.

"No idea but whatever the reason, they might show up soon."

Natsu and Wendy nodded in response as they immediately turned serious and followed the lightning dragonslayer to explore the magic-effected arena. They looked around for any suspicious things that might catch their attention until-

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked as Laxus raised his hand beside him to stop the two from getting any further.

"Over there." Laxus turned towards the entrance where mages head out to the arena.

It didn't take long as five shadowy figures emerged from the entrance as the three of them narrowed their eyes in caution after recognizing them.

"Raven Tail!" Natsu growled.

"It's been a long time, Fairy Tail." The one in an armored suit spoke in which Laxus recognized right away despite having a mask on his face.

With his eyes narrowed, he uttered the true identity of the man in front of them.

"Ivan Dreyar."

* * *

 **A/N: And here's the chapter for you guys. Although there's still lots of things that I wanted to feature here, I think this is quite enough. Big props to UrMom536 for suggesting some of the confrontations in this chapter. But there's still some room for the final day so don't worry about it.**

 **I kinda wanted to hasten Raven Tail's involvement in the fight though not in an illusion type of way but rather in a time-based spell to give it a bit more concealment from the eyes of the spectators.**

 **Next chapter would reveal some interesting answers and other cool stuff and probably the continuation of the event as well.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'll talk to you guys again soon.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out… … …**


	26. Lumen Histoire

**A/N: Sup guys, wiErD here and I've got another chapter for you all.**

 **Hope ya like it! Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plots. Everything else is owned by Hiro Mashima. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Lumen Histoire -**

The arena was at a standstill. The mysterious blue hue that surrounds the whole area and also to the people within it are completely frozen as if they were stopped in time. No signs of breathing or any faint sounds can be detected on every one of them. Natsu, Wendy, and Laxus could only assume that a barrier was placed throughout the arena itself.

The ongoing battles between mages are also stopped. Dust and other flying debris were halted from their directed trajectories, leaving them in mid-air and the flow of the wind around them were stopped as well. The three were the only ones that can move around and seem to be unaffected by the time barrier placed around them.

However, the unusual scenery of the time-stopped arena was ignored as the three looked over to the five figures right in front of them. Of course, Natsu and Wendy showed signs of caution along with Laxus after knowing their affiliation. It's obviously clear for them to understand their true intentions.

After all, they set up this barrier to avoid any detection from the spectators and decided to confront the three in a seemingly unfair number advantage. Like them, they were also unhindered by the effects of the barrier although it could be assumed that they're the perpetrators for this mysterious spell cast upon them.

Aside from the unexpected appearance of Raven Tail, the recognition of the man called Alexei was called on to the other two dragon slayers as Laxus revealed his true identity.

"It's been awhile, Fairy Tail."

Ivan began while also finally putting down the mask on his face to reveal his true self to the three. Natsu and Wendy shot their eyes in surprise as soon as they recognized the name from the lightning dragon slayer.

"Yo, old man... It looks like you're looking shitty as ever." Laxus spoke.

"Ivan Dreyar... From what I can remember, isn't he Gramps–" Natsu was about to answer until the man in question suddenly interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"Oh, there's no need to push that even further. It disgusts me to hear that stupid old man's name in front of me. I wonder why his age hasn't killed him yet." Ivan spat with mockery.

"You bastard–!" Before any verbal insults could be exchanged, Laxus lifted his strong arm in front of the pinkette, prompting him to stop pushing further.

"Stop it, Natsu... He's just trying to mess with us."

"But, they just–"

"If you really matured over the past seven years, then you should know that they're provoking us. We can't afford to lose our heads in this kind of situation. Remember, we don't know what these people are up to and I don't know what kind of surprises they might have in store for us once we started fighting them."

He answered with a stern expression as his eyes gazed towards him with a steady composure. He knew Natsu wouldn't take any kind of insults towards his family so he needed to contain him as much as possible in order to avoid from getting any more violent with the other party. Considering their current situation of being trapped in a time-stopping barrier, there's really no other choice but to hear out their demands and make a decision afterward. Wendy seemed to be in the same mindset as his so he doesn't need to inform her on that.

The blue-haired woman simply held on to Natsu's shoulder in order to calm him down.

"Natsu... He's right. We really don't have any choice at this point. At least, we should endure for now." She softly spoke in which eventually calmed the fire dragonslayer in the process and nodded silently in response.

"Alright..."

As soon as the commotion ended, the three once again met their gazes back to the five in caution before speaking.

"So why is the guild master of Raven Tail participating in the games? I recall the rules that you're prohibited from participating. Although I can already see that you're here for some other purpose of why you decided to join anyway." Laxus was first to speak.

"Hoh? You catch on pretty quick, my foolish son. I guess I could expect that from you."

"..."

Despite giving his father a silent reply, Laxus lightly shook his head at the statement with a suppressed grunt. His eyes narrowed even further in suspicion as he began to examine the other four members standing beside him. All of them are giving him a scary look alongside with the other two dragonslayers right beside him. Natsu and Wendy remained silent and simply observed from their eyes, looking out for any foul tricks that might spring up from one of them, especially to Obra who was responsible for the sabotage on the first day of the Grand Magic Games.

They both knew how dangerous he is due to the fact that he managed to erase all of Wendy's magical power in an instant without anyone seeing. His magic is clearly unknown at this moment so they're going to have to stay on guard.

Apart from him, several members of Raven Tail were also observed as Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration towards them. After all, they're the ones who are also responsible for other sabotages aside from Wendy. If they're here for the same reason, he'll just have to beat the crap outta them if that's the case.

On the other hand, Laxus shifted his eyes back to Ivan.

"So what the hell is all this? Having us all three trapped in this time spell of yours."

He began to ask the most important question of all as the two dragonslayers steeled themselves beside him, waiting for the same answer as well.

A chuckle escaped from Ivan's lips, finding his son's harsh reply to be quite amusing for him at least. However, his eyes soon fell towards him with the same serious expression.

"Hmm... It is as you said. This is a time spell. A very complicated one that is. It covers the whole stadium and freezes everyone in time except for all of us."

"Seems like it. I suppose having us three here would mean that you got some business with us. I would've understood it because of the sheer number of our members fighting in the arena but I didn't expect you to lock only the three of us in this barrier." Laxus reasoned.

"That's right... It would really be a hindrance if all of your comrades are present but that is not the case here. What we're seeking is not a victory of course. We've been using the guild's position to the games as a façade for our true objective."

As soon as Ivan explained, Natsu and the others finally tensed and readied their fists. Their caution towards the five across them increased after learning their true purpose of joining in the games.

"Well, I don't see sabotaging the guild would really help out to your true objective."

"Sabotaging your guild is just one of the things that I'd like to do because I despise it. But then again, hurting your guild too much might just let our chances of fulfilling our mission grow slim as well. As a result, I'd like to keep it steady by attacking each of you in different ways."

"Then what happened to Wendy and the others back then were just one of your ploys to discourage us." Laxus inquired.

"That's right."

At that point, Natsu was already holding back his fists from connecting towards Ivan's face. He could easily punch his way through and beat them all up since they're already bringing up the same situation that happened to Wendy back in the first day. His anger was already in its tipping point but he tried to suppress it for Wendy's sake.

He can't go out of control once again. Or else he might end up hurting anyone else aside from her. That one thought scared him enough to not raise his fists against them.

On the other hand, the conversation between father and son continued as Laxus tried to figure out his father's real intentions towards this event.

"So what's this true objective you're all talking about?"

"Heh, demanding as always, my foolish son."

"I'm not here for any idle talk with you all. I have a match ongoing right now with my friends and I don't want to make them all wait any longer. It's the same with the other two here beside me." Laxus replied.

"Hmph... It seems that way. Then, let's get to the main point. We simply want to negotiate with you three." Ivan requested.

"Negotiate?" Natsu asked.

"That's right... I purposely selected the three of you because I know that you hold the answer to what we're looking for. Well at least, one of you that is, considering that some of you are left behind before Tenrou's destruction seven years ago and your connection with Makarov."

At that moment, Natsu and Wendy finally began to quirk their brows in curiosity due to their negotiation being connected to them for some reason.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. There's no need to hide it any further. After all, we know your secret already and we only need to find its location." Ivan replied.

Before they could even continue to speak further to the topic, Laxus interrupted the whole party with a demanding question.

"And what if we refused to cooperate?"

His eyes locked towards Ivan in great hostility. Although it may seem like an act of intimidation, Ivan couldn't deny a slight fear creeping onto his skin towards the hostile gaze. Even though they can't sense any surge of magic power within him, his stone-hard expression is enough for him to understand his nature.

He slightly took a step back in instinct but tried to steel himself afterward to show his tenacity as well with an evil smirk.

"Do you honestly think you have any other choice other than that? I forgot to tell you the true purpose of Raven Tail as well, my foolish son."

"What are you talking about?"

"Raven Tail... Otherwise known as the anti-Fairy Tail guild." He revealed which shocked the three in the process as soon as they heard him talking about his own guild.

"A-Anti-Fairy Tail guild?" Wendy stammered in disbelief.

"Just as it states, we composed of elite members known to be the weakness of each Fairy Tail guild members. You should already know that when we easily defeated you back in the first day." Ivan explained.

"Hihi... You and Blondie are quite the catch. Serves you right!" Flare mocked.

"Fufu... That Gray fellow is really gullible. You should see his face after that humiliating loss."

Nullpudding added his own mockery towards the ice mage which now puts them in a tight spot. Despite enduring their insults as of now, Laxus also began to feel hatred towards them for bad-mouthing their friends.

"Heh... Don't get so angry yet, Fairy Tail... Your chances of getting out here unscathed might thin out if you don't control your own selves. Remember, we're still in the middle of our negotiation."

"To hell with your negotiation! I'll burn you all right here!" Natsu burst his fist in flames to show his seriousness but Ivan and the rest seem to be confident to their own selves as well.

"Hoh, Natsu Dragneel... I've heard all your reports about you in the last seven years. It seems like your short temper is something to be worth taking note for. However, you're in no position to act on your own since you're trapped in this barrier. I suggest you listen to Laxus if you don't want your precious woman being hurt again."

The mention of Wendy suddenly puts his back to his own self as he looked worriedly over to the bluenette who stood beside him. The threat was enough for him to stand down and dissipate his flames while Ivan relished himself in triumph over him with a chuckle.

"Well even though you tried to force your own way against us, you won't be able to defeat us at the same time..." He paused before looking at them straight in the eye with a dark look.

"...Now then, we'll ask again... Where is the location of Lumen Histoire?"

At that moment, the three suddenly felt a bit confused at the mention of such a name. Moreover, they haven't heard anything like it so their first reaction towards his question would be bewilderment.

"Lumen Histoire?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't have to play coy with us. I'm sure Makarov had told you about it, Laxus." Ivan spoke.

"Actually, I really don't know. And If I do know, I wouldn't even share it with you." He responded.

"Well, well... Aren't you a rebellious one? You're in a hopeless situation. Do you think stalling us would actually help you three? No one's going to rescue you. This time barrier cannot be repelled until the user is taken out."

"Hoh? Well, that makes things easier for us. What you don't understand is that you're underestimating us, old man."

"Same goes to you too, my foolish son. If you're not willing to accept the condition. It'll end more than just harming you and your friends beside you." Ivan threatened.

"Alright, then I'll ask you guys a question this time."

"Hmm?"

"If you're only targeting me, why even bother dragging Natsu and Wendy here in this situation? I wouldn't understand your reason for doing so aside from your plans of hurting them at least." Laxus inquired.

"I never said about choosing you alone, Laxus. Considering that those two handled what was left of the guild over the past seven years, I figured that they might even hold the secret regarding Lumen Histoire and its location."

Once again, the unusual name was mentioned before them. Both of them simply narrowed their eyes in suspicion before asking the guild master.

"What's this Lumen Histoire, you keep talking about?" Natsu demanded, revealing that he didn't have any knowledge regarding that name, resulting Ivan to shake his head in realization.

"It seems like you didn't know either."

He ignored the pinkette and shifted his attention back to Laxus.

"Well, I guess there's no helping it. You are the only one who has the closest possibility of knowing its location so I'll ask again, where is Lumen Histoire?"

This time, Ivan sported a dark expression that contained both malice and hostility towards him, prompting the other two to retaliate in the same manner. The other four standing beside Ivan slowly began to prepare themselves.

"You're really getting into my nerves, useless old man. I already told you that I don't know a damn thing about what you're talking about!" Laxus finally snapped.

Lightning sparks slowly began to show his body as his magic power began to show signs of huge pressure that is felt by both sides. Even Natsu and Wendy were quite surprised at the sudden change of magical pressure around Laxus as they looked at him in utter shock.

"W-Woah... As expected of Laxus. He never really lets himself get rusted all these years." Natsu noted.

"This power... is Laxus-san's. Amazing." Wendy awed at the tremendous feeling being felt around them.

It would seem like the lightning mage is getting really serious now. At this moment, Ivan began to feel the same fear as he felt back then when he gazed at him in hostility, however–

"Don't get cocky! A mere intimidation from you is not gonna let you win against my elite unit. We know everything about your weakness." Ivan threatened.

..

..

At that moment, Laxus suddenly lowered his magical power but not long before he slowly gazed at his father with a sentimental look. A brief sigh escaped from his lips before speaking.

"Gramps had done a thorough investigation of you."

Several forms of surprises went over to the other group as soon as Laxus revealed a vital information towards them.

"A thorough investigation, you say?" Ivan said in confusion.

"Do I have to say it again? The number of your guild members, your guild's location, funding, operations... all of it. We know everything that's been going on these past seven years."

"W-What?!" A stuttered response was uttered from the guild master while the others began to discern the cause of their compromise.

"It's Gajeel! There's no mistaking it!" Flare suspected.

"He seems like a nasty fellow but I didn't expect him to trick us," Nullpudding added.

"A double-agent it seems," Kurohebi replied.

"That's right."

Laxus affirmed their suspicions while Natsu and Wendy were left behind in their flow of conversation.

This is some serious talk about the guild. They didn't exactly get the details since the information was completely unrelated to them even to that mysterious Lumen Histoire.

Looking at a different angle, they were somehow pulled into something that is completely confidential and secretive for them and the others. Although it didn't stop them from overhearing their conversation and slowly began to grasp the conversation bit by bit as Laxus explained further.

On the other hand, Raven Tail managed to regain their composure after learning their secrets being monitored all the time. Their shocked faces however still remained.

"But isn't that strange? If our information was leaked, he should've done something earlier to prevent our intervention in the games." Nullpudding inquired.

"Even though Gramps knew all that, he didn't make a move on you," Laxus replied briefly before shifting his eyes towards his father.

He could recall his moment with his grandfather back at the guild when they were discussing the situation of Fairy Tail after seven years. It's supposed to be kept as a secret to anyone since Makarov called on to him to discuss Raven Tail's recent actions over the past seven years. Judging from their situation right now, it really doesn't matter if he intends to share or not.

Both of them talked about Ivan and his actions over the past several years when they were gone. The secret that Makarov mentioned in one of their talks seemed to be related on what Ivan was currently referring right now.

Lumen Histoire...

There's no doubt that what they're trying to say is the same. With Lumen Histoire to be the actual name of the guild's secret that Makarov thought that could harm the guild, he still doesn't understand what it is. But the gravity of the situation is enough for him to understand that it is something that should not be handled lightly.

If Ivan was here for its location, there's no denying that he's also trying to bring the guild down as well. It's obviously clear that he wanted Fairy Tail's demise by finding the information and the location of their guild's secret.

However, in the midst of all the threats, Makarov believed that Ivan wouldn't do such a thing because of he too, knew all well how dangerous it is if it were to be leaked outside the guild. Laxus could've taken the other way around and took some action but he was persuaded not to.

All that faith that his grandfather had placed on his son... He–

"...Maybe, just maybe somewhere in his heart, he had faith in you. The proof was already there, you didn't lay a hand on the guild even in its darkest days. There was no sign of danger with Natsu and the others during those times. Gramps believed in you because you're father and son..."

A sound of teeth clashing was heard from Ivan as his expression turned completely hostile and began to attack without warning.

"SILENCE!"

With a fierce swipe on his right hand, Ivan sent a wave of paper dolls towards Laxus who shot his eyes wide open at the sudden attack. Several waves of paper dolls also made their way towards the other two dragonslayers who simply dodged away while Laxus raised his fists to protect himself from the onslaught.

"Laxus!"

"Laxus-san!"

"I've been waiting for this day! Just to get my hands on Lumen Histoire!"

Ivan screamed both in frustration and anger as he continued to send more paper dolls towards the lightning mage in succession while Laxus merely raised his hands in defense to his attacks without flinching against it. Even he couldn't tell apart to himself of attacking his own son. His own hate towards his father and the guild clouded his judgment. Laxus knew it from the start so getting attacked by his own father was not a surprise for him at all.

"You say I didn't harm your guild for seven years? Of course not! There's no way the ones you left behind had no information on that! That's why I kept that useless guild in the dark like it used to be!"

"What are you talking about?"

This time, Natsu and Wendy caught on to what Ivan just had said earlier. An evil smirk escaped from the Raven Tail guild master's lips as soon as he got them questioning him once again.

"Hoh? You didn't know? All these years, we never left you sods alone even in your darkest times. We continued to operate in the dark, observing everyone one of you in that petty tavern you call a guild. All to find any information about Lumen Histoire!"

"W-What do you mean by that?!" Wendy asked.

"Hahahaha! There's no way we'd let you regain your footing in Magnolia! We've been containing you all this time, watching you suffer in desperation and hopelessness. Every time you try to set out to rebuild that trash guild, we destroy it by spreading rumors and keeping all of you in check!"

At that moment, Natsu and Wendy realized...

The struggle, hard work, their sacrifice... everything for their guild in those past seven years had been all weighted down by their wicked actions all along.

"T-Then, all we've been doing for the guild–" Wendy stuttered.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'VE BEEN WALKING IN THE PALM OF MY HAND! YOU PIECES OF SHITS SHOULD REMAIN BELOW THE GROUND WHERE ALL OF YOU ACTUALLY BELONG! IF YOU SHOULD'VE JUST STAYED DEAD TOGETHER WITH THOSE LOTS ON TENROU, LUMEN HISTOIRE WOULD'VE BEEN IN MY GRASP!"

..

..

Laxus could only feel disgusted at the current state his father is in. Although, he wanted to believe to his grandfather's words, the way his father now is already beyond help.

"You good-for-nothing bastard..." He hissed but not long before he noticed Natsu's face suddenly shadowed in the process. Silence assailed in the air between both sides as the fire dragonslayer remained unmoving. Even Wendy is also silent as well. On a side note, he could feel a slight magic pressure emitting from the two dragonslayers.

Then suddenly–

"Hey, Laxus..." Natsu spoke.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Is it okay to pummel this bastard?"

"Hmph... I would've done the same after hearing all that."

"Well, in that case, there's no need to stop me from doing what I want from now on..."

A chuckle escaped from his lips in response.

"Yeah, do what you want. But let me handle him on this one, you take care the others."

"Alright..." Their subtle conversation was overheard as Ivan steeled himself in response.

"Heh, are you going to challenge us? Then, let us show you, the power of the anti-Fairy Tail guild!" At the same time, Flare and the other elite members also began to use their magic to battle them.

"Obra! Do it! Erase all their magic at once–"

Ivan was caught by in surprise as soon as he saw a crimson blur swoop past him and went straight towards Obra at amazing speeds. The issue of the command was too late to carry out as Natsu appeared right before the mage and slammed his head towards his mid-section. The speed was too fast even for Laxus to follow as Obra was sent away at high speeds.

"THIS IS FOR HURTING WENDY, YOU BASTARD!" Followed by a flaming fist, Natsu released a wave of fire towards Obra, engulfing him in a sea of flames thus knocking him out instantly from battle. An enraged look was present on his face as he sent the mage crashing to the edge of the barrier like a ragdoll

The others also looked in utter disbelief at the defeat of one of their elite member, causing them stutter at the sight.

"Impossible! Obra was–" Ivan stopped again in mid-sentence as he looked to his right and saw Wendy suddenly attacking Flare and Nullpudding.

The two elite mages were also taken by surprise at her speed and could only shot their eyes open as the sky dragonslayer jumped high overhead before placing both of her hands on their shoulders.

"What the–"

"Why you–"

"THIS IS FOR LUCY AND GRAY!" Expelling a strong torrent of wind in her hands, Wendy blasted the two away in an intense force that caused them to scream in pain.

"Gyaaaaaah!" Flare's screams resounded in the silent arena before crashing on the ground.

Nullpudding somehow managed to regain his position in mid-air and tried to dash straight down to the bluenette with his body spikes.

"I got you!"

Wendy simply sidestepped to avoid the attack and easily made a chance to finally blow him away once and for all.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light, Heavenward Shining Star!"** Locking her right fist, Wendy compressed an immense amount of air around her arm, using it as a boost to her swing as she connected her fist right towards Nullpudding's stomach in just a fraction of a second.

A deafening sound was heard upon contact. Along with its powerful gales, the shockwaves were created in a form of torrent waves that appeared behind Nullpudding as soon as the fist was drilled into his abdomen. The mage felt an immense pain spreading throughout his body before instantly fading out in consciousness and crashed in the fair distance.

The winds continued to dance around the bluenette before eventually dissipating. Her quick victory over the two only shocked Ivan as soon as he saw three of his elite members easily taken out in an instant.

"I-It can't be!"

Meanwhile, Kurohebi found an opportunity to attack Wendy as he appeared behind her in a form of sand.

"Gotcha!"

Before he could even touch the bluenette. A lightning-shaped halbert was thrown towards him at lightning speeds, electrifying him in the process before smashing into a corner as well, leaving only Ivan to be the last one standing against them.

"M-My elite team!"

He could only watch in disbelief as the four elite members beside him were already defeated in an instant. This couldn't even be called a match. The fight wasn't even long enough for any of his team to retaliate against the three. They completely overpowered his elite team in a matter of seconds. It was a one-sided battle between him and his enemies.

His fear hasn't stopped yet as Natsu, Wendy and Laxus closed on him, both had their eyes glaring at him in enmity.

"Damn you, old man... I don't know what it is you're after, but you're gonna pay for hurting my comrades."

"W-Wait! I'm still your father! We're family, right?! You wouldn't hit your own father now, would you?"

Ivan was desperate. His voice sounded scared as Laxus walked towards him with lightning sparks gathering around his body as if preparing for a final attack. Natsu and Wendy also released their own elements to their fists as well.

Knowing that nothing would convince them otherwise, Ivan clasped both his hands in desperation before a dark smile was plastered on his face.

"You ungrateful wretches!"

The three could only widen their eyes in shock as soon as they recognized the spell Ivan was trying to chant. Dark light emerged from his hands, giving off a sense of dread and malicious aura around the area. A similar sensation was felt after recalling a somewhat similar spell that Gramps used before. Only this time, it's quite the opposite of it.

"Don't tell me–" Laxus muttered.

"Grimoire Law!" Natsu said in worry.

"Hahaha! The information about Grimoire Heart's ultimate spell was really handy. It took years for me to master this spell and I intend to use it against you, Fairy Tail!" Ivan laughed evilly as the spell neared its completion.

"Tch, what a troublesome old man! Let's do this, Natsu, Wendy!"

"YEAH!"

Without wasting enough time, the three dragonslayers powered their fists with their respective elements as they closed their distance towards Ivan who could only shot his eyes open due to their approach. Casting an ultimate spell like this would actually take a lot of time. In compensation for its immense power, the caster was left vulnerable for any confrontational attacks.

The three knew the danger behind the spell once it was cast so they decided to use their power to stop it from being cast upon them. Ivan could not protect himself like this.

"Damn you all!"

Elements of fire, lightning, and wind surrounded the whole area as Natsu and the others prepared their spells aimed at the guild master who could only watch in shock as they bear down their fists towards him.

"Die, Fairy Tail!"

"THIS IS... FOR OUR GUILD! ! ! !"

 **"Fire Dragon's Meteor Fist!"**

 **"Sky Dragon's Cyclone Fist!"**

 **"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"**

A combination of both three elements smashed through the glowing dark light in Ivan's hands, pushing straight to his stomach, sending him far away and crashed into a nearby wall. A huge cloud of dust kicked up in the air as soon as he smashed right through it.

Moments later, the smoke settled and revealed a large cracked wall where Ivan was located with white eyes and multiple injuries all over his body. All three dragonslayers remained to their stances before eventually lowering their fists in response and attained victory against them.

"It's over... That actually felt good." Natsu smiled.

"But... the field seem to be still intact." Wendy looked around them and still found the others frozen in place. The barrier showed no signs of disappearing any moment.

"Don't tell me there's another one."

After a few moments, a sound of crack was heard from above as they gazed towards it and saw a huge crack on the top of the barrier. The crack grew further and the sounds grew louder before the whole barrier itself was shattered almost instantly.

The natural color of their surroundings returned to normal and the motions that were supposedly stopped slowly began to move again. It seems like it will take a few more moments before the flow of time goes back to normal.

However, in the midst of the disappearing barrier, Ivan and Obra also began to disappear as well, leaving only the defeated bodies of the chosen participants of the event to remain in place.

"What the hell? Where did they go?"

"Did they returned back to their original places?"

"Well, it seems like it. More importantly, we should regroup back to our own teams. The event is still not over, remember?" Laxus reminded which also got the other two to realize as well. Natsu and Wendy retreated away from the vicinity while Laxus remained in his own position.

"We'll continue our fight some other time, Natsu."

"Same here! For now, let's win this!"

"Let's go back, Natsu."

As the matter had finally settled between them, the time began to flow back as the fights resumed once more, leaving only a few unnatural occurrences that happened in the arena.

..

..

 _'What? She disappeared... Wait, how did she?'_

Kagura felt dumbfounded as she found herself cutting the air in front of her and immediately lost her target. The blue-haired woman who was supposed to be in front of her seemingly disappeared out of thin air.

It didn't take long for the other fighters as well to notice the abrupt change of their motions in the surrounding arena as they saw the three bodies of Raven Tail lying in other places. However, the presence of the ongoing event simply made them ignore the three and went on like nothing happened except for the spectators.

"W-What a shocking turn of events!? Raven Tail's participants were defeated?" Lola exclaimed as soon as he spotted the defeated participants of Raven Tail lying on the ground for some reason.

"It sure is strange. We haven't seen every one of them yet in the arena. How did they wound themselves like that?" Even Yajima was surprised as well.

"There must be some kind of foul play here." Lahar suspected.

"W-Well either way, the event is still ongoing. This left Raven Tail out of the match since their participants are all incapable of fighting. Their position will automatically receive the last place! Now let's see how the other teams would fare in their own fights!"

Lola added as the cheers began to grow louder once more.

Far back from the arena, Makarov and Mavis also noticed the change of time flow inside the arena.

"Is it me or it's just that the time around the arena somehow stopped for some reason?" Makarov felt like asking to the First Master who only displayed a rather serious expression towards the downed opponents of Raven Tail in the stadium.

"There was a slight disturbance of time just now... It seems like they managed to break through."

She was also the first one to discern the situation between the three and Raven Tail, replacing her grim look into a smile as she looked towards the three in relief.

"U-Uh, what do you mean, First Master?"

"Nothing..."

A cheerful remark befell on the woman's face as she thoroughly observed the three mages as they returned back to their original positions.

..

..

Outside Domus Flau, a huge breath of relief was released from Ultear's lips as she sat down in exhaustion after pouring a lot of magic throughout the ordeal. Beside her was Meredy who also seemed to be in the same state as they watched the arena began to return to normal as well.

"I didn't think it would take me a lot of magic just to dismantle that." The time mage huffed.

"Well, it was one complex magic barrier. I wonder how Raven Tail managed to acquire such powerful magic. They even managed to get Hades' magic without us knowing all of it."

"It would be a disaster if that magic was invoked. Luckily, it seems Natsu and the others managed to stop him while at it." Ultear smiled.

"True... In any case, we should also inform Jellal about Raven Tail. They're not getting away with this one."

"Sure, sure... Just give me some time to rest for now. I think I'm losing my touch here."

"Fufu... I see your age is catching up to you."

 ***BONK***

"Hey! I'm not yet old. I'm still in my twenties!"

"Oww! You don't have to hit me. It only made sense that you're really are getting old." Meredy pouted.

"Wha–"

"Oooh, cat got your tongue~" She teased although it's a mistake that she would later come to realize as Ultear instantly locked the poor pinkette in her arms before showing a huge chili pepper in her hands, seemingly pointed at her mouth.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You think you can outsmart me? Well, keep trying! 'Cause I'm gonna show you a bit of discipline from now on."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The cries of the wailing pink-haired mage resounded at a distance.

* * *

Natsu and Wendy eventually reunited with Erza who was currently guarding the obelisk. The sight of her two teammates eventually caused her to lower her guard momentarily.

"Natsu! Wendy! What are you two doing here? I thought you two were supposed to be on the offensive."

The two dragonslayers looked at each other for a moment before gazing back at the puzzled scarlet knight. With smiles on their faces, the two spoke in reassurance.

"Well something happened but it's everything's all right."

"I don't know what happened out there on the battlefield but it seems like something good happened between you two." She suspected.

"You could say that." Natsu sheepishly replied although Wendy, on the other hand, interpreted it as some sort of a sensitive topic to her.

In response, she frantically flailed her arms in denial with a blushing face.

"I-It's not what you think, Erza!"

The redhead tilted her head in confusion at her companion as she also doesn't quite follow what the sky dragonslayer meant earlier.

Phew... A relief that one.

"Anyway, we only have a few minutes left before the event finishes. The rankings can only be determined after the fight so we should put out our best efforts to win this." Erza suggested.

"Yeah. We can still do this!"

"Right! Let's show them what Fairy Tail is really made of!"

With the team back in action, Natsu and Wendy soon faced back to the battlefield as several opponents try to make their way towards their obelisk.

"Let's fight to our hearts' content, Fairy Tail!"

"This time, I'll conquer your heart, Wendy-chan!"

Ren and Hibiki shouted as they charged to attack the trio along with the latter who carried their orb in his hands. However, a silver blur came across them in just a fraction of a second, prompting them to stop advancing. At the same time, an enormous pain was felt to their bodies as if it was slashed several times that their eyes failed to realize the wounds appearing soon after.

"Gaaaaaaaah–!"

A sounding scream of pain escaped from the duo's lips before falling down to the ground in the process. Standing a few meters away was Erza in her full form as she carried two samurai blades in both her hands. Her clothing simply consisted that of a series of white linen covering her breasts and a long red-flame pants for her lower part.

Her scarlet hair, once cascaded down, is now tied into a pony-tail and her face now donned in the same determined expression as the two.

The sound of two swords scratching down to the ground was heard as she lowered it down before gazing back at the two with confident a smirk.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Let's finish this!"

"YEAH!" Her words confidence as the two dragonslayers shouted out their determination to the fight as well.

And in just like that, the group began to put out one last assault against the other opposing teams as the time slowly reaches down to its final countdown.

Spectators and some other people soon began to notice the sudden change of pace on the A team.

"W-What's this? Fairy Tail A Team sudden gained a huge boost of morale. They were just fighting their opponents with their normal confidence but now it seems like they were more serious than ever." Lola commented.

"Hmm... It looks like they managed to find their rhythm. This event can only work most on team members acting out with the same wavelength of understanding with each other. These three have been on the same team since way back that they knew each other's abilities. It gives as sort of a mutual trust with each other even in the course of a battle." Yajima explained.

"Well said, Yajima-san. Apart from all teams, these three had the best chemistry of teamwork yet." Lahar added.

"Let's see how well they can fare in these final minutes."

The commenting went on outside the battlefield as the event continued to progress.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle continues on some several mages as Gajeel and Orga continued to trade blows against each other for supremacy. The objective of obtaining the orb was long forgotten within these two strong mages and the only thing worth fighting for is their pride.

The iron dragonslayer effectively used his elemental advantage over Orga's black lightning as he absorbs its effects, negating the powerful force driven in the lost magic. However, the shock wasn't entirely eliminated as he continues to suffer pain due to it hitting directly to his pain receptors.

As time goes, his body slowly began to feel numb but his wicked smirk, followed by his determination to keep going displays his immense durability throughout the fight.

"Had enough aren't ya, lightning bastard?" Gajeel managed to spit out an insult towards the godslayer who also received a couple of injuries and scratches from the iron dragonslayer though not as much bad as he is.

The Sabertooth mage mused in silence at the remark as he too began to feel a bit of a strain from using too much of his power. No matter how much he fires powerful lightning spells at him, he seems to be unaffected at least and that fact made him praise his opponent quite a bit.

"Not once I've encountered someone who would able to withstand by Black Lightning this much. It looks like I underestimated you too much, dragonslayer." Orga spoke.

"Gihi... That's just one mistake you're having right now. Make the same mistake twice and you're gonna regret it." Gajeel warned.

"I'm fully aware... That's why I labeled you as worthy as my opponent at this moment."

Despite the light conversation, Gajeel could still feel like he was still undermining his powers. He only acknowledges him in a small decree which made him feel angered for some reason.

"Tch, then how about this!"

 **"Iron Dragon's Club!"**

Gajeel turned one of his arms into a giant club and went straight to smash the mage though missing it a few inches as Orga leaped to the side and tried to counterattack due to the wide opening between them.

"You fell for it!"

The iron dragonslayer smirked in response, seeing his opponent fell into his trap and began to shape his club once more. This time, into smaller versions of iron clubs that looked like javelins that came out from the original club.

The projectiles went into insane speeds that Orga forced to simply block the deadly iron with his bare hands. A couple of parries went on but a few somehow managed to graze through his skin, prompting him to widen his eyes in surprise as soon as the attack ended.

The smoke cleared instantly and the two fighters remain at a standstill once again. The Sabertooth mage, however, had his eyes shadowed which indicated his now frustrated anger towards the annoying dragonslayer.

"For me to get wounded like this..." A silent mutter was heard.

But Gajeel could sense the feeling of rage and hostility coming from it as he steeled himself towards the unmoving mage.

Moments later, black lightning suddenly sparked violently around their vicinity as Orga began to unleash his full power against him. The ground immediately shook at the powerful magic as his anger was no visibly shown and focused on the iron dragonslayer.

"I didn't expect to unleash all of my power from the likes of you. Now I'm really pissed..." Orga snapped as he moved into a stance with his hands closely placed to each other before a huge ball of black lightning gathered around it.

Gajeel cautioned himself at the incoming attack as he morphed his skin into iron until–

 **"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"**

A flash of lightning was seen from the skies as Laxus brought down his own spell at Orga who canceled out his spell to block the incoming strike.

Both lightning mages finally met each other face to face.

"Laxus Dreyar," Orga muttered the intruder's name, earning his smirk in response.

"Hoh, so you knew about me?"

The two immediately widened their distance apart as Laxus landed beside Gajeel who could only look at him in surprise.

"L-Laxus?"

"Yo... Looks like I made it just in time."

"Don't joke around! I can handle him fine without your help, you lightning bastard! Get your own fight elsewhere!" Gajeel shouted irritation.

"Then, I'll ask for a switch. Mirajane had her hands full with that Sabertooth woman. You should head back to our base or we'll risk losing with a lot of hits."

There was no hesitation in his words. Gajeel wanted to protest but looking at his current state, he might risk himself unable to participate later in the rest of the games. Leaving his fight unfinished would really give him a bitter taste in his mouth but he knew too well that he must not overexert himself further and follow his request.

"Tch... Just when I was starting to enjoy my own fight, you bastard." With an irritated click in his mouth, Gajeel bitterly stands aside and fled the scene.

"I owe you one."

Laxus thanked which caught him by surprise there since this is the first time, he said something like that to someone.

"Tsk... Don't you dare lose on that guy, Laxus!? Beat him to a pulp!" With a little bit of encouragement between them, he finally sets out back to the obelisk, leaving him behind.

A few moments of silence went over the two after the little switch until Orga decided to speak first.

"Are you really sure you want to fight me, Laxus Dreyar? Our magic may be similar but I carry the power of the Lightning God. If we're talking about the quality of magic, I would reign superior."

Orga mocked but not long before Laxus cut him off with an uncaring tone.

"I don't really care about what you say. It makes it easier if we would just prove it by ourselves, don't you think?"

At that moment, Laxus brought down his thick jacket, leaving him in his black muscle shirt, releasing his own lightning in response to his opponent. Excitement filled both lightning mages as they both released their magic power inside the arena that even other mages soon began to notice in caution as well.

They were never called tough mages for no reason after all. Just looking at them sends shivers down to everyone's spines.

..

..

"Man, Laxus is really into it now..." Natsu observed in the far distance as he sprinted around the arena with a lacrima ball in hand, seemingly ready to attack as well.

His eyes peered over to the unguarded Sabertooth obelisk, prompting him to change his direction and went in for the shot.

"Here goes!"

But before he could even throw the orb, his instincts shot up instantly and forced him to retract his attack and dodge an incoming lightning bolt that was shot from the skies. He skidded just a few meters away but his attention is now full focused on his back as a figure slowly emerged from open space.

"Hoh? So you managed to dodge that one. I admire your sharpness in skill, Natsu Dragneel."

A cool voice was uttered from his lips but not long he grabbed his red hat and slightly nudged it to its perfect position while maintaining his composure towards his opponent.

Natsu, who had just recovered his composure, looked at the man with enmity.

"You're in my way."

"Same goes for me as well. Our Lady placed me in such a tedious position that I grew tired of. Although, it changed now since you came along. Competitions like this aren't really my time, you know. So let's get this over with."

At that moment, Rufus slowly gestured his hands beside his head thus, implementing his own magic against the dragonslayer. Crowds roared at the rare confrontation as commentators began their comments while the others try to observe the mystery behind the Sabertooth mage's magic.

"Here it comes... that guy's magic." Gray narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

 **"Memory Make: Freezing Chill and Death!"**

Natsu felt a sudden drop in temperature around him as the field immediately began to freeze in the process. Cold and strong winds blasted out of thin air and tried to cool the dragonslayer's body as Natsu gritted in frustration at the nasty spell.

He'd seen a lot of mages having unique powers but for someone who can make a certain type of magic by just observing someone and mixing it with another is purely a cheat in his opinion. However, that didn't stop him from losing his composure and simply gazed at the mage right in front of him.

"I don't have time for this!"

 **"Fire Dragon's Pulverizing Inferno!"**

With a vicious slam towards the ground, Natsu unleashed a massive pillar of fire around him that instantly vaporized the spell thus, canceling its effect as well. Rufus also disappeared before the flames could get to him and merely appeared on a safe distance away without a shred of surprise from his face.

"Memorized." He spoke as he observed the pinkette's spell and etched it in his memory for future use of his magic.

However, his actions cost his team's defense as Natsu eventually scored a hit into the obelisk. Dodging a powerful spell caused him to stray away from his position that gave way for the dragonslayer to hit the designated obelisk as a result.

"W-What?" A stuttered reply came from Rufus's mouth as he looked at the pinkette in surprise.

"Well, that was easy... As much as I wanted to stay around and beat you to a pulp, I'd rather stick to the plan."

Natsu smirked before the crowd began to cheer at his score against Sabertooth, leaving the mage quite surprised in the end. He didn't actually expect for the pinkette to not take the bait and ignore him since he observed him be quite a battle-maniac. A simple miscalculation on his part eventually cost him a point for the team.

"Hmph... A mere point doesn't change anything at all. There won't be enough for us to be weighed down like this." Rufus retorted in defiance.

"Who said I'm the only one making the score against you."

With that reply, Rufus noticed a presence coming from the skies as his eyes stared above before widening in shock as Wendy came down with another orb from the other team from her hand as well.

 **"Sky Dragon's Striking Talon!"** She shouted as wind circled around her right foot before turning it into an air-like drill as she plunged down towards the unsuspecting mage.

Rufus wasn't given the time to react but his magic saved him in the last minute as Wendy struck down an afterimage of himself before eventually reappearing in a safe distance away from the two.

"Natsu!" With a shout, Wendy tossed the orb towards the pinkette in which he caught and struck against the obelisk to score once more.

Rufus could only watch as he failed to realize the presence of another mage from his vicinity and cost him again another point to their team once again.

On the other hand, Wendy landed beside Natsu as soon as she made her entrance to the scene.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Nah, you came just in time. Erza is probably keeping the obelisk from any attacks so we should also focus on our offensive against other teams, especially Sabertooth."

"We managed to hit them twice but it's better to keep their guard occupied while the rest take the opportunity to hit them as well." Wendy proposed.

"You think a few mages are enough to stop me?" Rufus, having to overhear their conversation, mocked from the above with a condescending voice.

The two looked at him with confidence as they both flared their magic respectively before replying.

"We'll show you just how Fairy Tail is really made of!"

"In that case, I shall also represent the power of our guild in this confrontation!"

A male voice cut through their conversation as both mages from the two guilds looked at the source and eventually widened their eyes in surprise in the process.

At a split second, Natsu jumped out from his position as the ground below him immediately rose up like giant blocks. Wendy was also forced to leap away as well, breaking their formation as the two got separated as a result.

"Natsu!" Wendy called out in worry as she tried to reunite with the pinkette but the moving ground simply restricted her from getting close to him.

Rufus also had to jump away from the scene as the ground began to attack him as well but not long before his face turned into displeasure as his eyes gazed towards the lone figure situated a few meters away from them.

"Jura Neekis..."

All eyes now turned towards the Wizard Saint as he continued to gesture his hand, manipulating the movement of the rocks around him to hinder all the other mages that tried to get in his way.

"Shit..." Natsu cursed as he saw the rocks trying to constrain his body. Flaring his body in flames, the dragonslayer released a huge amount of heat that easily melted the rocks and flew away to recover.

He was able to get a look from below and could see the obnoxious movements of the ground as if they were alive, trying to pin down as many mages as it could find in its path. He shifted eyes towards the caster and clasped his hands in flames, creating a massive fireball above him and threw it towards him.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

Looking like a miniature sun, the fiery ball descended down in such intense power that it created a powerful shockwave as it neared to the ground, blasting anything that comes in its way. Jura could only smirk in response as he clapped both his hands to initiate his own counterattack.

 **"Rock Mountain!"**

As soon as his spell was cast, the ground shook violently before a large human-like rock emerged in the same stance as the caster and completely served as a defensive spell against the incoming meteor. The very same spell that was used to repel Jellal's Grand Chariot which boasted its high defense against powerful attacks.

Soon after, the two spells smashed to each other, forming an immense power struggle as the fireball tried to bear down towards Jura while the other prevents it from doing so.

The struggle lasted only a few seconds before resulting a massive explosion that obliterated both spells as powerful winds blasted everywhere throughout the arena, kicking up dust and rubble along the way while the rest of the mages simply shielded their eyes from it.

Moments later, the destruction ended and eventually revealed a slightly injured Wizard Saint who had the right side of his clothes burnt which also stretches down to his arm as well. The fireball somehow managed to break through but it didn't manage to bring down the mage completely.

"Impressive..." A word of praise came from the injured Saint as he looked over to the dragonslayer in a fair distance away from him with a smile.

"Heh, I'm just getting started! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mirajane and Minerva continued to trade blows against one another as both mages displayed intense battle fights and clashes that only resulted in each fraction of a second. For anyone that happened to be watching them would simply turn out to a series of shockwaves emanating in open air due to their immense speed and skill.

In each successful attack, they put will be returned with a counterattack of the same caliber. Throughout the event, no one has dare yet to interrupt them nor would even try to butt in due to their inhumane-like powers.

Until now, none of them has yet to fall down on their knees.

A shrieking boom of sound was created as the two mages clashed their attacks once again, only to be deflected on both sides before forcing a fair distance away from each other in mid-air. The barmaid is still donning her Halphas form while the other is skilfully versatile with her mysterious magic.

Both of them were sustaining light injuries, judging on the current state of their bodies. However, they're yet to pull off their killer moves and were at a stalemate as time reaches down to its countdown.

"An impressive display of power. It looks like I completely underestimated you, fairies. For you to actually stand up to me this long is unexpected." Minerva showed a slight admiration of her opponent's skill in strength.

Mirajane, as being as kind as she is, simply bowed in respect. No one sure knows if she doesn't notice the sarcasm on her words or just feigning ignorance.

"Why thank you... It's been awhile since someone fought me like this as well. I actually gave up fighting a long time ago but Master seemed really desperate to win this year so..." She replied with a light-hearted tone.

"Hmph... You're not bad. If I'm to speculate, you and Titania are of the same power." Minerva mused with a sly smile plastered on her face.

"Erza-san was my rival back in our old days. It shouldn't come as a shock to me that she would be powerful."

"Oh, please... Let's set aside our pleasantries, won't we? Even as someone like you who haven't trained in those years, managed to remain that strong. Though I wonder who is stronger; you or Erza."

Mirajane loosened her stance and simply smiled.

"Well, how about you try and find out?"

..

..

"!"

In all of a sudden, Minerva's eyes shot wide as her body instinctively dodged a silver blur on her back as it slashed down from above. The blur was in a form of a sharp blade and Minerva was fortunate to notice it earlier due that it might instantly knock her out in just one blow to the back.

Finally, the unexpected visitor came to view as her scarlet hair graced down on the battlefield, earning the Sabertooth mage with a wicked grin.

Both eyes briefly met and Minerva could only see the fierce look present on her opponent as she brought out another blade from her other free hand for a second swing towards her.

However, just as the blade was about to slice her, Minerva instantly disappeared out of sight as Erza cut through the open air and missed her target at the last second. A short surprise dawned on her face but not before long her gaze set towards the ground where her supposed target is now located.

An evil smirk was present on the Sabertooth mage's face as she looked at the two Fairy Tail mages from above.

"Well, well... If it isn't the famous Titania. I did not expect you to come out here and interrupt our fun, don't you?"

"Minerva Orlando." She spoke her opponent's name.

"Hmm... I honestly didn't expect you to show up anytime soon. Though I'd like to commend for your efforts earlier. Not many sure can dodge that strike just now." She praised.

"Don't get so full of yourself. Look closely."

At that moment, a tiny smear of blood gushed out from Minerva's shoulder along with a ripped cloth as she widened her eyes in surprise after noticing her wound just now. She didn't feel any pain yet she was slightly bleeding. The cut was too thin to feel at all but it was deep enough to actually wound her in the process.

"You were lucky... If I had the intention of cutting you in half, you would've gotten way more grave wounds than that."

Erza then drew back her blade as she watched her opponent slowly regain her composure.

"I see... I see now, Erza Scarlet. It looks like I underestimated you a bit. So, what's the reason behind your interruption to my little game?"

"I came here to deal things."

"Hoh?"

Now Minerva was interested. For the scarlet woman to actually take the initiative to fight her here perked her curiosity. However, she maintained her composure as she looked down on the two as if treating them as low beings.

With a momentary silence between sides, Erza simply gazed on the white-haired mage with a serious expression.

"Mira... If I may, could I face her alone? I have something to ask for her without anyone around."

Mirajane could only take a pause for a moment to think about her suggestion. After minutes of an endless clash with Minerva, she finally ascertained her abilities which she regarded her as a dangerous opponent. However, her faith towards her comrade and the determination present on her face made her sure enough to leave this fight to her for now.

"Well, if you say so..." She replied with a cheery smile before dashing away to another part of the battlefield, leaving the two females to confront each other.

"Well now... this isn't something I used to see every day... Fighting both the Demon and Titania surely would make it a fight of the century." Minerva mused.

"Are you saying that we should team up?"

"I recommend it. Since one of you alone cannot fully beat me at this point."

"Well then, let's see about that." Ushering her stance with her knees slowly bent, Erza placed both her hands to her katana just beside her face as the blade draws forward towards its target while aided by the sharp eyes of the redhead as the fight between slowly began to unfold.

 ** _*WHOOSH*_**

The sound of an instant dash was heard as Erza disappeared once again into a silver blur, causing Minerva to wide her eyes before utilizing her magic to her hands to block a deadly strike from the above.

Sparks flew at the collision of both opponents attacks as Erza instantly came appearing from the skies, using the sunlight's angle to raise her first ambush strike. Despite all that, her opponent was able to track her own speed and barely noticed it by a second.

Minerva could only smirk at the deadly clash between them as she looked at the redhead with such praise.

"As expected of Titania, you don't waste any second of using your opportunities to bring down your opponents as fast as possible. I'm impressed." Leaving those words, she enlarged the distortion ball on her hand and tried to inflict it on the redhead if not for the sudden breakaway of their clash.

Erza skidded only for a few seconds away before sprinting yet again towards her at full speed as she carried her katana with sheer determination. Minerva followed the same transition and the two began in a series of clashes as one tried to bring down the other.

"This is good... You really are interesting, Erza." Minerva laughed as she calmly traded blows against the redhead in quick succession that make it look like she wasn't trying at all.

Erza continued to send a flurry of blade strikes against her opponent but her magic somehow hinders her from doing so. Every time her sword reaches to her body, her magic activates in making her somewhat intangible for a brief moment to protect her from the blade.

"... You said something about dealing things with me here. Really curious what it is you want from me."

Their close encounter finally broke as they distanced away from each other, briefly halting their fight to speak.

"I wanted to ask about Yukino..."

The mention of one of their member–rather, former guildmate quirked Minerva's brow as she looked at the redhead with a collected attitude.

"And what about her? I hear that she came to you after her disbandment on the guild. Don't tell me she begged for pity from you?"

Her question was ignored as Erza continued to speak only on her own terms to clarify something.

"Just wanted to make sure... Is it really true that you humiliated her just because of her own failure on the games?" At this point, Erza's expression was deadly serious. There was no joy or that stoic figure that she always put up.

"Hoh, so she did tell you what happened. Well, I don't particularly have anything against her. The moment she filled the spot for my position, she was already aware of the consequences when it comes to winning. We don't need any weaklings in our guild." Minerva explained.

"And that is your reason for shaming her in front of everyone?!"

"She wagered her own life and lost. What's more, she lost the pride of our guild in that loss. It's perfect that she got replaced since I came along, you know."

Erza gritted her teeth in anger. Her grip on her sword tightened even further.

"I see... So that's how it is." She muttered in an undertone.

"Hmm... I'm more curious about your relation with her. This is the matter of our own guild, not yours so normally, you wouldn't have anything to do with–"

Minerva had to stop as her eyes suddenly lost sight of the redhead before her. She was taken by surprise before trying to track down the disappearing scarlet knight. And in just an instant, she looked onto her right before raising her right arm against an incoming attack as Erza came striking her with her own blade once more.

However, Erza simply twisted her body and made a round kick towards her stomach, sending the surprised mage down to the ground in full force. Huge dust kicked up in the air as Erza looked down on her opponent in anger.

After a few seconds, Minerva emerged from the smoke with her hand clutching down to her abdomen where the kick is located. A small blood was seen down on the corner of her lips as she looked at the redhead in frustration and in disbelief.

"Hoh? It looks like you're not as tough as you look. A simple kick like that should be nothing to you but it seems like you're not that good at receiving physical attacks."

"Kuh... How dare you... Erza." Frustrated anger filled her tone of voice as she heard her words.

"You call yourself a guild? A guild that hurts its own member just by losing one time. You don't deserve to be called something like that." Erza mocked which ticked Minerva even more.

"It looks like I'm going to pluck off every one of your fairies when I'm done with you, Erza."

Minerva threatened but the scarlet knight simply drew back to her stance with a fierce look on her face.

"Bring it on, Minerva... You're not gonna touch anyone in our guild."

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

Wendy struggled as she continued to dodge away from the lightning stars that was aimed towards her. Her eyes set on the standing mage, chanting his own magic to hinder her from hitting the obelisk with the orb in her hands.

 **"Memory Make: A Night of Falling Stars!"**

Rufus's magic was heard from all sides of the battlefield. Normally, his spell would target all of the participants in the area but he delved his attention solely on the blue-haired dragonslayer thus, his spell simply targets her alone.

"Kuh... He combines a lot of spells he memorized and making it a new one in just a flick of a finger. What a troublesome magic he has." Wendy muttered to herself as she observed from the distance while avoiding the lightning strikes from above with her insane speed.

Due to her current situation, she finds it hard to make an opportunity to attack him. He leaves no openings and always prepared to hide his presence which makes it difficult to track his own body. Even that figure standing seemed rather an illusion and Wendy had to be cautious to not be called a trap.

"I see you..." Rufus's voice appeared behind the bluenette as he revealed himself close. Wendy's reaction was fast enough to utilize her magic as she coated her own fist with air and punched the figure behind her.

 **"Sky Dragon's Cyclone Fist!"**

Her attack was fast but Rufus's body disappeared into a mere illusion once again and revealed his body from afar.

"Memorized." He muttered after observing her spell.

"I must say, you're a wonderful woman. Even in times of a fierce battle, you displayed both gracefulness and determination. No wonder why Sting was so much drawn to you." Rufus remarked, catching her attention at the change of conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it is just as I said, you're a remarkable flower, Wendy Marvell. But you don't have any advantage against me. I've memorized all of your spells in your battles and I will not let you get another hit next time." Rufus warned.

"We won't know until I try."

 **"Sky Dragon's Cyclone Wing Blast!"** Expelling wind to her arms, Wendy dashed forth like a soaring wind gale in such high speeds that even Rufus had to disappear from sight to avoid the attack and reappeared again in a safe distance.

"Memorize–"

Before he could even try to implant the magic to his memories, his body suddenly felt an immense pain towards his sides as if something crude was struck on it and caused him to crash to the ground.

At that moment, Wendy had to stop as well and simply looked at the other fighter from above and simply narrowed her eyes at her sheathed sword.

Cold eyes stared at the bluenette in silence until her voice broke the tense atmosphere between them.

"She's my opponent."

"Kagura..."

"I was honestly surprised earlier at your disappearance. At first, I thought it was some sort of magic to pull you off away from me or perhaps a disruption at work in this arena."

Despite being unaware of the whole predicament that happened earlier, her intuition was right on the spot. Wendy could only remark with such guess as she looked at the fierce swordswoman with caution.

However, the dust where Rufus plunged into suddenly cleared, revealing the mage with slight injuries but still able. His hands were now placed once again on the side of his head, initiating his own spell once more.

"To have myself hit by some woman... Unforgivable."

Great, he's pissed.

"Hmm... A magic of wind designed to kill gods and our Lady's magic, huh." Muttering each of the spells he memorized in the early fights, Rufus began to combine to create his own magic against the two women.

 **"Memory Make: Territory of the Sky Gods!"**

At that moment, Wendy and Kagura suddenly felt the ground rumble violently beneath them. Their intuition towards the scene began to unfold. Soon afterward, surges of black winds began to circle above the two as they saw a massive distortion ball located at the center of it.

It was then, the effects of the said magic began to take place as the gravity around them slowly pulls them closer to it.

"W-What's this?" Wendy resisted the gravity by pushing herself out of the way with air before she gets too close. It would be impossible to get out of that sphere once you got too close from it.

Left behind, Kagura simply thrust her sheathed sword down to the ground as the force of the gravity ball continues to expand. The raging black winds that surround it batters her body like a series of raging waves in a stormy sea. Her eyes, however, displayed no such fear or shock towards the threat and simply closed her eyes before uttering her own spell.

"Useless attempt..."

A large magical circle was summoned beneath her foot as she began to initiate her own spell against him. The circle glowed in bright red as the effects of the gravity ball were nullified in an instant, shocking the mage in the process.

"W-What?!"

"A magic like that is wasted on yours... While you had the creativity of it, you're not built to face such encounters like this."

Rufus could feel a sudden chill as Kagura appeared behind him in an instant. Since when did she come behind him without noticing?

She swiftly struck down her blade but Rufus managed to use his spell to teleport away before the blade could even reach to his head. Moments later he finally emerged in a safe distance away from the swordswoman with a cautious look. Sweat formed on his face due to the tense atmosphere.

He was never this nervous before since he always comes off on top against his opponents with his superior magic. But his opponents seemed different apart from his previous enemies. They are not afraid of him.

 **"Sky Dragon's Striking Talon!"**

A spell suddenly caused him to cut off his thoughts as he dodged a whirl of wind aimed at him as Wendy tried to attack him from above.

"Why you–"

"Too late!"

Rufus realized too late as Wendy was clearly intended to strike his undefended obelisk. Tossing the orb in high speeds, the obelisk was once again suffered another hit.

"What the hell are you doing, Rufus?!" Sting, who noticed the incompetence of the mage, began to scold him from afar as frustration built up to his system. He was starting to dislike how their guild was faring in the events.

As soon as Wendy scored another hit, her eyes soon turned towards the approaching swordswoman who intended to strike her as well without stopping.

 **"Slashing Form!"**

 **"Sky Dragon's Tempest!"**

Clashing both their magic against each other, both mages were simply engulfed in a large dust cloud as soon as they attacked each other. The cloud expanded for a moment until it dissipating, revealing two mages who had injuries on some parts of their bodies after clashing.

Wendy injured her right shoulder while Kagura had her left hand disabled after taking a hit from the former's spell. Both were showing signs of pain but their attention to each other are left unfazed as they gazed with a fierce look.

Rufus ignored the call from his teammate and simply focused his attention towards the two with a serious gaze.

Their three-way fight continued.

..

..

Eventually, the time reached in its final seconds as the large gongs outside the arena were heard from all sides, signifying the end of the event.

"And that's the final second! Everyone cease your fighting at once!"

The shout of the announcer boomed through the whole arena as mages stopped fighting with each other along with their other activities inside the battlefield. The tense confrontation between them soon receded as the event came to a close.

"And there's the time! What a spectacular event!" Lola cheered in happiness.

"The mages sure fought to the very best of their abilities for their teams!" Lahar added.

"Indeed..." Yajima followed with a satisfied nod.

Soon afterward, medical teams rushed out to the scene and began to treat the knocked out mages in the arena. They were immediately taken inside the infirmary and the remaining conscious mages stood far away from each other after the long battle they got.

"Tch... we've run out of time, huh..." Orga hissed at the notice and simply drew back his fist as soon as the announcement was declared. He looked at Laxus with a smirk before also looking at the injured state of his body.

"Not bad... It looks like you had it in you, after all, Laxus."

Said mage also drew back his fist as he simply walked away with the same expression as if he felt rather pumped up after their fight.

"Hmph... You're not bad as well." He praised.

Other mages also congratulated their adversaries and left with words as they all gathered to their own respective groups once more.

"Let's continue this some other time, Titania," Minerva called off her attack after the bell rang and simply disappeared from sight, leaving the redhead alone with an unfinished business. Erza silently gazed at a distance and slowly requipped back to her Heart Kreuz Armor, noticing that the battle finally ended in a stalemate.

 _'Minerva... What a troublesome opponent...'_

She narrowed her eyes with a grim look after experiencing a fight with her. Despite in her full form, she was unable to bring down the said mage due to her expertise in her own magic that was rather problematic at times since it helps her evade her strikes in just a flick of a finger.

It looks like the fight is still far from over and from the looks of it, she thought her as a ruthless person who valued pride and superiority of their guild against others that made her even more furious to think about it.

After all, she just found out that they simply cast out Yukino without any pity.

Her train of thought was cut off at the voices of her two friends calling out to her.

"Erza!"

"Natsu! Wendy!"

Erza called out in relief as soon as she spotted her other two members safe and sound. However, she also noticed the injuries inflicted on them which only made her assume that they put out a fight out there with the other mages.

"It looks like you two are okay." She smiled softly.

"Yeah... Fighting with Jura was really a tough one. But at least, I managed to get his attention away from the others." Natsu spoke.

"And it looks like it worked. Thanks to you, Wendy and I were able to concentrate our own fights elsewhere without worrying about him. He was the most threatening one of them all." Erza reasoned.

"Well if you could just tell me to beat him, I would've done that." Natsu huffed in dissatisfaction.

"Now, now... We all had our own fights. We should focus on the results for now." Wendy smiled along and calmed the pinkette as they grouped together to the center to meet the pumpkin mascot.

..

..

On the other hand, Laxus and the other two gathered as well as soon as the event was finished.

"What the hell was that, Laxus? I told you to beat him, not part without knocking him out cold!" An irritated Gajeel shouted beside the lightning mage who seemed to ignore his insults as they gathered together at the center.

With an irritated sigh, Laxus replied with an uncaring tone.

"Just shut up... Besides, Mira was the one doing the scoring around the whole time so there's no problem with it."

"There is! How could just leave him without saying something?! That would make him more annoyed which would make it good for us to fight him even more seriously." The two mages sweatdropped at his response.

"Well, everything is fine now... We should look forward to the scores. I think we fared well along with Natsu and the others." Mirajane tried to break off the fight which only resulted the two scoffing at each other afterward.

"Ah, I completely forgot about Salamander. I bet he's crying over how his team hasn't got enough time for themselves." Gajeel smirked.

"I wonder about that..." Laxus thought the other way around before smiling in content towards the other group.

As the rest of the guilds' participants finally made their way to the center, the pumpkin mascot soon began to make his announcement towards them.

"What an impressive battle! But that does not mean that the superior team could win against the other just by fighting. The victors of the event will only result in the least number of hits of your respective obelisks-kabo."

"... Without further ado, let's see in the final scores!" He summoned a small paper containing the results as he looked into it and briefly read through it. The team members tensed at the momentary silence that befell on the battlefield as the mascot began his announcement of the team rankings.

"Starting from the bottom, we have Raven Tail which had the penalty due to its members incapacitated in the middle of the fight! So they'll be receiving no points in this event."

A couple of murmurs were heard as the leading guild received no such points in the event. Others were confused at the course of their penalty since they never saw them fought in action and were only able to see their injured states.

"... From the seventh place, we have Blue Pegasus which earned them 1 point and a stuttering 24 hits on their base!"

"Meeeeeen~ This is utterly disappointing!" Ichiya cried out in disappointment at the efforts of his team members.

"It can't be helped... They're too much for us." Hibiki spoke in a cool yet sad voice with the girls on the crowd pitying him and the other two members of the Trimens.

"... From the sixth place, we have Quatro Cerberus which got them 2 points with 17 hits on their obelisk throughout the event!"

Said guild shouted in their own famous trademark.

"WILD!"

"... From the fifth place, we have Mermaid Heel which gave them 3 points and also a hit number of 12 from their obelisk!"

"Well, it can't be helped... We tried but it seems like they are just some powerful opponents out there. Even Kagura was kept busy throughout the fight." Beth commented as she observed the whole fight with the rest of the group.

"Aaah! We could've done something more... This is so frustrating!" Milliana pouted in dissatisfaction.

"We tried but we can still catch up to the matches soon," Risley reassured.

Kagura, on the other hand, remained silent as she stared over the crowd with an unwavering gaze. She hardly cared for the result of the games and simply waited for the announcement to finish itself.

"... Standing in fourth place, we have Lamia Scale which gives them 4 points to advance their overall points in the games! Receiving 9 hits on their obelisk, they managed to put up a fight throughout the event."

"How could you fall to a fourth place even with Jura around?! Do you three want to spin around?!" Ooba shouted from the sidelines.

"Ooba Babasaama! Please calm down." A random member called out but instead, the guild master looked at him with fierce eyes and simply circled her finger around him.

"Start spinning!"

"Owaaa! I'm spinning!"

"... And now we're heading on the remaining three. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail A and B Teams have remained unmentioned on the list earlier so we're counting down on the third place. Throughout the fight, there has been a lot of confrontation between these guilds and the results were rather surprising."

"... For third place–"

The group tensed along with the crowd as they waited for the mascot to reveal the remaining three guild ranks in the events.

"SABERTOOTH! This is quite a change! The strongest guild of Fiore received a third place in the event! As a result, they will receive 6 points to advance their lead to the overall rankings. With a number of 6 hits on their obelisk, they gained their spot in the third ranking."

Cheers went up around the arena while the remaining two simply cheered in victory in securing their place on the top most rankings. Gajeel could only watch in shock as he found the other team getting on with the rankings.

"Gihi... I didn't expect this... Well, one way to find out who's the first, Salamander!" Gajeel called out.

"Heh, we'll see!" Natsu smirked on the other side.

Meanwhile, Sting and Rogue could only watch in surprise at the result of their rankings since they never expected them to lose on Fairy Tail. After all, they had the strongest three on their arsenal on that event so it shouldn't be that hard for them to chase for the first place.

"... And now for the final mention of both first and second. We have two teams sharing the same guild compete for the first place. Despite them as one guild, they displayed a rather competitive fight towards each other throughout the event. But only one of them will take the spot on this event!"

The whole people inside Domus Flau went silent.

"... A surprising close number between these two. With only 4 hits on the second and 3 hits in the first. The winner of the Lacrima Battle Royale is–"

A wide pause was uttered as two groups held their breaths altogether at the announcement.

"FAIRY TAIL A TEAM! ! !"

A deafening roar resounded on the background as the crowd cheered at the victory of the two teams. Members of Fairy Tail shouted in tears and joy at their result while Natsu, Wendy, and Erza hugged each other in happiness at the results.

"We did it!"

Only a jawdropping iron dragonslayer was seen as a rather different expression towards the result as the rest of the B Team cheered on their other team.

"With this, Fairy Tail A and B both received the highest point in the events with a score of 10 and 8 points respectively! This is truly a wonderful event!"

The celebration of victory continued on as the whole crowd finally shifted their support towards Fairy Tail. A once scorned guild in the last place was now praised by thousands of fans as they all shouted the name of Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!"

Natsu looked around the crowd before returning back to Wendy with a smile.

"See? Told you we're going to turn things around!"

"Yes!" A soft smile was seen on her face as she hugged the pinkette in pure joy as they celebrated together with the rest of their members.

 **...**

 **Sabertooth – 34**

 **Raven Tail – 31**

 **Fairy Tail A – 25**

 **Fairy Tail B – 24**

 **Lamia Scale – 24**

 **Mermaid Heel – 18**

 **Blue Pegasus – 16**

 **Quatro Cerberus – 10**

 **...**

* * *

"Kuh–! I-I can't believe I lost! Shit... You'll pay for this, Fairy Tail!" Ivan finally woke up from outside the arena as soon as he regained consciousness after the fight. The plan to squeeze out information on the three was a failure. He considered every possible way to confront them but to actually know nothing of about Lumen Histoire, it was quite a surprise.

"Makarov... You really intend me to see your precious guild crumble in front of you... No matter, I shall collect again from scratch and when I'm done, I'm going after your precious little trash guild." He laughed like a madman despite his injuries and was already speaking to himself as if something came over him.

He looked at Obra who was still down like a lifeless corpse after the fight and began kicking him without remorse.

"Hey, we got work to do. Get up and stop fooling around, Obra! This mission is not yet over!" He shouted as if treating it some sort of object to vent out his anger.

"That won't be necessary..." A voice suddenly emanated from behind, catching him off guard as the Raven Tail master looked around and saw a band of Rune Knight appearing in his direction. Not only that, to the other side were anti-mages who had their weapons locked on the sole mage, ready to shoot if he tries something stupid.

"Huh? What is the meaning of this?! You dare attack a guild master in the midst of the games?!" Ivan shouted in fury.

"Drop the act, Ivan Dreyar! We have evidence of your previous sabotages on the first day and also the intended attack on one of the guilds during the event! You and the rest of your guild are hereby under arrest and will be banished from the direct order of His Highness for breaking the rules of the games!" The captain of the guard showed lacrima images and the rest of the evidence on their interruption on the previous event.

"H-How could this be?! How dare you accuse me of such meaningless proofs?! I will not tolerate this!" Ivan was getting desperate as he found no other way out from the room as the knights surrounded him with magic suppressing weapons.

"Silence! You have violated the rules of the game and the punishment will be delivered by your guild's restricted access to the games for five years!"

Ivan could only chuckle to himself as if something broke inside him.

"I will not stop here! You hear me! I will get my hands on Lumen Histoire! Remember that, Fairy Tail!"

"Take this madman away along with his mages!"

Resistance was futile and Ivan quietly surrendered while maintaining his maddened state. Other knights also proceeded to grab the downed Obra as they carried him and his master away from the room though not long before a small creature leapt out from his body and quietly hid itself as the guards emptied the room and took the suspects away.

It waited for a few more seconds and simply looked at the ledge where the celebration was currently held at. A wicked smile was seen on its face before disappearing into the darkness.

"We'll meet again, Fairy Tail..."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! Thank you for waiting for this update. I apologize for the late update since I got studies to do in the previous months so I have to postpone this at that time. Well, it seems like the third event finally came to a close and we're now heading onto the matches once more. More surprises and other twists will come on the later chapters as well as the change of the team guilds due to Raven Tail's early disbandment on the games. Look forward to it.**

 **It's been a heartfelt appreciation for leaving reviews on this story despite its long updates. I'll try to update more of this once I've got the time for myself once more. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think so far.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out… … …**


	27. Secret of the Heart

**A/N: Sup guys, wiErD here and I've got another chapter for you all.**

 **Hope ya like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plots. Everything else is owned by Hiro Mashima. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Secret of the Heart -**

The results of the Lacrima Battle Royale had left many people astounded in their seats. The unexpected comeback of Fairy Tail caught their attention the most. Not to mention, their two teams surpassed Sabertooth which everyone thought to be the sole dominators of the match.

Who would've thought that they would be outclassed by the current weakest guild while having all of their three top tier mages participating in the match?

...

Some say that it was just a fluke. Others simply shifted their attention and support over the underdog guild who's now dominating the minds of the people ever since their spectacular victory in the event.

It was the turning point of the match.

...

Located somewhere within the walls of Domus Flau, the crowned winners of the match; Natsu and Wendy along with Laxus are called upon by Makarov with an urgent message to discuss something.

No one sure knows about the sudden call but they could assume that it must've something to do with the incident that involved Ivan and the true nature of his guild and also their purpose for participating in this year's games.

The three were guided by the Sixth Fairy Tail Guildmaster who was ahead of them a few meters away. None of them has spoken a word ever since they've been called out by him.

The sounds of their footsteps simply filled the silent atmosphere around them as they walked along the huge stone-built corridor of the stadium.

Soon afterward, they arrived in a small place, leading outside from the giant arena. Their eyes eventually caught sight of their First Master―or rather her spiritual form standing near the ledge.

Natsu and Wendy could feel a cold sweat upon noticing her presence.

"So what is this all about, old man? You never mentioned about having the First Master here with us." Laxus started to ask, as his face drew an inquisitive look. Makarov paused for a moment before finally looking back at him with a rather serious look of his own.

"I called you three here about Ivan."

"What about him?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sure you already know by now of what happened during your fight mid-way... Well, it was more like we noticed it as well that a disturbing presence happened in the middle of the event which involves the three of you facing my son, am I right?" He answered.

"So you knew..." Wendy confirmed, seeing he was aware of the incident earlier.

"I am... It was very easy to detect but the First and I never had the opportunity to intervene so we'd like to ask about what happened out there." The three gazed at each other for a moment and then back at the two guild masters.

"Well, it's true that Ivan and his guild attacked us at that time. He also revealed their true purpose to why they entered the games. It looked like he baited the three of us just to ask some questions about something..." Laxus started to explain, trying the recall the past events that occurred back in the games.

Makarov perked in curiosity.

"And what did they want?"

"They're here about something called 'Lumen Histoire'..."

As soon as he revealed their reason, Makarov and Mavis shot their eyes wide upon hearing the familiar name. Their bodies jolted quickly as if something had struck inside their heads in complete utter shock.

"No...no... it can't be... How did he know about it? It's impossible for it to be leaked outside."

All of a sudden, the Seventh guild master began muttering words in a suspiciously low tone away from the ears of everyone, including them.

Mavis was unusually silent. Her joyous expression during the cheering is no longer present and instead, plastered a rather grave look after hearing the conversation.

The three dragonslayers couldn't understand behind the sudden change of impression which caused them to ask.

"What is this, Lumen Histoire anyway? Ivan said that it could harm the guild. If it's true, why keep it a secret from anyone?" Natsu asked, his eyes darted over to the two guild masters in suspicion.

"It's supposed to be a secret only for the founders of the guild and the people who succeeded the position as guild master," Makarov explained, surprising the three.

"I can see why the First Master is involved here... However, one thing's bothered me during our conversation with him." Laxus asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ivan called it Fairy Tail's darkness or something... As such it could harm the guild, I think he sees it as a dangerous threat for us and wants it so badly." Wendy spoke worriedly about the ominous warning.

Makarov released a depressed sigh. His mind slowly sunk in deep thought as he took his gaze into open space right in front of his eyes. The others could already tell that it is a problematic issue judging from the look on his face.

"Good grief... That brat."

...

"It is not darkness." Then suddenly, Mavis's voice declared as they all looked over to the petite guild master in surprise.

"First!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Lumen Histoire is our guild's light."

"F-First, you shouldn't―" Makarov wanted to speak against her decision to reveal about the forbidden topic but Mavis simply shook her head.

"I know. This is something only those who become master of the guild can know..." She paused before setting her eyes over to the three in anticipation.

"...I know there are a lot of questions you want to ask about but I cannot simply tell you about it as such it should be kept as a close secret to protect the guild."

"Protect the guild, you say?" Natsu asked confusingly. Mavis nodded in response.

"Hnn... In time, I might be able to have the courage to explain it to you all but for now, I must simply ask you to trust me. I can assure you that Lumen Histoire is not something like what Ivan had foreseen."

She was asking them a favor to keep it a secret.

As much as they wanted to know about it, they also respected their First Master as she was one of the founders of their guild. If such a thing like Lumen Histoire is meant to be a secret, they have to accept it as well no matter the consequences. Each and every people have their own secrets that are not meant to be revealed.

Natsu and Wendy have their worried faces from the start after hearing it from Ivan but since Mavis had reassured of its true nature, they were washed in relief.

"Alright, if the First doesn't want to talk more about it then I won't pry," Natsu replied with a smile transitioned over to his face as the rest looked at him in utter surprise.

"...I trust her words so there's nothing more to worry about it. And even if it threatens our guild, I'll stand to protect it no matter what. That's all I could ask for."

"Natsu..."

Makarov was surprised at his response.

Never in his life would he see the pinkette acknowledging other people's problems and letting himself understand the gravity of the situation. For sure, Natsu was never the type of person who would easily settle down just like that. The very sight of the old dragonslayer he once viewed as a hardy and stubborn brat is no longer present in his eyes.

He could see it very well along with Wendy who also stood beside him with the same answer as well.

"I also believe in our First's words. I've no reason to ask any further."

Laxus shook his head in content, seeing the other two voice out their thoughts.

"Well, if they say it like that. There's also no reason for me to know more about the subject."

"Thank you for understanding." Mavis smiled, showing her deep gratitude to them.

"However, this does not close the case... How did Ivan caught wind of such information? There's no way for him to learn about it since I kept him at bay from knowing the truth."

Makarov pondered in thought. A grim look is seen present on his face as he tried to think all the possible ways of his son possibly knowing the well-kept secret.

"Most likely, it would come from Purehito." Mavis guessed.

"Hmm... It seems possible."

"The second guild master?" Natsu and Wendy jerked their heads into attention at the mention of his name in the topic since they knew him during their battle back at Tenrou along with the others. A single nod was made by the First as she contemplated at the demise of her old friend.

"I never thought that Purehito would have fallen into the darkness. My foolish judgment for selecting him probably caused this information to leak. If I hadn't gone to entrust the position to him, we wouldn't even have to face this problem of mine right now." Her voice weakened in sadness.

"It's not your fault, First." Makarov spoke.

"I know... But if I had the chance back then, none of this would've happened."

"You don't have to blame yourself on that, First!"

All of a sudden, Natsu's voice cut through their conversation as he looked at her with a determined look.

"...Nothing can be changed in the past. The fact that we all stand here now is because of you. You envisioned to create a guild where it would treat everyone like their family. And we're grateful to you for that. I don't know what this Lumen Histoire thing is but we're all in the same boat here. Whether it would come to threaten us or help us, we're all here to be ready for it. I'm sure everyone would think the same no matter what kind of situation it brings us."

His words surprised the group. Much like how he was able to encourage people, he even managed to ease their First's doubts in just a couple of words. It was the reason why Laxus and Makarov see him as their beacon of hope.

It is as if the very embodiment of their guild's will is inherited to him.

"He's right... Nothing would change even all after what's happened." Laxus agreed.

"We're all standing with you, First!" Wendy reassured.

"Everyone..." Mavis could only stand in deep awe of their determination.

Makarov shook his head with a content smile.

"It seems like your will has continued to live in the hearts of these children."

A joyful smile made its way to her lips as she gazed at them in deep appreciation. Tears streaked down from her eyes in happiness, seeing how her dream has finally been achieved right before her eyes. The three could only smile as well. They were glad that it turned out fine in the end.

"Everyone... Thank you...!

...

After the whole meeting with the guild masters, Natsu and Wendy decided to walk their way back to their team. Laxus also returned to his own team which leaves the two slowly trudging their way along the stone-built hallway with the pinkette casually pondering of today's event. His hands placed behind the back of his head as his eyes gazed solely above the ceiling in deep thought.

"Something wrong, Natsu?" Wendy asked, noticing his wistful expression.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's just that I still can't believe that our guild had a secret all this time."

"Well, Master and the First assured that it's not what Ivan described, right?" She reminded, a hopeful smile plastered on her face.

"True... but..." He paused, stopping in his tracks. The blue-haired woman halted as well, turning her head towards him in confusion at the sudden stop.

"But?"

Natsu thought for a moment. He moved his gaze somewhere within the corner of the walls in deep thought until his mouth started to voice out his current thought.

"I'm just wondering about what would've happened during that time if all of us were never attacked back at Tenrou by Acnologia..." A thought he suddenly wondered after discussing their matters with Makarov and the First.

It wasn't a normal occurrence for him to remember since the events of the ongoing festival still occupy his current thoughts.

But as soon as he said those words, he began to wonder just what if...what if that in a scenario, they were never separated and still lived together with their friends up until now?

..

Would he still live his life protecting the girl he deeply cared?

Would he still be able to see Wendy the same if the things that happened between them alone never happened?

The things they suffered and learned from each other...

Will he still be able to stand as he is without living through those tough times with her?

..

A crucial event that turned the gears of their fates into different directions. He wondered if such a thing could've been true then he would later realize that everything cannot be the same if all those events that transpired seven years ago didn't occur.

It's like the same with Mavis and her dream of a guild that would later bring them all together. If she hadn't envisioned her dream, the future could've turned into a different scenario.

He would've become someone else.

His thoughts eventually got Wendy to wonder the same thing. The lack of her reply simply made him assume that she finds it hard to give him an answer towards his question.

As a result, he simply gazed at her.

"Say, Wendy... Would you still be by my side if none of this happened?"

"Eh?"

That question struck her heart for some reason.

A phantom pain welled up inside her as her eyes opened wide in surprise from his question. Her expression was also affected with pain but she kept in inside to not let it show.

Why was he asking such a thing?

Why does he want to find out?

She didn't know but the expression on his face clearly tells her that he wanted to know her answer. Wendy couldn't find an appropriate answer to him as of now. The thought of seeing a different future where everything would never be the same if they're never frozen in the first place is quite hard for her to imagine.

She noticed that he was strangely lost in thought.

Something must be bothering his heart for quite some time and she wanted to know as well yet she couldn't bring to ask him about it. And the question she's yet to answer still stands inside his thoughts.

"Natsu... I-I can't say for sure...that I would be beside you if that happens..." A saddened frown was traced all over her face as she looked down to her feet, avoiding his gaze as she told him her honest thoughts.

Natsu was taken aback from her reply but then the same expression also took over his own as his joy simply died down after hearing her words.

"I see..." His head hung low with a saddened tone.

He wasn't expecting for her to say it like that so he immediately got depressed.

Was he expecting something else?

...

"BUT!" Then all of a sudden, Wendy slowly lifted her face with a renewed expression.

"My feelings for you will never change!" An explosion of emotions burst out from her heart as Wendy declared her feelings. The pinkette was taken by surprise as he simply widened his eyes in complete surprise.

"W-Wendy...?"

"Even if our past took a different turn, I will never change these feelings. From the day I've met you on that mission until now, I'll never forget them. The times we spent together and the things we've done together, I can never forget them. That's because... you've been always right beside me from the start!"

A tinge of pink as bright as his hair dusted the blue-haired woman's cheeks as her lithe form stood near him, slightly leaning forward in which he finds nervous due to the close proximity of their faces to each other.

...

She always wanted to say this to him.

She doesn't care how the future would've played differently but one thing's for certain―

―Her feelings for him will never change, no matter what happens in the future.

She always had it ever since he entered in her life. Her admiration for him at that time eventually grew out these feelings that will continue onward.

It doesn't matter if he doesn't understand what she meant in those words. Whenever something tries to weigh down his feelings, she wanted to be the person who would be there for him. That's all that matters to her right now.

...

Natsu couldn't help but feel shocked.

The words she said didn't come naturally from a mere cheer up but rather from her honest feelings.

It surprised him yet... why does his heart begin to beat fast?

 _Dug..dug..dug.._

It's not something normal he would've felt whenever he talks with her like this.

Is it something bad?

...He didn't know.

 _Dug..dug..dug.._

The beating didn't stop.

His cheeks also began to have the same red tinge as that of hers. The words kept replaying inside his mind. A different feeling begins to emerge from within. He felt like it was important.

"Your feelings...?" An indecision from him caused him to turn it into a form of a question. He felt stupid saying it like that to her but it seems like she doesn't feel dejected or disappointed from his response.

Instead, she made a cheerful nod in confirming his thoughts.

"Hnn... These feelings... that I will say to you once this is all over." She drew her face back with a smile, returning to her original posture. He mentally frowned as soon as their distance grew apart from each other.

However, her statement made him remember their conversation yesterday during the special wedding event.

...

Is this what she wanted to say to him?

Silence filled the air around them but their flustered expressions remained and their hearts continued to beat fast as they kept exchanging close eye contact with each other in deep thought. A blush they both had on their cheeks were still visible from each other's eyes.

"This is just a part of what I wanted to say to you for a long time." She continued, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

To him, he felt it was missing. It seemed like she was trying to say something else.

He didn't want to leave his answer as a question but rather a statement from the bottom of his heart.

"Wait, Wendy!" He instantly grabbed her hand as soon as she started walking her way. A serious look donned his face as he confronted her with a realization behind her words.

But―

Her response abruptly cuts him off.

"What about you, Natsu?"

"Huh?" He asked stupidly, losing the chance to ask her feelings towards him.

The bluenette turned back once again, losing his grip on her hand as Wendy looks at him with a smile.

"What would be the thing that would never change right now if none of this happened?" Her whimsical expression simply prevents him from ignoring her question so he stuttered.

"O-Of course, my feelings―!" His half-hearted reply caused Wendy to look at him in suspicion. His voice faded immediately at the intense stare.

"Hmmmmmm~" She hummed in response. Her face clearly says it all with a sign, 'You're lying.' towards him.

"W-What?"

"Nothing~" She skipped forward, casting her eyes away from him as she begins to walk ahead of him with a delighted smile on her face.

"Hey! I'm not lying!" He realized through her expression earlier as he ran towards her.

"Really?"

"Of course, I am! You never gave me a chance to finish!" He protested accusingly.

"Reeeaaaallllyyy?"

Geez, now she's just making fun of him. He peevishly pouted which is something he wouldn't do in front of everyone but to her only...

"Wendy! Hey, Wendy!" He tried to call her attention but she kept pacing forward, ignoring him.

The rest of their conversation eventually went on with Natsu trying to prove his point―though it didn't seem to pierce through her thoughts as Wendy kept putting her teasing remarks towards him. They continued like that for a few minutes until the pinkette finally gave up and sulked throughout their walk.

However, in during those times, he would glance back to her once she had her attention somewhere, pondering the words she said to him.

A question he failed to say to her at that time popped inside his head as they slowly approached back to the arena where their other teammates were supposed at.

..

 _"Wendy... those words you said to me... Was that a confession?"_

 _.._

His eyes locked themselves towards her in a serious gaze, wanting to confirm his thoughts. He felt as if she wanted to convey her feelings to him that time although he can't be sure because it was just a reaffirmation of her thoughts if their past took a different turn.

...

Maybe... Just maybe if he wanted to ask her again without anything but her feelings alone―

―Will she say those words to him?

The unnatural beating of his heart and the fluttering feeling he felt inside made him slowly realize his answer now.

...What he truly felt about her.

...

The noise of the crowd reverberated the whole arena. Wild cheers and shouts filled the tense atmosphere as the results of the last event began to fuel their anticipation to see their favorite teams clashing against each other.

Surprisingly, Fairy Tail was the most cheered team all over today's games after they showed their spectacular victory against Sabertooth and the other high-tier guilds.

"Oh, you're back!" A familiar voice declared as the two dragonslayers returned to their team. Their eyes darted over to Gray along with Lucy waiting for them.

Natsu and Wendy gave a simple wave towards them before they all walked back to their quarters where Erza was located, seemingly observing the whole stadium as the event unfolds to the next phase.

She turned her gaze away and looked at them with a smile.

"It's good to see you two back. I was beginning to worry what the fuss was about?" The redhead also gave her own greeting as soon as she saw her other two teammates.

"It's nothing to worry about. Master just wanted to have a word about our performance today." Wendy reassured, a smile is seen on her lips as she faced her teammates attentively.

"Is that so? I guess that's fine... You're just in time for the start of the matches."

They all nodded together as the spectators of the match began to take center stage of the upcoming matches for this day.

"Hey, you alright. Flame-brain. You looked spaced out." Gray noticed the pinkette somehow staring openly in the distance.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so..." He gave a half-hearted reply in response which obviously gives away his current situation as Gray narrowed his eyes towards him before letting go and looked at the beaming blue-haired dragonslayer.

Something definitely happened between them.

However, the ice mage settled that recurring thought for later as the spectators began to take the spotlight once again to announce the upcoming matches.

...

"Ladies and gentlemen! We're back here once again! Sorry to keep you all waiting!" The three commentators of today's games; Chapati Lola, Yajima, and Lahar, have begun to start their anticipation towards the next phase of the games.

"...I, Chapati Lola as your commentator together with Yajima-san and Lahar-san from the Magic Council will now discuss of the upcoming matches!"

"Hnn... I can't wait to see another spectacular fight with everyone." Yajima nodded.

"Right... The shocking comeback of Fairy Tail definitely shifted the tide of the crowd's support. But we've yet to set aside the current strongest guild, Sabertooth to let that slide under them. I'm sure they're going respond with their own power in these matches." Lola spoke.

"Well, it all remains to be seen seeing the other guilds somewhat getting pumped after Fairy Tail's victory. A truly competitive spirit fills the atmosphere." Lahar added.

"Anyways, the current scores of the guilds are here as follows..."

 **...**

 **Sabertooth – 34**

 **Raven Tail – 31**

 **Fairy Tail A – 25**

 **Fairy Tail B – 24**

 **Lamia Scale – 24**

 **Mermaid Heel – 18**

 **Blue Pegasus – 16**

 **Quatro Cerberus – 10**

 **...**

A set of lacrima-powered screens were shown around the arena as the crowd looked at the current standings. Sabertooth still remained at the top but the other teams trailing below are a few points behind.

But it doesn't mean that they're going to stay that way. A lost match for Sabertooth will result them a 0 point gain and two teams would have an opportunity to take the top seed while the other two tying their scores to them as well.

This doesn't exactly put them in a safe zone to win the games. There's still two more days to compete for the scores so it might not be good for them to continuously lose their footing in the first rank.

However, though, the threat of the other teams doesn't bother them at all as shown on their confident faces towards the match.

...

"It seems we've been drawn back... This is the first time we have gotten our scores this close with the other teams." Rufus turned to shift his hat whilst speaking calmly at the current standings.

"Heh, we underestimated them... No matter, we'll clobber them on the matches!"

Orga clenched his fists tightly in a fit of excitement after experiencing a lot of mages during the event. It is as if their loss in the event didn't give him any sort of caution for the other teams who fought splendidly against them.

"There's still that Raven Tail... No matter, our matters don't concern with them." Sting muttered. His eyes gazed at the team members of the A Team in contempt, mainly to the two dragonslayers who doesn't seem to notice.

Different opinions and minds interact within the Sabertooth circle as Minerva stood silently at the ledge. Her eyes also gazed at the same team with an inquisitive look.

A light chuckle escaped her lips as she hid her sinister dark smile.

"Fairy Tail, huh..."

...

"And without further ado, let's get on with the matches!"

"...The first two teams to take their spot in the arena are―"

"―SABERTOOTH'S ORGA NANAGEAR VS LAMIA SCALE'S JURA NEEKIS!"

Roaring screams from both sides filled the air as the two mages were called into attention for the first match. A sense of anticipation filled each other's faces as they slowly make their way at the center of the arena, both of them hearing the cheers of their respective guildmates.

"Go get 'em, Jura-san!"

"Show them the power of the Wizard Saint!"

Chelia and Lyon shouted their cheers from behind along with their other team members.

"You know what you got to do, right?"

"Take him out. That's all I can say."

Rufus and the rest also gave their short words of cheers though it seemed unreachable to the Lightning Godslayer judging from his somewhat fierce look.

He was waiting for the opportune time to fight the rumored strongest human mage so it's obvious that he's more than just pumped up in this fight.

...

The rest of the teams simply watched on their separate places. All of them taking heed of the current fighters entering into battle.

"So they let him out again. It's clear that Lamia Scale has the upper hand but I don't know what might happen since that Sabertooth guy also looked strong." Gray commented. His eyes drew a curious look on both challengers in anticipation.

"Now that you said it like that, you're right... Considering how we also faced them in the last event, we're somehow fortunate to have Natsu keep Jura at bay throughout the end." Erza added.

Not only that, they could all feel the tension in the atmosphere as the two powerful men confronted each other.

Their eyes gazed towards each other as if they were staring at each other's souls. Anyone couldn't hope to withstand that kind of staredown since they're both showing vast amounts of power.

The silence continued to assail between them until the voices of the spectators were heard from behind.

...

"So, here we are now! The roulette has been set to a 1v1 battle! A fierce battle between Sabertooth and Lamia Scale will now begin!"

The loud sounds of the gongs echoed violently across the stadium in a single bang as the fight finally began.

Jura and Orga stood a few meters away with each other. The former has his arms held on each other in the front, concealed by the large dark kimono that covers his inner clothing. A calm and collected expression was evident on his face as if paying the Sabertooth mage without any sense of caution or threat towards him.

"I've been waiting for this day, Jura Neekis." Finally, the opposing mage spoke, disregarding his calm attitude.

"Hmm... Is that so?" Jura drew an inquisitive brow.

"Aaaah... I've been looking forward it since the start. Ever since then, our powers never clashed so I guess it would be a perfect time to finally decide which is stronger." A smirk is seen driven on his face.

"What are you implying about?"

"You, the Wizard Saint and my magic, Lightning Godslayer. Which one of us is stronger? I simply can't help but ask myself all this time but... now is the time where we would settle this debate once and for all." Orga challenged.

"Hmph... A pretty good question you have there." Jura finally opened his eyes.

"So what would it be? Let's settle this fight to see which one of us is the best." The Sabertooth mage soon began to show his powers as black lightning sparks slowly emerged from the ground and surrounded his figure.

Everyone who was watching in the sidelines noticed the intensity of magic being released despite only showcasing little amounts of it. A power like that could very well match against Laxus in terms of strength and durability. Members of the A Team observed carefully as they witness one of Sabertooth's top mages.

Jura stood in interest as he finally took caution of the lightning mage in front of him.

His calm attitude immediately vanished and was replaced with a serious look.

"Hoh? So this is the power of the strongest guild." The display of magic astonished him yet he remained composed despite the building tension surrounding their atmosphere.

Little by little, the black lightning started to emerge from the hands of the Sabertooth mage as he moved his stance, slightly sinking his body downward with his hands drawn back in a charging gesture where the swirl of black lightning began to form around it.

Orga locked his eyes towards the unmoving Wizard Saint as he finished charging up his magic.

"Here I go, Wizard Saint." With those words said, he began his first attack.

 **"Lightning God's Super Charged Ball!"** With his hands stretched up front, a massive beam of black lightning was shot out from his palms and went straight to the unmoving Wizard Saint who seemed determined to take the spell head on without dodging it.

Only a few seconds were spared for the audience to witness Jura as he was immediately swallowed by the enormous surge of magic and resulted in a massive explosion.

Huge shockwaves and clouds of dust kicked up in the process as the whole crowd braced against the tremor they all felt from the impact. A few mages who were left watching are stunned in their seats after witnessing such power.

A spell like that could've killed a person.

Was he really aiming to injure the Lamia Scale ace that badly?

No amount of words could describe the scale of power being unleashed at the start of their battle. The whole arena could only watch in pure utter shock at the scene.

A few minutes passed and the dust cloud begins to settle as Orga smirked at his own assumed victory after noticing the lack of magical power coming from the area where the Wizard Saint once stood.

"Hmph... Ridiculous." He returned back to his own original posture and glanced towards the mascot who had been watching the match the entire time. "The match is over... Call over the winner of this match."

The mascot turned to look at him as well with a surprised look. The disappointed look on the lightning godslayer's face shows that he doesn't intend to wait around any longer as such this battle didn't exactly live up to his expectations.

Without even scanning to the rest of the field obscured by the dust, the mascot decisively raised up his hand to call the winner.

"A-And the winner of this match is―"

"What do you mean that it's over?" Then suddenly, the voice whom everyone thought was defeated from that massive spell resounded within the dust as Orga widened his eyes in surprise towards it.

A few seconds later, a small gale was unleashed, clearing up the dust cloud that obscured the thought-to-be-defeated mage right in front of him. On the contrary, his body doesn't seem to inflict any sorts of injury from that last attack.

Everyone could only stand in surprise at his condition that it even left some of the members of Sabertooth to be surprised as well.

"Are you kidding me? That was Orga's one hit spell. No one has ever walked uninjured in that kind of attack!" Sting uttered his own confusion among their other members.

"To think that there's actually someone who could stand up to the Black Lightning. Interesting..." Rufus shook his hat slightly as he carefully observed the fight with his own eyes.

Minerva remained silent throughout the conversation and simply watched the match in pure interest as well though a small frown made its way onto her lips as she continues her observation.

Meanwhile, members of both Fairy Tail teams also began their conversations about the current match.

"Waaaahaaa... As I thought, Jura is actually not easy to get beaten up like that." Natsu cheered in high spirits as he gazed in excitement over to the two strong mages of different guilds.

"You can tell? Judging from how he handled the last event, it seems like he wasn't too serious to go all out." Gray turned to reply as well.

"It's fortunate he didn't though. Otherwise, things might've been different back then." Lucy heaved a sigh of relief.

"Natsu was also holding back too... I think they're both trying to test each other in order to settle it during the matches." Wendy added. The other two looked at her in disbelief.

"You serious?"

"Hnn..." She nodded.

It was then, Erza started to speak as well as she stood beside them with her arms crossed and her eyes focusing on the match.

"Even so, there's no telling who would actually win the fight. Both of them are extremely powerful mages to the point that it rivals even to Gildarts and Laxus by comparison."

"We'll just have to wait and find out." Natsu smiled, not noticing how tense the atmosphere was becoming between the two mages in the battleground.

...

Going back to the duo, Jura calmly dusted his clothes from the dust cloud while Orga merely narrowed his eyes, analyzing how the Earth mage was able to withstand one of his powerful attacks without sustaining any injuries.

His eyes fell over to the unusual shaping of the ground in front of the Wizard Saint as if they were raised up high before his spell reached through him. To further how evidence of such occurrence, bits and pieces of rubble can be seen within his vicinity which means is that his spell was somewhat stopped by an array of walls to decrease its firepower.

For him to create such defense in just a short amount of time means that he knows how to defend himself in the last second. And judging from how he used it against his spell also means that he sees it as a viable threat.

It's like a simple game of taking the hit without any means of defense to show one's tenacity over the other. However, in this case, Jura knew that Orga's magic could potentially injure him that he needed to raise some defensive magic to prevent him from getting wounded.

"Heh, I didn't think you would actually defend yourself," Orga spoke.

"There was no such rule of letting your opponent get hit without defending himself," Jura answered back.

"But isn't it strange? If you were really the strongest human mage Fiore has right now, something like this wouldn't cause you any problems." Orga's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Hmm... I wouldn't say strongest. There are other mages out there who could rival the same strength as I am but didn't care for the title. The reason I participated in this year's games is because I noticed some of them participating here as well."

"Hoh? You make it seem like you're underestimating me." Orga's face changed into an angered one.

"No, I wouldn't say it like that. I still have my duties as a Wizard Saint."

"Perfect excuse from a mage who didn't want to admit they're weak from people higher than them." Orga mocked.

"Hoh... While it seemed like you're the one who's already underestimating me now, Sabertooth mage."

Their conversation transformed into a small argument as both two mages are looking at each other in scornful gazes.

...

It was then, Orga started to make his move once again.

"Tch, I'll finish this right away!" He said before moving into his stance once again as he amassed two balls of black lightning in his two palms before sending them straight towards Jura.

 **"Lightning God's Dual Spheres!"**

Jura remained unfazed against the powerful spell as he simply clapped his hands to initiate his own counterattack.

 **"Spike Rock Mountain!"**

Moments later, a huge earth-like golem was immediately created around the Earth mage, encasing him inside to protect against the attack.

The two lightning balls smashed against the golem, resulting in a massive power struggle as the spell struggles to pierce through the thick golem which was meant for absolute defense. Violent gales boomed through the entire arena along with dust and rubble as the lightning balls slowly burrow through the golem.

Eventually, the black lightning didn't have enough firepower to pierce through the golem as the spell dissipated, leaving Jura still encased inside from the impenetrable defensive spell.

However, the course of battle didn't end there.

Soon afterward, the golem started releasing huge spikes from its body and went straight to the lightning godslayer in fast speeds.

Orga was forced to leap away from his position while trying to fend off the spikes aimed towards him. The spikes missed their marks, crashing into the ground in the process.

The golem that covers Jura eventually broke down into tiny pieces of rubble, revealing his unmoving figure from the audience as well as astounding them for his performance. A wave of cheers resounded from all sides as they watched the Wizard Saint in action.

"Look at that! What an unbelievable display of magic! Orga has his own vicious offensive while Jura answers with a powerful defensive magic on his own. Moreover, he still hasn't moved from his current position despite the onslaught!" Lola commented cheerily at the course of the match.

Like him, all of the people watching the match noticed how Jura remained in his current position while able to protect himself against Orga's attacks. It shows just how good he is at defending himself without the need of dodging any attacks sent his way.

It also can be seen that no amount of spell can push through his defense because of his magic's property.

Everyone was simply surprised by this as the match continues.

...

Going back to the two, Orga eventually sported a frown as he saw his opponent seemingly standing without moving a foot away from his position.

In his thoughts, it may seem like he was being underestimated.

"Quit standing like you're some hotshot!"

With another defiant shout, he lashed out with two lightning bolts straight towards Jura in high speeds but was deflected easily as the Earth mage maneuvered his hands right in front of it, sending its direction away to the skies.

A collected expression is still plastered on his face as he handled his opponent without effort.

"What a reckless young one." He said as Orga kept pressing on the offensive without stopping.

 **"152mm Black Lightning Cannon!"** Placing both his palms against each other vertically with space in between, Orga shot out a more powerful version of his own Black Lightning Cannon as went straight towards his opponent in high speeds.

Jura widened his eyes at the spell as he raised his right arm to block the incoming lightning. A burst of lightning exploded upon impact as Jura defended the attack with just his own arm in the process. The mighty mage grunted as he felt pain from the spell itself, noticing its unbelievable piercing power.

It took a few more seconds for the Earth mage to finally deflect the spell off course despite its overwhelming power. A large stream of black lightning went past Domus Flau as it vanishes through the blue sky.

Silence and awe reverberated within the crowd as they continue to watch the event.

The scale of such an attack could literally blow a part of the stadium if not for Jura's intervention of its trajectory.

However, more pressing matters are at hand for the Earth mage as he looked at his right arm which suffered a considerable damage from just pushing that one spell alone without any magic to protect himself.

Orga smirked as soon as he noticed the damage done on the Wizard Saint's arm.

"Heh, it looks like you're not so tough after all."

Jura ignored his opponent as he looked carefully at his now injured right arm in the process. He pondered for a moment as he turned to look over to the Sabertooth mage with a complicated expression.

"Hmm... A spell that has the most piercing power than the rest. Interesting..."

A small grin was traced over his face as he renewed his gaze in anticipation towards their match. This is the first time he'd ever gotten himself injured.

It only boiled his fighting spirit as he reveled on his injury in excitement.

"It looks like this year's games is going to be fun after all."

"What are you dawdling about, Jura?! Hurry up and put that kid down! Do you want to get spun?! Don't bring our guild to shame over some overconfident guild!" Out from the corner of the sidelines, Ooba seemed displeased how their battle was dragging out so she shouted over her guild's ace with a threat.

Jura could only smile underneath his breath as soon as he heard his Master's words.

It looks like he'll have to get a little bit serious this time.

...

"!"

As if to respond towards the sudden change of magical pressure, Natsu could not help but widen his eyes as soon as he noticed the mighty Lamia Scale mage beginning to concentrate more of his magic onto his body that left him almost surprised in the process. Erza and Wendy noticed it as well as they both stood in disbelief at such concentration happening around the Earth mage.

Other mages also seemed to react slightly as well from the change as the atmosphere around the arena began to change.

"W-What's happening?!" Lucy could feel the tension rising up for some reason.

"Shit. That old man is about to go all out now." Gray looked in anticipation.

"That Sabertooth guy is good as dead." Natsu commented as his gaze also turned serious over the course of the unfolding events of the match.

Moments later, the ground begins to shake tremendously as small rocks rumble from the intense magical pressure surrounding the Earth mage.

"W-What is happening? J-Just moments ago, the match was seemingly equal but for some reason, Jura Neekis is releasing an amount of monstrous strength!" Lola exclaimed in excitement.

"We're about to see the 5th Wizard Saint in action." Yajima nodded.

"It certainly is a formidable strength... I could not find the words to describe Jura-san's unbelievable strength." Lahar added.

Members from Sabertooth also steeled themselves for some reason as they both felt the enormous strength coming from the Earth mage alone.

...

As this was going on, Orga's smirk turned into a frown as he looked at his opponent in caution. The confident attitude he had just now suddenly vanished after noticing his magic power.

"This power..."

"This match had been a very interesting insight for me... However, our master doesn't want me waiting any longer so let's finish this once and for all, Sabertooth mage." Jura finally made his stance as he drew his left foot a few inches back with his left hand stretched up front in an open palm fashion. His right hand was also drawn back as his body slowly sank in the process.

Orga's eyes narrowed in response to his reply as he summoned a black lightning spear from his right hand and enlarged it in just a few seconds, seemingly bringing out his own killer move.

Everyone noticed how he was also able to amass such magic power in just a short amount of time as the lightning spear grew bigger.

"I'll settle this match as well! Prepare yourself!"

"Bring it on."

As if to bring their last words to this battle, the duo looked at each other one last time as Orga threw the spear towards him.

 **"Black Lightning God's Spear of Judgement!"**

The spell was invoked and went straight to Jura in lightning speed. There was no time for any chance of dodging it but for the Earth mage, he momentarily closed his eyes before opening them again as his feet kicked up in an instant that almost everyone didn't notice it except for Natsu who widened his eyes in surprise from his actions.

Due to his stance, Jura simply used his left hand to grab the massive lightning spear by hand and went straight head on against its full power. However, it was his intention to take on the spell head on.

Much like he did the lightning godslayer's spell earlier, he merely deflected it with ease and dashed forward straight towards him in a much faster rate that everyone failed to follow for a moment.

Within just a few seconds, Jura had used his left palm to smash it against Orga's face and sent his body down to the ground, shattering it into little pieces and created a small crater where his head was directed at.

It took another few seconds for the rest of the onlookers to notice what happened.

The match had already ended as Orga was sent down to the ground in an instant. Shock and disbelief went over to the rivaling mages as they witness him settling the match in just one attack of his own.

It was also his first time moving from his position. That alone even makes him even more frightening to battle against.

"W-Wha―"

"Jura has―"

Everyone except the members of the Wizard Saint showed surprised looks at the outcome of the match.

Silence reverberated around Domus Flau as everyone took a moment to sink in the events that transpired within a few seconds before the aftermath. Small dust clouds eventually cleared away and the sight of the fallen Sabertooth mage further shocked the other onlookers from the lacrimas.

Jura stood up from his stance and returned to his original posture with a hardened look on his face.

"Much like you underestimated me from the start, you were already full of openings. No matter what strength you possess, nothing's going to change when you look down on others without seeing their true potential... Remember that, Sabertooth."

"...Don't you ever forget that."

He stated his words rather heavily to show the other members of the guild of their tenacity. His serious look gave them a few reactions from the other guild members as well after witnessing his power.

At that moment, the mascot declared the victor of the match.

"A-And the winner of this match, Jura Neekis!"

Shouts and cheers occupied the silence of the arena as soon as the victor was announced. Sabertooth had yet to sink in the unusual turn of events of their comrade's loss against the Wizard Saint while the others narrowed their gazes over to the mighty Lamia Scale ace in caution.

"So this is the strength of the 5th Wizard Saint, huh?" Laxus commented in between conversations as he observed the aftermath.

His eyes fell over to the defeated lightning godslayer in a deep thought.

Certainly, the man was not weak. It's just that Jura had the upper hand and took advantage of his enemy's unguarded side which led to that one-sided victory but―

―seeing how he was handled in just a single blow is somewhat worrying.

If he ever encountered him in one of the matches again, he'd better take the chance to not underestimate as well.

"Is that guy even human? Hmm... Though I can still bet that Laxus might be able to take him on, right?" Gajeel ranted along with the rest of the team.

"Juvia feels that it won't be easy."

"I agree with her as well... Jura-san is not an easy man to defeat with after all these years."

"Hey, I was just reassuring you guys. You don't need to tell me that."

"Aaaaahhh~ Don't worry guys. We can still win this even with him around. We just gotta be workin' together, right~?"

"How long are you gonna keep drinking?!"

Their usual conversation went along throughout the match.

...

On the other hand, the other team also wrapped up their observation of the match as well.

"To think that he's already in that kind of level... At that power, it could be the same as Gildarts." Gray pondered.

"Don't make such exaggerated comparisons. You're scaring me, alright?!" Lucy shuddered.

"Iya, Gray's right. At that power level, he could be next to either Master or Gildarts in terms of magic. That alone assures the fact that he's a Wizard Saint after all." Erza joined in with a rather serious look on her face.

After observing the fight with her own eyes, she could not help but feel overwhelmed by his strength alone. She knew that the Sabertooth mage was strong but Jura is just a monster in terms of strength and durability.

Not to mention his magic capabilities of using impenetrable defenses and even turning it into a form of offensive attack when needed shows just how formidable he is to the upcoming games.

Looking at how he handled Jellal on the first day of matches, she'd say that he was just holding back and had only been measuring him at that time.

"Jura Neekis..." She muttered in an undertone as she watched him return to his comrades who congratulated him on his victory.

"What's wrong, Natsu? You don't seem excited about the fight." Wendy asked after noticing the lack of his response towards the outcome of the fight.

Normally, the dragonslayer would show more spirit than the rest of them but it seems like it wasn't the case.

What's even more confusing is that Natsu stuttered as soon as she started speaking to him―as if he was being cautious.

"U-Uhh... Y-Yeah... Just had a lot of things in my mind lately. Don't worry about it."

"Is that so?" The blue-haired woman pondered in thought.

"Y-Yeah..." He looked away for some reason. Wendy didn't know what was going on but for some reason, she noticed his cheeks flushed for some reason and the pinkette's movements were rather crude and unexpected, almost to the point of being uneasy for some reason.

She was about to ask until the voices of the spectators drew both their attention back to the arena once again.

...

"That was a splendid battle! Although it was short, the two combatants had shown terrific fights against each other, especially on Jura-san who instantly dominated the match in just a single attack! Truly, Lamia Scale is a guild to be reckoned with. This now puts them at a tie score with Sabertooth of 34 points of today's match!" Lola exclaimed in joy.

 **...**

 **Sabertooth – 34**

 **Lamia Scale – 34**

 **Raven Tail – 31**

 **Fairy Tail A – 25**

 **Fairy Tail B – 24**

 **Mermaid Heel – 18**

 **Blue Pegasus – 16**

 **Quatro Cerberus – 10**

 **...**

"...With that said, we're now moving to our second match of the day. And what a surprise, this matchup will surely test the fighting spirit of both respected mages! This is really going to be an interesting matchup as well."

Others waited in anticipation as the next contenders were announced right away.

"The next two teams that will take on the spot are―"

"―FAIRY TAIL A TEAM'S NATSU DRAGNEEL VS FAIRY TAIL B TEAM'S LAXUS DREYAR!"

A mix of both cheers and disbeliefs went over to the outlying audience as the names of the mages for the next match was announced.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Even Natsu was also taken by surprise of his name being called upon in the next match as he glanced around to his teammates who had a rather shocked look on their faces.

"A-Ah, huh?" He couldn't help but stutter yet again in response as all eyes were fixed on him.

"Y-Your opponent is Laxus?! You gotta be kidding?!" Lucy said with a disbelieving look.

"You're dead as well, flame-brain. Hahaha!" Gray, on the other hand, simply laughed his ass off seeing how the pinkette was paired against such an impossible opponent.

Wendy and Erza had a rather different expression as they gazed at the dragonslayer in anticipation.

"Good luck out there." They both said in smiles as Natsu reluctantly nodded after having one last look on the sky dragonslayer before making his way towards the arena to meet his opponent there.

Meanwhile, members of the B Team also began their conversations about the matchup.

"So Salamander is going get his ass handed to him, huh? Gihi, this should be fun."

"Gajeel-san... I think we should cheer for the both of them since they're both our comrades." Mirajane gave a rather soft scolding remark towards the iron dragonslayer.

"Who do you think who would win, though, Mira-san?" Juvia asked.

"Well, that's something we should look forward to in this match. I think both of them have something to settle here." She said as she looked further towards the duo with a careful observation.

As she said that, the rest of them began watching the match closely as well.

...

As Natsu took his step to the arena, he eventually sighted the lightning mage standing on the other side. It would seem like he was already there and had been expecting him as well. The look on his face also states that he was looking forward to this match.

"Yo, Natsu..." He greeted with a smirk as he came into view.

"...I expected our rematch would come around sooner or later but I didn't think that it would come as close as this."

"Me either..." Natsu answered with a rather complicated look in which he noticed.

"Hmm? It seemed like you're not ready. Don't tell me, you're already chickened out on me?" He playfully mocked.

"Like hell, I would!" As a response, he answered back with a retort.

"That's more like it. It would've been a bit boring if you're not in the game, though." Laxus let out an honest smile as Natsu saw through what he was planning to do.

"Heh, do you really think I would back down from something like this?" As soon as he said those words, flames started to circle around his form as Natsu turned to gaze at Laxus in a very determined expression.

The lightning mage saw this and could not help but answer back with a hardened expression as lightning sparks emerged around his surroundings as well.

A clash of two powerful mages was soon felt as the atmosphere around them began to tense.

The fight between two guild members that will test their strength against each other has finally begun.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello and wassup, everyone. Thank god this has finally updated. In all honesty, I almost lost all the plots I needed to put under this arc but good thing I wrote it beforehand in my notepad in order for me to remember it again. Recently, I've been having writer's block since the pressure of studies became prominent as of late. It was because of this reason that I can't update as fast as I can during my early days so there's that.**

 **Anyways, back to the chapter. I know some of you are already dying to see the part where the two would hit it off. And yes, even I wanted to at some point but I'd like their romance to be stretched out as far as possible in order to fit in realistically to the story. Love doesn't always come around with just a few conversations and compliments. It needs a lot of time to develop just like the other stories I've read. And this chapter is a big leap towards that since Natsu is somewhat aware of the feeling he has towards Wendy.**

 **I originally intended to have them confess by the end of the Future Rogue arc but now I think their confession would happen much more early than that after writing this. And yes, Natsu isn't a complete moron and dense as he is before. This will be later proved by the later chapters that are to come in the future so look forward to it.**

 **Also, the fight between Laxus and Natsu would never end half-heartedly. This will be the battle that would decide who would win or lose the match. There will be no draw on this one. One shall stand, one shall fall (Transformers reference?)**

 **Also notice my small reference to one of my favorite games, World of Tanks. (Any WOT fans out here?) XD**

 **Anyways, tell me about your thoughts in this chapter. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.** **J**

 **\- The wiErDos send their regards...**


End file.
